Bellatrix second chance
by Winmau
Summary: The story begins right after the battle at the Ministry. Voldemort is furious and takes his revenge. In his revenge, he sent a rejuvenated Bellatrix back in time. As a child, she must find Harry Potter. This so she can kill him for her master. Is it possible for Bellatrix to find Harry Potter? Will Voldemort succeed in his plan? Will Bellatrix remain loyal to her Lord or not?
1. (BSC 1) C1 Voldermort's assignment part1

_**For everyone a happy 2016, And may all your dream come true.**_

A/N: I have updated this chapter on 03-01-2016. I took away some mistakes and change it here and there. In time I will go through all the chapters. This chapter is about three hundred words longer.

A/N: I do enjoy reviews. I will not answer them in the author notes but in Pm. Be sure I will always answer a question, either in a pm or in the next chapter.

A/N: Many people asked me if I wanted to translate my Dutch story. At first I was not going to do it. But as more and more people asked me to do it. I will

do it. But as I said in my profile I'm Dyslexic. I'm having trouble with writing, not so much with reading.

English is not my native language so the translation is difficult. Some things may Perhaps be wrong. But please do not hang me from the highest tree immediately.

having said this, I hope you have fun with the translation. I will try to add a chapter a week on Friday or Saturday. But my Dutch version comes first.  
Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

(BSC 1) C1 Voldemort's assignment part 1.

* * *

Voldemort was cursing and swearing at anything and everyone when he walked into Malfoy manor.

Bellatrix who was walking behind him held her head down, she had her eyes to the ground and was shivering from the pain she was feeling. She had just been placed under the Cruciatus curse from one Harry Potter, and was still feeling the pain of it.

Voldemort turned around quickly and looked at her with a fiery gaze in his eyes. "Crucio" he screamed.

Bellatrix dropped to her knees and cried out in pain.

It was twenty seconds later when the curse was lifted. "How could you let him go?" Voldemort shouted to her aggressively. "That worthless piece of shit named Harry Potter. You could have killed him right there. He was within your reach, you could have killed him and it would have been no trouble at all for you. But nooooo, Miss Bellatrix had to lead him out. Crucio" Sounded the voice of Voldemort again.

Again Bellatrix screamed out in pain. The pain was unbearable but also manageable for her and it was something that confused the hell out of her. What remained playing through her mind was that the cruciatus curse from Harry Potter was much more painful than the one from her Lord.

Her thoughts then went from lord Voldemort to Harry Potter and back to Voldemort. There was one other thing she no longer understood. She was so strong, she was the right hand of her Lord. But now she did not know what had happened and she had to be submissive.

Tears ran down her cheeks from the pain she felt from the Cruciatus curse. The curse burnt in her body and pulled at all her nerves, which made her twist and turn her arms and legs into odd angles.

When the curse lifted she again lost herself in her thoughts. She had not slain the boy who lived. She had brought him to her lord, but she had not weakened him first. She knew that by doing that she had severely disappointed her lord. the great Lord Voldemort. This was the punishment that she deserved, at least that was what she was telling herself. She had not been a good servant to her lord. She had failed him enormously.

Her thoughts then went to earlier that day. Lucius had dropped the Prophecy. So he also should be punished. They should all be punished she had thought, at least those who had escaped from the ministry. Lucius for instants was only free because he had obtained the support of Fudge and Fudge had a bag of gold in his pocket because of it. But now it was her who had to be punished.

"Crucio" sounded the voice of Voldemort again.

Bellatrix screamed, her nose began to bleed and her eyes were red from crying silently. There she was laying Breathless on the ground with her cheek on the cold stone floor.

"Out of my eyes" she heard her Lord Voldemort hissing Aggressive.

With much pain, she crawled out of the room, her lord had punished her. This was the punishment she deserved. She had disappointed her lord and she knew it. She went down the hall crawling to a room.

There in the corner of that room was a single mattress. Blood dripped from her nose and she lay down on the mattress. All her muscles ached everywhere in her body she felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse. She trembled and shook even after the curse was broken. She coughed up a little blood and looked into the darkness. Slowly, her eyes closed and she dreamed away. She did not know why but the only thing she saw were two emerald green eyes.

*#*

How long she had been lying there, she did not know. But her mouth was dry and her body stiff. With her legs up against her chest, she sat in the corner against the wall. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

With preference, she would run away, but she knew that she could not do that. Her lord would never allow that. He would have death Eaters search for her and have her murdered without mercy. And that was if she was lucky. For all she know she would be a play thing for a while to be raped and tortured before she was allowed to die. It did not matter how you looked at it, she was trapped here as a slave to her lord.

Bellatrix wondered why she had more and more of such thoughts. She did not know why, but she did everything her Lord wanted from her and still it did not feel good. She hated it with every fiber in her soul. This had begun in her cell at Azkaban. Just a year before her cousin Sirius had escaped from that place. Something had happened there bet she couldn't remember what it was.

A slightly older woman with blond hair walked into the room. "How are you feeling Bella?" She asked in a friendly tone.

Bellatrix looked up with tears still in her eyes. "Cissy Yes, everything is going well" was her fast response.

Cissy was her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Like her sister, she was married to one of the death eaters. She spat on the name of her husband. And like her sister she had never really chosen for such an arranged marriage. But she followed Lord Voldemort with everything he did.

Their men were Death Eaters from the first hour. They had followed their men as it was true the old ways and by their arranged marriage contract. And in an arranged marriage a woman should never contradict her husband. Actually you were more a slave in such a contract, no more and no less. There were all sorts of spells on those contracts to make you submit to your husband. That was how it was under a marriage contract you just have to do what you were told.

Bella was still pressed against the wall. She felt a hand from her sister fall over her shoulder. The hug she got was something she was not used to. Still, it felt good to feel such an arm around you. It was one of love and not one of lust.

"Bella dry your tears and come to the kitchen. Lord Voldemort has some announcements he wants to share with all of us".

Bella wiped her eyes and walked slowly to the kitchen. There was a large table with all the Death Eaters around it. She saw her nephew Draco at one end of the table, he was sitting next to his father. He was sixteen years old and wanted to have the Dark Mark more than anything.

She knew that Lucius had neglected his duty. So therefore, Draco would have a great responsibility, this in order to save the honor of his father and his family name.

Slowly she slipped herself into the seat next to her sister. Without even looking at another, she sat in silence. She did not dare to look up. Her fear was big and the pain of the cruciatus curse was not completely gone.

Voldemort stood at the head of the table and spoke. "I'm very disappointed in all of you". He leaned forward and looked at everyone. "Now, not only Harry Potter knows that I'm back" and he spat at the name of Harry Potter, "But now the ministry knows it too and to think that Fudge was eating out of my hand. At least he did it until yesterday". With this he gave a look to Lucius.

Tomorrow morning everyone will know I'm back by reading the daily prophet. And all thanks to your blunders and incompetents. A whole year we have worked on Harry to get him to get the Prophecy. A whole year Severus held his mind open and reachable for me.

Severus has done everything to torture him, just to make him weak. For what and why I ask you. You my death Eaters, you let yourselves be trumped by six children, six measly children". His gaze went past the table and rested on Bellatrix. "Bellatrix" he cried hissing.

"Y yes, my lord" was her whispered answer.

"Bellatrix, you made a lot of mistakes, and therefore you have a lot to make up for. We will talk about that later and especially what you can do for your Lord" Voldermort hissed.

Narcissa who was sitting next to her put a hand on the knee of Bellatrix and pressed it hard.

Bellatrix looked at Lord Voldemort and just nodded. She quickly looked back at the table. She would follow her lord, but she did not know why.

There was a voice in her head that kept saying that she needed to do something else. Do not listen to him, you're better off without him. The voice said time and time again.

Voldermort looked around en wend on. "Lucius, I have one question for you. How could you have drop the Prophecy?"

Lucius swallowed when his lord said his name. "It was Harry Potter my lord, it was he who made me drop the Prophecy" Lucius said in a small voice full of fear.

"Lucius, Lucius, do you really think that I believe that my right hand man cannot win from a fifteen year old boy, a boy, without a real education". Voldemort looked lethal at Lucius and gave him a small hiss.

"I had would have slain Potter" Draco snarled.

Voldemort looked at him and wondered if Draco had any value for him, or if Draco was of any value at all. "Draco, if that is so, then tell me, how could four kids overpower you and your friends so easily. You had help from that toad Umbridge was it not. She was there and you had their wands".

Draco blushed and looked down in shame. Whispering he said he wanted to curse Potter and his friends.

Voldemort smiled and laid his hand on the shoulder of Draco. "Next year Draco has to perform a task for me. It's not a big task, but it is very important. At the end of that year, he will have to fix something for me and he has to kill Dumbledore. Then, and only then are you worthy enough to be a Death Eater. Maybe you can also save your father's honor". Voldemort looked lethal to Lucius. Lucius nodded and looked down.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Severus Snape came in. "Ah, Severus my faithful servant. What's the latest news you will bring us" Voldemort said while he was looking at Severus.

Bellatrix looked at Snape venomously. She hated Severus but could not tell why. Severus glanced at her and then looked to Lord Voldemort. In one simple movement, he dropped to his knee and kissed the hand of his lord.

"My lord, the arrogance of that Potter boy is insufferable. He gives his story to the Daily Prophet as if he's the hero. Dumbledore even says he had conceived the whole plan to lure you out of your hiding place. Really my lord they are saying it as if they are better than you. They think they can outsmart you".

Bellatrix thought to herself that it was not right. She had never heard Harry Potter say something to lure someone from his hiding place. Harry Potter could not even put her under the Cruciatus curse. He did not have the heart for it. His hard was full of love and the Cruciatus curse only works if your heart is full of hate.

Bella knew she had to hate Harry. But something in her heart, said she could not. His curse was hurting so much more. He was more painful than the one of Lord Voldemort. But it was not filled with hate. She did not know what to think of it. A fear came over her a heart and a shifter ran over her spine. The idea alone that Harry Potter would throw and pronounce that curse with hate, with him that curse would be fatal right away.

Lord Voldemort looked at Bellatrix, and ordered her to look at him.

Bellatrix looked at her lord and felt a tingle go through her body. "Lord, let me kill that Potter boy. Let me restore your honor" she exclaimed immediately.

A smile appeared around the mouth of Lord Voldermort.

Narcissa looked vaguely at her sister. This was not the sister she had comforted less than an hour ago. This was not the hopeless shell she had seen sitting on that filthy mattress and in that corner.

"Bellatrix, I appreciate that you want to defend the honor of my name. But I have another task for you in mind. A task which I think you are the only one capable of. In addition, I will also need the help from Narcissa". Lord Voldemort said to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"Severus, tell me what is the next step that Dumbledore is going to take".

"My Lord, I have heard that Dumbledore will take that Potter boy under his wing. What he wants to do with Potter, he has not told me yet. But I think he will prepare him for a fight with you. The way as it is now I think he wants to use him as a shield. He wants to sacrifice the boy, and then kill you with his own hands. The boy is just a pawn for him, his life has no value to him". Severus smiled at what he had said.

Voldemort looked at him calmly". Well done, Severus, I appreciate the effort that you have done for Lord Voldemort".

Voldemort again shifted his eyes and was now looking at Peter. "Wormtail get that book of which you and I talked about yesterday. And take it to the sacrificial chamber".

"Yes master, good master". It was a slimy answer that Wormtail gave to his lord while he gave him a dirty look when Voldemort was not looking.

Voldemort had shifted his eyes on Narcissa. "Narcissa take Bellatrix to the sacrificial chamber. I'll be there in an hour to explain to you what it's what I want you to do. Follow the ritual on page nine, and on page seventeen of the book. Wormtail will bring you the book in a moment. Read it and see if you can do it" hissed Voldemort to Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded and took Bellatrix by the arm and led her to the sacrificial chamber. In a room along the corridor she saw Severus Snape sitting on a chair. Narcissa left Bellatrix behind in the corridor and went into the room to talk with Severus.

Bellatrix did not really know what her sister was doing with Severus Snape. She saw her sister talk to Severus for about ten minutes. Suddenly she heard Severus create a magical promise. She was a little shocked but nothing more. When Narcissa came out of the room she immediately asked why that was.

"Severus must keep an eye on Draco. He is his godfather, so I made him promise it to me" Narcissa said to Bellatrix. A little smile tugged on the corner of her mouth.

Narcissa took Bellatrix by the arm again. She took her further along the corridor to the sacrificial chamber. There was one another thing that did not sit well with Narcissa. But that would be for later.

In the middle of the sacrificial chamber stood an altar made of stone.

Bellatrix looked at her sister intently. A little too driven Bellatrix asked Narcissa. "What do you think I have to do for my Lord? Do you think I'm his favorite again".

Narcissa wanted to give her an answer. But it was Wormtail who had just entered the room. Narcissa held her tongue but gave a look at Wormtail. "Wormtail put that book down and get out" Narcissa snapped.

Wormtail put the book down and ran out of the room again, with a smile that was twice as big, but went unnoticed by the two sisters.

I loathe that rat, Narcissa thought by herself.

Now there was still that one thing that did not sit well with Narcissa.  
Narcissa now looked at her sister and waved her wand over the eyes of Bellatrix. She mumbled a spell and looked deep into her eyes. "If I did not see it, I would not have believed it," she said. "You are under the imperious curse."

Narcissa shook her head and thought hard. Narcissa who was now eyeing the book on page nine and seventeen, the book was filled with rune spells. It was an ancient book and full of dark rituals. And this was a ritual to give someone a fake memory; one they would think was real, it would also made the memory sentient until the task was done. On page seventeen there was also some ancient rune spell to make someone younger. What was it that her Lord Voldemort was planning to do Narcissa thought? What was it that he wanted from her sister? But especially what was it he wanted her to do.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again and enjoy the story.


	2. (BSC 1) C2 Voldermort's assignment part2

A/N: to: a lazy noob / ChazTaylor / Xavras  
Thank you for your Reviews.  
Have fun with the story.

A/N: I have updated this chapter on 13-01-2016. I took away some mistakes and changed it here and there. In time I will go through all the chapters. This chapter is also about three hundred words longer.

* * *

(BSC 1) C2. Voldemort's assignment part 2.

It was exactly on the hour that Lord Voldemort walked into the sacrificial chamber. The air in the room immediately became a few degrees colder. It was something that always gave Narcissa a shiver. It was a shiver that she always got when Voldemort was near her, always one shiver of fear and loathing for her lord.

"Narcissa did you understood the spells I gave you" he hissed viciously.

Narcissa nodded slowly and kept her eyes away from her Lord.

"Good, then you can start with the first spell, it will take you about an hour. When your finished whit the runes I will give her a new memory. After that, we shall turn her into a little girl of seven years old". Was what Lord Voldemort told Narcissa, with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"My lord, may I ask what you are planning to do with Bellatrix once we have turned her into a little girl" Narcissa asked.

Lord Voldemort looked carefully at her with his red eyes and laughed a dirty laugh at her. "We will send little Bellatrix back in time to kill little Harry Potter," he said.

Narcissa was shocked when she heard what her lord wanted to do. But she kept her face tight, and nodded slowly.

Lord Voldemort suddenly collapsed and dropped to the floor. When he recovered he looked around wildly.

Narcissa could see that something was wrong with her Lord, he now had a frightened look in his eyes.

"Narcissa I need to do some checking. The ritual has to wait until tomorrow morning; we will do the rituals, at exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Make sure that Bellatrix is ready for my memory at that time" Voldemort said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Narcissa nodded again and saw how her lord left the manor.

Narcissa was deep in thought about what to do next. Suddenly she knew it, with a hand on the arm of Bellatrix she apparated into the secret bunker of their family.

This was the secret bunker of the Black Family. Almost no one knew of its existence. Only Bella, Sirius, and Narcissa knew of it. The others who had known of it were all dead so this bunker was completely save, and in this bunker was everything that you could need, in times of emergency or danger.

On a shelf was a jar full of Veritaserum that was under a stasis charm so it would never go bad. Veritaserum was a poison the black's often used. It was a kind of an Imperius curse in a jar. It would immediately take the normal Imperius curse out of operation, when someone was under the influence of one.

In one of the corners stood a pensive, which could come in handy later on.

The Imperius curse stopped working instantly when Narcissa gave Bellatrix a few drops of Veritaserum in her mouth. Now the only thing left to do was to ask the right questions to know what she wanted to know.

"Bella how long have you been under the influence of the Imperius curse," Narcissa asked.  
_"The whole time I have been married to my husband"__Bellatrix answered._  
"Did you abuse the Longbottom family?" Narcissa asked.  
_"No, I only tied them up in a room under a compulsion curse. But I did it under the influence of the Imperius curse. My husband, his brother and Barty Jr. tortured them together"__Bellatrix told her.__  
_"Your job was to kill little Neville Longbottom. Why did you not kill the little Longbottom kid" Narcissa asked.  
_"I began to resist the curse, and I put little Neville Longbottom in the closet under a pile of clothes"__Bellatrix answered_.  
"Who was the one who kept you under the Imperius curse?" Narcissa asked with a little hesitation in her voice.  
_"It was my husband Rodolphus Lestrange; I was resisting against his Imperius curse at that time"__Bellatrix answered_.  
"Are you still resisting your husband".  
_"No, he cannot control me anymore. Now I am placed under the Imperius curse by Lord Voldemort. I am also resisting myself to him, but it does not work, he's so much stronger than my husband was".  
"Have you ever done something against the law when you were not under the influences of the Imperius curse" was the last question Narcissa asked.  
"No I have done everything under __the influences of __that curse" Bellatrix answered._

Narcissa did not know what she was hearing. Her sister had been in Azkaban while she was innocent. She had been there for almost fifteen years, enough to make anyone crazy.

She placed her memories of what she just heard in the Pensieve and let them sit there. With her hands in her hair, she walked through the bunker. What should she do right now in Merlin's name what could she do?

Suddenly she knew. It was like a cannon went off in her head. She picked up the book she had received from Lord Voldemort. In that book she had seen a rune spell about the use of Memories. She flipped through the pages until she found the right page.

ERASE MEMORIES AND REPLACING IT. Was the title of the rune spell?

Narcissa, who knew that Bella was still under the influence of the Veritaserum, knew that she would do whatever she said. "Bella, I want you to get all those old memories from before you were ten years old".

While Bella was gathering her memories Narcissa was removing her own memory from the Pensieve and placed it in a jar. Now she took all the memories from the head of Bella and put them in the pensive. She divided the memories between that from before she was ten, and from those of thereafter.

Now the book told her, she had to draw four runs on the side of her head. This she did and read the spell aloud. Bellatrix who was stretched out on the ground remained lying there and let Narcissa do the work that had to be done.

Thanks to the spell Narcissa was able to remove everything from her memory. She then put back all the memories from before she was ten years old.

She had changed one thing from the memory. Now she was no longer be known as Bellatrix Black. She would now be known as Bellatrix Smith. Someday she would find out her real name. But that was not now. The rest of the memories, she would place back in an encrypted shape after the first ritual had taken place. It would reveal itself when she was sixteen years old.

Bella woke up and she ran through the bunker. "Narcissa you grown old why is that. Yesterday you were still twelve" Bellatrix shouted.

Whatever the rune spell had done, it also made sure that Bellatrix thought that everything about herself was just like it always had been.

Narcissa laughed a little at seeing how her sister ran through the bunker. She hoped she had done well by doing this. She knew that Bellatrix had almost learned everything when she was just ten years old. There was only the fake memory of her own that she still had to place back in her head. She would do that tomorrow morning if she would get the chance for it.

It was almost five o'clock in the morning when she brought Bella back to the sacrificial chamber. She examined the spell that she had to carry out in front of Voldemort. She studied it carefully. If she would forget a single rune, the spell would not work properly. But as an outsider you would not notice it. Well, she knew that Voldemort had never been that good in ancient runes. So she hoped she could mislead him with this spell.

She brought Bella into a deep sleep. This so she would think she had dreamed it all when she awoke. Of course that was a simple thing to say to Voldemort. She would say this so he would not know that she already had the memory of a ten year old girl.

Narcissa drew the runes on the undressed body of Bella, and forgot one intentionally. In silence she waited until her Lord Voldemort would be there.

It would take almost half an hour before he finally arrived in the chamber.

Narcissa told him the lie of the dream thoughts. To her surprise, he believed her completely. Narcissa swallowed by her lie, and then read the spell out loud and Bellatrix started to glow bright and completely from head to toe. Now she told her Lord that it was time to give her the memory.

Lord Voldermort bent down to Bellatrix and whispered in to her ear. "Find Harry Potter, kill Harry Potter" he hissed in her ear.

Bellatrix repeated what Voldemort had told her. _"Find Harry Potter, kill Harry Potter"._

After that Voldemort asked Narcissa how long it was going to take before she could do the next spell.

Narcissa took a look at the page and told him, it would take her about four hours. But in all honesty it would only take her about two, something her Lord didn't need to know.

Voldemort left the room so that Narcissa could place the next runes on her naked body.

First she placed the rune that she had not done the first time. She quickly told the spell and stood by her ear. "Bellatrix please become happy, and friends with Harry Potter, when you're in school. Love Harry Potter he will be a mighty wizard and he'll be good for you, help him with everything you can".

Bellatrix repeated what Narcissa had told her in her ear and glow bright and completely from head to toe. "_Bellatrix please become happy, and friends with Harry Potter, when you're in school. Love Harry Potter he will be a mighty wizard and he'll be good for you, help him with everything you can_".

Narcissa quickly placed the encrypted memory back into the head of Bellatrix. If all went as she wanted it to go, then she would recall this memory when she was sixteen years old. Then she would remember that she was Bellatrix Black, that she had two sisters.

Perhaps then she could even help her to get rid of Malfoy. She would also recall the memory of Narcissa, the memory about how she had been used and abused over the years.

Narcissa removed the runes which Bellatrix had all over her body, and quickly placed the new ones that she needed for the next spell.

It had hurt her when she had found out that Bellatrix had always done everything under the influence of the Imperius curse. The woman that was on the table in front of her was not a monster that was described in the books, it was her sister. She had always been used and abused by Lord Voldemort and her husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

Now she herself was going to help Lord Voldemort to rejuvenate her and send her back in time. All with the aim to kill Harry Potter, just the thought alone made her sick when she thought about what her sister had to do.

Bellatrix would be seven years old when she would wake up in a different time. She would have no family but she would have magic. For the first time in her life she could be happy.

Narcissa only hoped her deception was successful, and that she was not going to kill Harry Potter. How Voldermort could let a thing like this happen she could not understand. Shape someone into a child and then watch that child kill another child. It had been that sick thought that made Narcissa decide to fool her Lord.

She thought it was good to send Bellatrix back to an earlier time. Maybe her sister could have some luck for once, and not end up in Azkaban, and have a chance at a better life.

The good thing was that nobody could see her as the older Bellatrix. When Bella would wake up in that point of time, her older self would be sitting in a cell in Azkaban.

Many thoughts went through her head, and that all happened while Bellatrix lay asleep on the table.

When Narcissa was finished with the second set of runes she asked Lord Voldemort to join her, while she would perform the spell.

When Voldemort left the chamber Narcissa ones again looked at her sister. On the face of Bellatrix she could now see the pain that she was in. The whole process of the spell would last a whole day according to the book.

With every hour that past she saw pain and change on the face of her sister. The sunken eyes from years of captivity had disappeared before her eyes. With every minute she became younger and younger. The bags under her eyes also disappeared and gave way to a beautiful and younger version of Bellatrix.

After a few hours Narcissa recognized the sister that she had lost so long ago. Now that she was a girl of fifteen years old.

As she drifted off into her own thought, she thought of anything and everything. Sirius came into the memory of Narcissa. She saw him running through the garden behind her and her sister. Both sent chuckle spells at each other. It was a wonderful reminder that she got.

Bellatrix was on the table and was now twelve years old. Narcissa looked at the clock and saw that she was working for twenty hours. And she had to go another four hours. Just another four hours and she would be the girl of seven that Narcissa would recognize ones again.

Voldemort walked into the room and looked approvingly at Narcissa. "You've done nicely Narcissa, you are your lord worthy" Voldemort hissed.

Narcissa was disgusted with those thoughts. It was her husband that was a death eater, not her. She really wanted nothing to do with this. But she knew she had to do it. The worst thing was that Lucius was raising their son to be a death eater. Her little Draco would be just like her husband and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe little Bellatrix could do something for Draco.

Lord Voldemort gave her another book that she had to look at. She saw it was a spell to send someone back in time. From the spell alone she could see that it was centuries old, it could even pinpoint the correct number of years, up to the precise month, where the person would come back into existent s.

There was only one place left where they needed her to appear. Voldemort would do the spell together with Narcissa. Since two people were needed for that specific spell. Voldemort would also figure out where they were going to do the spell.

That night Voldemort told his followers that he had released Bellatrix from her suffering. Voldemort was telling everybody of how he had slain Bellatrix. She was an example to the others, he said. This was what he would do with anyone who did not follow his orders.

"Dirty bastard" was the thought that went through the head of Narcissa. But in her face there was nothing to see. Narcissa looked at the table, in her mind she was with her sister. Who now lay asleep in the sacrificial chamber.

Bellatrix was again pure and innocent, and Narcissa only hoped that her new life would be full of love and happy memories. This was it, there was nothing more she could do.

The next morning Voldemort, and Narcissa with Bellatrix apperated in front of a building that lay in ruins.

"This has previously been an orphanage near Harry. A year ago I destroyed the building, it was in my way" Voldemort said like it was nothing at all.

Narcissa knew that Voldemort had once been in an orphanage. And that it probably was this orphanage where he had been.

Bellatrix, who was still held in her sleeping form, lay on the ground in front of their feet. Together with Voldermort she began the ritual. Bellatrix was slowly fading into nothingness. The ritual would be successful if Bellatrix would completely disappear and when they would hear a bang.

The next ten minutes that followed was nothing more than to say the spell over and over again. From out of nowhere there was a bang and the spell was done.

Voldemort said nothing and Disapperated.

Narcissa was left behind just standing there. She stood there just watching with tears in her eyes. She was looking at the spot where her sister had just been lying on the ground, a spot that was now empty. In thought she said goodbye to her sister.

If she was successful, then the encrypted memory that she had placed in her mind would unlock now. Now that Bellatrix would be sixteen again she would remember everything about who she was. That was where she was now hoping for.

"Goodbye dear sister of mine. I hope I will see you soon and safely home again".


	3. (BSC 1) C3 One with the same fate as th

A/N: to everybody Thanks for the reviews.

A/N: I have updated this chapter on 7-02-2016. I took away some mistakes and changed it here and there. In time I will go through all the chapters. This chapter is also about two hundred and sixty words longer.

* * *

(BSC 1) C3. One with the same fate as the other. Part 1

Bella was slowly opening her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake, I hope that all is well with you little girl?" asked a friendly looking woman while she was kneeling beside Bella. "We were quite shocked when you suddenly were lying on the sidewalk in front of our orphanage". The woman looked at Bella while she said that and gave her a sweet smile.

"Where am I" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"You are at our orphanage in Little Whinging. And we found you here on the sidewalk, right in front of our orphanage. We don't know how but you were suddenly there, right there from out of nowhere". The woman helped Bella to her feet and led her inside the orphanage.

Bella looked a bit scared she did not know what to do. She followed the woman inside and sat down in the chair which she had pointed out to her.  
"Do you know where your parents are dear" asked the woman her in a friendly tone.

Bella looked a little insecure at the woman. "I have no parents, At least I think I don't," Bella told her. "I know I should have. But I cannot remember them" Bella told her still a little confused with her own answer.

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at her carefully. "You have no parents, or do you not know what parents are," she asked Bella.

"I really don't know madam" Bella answered her with a bit of sadness in her voice.

When Bella said this, the woman knew that something was wrong. You could never really know what was going on. So she immediately thought the worst, she called a doctor and the police.

Bella was taken to a room where she could play with another girl.

The woman immediately went to investigate. No one in the neighborhood seemed to be missing a child. That was, after all, what the police had told her. In all the surrounding villages, there were no children missing either.

The police had promised her to do a nationwide search. Maybe the girl was missing somewhere else in the country. And she ended up here in one way or another.

When the doctor had left she found out that there was nothing wrong with her. Her health was good and she had no visible injuries, at least not what they could see at first hand. Okay, she was a bit shy. But then again who would not be, in a strange environment like this, especially, if you are were a little girl like her?

Then there were still a few things that she did not know of her. She took the decision to go and talk with her herself. For starters, she did not know her name or her age. "Hello sweetheart, may I ask you something" the woman started when she walked into the room.

Bella looked at the woman and nodded slowly.

"I would first like to know your name so I know how to call you when I need you".

Bella had to think hard for a moment, "My name is Bellatrix Smith. But everyone just called me Bella, at least that's what I think".

The woman frowned a bit but continued. "And Bella, where do you think your parents are now" it was kind of a trick question but she wanted to try it non the less.

"I have no parents, ma'am. I'm not sure why, but I know that I have no parents. At least I think I don't" Bella said.

"I still have one more question for you Bella".

Bella looked at the woman and nodded again.

"Bella how old are you," how could a question be so simple? And still leave Bella to think so hard the woman wondered.

"I think I'm seven years old Madame". Bella said with a weak smile.

It was weird when she got the answers from Bella. She was friendly and well cared for. And yet she had to think deeply and hard for each question. Maybe she had a concussion or something else. The woman could not think of something else, at least not as quickly.

Bella was brought back to the room, the room with the other girl. There, she could get some play time or talk if they wanted to.

For Bella, however, it was not nearly as nice as it was before. The girl scolded her and told her the most awful things. At one point, she started pushing Bella.

What the girl did not know was that Bella was a witch. She had no wand, but she did have the magical power.

The girl pushed Bella again and again. And from out of nowhere the girl was thrown hard against the wall.

This could be called accidental use of magic. This was something muggles were very afraid of. It was something they could not explain or understand. And for that it was called freakish behavior.

The friendly woman came in and suddenly she was not so friendly anymore.

The girl that Bella was playing with turned out to be the daughter of the woman. And that was something that Bella had not known.

Bella was told that she would go to a special foster home, one special foster home, which the mother of the woman had used for a boy that was just like her. And that was almost sixty years ago.

She was pushed into an empty room with only a bed and a chair for her. There she had to stay until they had found her parents, or until the foster parents came to pick her up. And perhaps they could find her a better foster family but that was something thought was highly unlikely. The woman suddenly sounded hateful and even a bit aggressive when she said this to Bella.

Bella was sitting alone in that room. She had to stay there and just wait for the foster family to come and pick her up. There was nothing for her to do so suddenly every thought she had went through her mind.

In the last few hours that she had been there were very boring.

The first so friendly woman was nothing more than a spiteful woman. She had brought her to this room and left her there. One time she had come and look at her. Then she had told Bella that they would be eating in about half an hour. But that Bella could not be among them. After all, she did not live in the orphanage. And therefore she had no right to eat with them.

The only other thing was the woman's daughter. Now and then she came to the door and called her bad names, names that would hurt her to the core.

At eight o'clock in the evening, a man and a woman walked into her room.

"These are your foster parents for as long as they are needed. They know exactly what to do with little girls like you. If we find your parents, we will let you know" The woman that started out so friendly told her, but she now told it to her with hatred in her voice and a look of loathing in her eyes.

That evening Bella lay on a single bed in a strange house. A Lot had happened today, but she did not understand it at all. Why could she not remember who her parents were? Why could she not remember the names of the two girls? Also why could she not remember more about the young boy named Sirius?

It was all so very strange and confusing to her. They were all happy memories of the girls and the boy, and not one of them was bad. No matter how hard she tried, that was all she could remember.

Well, she could also remember a lot of Latin phrases. But what those sentences meant, she did not know. Extremely tired of thinking so hard she fell into a deep sleep.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Bella was roughly awakened. Her thoughts went to the previous day. They were so friendly when they were there to get her. And now they were so mean, what happened.

"So from now on you are going to learn to cook wash and clean up. You are going to learn everything a good housewife should do, otherwise". **_Smack_**.

Bella got a slap right in her face. The pain from the slap brought tears into her small eyes.

"This is a warning for you. You're going to listen to us or you'll get more of these blows." **_Smack, smack, smack_**.

She had to be down at seven that was what the woman had told her. Bella sat on her bed and cried softly. Her hands folded in her lap.

Five minutes after seven Bella was down. Before she knew it, Bella was grabbed by her collar and was hit two times, straight in her face.

**_Smack, smack_**.

The woman told her that if she did not pay attention. She would be hit every day. Just as long as it took until she learned it.

Bella wiped her tears away and listened to what she had to do. Within a short time, and many bruises later Bella had learned a lot.

She could now cook and wash. She could do almost everything a house wife could do. There she became the house elf of the family even though she did not know what a house elf was. It was something that she had heard somewhere and knew that it was something she should know. Just like all the other things she suddenly remembered and still could not remember from where.

From early in the morning until late in the evening.

Bella was working every day and she did everything. She even had to do the garden.

The life that Bella now had was certainly no picnic. It would be a terrible life for her and she knew it. It was a daily misery that she had to endure.

Every day she had a new bruise.

Almost every night she lay crying on her bed. During the day you would not see her tears, but at night she would give them free rein to run wild.

Both her foster mother and foster father were beating her on a daily basis. It was gradually getting too much for her. At night she lay awake with the idea to run away. If she did everything according to the rules she had little or no beatings. But that was very rare and almost never, until that one particular evening.

Her foster mother had gone out for the night and she was alone with her foster father. He ask her to come to him, he was lying on the bed and patted the mattress beside him.

She was now eight years old and smart enough to know what he wanted. She saw how he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. While she shook her head violently she ran for the door. She would do everything and anything, but not this. She did not want to do this.

So she ran as fast as she could, away from this horrible house, away from those horrible people. Not once had she looked back. Not once did she looked over her shoulder. She did nothing but run, just running away from that place, running in to the deep dark night, far away from that house and hopefully to a much better place.

*#*

Early in the morning she woke up under a slide. Still a little dazed she looked around. She did not know where she was or how she got there. The only thing that she knew was that she never wanted to go back to those people.

In the distance she saw a large building which she recognized immediately. It was the orphanage where she had been before. That was a place where she would not go. Not now or ever again. Slowly she looked around. As she looked around she made the decision to do some walking throughout the neighborhood. It was not so much her care where she went as long as it was not near that orphanage.

In another playground she saw a group of boys. These boys were beating on a little boy with messy black hair and glasses.

Preferably she would walk up to them, and go help the little boy, but she did not want the attention on her. She watched and saw the little boy escape. Although you would not say it, he was very quick for his size. She followed him with her eyes and saw how he hid behind a wall. With his small body, he could not be much older than six years old.

Suddenly he looked straight at her. There she looked straight into the two most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. For a moment she was warm and fuzzy inside. She shook with her head and he was gone.

Later that night she sat under a railway crossing in a small tunnel. Here she was able to sit out of the cold wind that blew around that evening. With the thought of two green eyes she slowly fell asleep.


	4. (BSC 1) C4 One with the same fate as th

A/N: I have updated this chapter on 21-02-2016. I took away some mistakes and change it here and there. In time I will go through all the chapters. This chapter is again about three hundred and fifty words longer.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine.

To_lunaz, WHCnelson, ChazTaylor, Jordan Mathias, Xavras, Penny wise, Hivedragon and a lazy noob_. Thanks for the reviews.

A/N: I am sorry to say. That I am going to post every two weeks from now on.  
But the chapters will be twice as long. I cannot split them into two anymore. I am Sorry.

A/N: and this chapter is because you still have to wait so long for the next one.

* * *

(BSC 1) C4 One with the same fate as the other Part 2.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there. But she thought it had to be two hours for sure. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Bella heard some rattling that sounded like it was coming to her. With a frightened look in her eyes she looked up and around. She could see someone walking on the other side of the tunnel, and that person was coming straight at her.

As Bella looked closely she could see that it was an older woman with two big shopping bags. Slowly she passed by Bella.

Bella was looking around and saw that there was no place she could hide. So Bella did the only thing she could think of, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping the woman would just walk on. Maybe she would leave her be without a word.

Unfortunately, that was something the woman did not do. The woman stopped and asked what she was doing here at this time of the evening. Little girls like her had to be at home.

Bella made every effort to not respond. She did not look at her and kept her eyes closed like she was asleep.

"Did you come from the orphanage?" the older woman asked Bella kindly.

Bella looked at her and nodded slowly. "I do not want to go back there" Bella almost shouted. "Nor to that other woman and that awful man "Bella cried fiercely.

The woman looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "Well if that is the case than tonight you can come with me, tomorrow we will see what more we can do for you.

Bella thought for a moment, she did not know what to do so she slowly stood up. With small steps, she went after the woman to her home.

Her house was located in a street where Bella had not yet been. For a moment, they stood in silence in front of a house with No. 7 at the side of the door.

Bella took a good looked down the street. Everything from the grass to the fences looked the same to her. And it even seemed like everyone in the street had the same kind of car. When she looked at No. 4 she had e tinkle through her body that gave her a shiver.

Bella walked behind the woman and went inside the house. Inside the house, she looked around in amazement. Suddenly there were ten cats and kittens all around her.

Bella now understood what she heard rattling in the shopping bags of the woman. Those were the cat cans in the bags of the woman. The woman put the bags down on the floor and bent over. All the cats and kittens came straight at her, and they all looked up at the woman, so they could be petted.

Bella watched it all with a smile pasted on her face.

"Come on sweetheart they do not bite, you know," the woman said.

Bella smiled again and walked past the woman. She went inside the room and sat down on the ground. All the cats and kittens were immediately walking up to her.

Within ten minutes, Bella was lying on her stomach on the ground between the cats and the kittens. Everywhere around her there were kittens and cats. So she did the only thing that she could think of and tried to pet and cuddle them all.

The woman liked it when she got visitors. So the woman walked into the kitchen and left Bella behind with the cats. She had seen that the girl looked like she was malnourished. Just like a certain boy she had to keep an eye on.

First she wanted to ask the girl a lot of questions. One of the questions was her name. But as she looked at her she wanted to give her a proper meal first. So she went into the kitchen and went to work passionately. After an hour, she called the girl over to have dinner with her.

A little shy, Bella sat down at the table.

"May I ask you your name little girl?" the woman asked.

Bella looked at the woman who gave her a loving look back. The last year had been very miserable for her. But this woman was different, she was kind. "My name is Bellatrix Smith, but you can call me Bella," Bella said timidly.

"Well Bella my name is Figg, Arabella Figg, You can call me Arabella. Now you may eat as much as you want".

"Really," Bella asked.

"Yes, really, you can eat as much as you want".

Bella looked across the table. On the table was everything that she liked. So she took a little of everything that was there.

After eating Bella helped Arabella to clear the table, together they did the dishes and cleaned up everything.

Bella had removed her sweater because she became hot by the work she was doing.

Arabella saw that she was only wearing a T-shirt. Her small arms had the occasional bruise here and there. When she looked closely she could even see little cuts on her hand from working in the garden. "What would you say about a nice hot bath, Bella?" Arabella asked and Bella nodded.

She thought she was quite dirty, and a hot bath was something she was ready for.

Arabella had run a full bath for Bella and left her to it. At the door, she heard that Bella had stepped into the bath. As she shook her head she thought to herself. "Two children in one district who are treated this way. That's just outrageous".

Half an hour later Arabella walked inside. She saw that Bella was enjoying her bath. Arabella had an old T-shirt from her younger days in her hand. It was for Bella to put on later. She did this so that she could wash her other clothes.

Arabella threw a quick glance at Bella. She saw that the girl was covered with bruises and minor scrapes all over her body. "Bella, we should have to have a talk soon if that's okay with you".

Bella knew she was not going to wriggle herself out of it. So whatever would happen it was okay with her, in any case she did had a wonderful meal out of it.

After an hour, Bella came down and went into the kitchen. She was now squeaky clean and had a big smile on her face. On the table, she saw a glass of pumpkin juice waiting for her. Why she knew it was pumpkin juice she did not know. But she just knew instantly what it was. Slowly she sat down at the table.

Arabella sat down opposite of her and looked at her with a smiled. "Bella all these bruises you have, are they all from your foster parents".

Bella looked at her and blinked. She had expected that Arabella would ask her that question, but not so directly and straight forward as she did. Bella again nodded slowly.

"Bella listen, I'm going to tell you this once, so listen well. Tomorrow I'm going to the police. There I will tell them what the orphanage and those other people have done to you. Then I will tell them that you are staying here with me until they find your real parents. And when I get back you and I will go to London for some new and nice clothes for you to wear.

Bella had expected everything. She had to go back or she had to go somewhere else, but this was not what she had expected at all. The only thing left for her to do was hoping that it was really going to happen. Bella looked at Arabella and smiled at her. Bella quickly walked around the table and gave her a big hug.

The last hug Bella could remember was the one she got from Sirius. The downside to it was that she did not know whether that hug was real or not.

Together Arabella and Bella remained talking for a long time until Bella yawned. Arabella smiled and took her to her own room and own bed. Arabella smiled at her and went to her own room.

It was early the next morning and right after breakfast that Arabella went away, leaving Bella all alone in the house to play with the cats.

Bella sat on the couch and was looking outside nervously. She hoped that Arabella would come back soon. While she was looking outside the window she absentmindedly stroked a cat. The house that was diagonally opposite from the house she was at was No. 4.

Bella looked at the house and saw how a thin woman walked outside the door with her nose high up in the air. She was followed by a boy who could barely fit through the door. When she took a good look at that kid she noticed that she recognized that boy. It was the same boy she had seen the day before, the one that was beating up that little boy. To her surprise she also saw the little boy with those beautiful green eyes.

Was he living there, she thought. At the same moment as when the boy came out of the door he got a shove in his back. The boy fell on the street and was yelled at. He was told to go into the car that he had to pay attention and to not make a spectacle of himself.

The man who had pushed him was big and fat. He also had a big bushy mustache. The boy with the green eyes looked sad. While he sat down in the car as they drove off.

Bella just looked back and forth down the street for a moment. Afterwards she went back to play with all the cats.

On a table against the wall there was a little red book that was just lying there. Bella picked up the book and began to read. It was some kind of diary, but it had all of those horrible things in it. She sat down on the couch and took the book in her lap. Slowly she continued reading it page after page.

_Harry has turned four this day._

_The two blue eyes which he has, were the birthday present he received from his uncle.__  
_Harry put out the trash and something had rolled beside the waste bin. His uncle has beaten him four times for that mistake.__

_In the afternoon _Harry had to remove the poison ivy from the garden._  
_He had to do this from his aunt without the use of gloves. It was bad. I saw his aunt sitting there with a pair of gloves in her hands. Harry has done four hours of garden work with just one glass of water. And it was still the hottest day of the summer.__

Bella gulped and quickly flipped to another page. To her surprise the whole book was just like that. She did not know who that Harry was but she watched with horror to the text that appeared to be on every page. She read how Harry was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. And that Arabella had not seen him for four days.

When Arabella came home she found Bella sitting with tiny tears in her eyes. "Sweetheart what is wrong with you," Arabella asked. "Why are you crying like that".

Bella wanted to answer her but could get a word out between her sobs.

"Bella come sit with me" Arabella asked.

Bella looked at her sadly. Suddenly she got an anxious feeling, a feeling that gave her a little shiver. What was Arabella going to tell her?

"Bella you can stay with me for as long as it takes. That's what the police told me however you do have to answer some Questions" Arabella said with a smile.

Bella immediately looked pleased at Arabella and was waiting to see what more she was going to say.

"If the police cannot find your parents within half a year I will be allowed to adopt you. That is if you want me to when the time is there".

Bella looked at her "I no longer have to go to the orphanage or to those other people".

Arabella smiled "No honey, you may stay with me forever if that is what you want. Or until we find your parents".

At that point Bella was the happiest she had ever been in that year. She flew herself around the neck of Arabella and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. She sobbed in her neck and whispered softly "Yes, I want to stay with you".

That afternoon they were headed to London as agreed. Just to buy some clothes for Bella. After that Arabella had taken Bella to a McDonalds. It was something she had never done before. And just because of those reasons they had a wonderful afternoon.

Bella went straight to her room, and fitted all the new clothes she had received from Arabella.

Arabella immediately went to the kitchen to provide for dinner.

After an hour Bella was called downstairs for dinner.

Bella came down and looked at the table. The table was again full of everything that was tasty.

Arabella, who was already sitting at the table, looked surprised when she received a kiss from Bella on her cheek. "Thanks" was whispered in her ear by Bella.

After having washed the dishes together it was time for a quiet evening. Arabella sat down on the couch and Bella Again was sprawled on the floor playing with the cats. Bella just loved it here, and after a year of misery she was finally happy.

In the middle of the evening Arabella heard little sobs coming from behind the table. Arabella stood up and walked to the sound of the sobs.

Bella lay there on the floor while she was crying softly. "What is it dear; you had the same thing this afternoon". Arabella did not understand it until she actually saw the little red book. "Come sit with me and explain to me what it is that makes you cry".

Bella stood sobbing and looked with watery eyes at Arabella. "I found this book earlier this afternoon. And I'm so sorry for Harry. Is this really happening to him, all of it" asked a sobbing Bella.

Now it was Arabella who got watery eyes. She looked at Bella and nodded. "You know darling Harry lives here on the opposite of the street at No, 4". He is a small boy with glasses. And is the sweetest boy that I have ever known. But, like how you were beaten last year.

The same thing is happening to him and it has been happening from the day he arrived here. I've seen how he was laid down here on the pavement. He was still a baby. Even then as a baby he was almost never fed or cared for.

Sometimes I could hear him crying for six hours at a stretch. And I could do anything about it. It is very important that he continues to live there. But if i had my choice, I would have brought him here just like I did with you. You and him are the one with the same fate as the other".

Bella climbed onto the couch and looked out at No. 4. "I've seen that boy earlier this afternoon when he received a push by that big fat man. He fell out of the door and on to the ground. Yesterday I saw how he was beaten up by that fat boy and his friends".

Arabella immediately picked up her pen and wrote down what Bella was telling her.

"Arabella can I be friends with that boy. He has the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen".

At those words from Bella, Arabella could do nothing else but smile. "Yes my sweetheart you can be friends with Harry. Then he finally has one true friend. Merlin knows he still has no one or ever had one".

* * *

A/N: I will get back to what Bella had to say to the police. But it will be somewhere in book Five.

Greetings Winmau.


	5. (BSC 1) C5 this is Harry Potter

_A/N: I have updated this chapter on 06-03-2016. I took away some mistakes and changed it here and there. In time I will go through all the chapters. This chapter is about seven hundred words longer._

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I know my grammar of the English language is not the best there is. Perhaps it is the worst. Should I take cover now or not?_

_So I want to again say sorry for the mistakes. But I hope you have fun with my translation of Bellatrix tweede Kans._

_This said. Have fun with chapter 5_

_PS: Harry Potter is not mine; this is just a story from a fan._

* * *

C5 This is Harry Potter

For the rest of the evening, Bella had hung on the couch and looked at the house at number 4.

That evening Arabella had asked her why she did that. But the answer Arabella got was an answer that she did not expect.

"The boy across the street of us has it worse than I ever did. In the morning, I only had to make breakfast. And I was only hit if it was not ready in time or when I had done something wrong. That was the same with everything I had to do, if I did something good, then I would not get hit" Bella paused and again looked at the house on NR. 4.

"But Harry from across the street has it much worse than I've ever did. He gets hit because they like to hit him; he gets a thrashing just for the fun of it. Yesterday I saw how much they liked to humiliate him. His uncle pushed him out of the door and on to the ground with just one blow" Again Bella paused and gave Arabella a look. "And if I may, I want to be his friend, only if it's okay with you".

Arabella looked at Bella and was stirred. "I think Harry would love that. But now it's time to go to bed young lady".

Later that night Bella had a dream. She was walking with Harry from across the road; they were holding hands and they were somewhere in a playground. It was a wonderful dream when it started. But it ended up really weird.

In the middle of the dream there was a man with a bald head and almost no nose. This man had red eyes and pupils like slits. He was constantly asking her to murder someone named Harry Potter. But she did not know who this Harry Potter was. The only Harry she knew was the boy who lived at number 4.

On the other side of the playground stood a blonde woman, one who seemed very familiar to her. It was a woman who asked her to be happy and to be friends with Harry Potter?

She slowly woke up and could clearly remember the dream but it was one dream she didn't understand. In the dream the man with the red eyes became angry and angrier, every time he told her that she had to kill this Harry Potter. He even said something which hurt her in her dream. A was a pain she could still feel now that she was awake.

At breakfast, she told all of her dream to Arabella. She had described everything and also told her what the man looked like.

Arabella had told her that she had to listen to the woman and that to kill someone was very, very bad.

Bella knew that to kill someone was bad and therefore she would rather know who this Harry Potter really was.

Although Arabella knew that the young Harry, who lived across of them was the great Harry Potter. She did not know if Bella would be a witch. She did however knew that the bold man was none other than Voldemort. He was the only man she knew with red eyes and pupils like slits.

Arabella was also not sure whether she should tell her that Harry from across the street was none other than Harry Potter. And especially now that she knew that Voldemort wanted him dead.

There were a lot of questions that were raised in Arabella's mind when she heard the story from the dream. For now, she decided to wait and see what would happen. She could always decide later what she could do with, or could do about it.

Bella now simply sat on the couch and looked at the house on number 4. This happened a lot after she had heard the stories from Arabella, and also after she had read that little red book. She now knew that she only wanted to do everything she could to help Harry.

The way Bella was doing all of this for little Harry, from across the road was very admirable, at least that was what Arabella thought of it. It was something that gave her a warm feeling.

It was just unfortunate that they had not seen Harry for almost three whole days. Arabella had told Bella, that he was probably locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. That again was something that was happening more and more.

Bella knew that Arabella knew more than she had told her. She also knew that she could not ask any questions about it. So that was something she would not do.

Her main goal now was to make Harry just a little happier, even if it was with something very small. But the idea that someone could lock up a little boy like Harry, in a cupboard under the stairs where only cleaning stuff were supposed to be. That was too much for Bella to understand.

*#*

Two days later Bella saw how little Harry slowly walked out of the house. He had his eyes almost squeezed shut. The sun seemed to irritate him badly, more than it usual did. She looked over at Arabella and asked why that was.

Arabella told her that it was due to the dark closet in which he was locked up for four days now. This was something that Arabella had not told Bella before. The fact that Harry had no light in his cupboard was something Arabella had not told her.

She had read the red book several times, but there was nothing at all about the fact that he had no light in his cupboard. And she was now wondering what else he did not have in that cupboard.

This went through the mind of Bella while she was curled up in her spot on the couch, just looking at little Harry from across the street.

A car drove by and in front of Harry it honked its horn.

Bella looked straight at Harry and saw that he was so scared when the car honked its horn it startled her.

Little Harry ducked and was now squatting on the sidewalk, with fear written all over his face.

For Bella, this was a terrible sight to see. She had never seen anyone so scared before. So out of pure instinct, Bella got up and ran to the front door. She immediately wanted to go to Harry and comfort him, just to tell him that all would be well that she would be there for him.

She however was stopped at the front door by Arabella.

"Sorry love, but this is something that you should not do. It is just as I have told you, it is very important that Harry is where he is. I know it's terrible when you see him so scared. I myself have seen it too often to find it a good thing. And yes I know it hurts when you see him like this, it always makes me hurt inside. But it is not allowed for us to do something about it. I do not know why, but it is just not allowed. When you are a little older I will tell you all about it but not now".

Arabella sat down next to Bella and looked at Harry. "Sometimes Harry comes here for just a few hours or so. Even then, I have to pretend that Harry is not a nice boy. It is also something that you should do when he comes here".

Bella looked at Arabella and wanted to argue but Arabella held up her hand.

When Harry is inside and the door is closed then we can be nice to him, but not before that. His uncle and aunt will beat him if he is just talking with someone else, that's the reason why we should pretend not to be nice to him.

Occasionally Harry will come here for a weekend. If that happens, then we can have some fun with him, only his aunt and uncle may not know about that. So whenever he comes over we have to do it secretly".

Bella now looked at Arabella with a very sad look. She now wanted nothing more than to help little Harry. But Arabella had helped her very well so she knew that Arabella had to be right. She did not like it but she did understand it. Bella could now only look at Harry, when he came out of the house.

Usually he looked fearfully around himself. Just looking around himself as though he could be caught by his cousin at any minute. Then he went and sat behind the flower bed under the window. And sitting there just waiting for his cousin to come home. Afraid because he was not allowed to come home earlier than his cousin and scared about what could happen if he did so.

"Arabella, why is Harry sitting in that flower bad" Bella asked after a while.

Arabella looked out of the window and saw Harry sitting there. "That is the only spot where his aunt and uncle can't see him. It is his safety spot.

Harry was just sitting there hours on end. Looking at everything that was happening in the street? All this had happened before and it happened a lot was what Arabella had told her. Bella now knew that Harry's life had not been easy and it had not been easy for a very long time.

Night after night Arabella watched as Bella was looking towards the house at number 4. The only thing she looked at was Harry, and what was happening to him. If she saw something she immediately wrote that down in the red book which Arabella had started. That little red book was slowly filling up with small events and each more gruesome than the other.

*#*

Bella was slowly finding her own place while she was living with Arabella, It had been over two months and she loved every minute of it. From the police they had heard that all the efforts they had done for finding her parents had failed. So Arabella felt that it was time for Bella to go to school.

This she had already discussed with Bella because she knew that after more than a year, the chances of finding her parents were almost zero. And going to school was a thing where Bella looked forward to. So after some paperwork all was ready and her first school day would be that Monday.

On Sunday Arabella had told her to go to bed early. Before she went to bed she quickly looked out through the front window. From their front window, she could just see how Harry went into his cupboard. She watched his uncle closed the cupboard with a padlock that was another thing she had not seen before. So while she wrote it in the red book, she asked herself what Harry had done this time to be locked up at night.

*#*

On Monday morning Arabella walked with Bella hand in hand towards the school.

From out the corner of her eye, Bella saw the cousin of Harry as they walk to school. His cousin was someone you could not miss; he was as fat as a baby whale. With wide eyes she looked around her. When his cousin was there then Harry had to be here to. But unfortunately she did not see Harry anywhere.

Maybe he was in a different class she thought. He was younger than his cousin; at least he looked much younger so he had to be in another class. But wherever she looked there was no Harry. She hoped she would see Harry at school. But became slowly afraid that he might not be at this school at all, maybe he was at a different school.

In a way Bella was glad that she could go to school, and in a way she was not. She herself could never make friends it was something she suddenly remembered. There was always something going wrong and it was always something that happened that she could not explain. That was also the one thing that would put an end to her friendship.

Why she had this recollection she did not know but it was a new one for her. Things always happened which made other people very upset at her. It was just like with the girl in the orphanage. Bella was so scared of her when she pushed her, and suddenly she was flying backwards into a wall. And that was why the girl's mother was so angry with her, and Bella was sent to those horrible people.

At the gate of the school Arabella said goodbye to Bella and went away.

Bella was a little hesitant when she was brought to her new classroom by a teacher. "Class, this is Bellatrix Smith she is our new student from now on. And she told me that she wants to be called Bella, Bella dear why don't you just take a seat in the back with Harry".

Bella jumped up a little and looked straight to the back of the classroom. There all alone and all the way in the furthest corner was Harry. Around him was a half-circle of empty tables. Bella smiled to herself and went straight for the table that stood beside Harry.

Harry looked at Bella and asked if she wanted to sit down in front of him.

Bella did not understand why he had asked it of her. He did sounded apologetic but most of all he sounded nervous and scared. But because she did not wanted to fight with Harry on her first day, she did what he asked of her and sat down in front of him.

The first morning in the school went very slow and Bella just looked around the classroom. Right In the middle of the classroom, where his cousin was sitting, who appeared to be called Dudley?

Dudley Dursley had a smug look on his face. That was a look that Bella right away found repulsive about him, she immediately thought of all the things she had saw of him and had read about him in the little red Book. She actually found him instantly atrocious.

She quickly glanced at the clock and hoped it would soon be half past ten. That was also the time when she would have her first recess, and her first chance to finally talk to Harry. Unfortunately, the clock is never fast enough when you want it to be.

When the bell rang at half past ten Bella remained sitting down, she was looking at Harry and waited for what he was going to do.

Harry did not look at her and quickly walked past and out of the classroom.

It was also now that Bella saw that Harry was very fast. She followed him and was looking where he was going. Around the corner she saw that Harry had disappeared. The first thing Bella wanted to do was go back and look again but was just in time to hear the voice of his cousin.

"Come on guys, I think he's already outside".

This was the opportunity for Bella to see what his cousin was going to do with him while he was at school. She saw his cousin walking with three of his friends. They were the type of guys who had more muscles than brains.

Bella noticed that the boys went around the corner to go and search for Harry. When she herself looked around the corner, Harry was nowhere to be seen, the only thing she saw was Dudley and his friends whom were knocking over everything in search for Harry. But wherever they looked they did not find Harry anywhere.

Bella looked from a distance at the boys and saw how desperate Dudley was searching. From the corner of her eye she saw something with messy black hair run past her as she looked around.

Harry ran to another corner of a building and around it. Bella looked quickly back to Dudley and saw that he and his friends were still looking for Harry.

So she herself went around the corner to where she last saw Harry. Bella slowly walked up to him and looked at him carefully.

Harry was sitting behind a trash can with his back against the wall, he was breathing deeply from all the running he had done. Harry looked her straight in the eyes and smiled sweetly at her. His green eyes gave her a warm feeling, a feeling that she felt immediately deep inside her.

"Your name is Bella is it not" Harry asked gently as he looked around him with searching eyes.

"Yes, I'm Bella, and you're Harry".

Harry nodded and looked to both sides again. "Bella you'd better not talk to me, otherwise Dudley will also beat you. He does not want me to have any friends you know. And I do not want anyone to get bullied because of me". Harry stood up and immediately walked away.

"Harry" Bella called after him.

Harry turned around and looked at her again.

"Harry, I do not mind though. I just want to talk to you, and Dudley does not affect me".

Harry just looked at her. "Thank you Bella, but it is better for you to not be my friend. You do not need to be beaten up because of me; you're too sweet for that". With a small smile, Harry quickly walked away from her.

Bella watched him go but did not quite understand him. But he had told her that he liked her she was sweet. She could not help blushing at the thought, while she stood there with her mouth open.

When she saw that Dudley finally got a hold of Harry, He and his friends immediately started to beat on him very hard.

Bella watched with horror at what Dudley did to Harry. Harry worked himself loose and ran off. She ran after the group and saw Harry sitting on the roof of a shed. How he came to that was a mystery to her, but he was on top of the shed.

The worst thing was that Harry still was the one who received punishment for that. She had tried to help him by saying that he was being chased and bullied. But unfortunately for her, it did not help at all.

At the end of the day she saw how Dudley was picked up by a car. But Harry had to walk home alone. Again she wanted to go to him, but Arabella stopped her. "Not yet dear perhaps in a few weeks but not just yet".

*#*

That evening at dinner Bella told everything that had happened that day to Arabella. She also said that Harry could not talk to anyone, and that he could not have any friends. If he did have them, then his cousin would beat that person up and Harry to. She also told Arabella that Harry did not want her to talk to him, and why.

Then she asked why Harry just walked away, she had a sad look when she asked that question because she just did not understand it.

When Arabella, was explaining it Bella, That Harry did not want anyone else to have problems because of him, Bella was almost to tears.

"**But Harry cannot do anything about it**. **His cousin is doing it, He does not**" Bella almost cried.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. But Harry thinks that that is precisely why that it is his fault. That's why he does not want any friends. He thinks they are safe this way. It has always been told to him that he was the problem. So by staying away from everyone he is keeping himself, the problem, away".

Tomorrow was the day Bella was going to go and try again to talk to Harry. That night she had a very bad dream, one that remained hanging in her head well into the morning.

"Arabella" Bella called.

"Yes, dear what is it".

"Last night I had a bad dream it was the same dream as before. You know the one in the playground. This time I dreamed about that guy with the bald head and those gazing red eyes. He again told me that I had to kill Harry Potter, but I do not know who Harry Potter is.

However I noticed that there was a young man who came running up to me. He had a stick in his hands and fired it. It was as if he could do magic or something. The young man looked at me and had the same green eyes as Harry from the other side. I think it was Harry. But he told me that I should make my own choice and that I should not do what the man said. Then I woke up" Bella said in a soft voice.

Arabella got a bit of an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She now knew who the man with the red eyes really was. That man was none other than Voldermort. Sure she had known it before, but now she was sure of it. What she did not understand was that this little Bella had a connection with him.

Fortunately, Bella did not know who that man was.

Arabella also received an uncomfortable feeling because Bella had to kill Harry Potter. But luckily Bella did not wanted to do this.

Arabella was thinking how to proceed now, she could tell it to Dumbledore. But she had already told him all about Harry. And yet, he left Harry with those terrible people as if it was nothing unusual. He did nothing for Harry; he did not come to have a look, just to make sure that she had seen nothing wrong, to see if the boy was okay.

She was now also aware that Bella had magical powers. Therefore Dumbledore would automatically find out that Bella was with her. No she had to find someone else who could help them, someone who would also love Harry, as they did.

The next day at school it was a make or break day for Bella. With a firm step she walked into the classroom, she went right up to Harry and picked up the chair and table next to Harry and sat down.

"Sit down in front of me, so you will not get in trouble" Harry hissed at her.

"No" Bella hissed back. "I can sit where I want to sit, and there is no potbelly that will stop me. And when I have nothing to tell you he cannot blame me for anything".

Harry looked at her with large eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. Bella was right and he knew it.

While the lesson was in full swing and almost everyone listened to the teacher except Dudley. Bella saw that Dudley was up to something.

Dudley glanced over his shoulder and smiled a nasty smile at Harry.

Bella saw that he was about to do something but decided to just watch.

Dudley grabbed a piece of chalk, which he had lying around on his table and tossed it against the head of the teacher, it hit her precisely in the back of her head.

She turned around and immediately asked who had done this.

"Harry did it teacher I have seen it myself" Dudley told her with a slimy smile.

"Oooo Harry, if that is true" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, it does not matter to me" she cried frustrated. "You have no recess today, you can stay inside and read your book".

Bella looked angrily at Dudley who was only laughing.

Harry saw what she did and tapped on her table.

Bella looked at him and immediately got the warm feeling in her Belly. It was the feeling she always got when she looked in those green eyes of his.

"Please Bella do not interfere with it. I'm quite happy with this. When I am inside, he cannot harm me" Harry said.

Bella had not looked at it this way, but Harry was right.

During recess Bella walked over to a tree and sat down underneath it. From that spot she was able to look at Harry who was sitting in the classroom behind is table reading his book.

Harry went over to the window and looked across the playground. His eyes crossed with those of Bella.

Bella looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. A little shyly she smiled back at Harry who was pointing just a little to the left of her. Bella followed his finger to where he was looking. There she saw Dudley and his friends beating up another boy during the recess. She looked back to the classroom and saw that Harry was back at his table.

Once a week, Bella was sitting under the tree, sometimes it was twice a week. She was always sitting there when Harry had to stay inside and every time it was Dudley who was responsible for it.

She noticed that Harry was the complete opposite from his cousin. Harry was loving his nephew was not. Harry helped her when Dudley was not looking, something Dudley would never do. But the worst was when they were eating their lunches at school.

Harry always took two small sandwiches from his pocket, which looked old and soggy. Sometimes Bella thought that he only had dry bread with nothing on it, and that hurt her more and more every time she saw it.

And when she looked at Dudley she saw that he had the whole content of the refrigerator with him, Chicken legs and large pieces of sausage, sandwiches and cheese, as well as cakes and sweets. Whit what Dudley was eating you could feed the whole class, and you would still have leftovers, too.

When she had told Arabella about this, she immediately made extra sandwiches for Harry. Harry politely refused it at first. But when Bella continued to insist he took it but he still did it hesitantly. In his eyes she saw how happy he was with just a cheese sandwich.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Before they knew it had been a year and more. More and more often Bella got those odd dreams. These dreams gradually became nightmares, sometimes, Bella was screaming for hours on end that she did not want to kill Harry. Then she screamed as though she was dying of pain.

Arabella could do nothing more than sit beside her, trying to wake her up. And when she had her awake then it often took hours before she fell back to sleep again.

Arabella began to worry about Bella and did not know what to do. She did however know now whom she could ask for help and she did it right away.

Sometimes Arabella came to Bella, and walked into her room where she found Bella crying on her bed. Usually she was crying about Harry and sometimes about her nightmares.

Then Bella again asked her what she should do. Or she said she had that nightmare again. She just could not understand why that man always asked her to kill Harry Potter. Often she imagined herself that Harry Potter was the Harry she knew from across the street.

She found Harry sweet and kind, he was her best friend. That she told Arabella, that she and Harry were now exchanging notes in class. It was a way to talk to each other and in this way; Dudley did not hear them talk and could therefore do nothing about it or do anything about it against Bella.

Harry and Bella were not together at recess, it was something that they consciously did not do. Every child who wanted to play with Harry was beaten up by Dudley and his friends. And this was precisely the reason why Bella was not beaten up by them.

It also could not be done because Dudley was still after Harry whenever he got the chance. Once Dudley and his friends, wanted to have a go and beat up Bella.

Just then Harry came out of nowhere, and stood up for her. "Can you not beat me Dudley; you must now tackle a girl".

She heard Harry shouting fiercely. Dudley listened to Harry, his words made him so angry that he immediately started chasing after Harry.

Dudley stopped harassing Bella after that. Never had she heard Harry say something to Dudley. But on that day, that day he helped her. That day they became secret friends they became best friends.

Unfortunately by his action, it was so that Harry went home with more bruises and abrasions that day, more than he would have otherwise This was something that Bella felt ashamed about. Those bruises had been intended for her. But it was Harry who had got them for her.

*#*

"Bella, I will have a visitor this morning. And I would like to introduce her to you. And later I will have a surprise for you Arabella said.

Bella always loved it when it was Saturday. On Saturday Arabella always had a surprise for her. Sometimes they went somewhere. And sometimes they just bake cookies all day. Just things they could do together and have fun while doing it.

Bella came running into the kitchen and turned on the light. She always did this without touching the button. She just put her hand high in the air and there was light.

Arabella who was a Squib knew a lot about magic. She herself could make the most difficult potions that there were. This way she also knew that Bella was a witch. But that was something she had not told Bella yet. That would happen in about one year when Harry and Bella would both be eleven years old.

Bella poured herself some pumpkin juice. That was something she found very tasty. Arabella had told her that she always made it herself. At her first sip she was drawn to the bell on the front door.

Bella ran to the front door and opened it. There in the doorway stood an older woman with her hair in a tight bun. She had on a Scottish skirt and looked straight into the eyes of Bella.

"Good morning little girl I'm Minerva McGonagall and I'm here for Arabella Figg".

Bella looked at the woman while considering what to do. She seemed to be a very strict and yet she also seemed like a very honest woman to Bella.

"I'm Bellatrix Smith my lady, Aunt Arabella is in the kitchen, If you would follow me I will take you to her".

Upon hearing the name Bellatrix an eyebrow rose up at Minerva's face. She followed the little girl to the kitchen and greeted Arabella friendly.

Bella had to go and play in her room upstairs for a while, while the women could talk in the kitchen.

"Arabella Who's that girl" Minerva asked.

"I have no idea Minerva I found her under a bridge. I've tried everything but could do nothing for her. I even asked the police for help. The police have not been able to find her parents and I was allowed to adopt her. Now that I am allowed to adopt her I was also allowed to become her legal guardian, which I'm. But she is like my daughter. She has been living here for over a year now and her name is Bellatrix Smith".

"She looks a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange, if you ask me. What do you think about it Arabella" Minerva asked.

"Yes she does, but I know that Bellatrix Lestrange has no children so she could not be her daughter. But Bella here dreams about, He Who Must Not Be Named. He tells her that she has to kill Harry Potter" Arabella told her while she was looking at the table.

Minerva was shocked by the story, and especially about the influence of He Who Must Not Be Named.

"But there is more Minerva" Arabella continued. "She sits with Harry in the same class at the same school, and she is friends with him maybe even best friends.

Sometimes I find her crying until late into the night, when I ask her about it. She tells me what He Who Must Not Be Named asked her in her dream. The only thing he tells her is that she has to kill Harry Potter. Only those dreams are becoming more and more nightmares for her.

The only thing I'm sure of is that she does not want to kill Harry Potter. She doesn't know that her friend Harry is none other than Harry Potter".

Minerva nodded upon hearing the story. And quietly drank from her tea while she thought about what she had just heard.

"But Minerva" Arabella went on. "I did not ask you to come here for this. I want you to browse through that little red book, please". Arabella pointed to the red book that lay on the corner of the table in front of Minerva.

Bella sneak out of her room, she went downstairs and tiptoed into the living room to eavesdrop at the door. She had missed the first part that was about her. But she heard that they were now talking about Harry.

She heard Minerva ask "Is all of this true. Has all of this happened to Harry" she said.

And Bella also heard something about someone named Dumbledore and why he did not do anything about it. She also heard that Minerva found it quite nice that Bella was so good for Harry.

The doorbell rang again and Bella immediately ran back upstairs. She was, after all, not allowed to be downstairs while Minerva and Arabella were in the kitchen.

Bella heard the slam of the door and that she was instantly called to come down. Quickly she ran out of her room and came down the stairs. Halfway on the stairs she stopped.

Two green eyes looked up at her. It were the same green eyes, that always gave her that warm feeling from inside.

"Hi," was what they both brought out softly.

Minerva left the kitchen and came out into the hallway. She was startled when she saw Harry standing in the hallway. She recognized him only because of his green eyes. Those were the same eyes as those eyes as from Lilly Potter her favored student.

"Hello ma'am," Harry said sweetly.

"Hello young man I'm Minerva McGonagall."

"Hello. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Bella's eyes widened and shots from Harry to Arabella and back. "Harry Potter" she whispered softly.

Arabella looked at her and nodded.

* * *

_A/N: a few answers to any questions that may come._

_1 More on Minerva in the next chapter. Her role will only be revealed in Chapter 16 / and more in Chapter 17 what that is, I'm not telling. For the ones who are translating my Dutch version with Google translate. SSSSTTTT do not say a thing to the others. Do not spoil the story for them, HAHAHAHA_

_2 Something had gone wrong with the ritual carried out by Narcissa. What that was I'm going to tell you in book 5 or 6, but it may also be in Chapter 135 to 140. I do not know if I'm going to split the books. That's something you should decide for me._

_3 What is in the red book I will reveal here and there in the story?_

_4 And yes I'm adding things to the English version. Just to make the story a little nicer._

_Thanks and see you at the next chapter._


	6. (BSC 1) C6 Harry's, day of fun

A/N: I have updated this chapter on 20-03-2016. I took away some mistakes and change it here and there. In time I will go through all the chapters.

A/N: Okay I know I said that I would post again in two weeks. But I had finished the chapter and did not want to keep it from you.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and have fun with this chapter.

*#*

C6 Harry's, day of fun.

Minerva McGonagall gasped for breath when she heard Harry say his name out loud. Although he had the same eyes as Lilly and although she knew it was him, from the first moment he came through the door. Still the name made her swallow hard. With the little red book still clutching in her hands she glanced at Harry.

Her thoughts were going to all those things she had read in the little red book, while she was still in the kitchen with Arabella, and now as she looked at him she could clearly see what the book had said. He was much too small and much to skinny for a boy his age.

She could not believe that Dumbledore was exposing Harry to this kind of treatment without doing anything about it, but knew that Arabella would not lie to her.

The next thing she could not believe was that Arabella had brought a strange girl from the street into her house, a girl she knew nothing about. The one thing that Minerva was sure of was that both Bella and Harry were magical. She felt the magic flow from their pores simultaneously with waves in succession.

With Harry she could feel the magic at its best. He had more magic than any child of his age, more than she had ever felt inside a child before. But the magic of Bella was not far off, when she compared it with the magic from Harry.

*#*

Bella took Harry by the hand, and took him up to her little bedroom and sat on top of the bed.

Harry looked a little shyly at Bella. "Bella thank you for being my friend, even when Dudley has forbidden anyone to be my friend. And also for the notes you wrote in class, they helped me a lot. It was nice to speak to someone even when it was only by passing notes between us".

Bella did not know what to do now. On one hand she wanted to tell Harry that she knew everything that had happened to him, and also that Arabella had wrote everything down to help him someday. But she also knew, that Harry did not know, that she knew everything and therefore she could not tell him that.

"Harry do not say that, last year, you have saved me four times from Dudley and his friends. So we are equal at that point. If you had not done that, then Dudley would have beaten me to a pulp for all four of those times. Of course I'm your friend, never think differently about that and I will remain your friend".

"Thank you Bella" was all Harry could say.

"Harry, how do you feel about having no parents?" Bella asked him. "I miss mine and I do not even know who they are".

The question of Bella came as a total surprise to Harry. He had never stopped to think about that there could be other children who had no parents. Actually, he felt that it was quite understandable and yet he had never considered it. It made him ashamed of himself but knew that it wasn't his fault.

"I do not know Bella, I do not really know anything about my parents but they were much better than the Dursley's, I think. Even if they only tell me that they were drunks and layabouts" harry said in a small voice.

Bella wanted to say right away that it was so, but could stop herself just in time.

Harry looked what sadden but said nothing. He didn't want Bella to think badly about him.

"Sorry Harry, I heard Arabella say that you, just like me had no parents. And I thought I also have no parents. And we both had the same fate. Therefore I wanted to be friends with you, I'm sorry".

Harry glanced at Bella. "It does not matter Bella, I understand, you do not need to apologize to me". He was not really sure what she meant by what she had said. But she was the first person who wanted to be friends with him. Despite the fact that Dudley, had prohibited it, to anyone who wanted to be friends with him. Bella was the only one that was having, none of what Dudley wanted from all the others. And she was the only one who wanted to be around him. She was his first and the only friend he had. And for that reason alone he was grateful to her.

*#*

_Back in the kitchen with Arabella en Minerva._

Minerva and Arabella walked back into the kitchen. "Arabella how often did you show this little red book to Albus" Minerva asked her after they sat down again.

"Oooo, Merlin more than ten times I think, and each time I showed it to him it was with the same reason. Every time it was with the reason that Harry was mistreated very badly, and also that he was beaten and bullied. The first thing I saw was that baby Dudley was poking baby Harry with a stick in his side. Harry cried but those two muggles, his aunt and uncle just laughed at him, and did nothing against their son. They just let him go on with what he was doing".

"Did Albus, do something against it when you told it to him" Minerva asked.

"No, it's what it is, was all he said. It's a shame he had said but it has to be this way. It was for the greater good he said. That was his excuse each time when he was here with me. It's for the greater good, It's for the greater good". Arabella sighed heavily, "A little boy of eight years old with two black eyes. All for the greater good, Merlin can kiss my wrinkly old arse. with his greater good" Arabella spat.

Minerva looked at Arabella and took a deep breath. "Well I'll see if I can get something out of Albus when I talk to him about this. Otherwise I will go and talk to a number of teachers to see what we can do for Harry. I assume that Albus does not know that you have Bella here living with you" Minerva said and asked.

"No, Albus knows nothing about Bella, the last time he was here" Arabella had to pause a little. "I think it was more than two years ago. I was so mad at him that he didn't do anything about Harry, I even offered him to take Harry into my house".

Arabella saw that Minerva was in deep thought about what she had said. "Arabella, Please try to hide Bella, for as long as you can, especially form Albus, but also for the magical community. It is very strange that there is another orphan who turns up in little Whinging whiteout any knowledge of magic.

Now that we have Harry here as well, they I'm absolutely sure they have something to do with each other. I just do not know what, but you know as well as I do that sometimes magic works in the strangest ways" Minerva told Arabella in a hushed voice.

Together, the women drank their tea, and were just chatting about this and that, for the next few hours. At the door they took leave of each other, and Minerva told Arabella that she would owl her if she found something out.

*#*

"Come down you two" Arabella called to the two children from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry and Bella came down the stairs while they were laughing. Harry who was walking behind Bella just smiled.

Arabella saw that he was wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen on his narrow face. It cheered her up to finally she seen Harry as a cheerful boy whiteout a worry what so ever in his little mind. Normally he used to be so sad or scared of anything and everyone but not with Bella at his side. "Harry you know my foster daughter Bella is it not?"

Harry nodded but said nothing; he just looked shyly at Arabella.

"Well Bella told me how Dudley has been treating you at school. And that he does everything, to keep you from having fun or any friends at school". Arabella had deliberately not told Harry, that she also knew what was going on at his home, and especially with what was happening to him when he was there.

Harry looked a little saddened at the ground but nodded anyway.

"The Dursley's do not know that Bella is living here, and they also do not know that I'm her foster mother. And they have never seen her down here because the don't come over here. So do you mind if this will remain our secret for a while. Then you can come over here occasionally to play with Bella, and the Dursleys does not have to know anything about it" Arabella told him.

Harry seemed to become happier by the minute. He thought to himself that his uncle and aunt also did not need to know this. Otherwise, he was never again allowed to go to Mrs. Figg, not ever again. No, to keep this a secret was no problem for him at all.

"So Bella, I had promised you a surprise today is it not". Bella nodded and waited anxiously for what Arabella was going to say. "The surprise is that Harry is here until tomorrow evening. His aunt and uncle are gone until late tomorrow evening, so today the three of us are going to go to London".

Harry looked up startled and thrilled at the same time. He was never allowed to go anywhere. And today he had a real friend and he was going to London. "Thank you" he stammered to Arabella.

"Harry, I hope you do not mind but we are only going to buy some new clothes for Bella. So it's nothing special what we are going to do in London" Arabella told him.

"That does not matter though, I've never been to London so it seems like fun" Harry said softly.

Bella looked at Arabella. London was only fifteen minutes away by car, and Harry had never been there. She did not understand why, but Arabella was just shaking her head.

Arabella told that Bella and Harry first had to go to the bathroom, just in case.

Arabella took Bella a little away from the bathroom, when Harry was in there. "The Dursley's always brought Harry to me when they went to London. Just to avoid all nice things for Harry" Arabella said. "In London they could spoil their little whale of a son while Harry was not there".

The more Bella knew. The worse she felt about Harry. She just could not believe how badly he had it. She herself had witnessed it for a year, and that had been long year for her. And Harry was living through it for nine years now.

While she was thinking this, her mind went to the nightmares she had. She came to the conclusion that, the man with the red eyes in her dreams could go and fuck himself. She would never ever murder Harry Potter. She found his green eyes too beautiful, and something in his eyes gave her a warm feeling.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were walking through London. Arabella would prefer to have taken them to Diagon Alley. But neither of the children knew they were magical, yet. Arabella was for the magical community nothing more than a Squib. But she had enough magic within herself to get into Diagon Alley.

She always went to Diagon Alley to get her ingredients for her potions; this was what she always did when Bella was in school. Now, however, it was clothing store in, and clothing store out.

Harry was looking at everything and everyone; there was so much to see that he no longer knew where to look. At a given moment he was even skipping hand in hand with Bella.

"You two want some ice cream" Arabella asked them from out of the bleu.

"Yes, yummy" cheered Bella.

"Harry, what flavor do you want" Arabella asked him.

"C-can I have an ice cream too? I never got an ice cream before, only Dudley can have those". Harry turned his head away in shame. It was something he did not wanted to tell them, and yet he did it without knowing it.

"Harry, it does not matter" Arabella told him softly. But she did see the pain in the eyes of Harry that was now clearly visible. "Harry come and sit with me for a minute, then we'll go and get some ice cream".

Harry sat down on the bench next to Arabella, his head still hanging down.

Bella sat down on the other side of Harry. Bella took his hand affectionately and was also looking at Arabella.

"Harry, I've also seen a few things, I know you do not have it easy when you're at the Dursley's".

Harry wanted to say something but got a finger pressed on his lips by Arabella.

"Harry please do not say anything. You do not have to tell me anything, today I just want you to be happy and have some fun. Tomorrow you must go back to them, unfortunately I can do nothing about that. If I could do anything I would have done it immediately".

Harry just continued to look at her small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. With small watery eyes he looked up.

"If you've done all your chores on Monday, and those of the rest of the week, then you can come to us through the back door. In this way, the Dursley's will never know that you are with us. I also know that the Dursley's will not see you that way. If you do that then you can come to play every day with Bella.

And if you have to be with us, because they want it that way, then you pretend that you do not like me. Because I know that they will like it if you do not like it".

Arabella put her finger under his chin end pulled his head up a bit. "Harry you're a good boy, never forget that. You are very special and I'm trying to do something for you but I do not know what, and whether it will work. So if I and Bella are sometimes a little mean to you, then that is not true, we do it just so that the Dursley's will think we do not like you. That way you can be with us more often. If the door is closed and the Dursley's do not see you we can do nice things".

Harry looked at Bella and Arabella, he did not really dared to look into their eyes. "I understand" he said. "Can I really come and play if I keep it a secret?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, Harry, if you keep it a secret then you can come and play with Bella every day" Arabella said to him.

Harry thought for a moment and slowly his eyes began to glow, and a big grin appeared on his face. And especially when he got his ice cream the same one as Bella got.

That afternoon Arabella and Bella were showing him the best places in London. In a playground at a park there was a little time for Harry and Bella to play for some time while Arabella was resting for a bit. At the end of the afternoon, they went into a few more shops.

Although Harry did not really like shopping, he had a great time with them both. A man came running up to them, he was wearing a long dress. At least that was what Harry thought it was.

Arabella had told him that it was a dress robe, and that it was something other than a dress.

Yet Harry still thought it looked like a dress.

The man was kneeling in front of Harry and said. "It's great to see you again, sir. I am very honoured and happy that all is well with you". The man stood up and walked on without looking back.

Not really understanding he looked at Arabella. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly but said nothing.

The remainder of the Day, Harry saw that many people looked back at him and waved him goodbye or hello. He thought it was a pity that they had to return home again while he was having so much fun. After eating the delicious evening meal and after they had played a bit, it was time to go to bed.

Harry was still lying quietly just thinking for a few hours. He had his own room here and a lovely bed. Although he did not live here, he was allowed to come and play here every day. It had been a great day for him maybe even the best day of the lonely life he had so far.

The strangest thing however was that man who greeted him. As if he had known him for years. But the best part was that he could talk with Bella without Dudley preventing them from it. And that they now had to do nothing through a piece of paper. He laughed at the thought while he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

*#*

_At the same time in Bella's room._

Bella was in a room next to Harry. As she lay in her own bed, she looked up at the ceiling. Through the wall she could hear Harry tossing and turning in his bed. She did not know when she had fallen asleep, but it happened.

From afar, a bald man approached her. He was the one that she had seen in her dreams before. Two red eyes looked at her intently. "You must kill Harry Potter, you can kill him now". Bella shouted in her dream that she was not going to do that.

She screamed, "Why should I do that, I do not want to do that, and I'm not going to do that."

In her dream, the man looked at her with piercing eyes. The man wished she would listen to him. But that was the last thing she wanted to do.

From out of nowhere, the blonde woman came into her dream. "Stay friends with Harry Potter it is very important. Stay friends with Harry Potter" she said.

The woman was very familiar to her but she did not know from where she knew her. What she did know was that she believed in the woman. In the distance there was a black dog and suddenly there was a man with half long black hair. The only thing she knew of him was that his name was Sirius. "Sirius," she cried. But how she knew his name she did not know.

She felt a hand slip around her arm and back and she looked sideways. Two red eyes looked straight at her and were penetrating into her eyes. With much strength he squeezed her arm painfully. The pain went through her arm.

"Kill, HARRY POTTER NOW" The man shouted in her ear.

"No NO NOOOOO" Bella yelled. "No I'm not going to kill him, I do not want that, Help me Harry, please help me, please stop him" she screamed into the emptiness of her room.

*#*

_Back in Harry's room._

Harry was in a deep sleep when he heard Bella's voice in the distance. With sleep still in his eyes, he sat up in his bed. For a moment he did not know where he was. Then he remembered that he was staying the night at Mrs. Figg, he looked around his room again.

In the room next to him he heard Bella screaming out loud. He slowly stood up and walked half asleep toward the door. Then he opened the door softly and in the hallway he listened for a moment. It seemed that Bella was in a fight with someone. But there was no one else in her room he thought. Slowly he opened the door to her room and slowly walked into Bella's room.

*#*

_In the bedroom room of, Arabella Figg._

Arabella Figg's room was at the end of the corridor. She had just gone to bed when she heard Bella talking in her sleep. The name she distinctly heard was the name of someone who was called Sirius. She did not know where she'd heard the name before. But she knew that the name seemed very familiar to her. She told herself that she had to remember that name and to tell it to Minerva. Later, however, she would forget the name, and thus she would not tell it to Minerva.

She knew what dream Bella was having, it was the dream she had before. Now what she was thinking turned out to be the truth. Softly she heard Bella say that she did not want to kill Harry Potter.

Arabella immediately stood up and walked to her door. Just before she wanted to open the door, she heard another door open. She instantly knew that Harry Potter had come out of his room. There was a pause, and then another door opened.

Now she also opened her door and was slowly walking down the corridor.

She saw how Harry had slowly walked into Bella's bedroom. So she herself also walked towards Bella's bedroom door but didn't go into it. From out of nowhere she heard Bella scream.

"No. I'm not going to kill him. I do not want that. Help me Harry, please help me, please stop him".

With great difficulty, Arabella held the urge to run into the room. Slowly and carefully she looked around the corner of the door.

Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed. Bella was lying in his arms, and on his lap. Softly she heard that Bella was whispering something. But she could only make some words out of what she said, but not everything.

How long she had been standing there she did not know. But Harry had sunk down and was now lying beside Bella fast asleep. Together they slept like babies.

Arabella looked at it with a smile on her face, she hesitated for a moment. But at the end she decided to leave the room and let them lie there. They were so cute, in the way they were sleeping together and just did not have the heard for it to disturbed them.

*#*

_Harry's point of view_

Harry stood in the doorway of Bella's bedroom. Bella was whispering something, something about she did not want to kill somebody. He also heard the name of someone called Sirius, he did not know who Sirius was, but immediately he thought of someone called Padfoot. But the name Sirius told him nothing at all.

He now knew that Bella was having a nightmare. Her face was anxious and wild, but also filled with pain. Slowly he walked towards her.

Harry could not remember how many times he himself had been awakened from a nightmare. But always when he had a nightmare he would wake up all alone in his dark cupboard with no one to hold him or to help him.

How many times he himself had sat there crying softly in his cupboard. This was something that did not have to happen now. He was here today and he was going to help Bella, by comforting her. She would see that he was a good friend to her.

Harry softly grabbed her by the shoulders and sat beside her on her bed. Slowly he laid her head onto his lap and stroked her lovely through her hair.

"No. I'm not going to kill him, I do not want to do that. Harry Help me, please help me, please stop him".

Harry did not know against whom he had to help her, but he knew he had to help her. "Shush Bella he will not hurt you again, I'm here" he said softly as he stroked her hair. "I'm here Bella" he said again. "And I'll stay with you".

"Harry is that you, you're really here" she asked.

"Yes Bella, I'm here" he said. "Go back to sleep".

"Thank you Harry, he is walking away now, I do not know why, but it's like he's afraid of you". Harry please stay with me for a while, will you".

"That's okay Bella, I'll stay here with you" he said en smiled softly.

"Okay thank you Harry, Sirius is smiling to you".  
"Harry will not go wa nhe haa ...".

Harry saw that she again had fallen into a deep sleep. Now she had a smile on her face. He himself began to fall asleep again. He wanted to go back to his own room. But slumped down a little bit.

*#*

There was a ray of sunshine coming into the room. Bella who was yawning as she woke up, looked strangely at Harry who was now lying beside her.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at a startled Bella. Before he knew that he had woke up in a strange bed, and in a room that he did not remember.

"Harry what are you doing in my bed" was Bella's question right away?

Still sleepily, he looked at Bella.

"You had a nightmare Bella, and you cried out that you did not want to murder someone. Then you cried out that I should come to help you. I came and sat with you, and told you that I was here for you, to help you. When you became peaceful again, and you fell asleep, I, I think I also fell asleep with you" Harry told her as he blushed.

Bella giggled a little and said he had to leave now. She had to go get dressed and he could not be there. Or he was going to see her naked.

Harry hastily left her room and closed the door behind him as he blushed more and more.

Bella stayed behind and was thinking hard. She could not remember the dream herself but knew what it was about. The fear she felt in her heart. Was depressing and suffocating her. She hoped that Harry did not know that the man always told her that she had to kill him.

Later that day when Harry went back to the Dursley's, he was disappointed and a little scared. With an expression on his face that hurt both Bella and Arabella a lot but again there was nothing they could do about it.

*#*

Later that evening Arabella told her that Harry had comforted her that night. But that she had not told him who she had to murder. When Arabella told her she had screamed that she did not want to do it, and Harry had to help her, and that she needed him.

Bella looked at her wit big eyes. Especially when Arabella told her what Harry had done and how fast he had got then her out of her nightmare.

After those words Bella looked very surprised at Arabella, and her mouth had dropped. When Arabella told her, that she, in her sleep, had asked Harry if he could stay with her, because she wanted him to do it, and that he had done so just because she had asked it from him. Her mouth had dropped open once again.

The rest of the evening Bella had crawled on the couch and looked at the house at No. 4. That evening she had not seen him, not even for a short time. That night she often thought back to the conversation she'd had with Arabella.

Harry had come to help her. And Harry had done something without asking anything. Throughout the day, he had asked her nothing about the dream, he had respected her privacy. And yet he had just helped her, just like he always did at school.

The next day, Harry had not come to school. When school was out, Bella walked straight home to Arabella. She made sure that Dudley did not see her and crawled onto the couch. While she sat there she told Arabella that Harry had not been to school that day.

Arabella first looked at Bella, and then she looked worrisome to the house at number 4. She was not sure why, but that it was not right, that was one thing she was sure of.

When Bella was sitting alone on the bench, Arabella hurried off to send a letter to Minerva McGonagall. She instantly did this by owl post. But in a way that Bella did not see it.

Days passed and Harry had still not been to school, they also had not seen him outside of the house at NR. 4.

From out of nowhere on a Friday afternoon, Harry stood at the back door of the house of Arabella. His eyes were squeezed half shut by the light from the sun. He was very fearful and timid.

Arabella let him in and gave him a warm loving hug and was very afraid of the way he crawled into himself when she did that. "What happened to you my dear boy, where were you all week?"

She took him gently by the arm and saw how his face immediately went into one of piercing pain. As she rolled up his sleeve and saw an arm full of bruises. She could not help but cursed loudly. "Oh poor boy, come quickly and sit on the couch with me, Bella is at school but you know that right" She said.

Harry nodded and looked out of the window.

Harry was softly telling Arabella that his aunt had sent him here because she had to go shopping and that he was not allowed to be alone in the house.

"Harry why have they beaten you so very bad this time" Arabella asked.

"I have been dreaming of the man who has greeted me in London. The one who told me it was good to see me again. In my dream, he did it again. I told them the story in the morning at breakfast. And also that he was dressed in a dress robe". As Harry quickly looked to the outside, he turned back to Arabella and continued. "I know I shouldn't have done that but I could not help myself. Then, they just beaten me up and locked me in my cupboard for all those days".

Arabella was looking angrily at him but said nothing; after all it was not his fault, that he had such a horrible aunt and uncle.

"Sorry, but I must return to my aunt's home now, I have to clear up the groceries for her. Otherwise I will not have any dinner tonight" he said as he hurried outside again.

That afternoon, Bella came home and saw that Arabella was writing in her second red book. The first red book was with Minerva McGonagall. "You've seen Harry again?" she immediately asked, "How is he doing".

Arabella padded the seat next to her and told Bella to sit down. Then she told Bella what Harry had told her that afternoon.

Bella was now staring with big eyes at Arabella. Slowly the tears came into her eyes. "Harry received those blows after he had a dream, after he helped me all night long with my nightmare".

Arabella slowly nodded to Bella.

Bella ran out of the room and straight to her bedroom, crying loudly. That evening she did not eat, she did not feel like doing anything, she was just crying for her friend Harry, her friend Harry potter from across the street, her friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived at NR. 4.

*#*

A/N: Well I would say until about two weeks or sooner.


	7. (BSC 1) C7 Diagon Ally

A/N: Afan, thank you for your review. The problem I have with the grammar of the English language is, that I never know when and how I must do something like she'll, or I'm. Therefore I take the safe way, and instead of I'm I will do I am. I know it's not the best, but it's better than what I would be typing if I did not do that. Your advice to read other stories in English, I'm already doing it for a while. And yes it helps. This is the best that I can do for now. I'm learning, but it is slow. And I think that as the story goes on, it will get better with the grammar. if that does not happen, I still hope that you and everyone else will still have a lot of fun with reading my story's.

A/N: Thanks to Hivedragon: you are all going to see an almost entirely new chapter in the English version. It is not, this chapter but somewhere around the Chapter17 / chapter 20. He gave me a review on teachers. What it is going to be I cannot tell you. That you will read in that chapter.

A/N: I just finished my part three of the English version. So on to part four for me. And there is much that still needs to happen for you. So much that it's too much to tell you, you'll have to keep reading the story, sorry.

A/N: I'm not going to answer all the questions here. but I will always respond in private. this because I personally think that answering the reviews before or after a chapter, takes a lot away from the story. But like I said, I will always answer them in private. Thanks for the reviews. I mean it, thanks.

*#*#*#*#*#*#

C7 Diagon Alley.

That morning Bella came downstairs, her eyes were still red from crying all night. She slowly walked into the kitchen and did not respond when Arabella was asking her a question. It was something that made Arabella look up, Arabella could see from the expression on her face that she had hardly slept a wink that night. And so it still would be the same for a long time, for days, weeks, and months to come.

It would be another year full of misery for Harry. Harry, who was not in school because he was often locked up in his closet, would always look worse when he came, but he also came less and less to Arabella and Bella. In the notes that Bella and Harry exchanged at school she knew that the Dursleys were becoming increasingly difficult for Harry.

It sometimes seems that Harry was also beaten more and more by those Dursleys. Bella just could not understand that he needed to stay there. Occasionally Harry did come for a weekend at their home. Many such weekends were a form of relaxation for Harry. And almost every time he slept there, Bella again had that nightmare. Still she cried for help from Harry, just from Harry and only from Harry, and he never did seem to disappoint her in that way.

And he still was there and always by her side. He never asked a question. And he never gave any judgment. In the morning, they woke up in each other's arms. The first two times Bella had asked him why he was lying in her bed. But now she knew better. Harry was the one who would always be there for her. He would always help her. And yet nobody seemed to help him. Harry had always been in trouble. And there was nobody who was doing something for him.

She had just turned eleven and would go to a new school. Now she might never see Harry again. He was placed on a separate school by his aunt and uncle. Separate school from his cousin off course. Bella had heard that when she herself was hiding at the top of the stairs for them. His uncle had told Arabella that Harry went to a school for difficult maladjusted children. It would be a kind of boarding school where they would use the whip and beat him.

When Bella heard this she did not understand it at all. Harry was not difficult, he was sweet and nice. Much nicer than Dudley, that son of theirs, when Bella told Arabella, that she was looking forward to Saturday. Arabella could not help it but had to ask, "Oooo, and why is that," she asked Bella.

"Well Saturday is Dudley's birthday and Harry may not be there on his birthday. So then he will come here like always". Arabella looked at her, a little sad. "I'm sorry Bella. But Harry will not be here this Saturday. We are going away ourselves. I have agreed to go away with you and together with Minerva we are going to the beach"

Bella had screamed bloody murder for Arabella so to get them to stay here. But none of that had helped her to remain at home. That Saturday morning they were in a train on the way to the coast. Bella could still find a present for Harry when she would be there. It was another three weeks and then Harry would be eleven years old. The gift would be just for his birthday. Although Bella would never admit it, she had a great day at the beach. She had a great time swimming in the sea, and eating ice cream all day.

After an hour or so of playing, Bella came to them and lay down on a lounger. In her hand, she had a big seashell That She had found. A little shy, she asked if She Could give this shell to Harry as a gift. That way, he could hear the sea When He held it to his ear. It warmed the hearts of Arabella and Minerva when they saw that even today Bella was still thinking of Harry. When Arabella had told her that it was a great gift for Harry, she went away to build a sandcastle.

Meanwhile, Arabella and Minerva sat on the beach in two loungers. "Minerva what did you achieve in the conversation you had with Albus". Arabella asked to Minerva when they had sat there for an hour or so.

"Not that much at all as a matter of fact, basically nothing at all to be honest. Most people believe Albus in everything he says. Now I know that Dumbledore is one of the greatest magicians we have. And perhaps the biggest that we know in this world at this time. However, I have not progressed much with it. He would not listen to me at all. He always told me that it was for the Greater good". Arabella threw her hands up in frustration. Minerva looked at her with a look similar to that of Arabella.

Minerva sighed and went back to her story. "After Albus had asked me to go away, I went to a number of teachers, and let them read a small portion of your book. A section that I had copied for that purpose only. To tell you that they were not shocked to see it, is telling it nicely. When little Harry arrives at our school. We will receive him with warmth and love. Many of the teachers will look out for him. Even the sorting hat will look out for him. Many of us are displeased with Albus. None of us understand why Albus has tolerated all of this. We also believe that the Dursley's will do everything to avoid him to come to our school".

Minerva McGonagall glanced anxiously at Arabella. "Arabella there's something else that is bothering me a bit. I have all the invitations ready for every new student this year. As you may know Bella will also get a letter this year. Just like I always do, I do those letters with magic. However on the letter of Bellatrix there was no Bellatrix Smith. Every time I did it, there was the name of Bellatrix Black.

Eventually I wrote it by hand. And I immediately checked if Bellatrix Black was still in Azkaban. And yes she is in a cell next to Sirius Black, her cousin. So she cannot be Bellatrix Black, or so we think. But maybe she is her daughter. Either way we did not find anything about a daughter which she might have had. The other thing I would like to tell you is that Albus insisted on sending the letter to Harry Potter himself, though I do not know why he wanted to". Minerva thought she had said something terrible. So a little anxious she was wondering what Arabella was going to say to her? Arabella, however, did not budge a bit. She had her eyes on Bella. "Arabella are you not surprised". Minerva asked her carefully.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but no, I'm not that surprised. When I found Bella beneath said bridge, there was something that was not right about that. When she told me she was called Bellatrix Smith, I immediately start looking to Bellatrix Black myself. I also found out that she is, was, and still is in Azkaban. And to be honest Bella, could very well be Bellatrix Black. Do not ask me how but it could be". While Minerva was thinking she continued. "You know I've been friends with the parents of James Potter right". Minerva nodded and waited to see what Arabella was going to say. "In those years I have seen little James grow up to a beautiful boy. Sure he was a bully, but that changed when he had Lilly. At sixteen, he came home with Sirius Black. His parents even took Sirius Black into their home and family. As you may know the Black's wanted to educate Sirius to be a death eater".

Arabella took a break before she went back to her thought. "As you know I'm a Squib. And yet I know everything there is to know of the wizarding world. And have little to do with it. By purebloods I am seen as a disabled scum. Sirius knew that nobody wanted anything to do with me, and that he just like James saw me as a grandmother. For that reason, Sirius took me often in confidence. He has often told me that he was thinking to abduct Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Bellatrix who was the sweetest according to him, he would prefer to abduct her the most. He always cried, she was pure of heart he told me. It got worse when Adromeda Black, who was marrying Tonks at that point. Was put out of the Family and Bellatrix was immediately put into a marriage contract. Just like her sister Narcissa. Both of them ended up into a dark family. According to Sirius it was something that they never would have done voluntarily, neither of them according to him. All these stories are stuck with me. Today I'm thinking more and more about it". She looked to where Bella was and went on.

"And sometimes I think Bellatrix is Bellatrix Black, I got the idea that she is being used. You know she has had nightmares". Minerva nodded. "Well in those nightmares Harry was sometimes present. At midnight she dreamed and called for Harry. He and he alone can save her. Every time Harry was there he sat down beside her. Then he took her hand and told her that he was with her. Within five minutes he would have her quiet. For me it would sometimes take hours on end, and I do not exaggerate that.

When he had silent her, he took her head and then caresses her hair. to Then again very slowly and calmly bring her soothingly to sleep. I could immediately see Bella always unwind in his hands and soft gestures. So if Voldemort has found a way to bring back Bellatrix. Then we can change it. The more feeling Harry and Bella can achieve for each other. The more difficult it becomes for Voldemort". The two women were sitting there for almost half an hour to enjoy the sun in silence. Both had turned up their thoughts in full swing. It was Minerva who broke the silence.

"Arabella I can only do one thing about that, first I can let the sorting had sort Bella intro her new house. Then I let Harry be sorted into his house. That way the sorting head can see everything that is in their heads. He will also know what to do when he has seen it all. It is what he has asked me to do". Minerva and Arabella were watching how Bella was playing in the sand and in the sea. Arabella had a deliberately said nothing to Minerva, about the fact that Bella was not only seeing Voldemort in her dreams. And certainly nothing about the fact that she had to kill Harry Potter in those dreams.

The next day Arabella and Bella were back at Privet Drive. The first thing that Bella did was to walk to the couch and look at the house at No. 4. Harry did not show up again for almost a week. On the following Sunday she saw Harry walk to the end of the street. Bella right away asked if she could give her gift to Harry. Arabella felt she had to get Harry first but she had to do it secretly and bring him to the house. Ten minutes later, Bella walked into the house with a timid Harry on her hand. Arabella raised her hand up to give Harry a pat on the head. Harry saw the hand go up. Out of a reflex he squeezed his eyes shut and stooped down. There were tears of fear in his eyes.

Bella walked to Harry and hugged him around his waist. Harry slowly opened his arms and placed them gently around Bella. Arabella was now sitting on a chair and was looking very sad at Harry. She asked Harry what had come to pass on the birthday of Dudley Dursley. There was a pause. But a moment later, Harry was telling, Arabella and Bella all about the zoo and the snake with whom he had talked. But also how his uncle had beaten him, and thereafter how he had tossed him into his cupboard without food. Three times a day, he was allowed to go out of his cupboard for a dry sandwich, a glass full of water and to go to the toilet. This only because of his freakiness he'd shown. In the meantime Bella was still holding him in a loving hug. Arabella saw how Harry had laid his head on her shoulder. His face was full of disbelief about why this was happening to him.

There they were sitting on the couch in each other's arms. After fifteen minutes Bella asked if she could give Harry his gift. Finally Bella was telling Harry of her day which she had on the beach with Minerva and Arabella. There she found a seashell of about ten inches long. This seashell she handed it to Harry. She also told him that he could hear the sea as he held it to his ear. Arabella saw how the face of Harry was absolutely beaming at the seashell. "Is this really for me, just for me, this is the first gift I've ever gotten from someone". Harry had just forgotten everything and he suddenly gave Bella a hug, and also one to Arabella. Bella looked at Harry when he did hugged Arabella. Harry suddenly turned and thanked Bella again. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and said that he had to go home now.

Bella instantly went to her place on the couch, holding a hand on the spot where Harry had kissed her on her cheek. Through the window she saw Harry walking down the street and going to the house at No. 4. Right away after Harry had gone into the house his uncle came out of the house. There, Bella saw that his uncle had his seashell in his hands and threw it on the street. The seashell broke into ten pieces or more, Harry came back out and ran around his uncle. He was now trying to pick up all the pieces of the seashell. Even before he had it, he was caught by the arm and pushed inside.

Arabella stood behind Bella and grabbed her in a hug. There they were, the two of them just sat there crying about Harry. A sobbing Bella asked "Mommy, when will Harry be happy, for once when will he be happy".

With big eyes Bella looked up at Arabella. "Mommy when will Harry be happy for once." Arabella was still perplexed from the word that Bella had said to her. "It's not fair Mommy, Harry is never lucky, he is never happy, IT IS NOT FAIR." Bella screamed.

"No, honey it's not fair" Arabella said. But Harry does have you, and that means a lot to him. And you have Harry, you do remember that".

Bella looked up with watery eyes, straight into the eyes of Arabella. "May I call you Mommy?".

"If you really want to do that, then you can call me Mommy." That night, Bella again was crying more than she was asleep.

Two weeks later, Bella was sitting with Arabella in the kitchen just drinking tea. When all of a sudden an owl arrived and flew into the kitchen, through the open window. Bella screamed and wanted to run out of the kitchen in fear. Arabella grabbed her arm and said it was okay. "I'm scared mommy" she cried.

"That's not necessary sweetheart, he's just here to deliver a letter for you. The owl flew out of the kitchen, and there was indeed a letter on the kitchen table. "That letter is for you sweetheart." Arabella told to Bella with a big smile on her face. With trembling hands, Bella opened the letter and began to read him to Arabella.

_To the honourable miss Bellatrix Smith.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sor., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. or Wizards)_

_Dear miss. Smith,  
We are pleased to inform you That you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all Necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1.  
We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall._

_Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress_

_Supplies list.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please Note That All pupil's clothes would have to carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the Following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students May also bring, if They desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE Reminded THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICK_

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

Bella looked uncomprehending at Arabella. "Honey you are a witch. And I think a very good one too."

"Mommy are you also a witch."

"No, honey, I'm a Squib. My mother and father were wizards but unfortunately I myself have no magic. At least, I have only a little bit of magic. And that's why I'm a Squib, it means I cannot do magic"

That evening Arabella was telling everything to Bella about Albus Dumbledore, about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Also about Diagon Alley and of all those shops which were there in the alley. It was there they would go and pick up all her school supplies. She also told Bella that there was such a place at her school that was called Hogsmeade. She also said that they could go there when she was in her third year. Then she showed Bella to her basement. That was where she always made her potions, which she eventually sold back to other witches and wizards. That was the same as cooking she said. It is one of the things a Squib can do for the wizarding world. She also said that she herself had been to Hogwarts. She had had lessons in potions, astronomy. All classes you could do if you had no magic, this she did in the summer holidays. Therefore it was late before they went to sleep.

The following day Bella noticed that Harry received an owl which resembled hers. And every day after that it became more and more owls. After a few days they saw his aunt open the window to the front of the house, and accepting things through the window. This went on throughout the week until Sunday. "Mommy come and see this, I think Harry has at least a hundred owls today."

Arabella walked over to her window and saw what Bella was seeing. A hundred or more owls sat around the house at No. 4. Now that Arabella saw this too, she herself went and sat down on the couch. The rest of the afternoon they were sitting together and looked outside. From the kitchen there was a small popping sound. Bella looked startled and Arabella told her that it was okay. Minerva McGonagall entered the room, and dropped into a chair.

"Has Harry received his letter today or not" were the first words Minerva spoke.

Bella shouted "no", and immediately told Minerva what his uncle had done with the seashell that she had found for Harry. "Auntie Minerva" Bella asked. Minerva raised one eyebrow when she heard Bella say auntie to her. Without waiting for an answer, and the little giggles that Arabella gave, at the look Minerva had given to Bella, Bella continued. "Auntie Minerva, if Harry receives his letter today, he can never respond to the letter in time, and then he cannot go to school". Even before Minerva, was able to answer the question. The door at No. 4 opened widely. Harry was pushed with brute force, out the door and into the car. Even before that Minerva was able to blink her eyes they were gone. The fear gripped Bella around the heart, and the tears again began to burn in her eyes.

Minerva looked up at Bella. "Bella do not be afraid, I think we can get Harry to go to the school".

Two days later, Bella was sitting on the couch just watching No. 4. That morning the car drove up the street. Harry, however, was no longer in the car. Bella wanted to ask a question but Arabella, shook her head. "I'm going to send a letter to Minerva and then we'll see what will happen okay". Bella nodded, and hoped that everything would be okay with Harry. That afternoon they went to Diagon Alley, for all the things they would need. It was a wonderful trip that they had on a double decker bus to London. They went into a dirty looking pub called the leaky cauldron. Bella shrugged her nose a bit, at the sight of that pub but followed Arabella non the less. This pub seemed to be hidden from everyone. Inside Bella saw a man who was stirring his coffee with only one finger without even touching the spoon. Further down the pub a man was sitting with a floating newspaper in front of his nose. Together they walked to the back of a courtyard. that was where Arabella was helped by Tom the innkeeper to get to Diagon Alley. Bella could not do it because she was a Squib and she did not have a wand of her own. When the wall disappeared Bella looked at her with wide eyes. There was a shopping street full of witches and wizards, and shops that she had never seen before.

Little Bella did not know where she should be watching, because there was so much to see here. This was something she had never seen before. Arabella took her to Diagon Alley to buy all her stuff. Books at Flourish &amp; Blotts, robes at madam Malkin ingredients for her potions, and a wand at Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander came from the back of the store and walked towards her and Arabella. He glanced at Bella and immediately looked questionable. "Have we not already met once before little girl?"

"Bella, Bellatrix Smith" Bella answered him.

Ollivander looked at her and said. "Ebony 30 cm with a core of Hippogriff hair. That was the magic wand that you had to take from your father".

Bella looked at him quizzically. "I have no father sir just a mother." And she grabbed the hand of Arabella.

"I am really sorry than, young lady. I've never made a mistake and this is my first". As Ollivander glanced at Arabella. He saw how she looked at him quizzically "But if I myself remember correctly there was another wand that was more suited to you. Oak 35 cm core of unicorn hair". Ollivander took the wand from a shelf, and let Bella sway it briefly. He was very delighted when red sparks shot out of the wand.

Arabella looked doubtfully at Ollivander, and then immediately told Bella. "Bella I want you to go next door and buy some Chocolate frogs, for us. Then I can pay Mr Ollivander for the wand". Bella took the money for the Chocolate frogs and walked out of the store.

When Bella walked out of the shop Arabella turned herself to Ollivander. "Alright Olly what's going on here. We both know that you've never made a mistake, especially when it comes to magic wands".

"I am still sorry Arabella sweetheart" he said.

"Yes, yes that pure blood posturing, I know. I also know that I'm a Squib but that was not good enough for your father. What was that with Bella, that's what I want to know".

Ollivander looked at her. "Do you really want to know that Arabella".

"Yes, I really want to know that. So say it all ready".

Ollivander glanced at the door and gave a serious answer. "Bella is Bellatrix Black. Do not ask me how, but she is Bellatrix Black. When her father was here with her in the store, the wand was humming instantly and calling out to her. And so as you know the wand chooses the wizard or witch. And I do remember every wand I've ever sold. that one wand was very special, because there was a unicorn hair init that was not allowed for her. Because a unicorn is a creature of the light. A Hippogriff is a dark creature. Therefore she had to have the dark wand from her father. Magic is strange, that you know as well as I do. I think Bellatrix Black has a second chance. though I do not know why, but Long ago she was a nice girl, a little scared but a very nice girl. Now she is happy and full of life, and just as sweet as then that time long ago. So do not ask me how or why but that is Bellatrix Black".

Arabella knew that Ollivander would never make a mistake when it came to wands. And she also knew that Ollivander could really remember each wand he had ever sold. "I will inform Dumbledore that Bellatrix Black is back" Ollivander told her.

"Olly let her go she is with me now. If there is anyone who needs to know it, then it is Minerva McGonagall. I do not trust Albus Dumbledore any longer" she told him.

Ollivander looked her straight in the eyes. "Well I'll let her go, this may be necessary, for more weird things are happening today. And this is one of them."

Arabella glanced at him. "What more has happened today, Olly?"

The tone was pervasive enough for Ollivander to immediately answer her. An angry Arabella, he did not want to have. "I've just seen young Mr. Potter. And to be honest he does not look so good".

Arabella was immediately focused on Olly. "What's going on with little Harry" she hissed.

"Arabella you know there has never been a brother wand." Arabella nodded. "Well frankly that's not true. Little Harry bought a phoenix wand. The phoenix in question was here together with Albus Dumbledore that day when his single tail feather was sold to a wizard. That wand I sold to he who must not be named. On that same time the phoenix cried and dropped another tail feather. That phoenix feather I have just sold it to little Harry".

"Harry, Harry Potter, Is he here mommy, Is he going to go to school, did Auntie Mini managed to give him his letter".

"Quiet Bella, sweetheart please be quiet. Yes they were successful, and Harry is going to school. He bought his wand just before us"Arabella told a now jumping up en down Bella.

Ollivander looked at it all. The smile he saw on the face of Bella almost melted his hard. "Young Miss, you know young Mr. Potter" Ollivander asked.

"Harry is my friend and I love him. He's sweet and nice to me."

Ollivander now looked at Arabella. "Yes Olly Bella knows young Mr. Potter. They have been friends for almost three years now, and they are already magically connected. Only they do not know it yet. Too bad we could have been more too." Ollivander dropped his head in shame and watched them walked out of his store.

Bella looked in all directions as they stood before the shop of Ollivander. Harry was not so big there for she could not find him right away. "Mommy what's that mountain who's walking there."

Arabella giggled a little at that comment. "That's the sweetest mountain that you will ever meet. Mountain Hagrid you got a minute". Exclaimed Arabella to the half giant Hagrid.

Hagrid turned around when he heard his name. "Arabella Hey how are you?" Hagrid called back.

Bella watched with a open mouth to Hagrid and then to the little boy who stood beside him. "Harry, Harry, Harrrrryyyyy and she ran at full speed toward him.


	8. (BSC 1) C8 Harry's story

A/N: Yes Hivedragon it's your fault that I have to write an extra chapter for this story. So it is up to you Whether I Should do it or not. Do you want me to do it, or shall I not do it at all. HAHAHAHA. But Hivedragon thanks for the review. And also thanks to all others for your reviews.

Please keep the reviews coming.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story of a fan.

C8 Harry's story.

In the middle of Diagon Alley, Harry was looking for who was calling out his name. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that came running toward him at high speed. He looked in that direction and saw a bunch of black curls coming towards him. With a big bang the figure popped against him and together with the figure he fell to the ground. "Hi, Bella what are you doing here?" Asked Harry to Bella when he realized that it was her who was ontop of him.

That it was her who struck against him just made him smile. "Harry, I'm a witch, Harry, are you also a witch" Bella asked him strained with a big smile on her lips.

Harry laughed and told her. "No Bella, I'm not a witch, I'm sorry." Bella looked at him sadly. "Bella, I'm a Wizard, I'm a boy."

With a playful tap on his shoulder Bella called to him brightly. "You, you jerk" and Bella began to laugh, loudly. Harry looked at her and laughed along with her. Hagrid reached down and pulled them from the ground. Harry greeted Arabella friendly, and Introduced Hagrid to Bella.

Together they walked back to the leaky cauldron. There Harry would eat his dinner together with Hagrid, this because he still had not eaten anything all day. Arabella asked if they could accompany them. if they would like that, that is.

Bella and Harry Had talk the rest of the evening about Hogwarts and the classes that they would have there. Arabella had given them a book about the history of Hogwarts. While they were eating, Bella and Harry sat down and were bent over the book, and were reading it carefully. Hagrid had asked Arabella whether it was true or not, what Minerva had told them about Harry. And everything about some pages they had read of a particular book. With a sad look Arabella nodded in the affirmative. The curse that Hagrid shouted sounded like a foghorn. Everyone looked startled and also immediately to Hagrid. Tom the innkeeper wanted to say something, but Hagrid excused himself right away.

"Mommy, who is this Voldemort. And why is his name and that of Harry in this book. And also why is Harry called the Boy Who Lived" When Bella said that name, she heard gasping for breath from half of the customers in the leaky cauldron. Here and there was a small cry of terror from some of the people. Nobody wanted to hear that name and she did not know what to do.

Tom went to the table and sat down with them. To Bella he told her to be quiet, and that that name was not to be pronounce. He said this in a real friendly but also in a pressing tone. "We all call him, He Who Must Not Be Named". Now Tom threw his eyes on Harry and looked at him with cause for concern. "Harry do you know how your parents have died" Tom asked.

Harry looked uncomprehending at Tom when he asked him this. "It was an automobile accident, that's what my aunt had told me. Therefore I also have this scar, A scar that I got from that accident." Harry told Tom a little carelessly. An uproar of noise came loose from the customers of the leaky cauldron. Everywhere was mumbled, a car accident. And it was scandalous that Lilly and James Potter were death by a car accident.

Tom looked at Harry with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm really truly sorry Harry, but that is not entirely true." Harry's eyes were slightly larger than normal, when he heard that it was not true. His stomach turned and his thoughts were everywhere. Bella felt it too and took his hand in hers. She immediately felt that Harry was becoming calmer.

"Harry, long ago, here in the wizarding world there was a war. Many people found there in death. Many lost family members and loved ones. The man who had done all that was he who must not be named. His name was Lord Voldemort". Again here and there was a gasp for breath, or a small scream of terror. Tom ignored his customers and continued his story as he rolled his eyes. "Those were dark times Harry" he said.

"A small group resisted the rise of he who must not be named; in that group were your parents. They fought with a force like no other. Three times they stood face to face with him who should not be named. And three times they escaped with a small victory on our side. They were strong but not strong enough. After a few years Voldemort wanted them dead, and then called for a reward on their heads. When he who must not be named, wanted someone to be dead, then you could be sure that it happened. You could not escape him, how much effort you did. For these reasons, your parents went into hiding. But he just wanted to just have your parents and did everything for it. He always used a particular curse, which no one had ever survived. You could say that it was his favorite curse to use. And if he used it then you were immediately dead",

It was dead quiet again in the leaky cauldron after those words. Everyone was listening to Tom, and there was no one who coughed once. Bella was sitting a little closer to Harry, and had an arm around his back. Arabella pointed at them both equally and Hagrid smiled at it when he saw it too. "She is a good friend to him hey Arabella" he asked in a whisper. Arabella nodded yes, and looked at it with a smile of her own. And Tom went back to his story.

"It was Halloween night 10 years ago. He who must not be named had gone in search of new victims. At the top of his list, were your parents. That night he stood by your parents in front of their front door. When he was inside the house, he killed them both. Now how and why he has slain them no one knows.

Now the reason why you are in this book is as followed. After he had killed your parents he wanted to murder you. He wanted to kill you as a baby. And after all those he had slain, he failed. Something stopped him that night, something held him back. And that something was you. That scar is a scar from that curse. He could not kill you that night, You were the one who stopped him. Now we do not know when he comes back, and if he will ever come back. But thanks to you the war was won that day. You're the boy who lived. You're the only one who has ever survived that curse".

Bella had taken Harry into a hug and held her head pressed against his shoulder. Again Bella was asking herself whether it would always be this way for Harry. As long as she knew him, he had nothing else but misfortune, and that every day of his life. She loved him so much and had so much grief over him. He was always caring for everyone, and especially for her. And no one did it for him.

A little later Arabella took little Harry back to Privet Drive. Harry had to walk alone into the street. Arabella had told him that he had to look miserable while he did it. If he could do it this way, the Dursleys would find it only funny, because he did not like it. They would punish him less if he was in pain. And that was true. When he arrived at No. 4 they opened the door laughing at him. How Harry was pulling the trunk behind him, with sweat dripping from his head. They did not help him at all, They were just standing there and were laughing loudly. Harry did not get any help from them to get to the train station, he had to figure it out himself while they just thought it was funny. However, the Dursleys didn't know that Arabella and Bella had already agreed that they would help Harry when he had to go to the station. They had already agreed to do just that.

The three weeks that had followed it, Harry was only twice able to be with Bella. Together they had looked through the books and try if they could conjure something. Actually, they were not allowed to do it. But there were spells that were admitted. One of those spells, was the Lumos spell, which was the light spell. Both Bella and Harry had the spell almost at the first try. With two elongated wooden chopsticks they tried if they could do others spells. They were the funniest afternoons. Eventually, the day that they were going to school was almost there. One more night and then they could finally make their way to Hogwarts.

That evening, Minerva McGonagall came by unexpectedly. "Good evening, auntie mini" Bella exclaimed with a smile when she saw Minerva enter the room.

"Hi Bella. Tomorrow you have to call me Professor McGonagall, because I'm your professor at school and not you're Aunt".

"But when I come by to drink tea at your office, then I can call you auntie or not." Bella asked, a little hesitant.

"Yes, dear, if you come to my office to drink tea, then you can call me auntie". Now it was about time for Bella to go to bed. Bella was put to bed by Arabella and was fast asleep within a minute.

"Minerva I'm glad you came over tonight. I went with Bella to Ollivander that day in the alley, and he has told me that she really is Bellatrix Black". Arabella told the whole story of that day to Minerva. Minerva Just looked questionable at her and said nothing. When Arabella was finished Minerva still said nothing and just stood up.

In small circles she walked through the room, over and over again. "So if I understand correctly" She suddenly spoke. "Then Ollivander has now sold the real wand from Bellatrix to Bella. The one that she would have all those years ago, and she is very different from all those years ago when he met her for the first time".

Again Minerva thought for a moment "Arabella I will inform the sorting hat about this. I think, he will overthrow everything, if he hears about this. I will send you the memory of the sorting, then you can view it in that pensive of yours, the one with rune that is made especially for you by the goblins".

_The next day_

At the corner of their street Arabella and Bella were waiting just around the corner. Harry could come at any time now and would walk around that corner. Bella was very excited when Harry came to them. Quickly she ran to Harry and helped him with his trunk and his owl Hedwig. That owl was a gift that he had gotten from Hagrid. His uncle wanted to throw out the owl, but Hedwig had bitten him, and that was the only reason that Harry could keep the owl in his cupboard. So Harry was allowed to keep her as long as she did not make any sound. While he was with them, he was still panting. a little bit.

Arabella had a newspaper in her hands and told that it was a Port key. After that she had to explain what a Port key was. it was the Port key That Minerva had given her, one that would be triggered at a certain time. They hid behind a wall so no one could see them. They all took a piece of the newspaper and waited, they felt a pull from behind their navel and suddenly they were on a Platform. Bella and Harry had stumbled and landed on their asses. On the sign above their heads, there was written, Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 3/4

Both Bella and Harry thought that the train was looking amazing. From out of the wall on the side of muggle London, there was a family with red hair, who just arrived on the platform. "Those are the Weasley's Arabella told them both. Back on board the train, they found a compartment which was still empty. There they now were in the compartment . Bella stood crying in the open window. She cried that she did not wanted to go away, and that she wanted to stay with her mother. But Arabella had told her that she now had Harry with her. But she also told them, that they would make a lot of friends at school. And that they could always go to Auntie Mini for tea. And that they now had a mountain of a friend. At those words Belle had to laugh a little. Harry looked at her not understanding what they meant. Hagrid is the mountain Harry, Bella Told Him. A little later she would tell him why Hagrid was the mountain. Slowly the train left the station. Bella hung out of the window and waved wildly to Arabella. Arabella was getting smaller and smaller until she was completely out of sight. Sad and a little weeping Bella crawled against Harry.

"I'll stay with you Bella and I will ask the sorting hat whether I can be in your house".

"Will you really do that, Harry?"

"Yes Bella, I'm really going to do that. I also want to stay with you Harry "she whispered.

The door of the compartment slid open and there was a timid boy in the opening of the door. "Everywhere is full can I sit with you" he asked a little shy. Bella motioned to him that he could. The boy placed himself eagerly.

"I'm Bellatrix Smith and this is Harry, Harry Potter" Bella said.

The boy first glowered at Bella, and then with big eyes he was looking at Harry. "My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom," he said. Within a few minutes, all three of them were great friends. Ten minutes later, there were two girls standing in the door opening. They also asked if they could join the group in the compartment. One was blond with long hair and the other was one with red and slightly wavy hair. Bella Introduced herself again and then Introduced Harry to the girls. She saw that Neville already knew who the girls were.

"My name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass. And this is Susan, Susan bones".

Harry looked briefly at them all one by one. In his mind he thought that Arabella was right about Bella. Bella could indeed make friends very easily. It was even quite cosy in the compartment all together. Harry was sitting there with a little smile around his mouth. Bella was leaning a bit to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Almost a whole year without the Dursleys, I'm happy for you Harry" Bella whispered in his ear. And Harry just nodded and kissed the side of her head.

From out of nowhere, the door was thrown open and there was a boy with red hair who walked into the compartment, they immediately knew that he was Ronald Weasley. "Have any of you seen Harry Potter, he's my best friend and he is expecting me" the boy said. Everyone looked at the boy with an open mouth. They did not know what to say.

Harry gave Bella a nasty smile and looked at the boy. "Yes, I've seen him. He is about five compartments further down the train".

"Thanks mate" the boy exclaimed and walked away. Without a word, they all started laughing.

Harry saw a girl walk past the carriage, she was weeping a bit. She had a big bunch of brown and Tousled Hair. With his elbow he tapped Bella and pointed to the girl. Bella did not hesitate and pulled the door open. "What happened, why are you crying" she called after the girl. "Come here and sit by us". The girl looked bewildered at Bella. She was somewhat surprised by the questions fire from Bella. She came into the carriage. Harry and Neville immediately put her trunk on the rack above their heads.

Bella sat down next to her and Daphne was sitting on her other side. "Okay, so why are you crying?" was again the question from Bella. She looked shy and then whispered softly.

"I was just in a different compartment and there they were saying really mean things to me. When I told them that my parents are Muggles They began to insult me. They also believed that I was not allowed to sit in that compartment, I was dirty and a mudblood, according to them". Harry felt the anger instantly bubbling inside of him. So even in this school there are types like Dudley Dursley.

"Here you are always welcome at all times, I'm Bellatrix Smith. This is Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. Then you have this lovely young boy, that's Neville Longbottom". Neville became a little red at the compliment from Bella. And this is my first and true friend, Harry, Harry Potter".

"Really," cried the girl with a shrill voice.

Harry looked at her with a smile. "Yes I am really her first and true friend" he said softly. All together they shot straight into a laughing fit. The girl was a little embarrassed but smiled when the others were laughing.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said when all was quiet again. It did not take long and she was completely included in the group that was now sitting in the compartment together.

The six of them were having the greatest fun together in the compartment. Hermione had told them how she used to be bullied and never had any real friends. Daphne told them that as a daughter of a lord of a house, she should always behave herself and be properly at all time. simply because it was asked of them. And that was why she had not many friends. Neville said that he lived with his grandmother and it was not ideal to have friends when it was just he and his grandmother. Susan said her aunt was the head of the DMLE. And therefore most were afraid to be her friend. Bella and Harry just told everyone that they were alone, because everyone thought they were different from others. That train ride, they formed a pact or six friends. From now on they would be friends and nothing could come to stand between them.

The new friendship has already been put to the test within a quarter of an hour. The door slid open and a blonde boy was just standing there. Beside him there were two human walking wardrobes. "I'm Draco Malfoy" the boy said. "And so this is where the great Harry Potter is in this train". He told them with a sound of arrogance in his voice. With his nose high in the air, he looked into the compartment. "Well Daphne, I do not think your dad will like it that you're sitting here. You're in a compartment with two mudbloods, or did you not know that".

Harry's gaze went from Bella to Hermione. Hermione stooped down a little, and kept her head down. Daphne became red, not of shame but of anger. Neville had clenched his fists and cursed softly. Susan had an arm placed around Hermione's shoulder.

Bella, however, was just looking angry at Draco. Harry did not understand what Draco had said, but that it was not good, that he knew. His eyes just went through the compartment. On the faces of his new friends, he could see that they were angry. And that Hermione's feelings were hurt badly. Harry stood up and was now standing right in front of Draco."I do not care who or what you are. But if you insult my friends then you insult me too. GOOD DAY DRACO". With a bang Harry threw the door shut in front of his nose.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS POTTER, BUT WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS OF THIS" Draco screamed from the hallway.

"I do not know if that was a smart thing to do, Harry" said Daphne to Harry. "Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius Malfoy, the head of the Malfoy family. They are rich and have a lot of influence, according to my father" she said.

"I'm sorry Daphne but I do not know what that means. I only know for three weeks now that I'm a wizard and who my parents really were". Everyone except Bella was shocked when he said that. So Harry could do nothing more than to tell his story. The story about how his parents had died in a car accident. And that it had been a big lie. And also that he had been raised by Muggles, his aunt and uncle. Harry did not tell that he was beaten and humiliated and used as a house elf. Bella was the only one who could know that. He was not surprised that the rest had heard of him. Daphne and Susan told him that he was a hero. And that there are many books written about him, and his adventures. It was also a blow to them that the books were all fabrications of lies.

Hermione told that they were almost near the castle and they had to put on their robes. The two boys were going to a bathroom to change clothes. Afterwards they were standing like two guards in front of the compartment. The girls change clothes quickly in the compartment. They then took the boys back inside the compartment. And they could talk for about half an hour more. There was a whistle and they got off on the platform of Hogsmeade station.

It was already dark when they finally arrived. Harry patted Bella on her shoulder and pointed to the left. "Mountain Hagrid how are you" Bella exclaimed happily.

"Hi Bella, hi Harry had a good trip" Hagrid asked with a smile. Bella and Harry both nodded happy, and walked over to Hagrid. "Everyone over here come over here to the boats, everyone." All first year, had walked towards Hagrid. Most were a bit worried because he was so big. Hagrid had a large black head of hair, and a large black beard. Everything about Hagrid said he would be a big aggressive giant. But his small eyes showed you that he was one of the nicest and lovable creatures you could ever find.

Bella and Harry were the first who arrived at the boats. Together with Neville they took a seat in a boat. Hermione, Susan and Daphne took a seat on another boat. Bella who was a little afraid of water grabbed Harry's arm tightly. Hagrid was sitting in the last boat and looked at all the boats in front of him. He enjoyed seeing that Harry now had some new friends. He had read a couple of copied pages from Minerva, and then immediately walked off to Albus Dumbledore office. It was the day after he had entrusted Harry, into the care of Arabella. That was the night he had gone straight to the headmaster.

_Flashback in the story_

_Minerva, who was also in the office of Albus Dumbledore, at that time. Looked with wide eyes at Hagrid, it was the first time she had seen him so angry, and at Albus Dumbledore of all people. Albus was the one wizard where Hagrid had always looked up to. She was just fast enough to stop him, just before he had said something about Arabella and Bella. Hagrid took the blame on himself because Harry had been through all of this. And Minerva knew that if Hagrid had been so angry about five pages, how would he it be if he had read the whole red book. He was the one who had brought Harry to the Dursleys. It had been an order from Dumbledore himself, but it was him who had done it. He was particularly angry about the fact that Albus Dumbledore had allowed it. Hagrid was yelling that Harry was too small for his age and he looked neglected. Minerva had the greatest difficulty to get Hagrid out of the office. Before he had said something about the red book. Minerva was out of breath when they were standing in the hallway again. Outside the office Minerva told Hagrid, that he could not say anything about Harry. It was with difficulty that Hagrid agreed with that. But was shaking his fists in front of Minerva, and that was quite intimidating for her._

_Dumbledore, who was now sitting in his office, stared at the door which Hagrid and Minerva had just walk out. Hagrid had never been so angry with him. He himself did not understand why, why it had happened, and what he had to do. With his hands folded under his chin, he thought hard. Dumbledore was losing his grip on the staff at the school. Only he just did not understand why he was losing it at all._

_End flashback from the story_

Slowly the boats drifted across the water towards the castle. When they went around the corner the castle came into view of the students. It was gigantic, and in every window there was a light burning, it made the castle into a fairy tale. Harry leaned a little to Bella. "It's beautiful Hey is it not". Bella looked on with a look of enjoyment to the castle and nodded to Harry.  
"Breathless" she said. The three of them sat staring at the castle. They were in admiration and astonishment of it.

As they walked into the castle, they were looking around in bewilderment. Paintings were moving and greeting them happy, Harnesses were looking at them. Harry said he felt like he was home and he was glad he was here with Bella. Hand in hand the two walked up the stairs to the top.

Professor McGonagall who stood at the top of the stairs and was looking down on the first years. "Everybody, come here, around me and listen" Minerva said. "As long as you are here in this castle. we expect from you that you behave and treat everyone with respect. You will soon be sorted into one of the four houses. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw. Helga Hufflepuf and Salazar Slytherin. Your house is your family. by good deeds, you obtain points. By bad things, they are deducted. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. You will wait here and I'll will get you, when it's time to be sorted. With long steps she walked away from the first year students.

There they stood all together. A little insecure and a little anxious. No one really knew what was to come when they stood there. Bella listened and heard something about a test. She heard that they had to conjure something from the hat. And even the story that she had to compete against some magical being. She looked questioningly at Harry. Neville, however, had the answer for her. "Bella do not be afraid, it's all not true what they say. According to Gran gran it is nothing special. She told me that we are judged and then to be put into one of the four houses. And we do not have to do anything for it ". This ensured that Bella was relaxing, a little bit after those words. Now she was a bit nervous but that was just a little bit.


	9. (BSC 1) C9 the sorting hat will scramble

A/N: Firstly thanks for the reviews everyone. keep them coming.  
And thanks for all of the help you have given me  
Enjoy the chapter

(BSC 1) C9 the sorting hat will scramble everything.

All first years were standing nervously in the hallway, just waiting for the time that they were allowed to go inside the great hall. Bella, who was still holding the hand of Harry Potter in a death grip, did absolutely not wished to let go of his hand. Daphne had taken the other hand of Harry, and held him as tightly as Bella did. And immediately felt a warm feeling come up, which began in her belly. The sigh that Harry Potter gave her made her believe that he felt it too. It was a familiar and soothing feeling. Hermione looked at the friends and grabbed the hand of Neville. Neville, who was very grateful that Hermione did that,

It was more that he wanted to hold her hand, than that Hermione wanted to hold his, but it was also something he would never say. What nobody saw was that there was a light that surrounded them both, something that said they were soul mates. Susan Bones walked calmly behind the group, and was the only one who needed no support. Her aunt had her already prepared for all that there was about to come. The large doors opened and they all looked at the great hall. All eyes were on the first years. And the eyes of the first years were focused on the enchanted ceiling.

They were brought to the front of the great hall by Professor Sprout, and had to wait there for professor McGonagall. From the back of the great hall Professor McGonagall walked to the head table. She had an old rundown hat in her hands and was whispering against it. As she walked to the front of the great hall, she looked sideways at Bella. Bella could swear that the hat was also looking at her. After it had looked at Bella, it also looked at Harry for a second. Immediately Bella looked at her auntie Mini. The look of her aunt did not tell Bella anything at all. At that moment she really wanted to know what her Auntie was up to, or even better, she wanted it to be over.

_While the first years students, were waiting in the hallway. _

McGonagall had walked to Dumbledore's office to get the sorting hat from its shelf. She picked up the hat and Began to talk to it right away. "Okay so we're going straight to sorting the first years. According to Ollivander, Bella Smith is Bellatrix black and you know that he makes almost no mistakes, especially when it comes to wands. I have also seen that she is very clinging to Harry Potter. And she is not alone in that aspect. Daphne Greengrass is also clinging to Harry at this time, although I do not know why. You know what you should do anyway. She is now called Bellatrix Smith". She murmured against the hat.

The hat opened the edge of its liner and started to talk back. "I will begin with Bellatrix, or maybe with someone else that you will see at the list of first years, I have the magic to change that list, so it can be changed. When I have Bella with me, I can immediately see all her memories. Even if they have removed them all, I can still see every memory she once had. If I remember correctly, the last time she was in Slytherin house. I had to do it then, because Dumbledore wanted me to do that. It was only because her father wanted it that way, and he has paid a thousand galleons to Dumbledore for me to do it. This time she will not get into that House. Even then I thought it was a shame for such a sweet girl. The girl was pure at heart and was full of life. She had done well in Gryffindor at that time. But it was Slytherin who had ruined it all for her. And when I now hear that Bella Smith really is Bellatrix black, and so I certainly will do it very differently this time around". Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall and told the hat who was Bella Smith, and who was Harry Potter. Together they looked at the two children when they were walking along them.

_Back in the great hall._

McGonagall walked onto the stage and placed the hat on the stool. At the moment that it all was quiet in the great hall, the hat began to move and he spoke, no he began to sing. Many first years gasped when they saw the hat move. but also when edge opened up and a mouth appeared. When the hat had sung his song, he started a little chat about the houses. And then he sang his song again. It was strange but Bella liked it very much. He told that you needed to get into one of the houses. You had to be brave or smart, loyal or cunning. Each house had its own requirements. Bella did not know why but she was not really afraid of the sorting. She was actually looking forward to it, it gave her a comforting feeling, a feeling that was clearly coming from the sorting hat. The only thing she really wanted was that she would be in the same house with Harry.

After the Sorting hat was done whit his song. Professor McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment and began to read it out loud. "When I call your name. You will come forward and take a seat on the stool. I will then place the hat on your head, and we will see where you are sorted. Then you will go and sit at your house table and wait for the rest from the sorting". She looked around with a piercing look and the great hall immediately became quiet.

The sorting hat had changed something at the last minute. Minerva did not understand it all, but she trusted the hat. But with the first name she lifted her right eyebrow. This could go good or terribly wrong. But that she was in for a show that was something that was obvious, and she was going to enjoy it

"Harry Potter" was the first name that Minerva McGonagall called upon. If the great hall was not silent, it surely was now. Everyone was instantly quiet when they heard that name. After five long minutes Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. There he was sitting close to two redheaded boys and he right away looked at Bella. "Draco Malfoy" was the second name that Minerva McGonagall called out.

Draco walked up to the hat and put it on his head eagerly. In his mind, Draco told the hat right away. "My father wants you to put me into Slytherin house, so you have to obey, you inferior piece of shit".

"Your father is Lucius Malfoy, is it not" the hat asked Draco with venom in his voice. "Who has also been in Slytherin house, is it not".

"Yes, my father surely did, what do you care about that, you worn out dust cloth. You know what to do, when Dumbledore is instructing you to do something you do it".

This was rubbing the sorting hat, the wrong way. "Young Mr. Malfoy" the hat snarled. "I have to listen to the greatest sorcerer who is in this room right now. Unfortunately for you, that's not Dumbledore at this time. And if I remember your father well, something I surely do. He would not have you, in any other house than the Slytherin house".

"I'm glad you understand you dust cloth. So do what you are told, you piece of garbage" Draco barked in his head.

The sorting hat began to laugh out loud, and all of the great hall could hear it. "You're absolutely right, Draco, I am sorry, it will be, HUFFLEPUFF". Draco who was already looking pale. Was now looking like a ghost. "Let's see what your father has to say about this" chuckled the sorting hat.

Professor McGonagall chuckled at the look of Malfoy. She knew that the sorting hat had begun to edit his possibilities. This year it would be very different, was what she was thinking. Dumbledore almost spit out his sip which he had just taken from his goblet. He had told the sorting hat that Draco Malfoy had to go to Slytherin house. Professor McGonagall, who glanced at Dumbledore, could only smile by the look on his face. She could also see how Severus Snape looked shocked when his godson was sent to Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger". Hermione was very eager and ran to the hat. Professor McGonagall did not even have the chance to call her name out properly. The sorting hat did not take long to sort her into a house. It was more the search for why he had to sort her. Hermione told the hat that Harry and Bella were her first real friends. And even what had happened during the train ride to the castle. But especially what Bella had done for her. "Hermione Granger, Do you promise that you will always help Harry and will always stand beside him?" Was the question the sorting hat asked Hermione?

Hermione looked up "Yes of course I will he is my friend".

"That's the best answer I can get. Hermione Granger, It is Gryffindor." Hermione ran towards Harry and sat down opposite of him. Hermione received a kiss on the cheek from Harry. professor McGonagall then called out "Neville Longbottom".

Neville was a special case. He was brought up to be a lord of his house Longbottom, and that was done by his grandmother. Namely the ancient and noble house of Longbottom. According to the wizarding law, Neville was not yet mature enough. And therefore he could not perform that task. That was why his grandmother did that job for him. But he could do it if he had to. The sorting hat required a long time to finally put Neville in Gryffindor. He immediately ran to Harry and gave him a hand. Hermione gave him a kiss on his cheek and a big smile. Neville blushed a bit but was hoping to get one more from Hermione. Professor McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore Once more. it looked like Dumbledore was starting to become pale and completely green. Susan Bones was also sorted into Gryffindor. Like Hermione she got a kiss from Harry, but also one from Neville and Hermione. Professor McGonagall did not know what had happened on the train but it had been something special.

There were followed by a few students who were sorted here and there. And then professor McGonagall called "Bellatrix Smith". Harry sat down on the edge of the bank and looked intently at Bella. He did not ask the hat to come in the same house as Bella, after all he was sorted earlier then her.

Bella walked over to the stool, and put the hat on her head. She looked anxious and waited for what was to come. Then she heard a soft homey voice in her head. This voice was clear and nice. "Bella you have had a tough time is it not. Now I see that you have scary dreams. Also that there is someone who wants you to do something very bad".

"Yes, but I do not want that. Harry is loving and kind, He's my best friend" she cried fiercely and angry. She was not sure why the sorting hat was talking about things that happened during the night, and she was not sure if she liked it.

"Bella I see that, yes, I see. I see that there is another person who says you have to do something else. Who wants you to become friends with Harry Potter".

"Yeah, I do not know who she is but I want to do that, and I am already friends with Harry Potter. But I'm not going to kill Harry. How often he may asks me, I will not do it".

"That's very good of your Bella. Also, I see that you are more than friends. Harry likes you very much". Bella did not know where the sorting hat was going, but it was very strange, that was certain. But he sounded sincere, and he also wanted Harry Potter to remain friends whit her. "Bella, I see that Harry has had difficulty in his life just like you did only more, much more. I also see that he was beaten and humiliated by his family".

"Cut it out, do you hear me" Bella shouted in her mind with tears in her eyes. "Harry is my friend, and if I can help it, that will never happen to him again. He must be happy like all of us". The frustration that was felt by Bella was clearly noticeable for the Sorting Hat.

"You are absolutely right about that. I also see that Harry gets you quiet when you have a bad dream, how can that be".

"I do not know. Mom has tried many times and then I'll cry until the morning. But when Harry is with us, I'm quietly within two minutes. He comes into my dream and chases the man away. He is a true friend" Bella said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes, he certainly is" the hat replied. "Bellatrix Listen to me and listen well. Harry will have a hard time to come. Stand by him, and he will also save you from that man. It is not easy Bellatrix but he's really your friend. Maybe more if you want. And now, in which house do you want to be".

"I want to be with Harry Potter" was her prompt reply.

"I thought so. It will be Gryffindor." Sounded the voice of the sorting hat through the great hall.

Bella ran over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm with you I'm with you," she shouted loudly. Harry gave her two kisses. The same kisses she received from Hermione, Neville and Susan.

"Daphne Greengrass". Was the next name that was called out by professor McGonagall.

Daphne walked over to the stool and put the hat on her head. "Ah, Daphne, I was already waiting for you. Tel me, in which house would you like to be" the hat asked.

"Gryffindor, there is a friend of mine in that house".

"Oh, tell me, who is this friend of yours, If I may ask that of you".

Daphne was a bit shy to that question and softly said. "Harry Potter is my friend. I think I like him, he is very kind. But I do not want to take him away from Bella, she's my friend to, perhaps my best friend".

The sorting hat searched her memory to see what he had to do. He saw her father lord Greengrass. Lord of the ancient and noble house of Greengrass. She could be a positive influence on Harry, if he would put her with Harry. The sorting hat knew she was supposed to be in Slytherin. "Listen Daphne, Harry is a lord over two houses at least. So do not give up on him. There is place for you and Bella, on the side of Harry Potter". Again, the voice of the sorting hat filled the great hall. "It is Gryffindor".

"Thanks sorting hat" Daphne whispered softly to the hat. "You're Welcome Daphne but take good care of Harry, he needs it."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. She knew that all the Greengrasses before her have all been in Slytherin. So it came as a surprise that Daphne was now sitting right next to Harry, with a smile on her face. And especially when she gave him a kiss on his cheek. As Professor McGonagall cast another glance at Dumbledore. She noticed that he was not pleased, he was furious. In her mind she told herself that she soon had to ask the sorting hat what was happening. Next there was a Hufflepuff. Slytherin, three times a Ravenclaw. "Ronald Weasley" called professor McGonagall. It took ten minutes for Ronald Weasley before he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Also this was something different. Normally all the Weasley's were sorted into Gryffindor.

Everyone was now sorted and sat at their designated house tables. Professor McGonagall looked back at Dumbledore. She picked up the hat but did not walk away. She walked over to the edge of the stage and waited. Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke out loud. "I am afraid that the Sorting Hat has made a mistake here and there. Therefore it is my job to correct those mistakes". Exclaimed Dumbledore, to all of the Hogwarts students.

"ALBUS PUT ME ON YOUR HEAD AND DO IT NOW". Screamed the loud voice of the sorting hat through the great hall. Dumbledore was shocked and looked over at the hat. Professor McGonagall gave the hat to Albus, with a little sadistic smile.

"I would put him on your head Albus, he does not sound very happy at the moment" she told him. Dumbledore slowly put the hat on his head.

He looked into the great hall, and there was the little voice in his head. "Albus, I'm sorting for about a thousand years now, and it's up to me to decide which student comes into which house, and not you. Now I've often done your wishes. But this time, the choice is mine and mine alone. I have seen your thoughts and I know what you're planning, and know that I'm disgusted with you. But I will say nothing. So leave my changes as they are. or everyone will know what I know about you". The voice of the sorting hat was piercing and full of hate. Dumbledore was not really happy with what he heard. Again the voice sounded. "The head of Harry Potter was an open book for me, that boy has suffered more than you know. I have seen how lonely he was before he was on the train. I have seen how the Dursleys have treated him. Let it be Albus or I will tell them all about you".

Dumbledore took the hat off his head and spoke again. "the sorting hat just told me why certain choices were made by him. And unfortunately I was wrong. His choices were well thought out so everything remains as it is. The forbidden forest is forbidden for everyone, even for some older students. The hallway on the third floor is forbidden for every student who does not want to die a unbearable death. For the rest enjoy the feast.

*#*

McGonagall could see that Albus was very upset by the sorting hat, he was just not like he normally would be. Professor McGonagall was giggling as she was walking with the sorting hat through the halls of Hogwarts, back to its place on the shelf. In the hallway she immediately asked what the hat had changed. "Put me on your head and I'll tell you. Then you can slowly walk to my place on the shelf" the hat was telling her. Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head and walked on. The sorting hat did not wait and immediately began to tell her. "Potter is a wonderful boy. He has had a lot of misery in his life, but he has a heart of gold. His friends will play a big part in this life to come.  
Neville and Hermione could assist him with advice. Daphne and Bella will be in love with him. A love which he has never had, but they will give him that love". Minerva had to swallow at these words, she knew that Harry never had no love in any form whatsoever, she had read it all in the red book. "Susan will be the glue between all the friends. Potter will be put on the spot, more than any other witch or wizard before him".

"But will he be able to overcome that" Minerva asked.

"When he has his friends with him yes, especially with these friends. Ronald Weasley's been taught from an early age that he must be friends with Harry Potter, just to get Potters inheritance in his hands. This was taught to him by Dumbledore and his mother Molly Weasley. Draco has learned to bully Harry Potter in any way he can. And he will do that with the help of Severus Snape his godfather, and his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle. In Hufflepuff he cannot do that, because he has no friends in that house".

The sorting hat made professor McGonagall think about everything. He knew it was a lot that she had to take in. It took about five minutes before she asked why he kept Dumbledore from his statement. And why Bellatrix was in their midst again, while she was also, somehow, still inside Azkaban at this time. And after a small pause the sorting hat started talking again.

"Albus Dumbledore has done more wrong with Harry than he himself knows. I have also seen how Molly Weasley is brainwashing her youngest daughter, to be the lover of Harry. I've seen it in the head of Ronald Weasley. She is command them to bring Harry to their family. I've also seen that this has been in agreement with Dumbledore himself; he was the one to think of this plan. I've also seen that Ginny does not want to help with this plan of them. Therefore, I have taken Ronald Weasley away from Harry. Draco is worse, much worse. He has insulted me and ensured that I had to put him in Slytherin. Unfortunately for him, I'm not corrupt. The Ministry and Dumbledore unfortunately are. Dumbledore was aware of the bribe it was him who made the bribe with Lucius. Dumbledore just did not know that Draco had to destroy the life of Harry Potter, by his father's command. Fortunately there are no friends of the family Malfoy in the house of Hufflepuff".

Professor McGonagall was grateful for what the sorting hat had done. Now there was only Bella. the only thing she still had no answer to. "Bellatrix is Bellatrix Black" the sorting hat said. "She has come back at the hands of he who must not be named. He has given her the assignment to kill Harry. That's something she does not want to do. I have seen an encrypted memory of Narcissa Black in her head. Bellatrix has done everything under the influence of an unforgettable curse. She is innocent in everything she has done as Bellatrix Black. Sirius is also innocent but we cannot do anything about that at this point in time, not yet unfortunately. I have also seen that memory that Narcissa Black has ordered Bellatrix to be friends with Harry Potter. And especially, not to kill him. Bella is also in love with Harry, but she does not know it yet". Professor McGonagall heard it all and wanted to say something. But the sorting hat interrupted her and went onward.

"Bella has a lot of dreams of he who must not be named. In her dreams he is real and his curses are to. She will scream for hours on end if she has a dream like this. Arabella could only get her quiet after a few hours. Harry can get her calm within a few minutes. I do not know how but he fights him in her dreams and beats him every time. Remember this Minerva, I also have seen something from you, but I will tell you when the time comes. Auntie Mini ". The sorting hat laughed loudly. But Minerva had a lot to think about. She was also a little absent when she came back at the welcome feast.

She just sat and let her gaze go around the upper table. Severus Snape was looking with disgust at his godson. Draco was sitting with Hufflepuff. You could see that he had no friends there. Albus Dumbledore was arguing with himself just like a small child would. Whatever the sorting hat had done to get him this way, she liked it very much. Bella and Harry were laughing together. Daphne sat on his other side looking at Harry with a glow in her eyes. The smile she had spoke volumes. Hermione and Neville were sitting close together and were having fun. There was something between the two of them to. Professor McGonagall thought that could be a form of love. Susan was very happy as she just sat there watching her friends. She had to send the memory from the sorting and the feast to Arabella. She knew she would really like that.

*#*

_20 minutes earlier that evening._

Bella was told that she was sorted into the house by Harry. She took the hat off her head and ran to Harry. With two arms she flew around his neck. The two kisses he gave her made her blush immensely. This was the second time he had kissed her. She blushed more when she got the same kisses from Neville and Hermione. She had been overjoyed and grabbed the arm of Harry. Daphne was the last to sit next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Fred and George Weasley greeted Harry enthusiastically. Percy their brother was a bit distant. Draco was sitting at the Hufflepuff table and was cursing Harry whit everything he could think of. None of them were really nice. Harry wanted to argue back when an older student called him back. Harry saw how a fellow student said something to Draco and that there were points removed from Hufflepuff. That was the punishment Draco had received.

The friends were very cozy on the table when Dumbledore stood up. "I am afraid that the Sorting Hat made a mistake here and there. Therefore it is my job to correct those mistakes "he exclaimed.

Bella got a frightened look in her eyes and looked at Harry. "Harry, he does not want to take me away from you, does he" Bella Said anxious.

"I will not allow it Bella, you belong here and with me," Harry told her sincerely.

"Harry I want to stay here with you and my friends to" Daphne exclaimed.

"You will stay here to, the same as all our other friends," Harry replied hotly. "I do not know why but McGonagall looks very angry at this point. I think she is going to explode at any minute now "said Harry.

But even before that professor McGonagall could say anything the Sorting Hat called loudly. "ALBUS PUT ME ON YOUR HEAD AND DO IT NOW". It was a strange sight to see Dumbledore there with the sorting hat on his head. Bella was glad he did not change anything. She needed Harry by her side when she was dreaming again. But that was something that no one must know.

The banquet that evening did fill the bellies of everyone. The first years were called together and escorted to their common room. The group of six friends walked behind the other four first year Gryffindor's. At a portrait of a very large lady, They were told that the password was Monkeys. Daphne said, "Monkeys" and the portrait swung open to show them there common room. There they were all together in a nice big round room. There were sofas and chairs, tables, everything just as in a living room. Here they had to be at nine o clock, which was the curfew time. If they were later than nine o clock they were given a form of punishment in one way or another. Here they could do their homework and hang out. The friends had agreed to make all their homework every day. In That Way They could do nice things on Saturday and Sunday, and just be kids.

At ten o'clock everyone was in their own dormitory, and in their beds. Bella who was still talking to Daphne, Susan and Hermione, had a great night with her new friends. It was well after eleven o clock before the four of them fell asleep. Harry and Neville Longbottom were talking about house Longbottom; it was something that Harry found very interesting. "Harry, I think you are a lord, just like I'm. And I think a very mighty one too." Harry did not understand it at all and that was what he told Neville. "Okay, Harry, I'll explain it to you tomorrow with Daphne and Susan who also know all about that. Then we tell you exactly what a lord of a house is, okay. "Neville was telling this to Harry with a yawn. Harry said it was fine and rested his head on his pillow. Before they knew it they were both asleep.

"Goodnight Bella" Harry muttered in his sleep.

Bella was still twisting and turning when she heard "Goodnight Bella." With a smile, she closed her eyes and sighed a little. "Goodnight Harry" and Bella also fell into a deep sleep.


	10. (BSC 1) C10 Night rest, teachers, and te

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. this is a story of a fan.  
A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews

(BSC 1) C10 Night rest, teachers, and tea time.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Bella began to toss and turn in her bed. "I told you that You must kill Harry Potter. you are so close to him now, and you can now do it so easily". Bella was dreaming again of that bald man with the red eyes. with those red eyes that were filled with pure hatred "When are you going to do it, you have to kill him, and kill him now".

"No, I do not want to do it. I will not kill Harry Potter".

Hermione, Susan and Daphne were awakened by the unnerving screams of Bella. "I will not kill Harry Potter, not for you or anyone else".

"You have to kill him, I demand it of you. Listen to your lord and master" the man screamed in her dream. The orders of the man were becoming more penetrating and more demanding. Bella could not help it but the fear increased, and she could feel it deep inside her soul. She wanted to fight, but she knew that she did not really have the strength for that fight. "Kill Harry Potter NOW" screamed the man with the red eyes again. Bella continued to contradict him and wanted to resist even more. The man, however, had a different idea about that. He raised his wand and shouted "Crucio". Bella did not know who or what was happening, but all of a sudden she screamed in pain. Her body was tensed and leaned into the oddest angles.

Daphne and Hermione only heard Bella screaming That She did not wanted to kill Harry Potter. They did not hear the other man in her dream. They knew that Bella had a nightmare and They were feeling quite anxious. Especially when they heard her scream out in pain. How her body would bend over backwards, they them self's would be dreaming of it for months to come. "Bella wake up you have a nightmare they yelled at her."

"No, let me go I do not want to kill Harry" Bella yelled.

Susan grabbed the hand of Bella who immediately became wild at her touch. She was waving her arms around and was hitting the people that were around her bed. "Kill him, kill Harry Potter now," cried the man in her nightmare.

"No, NO, I'm not doing it. HARRY HELP ME HE IS HERE AGAIN, HE IS HURTING ME, HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME HARRY" Bella screamed out in fear. Bella was now swinging faster and unintentionally around her. She hit Hermione full in the face, something she did not know herself. Hermione looked anxiously at Daphne and stood straight up. She sat down next to Bella, and hoped to get her to calm down again. Harry who was in a boys dormitory did not hear, Bella calling his name.

It was now half five in the morning. Bella was still stuck in her nightmare. they tried Everything, but they could not get her out off her nightmare. In the doorway of the first year's dormitory, stood two other girls. These two third year, students named Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, looked at Bella with a questioning look. They were awakened by the screams they had heard. They went into the dormitory and searched for what they could do. They also tried to get Bella out of her nightmare, but their attempt was in vain. Whatever they tried it did not help. Katie and Angelina had the greatest difficulty to hold on to the arm or Bella. They did not want Bella to injured herself, by waving her arms uncontrollably around. "Go to professor McGonagall and get her here right now." Katie Shouted at Angelina. Bella, who was now very wild, was kicking her legs in every direction. Without even knowing it Bella was often hitting and injuring her fellow students. Katie who had the greatest difficulty to keep her hands at her side.

She tried to make sure that Bella did not hurt herself. By swinging her arms and legs around, it seemed that that was the only thing they could do for Bella at the moment. Meanwhile, Bella did nothing but scream that she did not wanted to kill Harry Potter and that Harry Potter had to come and help her. Angelina Johnson ran across the aisle and stood gasping for air at the door of Professor, McGonagall. Banging on the door she exclaimed "Professor, Professor Come quick, Bella is stuck in a night mare and we cannot get her out of there".

McGonagall came to the door in a Scottish checkered dressing gown. "What's all this why are you here miss Johnson".

"It's Bella Professor she has a nightmare and we cannot get her out of it". The frightened look by Angelina Johnson told Minerva McGonagall enough.

Professor McGonagall knew exactly what was going on, because it was Something That Arabella had Told her already. "Dora" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. With a plop, there was a small house elf that now stood beside the professor.

"Yes mistress McGonagall" the house elf said.

"Dora, bring us to Miss Bellatrix smith in her dormitory" McGonagall asked the house elf. With a small plop she had took all three of them to the girl's dormitory. McGonagall Walked to the bed and sat down beside Bella. She tried to grab the arms of Bella, but she to could not get a grip on her.

"HARRY help me he's hurting me".

"Kill Harry Potter now," came the voice of the man in the nightmare of Bella.

"I'm not going to kill Harry. Harry, help me, Harry, Harry" Bella's voice was almost pleading now. The pain, Bella was in, was clearly readable, on her face. Professor McGonagall did not know what was going on; sure she had heard it from Arabella. But this was worse than her imagination. Something in the nightmare of Bella was really hurting her. and it gave her a lot of pain when she looked at her face. With everything she had heard from Arabella was this the last thing she expected to see.

"Dora" professor, McGonagall almost shouted.

"Yes mistress McGonagall".

"Dora, Fetch, Harry Potter and get him here RIGHT NOW." Professor McGonagall exclaimed snappy. Something that was not her intention to do. But she could not help it now.

With a plop Dora appeared with Harry Potter at her side. Harry stood there in his over sized and worn out pajamas. Something that made Minerva swallow hard. she could now really see that the family of Harry Potter had never really done anything for him. again the red book came into her thoughts. "Whaahht iisss errr" he asked sleepily.

"Harry, he wants me to kill you, help me please help me" Bella yelled again.

Harry was instantly awake when he heard Bella's voice. Immediately he rushed toward her. "I'm here Bella. I am with you," he said. Harry told her that he was with her, he grabbed her hands and she was right away slightly quieter. She did not swing her arms and legs all around as she had done before, Harry was by her side.

"Harry is that you. He's mean, Harry, he's hurting me, he's hurting me a lot".

"Yes Bella, I'm with you, I help you, and you know that right." Harry slowly crawled beside her. He took Bella's head on his chest and was stroking her hair gently. Slowly she woke up and quickly looked at Harry. Small tears flowed down her cheeks. Professor McGonagall saw that Bella was awake but that she kept her eyes closed.

"Harry, I had to kill you again, he told me again and again. Why does he want it from me? I'm not doing it though. You're my friend. You are my friend." Slowly, Bella fell asleep again. The love that Harry was radiating, to Bella, was admirable. Professor McGonagall was looking at it with a glow in her eyes. Harry had a soft spot for Bella, and you could see it in everything he did for her.

Professor McGonagall looked at the other three first years. "Would you mind if Harry sleeps here tonight" she asked them. The three young ladies glanced at McGonagall and told her that they did not mind that Harry slept there. Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room with the two third years. Hermione looked a little anxious to Harry just like Daphne and Susan.

"What is it with you" Harry asked them, a bit shy. All the girls looked at each other and then at Harry, They did not know what to say.

Daphne was the first to speak. "Harry we spent about two hours to get Bella to relax and you did it in five minutes. We just did not know what to do with her. The only thing she called out was that she did not wanted to kill you, and that you had to help her".

Harry knew that Bella did not want anyone to know about her dreams, but he could not withhold this from his and Bella's new friends. He took another look at Bella and began telling. "Bella, has as long as she can remember a dream where a man tell her that she must kill me. And I'm the only one who can help her in her dreams. Do not ask me how. But it's like I'm in front of her, in her dream that is, and then he disappears into nothingness".

Professor McGonagall came back again and walked into the dorm and immediately called to Dora. "Yes mistress McGonagall".

"Dora I want You to hear this too McGonagall said. Against the students who were in the dormitory. As Bella has another nightmare like this again, then you may call Dora here. Dora, only Daphne, Susan and Hermione May call you, if that happens then you can bring Harry and Neville here, okay".

"Okay mistress McGonagall" the house elf said.

Bella woke up early in the morning and had firmly clamped herself on the arm of Harry. When Harry woke up, he saw that she had been crying again. "What is it Bella, I'm still here with you, am I not".

"Harry, he was here again last night, he was worse than ever, he was really hurting me this time. And Harry, he's just like you, he is also a wizard. Out of nowhere he called a spell on me and it was really hurting me Harry, it was like there were knives stabbing me all over my body. He wants me to kill you and I do not want that. Why does he want that from me, why is it he wants you dead". Her words were pleading.

"I do not know Bella. But Daphne, Susan and Hermione are allowed to call me directly the next time it happens, if you have another nightmare again". Bella looked a little sad to her three new friends. But she also noticed that her new friends were there for her. Harry went back to his own room and to Neville. There he would tell everything to Neville, about what had happened that night. Bella looked at her new friends. She felt a little guilty and did not know what to do.

Hermione seemed to see through the look from Bella. She slowly walked to Bella and gave her a loving hug. "It's okay Bella; we will make sure that Harry will be here as soon as we can get him here. And that we will always do it if you have another nightmare like this." Bella glanced at Hermione and felt two other arms around her.

Now it was Daphne that took her into a loving hug. "Yes Bella, we will always help you if you need us. We are here for you and for Harry "Daphne told her honestly. Susan stood before her canopy bed, and nodded in agreement, with the others. Bella could only smile at those words. She had real friends now. Together with Harry she was no longer alone, they had real friends now. And it was a wonderful feeling to have such friends. But the dream was still bothering her in the back of her mind. It was the first time she had felt this much pain. Her arms and back were the most painful, and even now she could still feel the pain. She could not remember just how that had happened. But the pain she remembered was almost too much. She had almost given in to it. She was almost at the point to say that she was going to kill Harry for the man. The dream itself she could remember when she woke up. But that dream was now completely gone.

At breakfast they got their time tables from professor McGonagall. The first lesson was that of Potions, then charms and transfiguration. Quickly they took their books and went to the basement for their first potion lesson. Neville and Harry sat in the first bench and the girls were seated behind them. The door flew open and a man came in, with greasy hair that fell past his face. His robes were flapping behind him as if it was blown up by the wind. He walked through the classroom with a big fake smile on his face. His gaze went straight to Harry, with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Bella was behind Harry and had seen how the professor had looked at Harry. She put a hand on Harry's shoulder to tell him that she had seen it to.

Before anyone realized what Severus Snape did, he fired all kinds of questions at Harry. And yes that was the name of the professor, a professor they immediately did not like. Hermione threw her finger in the air to answer the question. She knew every answer. Bella also stuck her finger in the air, and gave a glance at Harry. Harry was supposed to know the answer, because he had read it in the book together with her. Harry told him that he did not know the answer. Maybe he had to ask Bella or Hermione, they knew the answer after all he had said. It was something that he should not have said at all. Ten points were immediately taken away from Gryffindor. Bella and Daphne immediately went on the rampage that it was not fair. "Ten points for you meddling" screamed Snape. Now it was the turn for Hermione, Susan and Neville to shout that it was unfair. "It does not matter what you think of me, you all have detention with Professor McGonagall this evening," Snape yelled again. The remainder of the class was going on quietly. Professor Snape was throwing nasty comments at Harry every time he looked at him. And each time there were six students who threw six nasty glances back at him.

After the lesson, the six friends went red faced with anger to their next charms lesson. The first lesson they've got was Wingardium Leviosa, the levitation of a feather. That was the best lesson they had all day. Hermione and Bella had been floating the feather, at their first attempt. Daphne and Harry had their feather floating at their fourth attempt. Neville and Susan had more difficulty with the feather. But by the end of the lesson they were also successful. At lunchtime that afternoon everything was passed on, with the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Things collapsed and goblets spill empty all over the table. After that professor McGonagall had taught them the cleanup spell, they were allowed to go back to the Leviosa charm. Professor McGonagall liked it when students immediately brought the spells they had learned into practice. It was her opinion that if you do everything that you've learned in a day to day basis. You not only learn better but it's fun too. It gives you more control over your own magic

The last class of the day was their transfiguration lesson. This was given to them by professor McGonagall. As they walked into the classroom they saw that professor McGonagall was not there yet. However, there was a cat sitting on top of the desk. Bella sat down in front with Harry and Daphne on each side of her. They had their book already out, and were waiting patiently.

"Where do you think auntie Mini is" Bella whispered softly to Harry.

"Who is auntie mini" Daphne asked.

"That would be me" Miss Greengrass, professor McGonagall said, from out of nowhere. Daphne shrieked and saw that professor McGonagall was sitting on the spot on the desk, where just a cat had been sitting. "Hello class, I like to welcome you all in your first Transfiguration lesson. In this class we are going to do everything from changing matchsticks to pins and humans into animals. Today we are going to transfigure a matchstick into a pin.

Professor McGonagall explained the spell and everyone started to work. Bella and Hermione were again the first who succeeded in transfiguring the matchstick into a pin. Harry was not much later than Hermione and he was followed by Susan. At the end of the lesson, Neville and Daphne preformed the spell, this was also due to the help they had from their friends. Bella and Hermione had earned twenty points for Gryffindor. While everyone left the classroom, professor McGonagall walked over to the six friends. "Your punishment will take place tonight at eight o'clock in my office," she said sternly. The friends had to swallow hard when they heard her saying those words, and also by how severe she said them. They had completely forgotten that they had to do their detention that evening. But fortunately they had little to no homework. They had done all their homework in the afternoon and after their final lesson. They had even worked a ahead in some lessons. At six o'clock they left the common room and went to the great hall to eat. Together, they quickly found the shortest way to the main hall.

It was a wonderful meal and they were thoroughly enjoying it and their friendship. The idea that they still had to do detention was not the ideal night for them. They pretty much agreed that Professor Snape had some hatred towards Harry; They All could see the hatred he had directed at Harry. They only needed to convince professor McGonagall of those thoughts. That they had to do their detention with professor McGonagall was the only thing that was not nice. They were expecting that professor McGonagall was stricter than Snape. At eight o'clock they were standing at the door at the office of Professor, McGonagall. With a stern look they were let in. The first thing that professor McGonagall asked was, what has happened in Merlin's name. The five friends immediately began to shout what Professor Snape had done. And also how unfair he was against Harry. The hatred he had for them and all they could think of. Harry just kept quiet and listened to his friends.

McGonagall told that Professor Snape would give someone a list of questions; he would do that every year. And every year it would be a Gryffindor. Which always ended in a detention for that student. Anyway, this was the first time she had six students at once that had to do detention with her. But she also said she believed the students in the first class. Professor Snape only did it because he could then show that he was strict, and in this way the students were afraid of him. Her second question was whether they wanted tea, with, sugar or milk. Professor McGonagall was learning a lot from the friends that Harry had gathered around him in a short time. It was so strange to her. The way Harry was in the red book, and now here at school. It seemed that he was the leader of this group. And yet, it also seemed as if the group was one unit. It was something she still had to think about.

The rest of the evening they were chatting and gossiping. Professor McGonagall kept them a little longer than was necessary, she was just having too much fun with the students. Something she did not have much of after the death of her daughter and husband. She wanted to learn as much as possible about the six friends. Later that evening she brought them back to their own common room. They had to look sad, she had told them. Just in case they would come across Professor Snape in one of the corridors. At their common room, They All went inside, only Bella paused a bit. Before Bella knew it tears were already flowing down her cheeks. Minerva sat down on one knee and held Bella in a hug. The hug was something she had never done otherwise, but Bella was something special to her. And yet the hug was also something special even for her. "What is it Bella" she asked kindly. "Tell me about it" she said.

"Auntie Mini I'm afraid to go to sleep here, I'm afraid he will come again in my dreams. He is much stronger here in this castle. What if I do not make it, without Harry. What if I want to kill Harry, just because I'm not strong enough to resist him". Bella was now slowly starting to cry. "I do not want to lose Harry auntie mini. I feel safe when Harry is with me. That guy scares me. But with Harry there, I'm not afraid. It's worse here in the castle. I think I must kill Harry here and I do not want to". Bella could not hold it any longer. The tears came faster than she wanted. She did everything to be strong, but now she was crumbling before the eyes of Minerva.

Minerva took Bella into a hug and kissed her forehead. She waited patiently until Bella came back to herself. Then she walked into the common room with Bella at her hand. Inside the common room, she took the six friends up to the boys' dormitory. There she sit down upon Harry's bed and looked sternly at everyone. "Dora" she called. Within a second the house elf stood beside her. "Dora I want you to keep an extra eye on Bella here. If she calls for Harry, even if she only calls for him ones. I want you to bring Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom directly to Bella and the other girls here". She glanced at the boys and she looked even stricter. "There are two empty beds in the girls' dormitory. If you are there, you can sleep in the empty beds and not with the girls". Now she glanced at everyone. "I hope you will not abuse it, otherwise I'll come back on my decision. Now all of you go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow".

Professor McGonagall left the common room and went her own way. She knew that Bella would try to call Harry that night. It was something that she would not mind for once. The fear she had seen in the eyes of Bella had been unbearable for her. She would have never believed it if she had not seen it herself. She knew that Arabella had told her all about it. And that it was what she could expect. Yet in her mind she did not believe Arabella at first thought. And last night she had lived it and experienced it all. Bella had been lying in her bed and was screaming for more than two hours. And Harry had her quiet within five minutes. In her own office she took the little red book yet again in her hands. For the hundredth time she was reading it and she now knew that it was all true, and everything about Harry was true. The tears began to flow again with every word that Minerva McGonagall was reading.

What professor McGonagall had imagined about what could have happened that night, was something that happened. It was just before midnight when Bella cried out for Harry. Dora the house elf had brought Harry and Neville to the side of Bella within a minute. Dora the house elf had pop in and out before they could blink. But before she had left them, she had said that Harry and Neville had to call her in the morning. Then she could bring them back to their own dormitory. Neville went into one of the empty beds and was snoring before his head had reached his pillow. Bella saw Harry and flew him around his neck. Harry went into the other empty bed and lay down quietly. Bella briefly crawled into his bed just like Daphne did, and after a little hug, they all went to sleep. Hermione also crawled into the bed with Neville even it was just for a moment, but in his sleep he had hug her briefly, then they also went to sleep in their own bed. When professor McGonagall walked into the girls' dormitory at twelve thirty in the night. Just to see if they were all in their own beds. She saw the boys and girls lying in separate beds. She obviously knew that this was going to happen more often. But it was something that she actually did not mind at all. She knew that the kids could behave them self when needed.

A/N: later I will go deeper into the dreams but not yet


	11. (BSC 1) C11 A nose dive

A/N:Thanks for the reviews. it helps enormously

(BSC 1) C11 A nose dive.

It was early in the morning when Dora was shaking Harry by the arm. "Wake up Mr. Potter, Wake up please" squeaked the elf. "Wake up, it's time for you to go back to your own dormitory" squeaked Dora again. While Harry and Neville were taken back to their own dormitory, the girls were getting ready for the lessons of that day. This was a lesson that Neville had looked forward to, it was his first lesson of herbology. For Harry it made no difference, he just wanted to see and learn magic, just like Bella did. He was more scared of his first flying lesson. Just like the rest of them were scared of that.

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting in the common room waiting for Harry. She had a smile around on her face, because her auntie Mini had arranged that Harry could always be with her, if she needed him. When Harry entered the common room, the smile on the face of Bella was twice as big. Immediately she told Harry that she would only call him when she needed him. She did not want to make Auntie Mini mad at her. Last night she had only tried it, to see if it worked. He wanted no evil professor McGonagall on his bedside he said to her, now that he was thinking about it. Together they were snickering at those thoughts.

After breakfast, the six friends were walking to the greenhouses of Hogwarts. Neville told them that he had a greenhouse of his own at home. That was something he could do for himself according to his grandmother. His grandmother had also instructed him that he had to grow certain plants. According to Neville his grandmother would sell those plants again to others. (What he did not know was that Arabella was the largest buyer of those plants.) Every year we go on holiday from the money we made of those plants, he explained

There were three large greenhouses on the grounds of Hogwarts. The happiness on the face of Neville was obvious. At the first green house there stood a little witch with mud on her hands and clothes. Everything about her said that she was always busy with plants. With her hands she waved everyone into the third greenhouse. "Hello, I'm professor sprout. Here you will learn all about plants and herbs. The majority of the herbs that we grow here, we will also use in our potions lessons and infirmary. The first thing we'll do is push the pus out of the pus plants, milking their juices from the flowers. Professor sprout explained how they had to push the juices from the plants. And everyone went to work. Neville had the greatest fun with the lesson. Neville was also in the top of the class. Daphne and Harry followed right behind Neville. Unfortunately for Hermione, Susan and Bella it was not their best lesson, but they also fulfilled their task at the end of the lesson with the help of their friends after the lesson there was nothing more desperate for Hermione than a bath just like Bella it was for Bella. Neville however seemed to be a natural at herbology.

That day Neville received an owl at lunch. He got a package with an odd orb in it, this orb was filled with white smoke. It was a rememberal, these were very rare according to Hermione. These orbs would tell you that you had forgotten something that was very important for you, when the smoke would turn red. The downside of it was quite often that you never knew what you had forgotten. Such was also the case with Neville, the smoke got red and Neville did not know what he had forgotten. Together, the friends walked to the Quidditch field. Neville was still thinking about what he had forgotten.

Madam Hooch was on the field watching the first year students walking towards her for their first flying lesson. Neville shouted as a small cry of anguish when he saw madam hooch standing beside a few brooms. Hermione looked up at him with a questioning look. "This is what I forgot. I'm afraid to fly," he cried out. "The downside of it all is that I cannot do anything about it. He was now at the lesson so he had to go through with it, afraid or not" he told her.

Hermione listened to him and placed a calming hand on his arm. She could see how scared he was of flying.  
"Everyone beside a broom, put a hand over the broom and say up, with a stern voice" she said. One after one they were standing beside a broom and called up at the same time. Harry's broom jumped into his hand. The brooms of, Bella and Daphne also jumped up though it was a little hesitant, just like the one from Susan. The brooms of Hermione, and Neville did not want to come up to their hands. Eventually the brooms came to their hands and they could join the class.

"Okay now that you have done that, you can put a leg over the broom and push up. Float a bit and bend forward to land again. Harry was the first to try, he floated a bit and then leaned forward. Calmly he dropped down and landed gently. Bella was the second who did it well. Neville looked a bit scared to everyone who managed to float a bit. With some brute force Neville pushed off from the ground and began to float. He floated into the air, one, two, four, nine meters higher and higher he went. Neville did not stop but went higher and higher.

"Lean forward Mr. Longbottom" madam Hooch shouted after him. But Neville still went higher and higher. "Come down here, Mr. Longbottom" madam hooch called again. "Come down here, Mr. Longbottom, Neville did not respond and just flew off, but anyone who was on the ground heard him screaming with fear. The fear from Neville sent shivers through everyone around. Neville was flying over the roof of the castle. Bella and Harry did not hesitate a minute and went after him. "Miss Smith and Mr. Potter you will come back, and you will come back this minute" was called after them by madam hooch.

Neville had no control over his broom and was now flying zigzag over the castle. He clung to his broom with all his power. Whether he sat on his broom or hung underneath it; he could not get his broom under control. Bella and Harry were following him closely. Neville literally flew over the fields of Hogwarts and towards Hagrid's cabin. Just before the cabin he went left, missing Hagrid by a hair. Hagrid, who was busy in his pumpkin field, looked up, his eyes went wide and looked straight to Bella and Harry, who came straight at him Harry shot past Hagrid on his right side, and Bella shot past his left side. Bella leaned slightly more, forward to make more speed. And Harry followed her example. Neville flew straight at Madame Hooch. Just in front of her, he shot straight up to the sky. The look of Neville was just one of fear. Hermione shouted at him that he should be calm, but that did not help. Daphne sat on the ground with her hands over her eyes, looking through the slits between her fingers.

Neville flew straight at one of the towers from Hogwarts, just past the window of the office of Professor, McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was startled when she looked out of her office window. Just as she stood at the window she saw how Bella and Harry were also shooting past her window. Both had a look that was totally focused on Neville. She looked and watched how Neville was hanging with only an arm and a leg on his broom. Neville suddenly turned around and went straight to his friends. Bella and Harry could barely avoid him. Neville was now swinging between the towers of Hogwarts. Harry followed him at every movement he made. Bella flew around the towers and was hoping to get to Neville in a faster way. From out of nowhere Neville turned left, and with a thundering blow, he went head first against the biggest tower of Hogwarts. He just went limp and began to slide from his broom. Madam Hooch was now flying right behind Bella, and had a good look at what was happening. Neville was not aware of anything, and managed to slide a little further from his broom. His broom was now falling straight down to the ground, with an unconscious Neville behind him. Harry and Bella did not hesitate and dove also to the ground hoping to stop Neville. Madam Hooch screamed at them to stop. But the friends ignored her screams and accelerated their speed even more. Bella and Harry flew directly into Neville. Just above the ground there was a noise of a blow. The three of them were now rolling on the ground. The blow was very hard and the three friends lost their consciousness.

_How Madam Hooch saw it._

Madam hooch saw how Harry and Bella dove straight at Neville. Just above the ground she saw how Bella grabbed his upper body in flight. She also saw how Harry grab his legs in flight. The blow of it was heard in the wide surroundings. The three friends were now rolling across the ground. Madam Hooch stopped near them and looked worrisome to the three small bodies That Were now lying on the ground. The other students were making their way towards the three students who were now laying on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione and Daphne were the ones who were at the forefront of the group. Daphne immediately ran to Harry and Bella, while Hermione was running towards Neville. Madam Hooch levitated the three students and took them to the infirmary.

In the infirmary Poppy Pomfrey sat quietly in her office. "What has happened in Merlin's name," she shouted loudly, when the doors of the infirmary were thrown open.

"Poppy this boy lost control over his broomstick and has had a wild flight. At a certain moment he has flown against the highest tower and nearly slipped off his broom. He had a fall of more than a hundred meters. If it had not been for those two stupid kids, he would have been dead when he hit the ground. They caught him just above the ground in a nosedive" madam hooch said to Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy looked at the three students who had been placed on an empty bed. She swung her wand across the bodies. "Those two have only slight bruising but he is worse off" Poppy said. "Leave those two there so they can wake up peacefully. Then they can leave the infirmary after a potion for the pain" Poppy explained. "If all goes well, Neville may leave tomorrow, if all goes well that's".

After two hours Bella and Harry came back to consciousness, they were still in their clothes, much to the relief of Harry, the last thing he would want was that they would see his scars. Daphne was sitting between them and was holding the hands of her friends firmly. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Neville's bed. Susan sat on the other side of Bella and between Neville. She also had a worried look for her friends. Bella was the first who asked how Neville was doing. Hermione looked at her with a sad look.

"Neville will be all right, Poppy is keeping him in a dreamless sleep. He has a couple of broken ribs and he bruised both of his legs. If it was not for you two he would probably not have survived. That was what Madam Pomfrey just told me. You saved his life "Hermione told them through her tears. And again it was obvious that there was more between Hermione and Neville than just friendship.

Bella looked satisfied at Harry. "We have done well than Harry" she said with a smile. Harry glanced over at Bella and also smiled. Daphne stood up and hugged Harry and Bella. She was pleased that it would be alright with all of them. It took almost four hours before Neville would wake up. He still had pain all over his body, but was happy that they had saved him. I owe you a life debt now he told them. Harry and Bella were now looking at him quizzically.

Daphne laughed as she saw their faces. "Bella, Hermione and Harry, we really need to talk about the old ways and the old families. There are a lot of things that you must know about this, and about the magic that comes with it. One of them is a life debt. This happens when you save someone's life. There are only two ways you can pay off that life debt. One is to save the life of that person. And the second way is dying. In other words, you owe them that debt your whole life" explained Daphne to her friends.

Professor McGonagall entered the infirmary. She was only now allowed in by madam Pomfrey to be with her little lions. (Little lions that was how she called the students of her house. This was because the house mascot was a lion.) "Auntie Mini" exclaimed Bella.

"Hi Bella is everything well with you". Was her question when she was at their beds. She went to sit with her little lions and watched them for a moment. "You have done something very stupid and very brave. It's not often that two first year can do such a great deed. I am really proud of the both of you, even though it was still stupid to do such a thing". She looked at them stirred, with the smallest smile she could do. It even seemed that she was waiting for something.

Less than ten minutes later, a boy with brown hair walked into the infirmary. They did not know who he was but professor McGonagall seemed to have been waiting for him. "May I introduce you to Oliver Wood. Wood, I've got two of the best chasers here that I have ever seen". The face of the boy seemed to become happier by the minute. Professor McGonagall said goodbye and left the infirmary. Oliver Wood remained behind and began to explain what the sport Quidditch really was. Both Harry and Bella had never heard of Quidditch. That they were now the chasers for Gryffindor was a surprise for them. Especially, when they heard what they had to do. Both Bella and Harry now really wanted to play Quidditch.

At the Gryffindor table, they were welcomed as heroes. Neville, however, had to stay another night. Maybe he could sit with them the next day at dinner. Everywhere in the great hall they were whispering. Everyone had heard of the two first years, who had made a nosedive of about a hundred meters. All of this just to save the life of another first year. On top of all that, there was another rumor that went around. Those two first years were now in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And they would be the first, first years that could do that. That night Harry and Bella were dreaming about a career as chasers, in a sport that they knew nothing about.

*#*

The next day, however, it was very different. First lesson they had was defense against the dark arts. This was the lesson where Harry and Bella had been looking forward to. They sat at the back of the classroom and looked forward to the teacher. Harry told his friends that he had encountered professor Quirrell in the leaky cauldron. And that he stuttered when he spoke. Everyone looked at the door when the professor walked inside. He walked to the front of the classroom wringing his hands. There he stood with his purple turban on his head. "Go- good- good tomorrow morning class" he stuttered. "Dt th this iss d the defe defense against d- the dark arts." Quirrell turned around to the blackboard, Harry immediately clutched his scar, and cried out in pain.

The pain that shot through his head was unbearable. He did not know what to do but held his hand to his forehead and against his scar. Beside him, Bella looked startled at Harry. "Are you alright Harry" she asked anxious. Harry was now looking with tears in his eyes, tears of pain to professor Quirrell. At that moment, Bella shot a quick glance at Professor Quirrell, who was still standing with his back turned towards them.

"Kill Harry Potter, you can do it now" from out of nowhere came the voice at once in her head. She heard the voice where she normally only dream about. "Kill him Now", "NO" she screamed out loud. Bella looked frightened at Harry and shook her head. She looked around the classroom at everyone who looked at her and Harry and ran out of the classroom.

Harry saw that something is wrong with Bella, but through the pain he could not really see what it was, she suddenly got up and ran away. Without really thinking about it, Harry followed her at full speed. "Bella, Bella, wait for me," he shouted after her. Two corridors, further he could finally catch her by the arm. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "What happened, why were you running away from the lesson". Harry asked Bella a little worried.

"I heard his voice in the classroom, I had to kill you again Harry. And I do not want to Harry. I was awake and I heard him, hold me Harry please hold me "a sobbing Bella looked into the green eyes from Harry.

"Miss Smith, Mr. Potter". A voice called sternly down the hallway when she saw them. "Why are you not in class and why are you here in the hallway". Harry heard the stern voice from Professor McGonagall and looked up at her, a little scared.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but something very strange happened when we were with Professor Quirrell in class."Oooo Mr. Potter please tell me, and be fair," she said, as she looked at Bella. "I got a sudden pain in my scar. And Bella heard that voice again the one who tells her to kill me". As McGonagall looked at the pair she told them that they were to go to the main hall. While the pair walked away Minerva looked after them worried. Again she had seen the pain and fear in the eyes of Bella.

Harry and Bella were sitting together at their house table when their three friends came back from class, where they had walked out of. Bella whispered to them what had happened and that she had heard the voice again. The friends had not forgotten how bad it was that night. And that they now had potions was something they were not looking forward to. It was not their favorite lesson. Fortunately it was not as bad as last time, this time it was hell. They had lost 40 points from their house. And they did not know why. The potions they all had made were removed by Professor Snape even before they could turn them in. They wanted to tell it to professor McGonagall. But thought they could not do that now. It did not sound good to run to professor McGonagall, every time something went wrong with potions. So they all were grumpy when they walked into great hall in order to do their assignments.

At dinner time, Neville walked into the great hall. With a big smile he sat down next to them. "Finally out of the infirmary" he Said happy. "Harry, I got a letter from my grandmother and she wants to officially thank you for saving my life and you too Bella. She wrote me that I as a lord of the house Longbottom, I have to express an official acknowledgments. Perhaps also with a promise on my magic". Bella and Harry looked at him quizzically, again they understood nothing of it all.

Hermione had read some books about it and then exclaimed, "Really Neville on your own magic, is that what your grandmother has written." Again, Harry and Bella did not understand it.

Daphne who had watched it all unfold, stood up, and took Bella and Harry at their hands. "Tonight we do our homework, and tomorrow we are going to explain to you what it means to be a gentleman and a lady from a house. If I'm not mistaken, you are one of the major lords Harry". Harry looked again at Daphne with a look full of questions.

Bella saw that Harry understood just as much as she did herself. So she took his hand and squeezed a little. Harry took the hand gratefully. Something inside told him that it was good when Bella held his hand that way. a feeling that he always wanted to have. Bella did something to him that he never felt before. She saw him as Harry, Not like the boy in the cupboard, or the Boy Who Lived. In turn Bella thought again that she could have no better friend than Harry. With him she felt safe and complete. She did not know why. But that man who was always telling her that she had to kill Harry, seemed to be very afraid for Harry, for some reason And that always gave her strength, a strength that she would not have otherwise.

There was so much that Harry and Bella did not understand. So Bella just smiled at Harry and knew he was the one. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed with happiness. Without even knowing it, Harry was now playing with her hair. At times like this, all the others were air for them. Something that Daphne did not really like, but she could also see the love they had for each other. in her heart she wanted to be in the arms of Harry, however, that place was now occupied by Bella, and her thoughts went back to the beginning of the year. The sorting hat had told her it would be okay. So with that in mind she held onto it like a life line

It was late at night before they went to bed. Bella was not tired enough so she was left alone sitting on a couch in the common room. There she sat alone in the common room in front of a fireplace. She stared into the fire and heard that voice again. Now there was also the voice of the woman. "Kill Harry" he said.

"Make friends with Harry, he will help you," the woman's voice sounded through it all. This dream was different it was one that was not scary. The woman in her dream was helping her. She told her she had to rely on Harry. Now she also, saw young man again. He had long wavy hair and a friendly face. Sirius was his name. She did not know why but that young man was one man she trusted completely.

He looked at her and was, smiling kindly at her. There was another young man that walked into her dream. Sirius was laughing and took his hand. Then Sirius pulled the young man in a heartfelt hug. James Potter what are you doing here, she heard him say. There was a smile on the face of Bella. She thought it was a beautiful sight to see two friends share their feelings for each other. James Potter was a true friend of Sirius she thought. James turned and looked straight into her eyes. Bella gulped when she saw James looking at her.

"Harry Potter" she called out. Dora acted instantly she appeared next to Harry, she grabbed his hand and led him to Bella. Harry was sleepy but looked around himself. Bella was lying there like a ball on a couch in the common room. Harry sat down next to her and watched as she smiled in her dream. This time she had no night mare. That was something Harry was very happy about. Harry crawled beside Bella on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately.

*#*

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were the first students That walked into the common room that morning. Both got a smile on their faces when they looked into the common room. "Katie if there were ever two people made for each other, I can definitely say that it is these two right here. Look at how cute They Are laying here on the couch" Angelina said. Angelina watched how Harry was lying in his oversize pajamas with his head on the armrest of the couch. Harry had his arm around Bella, and Bella was extra close to him. With her back towards him and her head resting on his arm.

Both had a smile on their face. Katie slowly walked up to them and took the arm from Harry and away from the waist of Bella. To her surprise, Bella grabbed the hand of Harry and pulled it back around her waist again. The two ladies just giggled and woke Bella and Harry up softly. Sleepily they opened their eyes and looked at the friendly faces of Katie and Angelina. "Wake up you two, you have your first Quidditch training today.

Bella and Harry instantly shot straight up, and looked around. Both a little embarrassed that they were found in the manner they were lying there. Katie and Angelina, however, assured them that they would not tell anything to anyone. They had done nothing bad they said. Katie told them that everyone had fallen asleep in the common room one time or another.

Bella and Harry ran toward their dorm and dress quickly into their Quidditch robes. Within ten minutes they were running along with Katie and Angelina to the Quidditch pitch. They were followed by two redheaded boys. You could clearly see that they were twins. They also were looking very sleepy. Oliver Wood was already waiting on his team. "You're late," he shouted. "Why is that, if I may ask?" He snapped a little angry.

Katie glared at him but it was Angelina who responded. "Olivier, there are people here who would have love to remain in the spot where they were, but that's something you do not allow. So be glad that we are here, you slave driver" she snapped back. She quickly gave a nod to Bella and Harry. Which were both already red about the thoughts of how they were lying on the couch.

"Okay, Okay it's all good, but be ready in ten minutes" was his quick answer.


	12. (BSC 1) C12 Lucius en Molly

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews.

Harry Potter is not mine.  
I hope you have fun with this chapter.

(BSC 1) C12 Lucius en Molly.

"Okay listen all of you" Oliver Wood cried out. "First we will see what these two first years, can do on a broom. I've heard that they would be good chasers, but I would like to see that for myself". Bella and Harry did not know what to make of Oliver Wood. What they did know was that he was extremely passionate about Quidditch. "Fred, George, I want you to fly across the field. And then we can see if these first years are able to tap you on the back in flight".

Easier said than done, Harry and Bella received a broom each and had to go straight after Fred and George. It took a minute for Harry to tapped both of these guys on there backs. For Bella it took a little longer but she tapped them as well. "Not bad, Potter, not bad at all, but can you catch", Oliver asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders and just looked at Oliver. So the next thing he had to do was catch tennis balls. Oliver simply hit them off with a baseball bat, and Harry had to catch them before they hit the ground. He only missed the first ball. Katie, who was the seeker of the team, had to go head to head with Harry. Katie had only captured two balls, while Harry had eight balls in his hands. Every ball that Oliver hit across the field appeared to be making him happier. From his pocket he took a little gold ball, this ball unfurled its wings and flew away. He was telling Harry that it was the Golden Snitch. And that he had to capture it, before Katie had caught it. Twenty minutes later, Harry was holding the Golden Snitch up in the air.

In the stands there was a little applause. Harry and Bella saw Hermione, Daphne, Susan and Neville sitting in the stands. Katie flew to Harry and patted him on the shoulder. "Great job Potter, I did not even see the snitch." She told him. Oliver asked if he wanted to be their new seeker. He even said that he would be better than Bill Weasley. Harry had no idea who Bill Weasley was. But he would find that out later when Fred and George told it all to him. And Katie would again be a chaser, and chaser was something that she liked far better than seeker.

Bella was sitting at the sideline watching Harry go after the winged little ball. Katie did not even saw the ball. Bella was clapping just as hard as the others when Harry held up the Golden Ball. And now it was time for Bella to show what she could do. According to Oliver she would be a perfect chaser, little fast and agile. First she had to toss a big red ball around, it was called the Quaffle. All of this while she was flying in circles, together with Angelina and Katie. Fifteen minutes later They were throwing the Quaffle at each other in all kinds of angles. Now she had to toss the Quaffle through the rings, whereas' Oliver tried to hold it out of the rings. After all, he was the keeper of the team. Half an hour later, Fred, George and Harry would try to steal the Quaffle from them.

After an hour or two it seemed as if they had always played together. Only Harry was fast enough to make it a bit hard for the chasers. Bella was a natural at the game and she therefore scored twenty times more than Katie and Angelina together. She threw the Quaffle in every impossible way to the other players. And they were always caught by the others. Finally Fred and George were allowed to show their talents as Beater. They were allowed to hit Bella and Harry with Bludgers, and the only thing that Bella and Harry had to do was to avoid it.

It was half past eight and everyone had to go to breakfast. The reason why it was so early was to keep Bella and Harry secret from the rest of the school, a plan which of course would never succeed. The moment they left the Quidditch stadium, they came across professor McGonagall. She congratulated Harry and Bella and told them that she had been watching the entire training. She assumed that Harry was now a seeker instead of a chaser, something she would have done herself. Yes she was very pleased with what she had seen on the Quidditch pitch. Oliver told her that Bella and Harry still needed different brooms, the school brooms were just not good enough for the game.

Harry told him that he had enough money in a special account that his parents had put aside for him, that was something he had learned from Hagrid. So he could pay for his own broom, but Bella did not have the money for a new broom. Something that Harry already knew, so before she could say anything Harry promised her that he would buy her a new broom. With a cry of happiness Bella flew herself around his neck. He immediately asked if professor McGonagall would go with him to buy a new broomstick, because it was not allowed for first year to do it on their own. Actually it was not permitted for first year students to have a broomstick at all. Professor McGonagall told him that she had to go and think about it. Maybe they could do it in two weeks. That was if she got permission from Dumbledore to do it. It was something that she hoped she would be allowed to do. The entire team walked to their common room; there they would take a shower that they were craving for. At nine the whole team were at the breakfast table, along with all their other friends.

Professor McGonagall had seen them leave the Quidditch pitch. Again she thought back to the little red book, Harry was very different here than at home. And yet there was a lot that was the same. Harry had many friends but he only walked in the middle of them. It was as if he had built a protection wall of friends around him. He also talked a lot with his friends. But was very quiet when an adult asked him something. It seemed as if he was afraid to answer. It was these things that raised more and more questions for professor McGonagall. She kept thinking about it until she was sitting at the breakfast table, and looked at the group. What she saw raised more questions, but they were about something else.

Hermione had taken a book from the library about Quidditch and was now talking about it with Oliver Wood. Daphne had the broom from Fred in her hands and was treating it with a cleaning kit. She could even repair the twigs that were bent. Neville sat next to her and helped her with the polishing of the broom handle. When they were finished, Angelina gave her broom to Neville and Katie gave her broom to Daphne, which were immediately repaired and polished. Oliver looked at the whole ritual, the first years were very thorough with the cleaning and restoration of the brooms. He was also very impressed with Hermione, she had remembered everything she had read in the book, and in that way she could think up the best strategy. She pointed Oliver on the strengths of each team member, but also their weaknesses. She had told him that she had done it all together with Susan. So it was shortly thereafter that Oliver stood up and ran to Professor McGonagall.

Together with Professor McGonagall he came walking back to the table, Oliver had a wide grin on his face and was obviously happy about something. "Miss Granger is it true that you and Susan know the strong points and weak points of each team member" was the question Professor McGonagall asked Hermione. Hermione immediately told the good qualities of each player to Professor McGonagall, but also where they could improve themselves. "I see that Oliver was right about that, would you consider being the coach of the Gryffindor Quidditch team together with Susan." Hermione looked at Susan and together they nodded violently and happy.

Next professor McGonagall held the broom of Angelina Johnson in her hands. Miss Johnson, I would like you to test this broom outside, and you too Miss Bell". Was the next question that professor McGonagall asked both ladies? Ten minutes later, the two ladies were walking back inside. "And what do you think about the behavior of your brooms, now that they have been polished and repaired". They've never flown as good as now, they are much smoother and more agile than before was their joint response.

Professor McGonagall looked at them approvingly and was now completely focused on Neville and Daphne. "What would you both think, if I would ask you to take care of the maintenance of the brooms and the robes of the team? And also for the entire team during the games, such as giving them water and other things".

Neville now glanced at Daphne. "Professor I speak for, Neville and myself when I say. We would be honored to be the caregivers for the Gryffindor team and their equipment.

The sheer sincerity with which Daphne was telling it did melt the heart of the otherwise so stern professor McGonagall. "Then you are all a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and you are also expected to attend every practice". She told them and walked away with a rare smile. All first year were immediately congratulated and taken in a few hugs, only Harry tried to escape those hugs. And when he got one he froze immediately, something that Angelina and Katie immediately noticed. Daphne sighs slightly when Harry's arms went around her, but she did not show it. And Harry did it all just to escape the other, hugs and that was something that was only seen by Bella, and she was the only one to see the fear in his eyes.

It was a delicious breakfast that they had after all the events from that morning. Daphne was sitting along with Bella, creating ideas about their team robes. They all thought that now they were part of the Quidditch team, they therefore were entitled to a team outfit, something that everyone agreed on. Back in the great hall of the big doors opened and there was a man with long blond hair who came walking in. Behind him was a small figure. Harry looked at the little figure, with his elbow he touched Bella and pointed at the little figure. Bella stared at the creature in admiration as did Harry. That creature saw them sitting and went with the same admiration to Bella and Harry.

"Hello," Harry said.

"Hi," Bella said. The eyes of the creature grew wide when he saw the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Come sit down with us," said Harry.

The eyes of the little creature immediately filled themselves with tears after those words from Harry. "You want Dobby to sit with you as an equal" asked the creature between sobs.

"Yes, why would we not want you to sit with us as an equal" Harry asked confused. Little Dobby just looked at him with admiration and did not know what to say.

"DOBBY COME HERE NOW."

Bella looked at the man with the blond hair, something inside her told her that she knew him, but not from what. She saw how the scared little creature walked toward that man. Harry instantly knew it was wrong, that little creature was being tortured by that man, you could see it all in the attitude of that little creature. Unfortunately Harry Also knew he could do nothing about it. In the middle of the great hall, they could hear the man yelling at Dumbledore. "I insist that you place Draco back into Slytherin, that's the house where he's supposed to be. Otherwise I will take him from this school or worse. I can assure you that next year will be very different, for anyone who goes to this school". The tirade man of the went on for about twenty five minutes more.

Everyone knew it was about Draco Malfoy. Draco was the boy with the blond hair who was placed in Hufflepuff. He was sitting very secluded at the end of the house table. For Dumbledore it was a different story. He desperately, wanted to put Draco into Slytherin more than anything. But Dumbledore knew that the sorting hat knew a lot about him. More than that he wanted the sorting hat to know. He did not really know what he could do about it. Lucius saw that he gained nothing with Albus Dumbledore and went over to stand with Severus Snape. "Severus, this is your godson, you must take him in your house or should I ask the board to do it".

Severus looked at him doubtfully, then he looked straight at Dumbledore. There was an obvious hatred in his eyes. "Lucius, I would turn to the board for this. I think you have better luck with it, the old fool will do nothing for you," Again he cast a hatred glance to Dumbledore

Dumbledore was deep in thought, just staring into space. He did not know what to do about it, if he had his way Draco would have been in Slytherin, but the sorting hat thought otherwise. Again the doors of the Great Hall opened. This time it was a somewhat plump woman that walked into the great hall. She had a bunch of bright red hair and an intense look in her eyes. Behind her she was pulling a little girl along, painfully at the arm. Harry immediately thought back to the times he was pulled along, at his arm that way. When the woman saw Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the staff table, she let go of the girl and pointed a finger straight at Dumbledore.

The girl was stroking her aching arm and looked around her, a little fear in her eyes. "Come sit down here". The girl looked around and looked into the two greenest eyes she had ever seen. Bella took her hand and pulled her on the bench between her and Harry.

Fred and George came from the rear of the table and sat between Hermione and Neville. "That's our sister Bella" they said. "Ginny these nice people are, Bella Smith and Harry Potter." The shy girl looked up. First she looked at Bella and subsequently to Harry. Ginny was not sure what to do now, on her left was the boy who lived, the boy she dreamed about at night.

Hermione gave her a glass of pumpkin juice and looked at her kindly. "Here, Ginny, drink this, I'm Hermione by the way". With an angry look she looked at Fred and George. The twins swallowed due to that look and quickly Introduced Neville, Susan and Daphne. Ginny looked at the others, still a little shy but quietly drank her pumpkin juice. While she was still rubbing her aching arm with one and.

Harry turned and looked where her mother had gone. Harry saw her mother standing by Dumbledore. He sat up straight because he could hear every word she said to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore we had an arrangement" she shouted. You know exactly what you promised me, and I assume that I can hold you to your promise. You know what the deal was with my Ron and Ginny".

Ginny sat next to Harry and looked at him in horror. "What's Ginny?" Bella Asked from behind her. Now Ginny looked at Bella.

"I'm not going to do it" she told Bella slowly.

"You will not do what," Bella asked again. Ginny was really shy now and could not bring another word out of her mouth. Bella tried it one more time, but it did not help. When she saw the beginning of small tears starting to come into the corners of the eyes of Ginny. She immediately stopped the questions she was asking. "It's good Ginny you do not have to tell us, if you do not want to. We will be your friends when you are here at school, we will be your friends in which ever house you will be in at that time". Ginny looked grateful to Bella.

Harry brought his attention back to the head table. There, at the head table the woman with the red hair was still shouting at Dumbledore. In fact Harry did not like it at all that she was doing that. It was like the man before her. Who was still standing with Severus Snape. It was not the shouting that they did against Dumbledore, that was something he actually found quite nice. No, it was the way this man treated that little creature, and how that woman had treated Ginny. Harry could not stand it, the way she was pulling Ginny behind her like a rag doll. Everyone in the great hall had seen it, but nobody said anything about it. It seemed that Dumbledore had managed to get her to calm down a little bit. Harry looked further down the head table. Every teacher was watching intently at Dumbledore. Only professor McGonagall was simply eating her breakfast. He thought he even saw a little smile around her mouth.

The angry woman came walking back and wanted to grab Ginny's arm again. Ginny looked rather anxious and did not know what was going to happen. The woman brought her hand to Ginny's arm and wanted to grab it. And just before she grab the arm of Ginny, it was Harry who grabbed the woman's arm. "Do you think it's normal that you are hurting your daughter in that way," Harry asked her quietly.

The woman looked at him angrily, and that was the moment she saw his scar. "Harry" she squeaked. With a look from what to do she softly took the hand from Ginny. "Come along sweetheart" she said a little hesitant.

Harry, however, had still not released the other arm of the woman. "I asked you a question, ma'am" Harry, Said with a penetrating voice. I'm sorry ma'am, but I would like to know whether you think it's normal, to do that. Do you know that you were just now hurting the arm of Ginny again". Harry asked her again, but was still not releasing her other arm.

"Listen good you spoiled brat. I decide myself whether I or".

"MOLLY" the voice of Professor McGonagall echoed through the hall. This she shouted before Molly could finish her sentence. "I would like you to answer that question, and that you treated Mr. Potter with the respect he deserved and not with, spoiled brat, you know nothing about Mr. Potter".

Molly looked from Professor McGonagall to Harry. Then she looked from Harry to Ginny and saw that Ginny was a bit anxious. And only then it dawned at her what she had done. "Oooo great Merlin" she said. "You're right, Harry. I think I was too angry and not thinking about what I've done, I'm really sorry Ginny "Molly said.

But Harry could see that she did not really mean it, it was a look he always saw from his aunt. Harry turned and continued eating. Ginny stood up and whispered thank you Harry. With a small smile, Harry said that it was good. Molly did not know what had happened to her and walked a little dazed, with Ginny at her hand out of the great hall.

Fred and George looked at Harry with wide eyes but also with awe. No one had ever taken a stand against their mother that way. Ron, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, was making his way to Harry, fire and hatred in his eyes. "Where do you think you get the nerve to do that against my mother, how would you like it if I would do that to your mother you stupid rotten prick".

Harry turned himself around angry. "I would love it if you would do that RON" Harry shouted back at him.

That was the last answer that Ron had expected. One moment he was beaten out for words. "And why would you like that POTTER" Ron yelled back at him.

Almost no one could hear what Harry said at the time. The only ones who heard what he said were Bella, Daphne, Fred and George. "Then at least I would know that I still had a mother" was what he said, while the tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Professor McGonagall had already turned away. She had heard what Ron had said and wanted to say something to Ron, about that. But what happened next was way too fast for her. Bella and Daphne wrapped their arms around Harry and held him in their arms while he was sobbing. Fred and George literally jumped over the table and each grabbed Ron by one of his arms with an iron grip. And then they immediately dragged him out of the great hall. Meanwhile they were shouting things and curses into the ears of Ron. George shouted a little angry, if Professor Flitwick wanted to come along. Not sure what it meant but still Professor Flitwick followed the twins out of the great hall. Harry had now become a little calmer in the arms of Bella and Daphne.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked at the moment and then asked. "Mr. Potter can you tell me why you where talking to Mrs. Weasley in that way".

"Ginny was kind to us, so that's something that you also should do yourself, when it is done to you" Harry told her, with the tear stains on his cheeks still visible.

Professor McGonagall gave a small smile when she realized what Harry meant. "You are right Mr. Potter, but I meant Mrs. Weasley, her mother." Professor McGonagall sank back down to one knee. Now she was sitting at the same height as Harry. "Well why was that Mr. Potter" she asked again.

Harry looked her straight in the eyes and said in a whisper. "As long as I can remember, I get beaten and humiliated by my family who does not like me. I know exactly how bad it is. And Ginny does not deserve such a treatment. Nobody deserves that treatment. Even though it's only once in a while".

The eyes of Professor McGonagall widened by his words. Did Harry just tell her what she thought he told her. "But Mr. Potter, you also do not deserve such a treatment".

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his food. "It is as it is, I think, a freak as I will always have it that way," he whispered. Bella had grabbed his arm and rubbed a hand over his back. Daphne did the same thing on the other side, even though she did not know what Harry meant by those words.

A bewildered professor McGonagall walked back to the head table. She sat down at her place and put her head onto her arms. Bella looked up and softly said to Harry and Daphne. "I think Auntie Mini is crying."

Harry looked up quickly and walked with Daphne's hand in his hand behind Bella to the head table. Bella Walked around the table and stood at the side of professor McGonagall.

"Auntie Mini are you okay" Asked Bella. Professor McGonagall felt the small hand of Bella up on her shoulder. McGonagall looked at Bella, and Bella could see that she had been crying.

"Why does Harry thinks that he earned such a treatment from his family" she asked Bella.

"I think he does not care for it anymore, for him it is just normal, it's his life, it always has been that way. I also, think that he never expect it to be any different, and it will always be that way for him. He has no hope for anything better, and I wished that I could give him hope for something better" Bella Said to her auntie Mini.

Now professor McGonagall felt another hand go around her shoulder. She looked to the other side and saw Harry standing there. "I'm sorry that I have made you cry professor, it was not my intention to do that to you. You may give me a punishment because I've been a bad boy" Harry said to professor McGonagall.

"Oooo Harry you've done nothing wrong, and there will be no punishment for you. Go play with your friends, and enjoy your Saturday". She looked at Bella. "He really is that way, I understand it now" Minerva said and Bella nodded.  
"Yes, Auntie Mini he really is that way" and Bella followed her friends outside.

Professor McGonagall saw Fred and George come into the main hall and quickly threw a glance at the house points. She saw that Gryffindor had risen fifty points. But that Ravenclaw had dropped fifty points. She waved to Fred and George that they had to come to her. And immediately asked them what had happened. Fred told what Ron had said to Harry. And also what Harry had replied back to Ron that was the thing that Minerva had not heard. When she heard what Harry had said, she almost started to cry again. And they had repeated to McGonagall that they felt that they had to intervene. But they had no regrets about that.

Especially the way, by which they have done so. Professor McGonagall said that they had done well and gave them another fifty house points. This because they had, called in the head of Ravenclaw house. She also asked whether they had apologized to professor Flitwick about how they did it. George told her that Professor Flitwick had waved it away. He thought it was a reasonable action according to the circumstances. That is why she had given them fifty points. Professor McGonagall sent the boys back to their common room. And again there was a lot she had to think about.


	13. (BSC 1) C13 McGonagall must choose

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, i'm just a fan.

First, thanks to everyone for the reviews.

I also want to thank BubbaSparx:

He told me that my story is sometimes not easy to follow. he has thereby also given me an example. And yes, he was right. I could see what would be difficult to follow.

So I immediately changed my chapters and hope it is better now.

I know my grammar is not the best, but even I can see that I am making progress. thanks BubbaSparx

Hivedragon: the observation from you a while ago, I have not forgotten. you know that one so I need to create a new chapter for the English version. it is not there yet but it is coming. HAHAHA

Have fun with this chapter. greetings Winmau

*#*

(BSC 1) C13 Minerva must choose.

Professor Minerva looked after the twin boys as they walked out of the great hall. She herself stood up and also left the hall. A little trudging she walked toward her own teacher's chamber. Her head slightly drooping and her shoulders down. A little defeated, she went into her teacher's chamber. Inside she sat behind her desk and again began to cry slightly, about Harry and what he had said that morning. She could not understand how Harry did everything. The love he had for others. And the sweetness that he gave them. And the coldness he had for himself.

What had that aunt and uncle of him done to him, to make him feel that way about himself? Why did Harry, not care about himself, as others did. She know that there was so much more than that there was written in that little red book she had read. She even received a cold shiver when she had those thoughts. Harry had to have suffered far more than that Arabella or Bella had ever known about him. She noticed that he did accept the warmth of Bella and Daphne, more than that of the others. She basically wanted to go and ask Harry about it. But something told her that she should not do that to Harry. She just could not understand the boy in that way. So much love for others and so little for himself.

The way he was standing up against Molly, was something that she had not seen often before. The power he radiated outwards was more than she had ever seen at that age. Albus himself was nothing compared to Harry at that time. She had seen how Albus went backwards when Molly railed against him. Harry just went against it and stood his ground. She had enormous respect for Harry by that action alone. It also brought back memories of the sorting hat. He had already told her some things, but she wanted to know more.

Actually she wanted to talk to the sorting hat one more time but did not know how. Albus would not leave his room this weekend. And that was precisely the place where the sorting hat was. She wanted to know more about Harry so she could help him. But she could not think of a way that she could do that. The only thing she could do was to tell Arabella everything. And ask her if she knew what she could do for Harry. She would handle the matter only if she was sure it would help Harry in any way whatsoever. In the short time that Harry was at school, she had fallen in love with that boy. That was something she did not understand, it was a love of a parent for her child. She did not dare to tell her reflection in the mirror that she loved that boy. She just hoped it was love from love, not from pity or pity for the boy. Because that would not be fair to him, he deserved real love.

There was a thump on the door of her room, which brought her out of her thoughts. Rubbing her eyes dry, she headed for the door and opened it slowly. To her amazement it was Albus Dumbledore that stood outside her door.

"Minerva, I have here the Sorting Hat," he told her. "It asked me if I wanted to bring it to you." Albus was holding the sorting hat like a piece of rubbish, with no respect whatsoever for this centuries old heirloom from the forefathers. He stretched out his hand and gave it to Professor McGonagall.

Professor Minerva took it and laid it flat on her hand. She herself handled the sorting hat as a family friend. Which was something that Albus Dumbledore, did not do in any way. She thanked Albus and walked back inside without another word. She was not going to talk to Albus, her anger prevented that. The only thing she saw was the little red book when she looked him in the eyes. The sorting hat was put down on her desk and she herself sat down opposite of it. She did not ask him anything and just looked at the hat that was lying in front of her.

"Minerva what is it you want to know from me" the hat said. Minerva just looked at the hat for a moment. How did he know that she wanted to see him?

"Minerva, I'm a thousand years old. My job was more than just sorting the students. I was the first pensive ever made. I gave memories of people to other person, that's why the founders have become so great, they shared their knowledge with each other through memories. And if I'm not mistaken you want to understand everything there is about Harry Potter". Professor Minerva just nodded that he was right.

"Minerva, I want you to put me on your head, then I will show you some memories that I have seen in our first year students. And I hope you will understand them more, when you have seen them". For a moment she looked at the hat. She was not really sure if she really wanted to know what was going on with her first year students. Yet she did put the hat on her head even though it was with a small hesitation. In her head, the hat's voice sounded softly but firm.

"Minerva closed your eyes and listen to my voice. I will first show you a memory from Bellatrix Black. This is a memory with young Neville Longbottom".

_**Everything went black before her eyes, and a moment later it became light again. Bellatrix stood with her husband before the house of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Outside the house she saw the husband of Bellatrix, saying an unforgettable curse. It was the Imperius curse that he pronounced, at first Minerva could not see who he had put under that curse. Then she saw it, it was Bellatrix who was placed under the curse. She was ordered to disable Frank and Alice Longbottom before the other three men went inside. Something they did without any challenge of their own.**_

_**Bellatrix tied them to a chair and locked them in a room. Her husband, his brother and Barty Jr., walked in and began torturing the Longbottom. Bellatrix was given the order to take baby Neville to the other room and kill him there. Minerva could see that Bellatrix starting to resist the command she had received from her husband. You could see in her eyes that it took a lot of effort from her. She had pronounced that deadly curse almost three times. And then she did it anyway, she said the unforgivable curse, loud so that her husband could hear it in the other room. After that she took baby Neville and rolled him up in a blanket, she then put him in the back of a closet, and piled a mountain of clothes in front of him, so that nobody could see him anymore.**_

_**Minerva whispered. "Neville was found in the back of a closet, Bellatrix had saved him that day".**_

The sorting hat told her that Bellatrix never went dark, it was her husband and his master who had done that. She was forced to do the dark curses, forced to take the Dark Mark. Something that was made possible by the marriage contract she had with her husband. Then the sorting hat showed the next memory to Minerva.

_**Again everything went dark, and when she saw him, her heart skipped a beat out of fear. In front of her stood Lord Voldemort, he was very angry and abusing Bellatrix, who was right before her eyes. "Crucio, Crucio she heard him shout. Rodolphus you are no longer controlling her, she is resisting herself against you. From now on I lord Voldemort, will keep her under the Imperius curse". Voldemort cursed Bellatrix and Minerva could do nothing about it. Minerva just did not know what she saw, she was a little sick of the way in which Lord Voldemort treated his people. But she also knew that Bellatrix was innocent, innocent of everything she had done as a death eater. **_

_**She went to a next memory and saw Lilly Potter. In the back of the room she saw Sirius Black. Lilly was clearly speaking to Sirius. "Sirius, are you sure we should take Peter as our secret keeper".**_

_**"Yes Lilly, they will never believe it's Peter, I'm the best friend of James, which is well known to everyone. So they all will think that I am the secret keeper. But Peter they will never suspect, therefore it is better that it is Peter and not me" Sirius told Lilly. **_

_**"Okay, but promise me two things Sirius".**_

_**"Sure Lilly tell me" Sirius said.**_

_**"One, never tell Albus this, but there are things that only I know". At this point the memory was hazy. All Minerva could see was Lilly and Sirius. But she could not hear them. And just like it was hazy one minute, it was good again the next.**_

_**"Two, if something happens to us. Then make sure that you take Harry and Minerva very far away from here; you and Minerva, are the only family I have left. And I trust her for one hundred percent, but I do not trust Albus". Minerva had to think hard about what she had just seen. So Lilly did not trust Albus at all, but she did not know why **_

_**Now there was another memory. She saw Lilly standing right in front of her in her own teachers, chamber. "Professor, you know I have to go into hiding. But I'm not sure if we are safe in that place. Anyway, I would like to ask you something. I would like to ask you, if you could care for Harry, if something happens to us, Sirius will never be able to do it by himself".**_

_**Minerva could remember that day like it was yesterday. "Please make sure that Albus does not get a big influence on Harry as he has on James, Harry has to make up his own mind".**_

_**Minerva saw herself nodding in the memory. Then she saw that Lilly walked away and turned around at the door. "Thanks Mom, I love you." And the memory was gone. **_

The only thing Minerva thought was that she had abandoned Harry. She had promised Lilly to help him, and she had not done so. The other thing that had happened was that Albus had arranged everything else. She could kick herself on the back side for this. Again it was dark around her, and there was a new memory flashing before her eyes.

_**She was in the ministry in the chamber with the veil in the background, there was a major fight going on there. She saw Sirius and James fight a couple of Death Eaters. They fought against Lucius and one of the Lestrange brothers. She looked again a little closer. James never had green eyes and Sirius also looked older. Suddenly the penny dropped in her mind and she saw it. That was not James she saw that was Harry. This was something that still had to happen. Merlin she could see how much Harry looked liked James. From out of nowhere, she saw Bellatrix fired a spell at Sirius. She did not see what spell Bellatrix had used, but it hit Sirius. The Impact of the spell meant that Sirius fell through the veil.**_

_**Sirius was dead; there was no doubt about it. Minerva watched as Harry was beside himself with rage and grief. He screamed for Sirius and wanted to go after him. Luckily Remus stopped him. She saw how Harry tore himself loose from the grip of Remus. With rage he ran after Bellatrix.**_

_**With her hand over her mouth Minerva, saw and heard how Harry cried Crucio, one of the unforgivable curses. Bellatrix was hit and fell to the ground. She stayed strong because of the Imperius curse of Lord Voldemort. But Minerva could clearly see the pain in her eyes, a pain that reminded her of little Bella. She saw how both curses were lifted from Bellatrix. The memory went on, and she saw Albus fighting with Voldemort. But also how Voldemort took possession of Harry. To the left of her she heard Bella whisper "what have I done, my cousin, my own cousin. And Harry, sweet Merlin my little Harry, my dear Harry, Why, I'm sorry Harry, I'm so sorry" just before everything went dark. **_

Minerva had no time to think about what had happened, because the next memory came already into her mind

_**In the next memory Bellatrix was sitting in a small room vibrating in pain. Minerva knew that she was placed more often than usual under the cruciatus curse. She saw Narcissa come in the room and kneeling beside her sister. The memory turned into another memory. There, she saw and heard, Bellatrix tell that she was always under the influence of the curse, but she could never truly resist it. Minerva also heard Narcissa responded to that statement. Then everything was black again.**_

Even though it only took ten minutes before the sorting hat to show Minerva all the memories, it made sure that Minerva still had to have a moment for herself. Ten minutes later, the sorting hat he asked if everything was alright. Minerva answers yes, and they could continue.

_**Now there was a memory she knew all about, and what had happened. She saw herself standing and Albus stood beside her. This was the night they had brought Harry to those Dursleys. She heard herself complaining against Albus, how terribly those Muggles were. But Albus ignored her and said this was the best for Harry. It had everything to do with the greater good he had said. That was something she still could not understand. Hagrid came on a flying motorcycle, he flew towards them to bring Harry. while Harry was left behind, and everyone was gone, Minerva even had a chance to go back to little Harry, even if only for a moment She remain seated there until his Aunt Petunia had fetched him inside. Almost all night she sang O Danny Boy for him, and rocked him back and forth in her arms. It was the last thing she could do for him **_

_**Shortly after there was another memory of Arabella sitting in the office of Albus. Who told Albus that Harry was abused and locked in a cupboard! But again Albus waved it off; again he told her it was for the greater good. Albus did not intervene; he had not even gone there to see for himself.**_

_**She saw Arabella again sitting in the office of Albus, with tears in her eyes. "Albus, Harry is now six years old. You have to get him out of there; he is beaten and treated like a house elf. I dare myself to say that house elves are treated better than Harry. Read the little red book, Albus, and get him out of there, or I'll turn to the Muggle authorities". It was a plea that Arabella did by Albus, a cry for help. **_

_**"No, sorry Arabella, Harry must stay there it's for the greater good". Again there was that greater good. Minerva could not stand those words. How Albus could let Harry stay with people that treated him so badly. She watched as Arabella put on the sorting hat, so that's the reason that the sorting hat knew those memories. **_

_**The next memories she saw were those of the little Bella. She saw how she was beaten because she had done something wrong, how she got punishment and how she tried to avoid everything. She saw the fear in those little eyes of hers. The fear that she last had seen that time she had that dream. How her father wanted her in the bed with him, and that she did not want to do that. She watched as Bella ran away from the house into the dark night and hid in a playground under a slide. This was where Bella saw Harry for the first time; she saw how he was beaten by his cousin and his friends. Bella was found by Arabella that was her turning point in life.  
Many memories thereafter were from Bella. Especially the memories about the way Harry was treated by his family, and how they pass notes to each other in school. She saw that Bella was the silver lining in his life. And that Harry was the silver lining for Bella.**_

_**The first nice memory she saw was that of London, as Harry was really happy for the first time. She almost laughed when a man greeted him, she knew immediately that it was a wizard. That look of disbelief on the face of Harry was nice to see. When she heard how surprised he was that he could have an ice cream to, because otherwise he could never have one. That broke her heart and all the joy she felt was gone. The notion that he never had something just like that, did make her blood boil. And again she saw only memories of Harry who was mistreated. There was one in which Bella was angry that she had to leave, but she wanted to be with Harry. That was the weekend that the three of them went to the beach together. It was also the weekend that they would leave the sorting hat, to decide everything that needed to be done. **_

_**Minerva looked how Bella came running towards them with a large seashell.**_

_**"May I clean it and give it to Harry" she had asked.**_

_**Minerva liked the fact that she had even thought of Harry while they were on the beach. It had been a wonderful weekend; even Bella had been enjoying herself. The memory turned into the memory that Bella gave Harry the seashell, Harry was overjoyed with his very first gift. He looked at the seashell as if it were a brand new wand. She heard him say that he had never had a present before, and he was happy. The blushing look of Bella, when Harry gave her a kiss on her cheek was too good to be true. Unfortunately she also saw how that uncle threw the seashell from Harry straight to the ground. It was broken and there was nothing to do about it, this was his first and only present, and now it was just a lot of pieces. **_

"That's the life of Harry and Bella in a nutshell," the sorting hat said. "You do not want to know what else I've seen Minerva". Came the voice of the sorting hat in her head. "It is a surprised to me that they are both still so sweet and innocent. But I also regret to do this to you Minerva, but I have to show you four more memories. Then you must make a decision on which side you will be standing, the side of Harry or that of Albus ".

It took a while for that question to dawn on Minerva. She knew she had to choose for Harry but Albus had often helped her. Just like the day her own daughter had died. And because of that, she was taken away from her. She was mentally drained after the horrific death of her husband, and her stillborn daughter was the blow that she could not have handled. All this was told by the healers to Albus Dumbledore. He was the one who had decided that she could not see her own daughter, to see a dead child was bad enough, but your own daughter would have been too much. That was something that Albus had assured her. Albus had helped her with this loss, by giving her a job at Hogwarts, for that she was forever grateful to him.

"Let me see the memories" she told the hat. The first memory was of James who stood in the office of Albus. She listened intently to it all.

_**"Dumbledore we have a son, and we are calling him Harry".**_

_**"That's great James, Congratulations".**_

_**"Yes really great, hey, I also have to tell Minerva, about Harry, Lilly think she should know what Harry means to her".**_

_**"Well James, I think you have to wait before you tell Minerva. I think that Minerva cannot handle that at this moment, not yet at least".**_

_**"But Albus come on now, she has the right to know, do you not think so".**_

_**"No James, you know of the prophecy, we must now take the necessary steps". **_

_**"But Albus she has the right to know".**_

_**"James it is for the greater good you know that don't you".**_

_**"Lilly is not going to like this, Albus, I'm telling you this now, I hope you're right about this Albus. Otherwise I cannot stop Lilly if she goes after you".**_

Minerva saw Albus sighs. What was it that Lilly knew? What was it that Albus was not telling her? Why did Lilly tell her that Harry was named after his grandfather? Harry had been the name of her late husband but it was not the name of Lilly's father.

"Minerva, you must understand that you cannot say anything about this to Albus. You will learn the truth when the time comes. But keep it to yourself, do not go to Albus with this" sounded the voice of the hat in her mind again. The next memory was that of Lucius and Severus Snape. They were standing in the great hall alone with Albus.

_**"Severus, you do know for sure that this will succeed right. Draco must be sorted into Slytherin. It is only there that he could make Harry's life the most difficult he can, along with his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle". **_

_**"Sure Lucius I will personally guarantee it. I myself will also provide the necessary burden to make the life of Harry as miserable as possible. We need that brat to be, as miserable as he can be, if our Lord should come back, then Harry must beg him to kill him. You know Harry must defeat him so we have to keep that brat as weak as possible. The less Harry learns the more likely that Voldemort wins ".**_

_**"But Severus how do we convince Dumbledore, that he has to put Draco into Slytherin".**_

_**"Simply Lucius, Dumbledore is even more corrupt than our minister of magic".**_

_**It was at that moment that Dumbledore walked into the great hall.**_

_**Severus immediately walked up to him "Dumbledore" he said. "Lucius and I are here to ask you to put Draco into Slytherin. You know it's my godson, and I want to keep an eye on him for his safety".**_

_**"Sure I can understand that Severus, but you know that the sorting hat decides where who get sorted."**_

_**"I know Dumbledore and here is thousand galleons for you, you can bend the rules for that, and you're done it before for Bellatrix Black". **_

_**"That's true Severus. The sorting hat can do what I tell him, and the money will help this process".**_

_**Lucius gave him the bag with a thousand galleons and walked out of the great hall.**_

_**Minerva heard the hat say in the memory. "Albus, I will not do it, there are other circumstances why they want to put Draco there."**_

_**"It does not matter, I want you to do it so you do it all right,**_ _**I am the headmaster and that's all you should know" Albus hissed against the hat.**_

It was the first time that Minerva heard Albus, speaking directly to the hat in that way. She always had a lot of respect for Albus. But that respect was almost all gone. She was extremely disappointed in him. She knew that there were still two more memories to go. Internally she was considering whether she wanted to know it or not. It was something she did not want to know but she needed, to know it. The hat wanted to show her these memories, so he must have a reason for it. The thing that was the most confusing to her was Harry. That boy had been through so much misery, and the sorting hat had told her that there was more misery for him to come.

_**The next memory was launched by the hat. She was back in the office of Albus; right in front of him were Arthur and Molly. "Molly, Arthur, I'm glad you could come, I have a proposition for you. In two years, Harry Potter will appear here at school. On that day, he will need a friend, I think". Molly and Arthur both looked at Albus, it was clear that they did not follow him.**_

_**Minerva did not know what was coming but was not happy about it. Something deep inside her, told her that it was nothing good. Dumbledore had been quiet but went onwards.**_

_**"What I want is to ask you, if you could tell Ronald that he must do everything he can do to be friends with Harry. I know that Harry did not have it so easy. So the first boy he sees, he will immediately consider as a friend. I've personally dealt with that problem, and I can assure you it will be okay. And second, I would like you to tell Ginny that Harry Potter belongs to her and her alone, He needs love when he gets here and Ginny alone can give him that love. I know for sure he wants to jump onto any kind of love he can get".**_

_**Molly and Arthur looked at Albus equally questionable. Molly opened her mouth. "Albus if we do this, what do we receive in return for this." It seemed to shock Arthur more what Molly asked, than what Albus had suggested to them.**_

_**"Molly you know that the Potters are one of the richest families in the country. So their wealth will be yours". Arthur jumped up and said that he would have none of it. And he certainly did not want them to cooperate with plans like this. He thought it was bad enough for the boy that he had lost his parents that night. But he did not want any part of the group that wanted to take advantage of that boy. Minerva looked approvingly at Arthur, he had a good heart. Molly was different she only saw the galleons in front of her eyes.**_

_**The last memory started immediately when the other had ceased. She saw Molly sitting at her kitchen table with Ron and Ginny. She told them what the two children had to do for the family. Ron turned out to be very much like his mother, the only thing he saw were mountains of galleons. He also was very keen to be friends with Harry if he would get galleons for it. Together with his mother, he made a plan how they were going to tackle it. Ginny was a different story.**_

_**Ginny screamed that she only wanted to be friends with him, and more if he wanted to, not because her mother and Albus wanted it. Minerva was shocked by the reaction that Molly gave at the words of her daughter. From out of nowhere she saw Molly at once lashed out at Ginny. The slap echoed through the kitchen. Ginny was shocked when she received the blow. Ron, however, said she had to listen as a lady of pure blood, she was not allowed to have an opinion, and had to do what she was told. Ginny nodded, but her eyes said something else and Minerva had seen it in her look.**_

That was the last memory she saw. Slowly she pulled the hat from her head and laid it on the table. She laid her head on her arms and sighed deeply. The world she knew collapsed around her. Nothing was what it was, or had ever been. Frank and Alice Longbottom tortured and Marcel saved by Bellatrix. Harry has been tortured and humiliated all his life. And Albus knew all about it but had done nothing. And then there was Bella who turned out to be the best thing for Harry. What was even more confusing was that James had said that she was family, but she was not, she had no Potter blood in her family? And that she could not know that by order of Albus. No, she had a lot to think about. She just did not know where to begin.


	14. (BSC 1) C14 Lord Longbottom, lord Potter

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan  
Thanks for the reviews everyone. they greatly help my motivation

(BSC 1) C14 Lord Longbottom, lord Potter

It was at the end of the afternoon when professor McGonagall was staring at the sorting hat that was lying in front of her on her desk. Everything she had seen had been disturbing news for her. Nothing was what it seems, or had ever been. What she thought she knew had been nothing but a lie.

All the misery that Harry had lived through in his young life, and everything she had told Albus, had already been known by Albus. And yet he let it all come to pass, he had done nothing for Harry. On top of all this, the sorting hat had forbidden her to say something about it, especially against Albus Dumbledore.

That was the thing that was bothering her the most. In her heart, she wanted nothing else, then to go to the headmaster and give him a piece of her mind. "Sorting Hat when can I tell him what I think of him" she almost begged the hat.

"My dear Minerva, when the time comes you can have your revenge. When the time comes you will know. All we need to do now is to take care of young lord Potter. And you will take a big part in it, you and his friends. Young Mr. Neville Longbottom and young Ms. Daphne Greengrass will teach him what he needs to know. They are the ones who will teach him what it's like to be a lord, and how to behave like a lord. Have faith in those two children Minerva go along with their plans and ideas. Our young lord Potter will soon find his place in our world and you will know it too" said the hat to Minerva

"What do you mean by I will know my place to, you think I do not know my place already" snapped Minerva.

"Have faith Minerva, have faith, that's all I can say".

*#*

The friends were sitting in the common room on the seats in front of the fireplace. Bella was the first to break the silence. "Okay Neville, Daphne, why do you think that Harry here is Lord Potter."

The question came out of nowhere and surprise Neville and Daphne a bit. Hermione immediately got up and ran to her dorm to get a book about the lordship. In that book was everything they needed to know in order to teach Harry, Hermione, and Bella, all about the lordship. Neville stood up and asked them to come with him. Together, the friends left the common room to go to the classroom of professor McGonagall. McGonagall came out of her classroom and asked them what was going on.

"Can we use your classroom professor, Daphne and I want to teach our friends and mainly Harry everything about the lordship of a house. We think Harry is Lord Potter, actually we know for sure that Harry is Lord Potter. "Neville told her honestly.

The eyebrow of Minerva just shot up and she just nodded. "But if you do not mind, I want to check some homework while you tell the others about the lordship". The friends just nodded, they were happy enough that they could make use of the classroom. Professor McGonagall did not have any homework to check, but she heard the sorting hat say she had to listen to what Neville and Daphne were going to tell the others. At this time, she did not know what's going to happen, and just went with it. She took her place behind her desk and put the sorting hat on the shelf behind her.

Neville who was often uncertain, something he had with almost everything he did, asked if he could tell his story first. Then Daphne could assist him if he forgot something. Susan would intervene if there was something they both forgot, Or if she thought to add something. When they were finished, they could ask what they wanted to ask. Nobody said anything and waited for what was to come. Neville cleared his throat and began his story.

"My name is Lord Longbottom of the ancient and noble house of Longbottom". Neville held his head high as he told his story. McGonagall looked at him and was proud of the way he did it, he was a lord worthy. Neville threw a dignified look at his friends and went onwards.

"Because I'm the last man of my family, I have the duty to be lord of the manor. With this title also come many responsibilities. I'm not of age yet, but I do have the title because my father cannot do this duty. My grandmother has been conducting my duties until I'm old enough. After that, I will duly perform the task. My grandmother is teaching me everything that is associated with that task. So when the time comes I'm ready to take on my lordship.

I'm sorry that I have to say this now Harry", And Neville looked straight at Harry, before he went on with caution "But because your parents are deceased, you're the last man in the line of the Potters. That's why we think you're Lord Potter, of the ancient and noble house of Potter. My grandmother once told me that the house of Longbottom and the house of Potter go back many generations, almost to the time of the founders and that we have always been allies. And I hope to be able to continue working with you as allies in the years to come. The reason why I think you're Lord Potter. Is because no one has claimed that title as of yet. It also means that you are the only living Potter. This is also something that my grandmother has told me".

Neville sighed deeply and was proud of what he had just told everyone. As a lord, he had to do it with dignity. But as a child he wanted to keep it simple. But he hoped that his grandmother would be proud of him. Mainly for offering his hand to the house of Potter. After so many years had gone by.

They all looked at each other. Daphne looked at everyone equally. Before she began to speak. "I will now explain to you what the title lord means and what it stands for. Then Neville will tell you again what a Lord of a house should do and must do. "If you have the title lord you must do the following. You are, after all, lord of your house.  
This means that you are the boss of your house. You must make sure that everyone in your house, from your children to your grandparents, but also your uncles, aunts, cousins, nieces and nephews, know that you are there Lord. You must protect everyone in your Family, at whatever level they are. You must decide whether someone is worthy enough to come into your house or worthy enough to be in your house. Even your aunts must ask your permission if they have found a potential husband for themselves. The same applies to the uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews of the family, each of them will need your permission.  
You have to defend anyone in your house in danger or by insult. Like an insult to your family name. Is also an insult or threat to yourself, which you could immediately see as a threat to your house. These things can be fought in different ways. Which we will discuss a little later on. Is everything clear up to this point". Again Daphne looked at her friends one by one.

Bella was the first who understood everything that was said. "So Harry is Lord Potter. The owner of the name Potter. But also of anyone who bears this name. He protects and defends that name at all costs. And he will do anything for his name to keeps its honor. He also decides who is worthy enough to be allowed to use that name".

"That's the big picture Bella" Daphne told her with a smile.

Now it was again Neville's turn to talk to his friends. "Now you know what a lord of a house, in a nut shell does. Now the house is not just the name, it's much more than that.

There are five types of houses in the wizarding world. One is a no name, when someone is removed from his house by his Lord. He has no name anymore, all the protection and security that went by that name, he or she has lost them all.  
The second is that houses have a name but nothing more, as the house of Hermione Granger. The Granger house is just Granger house and no more. Hermione was the first to introduce that name in our world.  
The third is an Ancient house, these are houses that go back more than twenty generations like the Weasleys, too small to have any rights.  
The fourth is a noble house, these are less than twenty generations, but big enough to have rights in our world. As a seat in the Wizengamot. These are houses like the David house and the house Patil.  
And finally you have houses like ours. Noble and ancient house. Large enough to be Noble, and old enough to be called ancient. if you go further back than twenty generations and more than fifty generations. Then you are a most Noble and ancient House, which is House of Longbottom and House of Potter.

My house is house Longbottom, It Is centuries old. Under my defence are three smaller houses. I cannot mention them only because I forgot, but my grandmother can. The Lord of one of the smaller houses may decide on his own house. However, he can also make a commitment to a large house. Should that happen, I as the big house, have the following obligations. I have the duty to protect that house, defend and help in case of emergency.

In exchange for my protection, that smaller house has its own duty to perform. Those houses want to promise me and follow me in my ways of doing things. This is very important in politics. We will talk about that later. A smaller house can get together with a larger house in different ways. The first is by getting married. Imagine you and Daphne are getting married to each other".

Daphne blushed a little when Neville took her as an example. But in her mind she was hoping it would be true. She already saw herself in a wedding dress next to Harry; it was a highlight in many of her dreams

"If Daphne gets the approval to marry you, then her father will promise to be loyal to your house, and make a commitment to be one with your house. In exchange for that you have his daughter as your wife. There are also other forms of marriage contracts but who have nothing to do with this now. A different way is when a house consists of only women, like the house of Susan. Imagine the husband is deceased and they have no male descendants. In that case the woman can make themselves subordinate to your house. Or they could become concubines to you. Then they follow the way of the house. But now you are obliged to protect and defend them. You may further provide for posterity. Usually the child bears the mother's name in order to avoid the extinction of the house. In this case, house Bones

The last way is by a feud or conquest in war. Suppose someone insults your wife. Then you can defend her in a duel. These can be gain by preparing rules for the duel, or by killing the other. If you do that and you win then you are owner and lord of that house. And you may do what you want. Everything is yours. You are the owner of all his titles and women, but also of all his houses and vaults. At that point you have to take that house into your protection".

This was something they all understood. Harry, however, did not know if he would like to be lord of a house. Bella took his hand and whispered in his ear. "If you're Lord Potter I can be Lady Potter. And I will always be on your side".

This was something that Harry had not thought about. And with Bella at his side than it would not be so bad to be a Lord. Bella had always been there for him. She was the only one who did not run away because Dudley Dursley told her to. She was the one who hugged him because nobody else did. Hold him when he was crying from the pain and loneliness, and not laughed at him when he did. She was his rock in life, his life line to continue. No, Lady Potter would not be that bad, but Bella would be his lady, even when he would not be the Lord. He had the same feelings for Daphne, and yet the feelings for Bella were just a bit stronger.

Daphne stood up and took the position of Neville. Again she looked at everyone and began. "I'm going to tell you about politics and the Wizengamot. The size of your house determined the influence you have. Previously there was a lot of fighting to gain influence. Now it is more negotiating and making allies. But if you have a big house and a lot of minor houses at your side. You can determine a lot in the Wizengamot. The bigger your house, the more seats you have in the Wizengamot. All major decisions are made there by the big houses. Imagine Neville now has two seats under the name Longbottom. My family has one seat under the name Greengrass.  
So when I marry Neville. My father commits Greengrass house to house Longbottom. Now we have one seat from house Greengrass and two seats from house Longbottom. Those are three seats that decide on the same thing. I know that the Potters have four seats on the Wizengamot. They probably have more there but I know of four. And which are all held by Albus Dumbledore".

Professor McGonagall heard those words, and knew immediately that something was wrong with those words.

Daphne had not seen that professor McGonagall had looked up and just went ahead. "Neville, has just said that house Longbottom has always been allies with house Potter. That means that House Longbottom and house, Potter now have six seats, which makes with the one seat of my house seven seats on the Wizengamot. There are fifty seats total, so the more seats you have the more influence you can have on our society. The Weasleys have no seat, they have one of the oldest families but never expanded, it's just a little family".

They also understood this. Harry still wondered how he could be a Lord like Neville; sure he was the last Potter. But it was never told to him that he could become a Lord. And that was something he immediately asked for. Neville and Daphne, however, told him only that they thought he was a lord. But they were not sure how to Become One.

Hermione, who had been reading in a book about the Lordship, looked up and coughed loudly, "Neville, you're the last of your family, you're a man, therefore you can be the lord of house Longbottom" she asked and Neville nodded. "Because you grandmother is your family, she may represent you as being Lord of house, Longbottom". Neville nodded again. "So if Harry would have a family member, Harry could become lord of his house, and that family member may represent him". Neville nodded again. "Can a magical guardian also represent a house?" Hermione asked.

Neville was thinking hard about it. However, it was professor McGonagall who answered the question. "No, Miss Granger Only a member of House Potter may do so. No magical guardian and no mentor. If there is no living family member of House Potter, Harry will only be allowed to Become Lord Potter when he is an adult, and that's when he's seventeen years old.

Daphne had raised her finger. And Professor, McGonagall smiled a little. "Miss Greengrass, we are not in class so just ask your question".

Daphne blushed but asked her question. "Well, Professor, I know from my father that Professor Dumbledore is using the four seats of House Potter, and he also represent those seats with that name. so that means that Dumbledore is a relative of Harry".

"Miss Greengrass if it's true what you say, then something is not right here. Professor Dumbledore is not a relative of Mr. Potter. So he can not represent those four seats in the name of Potter. This is something that we need to find out, it means that Albus is misusing the name Potter, only I do not know how we can know that for sure".

Neville immediately came up with a solution for this. "We would have to ask my grandmother, she knows everything there is to know about the Wizengamot". Neville Said to professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall nodded that it was good and took a good look at Neville. Augusta Longbottom was an older friend of hers, and she had told her that Neville was shy and subdued. But you did not see that in this group of friends. Neville was a real Lord. He was still young, you could see that in everything he did, but he had the potential to be a big part of their society.

The friends were sitting there and looked at each other. It was almost dinner time, so they decided to leave the rest for another time. Already they had more information than they thought, and because of that They were really tired. Professor McGonagall had one more question and then they were allowed to go. "Mr. Longbottom, do you think your grandmother could come here tomorrow morning. So we can talk about this, I myself would like to know whether Harry is, or is not Lord Potter. But also what we should do to be sure of that".

Harry nodded that he too wanted to know it. Bella sitting next to him whispered in his ear that she wanted to know the answer as well. Neville told Professor McGonagall that she had to ask his grandmother, she would definitely do it if McGonagall asked. He knew she never did anything special on Sunday, so she did had the time for it. And that she would surely come because she loved to talk about the Wizengamot.

It was another half hour before they were allowed to eat. Together, the friends were also quietly walking towards the main hall. It was Saturday night so everything went slowly. Harry now had a lot to think about. Not that he understood much of the idea, but he did find something very interesting. Would he have more family? That was something he definitely wanted to know. And if you would look at him deep in his hard, then it was his deepest wish. Somewhere someone who could really love him just because he was Harry.

Because they had already finished their assignments for that week, and already had some work done ahead they had the rest of the weekend to simply enjoy. They knew they were not allowed into the Forbidden Forest, but they had been allowed to walk along the lake. That was something they did every day if they had the opportunity for it. It was a lovely walk for about three quarters of an hour. Hermione walked beside Neville and was obviously enjoying his presence. Bella was walking beside Harry and Daphne walked on his other side. Susan went to the other side of Hermione and just enjoyed the walk. With the six of them they had a lot of fun the first four weeks of school.

Bella was really pleased with their group of friends. Hermione was the one who could get the most knowledge out of a single book in record time. Neville, who knew all about plants, and how you should deal with them. Harry who was good at spells, especially in explaining it to others. Daphne, who knew exactly how to get something done with the grace and elegance of a lady, Susan kept everything under control; she was the peace factor of the group. No, she was pleased with the friends they have now. But most of it, she was happy with Harry. He was the opposite of what he was at home. Here he was a real boy, had fun and was happy. He did not have to look over his shoulder. Here he also took care of her even better than at home. "Harry?" She asked.

"Yes Bella" he said.

"Harry would you want to be a lord of a house."

"I do not know Bella, the only thing I want to have is a family, and not the Dursleys where I was left to live with".

Bella knew that Harry always had a difficult time living with the Dursleys. She even once asked Arabella if Harry could live with them. Arabella had just said that he could not, but she had never told her why. Harry was walking in the middle between Bella and Daphne. For the first time in eleven years, he had friends, and Bella was happy just to be one of them.

Back at the castle they encountered Professor, McGonagall. "Mr. Longbottom, Your grandmother is coming tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock in my office. As you can to be there at that time too, then we can ask her all the questions that we want". The friends said they would be there and went to their place for dinner. That evening they laughed and went for a pleasant evening back to their common room.

Sunday morning they were early risers. Harry and Bella left the castle because they had Quidditch training, and still had to change clothes for practice. They were a quarter into their training, when they saw their friends sitting on the sidelines. Hermione sat with a piece of parchment in her hands and wrote everything down what she saw. Susan looked over her shoulder at the parchment, and pointed every now and then to one of the players. Neville and Daphne sat next to them and had a second broom in their hands.

Oliver wood was trying everything he could think of to do. From Professor, McGonagall he had received four old school brooms. Those, brooms were there for Neville and Daphne. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted with those brooms. They were also the brooms that Harry and Bella had to try over and over again. Just as long until they found, the broom that suited them the best. Harry knew he could easily buy a broom for him and Bella. He only hoped that Professor McGonagall had succeeded in convincing Dumbledore so that they could really buy their own brooms.

After training they quickly went back into the castle, to be able to eat for the last hour of breakfast. Neville was the only one who was more nervous as time for their appointment became less and less. His grandmother was after all a strong tenacious woman. Neville also admitted honestly that he was sometimes quite afraid of her. But he also knew that she would do anything for him, and made it all worthwhile. It was just after two o'clock when they walked to the office of professor McGonagall. Neville knocked softly on the door.

Hermione grabbed his hand and said it was good and immediately let go of the hand. What happened next surprised even Neville.

The six of them walked into the office of McGonagall. Harry was the last to enter the office just after Bella. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother stared at Bella. Professor McGonagall had told her who Bella really was and had shown her the memories of her and Neville by the sorting hat. For years she had thought that she had tortured Neville's parents. Now she knew she had actually Saved Neville, from out of nowhere she dropped to her knees and hugged Bella.

Bella did not know what happened to her, so the only thing she could do was to hug Augusta Longbottom back. Augusta then turned her face to Harry, and glanced at his scar. This was something that everyone did when they saw Harry for the first time. For everybody the scar was a proof of the disappearance of Lord Voldermort, for Harry it was the knowledge that his parents were truly dead. His scar was more famous than he knew himself and he hated every moment of it. She looked into the green eyes of Harry and took his hand in hers.

"Lord Potter It is an honor that I can finally meet you. On behalf of Lord Longbottom, I Augusta Longbottom, spokeswoman and deputy Lady of the ancient and noble house of Longbottom. You Lord, Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter, I'm really proud to say welcome back in our midst. Me as a spokeswoman And Lady Longbottom inform you that the ancient and noble house of Longbottom, for generations we have stood by your side. Also, now that you're back in our midst, the house of Longbottom will stand once again on the side of the most noble and ancient house of Potter, and together we will take a point of view against the rest".

Harry looked and listened to what Augusta was telling him and just nodded. This also proved to be the right thing he had to do as a lord.

Harry on the other hand did not know what it all meant and just nodded, because he thought that was the best thing to do. "Just call me Harry, I do not know whether I am a lord or not." Harry a little bit shy told this to Augusta Longbottom.

"That's good Harry, but then you must call me Gran Gran. Like Neville, and that's for all of you, call me Gran Gran ". The six smiled and introduced themselves one by one. Hermione who had a book about the lordship in her hands had looked slightly embarrassed up to Augusta. "What's girl, just ask me, I do not bite."

Hermione was greatly bullied at her Muggle school, and here she was a mudblood. She knew Mudblood was a curse word in the wizarding world. But she also knew that a lot of purebloods really thought in those lines. She was, after all dirt and of no value to the wizarding world. "My parents are muggles is that a problem for a pure blood, as you" Hermione asked, almost in a whisper.

Augusta smiled kindly and looked straight at Hermione. "Girl, there are a lot of wizards who think That Way. But the house of Longbottom and the House of Potter only see Witches and wizards. We see magic just like magic, whether you're a goblin, house elf or wizard, for us everyone is equal. Take the house elf as an example; many pure-blooded wizards see them as slaves, We the Longbottom's and Potter's, see them as an employee and friends. They need our magic to live, and they thank us by providing us. This answer was enough for Hermione to once again take the hand of Neville. Augusta watched with a raised eyebrow to her grandson and his hand. Then she looked at McGonagall and smiled at her. "I see what you mean Minerva" she said with a smile. Professor McGonagall already had a great conversation with Augusta before the children were there, and smiled back.

Augusta glanced at the six children and smiled sweetly. "I just had a conversation with Professor McGonagall and know what's going on. I've also heard what Ms. Greengrass and my grandson have told you. Well the things I do are basically all the things Neville should do as a Lord. And I do this as Lady Longbottom in the name of my Lord, Lord Longbottom, that's Neville here. Well despite that Neville is not yet of age, he is the lord of his house. Our house has two seats in the Wizengamot. And it is also true what Ms. Greengrass has told you all.

Albus Dumbledore does represent those four seats of your house, young lord Potter. And like McGonagall I also know that he's not related to you in any way whatsoever. So he cannot possibly represent those seats as a family member. There is one possible way he can do that legally, and that's only if he had permission through the will of your parents. Therefore I ask my good friend Amelia Bones, the aunt of Susan Bones, but you know that already. If Albus has been authorized through that will. She, however, has been able to tell me that the will of Lilly and James Potter is opened by anyone. Only you, Harry Potter can do that. So I ask you Lord Potter, why have you not done it already". Her eyes were now pointing straight at Harry's.

However, Harry himself looked at her quizzically. "I did not even know there was a will," Harry told her right away.

"Who is your magical guardian" Augusta asked.

Harry looked equally uncomprehending. "What is a magical guardian" He asked her. The eyebrows of Augusta and McGonagall immediately went up at that question. It was as if he had asked the dumbest question he could ask, Harry thought to himself.

"A magical guardian Harry is someone who accompanies you in our world, and teaches you everything you need to know if you're here for the first time. In your case and that of Hermione, I think it is Albus Dumbledore. A magical guardian arranges and takes care of everything you need in our world, and of everything you need here at school".

Harry again looked uncomprehendingly at Augusta. "But I do not know who it is. The first wizard I met was Hagrid, "Harry said.

Hermione told them that she only received a letter, and that if she wanted to go to Hogwarts, that she had to go to Tom the innkeeper at the leaky cauldron, and he would help her with everything that she needed to know.

"That's not the way it's supposed to go" professor McGonagall told them. "A magical guardian must be present at all they have to do in the wizarding world, until the moment they stepped into the Hogwarts Express".

The six watched the older ladies briefly. They were muttering and whispering very much between the pair of them. Bella could see that something was not right, or just not what it ought to be. "Auntie Mini, have we done something wrong." She called through the conversation of the two ladies.

Minerva looked at her a little shocked and answered. "No, darling you have done nothing wrong. But if Albus Dumbledore really is the legal magical guardian of Harry and Hermione here. Then it cannot be that he can do all those other things that he is doing now. And if he really is your magical guardian, then, he was meant to be at your side from the moment that you had received your letter". The result was that everyone was silent after those words. Nobody knew what to do or to say about it.

It was Bella who was the first to break the silence. "Harry wanted to know if he's Lord Potter, and also whether he can perform that task, just as Neville does. If that is possible in anyway. Then Harry has another magical guardian or a living family member. Is there a anyway that Harry could find out if it could be so and also that he could become Lord Potter, just so that he can know the truth about it".

Augusta thought about it deeply. "Yes Bella, there is a way. If we can get all of you to Gringotts, without anyone knowing we are there. Then they can see if Harry is the true Lord of the house of Potter. They can also see who his magical guardian truly is. I tell you, they have ways to see and check everything". Again Augusta thought hard for a moment before she continued the answer.

"But I think we should do that without Dumbledore knowing, about it. Perhaps we can also see who the magical guardian of Hermione is. Because if it is Dumbledore than he has already done quite a lot of things wrong. What we have to decide now is if and when we can go to Gringotts, and which excuse can we use for it" Augusta Said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Professor McGonagall had the answer to that question. "I think we can go best after Halloween. In mid-November you have your first match. For that game you need a new broom. I think we will be able to arrange a trip to Diagon Alley, just to buy new brooms".

Bella and Harry really liked the idea to buy new brooms, but that they still had to wait so long, that part was less fun. But they decided to just say no more about it.


	15. (BSC 1) C15 As one and like no other

A/N:Thanks everyone for the reviews, They are helping me a lot.

(BSC 1) C15 As one and like no other.

Professor McGonagall had kept Augusta behind just for a little chat. While the six friends went away Minerva looked penetrating at Augusta. "What do you think when you see little Bellatrix in this way," asked Professor McGonagall while she was still holding that gaze at Augusta.

"If I had not seen it myself I would not believe it, Minerva. That girl is nothing but love, and all of her love is only for Harry and Harry alone. There's also a little love for Daphne Greengrass, it's not big but it grows. It's crazy now that I also know that she is still in Azkaban". she thought for a moment "I forgive her Minerva" Augusta said slowly.

Professor McGonagall looked away for a moment and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled a little red book from the shelf and made a copy of it. (The advantage of a magical copy is that you cannot even copy it again. And it will disappear after a week). With a little hesitation she swallowed hard and handed the copy over to Augusta. "This is the life of Harry until the day he came to Hogwarts. It is maintained by Arabella and thereafter by Arabella and Bella together. I want you to read it Augusta. I have my doubts about Albus, and if you read this you too I think. But I also think you already had your doubts about Albus".

Augusta looked intently at Minerva. "Those doubts I had for a while but you knew that already". Meanwhile, she was leafing through the book. Minerva looked at her anxiously. And waited for the reaction of what she read in the book as she flipped through the pages. The face of Augusta was slowly becoming tighter with every word she read. Without even wanting to Augusta began to read a portion out loud.

_"I've seen Harry today working in the garden. This is the first time I've seen him this week. He has not been at school or outside. I think he was again locked up in his cupboard under the stairs. I can see that his uncle has beaten him. He walks slowly from the pain, and there is still a bruise under his right eye. I want to go to him. But mom said I should not go. Mama told me that Harry should not have any friends, for his own safety that's. Yet Harry's my friend and it's hard to keep that a secret. I can see that he gets skinnier with every week. I am afraid that it really does not go well with him but I can do nothing about it._

Augusta sniffed and held a hand over her mouth.

_Harry had finally been with us today. His back was black and blue. I could see that his uncle has beaten him with a belt. I can also see what was on that belt buckle. The imprint of the buckle is printed clearly in his back. I asked him why his uncle had done it. At first he did not say anything. But just before he went home, he told me anyway. Mama has heard everything but said nothing to him. Harry said he had dreamed about me. He had told in his sleep that I was his girlfriend. His cousin had heard him and told everything about it to his uncle. With the beating he received therefore he had to promise that he would have no friends anymore, and would certainly not dream about them ever again"._

Augusta looked with horror at Minerva. "Minerva, do you want to tell me, that all of this is true".

"I'm sorry Augusta, but that's one of the little things that you have just read to us. There are enough things in that book that are much more serious than that. And yes it's true, the sorting hat has seen it all in their heads. And it's worse than that, I can tell you that there are things that are not written in the book".

The tears that had started in the eyes of Minerva, told Augusta everything she needed to know. "Augusta, Harry does not know that we know. I think Bella is the only one who knows it all. Should it not be that than she knows the most about it? But you can read it all at the end of the booklet. Harry is different than we think Augusta. And I feel a strength in him that is greater than any force whatsoever. But he is afraid to let it all go. And if I'm honest, I would be afraid if he really let go of everything".

It was at these words that Augusta had to think. She had felt that power inside of Harry. Augusta said goodbye and took the book under her arm, and left the office of Minerva.

*#*

The children were on their way to their common room. Neville had taken leave of his Grangran just like the others. And now went along with his friends and Hermione at his side. Harry was very quiet as they walked back. Bella had taken his hand and hugged him briefly. She knew that some things that were said took the best out of Harry. While Harry was going to take a bath, his friends went to sit around a table in the corner of the common room.

"What's going on with Harry Bella" asked Neville.

Bella shrugged a little and did not know what to say.

Daphne glanced over at Bella. "I think it's Dumbledore" Daphne said. "Harry was silent when your grandmother told him that Dumbledore had done everything wrong when it comes to him and Hermione."

Bella was just deep in thought before she said "I think you may have a point there Daphne. I know that Harry really looked up to Dumbledore. He once told me he thought he was a hero, because he had fought Grindelwald. And now that he has done everything wrong with Harry and Hermione, it really let him down. It even seems that Dumbledore has used him. And that is something that Harry really does not like".

Daphne nodded and Neville and Hermione looked a little embarrassed.

While she looked at them both Bella Asked "What's wrong with you two?".

"I told him that I am proud because I am the friend of the great Harry Potter. And Hermione has also done that to him" said Neville, and Hermione gave the sign that it was true.

"Do not be afraid about that, Harry knows that you are his friends. And that you are proud of his friendship. He also knows that you do not want anything from him because he is Harry Potter, not like Ronald Weasley. With Dumbledore it's different. Harry knows that Dumbledore knew everything about him, and also that he has done nothing for him. That is the big problem I think".

Susan had been silent the whole time they were in the common room. She also doubted if she had to say something, especially the thing that she wanted to know. After a short battle from inside her she asked her question. "Bella, if Dumbledore knows everything about Harry. And we know that everything that has been in the books about Harry is nothing but lies and fabrications. What is it that Dumbledore knows about Harry and we do not about him" was her question.

Bella knew better than anyone what Dumbledore knew about Harry, her mother had after all told him everything. Although she was not sure she could tell it all, and so decided on the following. "I think Harry should tell you himself. But don't ask him about it. He will have to do it himself, when he's ready".

It took half an hour before Harry came walking back into the room. Daphne was the first who ran up to him and took him in a hug, and kissing his cheek. That hug seemed to do wonders with Harry. Daphne took his hand and led him to Bella. Bella also took Harry into a soft hug and rubbed his back. She held his head on her shoulder for nearly five minutes. It was after those five minutes that Harry answered her hug. Daphne knew Bella would always be number one would it ever come to a choice. But every now and then a hug, that was enough for her. Harry sat down between them both, and laid his head against the shoulder of Bella. He would continue to stay in this position for the rest of the evening with his hand in that of Daphne.

*#*

Everything was quiet in the weeks after that afternoon in the office of professor McGonagall. They had not heard from Augusta and professor McGonagall had not said anything about it either. Neville had come to the point that he himself had written a letter and sent it to his Grangran, but again there was no reply to that letter. Harry and Bella had focused entirely on Quidditch, and Quidditch alone. "This was the best team they had ever had," according to Oliver. The little time that Bella, Harry and their friends were alone together, was making their bond stronger with each day. It was something that McGonagall saw when all the friends were together.

While Bella and Harry were with their friends the major part of the day, they still had a moment here and there together just the two of them. And now and then they were joined by Daphne. It was something that happened more and more.

Professor McGonagall thought it was mainly through the influence of Bella. But being with Bella and Daphne was helping Harry the most. He was the one that had the most benefit from it. She saw how the young Mr. Potter was growing up to be a great magician. Maybe he could be bigger than Merlin, if he could just let go of his inner magic. The lessons Neville and Daphne were giving their friends, did not go by unnoticed by the other professors. Harry and Bella began as necessary to behave properly and formally. Even Hermione Granger revealed herself as a respected lady. No, the changes were obvious and could therefore carry away the approval of professor McGonagall.

*#*

It was the day of the Halloween feast. Everyone was excited when they thought about it. They had heard numerous stories about how it was. But the friends wanted to experience it all themselves. The afternoon classes were all cancelled so that everyone could get ready for the feast that evening. While everyone were enjoying themselves and were hanging around, the friends used the time to do their homework and assignments. This way, they again had the entire weekend to themselves, while others were studying all weekend long. Bella and Harry had a workout and the others also had their own obligations for the Quidditch team, which ultimately lead to a weekend that began on Friday afternoon at three o'clock.

The first thing Harry did was to walk over to Fred and George. Something none of his friends understood. They were pranking everyone all day and were never caught doing it. However, everyone knew that if you needed anything for a practical joke. Fred and George were the once you needed. Harry had asked them to get special hats, it was something he had seen in a magazine. But Fred and George had a better one that they had made themselves one that turned your head into a skull when you put it on your head.

This thing was a gift from him to his friends, who took those hats eagerly. Daphne and Bella had even given him a kiss on his lips, as a thank you. (And because they secretly wanted to kiss him) What they did to him was turning; his cheeks bright red, but it also gave him a smile.

It was a strange sight. Harry walked arm in arm with Bella into the main hall. But nobody saw the hat. They only saw two people with the head of a skull. They were followed by four other people who also had a skull for a head.

A while later Fred sat beside Bella and asked if he could sell more of those hats. Bella shrugged and said he had to go his way, for her it did not matter after all. An hour later, half of the great hall sat with a skull for a head. George put a bag of gold right in front of Harry and smiled broadly. "Why do you put that down here George" Harry asked. "Well Bella has told us that it was okay to sell more hats, and that is something we have done right away for twice what you paid. And it's all thanks to you that we have earned so much when everyone saw what you looked like they wanted a hat, the same as you had. So this is your part of the gold we have earned" he shouted jovially to Harry, with a smiling Fred standing in the background.

Bella looked admiringly around her. Everything was delicious and beautiful, the food, her friends, and especially Harry. She saw that he was happy and that was all she wanted to see. Bats flew low over the tables and everything seemed perfect. It was Professor Quirrell that suddenly came running into the great hall. He shouted that there was a troll in the dungeon before he collapsed. The friends looked at each other in disbelief and looked around. Everywhere in the great hall the noise started to rise, fear and disbelief filled the great hall. There came a kind of panic that quickly spread through the room. Harry saw everyone getting up and out of nowhere Professor Dumbledore called everyone into silence with a loud voice. Bella knew that the voice had been magically enhanced but it worked and that was the main thing. The students had to go to their common rooms. And the teachers had to go to the dungeons.

While everyone followed the other to their common room, Harry heard screams coming from the side of the corridor. With a frightened look he looked at Bella. Bella looked at him and nodded without any kind of hesitation. The others saw Bella and Harry running towards the screams. Daphne and Hermione did not doubt, and immediately ran after Bella and Harry. Neville was not as fast but he went after them too, partly because he was dragged by Susan. Everyone knew that Neville was not as heroic as the others. But he was good though with just being the best friend. Harry called out to him that he had to go get the professors, and then bring them to the screams they heard. That was a job that Neville wanted to do more than anything else. Out of the corners of their eyes, they saw Neville racing towards the dungeons.

Bella ran ahead and motioned for the others to follow her. The screams seemed to come from a deserted corridor. There they heard someone yell out in pain. They then heard a loud bang and they saw someone thrown against the wall on the other side of the corridor. Bella was still running in front of Harry when she went around the corner. Katie Bell was the person that they saw lying on the floor and Angelina Johnson was sitting like a bundle of rags against the wall. And right there stood before them a troll that was much bigger than Hagrid.

Bella fired a spell at him, but that spell had no effect, it was as if it bounced off of him just like that. However, it seemed to make him only angrier, which was not a good thing. Harry who had just come around the corner immediately fired a tickle spell at the troll. That spell had no effect either. He did however brought the attention of the troll to himself. Bella ran to the other side and fired a new spell towards the troll. Now the troll turned back to her and was ready to attack. With his club held high above his head he wanted to hit Bella.

The troll mowed the club an inch above the head of Bella. Harry fired a Leviosa spell at the club. The club hovered up into the air. Without a second thought, Harry threw the club from him as far as he could, and instantly beyond the reach of the troll. Hermione and Daphne also came around the corner and rushed towards the others. They saw Bella standing to the left of the troll and Harry on the right. Hermione and Daphne ran immediately to the two and stood with them. Harry moved towards Bella while he fired one spell after the other towards the troll. Now they all stood in a way that the troll was completely enclosed by them.

Susan was the last to come around the corner, and slowly walked towards her friends". Hesitant and fearful she stood between Daphne and Bella. Every time the troll would attack one of the friends, one of the others fired a spell off to get his attention again. In this way the troll always went after The One That fired the spell at him.

Bella knew this could take a while, if they continue to do so. But she also knew that they could not stop the troll this way. "Harry what should we do," she cried out.

"I do not know what to do Bella, just do something." Was his answer back.

Susan who was not that good in spells fired at random, and hoped that a spell would hit the troll anywhere. One of her lucky spells hit the troll between his eyes. The troll now teetered dangerously backwards. Daphne who stood behind the troll screamed and ran a few steps back. With difficulty however the troll held his ground.

Hermione suddenly had a devilish smile around her mouth. She walked, behind Susan and whispered something into her ear. Susan nodded and took a defensive stance. Hermione rushed further to Bella and whispered something into her ear as well, Bella nodded and walked a few feet away. Bella also took a defensive stance. Now Hermione stood by Daphne after she whispered something to her, she went to Harry. The friends were still firing spell after spell everyone in turn after the other. The troll swayed by their spells, but he did not fall.

Now the idea of Hermione was put into operation.

Hermione rushed toward the side where Angelina was still lying against the wall. Katie Bell was just starting to move a little. She had opened her eyes a little and looked more anxious than she had ever looked. Through the Leviosa spell Hermione took Katie towards her and Angelina.

Katie Bell looked dazed to the four who were standing around the troll. Hermione was standing before her and appeared to direct everything. That happened.

"Daphne NOW" Hermione cried.

Katie was shocked but immediately looked to Daphne.

Daphne conjured a rope around the troll's legs. The troll looked confused at the ropes around his ankles.

"Susan NOW" Hermione's voice sounded again.

Susan fired a shower of sparks past the head of the troll. This ensured that the troll looked in the direction of Harry.

"AND NOW YOUR TURN HARRY" Hermione cried out again

Harry looked focused at the troll and pointing his wand right between his eyes. A small fireball went straight at him. It hit the troll between the eyes and the troll began to waver. Susan now conjured ropes around his upper legs and body. Harry put a rope around his shoulders.

"OKAY BELLA FINISH IT" Hermione's voice sounded loud and clear.

Bella took the club that the troll had taken to the school, and with Wingardium Leviosa she floated the club upwards. With all her strength she sent the club straight at the troll, which hit him in the back of his head. Slowly, the troll became cross eyed. He staggered even more after the blow. The ropes that were around his body were becoming tighter and tighter. He was trying with great effort to stay upright. This only made it harder for the troll to remain standing. He was swaying and stumbling, his legs buckled under his weight. With a dull but deafening bang the troll came down on the ground. His head hit against a wall and he was immediately knock out. The five of them sat down near Angelina and Katie. Panting heavily but satisfied, they looked at the troll who was tied up and knock out on the floor.

It was at that same moment, that Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall came walking around the corner. Severus Snape and Professor Quirrell were following behind them. They were in turn followed by Neville who was still a little scared. The four professors watched the children who were sitting on the ground close to each other.

It was Severus Snape who was the first to open his mouth. "I see that Miss Bell and Miss Johnson, have done everything they could to save Mr. Potter and those worthless friends of his. They without a doubt have saved your life, a waste if you ask me". He snapped at Harry and Bella.

Harry wanted to open his mouth, but Angelina who had woken up was faster than him. "I'm sorry, Professor Snape but it was Potter and his friends. They have saved us from that troll, and they were great. We thought we could conquer the troll. We are, after all third year students. Had it not been for the five friends there, then I think the two of us would not have been here. I think we would not have survived the troll".

Severus Snape wanted to say something again before he was cut off by Katie Bell. "It is true professor, Potter and his friends saved us. It was a great example of cooperation. They were really great. Angelina and I can only learn a lot from the way they worked together" she told him.

Severus could not stand it if he was not right and certainly not if Potter was right. Harry did not know why Snape hated him so much, but he did and that was clear. Fifty points from Gryffindor by Miss Bell and Miss Johnson because for endangering five first year students." He almost spat the sentence as he called it.

They were all shocked and looked at each other.

"Severus, you cannot be serious about this. They have just escaped and overcome a mountain troll, an adult mountain troll. Even great wizards have trouble with a troll like that one. " You could feel the anger that professor McGonagall was radiating when she said this.

Quirrell was standing in the background and kept very quiet. Slowly he turned and walked down the corridor out of sight of the others, with his back towards the students while he walked away.

Harry grabbed his scar with a facial expression of pain.

Bella looked at Harry and her eyes were wide "You can kill him, do it now." NOOO Bella screamed and threw herself on Harry. Her arms closed around Harry's neck, and held him tightly. The voice was gone, and the pain in Harry's scar was becoming less.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful from Harry to Bella and then at the point they were looking at. It was Quirrell had just walked to the corner and then he looked back to the students. "Miss Bell and Miss Johnson can you tell me exactly what has happened," Dumbledore asked in a fatherly tone.

In the ten minutes that followed, they told them what they had seen, also that they had been so stupid to think that they could win a fight with a troll. The story that they had worked together and how they did it was very interesting thought Dumbledore. It was a beautiful example of magic and co-operation. He knew their spells meant nothing, they were simple spells. But they had used this very effectively. He was rightly proud of his students.

Harry did not know what he was thinking of Dumbledore At That Point. It was so double for him.

Dumbledore thought a moment and spoke. "The fifty points from Severus remain standing". Everyone immediately wanted to protest but Dumbledore raised his hand to hold them off. Even professor McGonagall seemed to have trouble with that thought. "It was incredibly stupid of you to try this. Your punishment is therefore that you must clean this corridor when the troll is taken away without magic" He glanced at Angelina and Katie. Both nodded their heads in understanding.

Now he turned back to Bella and her friends. "For your courage, ingenuity and cooperation, I give each of you twenty points. It is rare that the six first years meet danger head on, although I will not forget the action of Miss Smith and Mr. Potter for a long time". Now he looked at Neville. "You've done the best you could do, by sending someone right away to get a professor to help you. And that was the last thing that Professor Dumbledore had told them.

McGonagall told that the punishment would take place tomorrow morning and that they had to all go to the infirmary. There Angelina and Katie had to be treated for their injuries. And the five friends had to stay a night and rest up because of the overuse of magic.

While they were all in the infirmary Angelina told them that a witch or wizard had only so much magic in them. And it could be dangerous if they would drain there, magic, it could even mean death if they are not careful enough, and especially since they were just freshmen. Then there was the danger that they would use too much magic too fast.

That night Bella secretly crawled, by Harry into his bed. "You have heard that voice again Bella. That's why you were suddenly grabbing me tightly" he said softly to her so that no one else could hear them.

Bella nodded and silent tears flowed down her cheeks. "And you felt the pain in your scar again" she asked Harry just as softly. Now it was his turn to admit it. Within ten minutes they were both fast asleep.

Madam Pomfrey wanted to go and get them separated but was stopped by Minerva. When madam Pomfrey had seen the memory, the one of the night when Minerva had brought Harry to Bella. She knew immediately what Minerva wanted to say. "Minerva, why does it feel so familiar the way these two are sleeping together. And why do I feel that there is something that will affect our future, the way those two are complimenting each other".

Minerva looked at Poppy when she heard her question. She herself knew a little bit, but could not yet tell Poppy everything. "I do not know Poppy, but Harry and Bella belong together, that I know".


	16. (BSC 1) C16 The most noble and ancient h

A/N: Thanks for the reviews  
This is a story of a fan  
Harry Potter is from J. K. Rowling not mine

(BSC 1) C16 The most noble and ancient house of Potter

It was early Saturday morning, one by one everyone slowly woke up. Katie and Angelina were watching in admiration at Bella and Harry "AAWWWW" was all they could release.

Bella and Harry were still comfortable in each other's arms, they were sleeping on a bed, with the covers pulled up to just under their chin. Bella had her head tenderly, placed on the chest of Harry, while Harry had his arms protectively around her waist. It was like as if they already were together for many years. Madam Pomfrey pulled Bella gently from the arms of Harry and told her that she had to get dressed, and that there were no more kisses from Harry this morning. A little shy, she looked up to madam Pomfrey and nodded her cheeks red. Without looking back, she ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

An hour later, the group walked together towards the great hall. Everyone in the castle had heard how they had defeated a troll, and how they had save two fellow student by doing that. So when they walked into the great hall, they were received with deafening cheers. Only the Slytherin looked as if they had eaten something dirty. Draco had just walked out and snarled something under his breath at Harry. Harry himself had not heard what Draco had said, but Bella had heard it all. She raised her wand and immediately fired a spell at him. Draco's mouth was instantly sealed with tape.

"Potter, fifty point's deduction for unlawful use of spell in the great hall, and on a fellow student" came the voice of Severus Snape.

Harry looked startled at Severus Snape. "What, I have done nothing," he exclaimed.

"That's another ten point's deduction for contradicting a professor" Severus Snape cried again.

"May I ask what's going on here" Dumbledore asked from behind the group.

"Potter has cursed Malfoy, I've seen it myself, and Mr. Malfoy did absolutely nothing to Potter" said Snape.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then at Severus. "Can I see you wand please, Harry?" Dumbledore Asked. Harry nodded and gave his wand to Dumbledore. "Prior incantato" Dumbledore said and pointed his wand at Harry's wand. There they saw ghostly ropes appear from the tip of the wand. "You can see that Potter has not done what you said he did Professor Snape. I suppose he will get his house points back that you have taken from him "Dumbledore asked kindly.

If Severus was angry before, he was furious now. Bella giggled as they walked on. At the table she said that it was she who had cursed Draco, and why she did it. After the story everyone in the great hall could hear a loud laughter that rose from the group of friends.

At the end of the breakfast professor McGonagall walked up to them and stood at their table. "Neville your grandmother is here at ten o'clock. I expect all of you to be in my office at eleven o'clock. I want you to dress up warmly so we be able to leave the castle at noon". After that, she walked away, leaving the stunned friends behind. At ten o'clock they were back to their common room and they quickly made them self ready to leave.

*#*

It was ten o'clock when the flames in the office of professor McGonagall flared up green. Augusta stepped out of the flames and greeted professor McGonagall and immediately looked sharply at her. "Is it really true Minerva, everything that was in that red book, is it really true. Did Harry really have to live through all of that". McGonagall said nothing and just looked at her old friend. The coldness that Augusta saw in the eyes of Minerva was enough for her. It made Augusta gasped for breath. She had difficulty with swallowing a lump that was stuck in her throat. She immediately collapsed into a chair with her hand over her mouth and a look of pure disbelief, anger and pity in her eyes. "I still cannot believe it, so much misery, and he seemed so nice, as if nothing was going on".

"That's something that even amazes me Augusta. He is kind and very caring for his friends. I think that we have to thank Arabella and Bella for that". After a cup of tea taht they drank in silence, the friends knocked on the door.

"Come in," Professor, McGonagall said. "Take a seat so we can talk about what we will do. Then we can quickly leave and look for a broom and the other stuff we will need".

Bella looked thrilled at Harry. "Which one am I getting Harry. You know that Mama will pay it back to you" Bella said happily.

"Mama," Augusta asked a little skeptical.

Bella looked at her with her head slightly tilted. "Yes, my mother is Arabella Figg, and I call her mama, as it should be" Bella said a little snappy.

Augusta smiled at her. "Yes you are definitely a daughter of Arabella Figg, that's something I can hear in your voice, you're just as snappy as she can be" she said with a laugh.

At noon they left the office of professor, McGonagall by Port key. They arrived in a room in the leaky cauldron. Augusta and Minerva remain standing, just like Daphne, Neville and Susan. Bella, Harry and Hermione were lying in a heap on the floor. They did not know how to travel with a Port key, the room in which they had appeared was arranged by Arabella.

Bella jumped up and the first thing she did was hugging her mother and then she introduce Arabella to everyone. Arabella smiled and looked delighted at the friends Harry and Bella had already made.

The first thing they were going to do was to go to the wizarding bank. The Gringotts wizarding Bank was at the end of Diagon Alley, It was a large white building. Harry had only been there once, and that was with Hagrid the day he heard that Bella was also a witch. That day he received his key from his trust vault. Hagrid had told him that his parents had left him that money for his school supplies and other small things.

Harry had received some lessons from Neville and Daphne about Gringotts and hoped he would do well. He had learned that everything in Gringotts was all about the gold and to the goblins time was money. Harry walked with Bella, Augusta and professor McGonagall into the bank.

Neville with Hermione, Susan and Daphne were accompanied by Arabella, they went looking for a robe for the Quidditch team and a lot of other things they needed. The gold that Harry had received from Fred and George was just intended for that purpose. Harry had said that everyone had helped him by wearing those hats, and therefore the gold that he had received from Fred and George, was for everyone, not just him.

*#*

Harry walked to the back of the bank and spoke to one of the oldest-looking goblins that he could find."Good afternoon sir, I would like to speak to someone about the lordship of the house of Potter" Harry asked as he looked straight into the eyes of the goblin. Harry placed three galleons on the counter and said. "May I thank you and may your gold flow freely". This was something that the goblins told among themselves. That was what Neville and Daphne had taught him. It showed a form of respect for the goblins.

"I'll see what I can do for you Mr. Potter." The goblin left his post and went into corridor further back in the bank. Augusta looked at Harry and gave him an approving nod. It was normal that you give a goblin a tip of a galleon. If you put down more than one galleon then they saw that as a compliment. Five minutes later the goblin came back with another goblin. This goblin looked even older, then the one that went to get him.

"Good afternoon young Mr. Potter. My name is Bogrod, and I am your account manager. Just like I was the account manager of your father and your grandfather, I will serve you the best to my abilities".

Augusta gulped a little breath and whispered softly to Minerva. "That's the boss of the goblins; he normally does not do business with witches or wizards. And he certainly does not do a personal account".

Harry stepped forward slightly and shook the hand of the goblin. Augusta was shaking her head, but she was too late. Bogrod looked hard at Harry. "Young Mr. Potter may I ask why you shook my hand". Everywhere in the bank it became silent.

Harry looked at him, there was no irritation in the voice of Bogrod, nor anger. But it was clear to Harry that he had done something he could not or should not do. Thinking hard about a Reply Harry said "I always shake the hand of a friend. And if you are my account manager and you were also the account manager of my father and grandfather. Then I will see you as a friend of my family".

"You know young Mr. Potter that it's not common for a wizard, to treat a goblin as an equal, and you certainly do not shake hands with a goblin. It is common knowledge for wizards that wizards are better than goblins "Bogrod Told Harry.

Again Harry thought hard for a moment. His face was very serious, and searching for a good answer. A few times he opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything. And it was now that Augusta and the others could not help him that would be very disrespectful towards Bogrod and the goblins.

"I am sorry sir" Harry said after a while. "I meant no offense but I do see you as an equal. After all we share the same world and we are both magical. So to tell you the truth, I see no difference between us" again Harry was silent for a moment and then said. "But if you do not want me to treat you like a friend or an equal, then I will do it no more". Harry paused for a moment and continued his point of view. "However, I'm not sorry that I see you as an equal. I am not another witch or wizard but my own. I do not see you as a lesser person, if you do so yourself then that's your problem, not mine".

Augusta bit her lip and looked anxiously at Bogrod, like all the other goblins and wizards who were in the bank. It was not common for a wizard to treat a goblin as an equal. And certainly not to openly speak against them, let alone the boss of the goblins. Big was her surprise when Bogrod bowed to Harry. That was something that a goblin only did when he had a lot of respect for a certain wizard, and that was never".As you wish young Mr. Potter, it's an honor for me that I may be your friend" Said Bogrod. The four of them were then escorted to the office of Bogrod for a private meeting

Bogrod sat behind his desk, he showed them a chair to sit down in, and just watched the foursome briefly. "Young Mr. Potter what can I do for you today" he asked.

Harry looked a bit shy then he swallowed hard and looked at Bogrod. "First, you can just call me Harry, that's something all my friends do. And since I consider you a friend, you may also call me Harry". Bogrod nodded, and Harry went back to his story. "I do not know if I may use the title lord Potter. But I'm here to see if and when I may do so.  
I would like to introduce lord Longbottom's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Augusta Longbottom handles the affairs of Lord Longbottom, of the most noble and ancient house of Longbottom. I would like to know whether I am lord, and if I still have family that also could do that for me. It also came to my ears that Mr. Dumbledore perceives my business at this time. Something I've learned, and it's something that's not right. So my question is".

Harry took a breath and went on. "Can you check for me if I can use the title lord Potter. And if you can also see who my magical guardian is in the wizarding world. But also could you see if I still have a relative who is still alive. For this, you may charge me up to three times your expenses. So your gold may flow freely". Again Augusta gave an approving nod to Harry.

Bogrod's eyes widened a little. "Young Mr. Po" he stopped mid-sentence. "Harry, Mrs. Longbottom is known to me. She is a good and worthy witch, and has great respect for us and we for her, I can also see that you have already learned a lot about our customs, and I am pleased about that. There are some rules that I must follow. I just cannot do everything at once. We will have to take some steps, just to be sure that we may take the other steps. First we will have to see if you are allowed to take your lordship".

Bogrod pressed a button and a small goblin walked inside. "Hello, Griphook are you well" Harry exclaimed when he saw him.

Griphook looked up startled, he looked at Bogrod and gently said "Hello Harry I'm very well".

Bogrod just watched the conversation between Harry and Griphook. "Griphook get me the Potter box. Young Harry wants to know if he's Lord Potter or not". Griphook nodded and walked away. "Well Harry, I see that you've already met my son. And it is an honor that you regarded all goblins as equals and worthy. May I offer you and your guest a cup of tea"? That was the next question Bogrod had asked.  
It was polite to drink a cup of tea when that was offered to you. About ten minutes later Griphook returned. In his hands he had a box with the Potter coat of arms on it. "Young Harry, I'm going to leave you, there is a particular piece of parchment that I need and I'll be back in a minute or so. Please drink your tea". With that Bogrod left the room.

Augusta looked curiously at Harry. "Have I done something wrong Grangran" Harry asked her.

"Harry you've done better than I could ever imagine. Goblins are quirky creatures. They help people only when they can earn some galleons. Respect to a wizard is seldom and never really shown. The only way that you get respect is if you get the honor to be allowed to drink their tea or if they bow to you. But tea is the greatest honor you can get. And we just received tea from Bogrod" she looked at Minerva and went on.

"Bogrod Harry is the master of the goblins of England, and we have just had the honor of being allowed to drink tea with him" again Augusta looked at Harry just like Minerva.

Bella did not understand what had happened, but she knew that Harry had done something good. "But why is it so special Grangran" she asked.

It was Professor McGonagall who gave her the answer. "Bella, Harry, look, you showed respect for Bogrod when you said he was your equal. He shows his respect by giving you a cup of tea. It is a small gesture but with a lot of value. It is the sharing of food and drink, something you only do with family and friends, not with the enemy. There for It is only a small number of wizards and witches who gets the honor to drink tea with a goblin. And as far as I know there is only one who can do it with the boss of the goblins. And Harry, that's you. Even Dumbledore does not have that honor". Everyone drank their tea and sat in silence.

Bogrod came walking into the room and he had an old piece of parchment in his hand. But also a very big sharp knife in his other hand. Both he lay on the corner of his desk without saying a word. "Okay young Harry, first we want to see if this ring, the ring of the most noble and ancient house of Potter sees you as his Lord. Put it on your finger and hold your finger down. If the ring slides down your finger, then you are not lord Potter".

Harry slipped the ring on his hand and wanted to keep his hand down. But the ring narrowed and was magically reduced. The stone that was in it also reduced itself. Now it was the perfect size for Harry's finger and hand. Bogrod smiled broadly and clapped quickly. "Well done Lord Potter," he cried loudly.

Bogrod got up and slowly walked around the table. Harry did not know what was happening, he also stood as well and waited for what was to come. Bogrod was just as tall as Harry when they were both standing straight up. Before the eyes of Harry Bogrod sank to one knee and bowed his head. "I Bogrod, ruler of the goblins of England. Worthy member of the tribe of the elders. The future successor and ruler of the goblins of the world. And chairman of the goblins group in the world. Call upon you Young Lord Potter, of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. Welcome back and may our homes be one again as they once were. And may my family once again serve you, as worthy members of the most noble and ancient house of Potter".

Augusta watched with wide glance at Bogrod and could no longer contain herself. "You are a minor house of the House of Potter" she cried troubled.

Bogrod sniggered and nodded. "Seven generations ago, the then lord Potter, saved the life of my grandfather. Because we goblins cannot repay a life debt, my grandfather then connected our house and subjected it to house Potter. The Lord Potter has saved us many times during the last goblins uprising. Because we were seen as traitors by our own kind. After that, every Lord Potter who came after him protected us and stood beside us in times of conflict and we stood next to him". Bogrod said while he looked at Harry.

Harry grabbed the hand of Bogrod and helped him off the ground."I do not know exactly what to do as Lord Potter. But with help from Grangran, I will fulfill my duties as Lord Potter to you and your family my friend" Harry Said formally.

Bogrod looked up at him and took him into a hug. "Lord Potter, as goblin and a member from your house, I can only say one thing. May our gold flow freely and may our enemies die a dignified end, friend of goblins".

Bogrod took again his place in his chair and looked at the papers. "The ring has accepted you as his Lord. Therefore you are now lord Potter of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. Here are a pile of papers that you can go through at school. They are very important to know, but everything is in order. I myself got that settled. But please look it all through. I see that your magical guardian is Amelia Bones and that she is also the guardian of one Hermione Granger "Bogrod continued in a businesslike tone.

Harry did not wait until Bogrod was ready and almost shouted. "I've never met Amelia Bones, and have therefore thought that Dumbledore was my magical guardian. I have been told that he was magical guardian of all Muggle raised children," Harry said.

"I am sorry young lord Potter but Dumbledore is not your magical guardian" Bogrod said.

"Bogrod can you tell me if Dumbledore is a relative of mine. I know he uses four chairs from my house in the Wizengamot, and I have learned that only a relative can do that".

Bogrod seemed to think for a moment. "You're right, Mr. Potter but I will have to ask permission from Amelia Bones".

Augusta stood up "I'll do it, is it okay if I use your fireplace". Bogrod nodded and Augusta had gone through the fireplace. Five minutes later she returned and was followed by a woman with blond hair. "Amelia, this is Lord Potter. Harry this is your magical guardian Amelia Bones".

Amelia looked at Harry and gave him a hug. Harry instantly stiffened as she took him in a hug. Frightened he looked over at Bella. Bella instantly grabbed the hand of Harry, just to give him the feeling that she was there for him. Amelia did not notice anything and hugged Harry again, she also did not see the looks Minerva and Augusta had towards Harry. "I did not know I was you magical guardian Harry, but what can I do for you" Amelia asked softly.

Harry who visibly came to rest again looked up at Amelia "I want to know if Dumbledore is a relative of mine. If he is not then I want the four seats in the Wizengamot represented by people of my own choice, not by his".

Amelia looked at Harry. Here was a boy who was only eleven years old who already took a stand against one of the great leaders of their society. Then she looked at Augusta and Minerva, in their eyes, she saw that they wanted the same thing as Harry. She understood instantly that this was not the normal course of business, and if Dumbledore is no relative of the Potter's, then it was sure there would be a lot of trouble. With a little hesitation she nodded to Augusta, and said "Harry you have my permission to seek out everything here that you think may be necessary".

"Beautiful" Bogrod called out jovially. "Young lord Potter, I want you to make an incision in your finger with this knife, and then drop a few drops of blood on this parchment" afterwards I will heal your finger.

Harry looked worrisome by that question but saw Augusta nod from the corner of his eye. Carefully Harry cut himself and drop, a drop of blood on the parchment. And immediately saw how Bogrod healed his finger

"Young lord Potter" Bogrod began again. "Anyone who has had a vault here has always relinquished a drop of blood. So do their children. On the basis of your drop of blood, we can see who is family, and who is not. We can look back many generations. And we can also see if you still have family that is alive. And even if he or she could perceive your duties, because not everyone is allowed to do that". To the great astonishment Bella saw that there appeared a text in the color of blood on the parchment. Bogrod picked it up and examined it carefully. "Ah, I see that you are related to Godric Gryffindor. And the three brothers, My my, this is very unusual. Your family goes way back.

The unusual part is that the blood of the brothers has found you worthy enough to continue their line. just like the blood of Godric Gryffindor. Your grandfather also was worthy enough, your father was unfortunately not worthy enough according to the blood, usually it is the blood itself that will find a relative not worthy enough. If that happens than the bloodline dies out but you have just brought two bloodlines back to life most two noble and ancient bloodlines. One is the Gryffindor bloodline and the other is the Peverell Bloodline. You now also have the right to the lordship of Gryffindor and the Peverell brothers, according to their own bloodline. Furthermore, I see that you have many houses to watch over". The eyes of Bogrod narrowed a bit and he became quiet. "Mrs. McGonagall, would you be willing to donate a drop of blood, and if it is possible at this piece of parchment here".

Professor McGonagall looked at him blankly. With a little hesitation she gave a drop of blood, and was internally wondering why.

Bogrod went back to Harry. "I found something very interesting. So it is with joy that I can inform you that you have a living relative. Your father is James Potter. Your mother is "as he glanced down at the parchment from professor McGonagall". Your mother is Lilly Potter. prior to Potter she was Lilly Evans. But she was born as Lilly McGonagall".

McGonagall looked startled. "That cannot be," she exclaimed. "My daughter was stillborn. That's because of the news I got, the news that my husband was murdered during his work as an auror. "Dumbledore came to tell me that himself and that I could stay in the castle with him, there I could quietly mourn their deaths. Dumbledore took care of me and supported me in my grief and later I was able to become a teacher at the school".

Bogrod looked at her and slowly said "I'm sorry Mrs. McGonagall. But it says here that your daughter has been taken away from you, that you were not sane anymore. The grief for your husband made sure that you could not take care of your daughter. She was taken away by Albus Dumbledore. You are the only and real grandmother of Harry James Potter".

Harry and Minerva looked bewildered at each other. Could it really be true Minerva thought? Was she the grandmother of Harry James Potter? Slowly it dawned upon her, Lilly had called her Mom. She had seen it all in the sorting hat, Lilly had called her Mom Now she immediately understood what James wanted Dumbledore to do, And Lilly had called her Mom "I, I think it's true Harry, I'm your grandmother" Minerva stuttered.

Harry could see that she was just as surprised as himself. Bella hung a little closer to Harry. "Harry if you have a grandmother now, you do not have to live with those muggles, you can finally get away from them" Bella Said with a smile.

Harry looked up at McGonagall. "It's true Harry but I have no house, I live at Hogwarts." McGonagall said to Harry, still thinking about what she had heard.

"One moment please" asked Bogrod. "Young Lord Potter, do you want your grandmother to represent your tasks as Lord Potter."

Harry looked again at professor McGonagall. "You are really my grandmother" Harry asked a bit shy and scared. Was it true that he had a grandmother now, someone to get him away from the Dursleys?

"Yes, yes, I think so" Minerva stammered a bit. When she again recalled the memories from the sorting hat. Lilly had called her Mom. She had also heard her say to Sirius that Harry and she were the only family she had left. "Yes Harry I am you grandmother, and you are going away from those Dursleys. I just need to find a house for us".

"I can help you there that with" said Bogrod. "Because Harry is not old enough, he does not have access to his entire inheritance. But you Minerva McGonagall as his grandmother have access to everything that is owned by Harry. Also the 8 houses and the Peverell estate, with on its ground the Potter castle. The eight houses are rented out and give him a monthly income. But all that we can discuss later. In the first place, there are four vaults that are available for the young Lord Potter. The first he already knows that his trust vault.

Then we have the Godric vault and Peverell vault and the Potter vault. Also we have the will and some letters. Dumbledore had told us that Harry only had the consent to open it after his twentieth anniversary. But since you're his grandmother you have the right to do that now which are the letters and the Potter vault I mean. The last will of Lilly and James can only be officially opened after the New Year. We can do this at a later date with his grandmother. So If young Lord Potter wants to sign here, we can now make your grandmother the official representative of the most noble and ancient house of Potter". Harry signed the parchment and the ring disappeared from his finger. The moment McGonagall signed the parchment the ring appeared around her finger. "You Minerva McGonagall are now the representative of the most noble and ancient house of Potter, " Bogrod told her.

"Thanks oma mini" came Harry's voice, soft and shy beside her.

Just now, it really dawned upon her. Harry had called her grandmother; And Lilly had called her mom. Her daughter had not died, Albus did not keep her away but had stolen her daughter. She was the mother of Lilly and Albus knew. Albus had kept her away from her daughter and her daughter away from her. And now he wanted to do the same thing with her grandson. Great Merlin her grandson, Harry James Potter was her grandson. And Albus knew everything, all the misery and pain that Harry had endured, No that her grandson had endured. Her grandson, Harry James Potter.

She could not help it but she stood up quickly. Her chair fell backwards to the floor, and she took Harry in the biggest hug he had ever had. "Great Merlin I have a grandson, I'm a Grandmother. I'm so sorry, Harry, I did not know. I will love you and care for you. You will never go to the Dursleys again and always stay with me. I will love you Harry, I want to love my grandson "Minerva Said with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

First Harry stiffened again but let himself calm down slowly and hugged his grandmother back. He had a grandmother and she had said she wanted to love him, he thought to himself. Yes he had a grandmother. There they were cuddling for nearly ten minutes before they pulled apart, with smiles on their faces Bogrod just laughed.

"Young Lord Potter, of the most noble and ancient house of Potter. The families that belong to you are Peverell plus two small houses, Gryffindor plus three small houses. My family and four small houses. Together with your own family, you have about 18 seats in the Wizengamot it may also be more but I do not know yet.

You have 20% of the daily prophet, and several other stocks. What you might want to know is that you also have 5% of our bank. I want to call someone to take you to the Potter vault, the Gryffindor and Peverell vault will open when you're an adult, which is seventeen". Bogrod looked again at Harry. "Harry it was a great pleasure to get to know you. You just have to call me and I'll be there. Thank you for the cooperation and May our gold flow freely, friend of goblins". Bogrod gave a stack of papers to Professor McGonagall and also took her leave.

Amelia, Augusta and Minerva agreed to the following day to explain everything to Minerva what she had to do. And then took leave of Amelia.

But now they first went to the family vault of the Potters. It was a vault deep in the underground passages of the bank. It was much deeper than the vault where his other money lay. It was ten minutes later when they arrived at the vault. Griphook was the one who had brought them there. Slowly the door opened, and everyone saw that it was a huge vault. Mountains of gold were scattered all over the floor Augusta watched her eyes huge of wonder. "Harry, I think you're the richest Wizard there is." She said softly.

"He is the richest wizard of all of England" Griphook told them all.

Bella had already walked into the vault and looked at everything that was shiny. In the back she found two letters. The first was addressed to Harry and the second was for Minerva McGonagall. she picked them up and gave them to Harry and her Auntie Mini.

Harry walked to the other side and saw seven brooms hanging on the wall. Four had the name of his father and three of his mother. Bella stood next to him and looked at the brooms. "Want one of these brooms Bella" Harry asked.

Bella looked at the brooms "are you sure, Harry, they are the brooms of your father and mother?" She asked.

"The brooms are there to fly, not to hang around. Pick one, I'll take the fire dragon. That one looks like the best".

"Okay, Harry, I'll take the hhmmm snake dragon."

"May we also take those books grandma" Harry asked in a joyful tone.

Minerva reduced them all and put them in a bag. but could not keep the smile off her face, Harry had called her Grandma again After another ten minutes of looking around, They all went back to the others. Minerva McGonagall just had to get her mind around what had happened. When they went in here she was just a teacher. And now she was a grandmother, the grandmother of Harry James Potter. She looked at Harry and saw how proud he was with his broom. It was a broom made especially for James by the Nimbus Company, and it was now in the hands of his son. His son, he was now her grandson, her Harry.

Bella proudly showed her broom to Hermione, Daphne and Susan. Harry did the same with his broom to Neville. Hermione showed her robe for the Quidditch matches. Daphne and Neville showed their cleaning equipment and repair tools. Quickly they went back to Hogwarts. They were just in time for the evening meal. Bella and Harry had to stay behind for a moment. The rest already went to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry, Bella, I want you to keep all this a secret for Dumbledore. After Christmas we can read the testament of your parents. Only then everything will be official. Then we can say that I am your grandmother. Until that time, we practice twice a week in order to be sure how to be a lord. Augusta and Amelia will come to assist me with that. We do that Wednesday and Friday at eight o'clock in the evening. Daphne Neville and Susan will continue to help you with that. Amelia and Augusta want to keep this a secret because we do not know why Dumbledore did this. And that's something we want to know first. Now off with you, go eat "she said with a smile

Harry hesitated at the door and said. "Thanks grandmother mini. You do not know how happy I am that I no longer have to go to the Dursleys". Harry ran back and gave his grandmother a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Harry did not know that Minerva had seen the little red book of Arabella.

"Yes Harry I know and I'm terribly sorry, I wish I had knew all of this before today" Minerva whispered to herself.


	17. (BSC 1) C17 The two letters

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. They really help and I am adding a lot to the original Dutch version.

I've gotten a couple pm in another language and I do not mind it. I will reply in English. I also do not mind getting a review in another language. I can translate them with a translate program. I just like to hear what you think, if you do put a review in another language, please put the language of your country in it. For example add Spanish or French it saves me a lot of searching for the proper translation.

Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story of a fan.

(BSC 1) C17 The two letters.

After dinner, all the friends went straight back to their common room. Harry sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. It was his favorite place in the Gryffindor common room. In his hands, he had the letter with his name written on it. His hands were shaking violently, but he did not dare to open it. The fear he had in his mind was clearly visible on his face.

"Shall I open it so that I can read it to you" Bella suggested.

Harry nodded slowly and handed the letter over to Bella. He was extremely nervous about what would be in it. And if he was honest, he did not wanted to know the contents of the letter. He was afraid he would not like it.

Bella figured it out and snuggled up against him. Daphne sat on the other side of him and took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. It made Harry feel good that he got the support from both of them. It was something that was totally new to him. The feeling of friendship, a friendship he had felt only with Bella, but now he also felt it from Daphne, and from all his other friends. Neville and Hermione sat next to each other and opposite from Harry. Susan was standing behind Harry and laid her hands on his shoulders for support. That was something that he had never felt before

Bella looked again at Harry and tore the letter open. Gently she pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it carefully. "Do you really want me to read it to you," she asked again. Harry nodded, he knew that he himself could not read the letter. She coughed gently and began reading.

Dear Harry.

_If you read this letter we, unfortunately, are no longer with you. I first want to say that we love you very much and are extremely proud of you. Your father was overjoyed when he got you as a son. And I was just as happy._

_You were such a beautiful boy and we loved you so much. Unfortunately, it is a war now with a dark wizard that wants to dominate everything. I do not know what is going to happen, but we are hoping for the best. Now that you read this letter, we are no longer there to protect you. It is something that gives me a lot of pain, I had so much to teach you. And so much that I wanted to tell you._

_There are some things that I need to tell you. And also a few things I need to warn you about. It is very important that you know it all. I do not know if you will like this, but you have to know it. My dear sweet boy I cannot tell you how much it hurts me that I have to tell you this in this way._

_Albus Dumbledore is perhaps the greatest magician out there. He is wise and very powerful. Unfortunately, he also is not to be trusted, completely. Dumbledore is a good friend, but he makes many mistakes so be on your guard around him. It is often his ego that is in his way. He thinks he knows everything, and that he does not need anyone's help._

_I also have a sister, her name is Petunia and her husband is a very bad man. They are not your Family Harry, do not trust them at all. They will not be kind to you. If you are there now then get away from there, as soon as you can. They hate everything that is magical and loathe our species. They see us as monsters and will treat us as such. They will not hesitate to hurt you when they have the opportunity. I hope they do not put you there with them. And I also pray that you'll never see them or know them._

_You still have family Harry. This is one of the things that Dumbledore has done wrong. So it was much too late that I found out I was adopted. After searching for many years, I have found my real mother again. I was astonished when I found out she was my transfiguration, teacher. I wanted to tell her right away, but I could not. Dumbledore has kept me from telling her, it was something that I have never understood._

_Her name is Minerva McGonagall. She's your grandmother. At school, her name is Professor McGonagall. She may look very strict, but she is a very sweet woman. If you have not met her yet, then please go look for her. And if you find her, then give her this letter. I know that she will do everything for you. She may not believe you right away, but she will do whatever is necessary to find out what the truth is. But Bogrod is the one who will be able to help you there._

_Bogrod is a good friend of the family. He is a goblin. His house belongs to our house. You're Lord Potter. In our vault is the book about the lordship. Read that book it is very important that you know it._

_You can also ask Augusta Longbottom and her family for help if you want. She will love it if you call her Grangran. Also, you can ask Amelia Bones and the Greengrass family to help you. The niece of Amelia, Susan and the daughter of the Greengrass, Daphne, is the same age as you sweetheart, they could be good friends with you. It would be nice if you can grow up alongside them._

_I regret that I must tell you the following. Because you are reading this letter it means we are deceased. It also means that Voldemort has found where we were hiding. I have done something which means you are protected. It is ancient magic that even Dumbledore knows nothing about, he has his suspicions, but no more than that.  
It is, therefore, important that you're with your grandmother, and especially together in our home. Your grandmother will know where that home is when she has been to Bogrod. If not, then search for her sweetheart please search for her. We have probably been killed by Lord Voldemort. And he will want to kill you so watch out. Practice a lot and learn as much as you can. We love you, never forget that we love you._

_Now let's go on to better things. Your father has told me that there are seven brooms in the Potter vault, they are hanging on the wall, the top broom is his own broom it is his fire dragon. If possible try to be a Seeker he was one to. He will be so proud of you if you are a seeker. I myself was a chaser, if you are a chaser grab my broom, it is the snake dragon. We also have a book about Quidditch in the Potter vault. It contains the two brooms and what they can do. Those brooms are made for us by the nimbus company. They are not as good as professional brooms. But they are good enough for Quidditch at Hogwarts. And it would mean a lot to us if you use them_

_There is so much more that I want to tell you. But I will do that later, for now know that we love you. We love you so much, never forget that we love you so much. _

_Your mother and father  
Lily and James Potter._

Harry was crying softly. He had laid his head on the shoulder of Bella and whispered. "They loved me and they knew it. They said I should never be at the Dursleys". The last sentence from the letter he did not understand but thought no more about it. He knew that he would never be able to talk with his parents ever again.

Bella read the letter one more time and folded it. She was not sure what to do with Harry at this time. This was the first he had ever heard from his parents. And yet he did not know much. It was the first time he had heard that he should not have been with his aunt and uncle. But he had been there for eleven years. It had been eleven years of misery that he had had at their hands. She put her arms around him and held him against her.

Her eyes went to Daphne and Susan. They were also mentioned in the letter. Both had a look of disbelief in their eyes. But no one in the common room outside of Bella understood what Harry meant by the Dursleys. But could clearly see the pain he had when he talked about it. They heard the portrait of the Fat Lady opening. All at once they looked at the portrait hole, there they saw professor McGonagall, she was standing in the portrait hole with tears in her eyes.

*#*

_A little earlier that day. _

Professor McGonagall saw the students go to dinner. She herself would follow ten minutes later. At the main table she saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in his chair. It was also for the first time that she looked at that chair like it was a throne, and he was sitting there as if he were a king. It was as if her stomach did a somersault of hate. He had her daughter taken away from her and then told her that she was dead. It now appeared that it had been Lilly and Harry was her grandson.

Preferably she wanted to go over there, and curse Dumbledore on the spot, and send him to hell. But she knew she could not do that. She had asked Harry and Bella if they could keep it a secret. And no matter how difficult it would be she too had to keep it a secret herself. Fortunately, she was on the right side of Dumbledore. In this way, he could not see her ring. With a sigh, she glanced into the great hall.

There, she saw Harry. Her grandson was sitting at his friends and they were laughing together. She could not help but feel a little warmth at the sight of Harry and his friends. There she saw her grandson, the Harry Potter, her grandson, Harry. When Bella and Harry had left the Great Hall, Minerva got up and walked away immediately. One more time she had looked angry over her shoulder at Dumbledore.

Later In her own private room she sat behind her desk, and was thinking about everything that had happened that day. To her left was a large stack of papers. Those were the papers that she had received from Bogrod that afternoon. Around her right hand was the ring with the Potter coat of arms on it. Something she found difficult to believe, and she became a grandmother on top of everything else. On the right side of her desk was the little red book of Harry. Her thoughts went to what was in that book. That will never happen again, she told herself. She could still remember everything she had told Albus. She had told him that he could not leave Harry at those Muggles. After all, they were the worst sort of Muggles that she had ever seen. But had he listened to her, no, it was for the greater good he had said. In the middle of her desk was the letter from the Potter vault. With on the front written in elegant letters the name.  
Minerva McGonagall.  
With a trembling hand she took the letter and opened it.

*#*

_Minerva McGonagall._

_I'm sorry that I have to do it this way. But my name is Lilly McGonagall. _

_Yes mom you read that right. I am your daughter. You know me as Lilly Evans / Potter. I have often been on the point to tell you everything. But unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore has always blocked me from it. According to him you were not sane enough, and it would have hurt you too much if I did it. I even think he has Obliviated me a number of times to prevent me from telling you. But I tell you now, that you are my mother. I know it will be a shock, but I will try to explain everything to you in this letter._

_I was placed in the Evans family when I was still a baby. I always thought that I was their daughter. When I got my letter from Hogwarts on my eleventh birthday, everything turned out to be different. I was a witch, the only one from my family. While I was with my parents buying my school supplies in diagonally, the first doubts came to my mind about my parents. At Ollivander I introduced myself as Lilly Evans. Ollivander looked at me and then at my parents and told us that there was something wrong, but he did not tell us what it was_

_That night my parents took me aside and told me that I was not their real daughter. She loved me like I was their daughter, and they felt like real parents to me. They told me that I was brought to them in the middle of the night by a wizard. It was Albus Dumbledore who had brought me there. My mother had gone mad about the death of her husband, my father. She could never take care of me that was what he had told my parents._

_A week later we were back in Diagon Alley. We went to Gringotts to open a vault, so I could have my own money in the wizarding world. When opening a vault you had to donate a drop of blood. There I was told that my mother was still alive. And that she was working and that she was not crazy. Gringotts did not tell me where she was working. They did not even want to give a message to her. All they could say was that my real name was Lilly McGonagall._

_At school, I learned that the head of house was none other than Professor McGonagall. My curiosity was piqued when I heard that name. The first few years I did not even dare to talk to you about this. After all, I was not sure if you were my mother or not. Years there after I sought out everything i could find just to be certain that you or someone else could be my mother. In those years, you and I became good friends. In my sixth year it was certain you were my mother. First I told my story to Dumbledore, it was stupid I know but I knew nothing else to do. He told me that you had gone mad after the death of your husband. My real father and that I should not tell you about this. You then told me in confidence that your daughter has been stillborn._

_You also told me how your husband Harry McGonagall was killed in his profession as an Auror. You can understand that I walked straight to Dumbledore. I was mad at him because he had taken me away from you. He forbade me to say anything about it to you. And I was too afraid of him to go against him. I was only sixteen years old after all. According to him, you could not handle the shock it would give you. You were much too vulnerable, according to him. Many times have I begged Dumbledore to let me tell you? And every time I asked I got the same answer. No, you would not be able to handle it. James has also tried. But he was told the same thing._

_As you know, we had become good friends. I also must tell you honestly that I was starting to see you as my real mother. In subsequent years, I often drop subtle hints. Every time I called you Mom, you looked at me. However, you never asked or said anything. You always smiled and took it as something normal. The many times that you were with us you kept your grandson on your lap. Those were the most beautiful moments I had. When the war came everything went way too fast._

_That you are now reading this letter is a sign that I'm gone. I do not know how old Harry is now, but I hope he is with you. Harry has a godfather, his name is Sirius Black. His godmother is Alice Longbottom. They will take care of Harry. And let him grow up together with Neville. But he still needs his grandmother. I have not told Harry about Neville; for fear that something could happen to him. Alice and Frank are just like us in hiding from Voldemort, so I have not said anything to Harry about Neville. That's something that you should tell him for me._

_Mom, I love you. And I am sorry that you hear of my existence in this way. I would have preferred to hold you in my arms and cry with tears of happiness. Worse is that I was taken away from you. And also, that I was kept away by Dumbledore himself. Even worse is that I have to ask the following. Sirius will not be the best father, we both know that. Would you help him in raising Harry? If Harry is not with Sirius or with Alice Longbottom then please make sure you have him. They cannot refuse his grandmother. If you cannot keep him at the school then you can bring him to the Greengrass family. They will take care of Harry for you when you're at school. There he can play nicely with their daughter Daphne. He can also stay with Amelia Bones, there he can be with Susan._

_The next thing is Bogrod he's a goblin. Bogrod is a friend of ours. Bogrod is the son of the boss at Gringotts. Bogrod is looking after our Affairs and everything from the Potter family. At Gringotts he can make sure you're his grandmother, because they have ways to prove it._

_Promise me one thing mom, do not let them bring Harry to that so-called sister of mine. They hate our kind and will mistreat him. I cannot describe what they would do to him. I can only imagine, and that's not even how bad it will be for real. Harry will not survive there. And I seriously think he can die there._

_Mom Please listen.  
Please, make sure that Harry does not go there. That he will not experience such a treatment at their hands. You also have the right to be acting lord Potter of house Potter. James took care of that, as long as Harry is underage you can represent him as Lord Potter._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall. You are my mother and I love you dearly. Harry is your grandson. And Dumbledore knows all about that. Do not trust that man. He is a great wizard, that I do not take away from him but his greater good is not the good that he thinks it is. And I also think that there is more what he did but I do not know what._

_There is another thing. There was a prediction, and it comes down to this. Either Harry or Neville Longbottom has to kill lord Voldemort. We do not know who it is. Lord Voldermort will mark him as his equal. We are currently in hiding. And hope that we do not have to send this letter. It is also why we did not tell Harry about Neville. But if you are reading this then Harry is the one who has to kill Lord Voldemort. He will need training, more training then he will ever receive from Dumbledore._

_Then there is one last thing Mom. And I'm really sorry. I've looked at everything, but I knew nothing else to do. I've done a ritual through which Harry is protected as long as he is with his family. My sister is not my family you are though. This ritual gives him an extra protection. But he must be in a home with his family. In a house that he can call his home with his thoughts but also with his heart. And with you, he will always be home. Protect my son and your grandson. He is really great. And he already has a lot of magic. Poppy had to bind his magic a month after his birth. She must undo it for its third anniversary._

_I love you Mom._ _We will talk again soon._

_Your Daughter Lily McGonagall / Potter._

Professor McGonagall put the letter down on the desk. Tears burned in the corners of her eyes. She had always thought that her daughter was dead. Albus had told her so and she trusted him. And now, after everything she found out that she had known her daughter all this time. It had been one of her most favorite pupils. Lilly Potter was her daughter. Harry, little Harry, from out of nowhere was her grandson. Lilly knew he would have a miserable youth if he would stay with the Dursleys. And Dumbledore has placed him there, he was responsible for everything Harry had endured. Why had she believed him, why did she not do more for Harry? The protection that Albus always spoke about lay with her and not with those Dursleys. All those things went through her mind.

She thought of everything and felt much more, anger at Albus, sadness for Harry, Frustration that she had not known all of this before. Her gaze was focused on the little red book on the left side of her desk. Everything that was written in it gave her a sick feeling. Every blow and every type of torture that Harry had endured by the hands of those Dursleys. If only Albus had listened to Lilly all of that could have been avoided. Great Merlin if Albus had not taken away Lilly from her then all of this might not have happened at all. Albus had not only turned the life of Harry into a hell, but also that of Lilly and hers. Years of grief over her dead daughter had been for nothing. And now she knew she was alive, she was immediately reminded that she was dead, and all that was left was Harry, Merlin her Harry Slowly she stood up and walked to the Gryffindor common room. Again in the corridor every line of the red book went through her mind. All the misery that Harry had gone through and all the pain he had endured.

There she stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Fortuna major" she cried. The portrait swung open and she went inside. She saw Harry sitting on a couch, his head on the shoulder of Bella. Bella had her arms around him in a hug. Daphne sat on his other side with his hand in hers. Harry had tears in his eyes that were slowly sliding down his cheeks. His letter was folded on the table.

McGonagall was standing there in the middle of the common room. Almost everyone had gone to their beds. Only Katie, Angelina, Fred and George were still up, they were in the corner and watching the friends closely

Harry looked into the eyes of Professor McGonagall and immediately stood up. He ran to her and said "they knew it, they knew it." Crying he stood by her. She had caught him in her arms and pressed him close to her. She could not speak and was crying softly along with him in her arms.

It was very strange for her. Harry had crawled in her lap as she sat down in a chair.

Bella had given her the letter from Harry. In that letter she read that Harry could not stay with his so-called aunt. At that moment she knew what Harry meant. "Your mother told me the same thing" she sniffed a little. "I'm sorry, Harry, if I knew sooner than you would have never been there. And I promise you this, you will never go there again".

Harry looked up at her with tears still in his eyes. "really, you promise, I really do not have to go there ever again."

"No Harry you'll never have to, never ever again."

"Thank you Grandma Mini" Said Harry with a small smile.

At that time, Angelina and Katie looked at her. Silent Angelina asked "Grandma Mini". McGonagall smiled at her and nodded. Later that night she would explain everything to the twins and the two ladies. She also asked them if they wanted to keep it a secret for now.

It was a lot for professor McGonagall to take in. Mainly because she was now thinking very differently about Albus Dumbledore. She knew she had a difficult time after the death of her husband. But a week later she was back home, and almost back to normal. Sure she cried, but who would not do that after something like that. The worst was the death of her daughter. who turned out to be not dead and now she was. Lilly Potter her daughter, she was at their wedding as a special guest. Why had Albus done all of that, what has he achieved with it, and what was the goal he wanted to achieve.

In the common room all of them had gone to bed. After half an hour, Harry returned to the common room. He could not keep his thoughts from the letter. Everything he had heard that day was new to him. From out of nowhere, he became a lord of a house, and he had a grandmother. years he had prayed for something like this. And now he had it, he had friends and Family. It was a small family but it was a family. His aunt had never hugged him in all the years that he was with them. Sure she had hugged Dudley, but never him. From out of nowhere, he had a grandmother who did it and he loved it. For once in his life he was happy, really happy.

On Sunday morning, he looked sleepy in the eyes of Bella. "What are you doing in my room Bella" Harry asked.

"Your room, Harry, you are lying on the couch in the common room. Did you sleep here all night".

Sleepy and yawning he was standing up "yes, I think so" he said. Shuffling he walked to his dorm room and started to get dressed. It was almost half past eight when they made their way to the great hall.

There they were eating at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall walked past them and gave him a pat on the head. Without saying a word she walked to the head table. Harry looked around and just smiled at her. "She loves you, Harry, and she is happy that she is your grandmother" Daphne said in his ear. Bella sat next to him and nodded that Daphne was right.

It was a wonderful feeling that he had a grandmother now. McGonagall sat at the head table. As their eyes met each other, professor McGonagall gave him a rare smile.

Dumbledore was sitting in the middle and looked very sullen. Harry did not know what was wrong with him. But there was something that was not right. And it gave him a good feeling.


	18. (BSC 1) C18 The first match

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

This is a story of a fan, Harry Potter is not mine.

Enjoy the next chapter.

(BSC 1) C18. The first match.

It was a wonderful feeling that he had a grandmother now. McGonagall sat at the head table. As their eyes met each other, professor McGonagall gave him a rare smile. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle and looked very sullen. Harry did not know what was wrong with him. But there was something that was not right. And it gave him a good feeling.

Albus Dumbledore sat sulking in the great hall at breakfast. The reason for this was that he had received a letter the night before from Gringotts. One of his plans had gone wrong and he did not know how far it had gone wrong. Together with Minister Fudge he had made Amelia Bones the magical guardian of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And according to the letter Amelia had given Harry, the right to rule over all the money from his trust vault. This meant that Albus could not do anything whit that money out of the vault without letting them know. But the question remained was this all that they knew or was there more. Luckily Minerva had said nothing at breakfast, so she, fortunately, did not know that she was the grandmother of Harry James Potter. That was at least a plan that Albus could still perform.

That Sunday afternoon Susan and Hermione had inserted an extra workout. It would be the first day that they would fly on their new brooms. And they needed the exercise. Oliver looked forward to the broom that they had bought and was eager to tell them all about brooms. When he saw that they have a fire dragon and a serpent-dragon he had almost fallen off his chair. "I've never seen those brooms but heard of them, those were the best brooms that gold could buy at That Time" he had said. "It was said that the Nimbus factory had made those brooms. How did you get it" Oliver asked deeply impressed?

Bella smiled at hearing how Oliver felt about her broom. "This has been the broom from Harry's mother when she was a chaser here at school. Harry has his father's broom "Bella told him. Oliver looked envious at the brooms. "Well, I want to see whether these brooms are as good as they have described they are" Oliver tried to sound strict but his every word from him was dripping with excitement

Harry and Bella stepped on their brooms and flew into the sky. It was a wonderful feeling. Oliver wanted to know how fast they were and challenged anyone to a match. It was clear that Harry's broom was the fastest of all. Bella was followed right after him but was not much faster than the other chasers. Oliver looked happier by the minute. He could see that they were professional brooms. And that meant that they were almost as good as a Nimbus 2000. "This year we win the cup" he shouted loudly after a few minutes.

It had been a busy week. Oliver and Hermione insisted that there was a training every evening. He said that they had to be one with their brooms. And therefore they had to train as often as they could. Every night the friends walked dead tired into the common room. Neville and Daphne then had to check all brooms for damage and unevenness. Susan and Hermione could then make a comprehensive rapport about the training and what to do the next day. That weekend they were going to play for the first time against Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall had come to watch some of the workouts, and that meant she was there every night. She had told the team that she wanted to know how good her house team was doing. But she really was there for Harry and Harry alone. She still had to get used to the fact that she suddenly had a grandson. But every day she saw him, she found it more and more to be a good thing. She loved that boy, and every day she loved him more.

Every time something good happened Minerva wrote a letter to Arabella. And with each letter she did ad a memory of the event. Now it was time for the match of the day. She was a nervous wreck when she walked into the great hall. Normally she would only come around nine o'clock on a Saturday, but this time she was there at seven. She was almost the first to appear in the hall and was just as nervous as her grandson. Her grandson was going to play that day, and she already had been chewing her nails to the brim.

At half past eight the entire Quidditch team of Gryffindor walked into the great hall. Bella was in the lead, she was very nervous and it showed on her face. Harry walked behind her and did not look too happy himself. With difficulty, Bella got a bite of her toast down her throat. At least she still tried to eat, that was something her grandson did not do.

Soon they were going for their first game and Bella was filled with tension. It was a relief for her that Harry was there. Harry had, after all, told her it would be fine.

But Bella could see that Harry was as nervous as she was. Little by little more students were walking into the great hall. Draco was sitting at the Hufflepuff house table, and was making inappropriate comments to Harry. Something that Harry had not even realized was happening. Ron Weasley was sitting apart from his own table and was clearly miserable. The match would begin at noon. Yet they all went to the Quidditch field at ten. Neville and Daphne walked, with four additional brooms under their arms also to the Quidditch field.

"Why are you carrying those brooms, ours are still in tip top condition," Wood asked when he saw the two of them walking with those brooms.

"Wood you never know what might happen, and an extra broom is always handy to have" Daphne answered him.

It was a logic thing, which Wood had never thought of. Hermione had also asked him if there were substitute players, and that was also something he had not thought about. It was crazy now that he was thinking about it. In the four years, he played Quidditch, and his first year as Quidditch captain. He never thought about those things. And now there were students who thought along with him. Therefore, there would soon be a replacement team. Susan and Daphne would be there spare chasers, together whit a girl named Alicia Spinnet

Bella sat in the dressing room next to Harry. She was hopping back and forth because of her nerves. Harry just watched all around him anxiously. In about an hour, they would play their first match. Wood had kept his pep talk and was hoping to get everyone calm. Another five minutes and then they would go to the field for a warm-up. Both Harry and Bella looked into the audience, and then in one of the rows they saw Minerva sitting with Arabella by her side.

Lee Jordan a friend of Fred and George Weasley gave the commentary. The Slytherin players were already announced by him.

"And there we have the Gryffindor team" Jordan's voice rang through the speaker. "First we have their Quidditch captain and keeper, Oliver Wood. Their beaters are Fred and George Weasley. I also do not always tell them apart from each other, but they are deadly with a bat, that I can tell you. So watch out for them. And There we have the chasers, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and the youngest chaser ever Bellatrix Smith. And last we have the youngest Seeker ever Harry Potter. Everything indicates that we are going to get a great Quidditch year so hold on tight".

It was at that moment that they all flew on the field. Bella and Harry were last in the row. Harry went flying far above the field. And Bella took her place among the chasers. Madam hooch ran onto the field and stood between the two leaders. It seemed as if Oliver Wood was about to curse the other captain. His head was red with rage. With a firm push off he went to his place as keeper. Madam Hooch whistled and the game was underway.

It was Katie who first had the Quaffle. She threw it to Bella who immediately threw it to Angelina. Then back to Bella, who threw towards the goal ring of Slytherin. The keeper from the Slytherin's had stopped the Quaffle by a hair. It was the first real chance from the Gryffindor's. And right away, Bella had opened the attack with menace.

Now it was Slytherin who was on the Quaffle and Fred and George did everything to beat them off their brooms. They were especially throwing the Bludgers in their direction, to keep them from scoring. Fortunately, Wood was one of the best goalkeepers they had so that was not the problem. And he had stopped the Quaffle with a simple flick of his broom.

Wood threw the Quaffle to Bella who took him under her arm. She threw it to Katie and Katie threw it back to Bella. Bella ducked between the posts and threw him back to Angelina. Who caught it and scored?

"10 points for Gryffindor" voice from Lee Jordan sounded.

The seeker from Slytherin plunged to the ground. Harry dived after him. Bella could just avoid him. She already had the Quaffle in her hands. Without really thinking about it, she ducked behind Harry. Harry went at full speed towards the goalposts from Slytherin following their seeker. The seeker from Slytherin went right past their goalposts. Harry followed behind him. Bella flew close behind them. No one had seen the Quaffle that she had in her hands.

"20 points for Gryffindor" sounded through the stadium. And the snitch was suddenly gone from sight. Harry went back to his position above the field. Bella flew again for another attempt with the Quaffle in her hands to the goal posts at the Slytherin side. It was breathtaking to see her fly, thought Harry while he was searching the whole field for the snitch. Bella threw the Quaffle to Katie. Katie to Angelina and was hit by a Bludger on her arm. Wood saw it from his position at the goalposts and called for a timeout.

Everyone came down and stood by wood on the sidelines. Angelina Johnson immediately flew over to Madam Pomfrey. Luckily It turned out not to be something serious and she could again take part in the game. Wood was yelling at Harry. According to him, Harry was taking too long to catch the snitch, and therefore he was a terrible seeker.

Bella just glared daggers at Wood. "I have not seen you searching along with Harry, Wood" she cried fiercely. "You only had one Quaffle to stop, and could, therefore, help Harry to find the snitch. But NO the Almighty Wood is too good to do something like that".

Wood was stunned and was just looking at Bella in disbelief he opened his mouth but could bring nothing out.

Fred and George, however, stood behind Bella. "Yes Wood we also think that you could have done more," they said simultaneously. Somewhat beaten Wood looked from the field to Hermione.

Hermione realized that she could now have her say. "Okay, listen; their beaters are having trouble with the Bludgers. To hit them downwards is not a problem for them, but to hit them upwards is a problem. The same goes for their Keeper. He has trouble with a Quaffle from above. He and their beaters are looking straight into the sun. Harry the Snitch is often at the center goalpost on the side of Slytherin". Said Hermione from the notebook she had in her hand.

Neville and Daphne had brought the broom from Angelina back to order in record time. And so she could rejoin the rest.

Everything what Hermione had told during the timeout was right on the spot. Before anyone from Slytherin, knew it, Gryffindor had scored again. "30 40 50 points" shouted Lee Jordan. All the attacks from Gryffindor came from above, and every time they scored. "60 70 80 90 points" the voice of Lee Jordan echoed again. Slytherin had no chance at all. It did not matter what they did they did not pass Gryffindor. Harry saw from the corner of his eye the snitch just above the ground and went for it.

Bella watched him go. Inside Bella became hot when she saw him go after the snitch. With a deep breath that she was holding, she saw Harry go straight down, now a sharp turn to the right and now to the left, straight up chasing the snitch. The snitch was right in front of his outstretched fingers.

What happened then Bella did not quite understand. Harry from out of nowhere shook from side to side. Katie threw the Quaffle to Bella. Bella did not even see the Quaffle coming. She was very shocked when the Quaffle touched her on the shoulder. Nevertheless, she remained fixated on Harry. She saw how he was slowly losing his grip on his broom. Katie was now flying beside Bella and was now also looking into the direction of Harry.

"It is 90-10 for Gryffindor," the voice of Lee Jordan said. Harry was now barely hanging onto his broom; his face was one of fear and determination. "It is 90- 20 for Gryffindor." Jordan's voice sounded again.

Now the audience in the stadium also noticed that something was wrong. Hermione grabbed the arm of Neville and pointed at Harry.

"The broom had been tampered with" Daphne exclaimed.

Susan was the only one not looking at Harry. "It's Snape, he is bewitching the Broom". She yelled. The other three now also looked at Snape and saw him mutter, without closing his eyes. Without a word, Susan ran across the field toward the stands. From under the stand, she crawled upwards. Without knowing what to do, she crawled further up. Snape was now sitting in front of her. Professor Quirrell was sitting behind him. She grabbed the legs of Professor Quirrell and pulled them towards her. Professor Quirrell was pulled forward and fell right into Snape. She hoped she had broken the bewitchment of the broom. According to the screams she heard, she knew something bad had happened. But she did not really know what had happened.

*#*

Just Before that Susan had grabbed the legs of Quirrell.

Bella who was now flying under him, and Fred and George flew between them and tried to grab him. Just when they almost had him the broom shot straight up. Now Fred and George were flying back and forth beneath him.

Harry had to hold his broom with all the strength he had, and it took the greatest efforts for him to hold on. Harry was only hanging on his broom with one hand; his fingers began to break loose from his broom.

Bella was now hovering Under Fred and George. She was totally fixated on Harry and everything else escaped her. Suddenly Harry's broom stopped shaking. But it did not help; Harry could just not keep his grip. His fingers slid down the broom and he fell off his broom. Fred and George saw him fall when both of them tried to grab him, but both missed him. Harry fell faster and faster down and suddenly he felt two hands.

Bella had caught him in his fall, but Harry was too heavy for her. She could not stop him from falling. Harry slipped out of her hands and she screamed "NOOOOOO".

The voice in her head sounded now harder than ever. "Yes, there he goes well done Bellatrix you did it, you killed Harry Potter". Harry fell flat on the ground. He was trying to get up and spat out the Golden Snitch.

"Yes, he is still alive" Bella exclaimed.

"No, it cannot be, kill him now" the voice shouted in her head.

And suddenly like a dishcloth Harry profile down again. There was nothing about him which was moving. And everything looked as if Harry was dead

Hermione had run onto the field towards Harry with a rope in her hand.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to reach Harry. She grabbed the other side of the rope and held her other hand on Harry's chest. Everyone saw them disappear into nothingness.

Bella was the first on the spot where Harry had just disappeared.

Daphne and Neville came running toward her. "Here, grab this rope is a Port key just like the one from Hermione" Neville called to them. They had to wait until Minerva and Susan were there too, and then they could go. Neville activated the Port key and they were moved to the infirmary. There Poppy Pomfrey was already busy with Harry.

Poppy Pomfrey was treating Harry and had him floating in the air. She did not have any time to conjure a screen around Harry. And did what she had to do and vanished his Quidditch robes and undergarments, only his boxers remained. Poppy Pomfrey was too busy to realize what was happening around her. Harry was floating slowly turning around and above his bed. Everyone in the room at that time had a clear view of the chest and back of Harry Potter.

Every part of Harry's body screamed torture, Mistreatment, and malnutrition. Daphne and Susan ran crying out of the infirmary, Neville followed them closely. Only Hermione and Bella stood still, tears leaking from their eyes. Minerva took Bella and Hermione in a hug; it was purely out of instinct. Only to reassure them that everything would be okay. Even Minerva had doubts about it, now that she was looking at her grandson.

It was Arabella Figg who first walked into the infirmary. "Mom it's much worse with Harry than we have ever imagined" Bella Said crying when she ran to her mother whom she had seen from out of the corner of her eye.

Shortly after Arabella, Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom walked into the infirmary. They were pulled ahead by Susan and Neville.

Augusta, who had already read some things in the red book, had expected everything when Neville had run up to her saying. "He's beaten. Harry was beaten." Was all she could hear between his tears and sobs".

For Susan, it was the same thing. She had much contact with her Auntie about Harry. In her letters, she'd said that Harry was way too thin for a boy. But also that he always retreated when anyone other than Bella or Daphne tried touched him. But this was one of the biggest shocks they could have. Amelia slumped into a chair crying with Susan in her arms when they saw Harry Hovering above his bed.

From the entrance of the infirmary, there was a deep male voice. "Who is abused and where is he," the voice said. It was David Greengrass, the father of Daphne. Daphne who was crying walked on the arm of her mother Isabella Greengrass. David was almost as wide as Hagrid. He was muscular through all his years as Auror. But despite what he had ever seen. This was also a shock to him.

Poppy Pomfrey was busy with her wand to get everything right. And while she was busy, everybody looked at Harry. Everyone saw the red stripes and scars that were on his back and chest, ribs that had never healed properly. All over the body of Harry the scars shouted abuse. Hermione was still crying in the arms of Minerva.

Minerva now had double feelings when she looked at Harry. It was now more than ever that she was ashamed. Reading the red book had been bad enough. But seeing the scars on the small body of Harry was unbearable. Now more than ever she was pissed at Albus, but also angry with herself, and especially saddened for her grandson.

Poppy put Harry on his bed and conjure a pair of pajamas around him. Now there were no more scars to see, and everyone knew immediately how Harry had been hiding it all. But everyone had seen them now and knew that it was not anything they had seen. It was dead quiet in the infirmary when Harry was laid out on a bed.

Poppy had dropped into a chair and began to cry. Of all her students, this had been the worst. The famous Harry Potter had been abused all his life. She now had the task to make a report of all his injuries. But she did not know where to begin. Some injuries he had suffered as a baby. It was also at that time that the doors of the infirmary opened.

"How is Harry Potter doing" asked Albus Dumbledore in a grandfatherly sort of way.

Poppy jumped up and fired off a stunner at the headmaster. Dumbledore was blown against a wall on the outside of the infirmary and slipped to the ground where he landed in a heap. Before anyone could say anything, Poppy immediately closed the door and locked them with magic. "He will not come in here for a long time, every year I asked him how Harry was doing. And every year he told me that all was well and that harry was becoming a beautiful boy. And now I know it were all lies. You stay with Harry and the adults go with me to the office in "Poppy said sternly. The five friends went to the bed to sit around it. The adults went into the office of Poppy.

*#*

Within the office walls of Poppy.

No one spoke a word. Everyone just looked at everyone. All of them had a look of disbelief and sadness. Poppy conjured a large bottle of cognac and gave everyone a big glass. She herself was crying again while she was sitting at her desk. It took a moment before she looked up and spoke.

"I regret very much that you had to see that. I do not know how and why you were so quick to get here, but I am grateful. I would never have believed it if I was here alone. Many of his injuries are ten years old. Even some of his bone fractures are as old as ten years. And it's much worse than that".

Minerva gasped. It was even worse with her grandson, with her Harry. What could be worse than what they had already seen today she wondered?

David filled his glass up to the edge and looked pointing to Amelia. "Amelia, I do not care what we have to do. But whoever is guilty of doing all of this to that boy, are going to pay if you asked me. I want to see them be hanged or be given the Dementor kiss, even if I have to be an Auror again to catch them en get them to justice".

Amelia could only nod in agreement. She was his magical guardian and she knew nothing about it, she did not even know she was his magical guardian.

Isabella Greengrass had walked around the desk and had taken Poppy into a hug. "Poppy what is even worse than what we have already seen today?" Isabella asked her softly.

With big red eyes from crying Poppy looked at Isabella. "The magic of Harry is still tied. I tied his magic when he was 1-month-old". Poppy Said to Isabella. (This was something that was very dangerous. With a child of one year, the magic is sometimes tied. You have to take it away again when they are 3 years old. It can be life threatening if that did not happen.)

Minerva knew it had happened because she had read all of that in the letter from Lilly. She also knew that Albus knew all of that because he had been there when it happened.

"And Harry has a piece of soul behind his scar that does not belong to him" Poppy added in a murmur.

Because of this everyone was looking up at poppy.

The conversation lasted long into the night. The five friends had all crawled on a bed and had fallen asleep. David was going to look at Harry with Isabella. They had all agreed to that, one by one every half hour alternately. And this time it was their turn.

From the bed next to Harry, Bella began to scream. "No, I'm not going to kill Harry, No, he's my friend, and I'm not going to kill him".

Isabella stood beside her and spoke soothing words. However, it did not help.

Minerva and Arabella ran out of the office and towards Bella.

"No, I'm not killing Harry Potter, Harry help me he is back".

Arabella did everything to silence Bella, but that also did not help. The other four children were awakened by the noise.

"No I'm not going to murder him, Harry please get him away from me, help me Harry" Bella yelled out in frustration.

The other adults were now also standing by the bed Bella. All of them had a look of fear as they saw Bella there screaming in the way that she did.

"Bellaaaaaaa" suddenly Harry's voice sounded through the ward. He cried out in pain, His body began to float above his bed. There was a blue glow forming around Harry.

Poppy ran to him and did everything to get him calmed. His blue glow became green, purple and now a deep green. "He's breaking through, his bound" Poppy Said with panic in her voice.

With a scream of pure Harry broke the seal on his magic. All the windows in the infirmary were flying outwards to shards.

Bella screamed that she did not want to kill Harry. Harry came back on his bed with a blow and looked around. Bella was in the bed next to him and shouted his name. Harry jumped out of his bed and lay down with Bella.

Bella was quiet within a minute. She opened her eyes and looked guilty at Harry.

Harry whispered to her that it was okay, that he would always be there for her. He looked straight into the eyes of Bella and said "I love you, you know". His eyes began to turn away. With both hands, he reached for his forehead. Again he began to scream in pain. His scar was separating gradually. The blood began to flow over his face. He began to scream as if he was dying. A brown smoky substance was escaping from his scar. The smoke formed a face and flew out through the broken window. Harry collapsed and fell into a deep sleep next to Bella.

Bella got up and ran to Arabella. "Mama, Mama that was the guy who always tells me that I have to kill Harry," she said tearfully.

David looked at Minerva. "Did I see that correctly?" he asked. "That was the face of he who must not be named was it not".

Minerva nodded and sat down at Harry's bed.

Poppy waved her wand over Harry and looked at Minerva. "He is going to make it Minerva. Your lion is going to pull through, and that was the piece of soul that he no longer has, in his body, "Poppy Pomfrey told her.

Minerva glanced at Harry and sighed. "Forget that lion Poppy, Harry is my grandson and I know he's going to pull through. He is stronger than most, I assure you". It was like she let a bomb go off, when she said that Harry was her grandson. But she was proud of him. And she would do anything for him. Harry was her grandson, and no one could ever come between them, never again.


	19. (BSC 1) C19 two weeks of hell

A / N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story of a fan.  
Thank you all for the reviews and have fun with the next chapter.

(BSC 1) C19 two weeks Of Hell

Everyone was sitting around Harry's bed. Harry who had collapsed after his body had driven out the piece of Voldemort's soul, which was stuck behind his scar. It was something that nobody had foreseen. According to Poppy everything was going to be okay with him, but, unfortunately, there was still a long way to go.

His magical core was virtually empty. But there were indications that it was refilling itself and that alone was a good sign. It also seemed much larger than that it was before. But that was something she would look at later in the day when and if she had the time.

Bella and Daphne were sitting on either side of his bed. Both of them had been there for the last two days and had not moved an inch away from his sides. Whatever their parents had tried, they could not get them to leave him alone. Everything from that point on was according to Bella and Daphne only devoted to Harry Potter. Every hour Isabella came to look at Harry and the two girls. She herself sat down and then glanced at the ladies. With admiration, she watched the ladies remained loyal to Harry with everything they did. And in their faces, she could see that they were both deep in thought.

Bella just could not believe it when she thought back about the last few years they had had together. Every time Harry had been with her, he himself was holding a battle inside his head. He had that piece of Voldemort in his head, and that was what he was fighting. And still he was there to help her whenever she needed him. And now Harry was just lying there completely still. Bella had taken it on herself to not leave his side. Daphne was just like her, she only left his side to go to the toilet or to bathe herself. And then only one left his side, never at the same time. Neville, Susan, and Hermione had always taken their place when one had gone away.

Professor Dumbledore had twice tried to come to look at Harry, and he had failed both of those times. As headmaster, he had never experienced this. The first time he was literally blown out of the infirmary by Poppy Pomfrey. She had been the nurse of the school for the last twenty years and had never gone against him. The second time he was there, he was removed from the infirmary by Augusta Longbottom, and again it had been without warning and extremely violent, this was according to him. Now he was going to try it for the third time.

This time it was David Greengrass who stood in front of the headmaster.

"Let me in David, I want to know how Harry is doing, he is, after all, one of my students," he said in a fatherly tone.

David looked at Daphne and saw her as well as Bella shaking their heads violently. "I am sorry Albus. Young Mr. Potter cannot receive any visitors at this time; it is not permitted by Poppy Pomfrey. So I request you kindly to leave the infirmary and give Mr. Potter his well-deserved rest".

Albus knew he had to do it differently and rose to his full height "I want you to know that I'm still the Headmaster of this school".

When Albus was telling that sentence, it was enough for Amelia to stand up. From out of the corner of her eye she saw that Minerva also got up from her chair. Her eyes were full of fire and hatred. Amelia did not want Minerva to go toe to toe with Albus, at least not yet. Because if there was one person who would be willing to drink the blood of Albus Dumbledore at this point in time. It was none other than Minerva McGonagall herself.

Amelia stood face to face with Albus. "Albus Dumbledore, " she said. But she could not keep the venom out of her voice. "Harry Potter is now under my protection. I, as head of the DML, will ensure that young Mr. Potter gets the rest he deserves. Mr. Potter was mistreated in a very bad way when he was a child. Therefore, I will not rest until I have captured the criminal. Or the criminals who have done this, so I assure you, Albus, I will search until I captured them, and I will leave no stone on turned. And I was also told that I am his magical Guardian. I do not know why I was not told this before, or who has made me his magical Guardian, that is also one of the things I have to find out".

The color in the face of Albus was slowly draining away upon hearing those words. And Amelia knew right away that she was on the right track with her questions. It was clear beyond a doubt that Albus knew more of this. Which was further confirmed by the way he ran off.

Poppy Pomfrey was working every day to restore the old wounds of Harry. Every day she vanish two of his bones and then immediately let them regrow. Unfortunately, Poppy Pomfrey could do nothing about the scars that Harry had on his body, even if she wanted to it just could not be done.

Harry was slowly turning into a pretty boy. (Not that he was not a beautiful boy before this). But he was no longer a little shy, frightened young boy that walked in at the beginning of the year. The friends came one by one on the hour to relieve Bella and Daphne. Daphne or Bella could in this way go to the toilet or do something else if they needed to. It was at one of those moments that Bella was alone with Susan.

"Susan, " Bella asked a little shy. "How did you get your aunt here so fast, just like Daphne did with her parents and Neville did with his grandmother".

Susan looked at her quizzically. With her hand, she pulled a chain from under her sweater. "This is a necklace that I got from my auntie. It is bewitched so that I can call her if I'm in danger, or that there is something bad. She immediately knows where I am. And I have activated it just outside the Hogwarts wards. In this way, my auntie can Apparate near me. I suppose Neville and Daphne Also have a chain or something like that to call their parents and grandmother". While Susan was telling this to Bella, she was looking at Harry with a sad look in her eyes.

Bella saw the sadness in her eyes and said nothing; she was just waiting for what was to come

"When I saw the scars on his chest and his back while he hovered over his bed. I just could not believe that this had happened to Harry. He saved our world when he was just a baby. And it cost him his mother and father, and I ask you why. My aunt also told me that Harry had to be protected whatever happens. He had to live with Muggles to be safe and again, I ask you, why. To be hit over and over again, and all the other thinks we do not yet know about Harry.

Therefore I had to get her back here, just because Harry deserved to be loved. And I think that Neville and Daphne had exactly the same thoughts as me".

Again Susan looked sadly over at Harry. With her right hand she wiped a stray tear away. "During the war I, just like Harry lost both of my parents. My Auntie has taken me into her home. Although I miss my parents, my aunt looked after me with all the love she could give me. And Harry, PPPHHHFFF Harry had been mistreated. Without Harry, I never had a dear Auntie and I might not even be alive".

Bella looked at Susan and now she knew a little about what Harry meant to many wizards and witches.

Bella could do nothing but nod. She knew Susan was right, but could not say anything about Harry. Together they looked at Harry, and saw how his face was contorted in pain. Bella told her that Harry was re-crowing new bones, and that Poppy could do nothing about his scars. Harry already had grown a little more than four inches. Bella began to see that Harry looked better with every hour that passed. But could not help to ask herself why. Why Harry had to go to those muggles and not his grandmother. And why has no one rescued him from it. But above all, why had all this had to happen to Harry.

*#*

Meanwhile, there was a meeting, in the office of Professor McGonagall. McGonagall had invited everyone who had seen Harry. David was the only one who went back home. He would go to the Ministry to gather information on Harry. Amelia Bones had just returned from the ministry, she did have a meeting with Minister Fudge. Although she did not seem happy with what she had learned while she was over there.

"How did your meeting with the Minister go" Minerva asked.

Amelia threw her hands in the air. "You will not believe this Minerva. Minister Fudge will only talk to Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone. He does not believe us; we are just doing this to get our hands on Harry Potter he said. We are doing this for personal gain he said to me. I do not think he would have done something about it, even if he had believed us".

This was an answer that most of them had expected. The minister was afraid that he would be thrown from his throne. And as predicted he would say and do anything to prevent that. Fudge knew only too well that most witches and wizards still had a blind faith in Dumbledore. And he would use it with complete conviction.

Minerva was turning her ring around her finger. In her mind she asked, what would house Potter have done with a minister like this.

Isabella saw that Minerva was thinking. "Minerva what do you think Harry would want you to do if he was here now".

"The first thing Harry would want is a house for him and me. It's almost Christmas and we have not yet found a home for us. I know we have to go to Gringotts. There, we can read the testament of James and Lily Potter. Only then we can go to the Prosper estate. The Potter castle stands on the estate and it will be public knowledge after the New Year" Minerva told them.

Isabella looked at her doubtfully. "Then it's settled" she said. "You along with Arabella and Bella will come to the Greengrass estate. There, you and Harry will celebrate Christmas with us".

Minerva looked grateful at Isabella. She would therefore keep it a surprise for the children.

"We need to do something about the chairs that Dumbledore, is holding in the Wizengamot". Augusta told to anyone who was in the room.

Amelia immediately responded to that. "I do not think it will give a big problem, if we do something about that. Minerva only needs to do one thing to make it possible. If she walks into one of the meetings from the Wizengamot, and show her family ring at that time to everyone in the room, then the 18 Potter seats will be hers. And there's nothing that Dumbledore or anybody else can do about it".

Augusta chuckled a little when she heard that. When everyone looked at her after she had chuckled she explained why.

"Well Amelia you told us that Harry has 18 seats in the Wizengamot, Albus only uses four of them, I do not think he knows of the other fourteen. I know that house Longbottom has four seats. Your house, house Bones has two. That's 24 seats together. If we take the six seats of House Greengrass with it, then we have 30 seats in the Wizengamot. Now, there is one seat in the Wizengamot that has been out of use for many years now. That seat is named House McGonagall. And that seat can belong to house Potter. All Minerva has to do for this is to link house McGonagall to house Potter. At that time, we have 31 seats. That is slightly more than 60% of the Wizengamot. We then whit some luck can change everything we want. The only thing I do not know how we should do it. The best thing would be if we could get a further 8 seats. Then we have 75% of the Wizengamot then anything we say will be as it is, and there's nothing they can do about it" Augusta explained

The whole talk about the Wizengamot was something that Minerva had never really understood. She had never been good at politics and did not know what it really meant. What she did know was that with this company, they were able to rule the whole country. So she also understood that Harry had a group of friends around him that can be very influential when they are older. In thinking about that, she realized she could be quite proud of her grandson. He had friends who would be there for him, and who are there for him. Bella and Daphne had not departed from his side, since his fall during his Quidditch match. Susan Hermione and Neville had in turn cared for them. They came regularly to the infirmary to bring them food and it gave them the rest they needed. This was something that had not gone unnoticed by the other adults. David Greengrass even praised them as to what they had done. They even did all their homework on his bed, and they did it together

*#*

Harry had not experienced anything of what had happened around him; from the moment he had fallen from his broom. Poppy Pomfrey kept him sleeping and brought him all sorts of potions. She also preformed several spells that helped him with his other injuries. His face was one of constant pain, and it was a sight which he held for twenty-four hours non-stop.

It was something that made Bella and Daphne cry. Each day they sat beside him. And every day they held his hands.

For Bella, it was the most difficult thing she had to do. With all the strength she had she tried to stay awake. She did not want to have a new nightmare. It was not so much for her but more for Harry. He had to be healed and get better. And it would not help if she had a dream with Voldermort. She had to stay awake because if she did not sleep, then Harry did not have to help her.

It was also why Arabella had often come to her side, in this way she could go to sleep for a couple of minutes at a time. Although everyone went home every evening, Arabella was authorized by Minerva to stay at her own personal chambers in the castle. Minerva had placed a second bed in her personal chambers. And it was there especially for Arabella. Albus had tried to deny anyone to stay in the castle, but Amelia had put a stop to that. Everything was now done in the name of the Ministry and the head of the DMLE.

It was also in one of her naps that Bella heard that voice again. "Kill him now, you can do it now".

Arabella could tell that Bella was getting restless, and therefore knew what was happening. She then tried to wake up Bella with everything she had.

"Kill him, strangle him, grab a pillow and suffocate him" said the voice in her mind.

"Wake up Bella you have to fight him. Wake up you must fight him. "Arabella tried everything but Bella did not wake up.

Poppy had heard the commotion and came running into the infirmary. It was on a Saturday afternoon when it happened, and everyone was in the office of Poppy at That Time.

"Kill him. He is so close, kill him" the voice sounded again in her mind.

Slowly, Bella began waving her arms around. She was fighting him. She did not wanted to call Harry, whatever he did. But Voldemort wished she did. And now she knew who it was. She had seen his face in the plume of smoke that came from the head of Harry.

"Call him, and kill him" Voldemort said.

"No, Harry has to get better, I cannot call him, GO AWAY" Bella Screamed.

This was the line that everyone heard in the infirmary. It was also the line that caused everyone to come into the infirmary.

"Poppy, can you wake up Harry so he can help her" was the question Minerva asked.

"I'm sorry Minerva. Harry is in a magical sleep, I gave him a mild version of the draft of the living dead. He can only wake up when I get him out of that magical sleep. If I get him up, he would wake up in about five hours. And then he's as limp as a Vlubberworm. There is nothing else I can do; Bella will have to fight him alone".

David sat on one side of the bed where Bella was lying on. He heard Arabella telling everyone that Bella was fighting with Voldemort in her head. Yet he could not understand what that meant.

Augusta told him that Bella was actually Bellatrix Black. And also what her Husband and Voldemort had done together, how they had used Bellatrix for their dirty work, and framed her for all of it. However, no one had seen Neville, who stood in the doorway of the infirmary and was listening to what they said.

Bella began waving her hands around her in a wild way. "No, I cannot call for Harry," Bella shouted.

"Just kill him Bellatrix, if you do that, then you never hear from me again. Now if you kill him, you can sleep peacefully" the voice sounded in her head.

Everyone in the infirmary could clearly hear what Bella said or shouted in her dream, but no one could hear what Voldemort was shouting at her in her dream. Tears were rolling down the cheeks of Bella. Voldemort was standing right in front of her, his nose almost touching hers. His red eyes burning with hatred and were looking straight into hers. "Kill him Bellatrix, obey your master. Kill him now Bellatrix" Voldemort screamed again.

"No Harry, help me Harry," she could not stand it anymore.

In the bed next to her Harry began to toss and turn. He was fighting against the mild brew of the living dead.

Poppy looked at him in horror. "That cannot be, no one can come out of that magical sleep, on his own. That's not good. Harry will kill himself if he continues with this".

This was what drew Neville over the threshold. Out of the door opening Neville ran and jumped on the bed next to Bella. "I am with you Bella. Let me help you" Neville said.

Bella's eyes snapped open and looked right into those of Neville.

Neville's eyes turned away in his head and he fell limp beside Bella. Neville did not know what exactly had happened it was new to him. For Bella this also was very new.

Neville was now standing in front of?

He did not know where he was but there was a grown woman, crying. She was sitting in a corner of the room in a dilapidated mattress with her head in her hands. She looked much older in his eyes, but also very familiar to Neville, though he did not know why. It was a small room with a very small window, there was light from the window but not much, it brought the room into a kind of twilight. Neville sat down beside her on the mattress, a bit smelly but he did not care. "Hi I'm Neville" Neville whispered softly.

It was an adult Bellatrix who looked back at Neville with red eyes from crying and a sorrowful look in her eyes.

There he stood in the doorway watching Bellatrix and Neville. "If it is not little, little Neville Longbottom" Voldemort said with a sadistic voice. "Bellatrix do me a favour and kill him. Now kill him for real this time" Voldemort said, a little frustrated.

Bellatrix looked at Neville and back to Voldemort. "No, I do not kill Harry, and I will not kill Neville. I did not kill him when he was a baby, and I will not kill him now, he's my friend" Bellatrix said braver than she actually was

For Neville, this again was a turning point. For years he had believed that his parents were tortured by Bellatrix. And now he was going to help her, everything for his first and true friend Harry, but also his friend Bella. And now he heard Bellatrix telling exactly the same thing as his grandmother had told to David Greengrass. Bellatrix Black had saved him then, and was never responsible for his parents' abuse. Braver than he had ever dared to think he was. Neville stood up and as a rock he stood between Bellatrix and Voldemort. "O- OKAY B- BR- BRING IT ON V-VO-Voldemort." He shouted.

Bellatrix Cried but got up and stood next to Neville. She would never have believed it if someone had told her that little Neville, would be standing toe to toe with Voldemort.

"I said kill him. Kill him now" Voldemort screamed again.

Bellatrix looked at Neville. "Get Harry, he is scared of him. Harry is the only one who can do it, I know you tried, but he is so much stronger than us" she told Neville.

Of out of nowhere Voldemort shouted "Crucio". Neville fell to the ground right infront of Bellatrix and screamed out of pain. While Neville was lying on the ground he lay twitching and turning in odd angles.

_Augusta, Arabella, David and Isabella were standing around the bed._

With disgust they looked at Neville. They first had seen his eyes turning away inside his head. And now he was screaming in pain. Augusta held him. "What in Merlin's name had happened between these two".

"Harry help us, he's doing something to Neville. He's hurting him". It was the cry of Bella that made Harry fight even more against the magical sleep.

Poppy did everything she could think of to get Harry to calm down again. Minerva helped her with everything she could think of. "He cannot wake up Minerva. It may be his death if he does. We must restrain him "Poppy shouted at Minerva. Amelia also joined in to help them with Harry.

Neville was in the room lying on the ground. Voldemort had lifted the curse, but kept his wand pointed at Neville. He had a snide grin on his mouth. Bellatrix was Weeping and held onto Neville.

"Bellatrix, Are you going to kill Harry now or do I need to placed little Longbottom under the Cruciatus curse again" sneered Voldemort.

Neville was shaking in the arms of Bellatrix when she laid him on the ground. Bellatrix stood up and took a stand against him.

"Look, look Bellatrix wants to take on her lord" Voldemort shouted to her in a patronizing tone.

"It's over, I'm Bella Smith and I am no longer your servant" Bella whispered back.

"In that you are wrong Bellatrix, I am your lord and I will rule over you, IMPEREO". Bellatrix's eyes were glassing over. Neville immediately noticed that she was under his control. "Now listen carefully Bellatrix, You are first going to kill that annoying Longbottom boy and then you will kill Harry Potter."

"Bellatrix do not do it. You have to resist him, call for Harry" Neville was begging her

"I do not think so Longbottom. Bellatrix is in my power and she will obey me".

Bellatrix was sitting across from Neville and slowly brought her hands to his neck.

Around the bed they saw how Bella was sitting upright. Even there she brought her hands to the neck of Neville. It was crazy to watch. Neville did not resist. He whispered to Bella. "Resist him Bella, you must resist him. Do not let him win, call for help, call for Harry".

"He's so strong. I'm sorry Neville," she whispered back. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Every muscle in her body seemed to resist the Imperius curse. And every word that they had whispered was heard by everyone around the bed.

Voldemort looked at her. "Harry cannot help you. He is weak and I am more powerful than him. Harry has never loved you Bellatrix".

The grip that Bella had on the neck of Neville slackened something, No one in the infirmary heard Voldemort. But the look in their eyes told them that something had happened that had hurt Bella very much.

"Do not believe him Bella. Harry does love you, call him, he will be there for you" Neville told her.

"Kill him, kill him NOW".

The grip had Bella's neck Neville became tighter, and her tears flowed faster and faster down her cheeks. "HARRY HELP, I CAN NO LONGER PREVENT HIM FROM USING ME. HARRY HELP, HELP ME". Neville had to struggle a little to breathe.

The scream that followed went straight to the bone. "No Harry NOOOOO" Minerva's voice sounded through the infirmary.

Everyone looked up to Minerva. Harry sat straight up in his bed. His eyes were open and had a hatred look at Bella. Then everything went very quickly. Harry got out of bed and sat down by the side of Neville. With both hands he grabbed the hands of Bella. "Let him go Bella" he whispered softly, still with the hatred in his eyes.

Bella looked at Harry. Now the eyes of Harry turned away. But Harry did not go limp, he remained sitting upright. The grip from Bella relaxed a bit. Harry was now standing in the same room as Bellatrix and Neville. An adult Bellatrix had her hands around the throat of Neville. Neville looked at Harry.

Bellatrix saw him through her tears "Harry help me." She begged.

Voldemort looked questioningly at Harry.

"Bellatrix Let go of Neville, do it now," Harry told her.

"No kill him kill him now!" Voldemort Shouted in her ear.

Harry grabbed her hands and placed them around his own neck.

"No Harry do not do it, you must save Neville first" Bellatrix begging him.

"Yes that's it, Harry, Good boy Harry, well kill him Bella, Do it, kill him now" Voldemort screamed again.

"No, I do not. I...I..I do not kill Harry and I will not kill Neville".

"I'm Lord Voldemort AND I COMMAND YOU." Voldemort screamed with more hatred than he ever did.

Bellatrix still had her hands around the neck of Harry. Neville was struggling to sit behind her. He put his arms around her. "We are with you Bellatrix. Voldemort has no power over you, you have friends, and we are with you" With those words Neville took Bellatrix into a hug

Bellatrix looked into the green eyes of Harry. Harry nodded and smiled at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix, Neville's right you have friends. Neville's is more than just a brother to me and you are many times more than that. We all belong together".

The adult Bellatrix turned back into little Bella, The one Harry and Neville knew well, and was no longer under the Imperius curse from Voldemort.

"I'll be back Bella. And then you will have to kill Harry Potter" Voldemort called again just before he disappeared.

The eyes of the three jumped back to normal. There they were together on the bed in a three-way hug Augusta hesitantly put a hand on the Neville's shoulder.

And Bella just looked into the eyes of Harry. She whispered softly, "I'm so sorry, Harry, he is so strong. Perhaps we should not be friends anymore. That is much safer for you and Neville".

Harry, however, did not say anything and just looked at her, and seemed to be somewhere else. It was Neville who responded to her. "I do not think so Bella, you are our friend and we will not let you go"

They were three missiles that squeezed through the adults. Within a second Bella was taken in a mountain of arms. "Nobody will let you go Bella" Daphne whispered in her ear.

Bella looked around and saw all her friends sitting around her. Daphne, Hermione, Susan. Behind her sat Neville. In front of her were two green eyes of Harry. It was more than a quarter of an hour later when the friends finally let go of each other.

A/N: The next chapter I will post. Is one that is not in the Dutch version? Yes you read it right, it is completely new.

Hivedragon has pointed me to something I have not thought of, in the Dutch version. And it's about why nobody's ever done anything for Harry before he came to Hogwarts. And also why the muggles have done nothing for Harry.


	20. (BSC 1) C20 Amelia is looking for an ans

_A/N: Harry Potter is not mine; this is a story from a fan  
__A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews_

_A/N: __I know my grammar of the English language is not the best there is. Perhaps it is the worst, so I want to again say sorry for the mistakes.__ I'm thinking about a beta but I'm not sure yet. I am translating my Dutch version on request, but English is not my native language. So I do not mind if someone says that my grammar is not good, but that is not helping me. Someone told me that professor Sprout was actually Professor Sprout, with a capital P. Now that's helping. Little things like that. Thanks and have fun with the story._

_A/N: as I said, this is a whole new chapter. This is not in the Dutch version, if it was it would be H 17/5.  
Hivedragon has pointed out to me that nobody from the Muggles did anything for Harry. Not the police or his school nobody. And it was something he was right about. With this chapter I hope to tell you why the Muggles have done nothing for Harry.  
Thanks Hivedragon: this chapter is for everyone but especially for you._

(BSC 1) C20 Amelia is looking for an answer.

_The night before._

_Slowly, everybody let go of each other and looked at each other shyly. Harry stood up from the bed and went back to his own bed. He had not said another word from the moment they escaped from the dream state that Bella was in. His friends all looked at him a little strangely when he stepped from the bed._

_Minerva quickly put a hand on his shoulder, and asked how he was doing. Harry did not look at her, and he also did not say anything. Slowly he lay down on his own bed and closed his eyes.  
That it was very strange was saying it lightly. _

_Bella got up and walked over to Harry, she laid herself next to him, and within a minute they both fell asleep again._

_Minerva looked questioningly at Poppy Pomfrey and pointed her finger at Harry. "Poppy, please tell me what's going on with him.  
It did not feel like he was ignoring me, but it also did not feel like he was really awake".  
Minerva did not really ask the question, she was more articulating her thoughts._

_Poppy who was already standing next to Harry was waving her wand back and forth above Harry.  
"You are not going to believe this, he is still in his magical sleep he just never came out of it". Told a very surprised Poppy, to all the others who were still in the infirmary? Arabella pointed to Bella and Poppy told her she had just fallen asleep. "The child is exhausted and that everything will be okay" she reassured Arabella._

_*#*_

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Amelia walked into the neighbourhood of little Whinging. With a look of a routine Auror, Amelia looked around and took in everything she saw. At Number seven she saw a couple of cats sitting in different places. That was the only house that was different from the others, and not surprisingly it was the home of Arabella Figg, and Amelia smiled at the cats. Arabella had told her that some of her cats were watching the Dursleys for her.

Each house seemed to have the same car and grass length, it was almost creepy. Although as head of the DMLE she had often had to deal with Muggles but this was new to her. Never before had she been influenced by her feelings, the way she was now. She felt through her magic that there was something different about number four than all the other houses in the street.

The magical defensive wards on this house were the worst she had ever seen. It was a form of blood magic that only worked on hate or love. And it was clear that this ward was created for love. The downside of course was that if there is no love then the wards will not work, and in the case of Harry Potter there had never been a great deal of love. Yet these magical wards were still here and have been here for over ten years, and the reason for this was none other than Harry Potter himself. The thought of Harry Potter brought her back to the night before.

*#*

_It was eight o'clock in the evening when Amelia walked into the infirmary at Hogwarts with a camera in her hand. The patient for whom she came was lying in the middle of the infirmary on a bed. Harry Potter the boy who lived, had more scars than Mad-Eye Moody. And that was nothing to be proud of. _

_The only thing that Amelia was happy about was that she was alone in the infirmary with Poppy and Minerva. Bella and the others were sent away for some sandwiches in the great hall, so that they had an hour alone with Harry Potter, Harry Potter who was still being held in his magical sleep and would be held in that sleep until the next morning. So now there was time enough to do one thing for the case of Harry Potter, and that was taking pictures of what had happened to Harry. So on this night she was going to do it together with Minerva and Poppy. It was also one of the things where no one was looking forward to. But it was something that had to be done. _

_At the moment that all three of them stood at the bedside of Harry Potter, They All sighed deeply. Poppy Vanished the blanket and pyjamas away from Harry. Minerva waved her wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa". An unconscious Harry floated up and was now slowly turning around. Amelia had her camera already in hand and began to take pictures of all the scars, she saw. _

_In her job as an Auror and now as head of the DMLE, she had already been through a lot. But even the sight of Harry made her stomach turn around. With every photo she took, she had to swallow hard at the sight of the scars. In her mind she wanted one thing and one thing only that was to hang the offender from the highest tree. But knew from experience that this is only the beginning of misery she had to face. _

_After about thirty minutes they were finished and put Harry back in his bed. From the corner of her eye she saw Minerva who had tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw the same thing happened to Poppy. For Amelia it was the sign to also let go of her personal defenses, she no longer had to be the strongest, and for once in her life she let herself go. The biggest question she had was how this could have happened. Here on the bed lay their hero. Through him they have had ten years of peace in the wizarding world. Sure it could always be better, but it was ten years without war, without fear, without looking over your shoulder. _

_And now after all those photos Amelia's work really began. And one thing was sure it would be well into the night before she would be ready, and early in the morning when she would start again._

_*#*_

_At eleven o'clock in the evening she came walking into her office in the ministry. With a sigh, she slumped down in her chair and looked at the file she had in her hands. All she could find about the Boy who lived, she now had in her hands. Anyone else would have been happy with every bit of information they could find about their hero. But for Amelia it was a huge disappointment when she opened the file._

_Inside the file were two small pieces of parchment._

_And the only thing that was on those pieces was that all information was forbidden for anyone on behalf of the Wizengamot. It was one of the walls she came across in her journey to find information. No one in any department knew anything or could say anything about the Boy Who Lived. No, the only advantage Amelia had, had been Arabella Figg. _

_Arabella Figg was the only person who could tell her anything about the life of Harry and it was something that she never wanted to know. In her hands she now held the little red book, she knew that Augusta had already read it, and now she was the second one who was going to read it_

_Standing in the doorway was a black man. It was her chief Auror who had been working for her for many years. "come in Kingsley" Amelia said._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt was an Auror who had started a year after the war. It was for him the first time he saw his boss, a normally strong and firm but fair woman crying over a little red book she had in her hand. It was a way he had never seen her before. He therefore did not know what he could do about it. _

_"Kingsley Shacklebolt tell me, what do you know about the boy who lived?" Amelia asked suddenly._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at his boss when he heard that question and was now thinking hard. He was in his sixth year at Hogwarts when the war came to an end. His father and mother were in hiding like so many others. Something every half-breed, Muggle or Muggelborn did when they had a child who was in Hogwarts. And Hogwarts was the only safe place all across England._

_The father of Kingsley Shacklebolt was a half-breed but his mother was a Muggle and that was a death sentence as far as Voldemort was of opinion, just because of that he was not worthy enough to be a wizard and it was something that every student knew that was staying at Hogwarts during the war. _

_"Boss, I do not know much of the war itself, but I thank him every single night when I crawl into bed next to my wife. Without that boy, I might not be here and my parents certainly would not be here. I cannot imagine what would have happened without that boy, who knows how many more would have died. And just like me, I think that a lot of wizards and witches feel the same way about this" Kingsley said._

_Amelia nodded and opened the little red book. It was a copy that would disappear after a week but it was good enough for Amelia. Minerva had given her the book just before she went to her office that night. Without saying anything else, she read several passages from the book out loud. She flipped by and read yet another piece out loud to Kingsley. After about fifteen of those pieces she looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt who sat with an open mouth, and was just looking at her._

_"Boss, I'm sorry to say it, but what sick mind gets it into his head to write something like that" Kingsley said bewildered._

_Amelia sighed again and shook her head. "No Kingsley this has nothing to do with a sick mind. If it is up to me this is the last little red book that is ever written about this subject" Amelia told him seriously. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt looked to Amelia and tried to say something but could not really find the words. So with one last effort, he said. "Are you telling me that that is all true, everything that is in that book is true? That there really is a monster like that, that would do something like that to a child. That there really are children out there, who had experienced those dreadful things" Kingsley stuttered in disbelief? _

_Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers and shook her head again."There are no children Kingsley is just one child, and it's all true what I've read, every little part of it". _

_Kingsley just looked at her and was now shaking his head too. The things he had heard his boss say were things which were almost unbelievable. And to assume that it was about one child only was quite bad in his book alone. "Boss, am I right when I say, I do not want to know the child who is involved". _

_Amelia nodded and threw some photos to Kingsley to look at. Kingsley whistled and gulped loudly at the sight of the scars which were shown on the photographs. "That Kingsley Shacklebolt, are four of I do not know how many scars that our hero has". _

_Kingsley jumped from his chair, his wand in his hand and a look of rage and pure hatred in his eyes._

_"Sit down Kingsley, Harry is safe now, for the first time in his life he is safe, at least I hope he is safe," the doubt that Amelia had was clearly audible to Kingsley, but he said nothing about it. _

_While Kingsley took his place again, he looked again at the pictures in his hands. He now knew who the boy was and could not believe it but knew it was true. "What can I do for Harry?" Kingsley immediately asked._

_Amelia smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes. Sorry, Kingsley but there's nothing you can do for Harry. This is a matter that I'm going to do alone and by myself as much as possible. The only thing I want from you is a sympathetic ear if I need it" said Amelia._

_Kingsley nodded and walked out of the office. _

_*#*_

It was almost half past eight in the morning and Amelia looked from out of the window at number seven to the house at number four. In about fifteen minutes she would go to the house and see what she could find about the life that Harry had had while he was living there. She wanted to do everything to keep it secret for as long as possible for everyone. Because the less people knew about it the better it was. Only the adults and the children in the infirmary were allowed to know what she would find out today.

If she would go public with this then it would not end well for a lot of people. In the first place there would be a riot between the magical population and the ministry. And secondly she did not want anyone to go away freely. She came to the conclusion that this was far more than just child abuse alone.

A door opened at number four and a whale of a man came out. Amelia knew immediately that it was the so-called uncle, from Harry. As always, he was on time to go to work. But what was different this time than usual was that Petunia went with him. It did gave Amelia the freedom to take an unseen look at the house. It also meant that the so-called aunt and uncle could go on without knowing what was happening around Harry.

About ten minutes later Amelia went under an invisibility cloak to the back door of the house at number four. With the Alohomora spell she went inside and looked around. The first thing she did was to go to the mantle above the electric heater. All she saw were pictures of a family of three people. Well, she could not really call it people, they were more two walruses and an eel with a horse face.

Although she knew that there would not be any photos with Harry on it, she still wanted to know what was on the pictures. She could not believe that three people could hide a boy who was abused for ten years without anyone knowing it. Especially when you know that Harry had to work in the garden and had to go to school. Two places where everyone could see him and talk to him.

She had seen the blood ward on the outside of the house. It was a ward that would keep everyone outside that wanted to hurt the family. And without much information she knew immediately that it was Albus Dumbledore, who had placed the blood ward. Amelia also wondered why the defense was focused on the family and not on Harry. Harry After all was at Hogwarts so the ward was no longer necessary at this time.

And now she stood at the mantelpiece which was full of pictures. The first thing she noticed was that there was a camouflage spell on the mantelpiece. With a better look at the mantelpiece she saw that it was an anti-Muggle camouflage. One that showed muggles something that was not really there. Probably all of them were pictures with a smiling Harry on it.

Slowly she walked into the hallway and saw another anti Muggle camouflage spell. This one was placed on the cupboard under the stairs. It immediately told her that Albus knew where the boy had slept all these years. And on opening the cupboard she had to make every effort not to throw up. The first thing that came into her nose was a metallic smell of dried blood. But also the smell of a bottle filled with urine. It was exactly the things she had been warned about, but experiencing it was pretty heavy, even for an experienced Auror as Amelia.

So the first thing she thought about was why these muggles had not cleaned up that mess. Harry had been on school long enough to undo all the evidence of abuse. Certainly enough time to get rid of the evidence for the Muggle police.

With a few quick pictures Amelia went upstairs to the room that Harry had gotten when he had received his letter to Hogwarts. Again, the difference was overwhelming. One had everything a child of eleven could ever want even to an exaggerated shape, while the other room had the bare essentials. A bed that was just big enough for a six or seven year old child. A small table and a small chair, even those things were for a child of five and certainly not for a boy of eleven.

After an hour Amelia had seen enough and went to the following address of that day. With her wand in her hand she transformed her robe to that of a Muggle commissioner with badge and all. And she disapparated towards the police station of Little Whinging.

With her identification, she could go straight to the ward where she wanted to be. She did not speak to anyone; the file from Harry Potter would be enough for her. And with a little point me the way spell on her wand she had found the file that was just all about Harry in no time at all. She copied the file and looked at it quickly. Almost every year a policeman and a policewoman were sent to the house and every time there was nothing to report, according to the file everything had always seemed in order. Sighing, she reduced the file and went to her next location.

In the hospital of Little Whinging she soon found out that it would be a different story there. Wherever she looked, and with whomever she spoke, there was no trace of Harry Potter. According to the archive there has never been a Harry Potter in Little Whinging. Like everything was removed in a magical way, a nurse had told her sarcastically when Amelia continued to ask about it. That there was no documentation was something that was not right according to Amelia, especially after she had seen the scars on his back and legs, which were scars that definitely had to been treated in a hospital.

With a knot in her stomach, she went to her last location. Fortunately for her the last location was only a few blocks away so she could think calmly about what she had learned. while she was walking to that location. The little red book what she had had in her possession for the last few hours has been etched into her memory. If she had not seen the amount of Scars on the body of Harry, she would never have believed that little red book. And that Harry was not known at the hospital was a disappointment for her, but it had yelled Albus Dumbledore. He had been here and she was sure of it. Only one file in that place and she would have had a case against anyone who knew about the abuse, just one damn file.

In the distance she saw the last address of the morning, before she had to return to Hogwarts. Upon opening the large doors at the front of the building, she was for the first time in her life at a primary school for Muggles. The only thing she was still hoping was that someone inside could tell her how bad it had been for Harry Potter in his younger years. The first thing she did was go to the principal office at the school. There she was told that Harry Potter had been a problem child in the time he had been there. But the problem was not with him, but because of him. It was also something a teacher could tell her better than the principal.

Amelia had the opportunity to talk with the teacher during the break, and ask her the question of who Harry Potter really was according to her. It was a question that would give her more information than she had wanted. "Good day, my name is Amelia Bones and I am the head of the child protection services here in Little Whinging. I'm here to ask you a few questions about Harry Potter a former pupil of yours". Amelia was still busy with her question but already saw the relief appear in the eyes of the teacher, and she knew she was on the right track.

"My God thank you, finally someone who wants to listen to me," the teacher said relieved.

Amelia looked at her and nodded. "I have a lot of questions for you but would prefer that you first tell your story about Harry Potter. Maybe all of my questions are than answered by the time you're done with the story" Amelia told her in a soft voice.

The teacher nodded and let out a sigh. "Harry Potter came to our school, and from the first day I knew he was different from the other kids".

At these words Amelia immediately sat up straighter and began to think. All the alarm bells went off in her head. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Harry Potter would have had strange powers. If that were so then she would have to Obliviate a lot of memories of that day. With a sigh, she kept her mouth shut and listened further.

"No, it was already clear to me on the first day that Harry Potter was different than the others," the teacher continued. "He came in all alone and far away from the others. He immediately looked at all the exits as if he was searching for a way out when something would go wrong, he looked scared but also very aware of his surroundings".

Amelia heard it and immediately thought that Harry might make a good Auror when he was older. The taking in of his surroundings at entering a room was one of the main things she looked for in a new Auror. Only the thoughts of why Harry did it, was not something she wanted in an auror.

"When I touched him on the shoulder to bring him back to the classroom, he drew back anxiously" the teacher went on. "It was one of the first signs we look at when we suspect that children are being abused. In the two weeks that followed, it was clear to me that Harry was abused when he was at home. And not only by his aunt and uncle but also his cousin, it was every day the same thing for Harry.

Here at school we had to do everything to get Harry away from that house. We asked everyone to help us, we asked the police, the hospital, everyone when we had brought him there. But whatever they did, they always came back saying that Harry was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. Everything was in good condition and Harry was cared for with love and kindness".

So someone had removed the information from hospital archives Amelia thought. And immediately wrote it in her notebook that was lying on her lap.

They told us that there were photos of fishing trips and trips to amusement parks on the mantelpiece, with the two boys laughing and enjoying themselves. But every time I asked if they had done something fun during the weekend. Dudley Dursley then always told us that he had gone fishing or he had gone to the movies. Harry then told the class that he had been with a woman where he just looked at photo albums full of cats, and it was always like that he was always with that woman".

Amelia listened and wrote down everything. So the little red book was true, and everything Arabella had told her was true. So the question was who put the spell on the house. Sure she immediately thought of Albus, but she did not have the evidence for it. And that story about the woman with the cats brought her straight to Arabella. Subconsciously, the teacher had already answered her questions but her story was not finished yet.

"Year after year it was the same for Harry. His cousin had built up a group of friends and every break they had he was looking for Harry. If he had caught Harry than he and his friends were beating him. Sure I have had talks with his aunt and uncle and told them what their son did to Harry, but it was always the fault of Harry and never Dudley. And the next day Harry always came to school with new bruises. So I had to stop doing that for the welfare of Harry. Everything we did for Harry only made it worse for him and after a while we did not do anything anymore.

The only thing I could do was keep an eye on Harry, and help him with whatever I could. Every time Harry wanted to make a friend, Dudley Dursley made certain that within an hour they no longer wanted to be friends with Harry. And when they did, then Dudley Dursley and his buddies struck them several times. When I told this to his parents, Harry came back to school with bruises all over his body. It was his and always his fault that their son was in trouble.

Often I gave Harry detentions so he could stay inside. It was in these moments that I saw him coming out of his shell. I also noticed that Harry was very smart but never showed it in his assignments. Harry was always slightly worse than Dudley, and I'm sure he had done this deliberately, likely to escape punishment when he was at home".

Everything the teacher said was not new to Amelia, she had heard it all before from Arabella But that she thought that Harry was smart was no surprise. Her niece Susan had told her they already did their homework together. And in the contact she had with Minerva about Susan, she already knew that the group would be top of the list as the best students of the school and their years. Again Amelia listened as the teacher continued.

"The last two years had a little happiness for Harry. It was mid-year when we got a new girl in class. Why she did what she did, I do not know but she immediately wanted to sit with Harry. And in the months after she came to this school they came more and more together. Both kept their relationship hidden from the others, but I've seen those two exchanging notes with each other.

Harry was always very sweet, and the girl made sure he continued to be sweet. If it was not for her than Harry would have been a hand full of problems, and that thanks to his aunt and uncle. I always hoped they would go to another school together. But when I heard that Harry had to go to a school for young criminals, I knew that he will end up somewhere in a prison. After all he has endured no one can remain so sweet, even Harry the sweet boy that he was". The teacher thought and then Said. If I have my wish than Harry will be with that girl, you could see that they were made for each other, and also that he is far, far away from his aunt and uncle". The teacher frowned a bit and then said. "Her name was Bella if I remember correctly, the little girl was named Bella."

Amelia saw that the teacher was fighting back tears, so with a little compassion Amelia told that all was well with Harry. Sure, he was lying in the infirmary at Hogwarts but that was better than the cupboard under the stairs. She also told her that Harry was now in a boarding school for gifted children in Scotland, he was there with her niece and Bella. She also promised to do everything to keep Harry away from his aunt and uncle. And that the cat lady had told her about Harry and that was why she was there.

The teacher beamed a little at these words and thanked her sincerely, and asked if Amelia wanted to convey her greetings and well wishes to Harry

All the questions that Amelia had, had been answered and that was a relief for Amelia. All she had seen that morning was clear enough, and it had told her that there was more to the life of Harry Potter than they knew. Everything his aunt and uncle had done to him was not without help. And it was clear to Amelia that it was Albus Dumbledore who had helped them with the cover up of the papers and the memories of the muggles. His magical impression was left behind everywhere. The biggest problem for Amelia was now proving it all and the muggles were no help there. They had, after all, no rights in the magical world, and thus could not testify on behalf of Harry Potter.

With a small farewell she went away from that school and disapparated to another school in Scotland.


	21. (BSC 1) C21 Clarity

A/N: There will be pieces of C20 in this chapter because they are important for this chapter  
A/N: This is a story of a fan. Harry Potter is not mine.  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and a lot of fun with reading this chapter.

(BSC 1) C21 clarity

Start part of C20  
The night before

Slowly, everybody let go of each other and looked at each other shyly. Harry stood up from the bed and went back to his own bed. He had not said another word from the moment they escaped from the dream state that Bella was in. His friends all looked at him a little strangely when he stepped from the bed.

Minerva quietly put a hand on his shoulder, and asked how he was doing. Harry did not look at her, and he also did not say anything. Slowly he lay down on his own bed and closed his eyes.  
That it was very strange was saying it lightly.

Bella got up and walked over to Harry, she laid herself next to him, and within a minute they both fell asleep again.

Minerva looked questioningly at Poppy Pomfrey and pointed her finger at Harry. "Poppy, please tell me what's going on with him.  
It did not feel like he was ignoring me, but it also did not feel like he was really awake".  
Minerva did not really ask the question, she was more articulating her thoughts.

Poppy who was already standing next to Harry was waving her wand back and forth above Harry.  
"You are not going to believe this; he is still in his magical sleep he just never came out of it". Told a very surprised Poppy, to all the others who were still in the infirmary? Arabella pointed to Bella and Poppy told her she had just fallen asleep. "The child is exhausted and that everything will be okay" she reassured Arabella.

End part of C20

One by one they all left the infirmary. Only Augusta, Minerva and Arabella remained behind. They sat quietly and looked only at the three children. Neville was placed in a different bed and was giving a dreamless sleep potion. He was placed under a Cruciatus curse, and that was not something you could take lightly, and certainly not when you are just an eleven year old boy.

Augusta was the first to break the silence. "Neville has forgiven Bellatrix" she said. "I am happy that he now knows what she did all those years ago".

Minerva nodded and looked up. "I may be mistaken but these are two very young men and a lady of noble and ancient houses. Who are lying in those beds?"

Arabella and Augusta nodded yes. "You're right in Minerva. I may be wrong too but I think that these two gentlemen will surprise us again in the future". (Remember this line, because in (BSC 4) you will know what it is).

Bella and Neville were awakened around seven thirty in the evening, and were immediately dismissed by Minerva, so that they could get sandwiches and drinks in the great hall.

*#*

_Start part of C20_

_That evening_

_It was eight o'clock in the evening when Amelia walked into the infirmary at Hogwarts with a camera in her hand. The patient for whom she came was lying in the middle of the infirmary on a bed. Harry Potter the boy, who lived, had more scars than Mad-Eye Moody. And that was nothing to be proud of._

_The only thing that Amelia was happy about was that she was alone in the infirmary with Poppy and Minerva. Bella and the others were sent away for some sandwiches in the great hall, so that they had an hour alone with Harry Potter, Harry Potter who was still being held in his magical sleep and would be held in that sleep until the next morning. So now there was time enough to do one thing for the case of Harry Potter, and that was taking pictures of what had happened to Harry. So on this night she was going to do it together with Minerva and Poppy. It was also one of the things where no one was looking forward to. But it was something that had to be done._

_At the moment that all three of them stood at the bedside of Harry Potter, They All sighed deeply. Poppy Vanished the blanket and pyjamas away from Harry. Minerva waved her wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa". An unconscious Harry floated up and was now slowly turning around. Amelia had her camera already in hand and began to take pictures of all the scars, she saw._

_In her job as an Auror and now as head of the DMLE, she had already been through a lot. But even the sight of Harry made her stomach turn around. With every photo she took, she had to swallow hard at the sight of the scars. In her mind she wanted one thing and one thing only that were to hang the offender from the highest tree. But knew from experience that this is only the beginning of misery she had to face._

_After about thirty minutes they were finished and put Harry back in his bed. From the corner of her eye she saw Minerva who had tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw the same thing happened to Poppy. For Amelia it was the sign to also let go of her personal defences, she no longer had to be the strongest, and for once in her life she let herself go. The biggest question she had was how this could have happened. Here on the bed lay their hero. Through him they have had ten years of peace in the wizarding world. Sure it could always be better, but it was ten years without war, without fear, without looking over your shoulder._

_And now after all those photos Amelia's work really began. And one thing was sure it would be well into the night before she would be ready, and early in the morning when she would start again._

_End part of C20_

*#*

Early in the morning Harry was woken up by Poppy from his magical sleep. It would take another five hours before Harry would be really awake. Four hours later everyone gathered around his bed. The first eyes he saw were those brown eyes from Bella. And Harry gave a little laugh and looked at his left, to his left sat his Grandmother Minerva. "I'm sorry if I scared you Grandma" he said softly.

Minerva could not help herself and pulled her grandson in a heartfelt hug. "Oooo Harry you will only surprised me with everything you do".

This brought stares from David and Isabella, but also from Poppy Pomfrey. Minerva rarely showed her feelings in public, and this hug surprised everyone. There and then, they all agreed to discuss everything that afternoon. With everyone that was in the infirmary at the time Harry was brought in. Because no one really understood what the connection was between Bella and Harry.

Amelia Bones had arranged with Albus Dumbledore that there would be an investigation. And that Investigation would be held that afternoon at two o'clock in the infirmary. It was there that they would discuss everything. This was also the right time, because Amelia was sure that Harry would already be awake at that time. And the other five children were also excused from classes for the rest of the afternoon. Even Dumbledore was there at this time. Only the others did not understand why he was there.

When Amelia Bones walked into the infirmary in her Auror robes, she was welcomed with strange and questioning looks. She shrugged her shoulders, and immediately took the floor. "I bid you all welcome. I am really glad to see that everyone is healthy and awake to attend this investigation". For a moment she sighed and went on. "Everyone is called here to answer some questions. This is due to the investigation of the events of a few weeks ago, with young Mr. Potter".

Everyone was silent in that notice and therefore did not cry or even coughed.

The eyes of Amelia Bonkel rested especially on Dumbledore. "May I ask why you're here Headmaster" Amelia said in an overly friendly tone.

Albus Dumbledore looked at her doubtfully. And a little taken back, he said. "Dear Amelia I am here because I am the magical guardian of Harry Potter and Miss Granger, and that's why I'm here" Albus said with a tone that it was so because he said it

Amelia nodded and looked over at Harry and Hermione. She gave them both a small smile but said nothing. The smile was hard to see, but Harry and Hermione did see it and smiled back at her.

Amelia took a piece of parchment from her pocket and said "If that is so then why Dumbledore, may I ask, why Harry Potter was accompanied by Hagrid to Diagon Alley, and Hermione Granger, by Tom the innkeeper and not by you. Can you tell me why you are their magical guardian? And why the minister has not told me that I am their magical guardian, according to this piece of parchment".

Albus Dumbledore looked anxiously when he heard those questions. And you can see by the expression on Dumbledore's face that he was deeply in thought for a good answer. "You are quite right Miss Bones. We should have told you this much earlier than now. But as you've seen, you are only their magical guardian from the second of September". Albus hoped he had the right answer to this news from Amelia.

Unfortunately for him, Amelia was hoping for this answer, and had to suppress a chuckle that was trying to escape. "You are quite right Headmaster" She said.

Albus smiled kindly and apparently thought that he was safe.

"Unfortunately for you, I became their magical guardian after the second of September. Regrettable it is a task that I cannot do well, because of my job as head of the DMLE. Therefore it was my duty to find a new magical guardian for the two children".

Albus Dumbledore looked like he had been waiting for this answer. "I understand you completely Amelia. And therefore I will take that task and will fulfil it with dignity" Albus said with a little arrogance in his voice.

Amelia looked a little piercing at Albus and gave him a grin.

Bella saw that it was an evil grin and waited with baited breath for what was to come.

"Look. Now, that's where you are making a mistake Head master. You did not do your task with satisfaction in the time before the second of September. That is why I have appointed two other people as their magical guardians. I have chosen Augusta Longbottom to be the magical guardian for Hermione Granger. And for Mr. Potter I have chosen Minerva McGonagall".

Amelia now knew that Minerva McGonagall was the grandmother of Harry, so this was a blow for Albus. Only Albus did not know that Amelia knew what Minerva was to Harry.

"Well I'm very sorry Amelia, but I do not think Minerva McGonagall is the right person to do that task".

Just that statement alone from Albus, Made the blood of Minerva and Harry boil with anger and hate. Minerva did everything she could to not shove the potter ring into the face of Albus. Harry wanted to say something but was stopped by Bella and Daphne who were both hanging on his arms. All of this was unnoticed by Albus.

However it did not go unseen by Isabella Greengrass. She looked admiringly at her daughter. And then wondered what Harry meant to her.

Amelia saw that Minerva was angry and immediately stepped in to prevent the worse that could happen. "That's very sad Albus that you think so badly of Professor McGonagall. But I think that Professor, McGonagall is good enough for the task. And just as you made many mistakes in the beginning, she is allowed to make a few mistakes too. And I will personally assist her with any question she may have. This is the choice of the Ministry. If you want to appeal against the decision, then you can take it up with the Wizengamot "Amelia said firmly.

It's not often that Dumbledore could not do anything. But this time he could not move an inch, Amelia had him firmly in the corner. "I understand Amelia, I'll be sure to take it to the Wizengamot when I am going to appeal this decision. I would also like to say, start with your research".

Amelia said nothing and just waited like everyone else. However, no one knew where Amelia was waiting for, and just looked from Amelia to Dumbledore.

"Again, I'm very sorry Albus. But you are not invited for these, investigations. Only the magical guardians and the people that were in the infirmary at the time are aloud. This is a case of abuse that happened outside of the school. So the school has no say in this matter. But Albus I would not go too far if I were you". The last she added with disappointed words.

"Oooo, can you also tell me why I should not go far away from here Amelia" Albus asked, a little annoyed by her words.

"Sure you can Albus, and let me explain it for you. These assaults have been taken place before the school term. At that time, you were the magical guardian for young Mr. Potter. You probably know young Mr. Potter, the conqueror of he who must not be named, the hero of our country and a great example for witches and wizards all over the world". Amelia knew Harry did not like it whenever people talked about him as a hero, but now she could not help it, she wanted Albus to know exactly about who they were talking. "Unfortunately, you failed your task and you have not protected him enough. So you are partly responsible for all of the things that happened to our hero".

It was as if Albus was smacked in the face, so perplexed and insulted he left the infirmary.

Minerva and Arabella had to make an effort not to laugh, when they saw Albus leaving the infirmary with his head down. Then she told the children what was going to happen and why. It was now that Amelia told everyone what she had discovered that morning. It was also the first time they all heard what Albus did to Harry in his younger years. And also something, which only made Harry angrier than he already, was. And for the adults it was all new too. It was also very surprising to them that Minerva was now acting Lord Potter. And also that they had to keep it secret

For Poppy it was a lot to get used too. She could still remember the conversations she had with Minerva over the years. Talks about Lilly and James. But especially about how little Harry was doing, if he had friends or if he was happy or if he was not.

After Amelia had told her story, Harry had to tell something about him, and especially what happened with the Dursleys. That was something that Harry did not wish to tell, but he understood that it had to be done, the support he received from Bella, Minerva and Arabella was exactly what he needed.

The story that Harry was telling went pretty far back. He could remember very much of his childhood. Unfortunately there was not one memory he liked. His story began with his fourth year. Then he realized that he was different from other children and that it was not right. He was a freak, and therefore deserved to be abused. The stories that he had been hit and that he right there after was put on water and bread, those were the worst. Especially when he was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, something that almost always happened to him.

It was something that made Amelia swallows away the lump in her throat she had. She could still see the dried blood on the floor and smell the urine of the bottle in the cupboard under the stairs

David and Isabella had a hard time believing all of it. The amount of scarring that Harry had on his back and chest helped in that aspect though. The strange thing was that despite everything Harry was still proud of himself. The adults in the room could barely believe it. This was also the reason why his character was so good after all these years. Harry was proud that he could cook and clean, and he knew how to maintain a garden. At a young age he had learned the hard way how to do everything yourself. The best part of his life was probably the friendship with Bella. He also said that Bella was the only one who knew he was so mistreated. He did not know that most adults had read the little red book of Arabella. He also told about those few occasions when he was with Arabella and Bella. Those were the days when he felt the happiest and safest of all the time he was with the Dursleys. The worst was that he had hurt Bella at the hands of his uncle, but above all by himself.

Everyone looked at him and Bella. Even Bella did not understand what Harry meant by those words.

Harry swallowed when he saw the questioning look from Bella. He knew he had to explain himself, but he did not want to. "Look Bella, You once told me that you were beaten just like I was. And now you were happy because you lived with Mrs. Figg. I was very happy because I had a friend. Then came that weekend you were gone. I went to the zoo with that so-called family of mine since I could not stay with you. Right there after I was locked in my cupboard under the stairs for a week. They thought I had too much fun at the zoo. There had also been an unfortunate thing with a magical outburst from me. But the main reason was that I was happy.

When I finally got out on that Friday you gave me my very first present. It was a seashell that you had found when you were on the beach with Arabella and my grandmother. I was so stupid that I showed it to my uncle. I told him that Mrs. Figg gave it to me. He immediately pulled him out of my hands and smashed it on the stone floor in front of the house. I saw you sitting by the window and knew you had seen everything". Harry looked sadly at Bella. "I saw that you were crying. And I knew immediately that it was my fault that you were crying".

Slowly, there were tears forming in the eyes of Harry. "I am sorry Bella I did not care for that seashell. I'm sorry for all the trouble you had to do to find that seashell. I'm sorry I was such a bad friend". Harry was rambling and that was all Harry could say before he burst into tears.

It was Arabella who was the first to comfort him, everyone else was speechless. From everything he told them, that according to him that was the worst. One story was creepier than the other. But that he had hurt Bella was the worst for him.

Bella wanted to tell him that it was not so, but she could not keep her tears from falling. She said that the worst thing was that he could not keep his first present ever. And she forgave him immediately as she cried on his shoulder. After a while and a cup of tea, Arabella was telling everyone how it had begun. How she had gone to Minerva because Albus did nothing for young Harry, and how Minerva again called in the help of the other Professors. There she also told that Harry Potter was lord of the ancient and noble house Potter.

When Augusta said, that at Gringotts Minerva for the first time found out that she was the grandmother of the great Harry Potter. It was really quiet in the infirmary. After nearly four hours of talking they had come to the happening in the infirmary. Minerva took out a Pensieve so that everyone could see the memories.

The first memory was one of Augusta. Augusta showed everyone what had happened at Gringotts. David and Amelia looked with admiration at Harry for what he had done. David told him it was an honor that he could drink tea with Bogrod. He himself had done business with the goblins for many years, and even he had never had tea with one of them let alone the boss. Amelia thought it was something special and just looked admiringly at Harry.

But Daphne had given him a kiss on his cheek. "That's because you're always yourself Harry" she had told him in his ear.

The memory continued to the point that Minerva heard she was his grandmother, after which, the memory stopped because it was not for them to hear what Harry would inherit. It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at the memories of the infirmary. It was time everyone saw what had actually happened.

Isabella was the first to show her memory of that day. Harry and Bella had gripped each other's hands in horror. Bella knew she had cried for Harry. But she herself had never seen or heard what she does when she is dreaming. Everyone saw Neville standing in the doorway when Augusta was telling David all about Bella. Bella was shocked when she heard that she was a suspected of anything that had happened to the parents of Neville. Even more sorry about the pain that Neville had to wear for all these years just as Harry had. It was nice how Neville came to her aid, but she felt that pain now she knew what he had been through. Everyone was impressed by his act. And how Harry had come out of his sleep was amazing to see again. It still left many questions unanswered. No one understood that he could come out of that sleep to help Bella. Worse, no one knew what was happening in the mind of Bella.

So now they wanted to see the memory of Neville, that way they could see what had happened in the dream of Bella. Everyone gasped when they saw an adult Bellatrix sitting on an old and dirty mattress. In memory they saw Bellatrix saying she had done everything under the influence from her husband and Voldemort. The hardest part for Augusta was when Neville was placed under the Cruciatus curse of Voldemort. He screamed in that memory as hard as he had done on the bed. The worst was when lord Voldemort cursed Bella with the Imperius curse. And especially when they heard that she had to kill Neville as if it was nothing.

Now they also figured out why Bella did what she did on the bed. She was really fighting against lord Voldemort, and they saw that he was really strong. When Harry stepped into the memory all went very quickly. It was not so much how he defeated Voldemort. No, it was more the way he treated Bellatrix. And how much confidence he had in her. It was as if Harry took possession of Bellatrix with his eyes. And it was clear Voldemort had lost his grip on Bellatrix.

When the memory was finished Bella went to the back of the infirmary and sat down in a corner. She wept softly with her head in her hands. Arabella sat down beside her and asked her if there was something going on. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, I'm a terrible person" Bella said softly "I've hurt so many people; I know it was not really me but that is not what the others will see. And now that you know you do not want me as a daughter, I think. I'm sorry Mrs. Figg, when school is finished I will pick up my stuff and leave". Bella began to cry even more than she already did.

She did not even realize that Arabella was smiling sweetly at her. With a straight face, Arabella looked ahead. "I think you're right Bella. I do not want Bellatrix Lestrange, to be my daughter. It is a real pity you know. Three years ago, I met this girl and her name is Bellatrix Smith. Her real name turned out to be Bellatrix Black, before she became a Lestrange. Now that's a girl I like to have as my daughter, my daughter with the name Bella Figg".

It took a while before Bella realized what Arabella had said. "You want me to take the name Figg; you want me as your daughter."

"Well, only if you want it" Arabella said with a smile "I would love it if it were up to me" Arabella said.

There were no more words needed when Bella flew herself around her mother's neck.

What followed was a lot of talking. Everyone showed their memories of the Quidditch match. And then what had happened afterward. Amelia had told Harry that everything with him could lead to a lawsuit. And it was about all the things that had happened to him. But it was for a later time and not now.

At first there were a lot of other things that needed to be done. Harry certainly would not go back to the Dursleys, and there was no doubt about it. Another problem was a home for Minerva and Harry. According to Bogrod there was one in the will of Harry's parents. Unfortunately, it would only open in January. So there was no home for the Christmas holidays they had. At least that was what Harry and Bella thought.

Everyone now knew that Dumbledore would again try to become the magical guardian of Harry. Amelia assured them that she could stretch it into the summer holidays. It would also be preferable to read the will at that time. That way they could prepare everything better, after all, Minerva was the magical guardian of Harry. That's what they would keep telling Albus. It will be hard to keep it a secret, but it would be worth it in the end. Minerva would now also learn about the lordship of house Potter. She would get help from David, Augusta and Amelia. Bella, Hermione and Harry would get the same lessons from Daphne Neville and Susan. As lord of a house you had to conduct yourself in a certain way. After all, it was not only you but your name that was also in danger, and just like your name was important in the wizarding world, your name was just as important in the Wizengamot, and it was also important on Hogwarts. It meant that they had to learn a lot in a short time. If all went well they could be ready at the beginning of the summer.

The first thing they agreed was that they were going to do everything after Christmas. Harry just wanted to be with his grandmother. But the other things he took it gladly and with pleasure.

Bella was happy that she now had a real mother. She was also pleased that Harry was still her friend. When she learned that she had been working for Voldemort she was really afraid for a second. It had been Voldemort who killed Harry's parents. But luckily Harry did not blame her. The friendship with Neville also appeared to be much stronger now.

Minerva had given all the books in the Potter vault to the friends. These were the books about the lordship and the Wizengamot they had to study. It would be another two weeks before it was Christmas, and this would keep them busy. These two weeks were the hardest; everything had to remain a secret, especially for Albus. But also for the rest of the school

That night, Harry was back for the first time since a long time in the dormitory. Along with Neville, he was going through the stack of homework he had missed. And now he had two weeks to do it all. The same mountain of homework was also there for Daphne and Bella. Luckily Susan and Hermione kept everything they had to do. They also were the ones who helped them to get everything done. That weekend Daphne Harry and Bella had their noses buried in books. The only quiet time they had was the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had won the game. Their Seeker Cho Chang turned out to be very good in everything except looking for the snitch; Cedric the seeker of Hufflepuff was very distracted by her.

At the end of the weekend they had only the home work of Professor McGonagall left to do. From her they got another week to hand it in. but they did not need one week and two days later they were once again equal with the others. And everything could go back as it should be. Severus Snape still had a hatred for Harry, a hatred he showed with all kinds of comments, one more tedious than the other.

And Professor Quirrell appeared to be ill. His defence against the dark arts class was worse than it had ever been. What was weird for Harry and Bella was that they felt nothing when they were in the classroom with him. But he also did not walk through the classroom, which could explain their lack of feelings. No, Professor Quirrell just sat behind his desk and looked annoyed at each student. And those lessons were becoming more unpleasant by the day.

The one thing that was good was that Bella did not have any more bad dreams, in the short time they had after the infirmary the good point was that Harry did not have to help her; the bad thing was that he did not lie beside her in her bed. That was something she regretted. Because when he lay beside her, she always felt a sense of security.

A/N: In the next chapter we will have a bit more action, I promise


	22. (BSC 1) C22 Christmas holidays part one

Sorry, I did not put an update online last week.  
Last week I had a migraine attack, and could only occasionally sit behind my computer.  
But here's my next update.  
Thanks for the reviews.  
This is a story of a fan. Harry Potter is not mine.  
Enjoy reading.

(BSC 1) C22 Christmas holidays part one

The last week of school before the Christmas vacation had finally arrived. Harry had asked if he could stay at Arabella and Bella with Christmas. But Minerva had told him that that was not allowed. She had also told him that he would not be in school during the holidays. And he certainly did not have to go to those horrible muggles. How much Harry had asked and how much Harry had begged Minerva had told him nothing, and certainly not where they were going.

Bella had told him that Arabella had told her that they also would be gone at Christmas. And Arabella would therefore pick her up at platform 9 3/4. But Arabella had not told her where they would be going.

Neville had told him that his grandmother and he would also be leaving for the holidays. So it was certain that he was not with them. And Daphne and Susan had promised him they would ask their parents, but they had not said anything about it.

Two days before the start of the holidays, Harry was asked to come to the headmaster office. Harry did not know why but he immediately told his grandmother about it. That evening they were standing in front of the gargoyle to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Come on in" sounded the voice of Albus from behind the gargoyle.

"Ah, Harry, I'm glad you're here." Albus paused and looked at Minerva. "Thank you Minerva, for bringing Harry to me, that's all you can go."

Harry looked at his grandma but said nothing.

"Sorry Albus, but I have orders from the ministry to remain with Harry at all times, especially if you want to speak with him. As you know, you are a co-defendant in the case against Harry" Minerva said accusingly.

Albus Dumbledore was somewhat discouraged after the words of Minerva, and he had to think hard for an answer. His blue eyes began to twinkle a bit. "Minerva you are right, but this is a topic for the school, which is why the Ministry do not need to know none of this. Thank you again. But you can go now" Albus said, a bit irritated.

Minerva looked at Harry and nodded slightly at him. "Again Albus, as I will not be here for the ministry, then I will be here as head of my house. I'm still the head of Gryffindor, so I have the right to assist my lions when they talk to you".

This was an answer that Albus could not deny. He could also not argue with the statement from Minerva, and so he let it be as it was. He did not want to have any more problems with Amelia Bones. He knew that if she could somehow put her teeth into the happenings around Harry, she really would not let it go until she had everything she wanted to have.

"Alright Harry, what I wanted to ask you is this." He waited a moment before he moved on again. "What I wanted to know is this, where are you going to spend your vacation. I understand that you will not remain in school" Albus said.

Harry looked at Albus and swallowed the first answer he wanted to give. He knew that would not be good if he did. Harry took the time to respond in the right way. His grandmother stood behind him and he knew that she would intervene, if needed. "Head Master, I have given my papers to my Head of house, in those papers I told her that I would be staying with my family during the holidays. Can I ask why you are asking me this again"?

Minerva could see that Neville and Daphne had a good influence on Harry. Daphne was as cunning as a Slytherin. Neville was a Lord in a way that you would expect from a raven claw. And both had taught him those lessons well.

"You're right about that Harry. But I have not look through those papers and was just wondering what you were going to do during the holidays, that's all" Albus told him in a grandfatherly way.

Minerva was now beginning to get really angry. She had already given those papers to him a week ago, so therefore she knew he had enough time to look through those papers; it was through this fact that Minerva could no longer remain silent. "Albus" She growled. "As magical guardian of Harry, as well as his head of house, I have looked through those papers. I can assure you that Harry will be safe with his family during the holidays, what I do not understand is why you have so much attention towards Harry. That's where I want an explanation for.

Albus looked surprised at Minerva, she had never been so angry with him. His eyes piercing into hers, Minerva however looked just as steady as she could back at Albus.

Albus opened his mouth to say something.

Minerva however, interrupted him immediately. "The reason that I ask Albus is the following. Harry has had a lot of misery before coming to this school. This all happened when he was your responsibility. In all those years you've never looked after him. And now when it's my responsibility, you want to interfere with Harry's well being. Why I ask you".

Albus tried to open his mouth again.

"No Albus I do not want the reason for all the meddling you're doing. But I'm warning you now, stop interfering in my business as the guardian of Harry Potter. If you do not do so, then I will go directly to Amelia bones and tell her that you're interfering in the affairs of a guardian.

Albus looked startled at these words. And it was now that he immediately sent them away.

Harry and his grandmother were walking down the corridors and were laughing hard about what had happened in the office of Albus Dumbledore. It was long ago that Minerva could do such things to Albus, and especially now that she had a reason to do so.

*#*

On Saturday morning, Harry left the castle together with Bella on his side. Together with his friends he went to the station in Hogsmeade where they would take the Hogwarts Express back to London. Minerva had told them that they could share the train journey with their friends. It would be more fun for them if they were with their friends before the holiday began. She herself promised that she would be waiting for them in London. This gave her five more hours to finish everything she had to do in school. Harry realized that he would be spending Christmas at least with Bella; why else would his grandmother meet them there.

Bella found a compartment which was completely empty. Along with their friends they put their trunks on the racks above their heads. And made themselves comfortable for the return trip.

It was the beginning of a wonderful ride back to wherever the holiday would bring them. Bella immediately snuggled against the side of Harry. It was three weeks ago that she had snuggled against Harry. That was also the last time that Bella had that dream with Voldemort. And now that she had the chance, she took it. Harry could not deny that he did not like it and enjoyed it just as much as Bella did.

Daphne and Neville took the opportunity to teach everyone a bit more about the customs in the wizarding world. They told them what they could and could not do, and how to behave in certain occasions. But also told them that each house had their own coat of arms however when the real fun was starting to begin, the door to their compartment opened.

There in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy. "Potter" he sneered at Harry. "I did not expect you to be going home. You do not have anything to go home to, is it not? You have no real family left, and you don't have any parents to go to, you can only get some more colors. You can always get a little more color in your Face, that's still what whitish if you ask me".

Harry wanted to get up at those words. However, it was Susan who was faster than him. Susan cursed Draco with only 5 cm between her wand and his chest. Draco had no chance to get away and was hit straight on. He flew down the corridor and collapsed like a pile of garbage on the ground. It was Hermione who closed the door just on time. Because Susan wanted to race after him with her wand lifted high in the air. Fortunately, Daphne and Bella could stop her before she could push Hermione aside. It took some time to calm down Susan.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. The only question remained was what Draco meant by the colors. Did he know about the scars or not. No one had told him about his scar, which was something Harry knew for sure.

It was on the platform in London that Bella saw David and Isabella standing a few meters away from them. But Minerva and Arabella were nowhere to be seen. But there was a little girl with wavy black hair that stood between David and Isabella.

Astoria Greengrass ran straight to Daphne and torpedoed her sister. Daphne struggled to stay on her feet, it was in vain. She fell with her sister down on the platform. Bella and Harry could not maintain their laughter and were almost rolling on the ground, they had to hold each other to avoid falling them self.

"Well now it's time to go home" the voice of Isabella Greengrass came from behind them.

Daphne and Astoria said nothing and were already running behind their parents and away from Bella and Harry.

Bella looked at Harry and shrugged. "I think we should wait here," she said to Harry. She turned and looked over the rest of the platform.

From out of nowhere they both felt a hand that was pushed down on their shoulders. Harry immediately froze at that touch.

Slowly they looked behind them and saw David standing there

"You two are also coming back with us, you will be celebrating Christmas at our house this year. Arabella and Minerva will be arriving late in the evening" he told them.

Bella and Harry looked up at David, and there was a small smile on both their faces. David and Isabella disapparated them to the Greengrass manor, that was on the other side of the country. They were apparated into a large hall. Bella and Harry looked around while Daphne and Astoria were already walking into another room.

Isabella took both their hands and took them both along to the other room. "Minerva and Arabella will be coming here tonight. We are doing this for you, Harry. You will never have to be with those Muggles again".

They were simple words but they meant a lot to Harry.

Bella could tell he was relieved by those words, and immediately took him into a hug. "Harry its real" she whispered. "Finally, you will never ever go back to those awful Dursleys." It was for the first time that Bella really saw it. She had never guessed that this would be the day. But she really saw it. Harry looked at her and smiled broadly, all this while he nodded. For that reason alone Bella flew him around his neck a second time.

Later That evening Isabella had asked Bella why she looked so happy. It brought a lump in her throat When Bella told her that it was the first time she had seen Harry giving her a smile, a smile which lit up his whole face. And she knew him for almost four years.

Minerva and Arabella arrived with the floo just before dinnertime. Harry had immediately taken his grandmother in a hug and thanked her a thousand times. Bella had done the same thing with Arabella.

That night Bella and Daphne both wanted to sit next to Harry. But unfortunately Isabella was already sitting on his left side. The two ladies fought in silence to sit on his right. Without them knowing it, Astoria had crept into the right seat next to him. Smiling and in good sport they both sat down opposite of him, and took their loss with a smile.

It was fun to see how Astoria took Harry under a survey of her own. "Harry do you like it at school" she asked.

"Yes, I like it at school" was his reply.

"Harry do you have a girlfriend".

Harry blushed a bit. "No Astoria, I do not have a girlfriend".

Astoria looked at him uncertainly. The eyes of Bella and Daphne were a little big, when she asked if he had a girlfriend.

"Then tell me, why is Bella or Daphne not your girlfriend " she asked.

Harry swallowed by those words and immediately looked at his plate. He thought hard before giving an answer. "Tell me Astoria, how can I make a choice between the two most beautiful girls in Hogwarts."

"Great save" Minerva murmured under her breath to Isabella.

Isabella chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Ahhhhh, Daddy can I keep him if those two do not want him" Astoria asked her father with puppy dog eyes.

David had a good laugh when his daughter asked him that.

Harry, however, was turning red everywhere where he could turn red.

Yet Astoria was not quite finished with Him and thus she went on for a bit. "Harry what do you like about Bella" she asked sweetly.

Harry was starting to get uncomfortable and was playing with his food. Gently he replied and slightly louder than a whisper. "Bella is caring, honest and can do great magic. She is beautiful and gives me soft and gentle hugs." Harry thought that nobody had heard him and therefore, he did not look up when it was quiet around the table.

Bella turned red. But she mostly had a quizzical look when he said she gives me soft and gentle hugs.

"And Harry what do you like about Daphne" Astoria asked again, giving Harry no time to unwind.

Daphne immediately looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry however, was still staring at his plate. "Daphne is smart, honest, gentle and beautiful. Just like Bella she cares a lot about me. They are the first real friends I ever had. And I care about both of them".

Everyone was silent after those words.

Daphne glanced at Bella and both had a blush on their cheeks.

It was Astoria who again broke the silence. "Dad, I mean it. If they do not want him, I'll take him".

This brought a burst of laughter around the table.

"Isabella the food was delicious like always" David told his wife.

To everyone's surprise, Harry and Bella were the first to stand up. They cleared everything off the table without commentary. It was strange to see them doing it. Daphne and Astoria had never done it. It was Bella who started off with washing up and Harry was drying the dishes. No one knew the reason why Harry did it. But Bella did it because she had always done it with Arabella.

The adults had a quick look while they were washing the dishes, they let them continue. While they them self went back to the table.

Bella did not know how it happened but it happened very fast. Bella had washed a plate and gave it to Harry to be dried. Bella gave the second plate to Harry. This was still very wet and it slipped out of his hands.

The sound of a plate that broke on the floor let Isabella run to the kitchen at full speed. "What happened here," she exclaimed as she threw open the door.

Harry was startled and ran to a corner of the kitchen. He crawled together like a little ball and put his hands over his head as protection. "I'm sorry, the plate was slippery and I could not hold him. I really am sorry" Harry squeaked. Harry sat in a corner like a frightened child. His eyes were wild and waiting for the blows that were about to come.

Bella was shocked and went to stand right in front of Harry. "It was an accident, he could not help it," cried Bella.

Isabella looked a bit strange to Bella when she said those words. "Bella what is it, it does not really matter, these things can happen. I was only afraid that you hurt yourself." She told them a bit fearful as she looked at Harry.

"You are not going to beat me" came the timid and fearful voice of Harry from the corner of the kitchen.

Isabella looked straight into the eyes of Harry, she brought her hand to her mouth and ran crying from the kitchen.

David had just walked into the kitchen when she pushed him aside to get out. David saw his wife walking away crying and then he saw Harry sitting in a corner. Everyone had heard everything through the opening that was between the kitchen and the dining room.

Minerva ran at Harry and took him into a hug. "Harry those things can happen to anyone and no one will punish you for it ever again. It took a while before Harry let his hands down slowly. Shortly afterwards he slowly answered her hug but his body was shaking all over.

"Harry, I think you should just go to Isabella now, she was crying for you, you know. And you scared her quite a bit." Minerva told him gently.

Harry nodded and slowly stood up.

Daphne had told him to which room he had to go to get to her mother. Daphne herself went a bit shy and stood beside Bella. She was shocked by what had happened. And the hug that Bella gave her, she took gratefully.

Harry knocked softly on the door and waited. It was opened by David, with sad eyes he looked at Harry and nodded.

Slowly, Harry walked into the room.

David left the room and closed the door behind him. Harry stood beside the bed and put his little hand on the shoulder of Isabella.

Isabella looked at him with red eyes. "Harry dear, I'm so sorry, if I had known, I, I, I would have never come into the kitchen that way".

"You had no way of knowing that. And I'm sorry that I have scared you so much. If something like that happened at my aunt and uncles. Then the next thing was a beating, I was so afraid that I would get another beating" he told her in a whisper.

It was a bit rough but Isabella pulled him into a hug. Again she began to cry. "It will never happen again, Harry. You will never ever be beaten again" she told him tearfully.

Harry showed no emotion and patted her shoulder gently. The only thing he did was apologize, apologize and apologize.

It was half an hour later when Harry brought Isabella by her hand into the kitchen. He himself sat down between Bella and Daphne. She heard Harry telling to Bella and Daphne what had happened. And that he was afraid that he would be beaten for breaking the plate. Immediately Daphne and Bella took him into a hug. And she heard Daphne say that her mother would never do that.

Slowly Isabella began to cry again but the kids fortunately didn't see it.

Later that evening Minerva took Harry along. "Harry, I think you should show us a few things. We were really shocked when you were suddenly so afraid like that. I know that life has not been easy for you. And also that there is a lot we don't know. So if we had some memories we would be able to look at. Then we would know a little how life with those muggles was for you. If we could see it then that's better than hearing it, and we could understand you a lot better if such a thing would happen again".

Harry understood what his grandmother meant. But he was not happy with it. Years he had kept it a secret, and for years he was not allowed to talk about it, and now his grandmother wanted to know it all. When Minerva had told him that it was not tonight, but after Christmas when she wanted to see it. And she also told him that he was free to decide which memories they might see. They were after all his memories to share. But they would talk about it again later. For now Harry could think about it, and that he had to take his time.

That night they went to bed early because the next day they would go to Diagon Alley. There they were going to buy Christmas presents. Bella had told Harry that they had to buy Christmas presents for everyone. And that Harry was also going to get presents. First Harry was shocked that he would also be getting presents. But after that Harry was happy and went into a peaceful sleep.

*#*

The next morning David was awakened by the smell of freshly fried bacon. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw his wife Isabella sitting at the kitchen table. With a finger she was pointing to the kitchen counter. Harry stood there with Bella and Daphne at his side. They were making breakfast for everybody. Harry quickly put a plate of bacon eggs and sausages in front of David and told him that he had to eat. With raised eyebrows, he looked over at his wife.

"Harry's sorry for what had happened yesterday, and in this way he wanted to say Sorry" Isabella told him.

David wanted to say something but was immediately brought` to silence. "MERLIN" he suddenly exclaimed loudly.

Harry was startled by David's outburst, and immediately got a frightened look.

Something that did not went unseen by Isabella, but she said nothing about it.

"This is so good, please do it again tomorrow, Harry, this is so delicious" And David took another bite.

Harry looked anxiously at first but now slowly began to smile a little.

"I told you Harry, Daddy loves his food, sometimes I think he loves his food more than us," Daphne whispered, loud enough for all to hear.

Arabella and Minerva looked at the three with big eyes when they walked into the kitchen.

Astoria had a plate of food in front of her and was already eating. "Daddy, I really mean it. If Bella and Daphne do not make him there boyfriend next year, then I want him for myself".

Harry stood next to her and told her softly. "You are too beautiful for me Astoria, I would not know what I should do with someone as beautiful as you".

Astoria glanced up at him and then looked straight at her plate blushing profusely. When. Harry walked away she whispered to her mother. Mom can I have him now".

Isabella laughed at her daughter and stood up. "All of you sit down and David will wash up" she exclaimed.

David stared at his wife. Isabella just laughed louder. "Pilo" Isabella cried, and a little elf appeared at her side. "Pilo will you clean this up for us, and thank you. Now all of you get ready we will go to Diagon Alley in an hour".

(Pilo is like any other elf. He just does not cook because Isabella likes to do it herself)

At nine o'clock they were all together in Diagon Alley. Minerva took Harry to his trust vault to pick up some money. She was surprised to see how much money there was in his trust vault. Lilly and James had taken good care of him. She herself was also well off so that was no problem.

Along with Bella and David they were doing Their First rounds. Now they were buying presents for the other group. At twelve o'clock in the afternoon they went to the leaky cauldron for lunch, thereafter they switched from group.

Now Bella and Harry were walking along with Isabella and Arabella. In this way they were able to find a gift for the others without them knowing it.

"Oh No" muttered Arabella at once and pointed to the back of Diagon Alley.

In the distance Isabella saw how Albus Dumbledore was walking towards Harry with great strides.

"Harry my boy" he said when he was almost at Harry side. "I am sorry but I have to ask you to come with me, we are going back to school and we are going immediately".

Harry looked straight away at Arabella and Isabella and was searching for a way out.

Albus reached out to grab Harry's shoulder.

Bella jumped between them and looked at Dumbledore. "Harry will stay with me for Christmas. With me and Daphne she shouted at Dumbledore".

Albus looked straight at her. "Bella is it" he said. "Well Bella the magical guardian of Harry's supposed to be with him at all times. And I don't see her anywhere. So she doesn't do her job properly. Therefore, I will take Harry along with me, for his own safety of course" Albus said firmly.

Now it was Isabella who stepped in between Harry and Albus. Arabella wanted to do the same thing but she is a Squib and she simply could not do anything against the big Albus Dumbledore. And she was also not the youngest.

Isabella had already pressed the stone on her necklace and was now looking straight at Dumbledore.

"Come on Harry, let's go back to school" Albus said again in a tone of a loving grandfather.

"Albus Dumbledore. Bella and Harry are our guests. He has permission from his guardian Minerva McGonagall to stay with us for the holidays, so he will not be going with you back to that school." She told him firmly.

Dumbledore looked straight into the eyes of Isabella and let his eyes twinkle a bit. "Isabella it is like I just told Bella here. I do not see his Guardian anywhere, and therefore he is not safe and I will take him back to school"

"Albus Dumbledore If you dare to touch Mr. Potter with just one finger, I will curse you into next week and beyond" came the voice of an Angry Minerva McGonagall.

Albus jumped at the sound and looked anxiously behind him. "Ah Minerva I thought you were not here. I just wanted Harry here to be safe and therefore I wanted to bring him back to school".

The nostrils of Minerva were beginning to tremble profusely and her lips were slits en were slowly turning white. "Albus Dumbledore you perform your job terrible when you were Mr. Potter's guardian. And now you think you can be the hero".

Dumbledore wanted to say something but Minerva would not let him.

"Albus, I would just get out of here if I were you, otherwise I will really curse you" she snapped.

The anger of Minerva was clear in itself from the magic that hung around her. The idea that he kept her grandson and her daughter away from her for all those years was only fuel on the fire. She could not forgive Albus for her lost. And she wanted to blame him for everything. But there was also the thing that happened the night before, with were still haunting her mind. The fear for a beating in the eyes of her Harry was heartbreaking. And Albus was the one who knew all the reasons for it.

Without another word Albus turned around and disappeared from the place he was standing.

"David, can we invite Augusta and Amelia" Minerva asked. "I think they want to know about this as well".

David nodded and told her that he would invite them on Christmas Day. And that was the next day.


	23. (BSC 1) C23 Christmas holidays part two

A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 1) C23 Christmas holidays part two

Bella was the first to wake up early in the morning. With her eyes fixed on the ceiling she thought about Harry. The last few days had been really wonderful. Only that one time with Harry in the kitchen, that had been a shock for her and for the others. Indeed, it has been a long time ago, that Harry was so afraid about something. But she had never seen Harry that scared. Sure he had told her just how afraid he could be, but this was the first time she had actually seen it.

When she saw Albus walking into Diagon Alley, she had been equally scared. For a moment she really thought that Harry would be taken away from her. It was also the first time that she had seen her auntie Mini lay into Albus. And Albus looked like a beaten down Puppy.

With a sideways glance, she saw that Daphne was still asleep. Today was Christmas Day. The first Christmas that Harry did not have to polish or had to work like a house elf for the Dursleys. Cooking was the one thing he wanted to do. He had promised it to David the day before. Along with Pilo the house elf and Bella he had agreed to make a delicious breakfast for the whole Family.

Bella got out of bed and walked over to Daphne. "Daphne wake up we are going to make breakfast" she said.

WWhhaat, No eeaaarllyy it is still no sun yet". Was a sleepy response she got from Daphne who pulled the pillow over her head?

"Come on sleepyhead we are going to wake Harry, and then we can begin with breakfast" Bella said teasingly.

This was something that immediately pulled Daphne out of her sleep. With a smile she looked at Bella and then ran to the bathroom just before Bella could.

"Hurry up Bella, we have to be there before he wakes up" she yelled from the bathroom.

Harry was still fast asleep when two girls jumped up on his bed. Harry woke up but immediately saw who it was. Laughing, he pulled Bella and Daphne down next to him. They had played around and were tickling each other. And were laughing like three mad children. Now they just had to get out of bed, to make breakfast.

Pilo the elf was already waiting for them in the kitchen, Harry and Bella already knew what to do and when to work immediately. It was because they both had learned it through a heavy hand. Bella started the bacon and Harry started on the eggs.

Daphne was setting the table with a nice Christmas atmosphere. A Christmas tablecloth and a candle here, and a few Christmas balls there.

Pilo had baked little buns. Bella continued the sausages and Harry had some other things to prepare and cut.

Daphne in the meanwhile had set the table and went to get everyone out of bed.

Astoria was the first one to come down. "Where are my presents?" She cried happy and excited.

Harry laughed at the sight of Astoria. She was so bubbly and childlike. Something he had never been. Then he remembered that he also would get presents for the first time in his life. And then he himself became as bubbly as Astoria was a second ago.

It was a delicious breakfast that they had prepared. Astoria could hardly wait and was bouncing in her chair, she wanted her presents and she wanted them now she screamed with joy. It was her father who told that she could get one present for everyone. Not much later the rest of the presents also found the kitchen table.

Astoria had a mountain of chocolate frogs, Lots of clothes and some books. Daphne had received the same. From Arabella and Bella she had received a book about the maintenance of brooms, and a service kit. But she also had a book on how to bewitch the brooms.

Harry had gotten Books, candy and a broom kit. Bella had received the same things as Harry and also a lot of clothes from Arabella. Now there were only three presents left, which were still laying under the tree.

The first gift was for Daphne. It was a small box that Astoria had grabbed quickly for her.

In the box there were two silver earrings. Daphne was looking breathlessly from the earrings to Harry and back to the earrings. And for that Harry could say anything. He was drawn into a hug and was sprinkled with small quick kisses on his cheeks.

The second gift was for Bella. Bella had received two golden earrings from Harry.

Minerva recognized the earrings but said nothing. After all, it had been the earrings from Lilly. Bella also took Harry into a hug and kissed him almost as often as Daphne had done. Only Bella ended with a tiny kiss on his lips, and then rested her head on his shoulder for a minute.

There was still one gift left under the tree. Astoria looked at the card. "Who is Grandma Mini" she asked.

Bella pointed straight to Minerva. What Astoria immediately understood and gave the package to Minerva.

Minerva knew it was a present from Harry, but it still took her breath away. He was the only one who called her grandma Mini. Slowly she unwrap the packets. There was an old box inside the paper. She carefully opened it with trembling hands. There was a gold chain with a green stone in the middle of the box. There were also a pair of earrings with the same green stone. She gasped and said. "This, this is the necklace from L-L Lilly, Harry how did you know." She looked at Harry questioningly while she was shaking a little.

"Ever since you know that you are my grandmother and my mother's mother. You have been looking at the photograph that is standing on your desk. In that photograph she is wearing that necklace" he said softly.

Minerva did not know what to say, and was just looking at the necklace she had just received.

Harry slowly walked toward her with a little fear in his stomach, the fear that she did not liked the necklace.

The look of Minerva was fixated on the chain.

Harry was about to ask if he had to get her another gift when she looked him straight in the eye.

"Harry my sweetheart, this is the nicest thing I've ever gotten, please put it on me" she asked.

Harry looked at her and took the necklace from her hand. Slowly he put it on her neck and locked it at the back. The hug they gave each other made everyone take a handkerchief from their pockets.

Minerva held Harry in a hug for almost a quarter of an hour. She also did not wanted to let him go.

Harry realized that Minerva really needed that hug and therefore kept her firmly in his arms and against his shoulder; somehow he knew that she was crying and kept saying thank you in his ear. So what else was there to do but hold her just that little extra?

Anyway it was the most beautiful morning of his life because Bella kissed him and his grandmother loved him.

Later that day Minerva asked Harry if he wanted to go for a walk in the garden. Harry nodded and they walked out the door.

Bella immediately crawled on the couch and looked out the window. She was looking towards Harry and his grandmother while the others cleared up their presents.

Isabella had looked at Bella for a bit and sat down on the couch next to her. Just like Bella, she looked over the back of the couch through the window. "And Bella tell me, how often were you looking at Harry in this way when you were with Arabella".

Bella glanced sideways. She looked at Isabella and estimated her in her mind. She knew she was sweet and caring towards Harry. Harry had brought her back to the kitchen by her hand. Harry would never take her hand if he did not trust her in some way. So she had to be nice, she thought.

Isabella sat quietly waiting until Bella looked out of the window again. "And Bella do you think that Harry trust me, he took me to the kitchen by my hand".

Bella looked at her with wide eyes, and wondered how she knew.

Isabella chuckled a bit and looked over to Bella. "Bella it's okay. I saw the way you stood up for Harry. That was very brave of you. And the last thing I would do is hurt Harry, when I started crying it was because the way Harry looked. Minerva and Arabella had told us a few things about Harry's life. And Harry told us a bit in the infirmary. But yesterday I saw the fear and the pain in his eyes. That was many times worse than what he had told us.

Look Bella I'm an affectus sentiat, I can feel people's feelings. By this I can also tell what people think. You are now nervous a little bit scared and curious "Isabella explained.

Bella looked at her and nodded, but could not speak.

"In the kitchen I saw Harry sitting in the corner. He was so frightened at what had happened. I could feel all his feelings. They were feelings of so much pain that they were too much for me. I could do nothing but cry, and I still do not understand why Harry does not cry. "Isabella became still and looked at Harry. It took a while before Bella could give her an answer.

"Yes, I often sat in this way to look at Harry. Every time he was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, I sat on the couch just like this. It always took days before he came outside again and before he was allowed to go back to school. Those days when I did not see him were the longest for me". Bella took a breath and went on. "And I also think I know why Harry does not cry, at least not when other people are around. Harry was often beaten and humiliated to the point of crying. And when he did cry they would humiliate him for that. And now Harry does not know what the difference is between fear and grief. He trusts you in some way. It is very weird but you he trust that I'm sure. Harry would never grab your hand if he did not trust you". Now again Bella looked outside.

Isabella looked at Harry en Minerva for a moment and then explained what Minerva was doing. "Minerva is now outside with Harry to talk about his past. We all want to see some of his memories. I know it is a lot that we are asking from him. And we are doing this because we want to help Harry in every way. But it will also help us to deal with Albus Dumbledore. Albus is the one who had placed Harry with those muggles. Albus has done all of this to Harry. Everything! Bella, He even kept Harry away from his grandmother for all those years".

For Bella, there was a lot information that was new to her. She knew what had happened to Harry. The worst things were always happening in the house of his uncle and aunt. But she never knew that Dumbledore was the one that had arranged everything. He had put Harry on the doorstep of those muggles. So Bella was now thinking about a lot of things at the same time. She knew she would do anything for Harry. He would do it for her. She also knew that Isabella was right. Harry had been more afraid in the kitchen than she had ever seen him. "What can I do Isabella"?

Isabella Bella gave a sweet smile. "Bella you don't need to do a thing, just stay with Harry. When he is with you he feels save and protected. I don't know why but Harry belongs to you. And you belong with Harry. You're always a little scared. But never when Harry is at your side, and that is the same for Harry".

Isabella kissed Bella on the side of her head and walked away from the couch. She knew that Bella would do anything for Harry, because she loved him more than life itself. Her husband was the one who had sent her to Bella so that she could feel her feelings. Through the things she had told and asked Bella she knew whether it was love or hate that Bella felt for Harry. And when she felt nothing but love for Harry she knew Bella was right witch for him. She also felt that Bella had a lot of magical power.

Almost as much magical power as Harry has, only Harry was still keeping a lot of that power hidden from everybody ells. He was afraid to use his magic, afraid of hurting someone. She could think of nothing otherwise than it had to do with his youth. But Bella is the one to show him how it could be. One thing that gave her a little concern was that her daughter Daphne had the same feelings towards Harry as Bella did. And Harry had a bit of those feelings for her daughter as well. But he had more feelings for Bella. She did not know why just yet. It had something to do with the magic of all three of them combine, that was something that she was sure of.

*#*

Harry walked into the kitchen with his Grandmother at his side and had a sad look on his face.

Minerva had put an arm around his shoulder and was looking at him with love in her eyes.

Bella saw how Harry was looking and immediately took him into a loving hug. Isabella who was standing at the opening of the kitchen looked at it all. She knew she was right. Her senses told that Harry immediately became more cheerful when he felt the arms of Bella around him.

Bella took his face in her hands and looked at him intently. "What's Harry, please tell me?" She asked.

Harry looked at her.

Bella could see that he was again fighting back tears. Slowly the rage bubbled up inside her. She wanted to yell something nasty at her aunt Mini. But she did not know what had happened, so she had no reason to yell.

Harry sighed again and then told her what had happened. "Grandma asked me if I want to show some memories from how thinks were at my aunt and uncle, and also if everybody could look at them".

Bella nodded and took a good look at him, this was something that Isabella had already told her and it was now that Harry needed her. "Harry they want to help you, just like me. And if they see how it was like for you then they will understand you better. Then they also might understand why you're who you are".

Isabella looked at it all and could not have said it better herself.

David who was standing beside her wanted to open his mouth.

Isabella although what rough put her hand against his mouth. She could feel the panic rising inside of Harry. Something was coming and she did not know what it was. But she knew that no one could say anything now. This was one of the thinks where Harry had trouble. He was never allowed to say what he wanted, he always had to bottle it up inside. So if he would ever want to be a lord of a house, he had to know his feelings and how to tell it. Isabella slowly pulled her hand from the mouth of David and pointed it at Harry.

Minerva and Arabella came standing behind David and Isabella. And saw how tensed Isabella was looking at Harry.

*#*

"Bella, I'm afraid" Harry suddenly said from out of now where. Maybe a little harder than he wanted to, but he did.

"Why Harry, why are you afraid?" Bella immediately asked him.

"Bella I'm afraid, afraid that they will not like me if they see my memories. Maybe I'm not good enough. Maybe granny will not love me anymore because I'm not a good grandson. Perhaps I'm not could enough because I do not listen like I should and because of that, I'm not a good enough of a friend, and so I'm not good enough for you. Perhaps my aunt and uncle are right. And I'm nothing but a freak".

That was the point where Bella put her hand over the mouth of Harry. She grabbed Harry by the arms and pulled him into a bone breaking hug and told him. "Harry, there's no maybe. You know what they did when they saw your scars, when they were with you in the infirmary. They were with you then and they will be with you after those memories.

Harry they all love you just like I do. Grandma will never leave you alone again. And Arabella will be by your side like I'm. Harry, we are family now. Even Isabella, David Daphne and Astoria are family. Let them see the memories Harry, I know they'll just love you more".

Harry dropped his head against the shoulder of Bella. His muscles began to slowly relax and he held her tightly against him.

David had taken Isabella into a hug. Just like Minerva had taken Arabella into a hug.

Isabella was crying softly. She could not help it but the feelings coming out of Harry were so big and overwhelming she just had to let it go.

Back In the room they were sitting around the table David asked Isabella what Harry was feeling when he was in the arms of Bella. Everyone knew she was a affectus sentiat and were now looking at her expectantly.

She looked sadly around the table. "Harry is afraid, he is very afraid. I feel he is doing everything to protect everyone. He does everything to keep everyone happy. And he's afraid that if we see him as he was. That no one will love him anymore. He is worried that he will disappoint us. He has a lot of pain in him, but he does not know how to deal with it. Everything his aunt and uncle had taught him, that is all he knows" Isabella said when she grabbed the hands of Minerva.

"Minerva, may I suggest that you take Harry and Bella for a first look at the memories that he want show us. Then there after we can do it all together, and Harry can stay outside of the Pensieve with Bella at his arm" she said.

Minerva nodded and told them that she already had agreed with Harry to do just that. Harry would also ask Bella if she will join us when they go.

That afternoon there was no more talk about memories. They came to the conclusion to have an afternoon full of fun. Around noon Augusta came by floo with Neville and Hermione following close behind her. Neville told them that Hermione could stay with them for the last week of the holidays, and also that her parents were okay with it because Augusta was her Magical Guardian now.

Half an hour later, Amelia and Susan joint them at Greengrass manor. It was a wonderful afternoon. Harry had got a book from Hermione. He himself had also given a book to her. It would be an afternoon to remember.

That afternoon they were all playing games around the table or outside. At the end of the afternoon Daphne had taken them along with her to fly around in the backyard. It really became a wonderful afternoon, and all worries seemed to disappear now that they were flying around.

Isabella and Amelia looked worried when they saw everyone on those brooms. But they all agreed that Harry and Bella were two naturals. The way they were flying was beyond their age. And Isabella had a hard time not to pull them from their brooms because they were doing dangerous things in her eyes.

David had called out that he would be their manager if they ever go pro. It was Hermione who shouted back that they were going to start their own team after their school years, and she was the best on a broom from all of them. And she was definitely not only just flying a meter above the ground because she was afraid. NO she was observing them from down under. She had told them with her nose in the air and a smile on her face.

*#*

That night the whole house was awakened by Bella who was screaming out in pain. "No, I will not do it. Harry help me he's hurting me. No. No. Harry Hhhhelp meeeee".

David was the first who was at Bella. With all the strength he could muster, he kept her down on the bed with much difficulty. Bella remained trashing around with her arms, while she continued to scream.

"Fetch Harry" exclaimed David.

Harry himself however was in a nightmare of his own. He was waving his arms around and screamed "Let me go you crazy lunatic. I need to go to Bella she needs me".

Isabella did not know what to do. She shook the arm of Harry but he did not wake up. From the other side of the house she heard David shouting again. "Bring Harry, I can't keep her down for much longer. She's going to hurt herself if she keeps on going like this".

Isabella took a levitation charm and levitated a sleeping and screaming Harry to the room of Daphne, because that was also the room where Bella was sleeping while she was with them.

"Let me go you, I need to go to Bella. She needs me" Harry screaming again.

"Harry help me he's hurting me, I cannot free myself." Bella's voice sounded through the house.

It was so strange now, the two children were lying side by side in a bed, and they both were having their own nightmare.

The adults did not really know what to do. They could give them a paralysis curse, but did not know if that would be a good idea. They knew that Voldemort could possess Bella inside her head, and also that they needed Harry to get her free and out of his grip.

Arabella did not know what possessed her but she grabbed the right hand of Harry. Then she grabbed the left hand from Bella and slammed the two of them together.

Call it intuition, call it fate but no one would ever know. Their hands locked in each other as if it was a hand that was put into a glove.

Precisely at that moment both of them shouted "NNOOO".

Harry was quiet for a second and pulled Bella against him, never letting go of her hand. Around them their aura glowed in a golden color. Currently there should be two auras but there was only the one aura they could see.

*#*

In the dream world there was an adult version of Bellatrix sitting on her mattress in the corner of the room. Suddenly she felt a hand in her hand and she looked sideways, there she saw Harry sitting beside her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Voldemort stood in the doorway and looked at Harry with loathing. "So there you are, the boy who lived, Harry fucking Potter. You are the one I wanted to see".

"I'm here just let her go" Harry shouted fiercely back at Voldemort.

"A-A- Ahh, not so fast Harry. CRUCIO" screamed Voldemort.

Harry screamed in pain and Voldemort looked with venom in his eyes at Bellatrix. "Bellatrix if you kill him now, he no longer has to suffer for your deeds. It's up to you, I can go on for as long as you want, or kill him en be done with it. Go on Bellatrix its simple just put your hands around his throat en squeeze the life out of him"

Bellatrix cried and sat down beside Harry, their hands still forged together. She could release him from his suffering. She only had to kill him, it was as simple as that and yet it was so difficult. Harry had so much pain, and she could end his suffering.

From the time Harry appeared in the room, the Adult Bellatrix sat on the corner of her mattress. She had the hand of her little Harry in her hand. She pulled his shivering and shaking form from the pain to against her breasts.

On the outside of the nightmare everyone saw that Bella pulled Harry against her chest, she was crying terribly.

Harry screamed and screamed. His muscles were tight and tense.

Everyone realized that he was under the Cruciatus curse, but they could do nothing about it.

In the dream Bellatrix brought her head to the head of Harry and lay her cheek against his. Slowly and softly she whispered in his ear. "Harry, I'm not going to kill you. I love you, your my little man. Outside I'm a kid. Here I'm all grown up. But i know I love you and I'm not going to kill you".

Through all the pain Harry had Voldemort could clearly hear him say. "Bella, I love you to. And I will not give up, I will help you".

It was then that the Auras around them turned blinding white. Voldemort got the full impact of the light and was thrown against the wall of that little room in the mind of Bella. The adult Bellatrix conjured a coffin and threw Voldemort in it and locked it on the outside. Harry was released from the curse and was breathing heavily.

As Harry lay in the arms of Bellatrix, the door of the room opened and in the doorway a blonde woman appeared.

"Harry!" She said.

Harry looked up and saw her standing in a white light.

"Harry," she said again. "You do not know me but you will get to know me. In a few years you will know who I am. For now I must ask something of you"

Harry just nodded.

"Harry Will you stay here and take care of Bella. She needs your help. Only you can beat that guy over there in that coffin, He's too strong for you now, the only thing you can do is keep him at a distance, and that you're doing wonderfully.

Harry, go train and help Bella, Bella will help you. I can see that she loves you that is something that is not so difficult. Please protect Her Harry. That coffin will trap him for a couple of weeks. But even then he will come out of it. Go train Harry and keep her safe. Keep her safe that is very important Harry" she almost begged him.

Harry nodded again and pulled Bellatrix into a deep hug. It was at that moment that Bellatrix turned back to the little Bella she was on the outside. The blonde woman walked away and they were both crying while they awake from the nightmare, Harry from the pain and Bella from what she had done to Harry.

The white aura that was around Harry and Bella changed in color and it slowly became two different auras again. Harry had a red aura around him and Bella a blue aura, and slowly they were fading from view.

Isabella sank into a chair and held her head in her hands. "Harry is been placed under the Cruciatus curse, we need Poppy here and we need her right away" she told them softly. "I could feel his pain and it was bad. Many adult would not last as long as he has. And I also felt a fourth person in their midst. This was different than Voldemort. It was a woman and she was nice only I don't know who it is".

Minerva had sent her Patronus to tell Poppy what had happened and to come to them. It was only a couple of minutes later when Poppy arrived. She waved her wand over Harry. Who was still holding his arms around Bella, and Bella was holding on to him, and had in the meanwhile fallen asleep.

David had carefully tried to pull them apart but that did not work. "It's like Hagrid is keeping you in a bear hug" he said smiling.

According to Poppy Pomfrey everything was alright with both of them, they only need rest and lots of it. Whatever had happened in the dream had asked a lot of them both.

A/N: affectus sentiat, is Latin for gevoelens voelen in dutch, and in English it is emotions experience. I got this from Google translate.


	24. (BSC 1) C24 Christmas holidays part thre

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story of a fan.

(BSC 1) C24 Christmas holidays part three.

A night like this took a lot out of Harry and Bella. This was also one of the reasons they were left lying in their bed until they woke up naturally.

It was eleven o'clock in the morning when Bella and Harry finally came down.

Astoria immediately ran to those two just like Daphne did.

"How are you two" Daphne asked as she took them both into a hug. Harry still had an occasional convulsion.

The convulsions were the remains of the Cruciatus Curse that Harry had suffered through out that night. That was what Minerva had told him, it was also something that could take a day or two. After lunch, something they were forced to eat by the adults. It was now time to go en prepare for the afternoon.

Minerva took Harry into another room. There, she showed him how to put his memories into the Pensieve.

As they stood beside it, she told him it was still his choice. And also what memories they were allowed to see. She herself took one memory of her own and put it on a side table in a jar.

Even Harry looked surprised when she did it, it was something he did not expect her to do.

"This is a very important memory for me, Harry. And now that I know I'm your grandmother, it has become more and more valuable to me. And I think you will find it something you would like to see for yourself".

After Harry had finished sorting his memories, he went to get Bella from the other room. Together they left the room and three hours later they came back out. Minerva and Bella had tears in their eyes. That they had been crying was not a surprise. It was something they had expected after having read a few pieces from the red book. But Minerva also had a small smile on her lips.

Harry on the other hand was walking with a wide grin on his face into the room. He was as they say up in the clouds. He was holding the hand of Bella and was looking at his grandmother with that same smile.

Minerva strode toward David and picked up his glass that was filled with fire whiskey from his hands. Well actually, she jerked it almost out of his hand. And with one big sip she emptied it at one gulp. "It will be better if you would take two bottles of that stuff with us to the room David, we will need them." She said with a glance at David.

Daphne, Hermione, Neville and Susan were allowed inside to see the memories.

The wait was now for Amelia and Augusta. But also for Isabella, she was in fact bringing Astoria to one of her friends, because Astoria did not have to see the memories according to the adults. And also to keep it a secret, for as long as possible.

At first Minerva did not want the kids to see any of the memories. But Augusta and Isabella insisted on it. It was after all the children who had seen the scars for the first time, and who had brought the adults together. And also because the children would be together in the magical world after this, that's why they had to know everything about Harry. Only in this way they could make their friendship stronger. Their friendship was more important than anything else. And it would also help them to protect Harry. Was what Daphne had told them. (None of the adults would understand at the time how important those words would be.)

Together they left for the room. Bella sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand and gently rub the back of it with her thumb.

Harry looked at her and asked. "What do you think Bella will they still look at me an not blame me or judge me".

"Harry I love you, you know that. Now please stop asking those questions, you are not to blame for any of it. Those things were done to you by your aunt and uncle. You did not asked for it. Our friends and their parents who are now in that room will only love you more. I know I have. And I also know Grandma Mini does" Bella told him urgently.

Harry laughed a little but he knew it was true.

* # *

Minerva had brought others into the room and let them stand around a Pensieve.

"Before we start, I first want to say something. What you will soon see is not one of the nicest things you will ever see. We will take a short break after every memory. It will be something that we will need to do. It has not been easy for Harry, actually his life has been a hell for him. The only good thing he had in his life was Bella.

The memories will speak for themselves. Although I know it's not the worst memories that he allows us to see. I myself found them bad enough".

She looked at the young people in their midst. Astoria was with a friend so they had no worries about her when this was over. "If any of you do not want to see another memory you may sit the next one out or leave the room. We will not hold it against you. I also will tell after every memory why it happened. We will begin with a soft memory that was what Harry told me".

All together, they nodded and stood closer to the Pensieve. Then Minerva threw the first memory in the Pensieve. This is the sleeping cupboard of Harry, they just had a party. And Harry here is six years old, "she said. Everyone put a finger into the Pensieve and closed their eyes. Through sort of a dream state they were sucked into the memory at the same time.

**_It was late at night, and it was very dark. Harry sat in a corner and was shivering from the cold. He had a thin pants and a t-shirt._**

**_His aunt came out and shouted. "Boy, the guests are gone you can come inside now. Or you can stay outside, you have a minute."_**

**_Harry scrambled up and raced into the kitchen while he was still shivering from the cold. _**

**_"Here is your sandwich, which will be your supper and now into your cupboard" Petunia said with a snarl._**

**_Harry took the sandwich and looked at his aunt. In his eyes you could see the disbelief and grief he felt._**

**_The clock on the wall showed that it was half past two in the morning._**

**_His uncle grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and dragged him behind him down the hallway; he stopped at the cupboard under the stairs._**

**_When he opened the door, everyone could see that there was a mattress inside the cupboard. Harry was pushed roughly into the cupboard. On the outside you could hear his uncle close the door with a padlock. The only light in the cupboard came from the grille on the door._**

**_Inside the cabinet everyone again saw the mattress, a dilapidated and dirty blanket, a saggy pillow, and on the left there were a few small books and an empty milk bottle. and a small Harry, with a dry sandwich still in his hands._**

The memory faded and everyone came out of their dream state. David looked questioningly at Minerva.

she sighed deeply and began to tell what they had seen.

"It was the first day of Christmas, earlier that day, Harry had to make all the snacks for the guests those were to come in the evening, and he himself had to go outside after he was finish with the snacks. It was at six o clock when he went outside and he was not allowed inside or to show himself. When it was two thirty in the night he was allowed to come in. That cupboard was his bedroom until he came to Hogwarts. That was also the place where he was imprisoned. His dinner often consisted of a piece of dry bread, and a glass of water. And the empty bottle that was there, that was his toilet. That blanket and pillow were with him the day me and Albus brought him there".

It was the first memory and the anger was clearly felt in the air.

Everyone went back to standing around the Pensieve. Minerva threw the second memory in the Pensieve and said. "This is a memory of Marge Dursley, she is the sister of his uncle" together they reappeared in the dream state.

**_Harry sat in a corner of the room. His uncle and aunt sat on the bench and were talking. In the chair near the window sat a fat woman. She was almost as fat as his uncle._**

**_Harry was doing everything to be as quiet as possible._**

**_"Boy, come here and bring us our Coffee"._**

**_"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry said in a friendly tone. In his face you could see a few bruises. Also on his bare arms you could see a few bruises and red welts._**

**_Slowly there was a beginning of a conversation between his uncle and the sister of his uncle. "That disgusting boy has to be extremely grateful that you have taken him into your home like that. What did his mother actually do?" Marge said and asked._**

**_"Not a lot she was unemployed" his uncle said._**

**_"That's something you can see in that boy. Look how slowly he brings our Coffee" Marge Dursley snapped._**

**_Harry was no more than five years old in that memory._**

**_"And what did his father do exactly" Marge asked his uncle._**

**_"He was also unemployed. And always looking for work," he answers._**

**_"Yes I can see it all now. His father was definitely an alcoholic, one who does not know what he's doing, and someone whose children have to take care of themselves, because he is too drunk to do it. Someone who does not even know what a job really is. Yes you can see it all in that boy of them. He is lazy, probably not good at school, always in trouble for this or that. And then he has two parents who just killed themselves. Misfortune my ass they have just committed suicide, and dumped their layabout of a boy on your doorstep. I would have left him outside. But then again my heart is not as good as yours Petunia "Marge said in a slimy way._**

**_Harry put the coffee down on the table and spilled a little of it on the table. From out of nowhere Marge took a swing at Harry. "Can you not look what you're doing you ungrateful dog" she yelled out._**

**_Harry came down a meter away against another chair. On that chair sat his cousin Dudley Dursley. Harry had fallen against his chair and was now looking dazed out of his eyes. His cousin looked at Harry and literally kicked him away from his chair._**

"This often happened when Harry accidentally spilled or dropped something" Minerva said when they were back outside the Pensieve. "The next memory I will show you is one of Harry where he was punished for accidental Magic. There was a letter that came from his school. He had accidentally turned the hair of a teacher a beautiful shade of blue.

**_Harry came home from school. His aunt stood at the window and pointed angrily at him, he had to come around the back of the house. In the garden she was waving a letter in his face._**

**_"Look here" she snapped. "This is a letter I received from your school. Can't you do anything normal, even at school you have to behave as a freak? What will they be thinking of us" she told him._**

**_Harry looked at her, you could clearly see that he did not understand what was happening._**

**_She took a broom out of the shed and was now standing in front of him with the broom in her hand. From out of nowhere she pushed him hard with the broom and he fell to the ground. "I want you to take out all the nettles and thistles from the garden. When you're finished you can go to bed without supper. Sunday evening you can come out of your cupboard, and that's only if you behave" she snapped._**

**_Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in the garden and was taking the nettles from the garden. His little hands were red from irritation and were covered with bumps. Every time he had taken a nettle out of the garden he had to scratch himself._**

**_His aunt was sitting in a lawn chair, and was watching him with a small smile. Beside her chair there was a small table. And on that table were two garden gloves, which he was not allowed to use. When his uncle came home, he was told all about the letter and its punishment. His uncle grabbed him roughly and literally threw him into his cupboard._**

**_Harry came hard with his shoulder against the wall. Rubbing his sore shoulder, he saw the door closed again. He also heard how the padlock was again placed on the outside of the cupboard door._**

The memory was over.

David walked away and roughly grabbed a glass of fire whiskey, this he drank at once and growls when he placed it back on the table. Then he filled a glass for everyone and passed them around.

Daphne went to sit in a corner and began to cry softly.

Isabella sat down next to her daughter and listen to what she was saying.

"Why has all of this happened to Harry?" She asked. "He was our hero, he saved us all. Everything we know about him from the books is a lie," she screamed.

It took Isabella almost ten minutes to calm Daphne down a bit. Isabella gently asked if she wanted to skip the next memory.

"No" Daphne snapped at her mother. "I want to know everything about Harry. Soon we have to go back to school, there we have to help him. There for I want to know what I have to do to help him," she cried out with determination in her voice.

Isabella and the others looked at her with admiration.

Neville, Susan and Hermione all nodded, they all agreed with Daphne.

"This is one of the memories why Harry was so afraid in the kitchen" Minerva said when she took out the next memory. And together they went back into the Pensieve.

**_It was early in the morning. Harry was about seven years old. He was preparing breakfast for his family. His aunt and uncle sat at the table and growled that he had to hurry up. Harry took one pan full of sausages to the table and was already preparing another one. There already was a pile of scrambled eggs on the table, and his Cousin shoveled everything inside without breathing. His uncle screamed that he had to bring another pan with bacon to the table for his Cousin._**

**_Little Harry could keep up the demands with great difficulty. Harry was now bringing the last pan that was full of bacon to the table. All the food had placed on the plates was already gone. With only two steps to go, Harry accidentally grabbed the hot pan with his bare hand. It was so hot that you could hear his hand hissing. Harry dropped the pan out of fear and pain. His aunt jumped and grabbed the pan from the floor. With a big wave she took the pan that was now in her hand, and slammed Harry full on his back. Less than a minute later he was again thrown into his closet, his hand red from the burn and his back hurting from the pan that had hit him._**

Nobody dared to say anything after that memory. They were all furious. Amelia was writing something down in a notebook. In addition, she growled again and again. "Oooo I will get for this Albus, this time you will not get away with just a warning".

It was clear to the children, the adults were not really happy with what they saw. the children were just sad about Harry.

Minerva had again filled a glass of fire whiskey and was now looking a little sad.

"The next memory is one of three parts. This is one of those Memories where we will see where the scars on his body came from. If they're coming into the basement, I would ask you to think about what you want to do. What you will see are the reasons for the scars. You may watch, but it is not pleasant to look at. You are also allowed to leave the memory" Minerva said.

**_It was a beautiful summer day. Harry was running away quickly. In the background you could hear screams from some guys who were chasing him. They were insulting him while they were running after him. He was a monster, a freak, a monstrosity that was not worth the air that he was breathing. Harry got pushed from behind and rolled on the ground. The boy's that were chasing him were his cousin and four of his friends. They gathered around him and began beating him at random._**

**_Harry struggled against his cousin and found a way to get loose. He scrambled to his feet and made a run for it. Behind a wall, he crouched down and looked around him. In the distance he saw a girl about his age._**

"That's Bella" Daphne exclaimed.

Minerva nodded and everyone saw that Bella had a few red scratches on her arms and her face just like Harry had, but they said nothing about it.

**_Harry immediately ran away. A little further on he was overtaken again. He was pushed against a wall and got another hit. Dudley stood over him and pulled his fist back and brought it back to Harry. Harry ducked and Dudley hit the wall hard. Screaming in pain Dudley let go of Harry and Harry made another run for it._**

**_The memory changed into another._**

**_Harry was sitting in the back garden. Dudley came walking into the garden and looked at Harry with a smile. At the kitchen door, he called out for his mother with a sad voice. Petunia came out and Dudley showed her his bloody fist. "Look mummy, look what Harry has done to me" he said with fake tears running from his eyes._**

**_Petunia immediately began yelling at Harry like a mad Hippogriff. Her Dudley could have been killed she Screamed. And it did not matter how many times Harry said that Dudley had hit him first. It was her Dudley that was hurt. She was treating him like he was run over by a car. And all the blood and bruises Harry had was of no importance. Her Dudley was the victim here._**

**_The memory turned into another from later that day._**

**_Harry was pulled roughly from out of his cupboard. His uncle dragged him into the basement. In passing, you could see Dudley sitting in his chair with his hand wrapped up in a bandaged. Harry however still had all his dried blood under his nose and on his clothing. His uncle literally threw him down the stairs and into the basement._**

**_"You dare to hurt my son like that" he cried fiercely. "You could have broken his hand you could have killed him. You don't think I would just leave it at that now did you" his uncle shouted while his spittle flew everywhere and into the face of Harry_**

**_His uncle literally pulled the sweater that Harry was wearing from his body. There you could already see that Harry had many scars on his back. While his uncle shouted at Harry he was pulling his belt from his trousers. He slammed Harry to the ground en began hitting him with the belt and the belt buckle._**

**_Five minutes into the third part of the memory._**

Daphne could not hold herself any longer. She ran to Harry and tried to protect him. "Stop it, Stop it. Please make him stop" Daphne screamed through her sobs.

**_But it did not help the memory went on and the belt went through Daphne end hid Harry again and again on his back and torso._**

Isabella took Daphne into her arms and looked with horror at the memory which went on and on.

**_Vernon Dursley just kept hitting Harry again and again. Blood flowed over the back and chest of Harry and here and there on his body he began to turn blue. Harry was still lying on the ground when his uncle put his belt back around his waist. He reached down and grabbed Harry by the arm. Without saying a word he pulled him to the Cupboard and threw him into the cupboard. Vernon locked the door and the memory stopped_**

The memory disappeared.

Everyone in the room was looking for a chair. Nobody said anything or could say anything.

Hermione had been crying since the second memory and could only cry more. Neville had an arm around her shoulder and held her against his chest, while he himself was crying just as hart.

Susan was crying in the arms of her auntie Amelia.

And Amelia was only swearing a lot. Although she did it gently, the majority could still hear her.

David was just looking at the Pensive with hate in his eyes. "I will go and I will kill him. I don't care anymore, just throw me into Azkaban. But I'm going to kill Albus Bloody Dumbledore".

Isabella did everything she could to calm her husband down.

Augusta had not spoken since the first memory. But now she did take the floor. "Arabella when did you find out that Harry was hit with a belt" was her question.

"I do not know Augusta but I saw the first scars when he was three years old. I do not know if they were from a belt or something else. But that was the first time he came to me" Arabella Said with tears in her eyes.

It took nearly half an hour before they could look at the next memory. The children would not go into this memory; they just could not take another beating like that. Minerva also decided that this would be the last memory from Harry they would watch. She still had seven to go but everyone already knew enough. This was one Harry had asked her to show them. And the last memory was the one from her. All together they went back into the Pensieve, and the children sat in a corner.

Only Daphne went along with the others. She insisted that she knew what it was. Harry had become very important to her and she promised herself to do everything she could for him.

**_It was early in the morning. Harry was woken up by a banging on the door of the cupboard under the stairs. The door was pulled open with a bang. His uncle pulled him out and pushed him into the kitchen. "Make my breakfast boy and do not dare to let it burn" Vernon snapped._**

**_There little Harry was standing at the counter. The dried blood Showed you that the night before he had another beating like they had just seen. He stood at the sink and his face was contorted with pain. With difficulty he could prepare the food and bring it to the table, and there on the table were now mountains of food. Harry had the bacon eggs and sausages made with pain written all over his face. And then he sat down at the table._**

**_To their surprise, his aunt was filling his plate for him. When they saw what she had put on his plate they got it. Harry had a small piece of bacon. Half eaten sausage where Dudley had eaten the other half of. And a tablespoon of eggs._**

**_"Eat up and get back into your cupboard this is all you get for today. That's your punishment for what you have done to my little Dudley" Petunia snarled at Harry with hatred burning in her eyes._**

**_Harry emptied his plate in four bites and walked painfully to his cupboard. He was halfway inside when his cousin slammed the door against his back. Harry was pushed into his cupboard and fell painfully down on his mattress._**

The memory disappeared. David, who had just calmed down, was again beside himself with rage. There was a lot he wanted to do, but everyone told him it could not and should not be done. But how could he let this happen, how could they let Dumbledore do what he was doing. his thoughts were interrupted by a soft sobbing.

Arabella cried softly in a corner of the room. When asked why she was crying, she looked a little happy. "I'm sorry I'm not happy about all of this. But every year after I had discovered what Harry was undergoing at the hands of the Dursleys. I went to Albus and told him, I said how bad it was. Nobody was allowed to know, he told me, and he did not even believe me not really. And now finally there are people who believe me, Harry finally gets some help". It was a plea from Arabella which eventually had been heard.

Minerva waited before everyone looked at her again. "I will only show you one more memory. This is the memory why Harry came out laughing.

All together they went back standing around the Pensieve. And this time the kids also went along. They were all back in the dream state.

**_Minerva stood by a large door. It slowly opened, and everyone recognized James Potter standing at that door._**

**_Isabella told the youngsters it was the father of Harry._**

**_"Hey Minerva come inside you'll soon see him. He is so beautiful and he has my hair, and he has the eyes of Lily. Come on come on quickly" James shouted excitedly._**

**_"James take it easy, I'm coming, I'm here and I'm going with you." Minerva smiled at James, who was nearly jumping in front of her with the joy of a child. With difficulty she followed him through the corridors and up the stairs._**

**_James almost ran to a room that was at the top of the stairs. He threw open the door_**

**_"Lily she's here, she's finally here." exclaimed James_**

**_There in the corner on a rocking chair sat Lily Potter. In her arms was a small bundle of blue cloths. In these cloths was a baby with tousled black hair and green emerald eyes. "Come in Minerva, this is Harry. Harry James Potter. We named him after his grandfather" Lily said with a smile on her face._**

**_There and then Minerva should have known that she was the grandmother of Harry James Potter. The father of James was called Charlus Potter. And the father of Lily Potte / nee Evans was named Arnold Evans. At least she thought that at the time. The husband of Minerva McGonagall was named Harry Henry Augustus McGonagall._**

**_Minerva looked at the little boy who was lying in the arms of his mother._**

**_"Is he not the most beautiful boy you have ever seen Minerva. Look that's my son. My son, I am so happy Minerva. Look how beautiful he is, I love him so much". James almost screamed out with joy._**

**_Lily looked at Minerva and smiled. "He really is very happy with his son Minerva. Last night he spent the whole night at the side of his crib. He just sitting there and watching our Harry with that smile on his face, the same smile he is wearing now" Lily said to Minerva._**

**_James was dancing small circles of joy. "My son, Harry James Potter my son"._**

**_Minerva and Lily giggled at the words of James Potter and the joy on his face._**

**_"He's beautiful Minerva. Our little Harry James Potter, I love you so much my little boy, I love you so much" Lily told her little Harry and Minerva with a smiling face. "Here Minerva take Harry on your lap. He is allowed to be pampered by his grandmother"._**

"This again was such a moment where I should have paid more attention. And again I did not realize what she had just said." Minerva told the rest.

**_Minerva was sitting there with the baby Harry on her lap, just rocking back and forth in the rocking chair watching the green eyes of Harry._**

**_ Harry who was looking up at her, with a little rattle sound coming from his mouth._**

**_James had his arm placed around Lily's shoulder. Both of them had a satisfied smile on their face. And everyone could see how happy Lily and James were with their son Harry._**

**_From out of nowhere Minerva began singing, Oh Danny boy. And baby Harry fell asleep in her arms with the tiniest smile that you could see._**

The memory faded again and everyone came out of their dream state. Isabella took Minerva into a hug. "That was very beautiful Minerva. Now Harry at least knows that his parents really loved him, and that they loved him deeply. This has done him a world of good" she whispered in Minerva's ear.

Everyone also understood the smile that Harry had. This was probably the first time he had seen his parents. And the first time he really heard them say that they loved him.

They all came out of the room and looked up in surprise.

Bella and Harry had prepared the evening meal. They had made a delicious stew with potatoes and lots of vegetables. One by one they took Harry in their arms, they all told him they loved him. Then they also hugged Bella. They knew what she had done for Harry over the last two years. The food was eaten with pleasure. And Harry knew that no one was angry or disappointed in him.

Five days later they were back at school and there was a lot they had to keep secret, from a lot of people.


	25. (BSC 1) C25 In the darkness of the night

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 1) C25 In the darkness of the night.

It was five days later when everybody was back at school. Bella walked with Harry to the main hall. The Christmas holiday was over and everyone was back at school, reluctantly for the most amounts of students. Together with their friends, they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Bella looked around a bit and saw to her amazement, that Ron Weasley was sitting at their house table. She did not know why he was there but it still was very odd that he suddenly sat down at their house table.

Ron got up and sat between her and Harry. "Hey Harry, I'm in Gryffindor now" he said.

Harry was going to say something but Ron just went on.

"yeah it was crazy though. Albus Dumbledore came to the burrow that's our house and told us that the sorting hat had made a mistake, so he put me into Gryffindor. And yes, I'm sorry about last time but I was so angry with you. You know when you said that to my mother. I know it was stupid of me" Ron said it in a slimy tone.

Bella heard it and was already getting really angry at Ron.

Harry was looking at him with a little revulsion, and did not know what to say.

Bella however could not hold back any longer. "Ron would you please go away, I was sitting next to Harry and while it may be fun for you that you're in Gryffindor now. You are still no part of our group so please with all due respect Ron. GET LOST" Bella told him in a very irritated tone.

Ron looked at her, at let his eyes go from her top to her bottom and back up, and then he let his eyes roll around in his head and wrinkled his nose in a disgusting way. With an estimating glance he looked again at Bella and wrinkled his nose for a second time.

"Do I have to believe that the great Harry Potter likes to hang around with filth like you" Ron exclaimed in a haughty tone.

Now it was Harry who stood up. He glanced at Ron and grabbed the hand of Bella. Harry took her and went to the other side of the table to sit diagonally opposite of Ron. While he did that he also took Daphne by the hand, and took her along with him and Bella.

Neville heard what Ron had said, and he also and what Harry did, so he did the same with Susan and Hermione. There they sat together and were giving dirty looks at Ron.

Harry gave Ron a dirty look. "Yes Ron, I, the great Harry Potter like to hang around with these people. These are my friends. And I do not think that you could be one of them. Especially if you start by telling my friends are filth" Harry told him in a passionate and angry tone. He could not have it when someone said things like that to his friends.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Mr. Weasley only wanted to offer his apologies and you are taking it in this way. That's not really friendly either now is it Harry". Dumbledore said as he looked at him with that twinkle in his eye.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. By now he knew what Dumbledore had done to him and his grandmother.

Dumbledore didn't know that Harry already knew a lot about him. And he also did not know that Minerva was standing behind him.

Harry, however, looked right back at him just as intently and piercingly as the headmaster was looking at him. "I am sorry headmaster. But an excuse that's immediately followed with an insult and it was an insult to one of my friends no less. Unfortunately I cannot in good conscience see that as a excuse headmaster. You see, Bella here is one of my friends, a friend who has a special place in my heart. And she's definitely no filth like he likes to call her" Harry said angrily

Bella who was sitting next to Harry gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Harry" she stammered.

Harry nodded to Bella but kept his eyes on the headmaster. "And headmaster" Harry said. "May I ask you why you call him Mr. Weasley and me only Harry. Am I less worthy of your respect than Mr. Weasley is".

Dumbledore knew that he had been tossed from the frying pan in to the fire. And Harry was serving his dish cold.

Minerva who was standing behind him walked away while she was chuckling behind her hand. It was a memory that she just had to share with the rest.

Dumbledore looked at him "I'm sorry Mr. Potter you're absolutely right." with a look at Harry and at Bella.

Bella who was looking just as angry at Dumbledore said nothing.

He walked away again with his nose in the air.

Ron, who was oblivious to what was happening, again wanted to go and sit down between Harry and Bella. But this time he was pushed away by Fred en George.

Minerva was sitting at the upper table and looked at Bella and Harry with a small smile on her face. She could see that Bella and Harry were already laughing with their friends. Minerva saw that they had a good time and her smile grew a little bigger. What she did not understand was why Ronald Weasley was suddenly in Gryffindor. Something had happened during the Christmas holidays, but she did not know what it was. So it was definitely something she would not like.

Bella was talking quietly with Daphne and Hermione when all of a sudden someone was standing behind them.

"Daphne if you are through with these lesser people, then there is always a place for you with us in Slytherin. That's where a real Greengrass is supposed to be. So as you can see I am now in Slytherin"

It was Draco Malfoy who was standing behind her.

Daphne turned around slowly and looked Draco strait in the eye. "I'm sorry Draco, but I'm a Gryffindor. My father gave me his blessing".

Draco looked at her with a sneer on his face. "Daphne you know that you belong to me. when my father is done with the marriage contract between you and me, ha ha, then you are mine".

The look of Daphne went from a dirty to an angry look, and was immediately followed by a look of fear.

Harry saw it and stood up. "Draco Daphne is one of our group and if I can do something about that contract then I will do that. You just leave her alone" Harry said with a little venom in his voice.

"Potter, I will get her as my trophy wife, and there is no one that can keep her away from me, and certainly no Potter" Draco sneered. Draco gave him a dirty look and walked away almost laughing out loud.

Bella gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "You've done that beautifully Harry".

However, Harry did not know why he did it but he had done it and he would do it again. After they finished their breakfast they all walked back to their common room.

Draco was waiting for them at a staircase. "POTTER!" He shouted.

Harry who was followed by Bella and Daphne walked up to Draco.

"Potter, I challenge you to a duel at midnight in the forbidden corridor on the third floor" Draco said.

Harry looked at him and thought for a moment.

Neville who stood behind him said. "Okay Draco I am his second." Draco nodded and walked away.

Harry looked at Neville "What is a second man, and why are you that for me" Harry immediately asked of Neville.

"That's nothing special. It means that if you cannot fight Draco, that I will take your place and do it for you. But we both know that Draco means nothing".

Harry nodded to Neville but could not really say he was reassured. Neville himself was not really that good in stressful situations.

It was half past twelve in the evening When Harry, Bella and Daphne secretly left the common room. Neville came a few minutes later to not draw any suspicion. Slowly the four of them walked to the corridor at the third floor. None of them had seen Ron. Ron was walking under an invisibility cloak right behind them. It was almost midnight when they were in the forbidden corridor. And of course Draco was nowhere in sight.

"You see, I was right, that weasel did not even dare to show himself. He's just a scared little Flubberw ..." exclaimed Bella suddenly.

"What are you doing out of bed at this time of night." came the voice of Professor McGonagall who suddenly came from out of the other side of the corridor.

The four friends knew right there and then that they were in big trouble. Draco had tricked them and they had walked right into the trap.

And just then right next to the professor, there was a huge clatter of gear and armor. There was a sound of someone hitting something.

"Ouch Sodeknetter". Ron screamed out in pain.

Minerva blew the invisibility cloak with a whirlwind spell off of Ron. One moment she was quiet by bringing her lips into a thin line and then she exploded. She went off in a rage.

Harry and Bella were not spared in her tirade. They were going to get a big penalty that was something that was obvious and it spoke for itself. And all the individuals who were in the corridor would lose twenty points from their house that was totally a hundred points. They all were brought back to their common room, Bella and Harry had to wait and outside of the portrait of the lady. Ron was also not allowed to go inside.

"Mr. Weasley, first of all how is it that you are in Gryffindor. And secondly, how did you get this cloak?" Minerva asked.

Ron looked at the professor and started to grin wide. "I'm in Gryffindor now because Professor Dumbledore told us that the sorting hat had made a mistake that was what he told my mother and father. And the cloak, I got that from him as a gift. So I would like to have it back now. Otherwise I would have to tell it to Dumbledore. "The smug grin Ron had on his face did not last much longer.

"Mr. Weasley. You will not get this cloak back from me. It is not for Professor Dumbledore to give it away, this cloak does not belong to Professor Dumbledore. This is a cloak from the Potter family. As you can see on the cloak there is still the weapon of the Potters. So it's not the property of Professor Dumbledore. Although you say you have received it from Professor Dumbledore.

I will talk with him about it, and you will not be bothered about this any longer. Now inside and go to bed" McGonagall snapped at him.

"Now for you two" she said while she looked angry at Bella and Harry. How do you get it into your heads to run through the corridors at this time of night, and especially you, Harry" she looked at both of them severely. "Harry I'm sorry but as you're Grandmother, I do not think this is funny at all".

Harry lowered his head and looked apologetically at the ground.

"You have disappointed me Harry" Minerva went on.

Harry knew he had done wrong. What he did not know was that his father had done the same thing when he was at Hogwarts. And that his grandmother had taken his father out of the corridors more than once.

Minerva always wondered how his father could get away from her and unseen for so many times. But the cloak which she had in her hands gave her an idea as how he had done it.

"Bella, I had expected better of you too. So I'm sorry but I'll have to tell Arabella about this". With Those last words they were sent inside? And Minerva hid a small smile behind her hand. Just like his father she thought.

Bella told the whole story to Susan and Hermione. Harry told Daphne and Neville about what happened outside the portrait. He did not tell them that is was his Grandmother that had found them. There were still too many students in the common room and also because Ron was still there.

That morning the group was sitting ashamed at the breakfast table. Everyone had seen that there were a hundred points missing from their house. Hermione and Susan knew what had happened but wisely kept their mouths shut about what had happened.

Professor McGonagall joined them at the table and said. "You four and Mr. Weasley will surve your detention tonight at midnight with Hagrid. He will wait for you at the main entrance".and then she walked away.

There were some who had heard what Professor McGonagall said to them, and they headed straight at them furiously telling them how wrong they were. It was a scandal that they had lost so many points from their house.

Only Fred and George were sitting on their knees. "We are not worthy of you, we are not worthy of you." They cried simultaneously.

Hermione chuckled at the sight of the twins. Fred would later tell her that they never lost a hundred points at once. And they had already pulled more jokes than half of Hogwarts together.

Susan asked for attention and pointed to Ron. Everyone immediately looked at the way she was pointing.

Ron stood by Dumbledore and seemed to really enjoy the talk that they were having. The face of Ron went slowly from a little smile into a broad smile.

Professor McGonagall also had been watching intently at what was happening.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked toward Harry. As he stood next to Harry, he first looked across the table. It was like he was estimating his friends for what they were worth.

"Harry my boy. I just heard that you and your group were caught on the third floor. And just like everybody else in this school, you know that that corridor was forbidden for anyone. I've also heard that you have received a penalty. Mr. Weasley was there at my request, and that's why he will not suffer the penalty. I have also heard that you also have a cloak from Mr. Weasley in your possession. I would like to have that cloak back. Now I know that you all have received a punishment so I will do nothing about it. I will however go to all your parents and tell them exactly what you have done. And I will also mention that if this kind of behaviour keeps happening that you and your friends will be removed from this school" he said in a fatherly tone.

Inwardly he hoped that he had made the children very frightened of what their parents would do to them, and that they would let Ronald Weasley into their circle of friends.

Harry who was struggling to suppress his anger did not know what to say. But the hand of Bella made sure he remained calm.

Daphne who had looked at it all stepped in front of Harry, Daphne gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Let me handle this Harry, for thinks like this, it mostly required a lady's touch".

Harry looked her straight in the eyes. He had seen the determination she had, and knew that it would be okay. The nod he gave her was almost invisible, but Daphne did see it and knew the she could do what she wanted to do. "Professor I regret this sincerely. But I must tell you that there are some misunderstandings. These misunderstandings you have probably overlooked. If you allow me, I would like to explain them to you".

Professor Dumbledore looked a bit surprised. It was not often that a pupil was against his judgment. That alone was something new, but also the tone in which this girl did it. That tone was formal and determined bud also a bit angry. The fact that Harry and Bella just sat down with little smiles on their faces did not go unnoticed by him.

Dumbledore continued to watch the girl who did not blink and also did not look him in the eye. Still, he was curious as to how a freshman thought to lecture him the great Albus Dumbledore. "Mrs. Greengrass, although I know that you're wrong, I'd like to hear why you think that I'm wrong".

This brought a small but a very evil grin to Daphne's face. She knew that Dumbledore thought of himself as the greatest wizard that ever lived. However, that he also thought that he could do no wrong that was something she did not know. "Professor respectfully but you just told us that the corridor on the third floor was prohibited for us students".

Dumbledore nodded and waited what else there was to come.

"That however was not what you told us at the beginning of the year. You told us the following and I quote. The corridor on the third floor is forbidden for any student who does not want to die an unbearable death. So that we were there is not prohibited. As long as we tell everyone that we do not mind to have an unbearable death. The time that we were there that is our fault, but we have done nothing wrong then for Professor McGonagall to find us outside the curfew. And on those grounds alone you cannot expel us from school. This because you yourself were caught several times outside the curfew, that's something that Hermione had read in Hogwarts a history, her favorite book".

Dumbledore knew that this girl was right, he also knew that she was a Greengrass So he had to admit that she was right. He himself was caught several times after curfew, and for them it was the first time. The threat of sending them out of school was therefore non effective. But he would not admit it he would keep his foot down, and certainly with the entire audience of the great hall now staring at him. "Miss. Greengrass, you told me that you had yet another point. I'm wondering what else I have done wrong".

Daphne looked at him and nodded. She waited a moment for the headmaster to rethink what she had said, and also to let him simmer a bit in his mind. Now, however, it came to the point that she wanted to make. Now she would also show Harry and the headmaster why she was a Greengrass, her mother did not raise stupid witches.

"Professor Dumbledore the cloak that you had given to Mr. Weasley was not yours to give away. That cloak still carried the coat of arms of the ancient and noble house of Potter. So the cloak is in reality still Harry's cloak, and there for it was not for you the give it to Mr. Weasley.

However, I can tell you that Harry does not have the cloak in his possession. It is in possession of Professor McGonagall, that's our head of house as you well know. So you cannot ask Harry to give you the cloak back to you. I have also learned from my father that if you got the family heirloom of the family of the ancient and noble house Potter. Then the coat of arms should disappear. However, this was not the case, so it was, and still is legally the property of Mr. Potter. And so it was not for you to give his property away". Daphne looked at the headmaster and could see that he did not like what he was hearing.

Harry whispered in her ear that she had done well. This brought a little smile to the lips of Daphne.

"Mrs. Greengrass, again I have to give you the same answer, and that is that you're right. It was indeed not for me to give away that cloak. Someday I have to apologize to Mr. Potter. And that is something I will certainly do when the time is right. I now also know that the sorting hat has made another mistake, and that you're also incorrectly divided. And that you will be transferred to Slytherin at the end of the week. I am convinced that you will be more at your place in Slytherin then you're in Gryffindor" Dumbledore said goodbye and walked away.

Daphne stood there with open mouth just watching the back off Dumbledore who was walking away from her. After a minute or three she slumped down on the bench. "I have been moved to Slytherin" she whispered. With fear in her eyes, she turned around to Harry and Bella and almost screamed to them. "Harry you have to help me, Bella you to. I do not want to be in Slytherin. If I'm there then Draco has his way, then I'm with him. He will do everything to win me over to him, and if it does not work then he will let His daddy do it. He would just take me or even curse me if that would be necessary. "Daphne said and slowly she began to cry.

Harry was now holding Daphne against his chest. She had started to cry freely now. Harry looked at the head table and looked straight at his grandmother.

Professor McGonagall saw the look of her grandson and immediately stood up. She went straight to Harry. "Mr. Potter what can I do for you" She asked him with a formal tone in her voice. She could not call her grandson by his name. She would not give anyone the impression that she favors him.

"Professor, I must inform you that headmaster Dumbledore's has withdrawn the punishment that you have given to Mr. Weasley. He also asked me to give back the cloak that belongs to my family to Mr. Weasley. On top of that he has transferred Miss. Greengrass to Slytherin. So I want to ask you these questions" Harry asked.

Professor McGonagall looked at him. Harry did ask her in a very formal way. "I see that the lessons you have received from Mr. Longbottom and Miss Greengrass, have done you well. So tell me Mr. Potter what are these questions that you wanted to ask me ".

Harry gave a faint smile and continued. "I would like to ask your permission as Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter, to allow me to get in touch with Mr. Greengrass of the ancient and noble house Greengrass. I'd like to offer him my help as Lord Potter, for the well being of his daughter miss Greengrass".

Neville looked quite pleased at Harry. Nobody as of yet even knew that Professor McGonagall was his Grandmother. The best part was that he asked her permission as his head of house. Everyone probably thought that he asked permission to perform his lordship duties from out of the school. However, he asked the permission from his temporary lord of his house, his own grandmother. Because Harry was too young, he had to have her permission.

Professor McGonagall was thinking hard for a moment. She could give Harry permission to handle himself as lord Potter. He did ask her permission in a very formal way, and also that he had to get in touch with David Greengrass. This would be a good lesson for him. She thought hard again, his was after all going against the school. She would discuss it with the sorting hat. It was however a real dilemma for her. "I regret to tell you this very much Mr. Potter. As the head of your house I have to refuse your request".

Harry looked surprised and disappointed at his grandmother. He had not seen Professor Dumbledore who was standing behind him. And who was now walking away again with a smile on his face.

Professor McGonagall however had seen him and therefore she had refused her grandson's request.

Professor McGonagall leaned towards him and began to whisper in his ear. "As head of house I cannot allow you to do this, as your Grandmother and head of the ancient and noble house of Potter. I give you until Friday afternoon before I myself will go to Professor Dumbledore about this. Think of this as a test for a future lord. And give me insight of what you're planning to do" Minerva McGonagall winked at him and stood straight. "Is there anything else Mr. Potter" She asked him immediately afterwards.

Harry immediately looked up at his grandmother and asked her. "Would you please take the memory of Hermione about what happened between Miss Greengrass and Professor Dumbledore? I need it for what I'm about to do. And if it is possible, I would like to make use of your classroom for an hour together with my friends".

McGonagall looked at him and nodded. Come to the classroom at five o clock then you and your friends can have it until dinner. There I will take the memory from Hermione" she said. After that Professor McGonagall walked away proudly, just thinking of her grandson. Her Harry who had began to turn into a worthy gentleman.

Harry looked at his friends and told them that they all had to be in the classroom at five a clock. There he would tell them what he was planning to do. But he immediately told them the reason for why he wanted to do it. "I'm mad at Professor Dumbledore because of what he did. I want to get back at him, and I think I know how to do that. I also want to help Daphne to remain in Gryffindor and I have to do as a Lord of my house. I now have permission from my Grandmother. But I want to do it well. So therefore I will need all of your help".

The friend nodded and told him they would be there. They did not know what he wanted to do, but he needed Bella and Hermione to do it, and those two he took to the for a walk around the lake and then to the library. The rest of them would meet up after their classes from that Day.


	26. (BSC 1) C26 help for Lady Greengrass

A/N: First everybody thanks for the reviews.

Second I want to thank four community's.

_Big and good stories_

_Good_

_Ladies of Potter ~ A Harry James Potter x female(s) Community _

_Youth without Youth_

I don't know why I deserve to be in those community's. but it's a honor for me that I,m good enough to be mentioned and to be in their Community. Thank you.

Third Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story of a fan.

(BSC 1) C26 help for Lady Greengrass.

It was five o'clock when the friends came into the classroom.

"Good day grandmother mini, thank you again for the use of your classroom". Harry said to his grandmother.

"No thanks needed, Harry, I'm happy to do it for you and your friends. Is it okay if I also stay and sit behind my desk with a friend" asked Minerva.

Together they looked up by those words. When they saw her pointing to the sorting hat, they immediately knew whom she meant, that the hat had not gone back to its place on the shelf in the office of Albus Dumbledore, was a real surprise for all of them.

Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk and wrote a quick note. "Harry is it okay if I just use Hedwig for this note. I know she will get it there quick" she asked.

Hedwig came flying though the window, while Minerva was still in the middle of asking her question.

Minerva had quickly written a letter to David Greengrass telling him that Harry wanted to contact him.

Hedwig flew out of the window with the note tied to her leg. It was still a big mystery how good the bond was between Harry and Hedwig. But it was certainly something very special and very big.

And while it was a mystery to the friends of Harry, Minerva knew that Hedwig was magically bonded to Harry. That was one of the things that Harry had surprised her with. The fact that an animal was bonded to a wizard or witch was not unusual. But to be bonded to a wizard that was so young, that was something new. And an owl was almost never bonded to a wizard or witch, they were mostly there for the whole family.

The friends were now sitting around the table and were all looking at Harry. Everyone knew that he wanted to help Daphne but nobody knew how he wanted to do that. But they had seen him walking around the lake with Bella and Hermione. There they had a whole conversation. And it often was the place where Harry came up with the best solutions. Harry coughed and looked at his friends.

"I lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter. My friends, I welcome you here at this table. I hereby formally ask for the assistance of the ancient and noble house Longbottom, and I hereby also formally ask for the assistance of the ancient and noble house Bones. One of our comrades has a problem. And it is serious enough that she will need the help of all of our houses.

The one that will need our help is the heiress of the ancient and noble house Greengrass. I want you to tell your representatives or the lord of your house about this problem and ask them for their help, ask them if they want to add their voice to ours".

Everyone was now looking at Harry with a questioning look in their eyes.

Only Bella and Hermione were laughing quietly behind their hands.

Professor, McGonagall did not know where it was going. Only the sorting hat beside her was chuckling, he apparently did understand what Harry was referring to.

Harry looked back at the sorting hat when he heard it snickering.

"Young Lord Potter may I assume that you are going to speak about this, to the board of governors'" asked the sorting hat solemnly.

Harry said that that was what he wanted to do, and he hoped he was able to pull it off with the help of his friends.

"That's very noble and very Slytherin of you. Young lord Potter. You had done well in Slytherin, as I say so myself. In all my years here at the school there is only one person who had tried to go against the school, and it was not successful" the sorting hat said.

Harry looked doubtfully at the hat. "May I ask who it was and why it was not successful".

"Yes, you may young lord Potter. It was the Lady McGonagall. Unfortunately why, that is something I'm not allowed to tell you, but it's obvious where your blood comes from. I will advise you if you miss something and help you where I can. Furthermore, I leave everything to you young lord Potter it is a noble cost you're aiming for" the hat told them.

Professor McGonagall was digging deep into her memory. She herself has never approached the board of governors, and she is the Lady McGonagall, but she was not the one who. Wait she had not been the only Lady McGonagall at that moment, it was Lilly who had tried it. That was about a magical guardian but she could not remember who it was, nor why.

Harry nodded at the hat and was once again standing in front of the table and proceeded with his telling. "I ask you to help one of our friends, Daphne Greengrass. This afternoon I along with Bella and Hermione went in search for a solution. In our search we found a number of things, and they are the following.

The first thing is that headmaster Dumbledore is allowed to put someone into another house. As headmaster, he is entitled to do so. However if he does something like that, he must first ask permission from the board of governors. I do not believe he has done so when he replaced Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. I do not believe that he will do it with Daphne. So it's up to us to come to the aid of Daphne Greengrass. Bella will tell you what we found and how we can do that".

Bella stood up and looked stirred at Harry. "Thank you lord Potter" she solemnly said. She glanced at her friends and began her story. "The large families have a seat in the Wizengamot. That according to their house and it's status. Now on the board of governors of this school it's not so much different. It is the big families who have a seat or who had one.

Hermione has done research on who owns what seat. Now there are 15 seats on the board of governors. We know of 6 seats from who they are. They are also the seats that we have. If we can get the vote of those seats, we can reverse any decision that headmaster does or takes.

The board of governors and Wizengamot are broadly the same. Harry is just like Neville and Susan too young to vote. But they are allowed to act on behalf of their house. In the case of Harry, he is allowed to transfer his vote to another house. We therefore want to pass the vote of House Potter, for this problem to House Greengrass. It is true that lord Greengrass in this case has the power to vote for Lord Potter. Harry will go and quote a letter to Lord Greengrass so he knows what we mean. Now Hermione is going to explain what we want to do, and which votes we will need".

It had become very quiet while Bella was telling her story.

Only the Sorting Hat appeared to have a lot of fun. "Well, yes, and possibly, good, that will do". Were the words he occasionally said in a whisper.

Hermione was shy and looked timidly around the table. Though she always wanted the attention in class with her good answers, now in front of her friends, she had a very different feeling about that. "I'll tell you what votes we have and we need," as Hermione looked around the table. "Neville and Susan when your question to your representative of your house to ask for their vote. McGonagall of you I would also ask your vote".

McGonagall looked at her uncomprehendingly, and waited to see what more she was going to say.

It was now that Hermione realized she had skipped a part. "Sorry about that" she said, "The board of governors are the following houses that have a seat on the board. On those seat are sitting Headmaster Dumbledore himself. Then we have McGonagall, Prosper, Malfoy, Greengrass, Potter, Black, and Longbottom. Bones, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Slytherin, Diggory, Nott. The six votes we need are, Potter, Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones, McGonagall, and Gryffindor".

Professor McGonagall didn't even know she had a seat on the board. But now that Hermione had told it she understood why she was never allowed to know anything. This again was something Dumbledore had kept from her.

Hermione was silent while everyone was counting on their fingers. She knew that they would all come to six votes. And they would all know they were two votes short. "So as you see we are two votes short" Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore cannot vote, because we are going against him. He also cannot give his vote to another house.

The vote off house Black is also one vote that is not countable, house black does not have a representative. And there is also no mention that it can be done by a different house or may be used by another house. We could go for the Gryffindor vote but that could get tricky. Because we do not want the headmaster to know that Harry has that vote. Then there are the other members. If we have one or two on our side than we could keep Daphne in our house, so our question is, ask your house for their help and let's form a block against Dumbledore. "Hermione was looking at Harry and gave him a nod.

Harry turned to the hat. "Do you think we can win it this way" Harry asked the sorting hat where he was now standing in front off.

The hat thought quietly about what Harry had asked. It did increase the tension in the room, but he still took his time. "Harry your Mother has tried it in the same way. She did not have enough votes. It is also the only way you can do this. If you still have a way to join with other members then, and only then do you have the biggest chance to success".

Daphne stood up and whispered something into the ear of Harry. Harry gave a broad smile and whispered it to Bella. Who turned to Daphne and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Now she turned to the group. "Okay you all write a letter to the head of your house. Aunt Mini would you please retrieve the memory from Hermione, then we can send it along with the letter from Harry. And would you take those letters to David Greengrass when you go there tonight. Then you can read them all there together".

Professor McGonagall stood up. "I will make sure that everyone is at the Family Greengrass estate this evening. Then you will all know tomorrow what we will do and if you have done well".

Everyone started their letter to their head of house.

Hermione and Bella were helping Harry with his letter, and it was a hassle to do it like a Lord of a house. But he succeeded with the help of Hermione and Bella and had a nice letter to give to Lord Greengrass.

Professor McGonagall had removed the memory from Hermione and placed it into a jar. Susan and Neville had given their letters to the professor Just as Harry and Daphne had done. In a separate room just next to the office of his grandmother, he read the letters out loud to the sorting hat. Who told him that it was the best thing he had ever heard. He himself had quickly looked at the memory of Harry from that morning, and laughed hard at the sight of Dumbledore.

*#*

After dinner professor McGonagall walked along the Gryffindor table. At the spot where Harry and his friends were sitting she kept silent. I will not be in my office tonight. You lions will go to bed after dinner and at midnight you will be at the entrance for your punishment. Angelina Johnson will take you there. Furthermore, everyone will be at the Greengrass tonight. So I do wonder if it will succeed Young Mr. Potter" Whit a smile and striding she left the great hall.

_House Greengrass, earlier that evening._

David was enjoying his tea at the table in the kitchen of house Greengrass. Hedwig flew through the open window and landed next to him on that table.

"Hey girl what's going on, and what do you have there, is that for me". David said a little childish.

Hedwig looked at him and David could swear that she had rolled her eyes at him.

David did however recognize Hedwig immediately. So it was only natural that he immediately called for Isabella. He removed the note from Hedwig's leg and gave her some water and some owl treat.

Isabella who was looking over his shoulder as he read the note.

_Dear David and Isabella._

_Harry asked me today if he may appeal to you as Lord Potter.  
Something did happen to Daphne today.  
I do not know what, but he takes it quite seriously.  
He wants to handle this as Lord Potter and he will need you in his plan.  
I will see this as a nice test as Lord Potter so I'll let him do it for now.  
He did ask for your opinion so we will see what it will be.  
There is nothing wrong with Daphne but it has something to do with the headmaster.  
She is healthy, so do not worry about it.  
Her friends are all standing behind her.  
I myself do not know what Harry is planning, but I think we also have to notify Amelia and Augusta.  
Is it okay if I come by tonight so we can discuss it?  
There I will have the memory of what it's all about.  
Harry does not want to tell me anything.  
For me it is as a surprise as it is for you._

_Minerva McGonagall._

David was reading the letter again for a couple of times and Isabella was smiling broadly.

"What?" David immediately asks his wife.

"You think our young Lord Potter is very special. I can feel the pride rising in you while you are reading that letter" She told him as she looked at him intently.

"Yes, he's a very special young man. I've rarely seen so many qualities in a young man his age. I also think that we can expect a lot from him, and am very curious about his request. Maybe it's wrong for me to say this, but his life up until now was maybe the best school he could have. I do not like it myself but it could be".

Isabella knew what her husband meant. It was a horrible life that Harry had, but his survival instinct could be very useful in the long run.

It was half past eight in the evening when the fire in the fireplace flared green. Minerva McGonagall came out of the fire and looked around the room. Amelia, Augusta and even Arabella were already there.

Minerva was completely in her happy zone and therefore immediately began talking. "Good evening, I have a letter for each of you and a request. I have also a memory from Hermione that we must first look at. I think that our young Lady's and young Lords will surprise you" Minerva said with a jovial smile.

It was therefore that they immediately looked at the Memory from Hermione. Minerva McGonagall was proud of the way Daphne had pushed the headmaster into a corner.

But David was very angry that the headmaster was about to place his daughter into Slytherin. He immediately wanted to go to the school and give the headmaster a piece of his mind. Minerva and Isabella were just able to keep him at bay before he could step into the fire.

"David, I think that this is what Harry wanted to talk about. I myself still do not know what he wants to do so let's just sit here and listen to them first okay. After that you can remove the beard from Albus hair by hair, if you still what to do that" Minerva said. After that Minerva took four letters from her pocket and handed them to Augusta, Amelia and David, there was also one letter for her. That was the one they would read first.

_Dear Lady McGonagall._

_On behalf of the ancient and noble house Greengrass.  
I want to ask you if you would please come into contact with Lord Greengrass,  
Of the ancient and noble house Greengrass._

_There are some rules being violated at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
These offenses are used in a regular occurrence.  
Although I cannot say it out loud I do believe that the power is abused by one magician by name that I cannot say.  
That is why I ask you Lady McGonagall,  
of the ancient and noble house McGonagall.  
If you would please come in contact with Lord Greengrass,  
of the ancient and noble house Greengrass.  
To find out what the whole story really is._

_Yours sincerely  
Daphne Greengrass. Heir of house Greengrass and the next Lady Greengrass.  
Of the ancient and noble house Greengrass._

David listened to it and was very impressed with his daughter. "She did very well. I assume that there will also be a little note from her within the letter of Lord Potter. There is no doubt about which magician they mean, Minerva, please, all I can say now is welcome in our midst Lady McGonagall of the ancient and noble house McGonagall".

Everyone was talking about it and agreed that it was very good and respectful, and that for children who were only eleven years old.

Amelia Bones was the next to open her letter and she also read it to the others.

_Dear auntie._

_I want to ask you if you could come into contact with Lord Greengrass.  
Something has happened at school that is something that shouldn't happen.  
Multiple rules are violated and abused by one headmaster.  
The reason why I'm asking you this is because young Lord Potter asked me to.  
It is a request for the board of governors.  
So when you're with Lord Greengrass it's in the name of our house Bones.  
Harry wants to do it very solemn.  
And I'm not sure but think he also wants to take Dumbledore down a peck or two._

_Greetings Susan Bones._

"Well Lord Greengrass. The ancient and noble house Bones awaits your request".

Everybody laughed when she said it whit a slice of humor.

Now it was Augusta's turn to read her letter out loud.

_To the Head Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom._

_I young Lord Longbottom take hereby my right as Lord Longbottom.  
To address the representative of house Longbottom._

_I have received a request by Lord Potter,  
of the ancient and noble house Potter._

_Young Lord Potter has asked me a request to unify our houses for a noble cost.  
It's about a thing that is happening at our school at this moment in time.  
I must therefore ask you to honor his request and to represent our house in this case.  
As Young Lord Longbottom, I ask you to come in contact with Lord Greengrass.  
That's Lord Greengrass of the ancient and noble house Greengrass.  
There you will learn what it is that is happening at our school.  
And also the rules that are regularly violated and abused. _

_I hope you will grant my request on behalf of our house Longbottom.  
As always I Young Lord Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom.  
Will be standing besides the ancient and noble house Potter like our house has done in the past. _

_Yours sincerely  
Young Lord Longbottom. _

Augusta had to blink away a small tear when she read the letter from her grandson. "He is getting really big, is he not my grandson" Augusta said with another small tear.

This earned her a lot of nods and admiration. David gave the letters he had to Isabella. He was still too angry with Albus about what he wanted to do to his daughter. So he himself thought the letters would not change anything, but he was open to what they would say. That was something he had to do, because Isabella would not forgive him if he did not.

The first letter was from Daphne.

_Dear Father. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore wants to transfer me to Slytherin.  
I cannot tell you how upset I am about all of this.  
It is also something that we students can't do anything about.  
I myself pointed out some errors to our dear headmaster Dumbledore.  
Mistakes with which he was insulting my friends and me.  
Now Harry told me that he had a solution for my problem.  
However, it should be done as a lord.  
So I hereby called my right as heir of houses Greengrass. _

_My Lord Greengrass. _

_I hereby call on my right as heir of the ancient and noble house Greengrass.  
In this right, I asked Lady McGonagall to contact the Lord of my house.  
This request I made on behalf of young Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter.  
He will also contact you as Lord Potter.  
I therefore ask you to honor my right as heir and receive Lady McGonagall in our home.  
Young Lord Potter will explain everything about it. _

_Yours sincerely  
Lady Greengrass  
of the ancient and noble house Greengrass._

Isabella was impressed by her daughter. "I am sorry my Lord. But your daughter is right. She has the right to make a request like this. And also to arrange an appointment if she sees that it will benefit our needs. I also think that you will have to invite Lady McGonagall into our house".

David laughed loudly. "My daughter already has me in her pocket. That is another good lady in the making".

Now, however, there was only one letter left and it was from Harry. Isabella cleared her throat and began to read.

_To Lord Greengrass,  
of the ancient and noble house Greengrass._

_I Lord Potter  
of the ancient and noble house Potter.  
Do hereby do a request for a cooperation between our houses. _

_To my deepest regret I must inform you that your daughter has been wronged.  
She has four more days in Gryffindor before she gets transferred to Slytherin.  
It is well within the right of Headmaster Dumbledore to do so.  
However, he may not take such a decision without the consent of the board of governors.  
Along with Bella Figg and Hermione Granger we have figured out what we could do in advance.  
It comes down to this if more than half of the board votes against the decision from the head master  
Then Lady Greengrass shell remain in Gryffindor. _

_Here with this letter we will add a memory about what happened at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the problem it gave your daughter Daphne Greengrass of the ancient and noble house Greengrass. _

_I Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter.  
Do hereby request your help to defend the honor of your name, your house and your daughter.  
I'm not yet of age but I do have a seat on the board of Governors.  
I still have two other seats and that is the seat of Gryffindor and that of Prosper.  
Because I'm not of age I,m not allowed to vote, I may however join my seat with that of another house.  
That's why I want to merge my two votes with that of house Greengrass.  
The acting head of my house can unfortunately not fulfill that duty.  
This is because of keeping the secret of her person at this point.  
And her relationship to me personally.  
The reason for this is familiar to you.  
It would also not fit if she would represent her lions and her cub with more than one vote.  
So I Lord Potter, of the ancient and noble house Potter.  
Ask whether you Lord Greengrass, of the ancient and noble house Greengrass  
If you would honor me by releasing my two votes for me. _

_There are seven votes required for a majority of the votes.  
I myself believe that Dumbledore will not tell the board about this.  
He namely did not tell the board about the transfer of one Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.  
This is something he has done during the two weeks of Christmas holiday there were at the school.  
I assume he's not informed the board of governors about this.  
At least, I Lord Potter did not receive any word of it.  
I have also not heard it from my magical guardian.  
This leads me to the question about what else Dumbledore has withheld from us without consultation.  
I therefore believe that we the board of governors must intervene. _

_At my request, Lord Longbottom, of the ancient and noble house Longbottom.  
Made contact with his representative to make contact with you about this matter.  
Here I would therefore ask you to discuss this issue with her personally. _

_At my request, Lady Bones of the ancient and noble house Bones.  
Made contact with her representative to make contact with you about this matter.  
Here I would therefore ask you to discuss this issue with her. _

_At my request, Lady Greengrass, of the ancient and noble house Greengrass.  
Has made contact with Lady McGonagall of the ancient and noble house McGonagall.  
And asked her to get in contact with you about this matter.  
Here I would therefore ask you to discuss this issue with them all._

_I would also like to ask you to include Lord Diggory, of the ancient and noble house Diggory in this issue with the headmaster.  
If you want to do that, then we will have seven votes.  
Five if the headmaster does not allow the Gryffindor and Prosper vote. _

_The vote of Black is not represented by another house and therefore cannot be counted.  
The vote of Dumbledore can also not be counted because he is the reason for this vote.  
Should the vote of Gryffindor not be by request of the headmaster?  
Then the votes of the other founders and Prosper may also not be counted.  
In that case, you do not need the vote of House Diggory. _

_Should this cooperation go to everyone's satisfaction?  
Then I would be honored to be able to eventually unite our houses._

_Yours sincerely  
Young Lord Potter  
of the ancient and noble house Potter._

Isabella put the letter on the table and sighed deeply.

David looked sharply at Minerva and said. "Your cub comes from good blood Minerva. He learns quickly and he is doing his homework well. It's an honor for me to commit my house to his house for this appointment. I will tell him that tomorrow and I will tell it to him in the great hall. Lord Greengrass will stand on the side of Lord Potter. And I will vote on his behalf and do all that what is necessary to do".

Augusta laughed at that thought. And then immediately took the floor. "Lady Bones, Lady McGonagall what do you think of the idea, that we all, unmistakably and freely give our support to young Lord Potter. House McGonagall will then be publicly linked to House Potter. And there is nothing that Dumbledore can do about it" Augusta said, her eyes shining in the candlelight.


	27. (BSC 1) C27 A dark figure and Lord Gree

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine; this is a story of a fan.  
A/N: The first year is almost finished so I have a Question. Should I continue on to the second year and make one big story of it. Or should I separate each year in a separate story. Just like I do with the Dutch version

(BSC 1) C27. A dark figure and Lord Greengrass.

It was a quarter to midnight when Angelina Johnson, was guiding the four friends through the door and brought them to Hagrid. Hagrid was standing at the front of his cabin and was waiting patiently for them. That night they would all go into the forbidden forest in search of a wounded unicorn. That was what Hagrid had told them when they were on their way to the forbidden forest.

Bella along with Neville and Hagrid went on a path left into the forest.

Harry with Daphne and fang, the dog from Hagrid went on a right path into the forest.

All they had to do was follow the blood trail of silver blood that was coming from the wounded Unicorn.

Meanwhile Harry wondered how things went with his grandmother and Lord Greengrass. For the rest, he was just looking at the ground in search of silvery blood. It was very dark in the forest and so it was a hard thing to do.

Daphne was walking beside him and was holding his hand with her hand. It felt familiar and save, it was a feeling that she wanted more of, than just today.

Harry did not know why, but he got the same feeling from Daphne that he also got from Bella.

Bella walked a hundred meters away from Harry. She had grabbed the hand of Neville with her hand internally she was sad that it was not the hand of Harry, because with Neville she did not feel so safe. No, Harry gave her that feeling. It was something Isabella had told her. And now she immediately understood what Isabella had meant with those words. She just felt better when Harry was at her side.

Far in the back in her head she heard a little voice rising slowly. ("Kill that unicorn now. I have to live and I must have his blood to drink it"). It was weird. It sounded like the voice of the man, that Voldemort. But he was not talking to her.

("Kill that beast I need his blood. I must live and fight, I must return"). Again there was that voice and he sounded even clearer now. It was like it was getting closer.

Bella stopped and looked around, she did not see anything around her, and she could not hear where the voice should or could be coming from. It was strange but she knew it was there.

There it was again that awful voice. ("Listen to your master and kill that beast").

Bella was slowly becoming sick. She heard the voice slurping, sucking, munching and swallowing. She heard the sound of the person drinking something that was sticky.

As they walked on the voice was becoming louder and clearer, but she did not see where it came from. Was she imagining it or not? There were all sorts of thoughts going through her head. But nothing indicated that there really was someone there, it was only the voice that she was hearing clearly in her mind.

Now again it was swallowing something and told that he really liked it. It was as if the voice had slain something, and was now drinking to his victory.

She walked together with Neville and Hagrid around a corner and around a centuries old oak tree. There on the ground was a figure all dressed in black. You could hear him munching and sucking on something that was lying beneath him. The first thing Bella wanted to know was what it was he was sucking on.

"What is that" sounded the voice of Hagrid.

"Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus" sounded the voice twice in quick succession. Hagrid and Neville were in a body bind before Bella could blink with her eyes.

Stupify, Stupify, sounded the voice again. How the shape had them in a body bind and then had them stupefied so fast Bella didn't know. The shape hadn't even turned around. She had only witness two spells and it was over.

The figure then slowly rose to his feet. It turned around en was now facing Bella. Slowly it went towards Bella.

Bella fired Red sparks from her wand she was just too terrified by the figure.

"Who are you" sounded the voice.

Only this time it was not in her head. It was the figure that she heard. "I'm Bella" Bella muttered fearfully.

From under the dark cap emerged two eyes. The two red eyes she saw every time when she had one of her dreams about Voldemort.

"NOOOO" Bella screamed loud and anxious.

Bella's voice was clearly audible throughout the forbidden forest.

The figure raised his hand to her. Bella stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The voice sounded again in her head.

"Kill Harry Potter".

The figure of the other voice also seemed to hear the voice in her head. "Who is Harry Potter?" the voice asked. "I just know a James and Lilly Potter" it said.

Bella, however, did not answer, she was just too scared to do it.

Now it was another voice that answered. This sounded familiar but Bella did not know from who it was. "Harry Potter is a student in her house, He is the son of Lilly and James Potter".

Now the voice of her thoughts sounded. "Harry Potter, the son of Lilly and James. And you have to kill him girl".

"Then you will kill him right now. Harry Potter must die and you're going to do it" again the voice from the figure sounded. It was at the same time as the voice in her head. "Kill Harry Potter kill him now. Kill him".

"NO I WILL NOT DO IT, HARRY, HELP ME, THERE ARE TWO OF THEM NOW. HELP ME HARRY".

Bella screamed and screamed with fear and pain. She trembled and shook violently. From out of nowhere came a Figure in her field of vision. The figure that was holding her was pushed over and screamed out with pain.

Harry looked into the eyes of Bella and the voice disappeared from her head.

"He is out of my head, Harry" Bella could just say that before she passed out.

Harry looked at Daphne "stay with her." He snapped. It sounded more scared then snappy.

Daphne was not offended by his words and went straight down to sit next to Bella. "Harry go get him, he hurt our Bella" Daphne screamed after Harry who had just ran away after the figure.

Harry nodded and continued on after the figure. Harry did not know whatever he had done but the figure flinched and backed away from him. He followed it for more than two hundred meters. Then suddenly all around him it was dead quiet.

Left and right of him, he heard some rustling coming out of the woods. Harry looked both ways but saw nothing. Now he looked back to the figure but it had disappeared. The rustling grew louder and Harry did not know what it was. He immediately put it on a run back to Bella.

He had not walked more than fifty meters back when a giant spider jumped in front of him. Harry froze with fear. He could not say that he was afraid of spiders. But a spider of two meters in height was a bit much. (Even for our hero Harry Potter.) Harry stepped back in fear.

The spider was ready to attack.

From out of the bushes came a horse towards them. No not a horse it was a human being. No it was not it was a horse and a human being. Later it turned out to be a centaur that was called Firenze, who lived in the forbidden forest with his herd of centaurs. Firenze drove off the spider and then guided Harry back to Bella and the others.

*#*

Daphne was sitting next to Bella on the ground, she tried everything to get Bella awake again, but nothing seemed to help, Bella seemed to be completely gone and out of it. Hagrid and Neville did not awake and were also just lying there. Fang the wolf dog of Hagrid had already ran out of the forest and was no help at all.

Daphne knew nothing else to do than send a shower of sparks towards the castle. Slowly the panic came into her mind and body. She kept firing sparks and was hoping someone would see it and send help.

Harry came out of the bushes and was sitting on the back of a centaur. He jumped off and went down on the ground next to Bella, he took leave of Firenze and was just looking at Bella.

Daphne remained where she was and was firmly holding the hand of Bella and was just telling her it was going to be fine. She and Harry would take care of her and help her. She felt Harry's hand on her shoulder. Without really knowing it she herself put her head against the shoulder of Harry. "I can't get her to wake up Harry" she whispered softly.

Harry was just about to say something but stopped because he heard rustling in the bushes behind them.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here" came the voice of Professor McGonagall. She saw that Bella was lying on the ground. And she immediately knew that something was wrong. Without many words, she went to work in her own way. First she sent a Patronus to the castle and then looked at Hagrid and Neville. She lifted the spells they were under, and both were awake instantly. To Bella she did nothing, she just did not know what was wrong with her.

From the castle there was another Patronus. "Minerva, create a Port key to the infirmary I'm all set".

Professor, McGonagall took a long branch and made a Port key out of it. Everyone had to take a hold of it, that was what she had told them.

Everything just went black, and before they knew it they were in the middle of the infirmary. Only Hagrid was left behind in the forbidden forest.

Madam Pomfrey immediately brought Bella to an empty bed. Daphne and Harry hurried to that bed and each took a side and were looking worrisome at Bella.

That night no one could get Harry and Daphne away from Bella. Bella needed them and so they would stayed with her.

Poppy who was normally very strict did nothing, she had a weak spot for the three of them. For her, Harry and Bella belonged together. And now it turned out that Daphne also belonged with the two of them. Madam Pomfrey knew it had something to do with magic, but could not put a finger on what or why it really was.

Early in the morning she came out of her office and walked into the infirmary. Daphne and Harry were still on either side of the bed. Both had laid their heads on the bed and were in a deep sleep.

However, Bella was right awake and was looking at Poppy Pomfrey. She held her finger to her lips, and she explained that she had to be silent.

Poppy put both of them in a bed and they immediately crawled straight against each other and continued to sleep.

Bella sat in a bed next to them and laughed softly. "It is great when you have such good friends" she told to Poppy Pomfrey. Who just nodded at her words.

Poppy looked at it all and then turned to Bella. "Bella, do you not mind that Daphne is now laying there next to Harry, normally it is you who is lying at his side".

Bella looked at Harry and Daphne. "No it's not a problem for me madam Pomfrey. I do not know why but I think it should be like this. Harry has so much love in him that I can share it with Daphne. She is just as special to me as Harry is. If it was not for her, then I would not have been alive at this moment. She kept telling it would be okay, when Harry was driving him away. I was really about to give up. But Daphne kept saying it would be okay. And that she and Harry would always be there for me".

Bella got up and lay down beside Harry.

While in her sleep Daphne grabbed the arm of Bella.

Madam Pomfrey saw her put her arm around Harry and pulled it over herself. Daphne then put her own arm around Harry and Bella. All three of them fell back into a deep sleep.

Poppy Pomfrey knew Bella was right. This was the way it should be. These three would remain together. It was also true that magic would make them more mature. In their magical age they would be fourteen years old. So for Poppy it was okay that they were lying there together.

That afternoon they all had to remain in the infirmary. Only at supper time they were allowed to go back to the great hall.

Neville, Hermione and Susan were already waiting for them and they were impatiently looking at the door.

"Harry, I have a letter here from Grangran" Neville shouted at Harry when he entered the great hall. Harry walked straight and quickly to Neville. Bella and Daphne were walking behind him and had to run a little. Harry took the letter and the two ladies looked over his shoulders when he opened it.

_Dear young lord Potter._

_Tonight at dinner in the great hall we will be in contact with you.  
Be sure that you are seated near the head table.  
If you see us coming into the great hall then stand up next to your table.  
Make sure that you are wearing a dress robe for dinner tonight.  
If you do not have a dress robe then Neville will have one for you to borrow.  
Be a gentleman when you speak to us, you have learned how to do that._

_Sincerely.  
Augusta Longbottom.  
Acting Lord Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom._

Bella immediately said. "Come on Harry we still have about twenty minutes before dinner, we can go now and get you into your dress robe".

"But Bella I do not have A dress robe" Harry cried.

"Yes you do have a dress robe Harry. That's what my mother and Professor, McGonagall had bought for you last Weekend." Daphne told him.

They were all saying this to Harry while the two women marched him out of the great hall. Susan and Hermione were following them closely. They would make sure that Harry was gorgeous for his part.

Harry immediately had to go to his dormitory, and put on his dress robe for the girls.

Bella and Daphne immediately went to work. With much effort and sticky charms they had his hair styled and presentable. Everything about him was handled and fiddled. Everything was tip top, and Harry was now looking like a future lord. His shoes were spelled to be clean and polished. His shirt and tie were put straight. Only after the approval of all the ladies, was Harry allowed to go back to the great hall.

Draco was just about to make a comment, but Daphne was fast and hid him with a silencing charm.

Ron was also about to say something. But Fred and George were the ones to put him off of that idea.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked up when Harry came walking into the hall fifteen minutes after dinner had started.

Neville was also sitting in a dress robe. He had quickly put it on in an empty room. Daphne and Susan had also dressed themselves in nice robes and Hermione and Bella had borrowed one each from them, so they also could to look good among their friends

Together, they went to a spot that Neville had saved for them, just in front of the head table.

Dumbledore looked at them quizzically. But he knew that he could say nothing about it. There was no rule that said that they were not allowed to get dressed for dinner. Dumbledore did however wonder why they did it.

Professor McGonagall was chuckling while she looked at Professor Dumbledore. Then she stood up and walked out off the great hall.

The dinner was coming along quietly until the moment the doors opened.

Augusta Longbottom entered the great hall and walked with her head held high. She was closely followed by Amelia Bones. Striding they went toward the head table. Just before the head table they stopped and turned to Harry.

Harry had gotten up and looked at the two ladies.

The great hall was quiet and everyone looked on to what was to come. Every cough or tab could be heard from every corner of the hall.

Augusta went straight to Harry and stretched out her hand to him.

Harry took her hand and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "How may I help you Lady Longbottom" he asked politely.

Augusta gave him a wink to tell him that he did well.

"Young Lord Potter. I Augusta Longbottom, of the ancient and noble house Longbottom, and representative and deputy lord of the ancient and noble house Longbottom. Am here to tell you that it is an honor for me and my house, to link our houses together, the ancient and noble house Longbottom, for this and perhaps for future arrangements between house Longbottom, and the ancient and noble house Potter". Augusta did a small curtsy and again gave Harry the back of her hand.

Harry again kissed the back of her hand lightly and spoke in a clear voice so that the whole hall could hear him. "I Young lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter, would like to express my gratitude for the alliance between house Potter and the ancient and noble house Longbottom".

Augusta thanked Harry again and went to stand behind him. Just as she walked past him she whispered that she was very proud of him.

Harry nodded briefly and now looked at Amelia Bones. Amelia also gave her hand to Harry, and he again kissed it lightly on the back.

"Young Lord Potter. I Lady Amelia Bones, of the ancient and noble house Bones. Would like to tell you that it is an honor for me and my house, to link our houses together, the ancient and noble house Bones, for this and perhaps for future business between house Bones, and the ancient and noble house Potter". Amelia did a small curtsy and again held out the back of her hand towards Harry.

Harry again kissed the back of her hand lightly and spoke. "I Young lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter, would like to express my gratitude for the alliance between house Potter and the ancient and noble house Bones".

It was at this moment that Dumbledore got up and walked around the head table. His eyes were glued on Harry. And he clearly did not like what he was seeing and hearing.

Bella and Daphne immediately got up and stood beside Harry.

Neville and Susan took their place next to their grandmother and aunt.

Hermione slowly got up and stood next to Neville. She was unsure to what to do but immediately came to rest when Neville had grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

Dumbledore was still walking slowly toward Harry.

Again the doors opened and Professor McGonagall came in walking into the great hall.

Professor Dumbledore immediately stood still when he saw Professor McGonagall was walking straight at him.

She looked straight into his eyes but kept her face neutral of all expressions. Just before she stood in front of him she turned around to face Harry and held out her hand to him.

Harry took it and again kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Young Lord Potter. I Lady McGonagall, of the ancient and noble house McGonagall, would like to tell you that it is an honor for me and my house, to link our houses together, the ancient and noble house McGonagall, for this and perhaps for future business between house McGonagall, and the ancient and noble house Potter". Minerva McGonagall did a small curtsy and again offered the back of her hand to Harry.

Harry again kissed the back of her hand lightly and spoke. "I Young lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter, would like to express my gratitude for the alliance between house Potter and the ancient and noble house McGonagall".

Now Dumbledore coughed loudly. With his eyes he looked straight into Harry's eyes. There was a loathing that was clearly to see in those eyes of the headmaster.

"Harry," he said in a fatherly tone. "May I know why these noble houses are here to form a alliance with your house? I myself know that you may not vote in the Wizengamot. So I do not really get why they are doing this. I know you can let someone else vote at your request, but it cannot be your magical Guardian. And your vote in the Wizengamot are handled by me" Albus Dumbledore told him with a small air.

Harry glanced at him and smiled. "You are quite right headmaster. But this has nothing to do with the Wizengamot, and I did not know that I had a seat in the Wizengamot".

Sure Harry did know about his seat in the Wizengamot. But that was something he could not show or tell the headmaster.

Dumbledore swallowed but said nothing.

"Sorry Headmaster but this has everything to do with my voice in the board of governors of the school" Harry went on. "There has been done a great injustice here. I as a member of my family the Potters am asking the board to help us in this matter".

Albus looked very questionable. "Harry, May I know how it is that you now know so much about the Lordship of a house and the board of governors of this school". Professor Dumbledore immediately threw an angry look towards Professor McGonagall.

Augusta wanted to start yelling at Dumbledore when Harry raised his hand.

Augusta somewhat upset by Harry immediately held her tongue.

Harry looked destructive to Dumbledore. In his mind he wanted to do so much. Dumbledore had just openly insulted his grandmother with a look. So he had to think hard about what to say.

How did Neville, Susan and Daphne taught him to do it right.

"First, Augusta Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom, thank U. I very much appreciate that you wanted to protect my guardian of the magical world" said Harry.

Augusta nodded grateful to Harry for the recognition she received.

Harry saw the nod and turned back to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, during my Christmas holidays I found out that I am lord Potter. This thanks to the help of Mrs. Longbottom. She was the one to tell me. I know that I still have to go to Gringotts to be sure".

Of course it was a lie, but it was a lie for a good reason. With this lie, he could protect his grandmother and the secret remained a secret. And the head master would still be thinking that Harry knew nothing about what had happened to him.

"Ah, but Harry, then you are not a lord and cannot vote if you are not sure if you are one" Dumbledore said.

Harry again smiled and said. "But Headmaster I'm a Lord. You just told me that you were handling my seat in the Wizengamot for me. So by your own words I'm a Lord and you would only have to allow me to go to Gringotts and I could take on my Lordship".

Dumbledore looked at Harry. He could refuse him, but then he would have Amelia and Augusta against him. And as long as Harry did not have his lordship he would not know that McGonagall was his grandmother. "Ah Harry that will not be necessary, we can do that at another time". Then years from now or never Dumbledore thought to himself. "I know that you are A lord so I will Allow it" said Dumbledore.

Amelia and Augusta had to hide a smile. Harry had just successfully lead the great Albus Dumbledore around the bush.

Harry looked again at Albus and continued. "However headmaster it was not Professor, McGonagall who taught me this, as you just now accused her of doing" And Harry gave him a dirty look.

"No the one who taught me were the heiress young Lady Susan Bones of the ancient and noble house Bones. Young lord Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom, and heiress Young Lady Daphne Greengrass of the ancient and noble house Greengrass, they have taught me this and a lot more. And so with this I also learned that I can ask someone to be my voice in the board of governors of the school".

Dumbledore nodded and did the math in his head. Here were four votes and they were never enough to go against his decisions. "So I can take it that your voice will be represented by Professor, McGonagall" Dumbledore said to Harry.

Harry only shook no and smiled. "No, my voice will not be represented by Professor, McGonagall" Harry said.

"But then by whom if I may ask?" Dumbledore immediately demanded from Harry.

From the back of the great hall came a deep voice. "I will be the voice that will be representing the vote of the house Gryffindor and House Potter. I will do this in the name of Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter, and also that of Lord Gryffindor of the ancient and noble house Gryffindor." David Greengrass called out through the great hall.

The large ex-Auror walked with a great speed straight at Albus Dumbledore. At Harry he stopped and immediately ignored Professor Dumbledore. "Young lord Potter" David said loudly.

David Greengrass stopped so that the entire audience heard it. "Young lord Potter, of the ancient and noble house Potter. I, lord Greengrass, of the ancient and noble house Greengrass" again he paused.

He and the others could see that Professor Dumbledore was very nervous. His skin became whiter and whiter by the minute.

"It is my honor to be your voice on the board of Governors at this school. I will use your voice worthy. And at your request, I have also informed several other members of the board. I can also tell you that these votes are on your side and they are.

David cleared his throat and called.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house Longbottom.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house Bones.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house McGonagall.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house Diggory.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house Potter.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house Gryffindor.  
You have the vote of the ancient and noble house Greengrass.

If you see more wrongdoing then please inform us and we will look at it. I look forward to our alliance, thank you Young Lord Potter".

David took a deep bow and Harry also bowed back at David.

"I thank you Lord Greengrass on behalf of house Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter, may we work together for a good and fruitful future" Harry told him.

David Greengrass turned to Albus. "Albus Dumbledore, on behalf of the board of governors I must inform you of the following. This Saturday you will have to appear before the board of this school. That will happen at two o'clock in the afternoon. There you will have to give a review of the following points.

Point one: The transfer of one Mr. Draco Malfoy".

Harry looked around and saw that Draco was about to be sick.

Point two: The transfer of Mr. Ronald Weasley.  
Point three: The transfer of Miss. Daphne Greengrass.  
Point four: The abuse of rights and obligations.  
Point five: not informing the board of governors about decisions that were made by you personally.  
Point six: the withholding of information about the decisions made by you".

Dumbledore sighed deeply then he shook no, then he looked at Harry. He turned and slowly walked away.

Harry looked satisfied when he saw Dumbledore walking away from them.

David turned and gave Harry a firm handshake. "Young lord Potter it has been my honor to see the group of you and your friends work together as you did. We adults can take an example from what you all have done". With those words, David gave Daphne a kiss on her cheek and walked away.

Everyone in the group looked shyly at the ground. Only Harry and Neville looked up. Because that was expected of a lord, it took them a lot of effort to do it so stately.

Augusta, Amelia and McGonagall had their hands kissed lightly by lord Potter and lord Longbottom and said there goodbye with a small curtsy.

The adults were not even out of the great hall or Draco stood in front of Harry and said. "Potter, do not think you have won. If my father hears of this, he will".

Harry looked straight into the eyes of Draco.

Draco had only finished half his sentence when a tip of a wand appeared right between his eyes. It was the tip of the wand of Susan.

"Draco you just like everyone else heard that our houses are behind house Potter. So a threat to the house of Potter is a threat to our houses. So tell me what it will be Draco". Susan told Draco fiercely.

Draco looked frightened at Susan and ran away.

From back of the great hall there was a small round of applause. It was Amelia, Augusta and David who were clapping for Susan.

Susan blushed and was trying to hide her face in the back of Harry.

Bella tapped the others and pointed to Ron Weasley. Who was angry and was stopped by his two brothers.

And with this show, everyone in the great hall knew that the houses were now in an alliance.


	28. (BSC 1) C28 Dreams to remember

(BSC 1) C28 Dreams to remember.

That evening, the friends were all sitting together in the living room of their own common room. The fire crackled and the flames were warm. From out of nowhere, there was a house elf that had just pops in front of them.

Daphne, who recognized the elf immediately, was the first who was at his side. It turned out to be a Greengrass house elf that was up keeping the garden for them.

"I have a letter for Lord Potter and his friends," The house elf said to Daphne.

Harry took the letter and gave it to Daphne. "It is your house elf so you get to read it in front of us" Harry said with a smile.

"But Harry it's your letter" she said.

"No Daphne, it is for me and my friends. That is what you all are to me, my friends" He told her firmly.

_Dear Harry._

_Fortunately, I now no longer have to be so formal therefore dearHarry.  
This evening I have given Dumbledore his papers.  
The sample of the lordship that you've shown was fantastic. I cannot say anything else. You have impressed all of us.  
Later that evening we again looked at the memories of Augusta and Amelia.  
All you have to do to improve is to look a little less at your friends and more to the person you are speaking to.  
Look straight at the people to whom you are talking, it will show power.  
Then you also show that you mean it, and will not back down from them.  
For the rest, we laughed a lot.  
It was beautiful how you took your grandmother in your protection.  
I raise my hat to you by magical and pointy had._

_To Daphne, Susan en Neville. _

_I have to praise you from everyone.  
The way you three have transformed Harry into the Lord that he is now is magnificent.  
I could not have done it better myself.  
Minerva does not pick it up as fast as Harry does.  
Maybe you can even teach her.  
I will stop talking about Minerva now because she is giving me dirty looks.  
But you guys did great._

_Bella and Hermione. _

_I myself have spent many hours in the library together with my wife.  
But have rarely seen two hunters that are so good in finding knowledge then you two.  
I did not even know there were books about the board of governors of the school.  
You have demonstrated a fine piece of detective work.  
Thanks to that we were able to put Albus Dumbledore into a corner today._

_Sincerely, David Greengrass_

It was a beautiful letter they had received from David. Everyone seemed satisfied and were looking happily at the other. There was still talking deep into the night about it, about how they got here, and how well everything went.

The next morning they decided to go practicing spells and curses every night. They had to learn as much as possible in the shortest time possible. So soon thereafter it was discovered that they were sent out of almost every classroom they were using.

At that point Professor McGonagall took them to her own classroom. There she helped them to learn everything and were soon at the end of their second year books.

On a Saturday evening at the beginning of supper Harry got another letter. He took it off of the barn owl leg end gave the owl an owl treat, and began to read the letter to his friends. Inwardly he already knew what it was but it was nice to know for sure.

_Dear Harry and friends._

_Read this letter out loud at the table it is for everyone.  
You all have done great.  
We assumed that Albus would be hard to handle.  
But he almost immediately admitted his mistakes.  
We can do nothing about Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley._

_For Draco it was obvious.  
__It was the money from Lucius and the pressure from Severus Snape who is his godfather.  
__the both wanted him in Slytherin._

_With Ronald Weasley it was different.  
There was no real reason but it was clear that Albus wanted him in Gryffindor.  
Only the reason for that we do not know.  
But because they were already transferred, we could do nothing about it.  
_

_So they will remain in Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
But for Daphne everything turned out great.  
Daphne will stay with you in Gryffindor and the headmaster can do nothing about it.  
It's all due to your cooperation and loyalty.  
Albus Dumbledore also knows who it was that put him with his back against the wall.  
At the present time, we have more than half of the votes.  
This will make him think twice before he does anything again.  
You all did great.  
Good Luck in Gryffindor._

_Yours Sincerely, David Greengrass._

_*#*_

Weeks went by until that one night they all had astrology.

On top of the highest tower they were all looking at the heaven and to the stars.

On the ground next to the castle, there was a lot of noise.

Harry and Neville looked over the edge of the castle wall down into the darkness.

Downstairs they heard Hagrid screaming. "No, Norbed is just a baby. And maybe he will not even like it in Romania".

Neville and Harry did not know what Hagrid was saying. Until the moment they saw a boy with red hair coming out of the cottage.

"That's a Weasley" Neville said.

(Later they heard that it was Charlie Weasley). Charlie had a long rope in his hands. And with four other boys he pulled a, well nobody knew what it was what he was pulling, nobody knew at that moment.

Neville, however, thought he knew. According to him, it had to be a dragon.

That was the point that Harry became pale. "We need to get to grandma" Harry suddenly exclaimed loudly.

It was Bella who was at his side first. She was barely able to catch him just before he collapsed on the floor.

Daphne rushed toward the other side of Harry. Dazed as he was, they took him to Professor McGonagall. There he was put on a chair and had to come to himself first before he could do something else.

Minerva looked anxiously at her cub. "Harry, are you okay, what happened to you."

It took awhile before Harry was okay. "Firenze warned me about something. He said there was something hidden in the castle, and that Hagrid would tell someone about it when he would lose his animal".

Minerva turned white at what she was hearing from Harry. "how did you know of the philosopher's stone" she asked.

"The stone of what?" Asked Susan.

Professor McGonagall knew she had said too much, and so she wanted to dismiss them from her classroom right away.

However, it was Bella who did not want to leave. "Aunt Mini, you know that we're going to look for whatever that stone is, so you can tell it to us and save us the trouble" she said with a dazzling smile.

Professor McGonagall thought deeply about it. She knew that they were going to be searching and really wanted to know the answer. But she would not tell it to them. "Okay I'll tell you about the stone in five weeks from now. In five weeks it will be the last day at school. Only then I will tell you about the stone".

It was not the answer they wanted to hear, but they also knew that nothing they were going to do would let Minerva tell them about the stone.

"Come on, we still have an hour before the library closes" Hermione cried immediately.

An hour later, they all left the library with many books stacked in their arms. They had not found anything yet but would go further with their research. Was it not in the library then it would be in their common room.

*#*

House Greengrass.

David walked into his office in the Greengrass manor after a meeting of the Wizengamot. Just before he closed the door he heard something in the corridor, it was a sound of a soft sob. He did not know what was going on but slowly he looked around the house. He found his wife Isabella in a small room. "What's the matter dear, why all of this sadness" he asked softly.

With tearful eyes Isabella looked up at her husband. In her hands she held the little red book of Arabella. She gave him the book and let him have a look at it.

David's eyes were slowly becoming big with disbelieve. David was reading page after page and had to swallow hard. For a man of his size he had a small heart. "Isabella, are you telling me that all of this is true".

Slowly she nodded. She stood up and gave her husband a hug. "David, do you remember the last time we were here" she asked.

David looked at his wife and nodded slowly.

Isabella grabbed two glasses and poured the fire whiskey into it. She sat across of her husband and watched him carefully. For a moment she sighed and took a long drink. Still wiping away a tear from her cheek she began to tell him.

"Well that night, Minerva took me aside from all of you. She had given me a letter that she had received from Lily. In it, Lily told her that Minerva was her mother. And also that she was the grandmother of Harry. Sirius Black, you know your fellow auror at the time was also his godfather. That was also the place where he was supposed to go after their deaths.

Now as you know Sirius Black is in Azkaban because he betrayed Lily and James. So that's why Harry had to go to Alice Longbottom whom was his godmother. You know what happened to her and her husband Frank". Isabella said this while she watched her husband with a blank expression.

He knew she was getting to the point that she wanted to make. So he held his tongue.

"Now the aim was that Minerva would always be involved in the life of Harry. If Harry is not with Alice Longbottom then he had to go to her. She had to consult with us that we would take care of Harry when she was at school. Or that he would be with Amelia. I got the letter and it literally said that Harry had to be with Daphne while he was growing up. The worst however was that Lily knew exactly how her sister would be. He should never have gone there; this was something that he should not have gone true".

David looked at his wife. He was not sure what he was hearing. "So Lily knew exactly how Harry would be treated when he was with her sister, and that Harry had to be here to prevent that sort of thing from happening?" He asked Isabella with desperation in his voice.

"It's even worse David." Isabella again burst into tears and it took her a while before she could regroup herself again.

David let her go and waited quietly on what more she had to say.

It took a while until she started talking again. "Minerva has given me the red book, in that book is everything that happened to Harry. It's everything Arabella and Bella have seen and heard. It's even worse than the memories we've seen. And now comes the real troubling part David." Isabella stopped and looked at her husband.

David stared at his wife. There is more, he thought, more than this.

"Albus Dumbledore took Lily away from Minerva without her knowing it. He then also held Harry away from her and brought him to those muggles. She was there when he did it but she never knew. Arabella has told Albus everything she saw and heard, and he just left him there. Albus knew everything and he just let it happen. Albus is just as punishable as those muggles are. And he has done so much more".

David was literally flapping with his ears. He was mad, frustrated and disbelieving; he did not know where to look. And he heard her words. Isabella told him that there was still more. What more could Albus have done, what more did Albus do to this boy. It took a while before David was calm again.

That was also where Isabella had been waiting for. "Albus had also hidden Harry from us. He was his magical guardian. Even that simple task left for Hagrid to do. There are still followers of he who should not be named, and jet he let Harry wonder around with Hagrid in Diagon alley.

And Albus sent Hagrid to help him when he was stuck on that cliff. He himself has done nothing for Harry, nothing at all. The letters we sent to Harry, just like all the other witches and wizards have done were never delivered. Harry was hidden away from all of us. He even had the last will and testament of James and Lily sealed for everybody even the goblins. This he has done all under the name of the greater good".

David was just looking around. He thought that at any time someone could jump out and tell him that they were taking the Mickey out of him. But there was no one there and nobody popped out.

Isabella was looking at him and knew what he was going through. Those doubts he had, she also had for most of the last week. And then there was that little red book that she almost had read to the end, all that misery that was written in that book. All those beatings Harry had to endure.

There had not been one good memory throughout the book. Not one where you could think that there had been some feeling for Harry. It was only hatred, pure hatred she read page after page. Now it was the turn for David to read it. She said that Augusta and Amelia had already read it. He was the only one left to do it.

It was a lot of information that David received at ones. He walked to his office with the red book under his arm and sat quietly in his chair. Isabella had told him that she had been crying for almost a week from all that she had read. This was something that made him look suspicious at the book that was now lying on his desk. Still, he took the step to read it, and the rest of the night he read and read, page after page.

In the morning Isabella came into his office to wake him up. There she saw David lying on his desk, He had even cried a little and that for a fearless auror as he was, and there was an empty bottle of fire whiskey lying on the floor. He immediately swore on his magic that he would protect Harry from whatever he could. This earned him a hug and a kiss from Isabella.

*#*

It was on a Monday afternoon that Neville walked into the great hall. "I know it, I know it," he exclaimed loudly.

The friends looked at each other and then questioningly at Neville.

He plopped down on their bends at the table and looked at his friends. "I know what the philosopher's stone is" he said proudly.

Everyone immediately looked hopeful and were waiting for him to tell them everything.

Neville motioned them to come along. He did not want to tell it to them in the great hall. What he did not notice was that one professor with greasy black hair had also heard him, and was now following them. In a room away from everyone Neville spoke up.

"I've found it here in this book." Neville pulled a very big and a very thick book from his book bag and put it in the middle of the table. "The philosopher's stone is from Nicholas Flamel. He has developed that stone after many years of studies. It is mainly due to his knowledge of alchemist that he was capable of doing it.

He also together with Albus Dumbledore discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood. Furthermore, Albus Dumbledore was his apprentice for several years. The philosopher's stone gives the elixir of life, and that means that he will never die. The stone can also change lead into gold".

This was the breakthrough that they wanted to have. Now everybody rushed to the library to find anything and everything the good about the stone and Nicolas Flamel.

Bella briefly kept Harry from following their friends. "Harry what exactly did you hear from Firenze. I think there's more than what you have told Aunt Mini".

Harry thought about it for a moment and knew Bella was right. But he himself could not remember what it was. He had to have a talk about it with his grandmother and Bella. She would help her cub if he asked her to. But that was for later and not now.

Without them knowing it, Snape had already gone to Dumbledore with the story of the friends of Harry. But Dumbledore dismissed it as a pure coincidence and nothing ells.

Harry and his group left the library. In the common room they stayed up until late in the morning. One by one they went to bed. Bella was the first to fall asleep, she immediately started to dream.

"There you are Bella, I have missed you. Have you already killed Harry or do I still have to wait longer for you to do it" came the voice of Voldemort in her head.

This time, however, she was not in the room with the filthy mattress, but somewhere in the woods.

"Kill him, Bella, I want you to kill Harry Potter NOW".

She again heard that voice. "No, I'm not going to do it, he's my friend."

Voldemort immediately became angry and started yelling at Bella. "Kill Harry Potter and do it now, do it right now."

"No, I'm not doing it. Harry, help me, Harry, he's back."

Dora appeared right next to Harry.

Harry looked a little surprised when he woke up, but then saw that it was Dora who was standing next to him.

She took the hand of Harry with her little hand and disappeared immediately. They appeared next to Bella and Harry took her face in his hands.

Susan, Hermione and Daphne were already beside Bella. They watched how Harry immediately sped to her side, and how he took her face in his hands.

"No, Harry, help me, I do not know where I am but he is here again. He escaped from his chest".

Harry took her face in his hands and looked straight at her. "I'm here Bella, Get me inside your head, I am here."

"Are you here, Harry, he's back, and he holds me and hurts me".

It took a while before Bella took Harry into her mind.

Harry could see that he was hurting her again.

Her eyes snapped open and looked straight into the emerald green eyes of Harry. Harry's eyes became dull and he slumped down beside her.

Harry looked around and saw that he was in a forest. The forest was familiar but he did not know where from. Voldemort was standing before him, but he saw that he was not alone. There was someone standing in the shadows. Harry walked slowly to Bellatrix and kneeled next to her and listened to Voldemort.

"Kill Harry Potter or I do it myself. I am also in the castle you know. I can kill him just as easily as you can. I've already tried it but he was lucky, you saved him that day by catching him. If you kill him now it will be painless for him. I myself will hurt him I promise you that, I will make him scream for his mother, you know his dead mother" Voldemort sneered at Bellatrix. Slowly he walked toward Bellatrix looked at her with hate in his eyes.

Harry was now standing behind Voldemort, his wand in his hand ready to attack. "Stupefy." Harry screamed loudly.

"Protego" there was a voice from that came from behind Harry.

Harry looked around and saw a figure that was all dressed in a black cloak.

"Stupefy" Harry screamed out.

"Protego" the other voice sounded again.

It was the voice of Voldemort he heard this time.

"Harry conjure the chest again" Bellatrix asked Harry.

Bellatrix had to place Voldemort back in the chest, but this time Bellatrix had more difficulty in doing so.

The figure was fighting against Harry and took several spells, but he was still trying to get to Bellatrix. Harry had learned a lot in the last couple of months. Unfortunately the lessons from defence against the dark arts class were not been good enough. The spells he was using were the spells they learned themselves. Now Harry had to dig deep to remember everything.

"Expelliarmus". Harry screamed but it did not help at all.

Bellatrix did everything she could remember to Voldemort just to get him back into the chest.

"Stupefy" sounded the spell that came right down on Harry.

"Protego" Harry shouted immediately.

He had difficulty with the figure, but he held him at bay.

Bellatrix had finally succeeded. Voldemort was back in his chest and Bellatrix immediately placed a lock on it. "Let's hope that this time he stays away for a longer period of time" she whispered to Harry.

Harry still found himself in the dream of Bella. The forest was very dense and the figure kept coming at them.

Bellatrix came up behind him.

Harry only now saw that she was still Bellatrix and not Bella, and it was the first time that Harry saw that the older Bellatrix was not afraid of what was happening in her mind.

She grabbed Harry's wand.

Harry who did not hear her say anything but saw everything happening at once. There were flames coming out of the tip of his wand. The flames went straight down on the figure.

With some difficulty the figure could ward off the flames.

Bellatrix turned around and fired a bone breaking curse at him. This was immediately followed by a cutting spell. The figure had trouble defending the first curse, and was hit in the shoulder by the second spell.

There suddenly an open wound appeared on his shoulder and his cap fell off his head.

Harry stood behind Bellatrix who turned slowly back into Bella. Both looked into the face of Professor Quirrell who was standing in front of them. But that could not be true. Bella and Harry woke up startled and immediately sat up straight. Bella looked in terror at Harry.

Harry had the same frightened look in his eyes as Bella had.

Hermione, Susan and Daphne were still standing around her bed. But they also saw Katie, Angelina and Minerva who were standing there.

"It is Quirrell he is the one who is working with Voldemort" Bella exclaimed.

Minerva looked up at Bella. "That cannot Bella he is one of the professors who protected the stone" said Minerva.

"I'm sorry Aunt Mini but it is real and we have to stop him".


	29. (BSC 1) C29 The second face

A/N: First, I want to bring out a special thank you to miss LongLiveTheBloodyQueen.

A while back she asked me if she could make a few drawings from one of my story's. And who would I be if I would not grand her that privilege. Sure I said and I immediately asked her If I could have the drawings, not knowing that one of those drawings would become very very special to me.

This drawing has been given the honor of being my profile image. The other three drawings I used as a cover for my Bellatrix stories.

Miss LongLifeTheBloodyQueen thanks for the drawings, I am very honored and proud that I can share them with everyone.

A/N: thanks for the reviews  
Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.  
Guest: thank you for the review and I have changed what you have said.

(BSC 1) C29 The second face

Minerva had brushed aside the ideas of Bella and Harry. It just could not be that Professor Quirrell was working for the dark wizard that was called Voldemort.

Bella, however, stood by her opinion, and there was no way that she would think differently about it.

Harry was perhaps the only one who really believed her. He himself had seen Quirrell's face in the nightmare, but in spite of that he would always believe her because she would never lie to him.

The rest of their friends just took their word simply as the truth. It did not matter to them whether the others really believed them or not. They were their friends and if they said it was the truth then it was the truth no question about it.

From that moment in time Harry was often alone with Bella at his side. They were trying to find a way to unmask Quirrell. They did not know how but it had to happen at a time when everyone was there to see it. There were four weeks of school left and during that time it had to happen. This week they had the final exams of the year and then another three weeks before they were going home.

They spent hours at an end in the library and in empty classrooms. They did everything just to find a way to lure Quirrell in to a trap. After a week they asked for the help from Daphne and Neville. They just wanted to expose him for what he truly was.

The downside was that none of the teachers believed them. Only Hagrid believed that someone was trying to steal the stone. But that could not be a teacher according to him, and he was sure that it was not Quirrell. But he also told them that he had given fluffy to Dumbledore for the protection of the stone. (Fluffy was the three headed dog he owned) It was something he said with pride in his voice. He also said that nobody would get past Fluffy because he was just too big for anybody.

Daphne came up with the idea to lure him into a trap. That was also a conclusion that they all had. Only Daphne had a way to do it. Now the only question left was when they could do it. After a lot of discussion they decided that they would trap him on a Sunday morning. They knew that Quirrell would always go for a walk in the morning. He did it all year, and always on a Sunday morning when the rest of the castle was still asleep.

Daphne also had the idea to ask her father for help. That was something Bella found to be a good backup plan. She knew that David was a former auror and that they could make good use of him if necessary. Now it was only the question of where they were going to line him up.

The rest of the week they followed Professor Quirrell everywhere he went and not ones did they let him out of their sight. With eagle eyes they kept an eye on him and when he went into a room they waited for him on the outside. This should be the week they were going to do it if nothing went wrong.

On Saturday evening Dumbledore stood up from the head table and hurried out of the door. He had just received a letter and was clearly irritated by it.

Harry who had seen Dumbledore leave went straight to his grandmother. He did not know why, but he immediately wanted to know what was going on. That was also the question he immediately asked his grandmother. "Grandma Mini where is Dumbledore going to? I want to know because I think Quirrell has fooled him with that letter."

Minerva looked at him intently and thought before she spoke. "Harry, I do not think you have the right to know where the headmaster is going, but he just received a letter from the ministry. He is now going over there to help minister Fudge.

And when are you going to stop thinking that Quirrell is planning to steal the stone" Minerva said to her grandson with a little bit of venom in her voice.

Harry listened to what his grandmother told him and ran toward his friends. "It's going to happen tonight" he screamed. "Dumbledore is gone and he's going to do it now."

Hedwig his owl was already flying into the great hall through an open window. "Daphne please write a letter to your father and tell him to come now. Neville, Susan, you two do the same. Hedwig will take them to where they are needed" as Harry took a breath and looked around the great hall.

"Bella and I will go to the classroom of Quirrell. There we will do everything we can to stop him. Hermione you will go to the third floor, please see if you can secure the door. Just try to keep Quirrell away from it as long as possible Do everything you can but do not let him reach the stone ".

It was fascinating to watch how Harry was putting everybody to work. Daphne and Bella just stood there and were watching him with open mouth. It was clear to them that Harry was a leader, but he would never say it about himself.

"We're going now, when you are done with the letter please come and help us. Hedwig is the fastest owl so it will be okay." Harry and Bella went away and left the others behind.

Daphne was bent over her parchment and thought of what she was going to write.

_Lord Greengrass._

_I have a request for you from Lord Potter._

_Please come over here quickly, Quirrell is going to steal the stone tonight.  
Do not ask me how Harry knows this but he knows it for sure.  
He together with Bella are on their way to stop him.  
I am afraid that it is more dangerous than they think it is, but they will do it just because it is the right thing to do.  
Bella and Harry will do anything to stop him, and I mean anything.  
And I'm also going to help them when I send this letter away.  
Dumbledore is on his way to minister Fudge so he is not here to help us.  
We only know that he is now at the ministry, and the old goat went there by broom.  
We have tried to reach him, and also told the other Professors.  
But they will not listen to us.  
Please Father come here and make haste._

_Your daughter and heirs Daphne Greengrass._

Neville and Susan also wrote the same note to Augusta and Amelia. They did not know if it would help, but they believed Harry and Bella on their words. Each had tied their note to the leg of Hedwig and were now heading to the classroom of Quirrell.

*#*

Harry and Bella rush through the corridors.

They were less than a hundred meters away from the classroom of Quirrell. The last meters they walked a little out of breath to the door of the classroom.

Bella listened at the door and heard rumbling from the inside of it. So they knew that Quirrell was still inside.

Harry stood next to Bella and also listened at the door. The fear was rushing through their throats. They were terrified but knew they had to do it. Bella looked at Harry and began counting with her fingers.

"One, two". Harry had looked and had the doorknob in his hands. "Three", Harry forcefully threw open the door.

Bella and Harry stumbled into the classroom and looked at Quirrell.

"What are you doing here, go away" Quirrell shouted fiercely at them. "I have other things to do today".

Bella swallowed out of fear and Harry stepped in front of her. "We know it all. We know you're going to steal the stone for Voldemort." Harry cried out.

He wanted to say it with a firm voice, but through the fear he had his voice came out in a high squeaky sound that did not sounded intimidating at all.

Bella had herself clutching on to his arm. Harry was much braver than she was, but she would stay with him whatever it took.

Quirrell looked intently at both of the students. "You, I should have known" he said. "Who else could it be than the Boy Who Lived, and his annoying, arrogant little girlfriend?" Professor Quirrell snapped at them both. His normally shy stuttering attitude had changed into a man of hate and power. He towered over them both and looked at them with angry eyes. This brought even more fear to the two friends. "And tell me how you knew that it was me Harry. How have you found out that I would go after the stone?"

Harry looked briefly at Bella. It was in one of her nightmares. But that was something that he could and should not tell Quirrell.

Bella was gathering her courage and was now a little bit bolder then Harry. She looked angry at Quirrell. She swallowed the lump she had in her throat. "It does not matter how we knew that it was you Professor. We will now do everything to make sure you will not get the stone. You're not going to help Voldemort, We will stop you" she said.

Quirrell's wand appeared in his hand. He wanted to raise him, but Harry and Bella had theirs already drawn and pointed at him.

Three wands were now pointed at each other.

Quirrell looked at both of them and did not really know what to do. "You two are really annoying, you know that. Harry you should have been dead in the Quidditch match. If It wasn't for the counter curse from Professor Snape, you would have been nothing more than a flat pile of hippogriff dung. And just when you fell, I thought for sure I had you. But no little miss annoying here was there to save you again."

Harry looked at Bella and whispered "Snape saved me".

Bella did not know what to say and just shrugged her shoulders.

"And then there is you Bella. Why do you oppose our master in this way? You know that you must kill Harry Potter, but you do not do what you've been told. Our master is not pleased with you Bella I can tell you that for sure."

Bella was even more anxious now. He knew. He knew she was Bellatrix Black. She did not know how but he knew. Harry had to die but that was something she would never do. It does not matter who would asked it of her she would just not do it.

"Crucio" exclaimed Quirrell. Harry fell to the ground and screamed out in pain.

The pain was unbearable for Bella to hear.

Harry moved and twisted his arms and legs in all angles he just screamed and screamed out in pain.

Bella had tears in her eyes and screamed for him to stop. She just could not bear to see her Harry in so much pain.

Quirrell stopped the curse and looked at Bella. "Kill him Bella, kill him now. Do it for your master and you are free. Do it for Harry and he will not have to suffer anymore." Quirrell almost told her in a fatherly tone.

Bella had big tears of fear and hatred in her eyes. She could not look at Quirrell but kept her eyes on Harry. She sat down on the ground next to Harry who was still twisting and turning from the pain.

Harry gasped in pain. His body trembled and shook. With his emerald green eyes he looked at Bella. "No Bella do not listen to him you're stronger than he is."

She wanted to help Harry. She wanted to kill him so that he had no more pain. But she did not want to lose him. For some time she just did not know what to do. Again she looked into his emerald green eyes. There was love in those eyes. Love from a friend that she could not find anywhere else. Even if he himself did not know what love is, she could still see that he had it for her "No, I do not. I will not kill Harry" Bella told Quirrell with determination.

"Crucio" sounded the voice of Quirrell again.

Harry screamed out again and he shook from the pain.

Bella held him but could do nothing else. Harry lay in her arms shaking, twisting and screaming out in pain. Quirrell was hurting her Harry and he was smiling about it. Bella took out her wand and shouted, "Crucio" Her wand was aimed at Quirrell. It was not hatred that fuelled the curse but fear.

Quirrell dropped his stick and was shaking slightly.

It was not that he felt much pain but it worked.

Harry was freed from the curse.

Bella kept her wand pointed at Quirrell and the curse slowly faded away.

"How can it be? How can someone so young master such a curse" Quirrell exclaimed. "Let me talk to her. I can help her, I can guide her."

There was a hissing noise from behind Quirrell. Bella didn't know exactly where it came from but she heard it.

"Master are you sure, are you strong enough?" Quirrell Asked.

And again Bella heard that voice.

"Yes, I am sure, I'm strong enough for this".

Quirrell removed his turban and turned to Bella.

Harry was lying unconscious on the ground next to Bella and had not noticed anything.

Bella looked at Quirrell when he turned around. There in the back of his head grew a second head. This head had fiery red eyes. She saw that it was Voldemort. And then it dawned on her, Quirrell was not working for Voldemort, he was Voldemort.

Bella got up and stood in front of Harry. She did not know what to do but she wanted to protect Harry.

"Bellatrix my right hand," came the voice of Voldemort. "I've looked into your mind and I know what you have to do for me. Why have you not killed Harry? It was a small thing that you had to do for me, and I know you can do it."

Bella became pale, he knows everything she thought. But I'm not going to kill Harry, I don't care how often he asked me too. Nothing will persuade me to do it. "No, Voldemort I will not kill Harry Potter he is my friend" Bella said solemnly but also with fear.

"Friend, FRIEND" Voldemort screamed out in fury. "A friend who falls unconscious at the side of me, he is no friend of yours Bella, look at him he is nothing to you. He only continues to live by pure luck. He is nothing, I'm everything, I'm lord Voldemort and I am your master. I will soon rule the world and you can help me with that. You only have to kill Harry Potter" Voldemort said this while his eyes were piercing at Bella.

Quirrell slowly bent down and picked up his wand again, with the face of Voldemort still looking at Harry.

Bella saw pure hatred and disgust in those eyes. "No, I will not kill Harry. He is my friend, and he is better than you'll ever be." It was the fear that was speaking for Bella.

She stood her ground and looked straight into the eyes of Voldemort. She was now standing right between Harry and Voldemort. Harry was still lying unconscious behind her. She had to save him, that was the only thing she could think of. If she could stretch the time long enough, than they could save Harry and maybe even her.

Voldemort had control over Quirrell, but he had no control over Bella, and she would do everything to keep him away from Harry.

"Bella, I am your master. I command you to kill Harry" Voldemort cried.

"No," Bella screamed back fiercely.

"Bella if you will not listen to me, then I have to do it again like I have always done it in the past, when you would not listen to me. IMPERIO" Voldemort said.

The curse came and landed on Bella. A voice in her head told her to kill Harry. She brought her wand upwards. "Kill him," the voice sounded again in her head.

Bella fought against the voice.

But it did work her arm went up and it was pointing at Harry.

"Well done Bella, kill him now. Curse him," Voldemort almost screamed.

An other little voice told her that she should not do it. "Love Harry" it told her in the back of her head.

Bella nodded but did not lower her arm. The voice of Bella's sounded from the back of her throat. "AVA".

"Love Harry be his friend. He will be there for you" the other voice sounded again in Bella's head.

Bella wanted to listen to that voice and she wanted to obey. But Voldermort's voice sounded louder and was more demanding of her.

"Kill Harry Potter now. Listen to your master" it screamed.

Bella had to work very hard in order not to give in to the voice. Her wand still focused on Harry she said. "Avada". She could not finish the curse. She did not want to finish the curse.

"Be the friend of Harry, he will protect you, he will always be there for you." Again there was the other voice. Only this time it was louder.

Voldemort began to lose his grip on the Imperius curse he had put on Bella.

Bella fought against the voice of Voldemort. She was not going to kill her Harry.

"Bella, Bella, walk away from him" it was Harry's voice that was speaking from behind her.

Bella now looked straight into the emerald green eyes of Harry. He was awake and he was looking at her. The moment their eyes met each other, Harry again closed his eyes. With an almost closed mouth, he told her that she had to walk away. Harry was awake and he had looked at her. The little voice was right. Harry was her friend and he would remain her friend. Bella turned back to face Voldemort.

The Imperius curse was repelled by Bella and Bella walked backwards and away from him and Harry.

Voldemort looked at Harry and saw that he was still unconscious. With a few steps he walked towards Bella. "Bella how can you be stronger as a child, stronger then when you were my right hand?" Voldemort asked.

Bella had to think on that question. She knew what Voldemort meant. She had read those books in where it was told that she was his right hand, that she was a killer en a crazy bitch. But she was not his right hand anymore. She was the friend of Harry Potter and that was the answer.

"Because I'm a friend of Harry, the great Harry Potter, the friend of the Boy who lived, the friend of the baby who defeated you" she said with pride.

Every sentence she said, she threw at Voldemort with venom in her voice. Her voice rang with pride and anger.

Voldemort screamed that it could not be, it was not allowed. She was his, and he was her master. Voldemort the lord of darkness, it could not be that a child could turn against him. He was the greatest and the most powerful wizard that ever existed, he alone conquered death.

Bella slowly continued to walk backwards.

Quirrell with Voldemort sticking out of his head was following her, the frustration that Voldemort was feeling made Quirrell close his eyes.

So he had not seen that Harry had risen to his feet.

With small steps Harry walked behind Quirrell en towards him. From out of nowhere, he jumped up and grabbed Voldemort from behind.

Quirrell screamed and threw Harry away from him.

Bella looked frightened at the eyes of Quirrell when he turned to her. His face showed a burn and it had the shape of Harry's hand. "Expelliarmus" echoed Bella's voice through the classroom.

The wand of Quirrell flew through the air and Bella caught it.

"Harry Quirrell will burn when you touch him" she screamed

Harry did not know what Bella meant but he again jumped at Quirrell because that's what she wanted.

Quirrell stepped away from him and avoided his other attempts. Bella conjured a pair of ropes around the ankles of Quirrell, and he fell to the ground.

Harry again jumped on top of him and grabbed his head with both his hands.

With his hands Quirrell tried to push Harry away from him. But his hands were burning and they were slowly turning into dust. Just like his face that Harry was holding on to.

The head of Voldemort screamed in pain.

Bella pulled Harry away from Quirrell and took him in a hug. Together they watched as Quirrell and Voldemort turned into a pile of ashes.

"Is it over Harry?" Bella asked him softly with the tears still in her eyes.

"Yes Bella, I think so," Harry told her.

The door to the classroom swung open and David came running in. He was closely followed by Minerva and Augusta. Isabella and Amelia who were behind them walked straight towards the two children. Before they came to them their eyes were drawn to the pile of ashes.

There was a cloud forming from the ashes en it was slowly turning into something.

Everybody was looking while the cloud turned into Voldemort. Then Voldemort flew straight at Harry and right through him.

Bella screamed and Harry again lost his consciousness.

David looked at Minerva and walked towards Harry. With his strong arms he picked Harry up. With Harry in his arms, he went straight to the infirmary.

Isabella did the same thing with Bella and took her along.

Neville said that Hermione was still on the third floor, and therefore it was up to him to fetch her immediately. He said it while he was blushing profusely.

*#*

In the infirmary Daphne told that they wrote their letters while Bella and Harry were already on their way to the classroom of Quirrell. After they were finished with their letters she had gone along with Neville and Susan to the classroom of Quirrell. There they found that the door to the classroom was locked from the inside.

Whatever they did and tried, they could not get the door to open. But they heard Harry screaming in agony from behind that door. It was like he was dying. Daphne had told them with tears in her eyes. They also heard Bella screaming that she did not wanted to kill Harry. And suddenly there was a silence from behind the door. And that was also the time that her father came around the corner.

It was at that time when Daphne screamed at him. "Harry and Bella are in here, you have to help them, we cannot get the door to open it is locked from the inside."

The rest that had happened was known to the adults. There they were sitting around Harry's bed. Poppy Pomfrey told them that Harry had been placed under the Cruciatus curse for nearly ten minutes, and it will take a long time before he is back to normal. Now she would keep him asleep for the worst of it.

Bella was in tears and could not stop them from falling. She just couldn't tell what had happened without breaking down again. She did however give them the memory from what had happened in the classroom.

Everyone had just watched the memory and had seen what had happened in the room between Bella, Harry and Quirrell.

David was deeply impressed by the students and disgusted at the head that grew out of Quirrell. They were horrified and proud at the same time. David told Bella that many adults could never have done what they have done themselves. This made Bella smile a little bit. She was sitting next to Harry and was holding his hand in hers.

Minerva apologized to Bella that she did not believe them right away. And that they were right about the stone and the danger it was in.

Bella found it hard to believe but knew Minerva meant it. And that Harry would forgive her anyway if he was awake.

The doors of the infirmary opened and Dumbledore came walking inside the infirmary he was jovial and happy. "What is going on here? Have I missed something" Dumbledore asked kindly.

David was angry and wanted to attack Dumbledore right there en then. David, however, was stopped by Isabella and Augusta.

It was Amelia who stood together with Minerva and were now in front of Dumbledore.

It was Minerva McGonagall who began to speak as she looked Dumbledore in the eye with a look that can only be described as one of fury. "Albus, Harry Potter and Bella Figg, have just stopped Professor Quirrell from stealing your precious stone. It turned out that he was the one who was after the stone. He was also possessed by lord Voldemort. And we have seen it all in the memory from Bella."

The look of Albus went from jovial to worry. His eyes went to the ground and he did not dare to look in the eyes of Minerva.

"Albus tell me did you know that Lord Voldemort was behind this" was her question.

The only thing that Dumbledore could do was nod.

David jumped up angry but was immediately pulled outside by Isabella.

"I had my suspicion that he was after this" Dumbledore said with some difficulty in his voice.

Minerva sighed deeply and asked. "And what did you do with the warnings that Mr. Potter has given to me, which I've then told you about, so that you could do something about it, or at least check up on it for yourself"

Dumbledore was now only looking at his shoes, and was deliberately avoiding the eyes of Minerva. "I thought that Harry and Bella were wrong and I did nothing with their suspicions."

This was the point that Minerva lost her patience. "Albus Dumbledore. This is the last time I trust you with one of my lions or my cub. Harry and Bella have saved that stone that you had hidden in the castle. They have also defeated Voldemort when they were saving your stone. If it had not been for those two than Voldemort would have been back in our world, I would thank them on my knees if I were you. And do not even think of speaking to me about the greater good. Now get out of my eyes and away from my lions. "Minerva turned and sat back down on the bed with Harry.

Bella listened to it all and took the hand of her aunt mini. She could not believe the words she had just heard. Her auntie may not have believed them bud she had listened to them, and seen the way of Bella and Harry, as something that could be true, and had therefore warned Albus.

Dumbledore wanted to say something but Amelia Bones interrupted him. "Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall asked you to leave the infirmary. Harry and her other Lions are now under the care of the board of governors. And we will do everything to keep them safe. Now I will again ask you to leave and leave her lions alone."

Poppy Pomfrey had heard everything and told that she would not allow the headmaster any wear near Harry in the coming days.

That was something Minerva was grateful for.

Isabella put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Now we can only hope that Dumbledore did not hear you calling Harry your cub."

Minerva smiled and nodded.


	30. (BSC 1) C30 on the road, to no idea

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 1) C30 on the road, to no idea

The story that Harry and Bella had fought with Voldemort was jealously kept a secret by all the teachers. It was therefore not a surprise that the whole school knew about it and was talking to each other about nothing else than that fight between Harry and Voldemort.

Many students came to the infirmary after their classes, simply because they had no Lessens or exams; they wanted to see a glimpse of their heroes. Fortunately for the friends they were all held back at the door by Poppy Pomfrey or Isabella Greengrass.

It did not matter who it was, no one was allowed in because Harry and Bella needed their rest.

"And they would have it by Merlin's name" Poppy had said on one afternoon.

Among all the stories that went through the castle, and with all the gossip which went around, there were a lot of stories that were far-fetched. There was one that told that Bella was in fact secretly married to Voldemort, and Harry had slain him to win her heart and her love for him. It was a story that was popular among the female population of Hogwarts.

There was also a story going around that the three-headed dog was one of Voldemort's dark creatures, but Harry and Bella had torn it to pieces. They were barely alive after that fight and therefore, no one was allowed to go into the infirmary.

But the story that was the closest to the truth went as followed.

They were told that, namely Harry and Bella were in fact brother and sister. That was the reason why they were so close with each other. And then there was Professor McGonagall who was actually their mother, who had again forbidden that anyone could come to the infirmary to look at them.

One of the students had heard that a Puff or a raven. Who had heard it again from a lion who himself had heard it from a raven, that they had heard it in the hallway That Minerva had called someone her cub. And she had beaten Albus Dumbledore to a pulp when he went into the infirmary, she had given him a black eye and thrown him out again.

*#*

It was three days later when Harry woke up. The first thing he saw were the brown eyes of Bella.

When she saw that he was awake she flew him around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth. With tears of happiness and sadness she buried her face in his neck. She kept saying sorry and that she loved him so much, and that she had failed him as a friend and also that she was not worthy of his friendship.

Harry stopped it right away and told her it was over. He was happy with his friends. And especially with what they all had done. But it was by no means her fault. Nobody knew that Voldemort was growing out from the back of Quirrell's head.

Harry was quietly telling Bella that he already knew everything. His grandmother had sat with him last night and together with Poppy Pomfrey they had told him everything, this was because Poppy had woken him up to see if everything was alright with him. They had done this so that Poppy would not have to disappoint his friends if he was not okay. The only thing that Harry still had to do was get some rest and that was what he had done before he woke up again.

Harry then said that he was really proud of his friends. Without them their parents would have never gotten their so fast. It was their swift actions that had brought them here and into the castle, especially since Susan had waited for them in the great hall, and to tell them everything that was going on at that point.

He had heard that David and Isabella were the first to arrive. Susan had sent them directly to Quirrell's classroom where she knew they were needed. The next one to arrive had been Augusta and was immediately sent to fetch Minerva. Amelia was the last one to get here and was immediately grabbed by Susan and was also brought to the classroom.

And the moment that Susan had arrived, David had finally opened the door and they could all immediately go inside.

Then Harry told Bella that he was especially proud of her.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes. "Why Harry, I did not do anything. I was only frightened by what Voldemort could do to us".

Harry looked at her and smiled broadly. "Bella you've said no to Voldemort. You did tell him that I'm your friend and that I'm better than him. You made him angry so I could attack him. You saved us. And maybe we will have more luck from now on, and you will have no more dreams about him".

Bella looked at him hopeful, but something inside her told her that the dreams were far from over. Why she had those thoughts she did not know. But that Voldemort told her that he had read her mind gave her a sense of uneasiness. She knew that it must have happened in the forbidden forest. That was the only time she had heard him, both in real life and in her mind.

That night, Harry was back with his classmates at the Gryffindor table. It was the last night they were staying at the castle.

Ravenclaw had won the house cup, something that went well with the other houses. Only Slytherin was shouting that it was not fair.

Harry and Bella had won the Quidditch Cup with their Quidditch team. It was after all becoming a lovely evening. There was delicious food and the evening was filled with laughter.

Dumbledore had tried to speak with Harry but Minerva had forbidden him to do so. She had even threatened Dumbledore with castration if he would try it again. All of the friends thought that it was not much of a punishment for someone of his age. But Minerva had told them that everything would be removed if she did it, and then he would only be known as Dumbledora.

That Night They had a small party in the Gryffindor common room. All thanks to Fred and George Weasley. Ron Weasley was the only one who wanted to make a fuss but his brothers had glued him to his bed to get him out of the way.

The party went on until Minerva told them to go to bed, at two o'clock in the morning she again came to tell them to go to bed or they would be doing lines for the rest of the night, or the Quidditch Cup would be given to Hufflepuff because Gryffindor did not deserved it according to her.

But the smile on her face told them that she did not mean a word she had said.

*#*

The last day had come and the friends were walking along the lake early in the morning. They were the only ones who had already packed their trunks and were able to sleep in. Too bad for them that they were the only ones, and the rest of the house were still packing their trunks with all the noise they could make. That uproar caused them to wake up early and were now walking around the lake on the way to breakfast.

After breakfast, the friends left the castle and headed for the train. The way back was quiet and went without much trouble.

Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy still tried to curse them in their backs. But that was solved by the prefect before they could utter a spell. It was their thanks to Harry and Bella that they had saved the Magical world again.

On the platform in London Harry walked out. He hoped that he would see his grandmother there. But with everything that had happened in the castle, Harry did not know what to do. Nor where he should go or would be going with his grandmother.

First they said goodbye to Susan and Neville. They were picked up at platform 9 3/4 by Amelia and Augusta. After an awkward hug with Harry and a heartfelt hug with the rest Amelia and Augusta disapparated with Susan and Neville on their side.

Daphne would just like Hermione be collected on the outside of the platform and that was on the Muggle side.

Harry along with Bella walked through the wall at Platform 9 3/4 and right towards Arabella.

The person who they saw first was Hermione's mother. Hermione immediately introduced her mother (Emma Granger) to all her friends. And she was soon taken up into the group of adults, and everybody could see that they enjoyed it.

Her father was waiting outside the station because he could not find a parking space. They were all going to meet him the next time they would see each other.

Harry and Bella stood together with Daphne a little to the side. They left the adults for what they were and took their own way to say goodbye to Hermione.

From out of nowhere Harry suddenly took the hand of Bella, he was shaking and began to retreat back towards Platform 9 3/4 taking her with him.

Daphne was standing behind him and was holding him gently. she stopped him from running away. She picked up his other hand and felt the same thing Bella was feeling. Harry was shaking profusely. Softly she asked him what it was and if he was okay.

Harry looked at her and slowly shook his head. His eyes were anxious and his mouth gave no sound. Everything about his body screamed fear and his eyes screamed pain.

It was a feeling that was felt immediately by Isabella. She then looked over the shoulder of David and saw that Harry was backing backwards, back to platform 9 3/4.

David saw his wife looking and went to the three and put a hand on Harry's shoulder,

Harry ducked and made himself as small as a ball, he did it just out of fear when he was touch on the shoulder.

David was shocked when Harry did that and did not know why that was. The terror he saw in his face was almost as bad as the one he had seen that day in the kitchen.

From afar there came a deep voice. "Come here boy we have to go. Step away from that bunch of lunatics and freaks".

David looked up at whom might have called out but did not see it right away. But he did see that Harry cringed even more in fear then he did before.

Daphne was the first to see where the voice came from and patted Bella on her shoulder. Both girls immediately drew their wands when they saw the person who had called.

Isabella grabbed Daphne and Arabella grabbed Bella. Whatever it was they saw, they were not allowed to do magic and certainly not in such a public place like this train station.

Now it was David who saw the man standing a few meters away from them.

There a couple of meters away stood the so-called uncle and the so-called aunt of Harry.

"Harry, you stay here" Isabella said softly to Harry.

David was already moving towards the so-called uncle of Harry, with a determined look in his eyes. "May I know why you're here? And why do you think that Harry will actually be going with you."

The so-called uncle of Harry looked at David and sniffed in disgust. "They're all crazy I tell you Petunia. They do not even have the respect to present themselves as normal people like we do".

David was glaring at him after hearing those words, he almost wanted to show him what he as a normal man could do.

Harry looked at it and hid himself behind Isabella, this while he was shaking like a leaf.

Isabella felt the fear that Harry now had in him and took him into a hug.

It felt good for Harry. Especially when she told Harry that he never had to go with them ever again.

Harry saw a black shadow pass as he lay in the arms of Isabella. For a moment he glanced up at the person who came by. Without being able to see very well, he could clearly see that it was his grandmother mini, and his heart immediately screamed out with hope.

"Who told you that you had to be here for Harry" Minerva snapped at Vernon Dursley.

"It was one of those freaks of you; it was the one that calls himself Dumbledore or something like that" Vernon bit back with even more venom that Minerva did.

"I'll tell you this, sir." Minerva now spoke quietly but her words were full of hate and disgust while she threw them at Vernon. "My grandson will never ever go to you again, and he will never come to you of his own free will. You can be glad that you are still walking around. And that is only because I cannot do to you what I want to do to you. After all you've done to him. You yourself will have to answer for yourself in our court" Minerva snapped.

His uncle had only half listened to everything that Minerva had said. "Are you telling me that that piece of shit that nephew of Petunia. That he still had a living grandmother. And that freak of a son of her sister had to be nourished for ten years. We have given him a shelter out of the goodness of our hearts. And after all what we have done for him. And now you are telling me that that freak never had to be with us, we could have had a good and quiet life without him" Vernon yelled at Minerva.

Minerva blew the air out of her nostrils in a threatening manner just like a cat would do.

David stood behind her and wanted to grab her arm. But if he really did tried it we would never know, but he missed it completely.

Vernon Dursley looked at Minerva and saw from out of nowhere, a hand coming his way. A hand that turned into a fist just before it connected with his nose, you could hear the crack of his nose bone when Minerva connected her fist with it. He fell backwards to the pavement with a broken nose.

Minerva leaned over him with her nose almost touching his. "I will personally ensure you that you will receive the Dementor's kiss for what you have done to my grandson. And I can assure you it is much better than what I will do to you if you do not get one."

David pulled a fiercely resisting Minerva off Vernon Dursley. He himself threw a deadly look to Vernon and pulled Minerva even farther back towards the others.

Harry ran to her and flew her around her waist. "I was so scared Grandma" he said, sobbing.

Minerva sank to her knees and grabbed Harry's cheeks in her hands. "Look at me, Harry," she said a little sternly.

Harry looked at her and sniffed again.

"Harry, I have already said this to you and I will promise it again. You'll never go to those awful people again. I do not have a house for us just yet, so we will be going back to the Greengrass place. There I will do everything to make sure you can come and live with me and that you can stay with me. "

It was with those words that she made Harry really happy. Now for the first time he really believed that he would never have to return to those awful Dursleys.

That evening they was a delicious meal on the table in Greengrass mansion. Harry again suggested that he would make breakfast the next day for the whole family.

Isabella wanted to say no that he didn't have to do it, but Daphne was faster.

"Yes Harry please do, then you can teach me to make those delicious eggs my father loved so much."

This brought much laughter around the whole table, and a blushing Daphne who was hiding her face in the tablecloth. With a game of snap poker they enjoyed the rest of the evening. It was late in the evening when they all went to bed.

Astoria had spent the hole evening with Harry. This had resulted in a lot of angry looks from Bella and Daphne. "You can sit all year with him so now it is my turn to sit with him or on his lap" she snapped at them both with a smile. Astoria then stuck out her tongue and threw them a raspberry. This, too, brought laughter throughout the room.

Even Daphne and Bella had to laugh after that remark.

The next morning the three of them had cooked a delicious breakfast. Daphne was not used to getting up so early but she did it anyway. The only bad thing was that Astoria had planted herself next to Harry again as soon as she was downstairs. And on the other side of Harry was his grandmother.

Outside of the open kitchen window there was a large owl that flew towards them. It landed on the table and dropped a letter at Minerva's plate. Then immediately flew back out again.

Minerva took the letter and looked at it. From the seal she could see that it was a letter from Gringotts. Only Minerva did not know why they would write her now. Carefully she opened the letter and read it aloud to everyone.

_To the head of house of Potter House / Gryffindor and Peverell._

_Dear Minerva McGonagall / Potter_

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: I hope you had a lot of fun reading part one of Bellatrix second chance

Thanks for reading this story, Greetings Winmau.

*#*

Preview: Bellatrix second chance 2

The story will go on into the second year.

Harry will learn in second year who Sirius really is, and also how important Tonks can be for Harry and Bella. Will love blossoms or will it be less then it was, and what about Voldemort?

There is a lot to come and I hope you will like it.

But wait there's more. Will David and Amelia be taking their revenge on Dumbledore or is he able to escape his punishment. Ginny will also be joining this year. Will she listen to her mother this year? Or is she really going to help Harry. Does Ron realize his mistakes and shell he join the group of friends. And is Draco really the bully who he tries to be.

So let's go on to Bellatrix second chance part two.

A/N: I have close the poll and the votes are in.

I will continue to make a big story, because that is what the most readers want. And what readers want is what they get.

I will leave this story on complete and put it in progress when I start it up again.

Gr. Winmau

First I'm going to finish part three of the Dutch version but I will start again with the translation around the end of September or the first part of October.

See you then greetings Winmau.


	31. (BSC 2 C1) C31 The last will of the Pott

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. This is a story from a fan.  
A/N: Yes I'm back. This is part two from Bellatrix second chance. I will update this story every two weeks if it is possible. For now have fun and review.  
Ps: I will also start looking at the first chapters and change it where I think it's necessary, I will put a date under it when I have done it. Thank you and have fun.

(BSC 2 C1) C31 The last will of the Potters.

Minerva took the letter from the bird and looked at it. From the seal that was on the letter she could see that it was from Gringotts. Only Minerva did not know why they would write her now. Carefully she opened the letter and read it out loud.

_To the head of house Potter / Peverell and Gryffindor._

_Dear Lady McGonagall / Potter,__  
_To the temporary head and spokesperson off House Potter.__

_We at Gringotts would like to inform you that the last will of__  
_James and Lilly Potter will be presented tomorrow and will be read to all the beneficiaries._  
_We at Gringotts would like to invite you to be present during this reading._  
_You will be welcomed as the first guest, and be separate from the others.__

_Furthermore, we have invited several more people,__  
_which have all been described in the will._  
_We have also heard that you're_ _reside_ _with the Greengrass Family at this moment in time._  
_Would you be so kind to invite them along to the reading?_  
_Their names are also mentioned in the will.__

_The reading of the will, will take place at eleven.__  
_You, Lady McGonagall and Lord Potter/ Peverell and Gryffindor are required to be here at thirty minutes past ten._  
_We can then keep you aside until the reading can start_  
_Would you please also ask Harry if he can wear his coat of arms clearly and visibly on his robe._  
_And you your self will have to show the house ring openly before and after the reading.__

_May your gold flow abundantly, and may your enemies die at your blade.__  
_Sincerely Bogrod, Goblins president and CEO Gringotts._  
_But especially valuable member of the Potter family.__

Minerva looked around the table and rested her eyes on Harry. "Well Harry tomorrow we will finally hear where we can live. And what you have and maybe even more."

Harry nodded and immediately asked if he could be excused from the table. He stood up and quickly went to his bedroom. There he would spent the rest of the morning.

*#*

Bella was looking at Harry while Minerva was reading the letter she had got from Bogrod. The facial expression from Harry became increasingly gloomy. After Minerva was finished with the letter, he immediately asked to be excused from the table. She saw how he stood up and immediately went upstairs.

After an hour she went upstairs to see how Harry was doing. She knew that their was something wrong but she did not know what. When she arrived at his door she found that it was locked, and after a lot of pleading he still did not answer her. it made her a bit nervous but she let him have his time for now.

Half a hour later Bella tried again and every half hour after that she did it again. Every time she knocked on his door and asked how he was doing. At one o'clock in the afternoon she was fed up. She sat in front of his door and knocked every five minutes. Again and again she asked if she could come inside.

At two o'clock Harry was tired of her constantly knocking and he opened the door.

Bella stood up and looked him deeply in the eyes.

Harry wanted to say something but Bella just took him in a hug.

The deep sigh she heard told her everything she needed to know. Harry had needed this hug but he did not know how to ask for it. Bella asked him nothing but continue to stand as long as Harry would allow her. Bella felt like she had been standing there for two hours, but it had only been twenty minutes in reality.

This was exactly the thing that Harry had hoped for from when he found out that he had a grandmother. Now it was finally time, and tomorrow was the day he went to see his new home, the house that he for the first time in his life could call his home, his home with his grandmother. And the thought of it all just overwhelmed him a bit. But he also knew he could always count on Bella to be there for him.

Nothing was said between Bella and Harry. There was only this hug, and that was exactly what was necessary for releasing the tension in him, the tensions that he had built up in his body and mind.

*#*

The next morning, Harry was the second one to be downstairs. His Grandmother was already in the kitchen and had breakfast ready for him. Actually, it was her own breakfast but she just did not have the appetite for it. Harry who was also not hungry wanted to go to Gringotts right away.

Minerva smiled at him and said that they could wait another four hours. They were only expected to be there at about thirty minutes past ten. For Harry it was just too long but he remained seated and kept looking at the clock every five minutes.

Daphne was the third one to be in the kitchen and she had Harry's fire dragon laying on her lap. She was polishing the stem further to a shine, that it was already gleaming like it was possessed did not matter to her, she did it anyway just to be .

At eight-thirty everyone was in the kitchen when the fire in the fireplace came to life. Susan was walking out of the fire with her Aunt Amelia following close behind her.

Only about ten minutes after Susan, Neville came out of the fire with his grandmother Augusta behind him, he was proudly showing his family's coat of arms, the coat of arms of house Longbottom.

It was thirty minutes past ten when Minerva took an old piece of string from a cabinet and made a Port-key from it. Everyone took a hold of the string and Minerva activated it. All together they ended up in an empty room in the Gringotts bank, A room that was special made for Goblin friends.

Bogrod stood by the door and watch how Harry was scribbled up from the floor. When Harry was standing, Bogrod immediately walked over to him and said "Hello Harry friend of the goblins."

"Hello Bogrod is everything well, may your gold flow, and may your _enemies_ die at your blade" Harry said in his form of greeting.

Bogrod laughed loudly and shook Harry hands and then he took him in a quick hug. A hug which Goblin never did, let alone to a wizard, But Lily got him hooked on it, something he never would tell anyone.

David looked at it and was very surprised. David had done business with Gringotts for many years, and even a little business with Bogrod himself. But he has never been greeted like this, not even with a hand shake.

Augusta hung a bit to him and said "see this is why Harry is a special case".

David just nodded as he was watching Harry with an open mouth.

Bogrod looked at Harry from an arm's length and complimented him on his robe. "Well you're a worthy Lord Potter, and your coat of arms is beautifully placed. Now when it's time to go in, keep your shoulders straight and your head up high. Don't show signs of worry and look straight forward and take a seat in front of my desk".

Harry nodded and immediately did what Bogrod had told him.

It was just a bit before eleven o'clock when they all walked into the hall of Gringotts. In the distance they could clearly hear Albus Dumbledore talking; no he was more shouting. He demanded that he first had a opportunity to talk to Harry, he was after all his magical guardian and so he had the right to it according to himself.

Amelia wanted to go straight to Albus Dumbledore but was stopped by Augusta. Augusta pointed to Minerva and stopped Amelia again by saying. "Today is the day of Harry en Minerva, please Amelia let her arrange it herself. She has been held back for long time now, and if you would ask me I would say enough is enough now don't you think" said Augusta.

Amelia nodded at Augusta and knew she was right.

The look in the eyes of Minerva was like a thunderstorm. Slowly and silently she walked up to Albus Dumbledore.

Albus, however, did not notice that Minerva was now standing right behind him. He was too busy with his demands for Harry. She put a firm hand on the shoulder of Dumbledore. On her hand that was now resting on his shoulder she showed her family Ring. The Potter coat of arms was showed with all the pride she was now feeling in her heart, she was the grandmother of Harry James Potter, and she loved every minute of it.

Albus turned his head a little and immediately saw the ring on her finger. He swallowed and looked along the arm, to arrive and see the fiery eyes of Minerva.

"Albus Dumbledore, if you ever use my cub for any of your purpose again without me knowing of it. You will feel my wrath and I will curse you to next week and beyond" Minerva snapped at him.

Albus Dumbledore kept his mouth shut and hurried down the hall of Gringotts. He run into the chamber where the reading would be held and took a chair that stood next to Ron and Molly Weasley. Little Ginny Weasley was there as well but had a very sad look just like her father had.

Harry took a hold of the hand of his Grandmother and looked slowly around the room. As long as they were still in the hallway he could hold her hand and took his comfort for as long as it was possible. In the chamber he had to be a gentleman, but here in the hallway he could still be a boy for a little longer.

There were a lot of people there that he did not know and there were only a few that he had ever seen before.

Bogrod walked up to them and told the rest that they were to go inside. Harry watched how the family Greengrass went inside. They were followed by Arabella and Bella Figg. The last to go inside were Amelia and Susan Bones.

It was now the time that Augusta and Neville with Hermione Granger at his hand were walking into the chamber. Neville was very stately and looked at no one in the chamber. He had agreed with Harry that he would do it in the way Harry was supposed to do it, just to show him how it was done.

And now it was time. Bogrod came walking towards Harry and glanced at him for several moments.

Harry was a head taller than Bogrod but he felt very small at that moment, and it showed in his eyes.

Bogrod put his hands on the shoulders of Harry and said. "Harry, my Lord, it is all good and today will be the new start of your new life. Your parents loved you whit all their hearts and took good care of you. You finally have your grandmother at your side and you have her back in your family. Last year you singlehandedly made friends that your father and mother wanted you to have. You're also my family and as long as you're here I'll be there for you, and I will stand at your side. You're like a son to me. Harry as much as I'm part of your house, you're part of mine.

After today, everyone knows that you're Lord Potter. And from now on you will not be alone; you will have your grandmother, me and the rest of your adopted family ad your side".

Harry nodded gratefully, and then looked to his grandmother.

Minerva smiled faintly at him.

Harry could see that she also was on the edge of her nerves.

Bogrod walked to the front of the chamber and stood behind his desk. There he called for silence and started with his announcement. "I want everyone to stand up for Lord Harry James Potter and Lady Minerva McGonagall/ Potter" he said solemnly and with more respect than a goblin would ever have for a witch or wizard.

There was a lot of buzz and whispering going around the room about how Bogrod had announced them both.

Everything immediately became silent when Harry, followed by Minerva walked into the chamber.

Molly was the only one who shouted out what she was thinking. "How could that old hag be a potter"?

That was something she should not have said out loud. Minerva still remembered what she had seen in the sorting hat all those months ago, and especially what Molly was planning to do to her cub. Minerva walked towards Molly and looked her straight in the eyes. "I am a Potter because Harry Potter is my grandson. And one more insult to the name Potter and I let Bogrod do to you what goblins like to do to people who does not show any respect for their friends".

That look that Minerva gave Molly made her sink back into her chair. Minerva heard Neville whispering something to his grandmother. "Look grandma, Harry has the same look as his grandmother, he can also bring someone to silence right away by just looking at them."

Augusta and Minerva looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

Harry took his place along with his grandmother in front of Bogrod and waited for what was to come.

Bogrod looked at Minerva and whispered loud enough so that the audience could hear it too. "Lady McGonagall/ Potter it would be my honor for me to deal with any interruptions, and handle it for you in our Goblin way". He gave Molly a deadly look and saw how she give a little shiver of fear. Bogrod again looked around the room and then spoke.

"We are here today to hear the last will of the late James Hadrian Potter and Lily Potter/ Evans nee McGonagall."

When Bogrod said the last name of Lilly out loud a little noise of surprise went through the chamber.

Minerva turned and looked angrily at Albus Dumbledore. Albus who saw that look had the grace to look down in shame.

Something Minerva did see, but it did not mean a thing to her now.

Bogrod waited until everybody was silent and continued. "I will start the Memory so that everyone can see and hear what it said. After the will I ask everyone to leave the room immediately, everything you received will be given to you or put on your account".

Bogrod had a large pensive standing in front of him and tapped a few runes that were engraved in it. There a blue glow appeared above the pensive on then turned into two forms.

Harry saw that they were his parents and immediately grabbed the arm and hand of his grandmother. The shapes looked around the room and then rested their look on Harry.

_"Harry my son, sorry that you spend so little time with us but know one thing we love you, we really love you"_

Those were the first words Lilly Potter spoke from the pensive.

Now it was James who took the floor and the room looked on with bated breath.

_"This is our last and only testament. This was taken at Gringotts and was witness by Sirius Orion Black, Bogrod Head Goblin at Gringotts, and Alice Longbottom.__  
_Sirius Orion Black to you we leave an amount of 500000 galleons and the share custody of your godson Harry James Potter._  
_Alice Longbottom to you we leave an amount of 500000 galleons and the share custody of your godson Harry James Potter._  
_Remus Lupin to you we leave an amount of 500000 galleons and the shrieking shack For sentimental value._  
_Augusta Longbottom to you we leave an amount of one million galleons for raising your grandson Neville Longbottom, also the godson of Lily and his blood brother Harry James Potter, may they grow up together as brothers._  
_To the ancient and noble house Greengrass an amount of one million galleons For friendship and family, And a promise that your daughter Daphne will grow up alongside with Harry and Neville._  
_To Amelia Bones we leave 500000 galleons for friendship and loyalty, And another 500000 galleons for the raising of Susan, After the death of Edgar and his wife you will need every Galleon you can get. To you also the same promise that Susan will grow up alongside with Harry and Neville._  
_Ted and Andromeda Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora Tonks to you we leave an amount of 100000 galleons and a chance to join the Potter Family._  
_To Arabella Figg we leave the small cottage on the Peverell estate and the Potions basement that goes along with it, plus 50000 galleons._  
_Bogrod my worthy friend to you we will leave, 10% of all interest under the name of Potter/ Prosper and Gryffindor this until that Harry is of age, or that he himself stops it.__

_Albus Dumbledore to you we leave an amount of one Knut. And the requirement that you give back what you have borrowed from house Potter. I have always seen you as a dear friend, but when I overheard you talking with Molly Weasley things have changed. Never will I give my son to her, Or any one of her family._

_To Severus Snape, my apologies for what I and my friends did to you when we were in school and a sum of 100000 galleons For the friendship and loyalty you gave to my wife Lilly Potter._

_These are the amounts we give to our love wants and friends. Bogrod has a list with thinks we will give to certain people.__  
_Now there are two people that we should mention and the things that goes whit it._  
_Now that everyone knows that we are dead the following should be arranged as follow._  
_Harry James Potter. Future Lord. Potter / Prosper and Gryffindor and hopeful by blood and not by name as I'm._  
_In case of our death, he must be handed over to Sirius Orion Black and Alice Longbottom._  
_In the event that one of the two or both of them cannot provide for Harry,_  
_then Harry shell go to his Grandmother Minerva McGonagall,_  
_the real mother of my wife Lilly Potter/ McGonagall.__

_This can be confirmed through a blood test which can be done at Gringotts.__  
_If Harry cannot be there then he must be brought to the following people,_  
_David and Isabella Greengrass, Amelia Bones or Augusta Longbottom, Ted and Andromeda Tonks._  
_Under no way, what so ever will Harry be allowed to the so-called sister of my wife, Petunia and her husband Herman Dursley._  
_They will abuse and belittling Harry and this is saying it lightly._  
_Furthermore, I must tell you that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper._  
_Sorry Albus we did not entrust this by you, but Sirius was a decoy.__

Everyone was quiet in the chamber when the shadows from Lily and James disappeared. Bogrod brought a new memory in the Pensive and start it up again. In the chamber however, most of the people that were now friends of Harry looked angrily at Dumbledore.

Many of the other people did not know why they did that but it was obvious that Dumbledore was the target for the hospitality from everyone.

But Amelia had whispered in his ear that there was now enough evidence to put him in Azkaban for a very long time.

The memory was starting again and everybody looked at it. This time it was Lily Potter who was speaking.

_"Minerva McGonagall._  
_As you have heard or already know by now I'm your one and only daughter._  
_I know that you were told that I had died at birth, but that was a lie from Albus._  
_Albus has brought me to the Evans family when he took me away._  
_They were nice people and good parents there is nothing I can say otherwise._  
_Unfortunately, my sister was and remains a terrible person just like her husband._  
_James has given you a chance to be acting Lord Potter, should that be necessary._  
_Bogrod has the papers and the rules that will go along with it._  
_Sirius will be a treasure of fun for Harry, but that is about it._  
_He will never be a real father figure, until he finds the one for him._

_Minerva McGonagall I leave you your grandson Harry James Potter.__  
_I also leave you the castle on the McGonagall estate._  
_We bought it for you when you lost it._  
_It was supposed to be a Christmas present but that will no longer be the point now._  
_You will also resave a new vault under your name Minerva Potter / McGonagall._  
_Bogrod also owns 10% off the interest of that vault._  
_Bogrod knows the amount that is now in the vault._  
_You are also allowed to join the Potter Family._  
_If you have to decide to be acting Lord Potter, then you have to be a Potter.__

_The second person we have to call up on is our son Harry James Potter.__  
_First of all we want to give you the knowledge that we love you with all our hearts._  
_We also leave you the Potter castle on the Peverell estate._  
_If you go there for the first time, make sure that you take Poppy Pomfrey with you it is very important._  
_We also leave you our house in Diagon Alley, Called Lily's cottage, and the house in Hogsmeade._  
_Various land titles. Property titles and shares from many companies,_  
_Bogrod knows all about this. He and his family has been our bank manager for many generations._  
_We also have four house elves, Mini, Maxi, Dodo and snot._  
_The last name was concocted by your father._  
_There is one more thing and that is something Bogrod will tell you when all the other guest are gone, or when you're eleven years of age._  
_We love you Harry and take care of Sirius._  
_He would probably require a father more than you".__

This was the end of the will reading and everyone went away peacefully except for Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. But they were removed by a couple of goblin guards.

Harry asked a few people to stay behind; he had heard their names in the will and wanted to know who they were. They were led to another room by Bogrod there they could talk freely about whatever they wanted. Harry even received tea for everybody that was in that room, something that was received with strange looks from the people there.

Minerva looked around the room and glanced at who were all there.

Harry stood in front of everybody and gave one look around before he began to speak. "I've asked these following people here because I see them as family; they are the Greengrass Family, Figg family and Bones family.

I have just found out that Neville and I are blood brothers. He is my brother in blood, there for his family is my family, the Longbottom's.

Grandmother I know that Bogrod made you the temporary head of the family, something only a head Goblin could do. Now I Lord Harry James Potter/ Peverell Gryffindor ask you, the following do you want to join the Potter family and then be the real acting head of our Family".

Minerva looked at him and nodded. It was a little thing she could do for her grandson, but it was also something she herself also wanted.

Bogrod knew this would happen so he told Harry what to do next.

Harry stepped in front of her and put the small family ring that he had on his finger and held it above her head. "Minerva McGonagall. I Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter, accept you as a member of my house and a member of the Potter family. So it is written so shall it be."

There appeared a blue aura around both of them and it disappeared in a flash.

Bogrod smiled and said that it was done properly and that Minerva was now a Potter.

Harry turned to Andromeda Tonks and asked. "Lady Tonks for you I have the same question, do you also want to join the Potter family."

Andromeda Tonks nodded and her daughter Nymphadora nodded to.

"Andromeda Tonks". Harry stepped in front of her and put the family ring that he had on his finger and held it above her head. "Andromeda Tonks, I Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter, accept you as a member of my house and a member of the Potter family. So it is written so shall it be."

Harry sighed and began anew. "Nymphadora Tonks". Harry stepped in front of her and put the family ring that he had on his finger and held it above her head. "Nymphadora Tonks, I Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter, accept you as a member of my house and a member of the Potter family. So it is written so shall it be."

With them the blue aura also appeared and disappeared in a flash.

"I Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter, welcome you Minerva Potter / McGonagall Andromeda Potter / Tonks and Nymphadora Potter / Tonks all into the family".

At that moment the Coat of Arms of the Potter family appeared on their robes.

Harry greeted Remus Lupin and learned that he was a friend of his father and mother. He immediately invited Arabella and Bella Figg to come and live with him at the Potter castle at the Peverell estate. This was because he could not do without Bella. Something Arabella and Minerva immediately understood.

There was one question where he got no answer too. Who was Sirius Orion Black, and why was he not here? He did see everybody look at the floor When He asked that question.

Amelia suggested that she with the help of David Greengrass would first do an investigation into it. Then when she got the answer she would tell Harry what she had found out. It was something that Harry could understand but it did not mean that he liked it.

The question of where Alice Longbottom was, was a question Harry did not asked. He did not know why but he would go and ask Neville about it on another time.

After a pleasant afternoon having sat together and talked. Harry took leave of everyone. He invited everyone to come to the Potter castle for a proper welcome party something he wanted to do later that month.

Along with Bella, Arabella and Minerva he went to the leaky cauldron for a late lunch. After that he would come back to Gringotts for the key to his new home.

A/N: See you in two weeks. Greeting Winmau.


	32. (BSC 2 C2) C32 The Peverell Estate

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

A/N: When I started the second part of this story, I also started the fourth part of the Dutch version. And one's more LongLiveTheBloodyQueen, Has given me one of her wonderful art pieces. That piece of art is my cover for part four. LongLiveTheBloodyQueen, Thank you again. You know I love your work and can only bow for the honor you have shown me, Thank you again.

(BSC 2 C2) C32 The Peverell Estate.

The last will of James and Lily Potter was just read. A lot of questions were still unanswered but nonetheless it had brought a smile on the face of Harry. He had a grandmother and everybody knew about it. And lucky for them there were no journalist to cover the story so it would not get into the profit.

After a quick meal in the leaky cauldron, Harry with Bella's hand in his hand went back to Gringotts. He was closely followed by Minerva and Arabella.

When they walked inside Gringotts they were welcomed by Bogrod. "A there you are friend Harry" Bogrod said in a nice and friendly tone.

It was in a way that made every goblin look at Bogrod with a questioning look in their eyes, there were even some whispers from the wizards and witches who were inside the bank.

Bogrod led the quartet to his office and sat down behind his desk. While he looked at Harry he had a worried look. "I have a number of rings for you to try on Harry. Even though you're not of age you do have the right to wear these rings. It are the rings of the Prosper Family line and Gryffindor family line" Bogrod became quiet and again look worried at the boxes he had on his table.

Now he looked at Harry and went on. "At the will reading you heard you father say that he hoped that you were worthy. He himself was not worthy; yes he was the lord Peverell and the lord Gryffindor. But he was it only by name. You're also the lord of those houses but the magic of the house will see if you are worthy of the name" Bogrod handed Harry the boxes and looked how Harry put the rings on his fingers.

Harry took the rings out of the boxes and one by one he slid them on his finger, and they reduced immediately. There was a green and a yellow glow that surrounded Harry for a moment.

Bogrod immediately asked if he wanted to give another drop of blood. He told Harry that he wanted to know what the green and yellow glow meant; it was something he had never seen before.

Harry trusted Bogrod and gave his drop of blood without any hesitation. And while he waited he felt the hand of Bella slip into his and squeezed a little.

Bogrod stood before Harry and looked at him; he took his hand in his and began to tell what Harry has gotten from his father and mother.

"Harry, you have many stocks and bonds from a lot of different companies. Your grandmother's got a list of all the companies. From the interest on your money we goblins own 10%, in the last year alone we at Gringotts made a good profit and earned our self 400000 galleons. That was just 10%. In the large vault of the Potter family you now have 236 million galleons".

Bogrod Now turned to Minerva. "Minerva Potter/ McGonagall, you now have a vault under the name Minerva Potter / McGonagall. From that Vault we also have 10% from the interest. The last year we have made a profit of 225000 Galleons for Gringotts. Your vault now contains a amount of 12 million Galleons".

Minerva looked at Bogrod with wide eyes and stammered something about how can that be.

Bogrod had expected that question and smiled at Minerva. "Lady Potter/ McGonagall, The Potter / McGonagall vault was made possible by Lilly and James Potter. It was made possible on 31-07-71 to be exact. On that day Lady Potter told me that it was a gift for her mother. I regret sincerely that I now have to give it to you, now that Lilly cannot do it herself".

Minerva nodded and stared at Harry for a moment. She now knew from who Harry had inherited such a good heart.

Bogrod turned and picked up the piece of paper that Harry had used for his drop of blood. There appeared another piece of paper but Bogrod left that lying there for a moment but his eyes got wide as he looked at it.

Bogrod again turned to Harry and said "AH Harry, When you put on the rings of Peverell and Gryffindor you proved to be the lord of those houses, just like your father was.

However the green and yellow glow meant something else. You're now not only the lord of those houses but you're also the true and only living heir of Goderic Gryffindor. This means that you can access his part of the castle. And you will have the assistance of Lady Hogwarts. It also meant that you're the only living heir of the Prosper Family.

The green glow meant that the Peverell and Gryffindor gave you there blessing and with that also the axes to their family magic, something your father didn't have. What that all means we will find out later on another day.

There is still more Harry, although your father carried the names Gryffindor and Peverell, he never really had the right of the lordship. It's a right that you now have. The yellow glow meant that you're the hairs by blood. It gives you the right to separate the family and continue both of the family line by name.

Now I know that we already knew this but now that you are wearing those rings it is made official. You are Lord Harry James Potter/ Gryffindor/ Peverell.

Now I have one more thing. "Bogrod grabbed the paper and looked a little hesitant. "Harry your great grandfather Hendrik Albertus Potter has agreed on a wedding engagement with the Black family. Now I must tell you that after the fact that you're now Lord Potter. The contract has again been activated and you must marry within two years of your seventeenth year, and you must marry one Bellatrix Black".

Harry looked happy and glanced sideways at Bella, although they were almost twelve they found this a very nice thing to look forward to.

However Bogrod was not as happy as harry and Bella were.

Minerva made the two be silent and asked Bogrod what the problem was.

"I'm so sorry Bella. But it's not you who Harry has to merry. Harry must marry the Bellatrix Black who on this moment is still in Azkaban. Her husband was thrown through the veil and that happened a week ago. In his will he had thrown Bellatrix out of his family, so she now again is Bellatrix Black. Unfortunately for him his brother was killed a day before him so Bella inherited everything.

That Bogrod knew that Bella was really Bellatrix Black, was completely mist by all four of them.

Harry was not sure what Bogrod meant, but it was his grandmother who would explain it to him later that evening.

While Bogrod was telling this, Minerva had a number of other thoughts running through her mind. The history was changed when Bella was send back in time. Otherwise Harry would never have to marry her. The real question however was. What else has changed and what was going to happen from now on. And in the younger days of the old Bellatrix, was she already the grandmother of Harry or was Albus still lying to her. Or was she thinking of this the wrong way.

Bogrod looked at Harry for a moment and spoke again. "Harry when you're ready you can call one of your house elf's and asked them to bring you and your family to your new home. Before you go into your new home, you must first read this letter. I thank you for coming, Harry, friend of goblins".

Harry shook the hand of Bogrod and said "Goodbye Bogrod may our gold flow freely".

Bogrod laughed loudly and took Harry in a farewell hug.

Harry again walked with the hand of Bella in his hand back to the room in the leaky cauldron, Arabella and his grandmother were walking Wright behind them. In the room in the leaky cauldron he called for Mini and Maxi, two of his elves.

With two small plops they appeared in front of him. Mini and Maxi looked equally surprised at Harry. Their eyes were slowly increased in size when they realized who was in front of them. Mini was the first who really understood who was standing their. "Master Potter" she cried in anguish.

Harry nodded and the house elves immediately flew to his waist.

"Master is back." both of them cried out, as they looked at Harry with watery eyes. Mini the female elf began to sob uncontrollably.

Harry bent down and gave her a hug. "What is it, why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"Master James and mistress Lilly are death" the elf brought out with some difficulty.

"Yes, I know, but now I am with you and we are here" Harry said as he pointed at everyone who stood by him. "And we're staying with you."

Mini looked at Harry with wide eyes and took him straight into another hug, she started to glow and the white glow spread around him and the elf.

Maxi looked at Harry and he also took Harry in a hug, and again there was that glow.

Harry looked at his grandmother. Who told him that the elves were now bound to him. Harry did not know why but he was very happy about that. Now he leaned down to Mini and asked if she would go and get Poppy Pomfrey. And then bring her to the Peverell estate.

Mini nodded and one plop later she was gone.

Harry now turned to maxi and asked if he wanted to bring them to the estate. All four of them then took one of the small hands and again with a plop they were gone.

A small plop later they were on a deserted country road.

Harry together with Bella just looked around but saw nothing but a dirt road an some bushes on the side of it.

Maxi walked ahead and motioned to them that they had to follow him.

Together they walked for a while down the country road. After a while Minerva shudders a bit and immediately knew that she had walked through a defensive ward.

And the only reason they were allowed to walk through it was because Maxi was still holding on to their hands.

In the distance there was a big fence with the letters J / L (James / Lilly) on it.

Harry wanted to open the gate when he heard someone calling his name.

Bella was the first to look around.

There, in the distance Poppy Pomfrey came walking towards them. She was not happy when an elf had just pop into her infirmary and had taken her away without a word. But now that she saw Minerva standing in the distance she knew that there must be a problem.

Together they walked through the gate and could hardly believe their eyes.

Bella grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it a little. Both of them were looking left and right at everything that there was to see. In the distance there was a small castle that became bigger with every step they took. It was a castle with towers. On the left they saw a large pond with a diving board, at the right there were several greenhouses for plants and herbs.

On their right hand stood a small house, which Arabella had gotten from James and Lily. But Harry wanted her to be living in the castle with him and his grandmother, just as he wanted Bella to do. But the real reason was that he wanted to be there for Bella, he just never knew when she might call him.

In the distance behind a couple of threes they saw a metal kind of ring up in the air. Bella looked at Minerva and pointed towards that ring.

"That is a practice field for Quidditch sweetheart." Minerva told her.

Both of the eyes of Bella and harry were now sparkling with excitement. Slowly they walked further and continued to look around. There was a forest on the left of the castle and a meadow on the right of the castle. The front door of the castle was big and imposing. In front of that door stood two other house elves.

"You are Dodo and Snot, I think" Harry said kindly.

Dodo looked at Mini who nodded. Dodo immediately ran to Harry and hugged him, again the white glow appeared and Dodo smiled up to Harry.

Snot ran down to Bella and hugged her. There again was that white glow and he smiled upon Bella.

Harry wanted to go inside but was stopped by his grandmother. "Harry, I have a letter here which we have to read first". Minerva took the letter out of the envelope and read it to all.

_Dear Mom._

_Yes I can now call you Mom because you now know that I'm your daughter.__  
_I love you and know that I always did it and I did it from my first transfiguration lesson._  
_If I remember correctly you are now in front of Potter castle._  
_And if I know you well enough then you had to stop Harry from going inside.__

Minerva cast a smiling glance at Harry.

Harry however looked angry. But he did it with a smile.

Minerva chuckled and went back to the letter.

_As a little baby he already was so much like his father.__  
_So the next thing i did was necessary._  
_As you now know we are killed by Voldemort._  
_If so then the next thing is very important._  
_I've done something with Alice Longbottom, something you may not be proud of._  
_We used a ritual, a centuries old blood magic ritual._  
_Do not be afraid It's not Dark magic but it was Black Magic._  
_We did it for a reason but that I will tell you later in this letter._  
_Mom the first time you're going inside the Potter castle make sure that Poppy is there with you._  
_We have used the mercy ritual out of a book that i have gotten from her.__

The Hands of Poppy shot straight up to her mouth. Both hands were clenched in fear around her mouth and she looked at Minerva with wide eyes.

Minerva looked back quizzically, and she immediately wanted to know what that ritual exactly was.

Poppy didn't say anything and only pointed at the letter.

Minerva shrugged and again went back to the letter.

_The ritual itself I will not tell you but it comes down to this.__  
_We have done a ritual over ourselves with the use of our own blood._  
_My blood runs through the veins of you and Harry._  
_If Voldemort has killed me than I have begged him for it._  
_I would have begged him that he should take me and not Harry._  
_If he has killed me, then Harry and you're protected._  
_However, there are condition witch Poppy will explain to you and Harry._  
_The spell was performed in the Potter castle._  
_Please walk quietly into the castle and do not be alarmed.__

_Thanks Mom.__  
_PS: take good care of Harry he is worth it._  
_The book with the blood ritual is now laying in Harry's room.__

Minerva again glanced at Poppy. Without them even seeing it, Harry had walked into the castle.

Bella had walked with him and all of a sudden she started to scream. "Harry, Harry, what's happening."

Minerva, Poppy and Arabella were startled by the screams that Bella was producing an all looked at Harry. Harry began to glow red, his eyes turned pale. Harry started to shake and from out of nowhere he fell to the ground.

Poppy rushed past Minerva and rushed to Harry and began to wave her wand over him.

Minerva was right on her heels and suddenly she too became quiet. And just like with harry there appeared a red glow around her. Her eyes turned pale and she began to shake. Suddenly she just fell to the ground.

Poppy had looked after Harry and was now next to Minerva. She waved her wand over Minerva and gave a relaxing sigh. From her pocket she pulled out two small bottles. One of the bottles she gave to Arabella and told her to give it to Harry. It was a pepper up potion, and told Bella and Arabella that they would be waking up soon.

After Minerva came around she was led to a chair and slumped down, breathing heavily. "What was that Poppy" she asked after a couple of moments.

Poppy Pomfrey thought for a moment and then she also sat down. "The mercy spell, Is a ritual that you do when you want to save the life of someone else. What I have seen today, I can definitely say that Lily has given her life for Harry.

The red glow that surround you and Harry is the blood glow. Minerva you are now tied with Harry in blood. And that is only possible if you have the same blood". Poppy paused so that Minerva could take everything in.

"Because the ritual has taken place in this house, you are now additionally protected by the wards surrounding this house. I even thing that there are blood words surrounding this house".

"That's what Albus told me about private drive" Minerva almost shouted.

Poppy was now thinking and shaking her head. Blood wards can only be placed by the Lord or Mistress of the house. And it will only protect the ones that have the same blood as the Lord or Mistress. So Albus can never place those wards unless Petunia was his daughter" Poppy said.

And everybody knew that Albus did not have any children.

The magic defense around this house is now reinforced. As long as you two are here together nothing can happen to you. Outside these protections you are also protected but in a different way, you will be able to feel each other if something bad is happening with the other. The magic continues to work until Harry is 17 years of age. So for us it is when he is an adult" Poppy looked at Minerva a moment before continuing again.

"Minerva if you are here together with Harry for two weeks, two weeks a year, the magic will be charge to full. That is as long as you and Harry call this your home. And as long as there is love between you two it will only get stronger. It is magic from more than century ago, and that means it was based on intent. It comes from the book, BLOOD FROM THE SOUL. It is magic far beyond NEWT level, even above that of a master magician".

Minerva was looking at Harry and smiled at him. "Poppy, when do we start to feel the magic. I mean, what will we start feeling when it starts working".

The question did not entirely surprised Poppy. "The blood magic involved with the ritual actually had to take place immediately when Harry was still a year or two. At that age you would grow with it. But it can still be done now at this age" Poppy told immediately when she saw the look of Minerva. She knew that Albus was again to blame for all of this. "Because Harry is now nearly twelve, it can take up to a year before the circle is complete. Patience is all I can say."

Minerva nodded that she understood what Poppy said.

Snot the house elf came standing next to Harry. "Master Potter sir," he asked sweetly.

"It's just Harry, Snot" Harry said.

The elf looked at Harry for a minute and laughed. "Mistress Lily always wanted to be called by her name," he cried happy. "Master Harry come and follow me for a tour of the house."

Harry nodded and looked at Bella. "Mistress Black may also come along on our tour" Snot said to Harry.

At those words, Minerva and Arabella immediately looked at Snot the house elf. "What did you call her Snot" Arabella asked.

"I called her mistress Black. She is not yet married to Harry but she is already mistress of us. Harry has now contract with Bellatrix Black. And she is she. That's why she is Mistress Black" Snot said.

Minerva looked at the elf dubiously. "You know that there is still a Bellatrix Black in Azkaban?" She said to the house elf.

The elf in his turn glanced at her with wide eyes. "I know" he said immediately as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But that Bellatrix will disappear in five years and this Bellatrix will remains. And she will marry Master Harry Potter".

Arabella and Poppy who had heard everything looked questioningly at Minerva. They all knew that Bella was Bellatrix Black, and also that there was still an older version of Bellatrix in Azkaban. But what the elf told them now that, they did not know.

Minerva, however, just shrugged. "I think we just have to rely on what the elf is saying. Last year, so many things happened that we did not understand. Or did not even know were possible. So I think that this also will be the same thing".

Harry was already walking with Bella after the elf, as he walked on. He and Bella had not heard a thing of what his grandmother had said to Poppy and Arabella. He was more focused on the elf walking in front of him.

The elf had walked on to the study of James, which would now be the study of Harry. Inside the study he picked up a great book and a quill. "Master Harry You must now tell who is allowed in and who is not".

Harry opened the book and looked at the names that were in it. Almost every name was crossed out; there were only four names here who were allowed to enter. Harry took the book and walked with the book to his grandmother.

There he showed it and Minerva's eyes immediately became small with anger. These were the people who were allowed without permission. The four names that were still there were the only names that were allowed.  
Harry Potter.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
Cornelius Fudge.  
Molly Weasley.

"Snot, which of these people have been here within the last twelve years," Minerva asked immediately.

Snot looked past the names. "Mr, Fudge once twelve years ago, and Mr, Dumbledore almost once every six months every year. Molly Weasley's never been here". The house elf looked questioningly and a little anxious to Minerva.

This did not escape Minerva and she immediately put the elf at ease. "You have done well Snot, It was wrong but it was not your fault." "Harry please cross the bottom three names through, and then write who may be allowed in your house".

Harry walked back to the office and began to write.

_Harry Potter.__  
_Minerva McGonagall / Potter._  
_Bellatrix Black / Figg._  
_Arabella Figg._  
_David Greengrass._  
_Isabella Greengrass._  
_Daphne Greengrass._  
_Astoria Greengrass._  
_Neville Longbottom_  
_Augusta Longbottom._  
_Hermione Granger._  
_Amelia Bones._  
_Susan Bones._  
_Andromeda Tonks / Potter._  
_Nymphadora Tonks / Potter._  
_Sirius Black._  
_Remus Lupin._  
_Poppy Pomfrey.__

Now that Harry had put all the names in it, he showed them to his grandmother.

Which approved them but had some questions about Sirius, although she did not tell him why she had questions, she did frowned quite a bit when reading that name.

Harry put the book back and went on the tour that the elf was giving them.

Minerva and Arabella had now also joined the tour of the house. There were eleven bedrooms all with their own private bathroom. A large living room, a kitchen with a dining room attached to it, a large library, a pool where Harry and Bella were extremely happy about, a room to duel and train in. That room was filled with everything that you should have as an auror.

His grandmother told him immediately that his father had been a auror and that's why this room was there.

Underneath the castle there was a large basement which was especially made for potion making which was a specially made for Lily.

It was a room witch made Arabella very happy, just like it did with Poppy.

Poppy was happy because if she had the choice she would always take the potions from Arabella, and not from Severus Snape.

This was what Minerva had told them all. There was another room but that had to be saved as a last room, Snot had told them.

Outside there was a small forest, and four large greenhouses. Here Arabella could grow all of her herbs and plants she would need for her poisons.

There was also a large pond for swimming, something they could do in the summer. Further along there was a small building. Behind the building there lay a half Quidditch field. In the building there was a lot of Quidditch gear. There were even special snitches. They went faster and faster when you almost caught them.

Harry and Bella wanted to try it right away.

But Minerva did put a stop to it and told them they could do it later. First we have to look at the last room and eat something. After that you might go for a while" Minerva Said.

A little disappointed Harry and Bella walked back to the castle.

Snot then told them that Dodo, Mini and Maxi had made dinner and that it was almost ready, which they this time would eat in the side room.

Harry walked to the side room; it was the only room they had not seen yet.

Snot flung the door open and walked into the room first.

Harry was the first to go into the room after the elf and froze immediately.

Minerva did not really pay attention and bumped into Harry when she walked into that room.

Together, they stumbled and fell to the floor and into the room.

"Good afternoon Mom, glad to see that your finally here at Potter castle".

Minerva and Harry's eyes widened. Right in front of them hung a life sized painting. It was as if there was an extra room in the room.

James was sitting on a chair and was watching them. Lilly was in front of the painting and looked at them both.

Harry scrambled to his feet and immediately had tears in his eyes. "Mom, Dad" he stuttered when the words left his throat.

Lilly was looking at Harry with wide eyes.

James had heard Harry stutter and immediately came to stand next to Lilly. "Harry my boy is it really you" James asked, but knew immediately it was Harry. He recognized him by the same eyes as his Lily had, and Harry had his tousled black Hair.

Lilly looked at her son with tears in her eyes. In the painting she knelt and sat at eye level with her son.

Harry was now standing right in front of his father and mother.

Lilly looked to Minerva and ask. "Mom Where were you. Albus has told us that you and Sirius, had taken Harry, and did not want to be here any longer".

Harry immediately threw an angry look at Minerva.

Lily and James did not really understand what was going on.

Meanwhile Bella went and stood next to Harry. With dubious eyes she looked at James. "You're that guy from my dream. You were with that guy whose name is Sirius," she exclaimed.

James looked at her doubtfully. He saw how she had grabbed Harry's hand. "Wait a minute, you're Bellatrix Black, and you're the cousin of Sirius. You are a killer. Get her Minerva she is bad" James suddenly screamed out of nowhere.

Harry went to stand in front of Bella and looked his father in the eye. From out of nowhere a fire erupted whit in Harry. "Bella will one day be my wife and that is something your grandfather had done" Harry told him fiercely. "And she's not a death eater and she has never even been one" Harry shouted.

Lilly went a little to the left and looked straight into the eyes of Bella.

"It's Bella is it not" Lily asked.

Bella just nodded.

"Bella, have you been placed under the Imperius curse" lily asked.

Bella nodded again.

Lilly walked away and pulled a book off the shelf in the painting. She turned it around and made it so that everybody could read it

And they all saw that It was a painted diary.

_I Lilly Potter.__  
_Know that Albus Dumbledore is keeping things from us._  
_And i also know that he is hides things like the knowledge of my mother._  
_It is now three years since the day we died._  
_I have still not seen Mom or Harry._  
_Cannot believe that Sirius is holding them away from us._  
_He knows that we are in this painting, so he knows that we can talk to our son._  
_And how much Harry means to James._  
_So I know that Dumbledore has closed our will._  
_And he then made us believe that they have gone away with Sirius.__

_But I do not believe him.__  
_There's something about Harry that we do not know, and what he is not telling us._  
_I'm so afraid that he's with my sister._  
_I heard from Dodo that Sirius is in Azkaban._  
_Dodo has also told me that Bellatrix has saved Neville._  
_She has been under the Imperius the whole time she was a death eater. Now she's also in Azkaban._  
_Since that curse does not work there, she will be remembered everything she had done._  
_I feel so sorry for her._  
_I hope to see Harry so than I can tell him about Bellatrix._  
_And also that he must marry her if her husband dies before he is seventeen.__

Lily waited patiently and watched as they read it.

Bella looked up at Lily and began to cry. "You knew it all already. And Albus has kept Harry away from you for all this time".

Lily nodded and smiled kindly to Bella.

James did not know what to say.

"Mom, Dad, do you have a Pensieve. Then we can tell you what happened to all of us and how we got to be here".

Even before Harry had said it Dodo had already brought the Pensive into the room.

It would be a late night that night. Harry, Bella, with the help from Minerva and Arabella told them everything. They showed all the memories. As with Gringotts the memories all appeared above the Pensive. The images were not as clear as if you were in it. But you could still see well enough.

Bella told them about their friends and what Harry had done as Lord Potter. She then told about the Quidditch team where they were both part of, but also that they were using their old brooms. then they showed the memories of Minerva. With difficulty they showed the memory of the confrontation they had with Voldemort a couple of weeks before.

They showed the memories from Harry at the Dursleys with some reluctance.

Lily was pissed at Albus when she had seen some of it, she had told him so that Harry could not go to her sister. Bud now she was so proud of her Harry.

James had the same feelings. But he threw the conversation into another direction. "You fly as well as me" James said with a laugh. "But you have the cunning of your mother. The way you have dealt with Dumbledore was very cunning and smart. You went and stood tow to tow against him" James told them with the pride of a father.

Then Harry told them with pride in his voice how they were feeling when they heard that Minerva was his grandmother and how they were allowed to drink tea together with Bogrod.

"You had tea together with Bogrod" James exclaimed startled at what he had heard.

"Yes", Harry replied.

Lily giggled a little.

Minerva immediately looked questioningly at James.

James looked perplexed and said. "I from the age of eight, went to Bogrod and his father every two or three months, at the side of my own father. We never got tea. As lord I went every month to Bogrod. And even then I never got tea". He looked at Lilly. "Your Mother Harry Has gone with me, and the father of Bogrod was still our bookkeeper. I do not know what she had done but we got tea the first time she was there. Well actually your mom got tea. I got it because I was there with her" and James sat down and pouted with a smile.

After they had showed the memory at Gringotts, Lilly just smiled broadly.

"She had done the same thing just as Harry had done. Bogrod and his father were not just goblins for her they were ordinary friends. There was no difference for her. Everyone in her eyes was the same, just like you did. I am proud of your son ". James told him.

Harry then showed how he as lord had done everything to keep Daphne Greengrass in Gryffindor.

Lilly looked on with wonder at all things, Harry and his friends had done. She mumbled that she herself had forgotten the votes of the founders.

But she was especially proud of how Harry had done it with Bella. The memories of Bella's dreams were extremely difficult for them to see. How Bella, each time and again was possessed by Voldemort. But they were proud of the way she together with Harry was so strong at those times.

They would keep on talking late into the night. Harry and Bella were exhausted and had fallen asleep on the couch. Minerva had brought them to a room and together with Arabella had put them in one bed next to each other.

Back downstairs, Minerva told Lily and James that Harry had to marry the now 28 year old Bellatrix Black that was now sitting in Azkaban.

"This thanks to you grandfather James", Lilly had bitten to him, when she had heard what Minerva had told them.

Lily than told Minerva and Arabella that they had made the painting when they heard the had to seek shelter. They had copied their memories and placed them into the painting. Now they lived on in this way.

Until the sun came up they were talking and talking. And they now all knew that Albus had been responsible here.

Little did they know that it was not yet over for Harry and Bella. There would be so much more to come.

*#*

A/N: Thanks again, greetings Winmau and see you in two weeks.


	33. (BSC 2 C3) C33 Sisters

A/N: First I want to thank everybody for the reviews.  
This is a story from a fan, Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

(BSC 2 C3) C33 Sisters.

In the weeks that followed you could find Harry in front of the Portrait of his father and mother. There he was slowly making up the time he had lost as a child. The time where he mostly had wished that his parents had been with him instead of the Dursleys. And something he would have if it had not been for the meddling old fool named Albus Dumbledore.

James often told him stories of the past and how it had been at school. Lilly told how she just like Harry had grown up as a Muggle. These were the most wonderful hours Harry had spent in his childhood.

Bella was often ad his side and then hung on to Harry's shoulder and listen to the stories that James and Lily were telling them.

Early in the morning, Minerva went back to Hogwarts, but every night she came back to the castle. Then she often sat in front of the portrait and had conversations with her daughter for hour's ad an end.

Harry then usually went to Arabella in the potion room. That was what Arabella had called it. She had told Harry that she like a Squib had almost no magic but could make the most difficult potions there was.

Bella and Harry were often assisting her in making the potions and were also thought the basic of potion making, Something Severus Snape had not taught them properly. And so they learned much more than that Severus Snape could ever teach them.

Although they knew that Severus Snape would never give them any good marks, or even think they could brew a proper potion. They learned as much as they could from Arabella.

Arabella enjoyed the time she could spend with Bella and Harry. Never in here dreams would she have thought that she could be part of the magical world. And now she was not only part of it, she lived in a castle and had a wonderful daughter. Each potion Bella and Harry made she grade them and told them what they did wrong or how good it was.

If they were not brewing any potions, they were working in the greenhouses planting or harvesting herbs and other things they would need.

Mostly after lunch they would go outside and practiced Quidditch or just go swimming in the pond. Everything they did at Potter castle would help them at school. And here at the castle they had more fun doing it then they hat doing it at school.

*#*

On one of those evenings Minerva had an in-depth going conversation with Lilly and James.

Arabella who was sitting next to her was totally focused on a Muggle novel, and was absolutely oblivious about what Minerva and Lily were discussing.

Harry and Bella were for one's sent to bed early that evening because they needed the rest.

And finally in a moment of silence Minerva came to the point that she could ask the question that had been bothering her for a long time. From out of nowhere Minerva asked Lily without hesitation why Lily had sacrificed herself for Harry. It was not that she disliked the decision. It was something that would be the ultimate offer a mother could make for her child. And she respected Lilly immensely for it.

Lilly then told her that Albus had told them about a prediction that had been made, and it basically came down to this. Voldemort would be defeated by a child whose parents had fought him three times. That child would there for be Harry or Neville.

We just did not know which of the two Voldemort would choose. So we both went into hiding just to be save. The next thing we did was to make Peter our secret keeper. And as it turns out Peter, was the one who betrayed us.

Minerva then told Lily and James that everyone had suspected Sirius of the betrayal, and also that he had killed over ten muggles while he went after Peter. But above all that, he had killed Peter.

The next ting Minerva told them she did with a little hesitation en that was that Harry had a piece of soul in his head, and that it was a piece from the soul of Voldemort. But she immediately also told them that it was gone now, and that everything was okay with Harry.

From out of nowhere there was a cry of pain.

It was Bella who screamed.

Minerva stood and Disapparated to the room Bella.

Arabella wanted to walk out the door but was immediately called back by Lilly.

"Please Arabella Take those two small frames with you" Lily asked.

Arabella did not know why but she did it anyway. Up the stairs Arabella heard Bella screaming again and again.

"No, I will not kill Harry. It does not matter, I will not kill him".

Both of the women knew that Bella was back in her world of nightmares. The only thing they could do now was waiting until she called for Harry. Then one thing was certain they knew that Harry would come immediately.

From the hands of Arabella, they heard two voices. It were the voices from Lilly and James. They had appeared in the small portraits that Arabella had taken along. They wanted to look at what would happen and also what Harry really did when Bella called him.

It took a while before Bella cried for Harry. But just when she screamed for Harry he was already beside her.

Harry crawled on her bed and looked at her. "I'm here Bella" he said softly.

Bella looked at him and the eyes of Harry turned back in his head. And Harry slumped down beside her.

*#*

Harry appeared in the dream world of Bella.

There on the old dirty mattress was the adult version of Bellatrix black.

It made Harry think of the mattress in his cupboard, the mattress where he had to sleep on until he was ten years old. "Bellatrix I am here, where is he" Harry asked her.

The adult Bellatrix stared at him with red eyes from crying. "I really do not know Harry, you came and he was gone. But we are still here. So he has to be around somewhere" Bellatrix said.

Harry took her hand and pulled her up.

It was something that was strange to Bellatrix. Here she was a grown woman. And the hand of a young twelve year old boy made her inner self be warm and fuzzy. She did not know why but she completely trusted Harry. With him at her side she felt safe.

"I want to get out of here Bellatrix, so we are going to look for him" Harry said without any hesitation.

Here she walked hand in hand with Harry Potter. She was the adult Bellatrix in her dream but she felt like a little girl. It also was as if Harry was fearless, but she knew better.

With her hand in Harry's she walked out of the room. They came into a corridor that was dark and clammy. In the distance there was a door that was open.

Harry walked resolutely to that door.

Behind a table sat a blond woman. "Who are you, if I may ask," Harry asked the woman.

The woman looked up and saw Bellatrix with next to her Harry potter and she was holding his hand. "Ah, Harry, I see you're still with my sister" she said.

Harry looked back at Bellatrix and saw that it was also a surprise for her, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"What is this place, this place where we are now" Harry asked again.

The blond woman stood up and walked around through the room. She glanced at the two of them and started walking again. Suddenly she stopped and said. "I'm not sure but I think it's a memory or it once was one. I often walk through this house and I think I know it, But I do not know where I am.

What I do know is that Lord Voldemort is also here. Sometimes I can hear him screaming at Bellatrix, his voice makes the hairs on my neck stand up. And every time he does it, you Harry will appear from out of nowhere.

Harry, I know I've already told it to you, but you can beat him. I do not know when I told you, but I know I have done it. You cannot beat him here and now. But you can still keep him at bay.

I have also seen Sirius here Just one's or twice. Once I have seen your father here. Harry did you know that Bellatrix once was in love with him" the woman said with a smile.

Bellatrix blushed at the words her sister said.

The blonde woman looked at her and smiled, just before her eyes went big in surprise. "Oh dear, you are now in love with Harry" she exclaimed.

Harry looked at Bellatrix.

In his eyes, you could see desperation. This Bellatrix was much older than the Bella he knows. And he was also in love with his little Bella. But was he also in love with this Bellatrix.

Harry was not sure why, but the blonde woman immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Yes Harry, you're also in love with this Bellatrix. The Bellatrix that you see now is a reminder of a dream or memory. This is the Bellatrix you will know in about twenty seven years. Your Bella is twelve, but they are one and the same.

Voldemort has done something to Bellatrix, I do not know what, but I think I've done the same thing. And that's why I'm also here.

What I do know is that Voldemort wants you dead. And if I'm not mistaken Bellatrix is the one who must kill you. She cannot do it because her heart belongs to you. But in order to keep it that way, you have to stay with her. I do not want her to kill you. But do not know what I can do about it" the woman said.

Harry was now the one who was walking through the room.

Bellatrix followed him with her eyes. She could not understand why she had to kill him. He was so kind to her. He was never angry with her and always cuddled her when she needs it. But he always came to help her when she asked or screamed.

It was very difficult for Bellatrix to not care about Harry. He has captured her heart. He had done that on the day that she looked directly into his eyes, it was the day when he hid himself from his cousin. What those two green eyes did with her she did not know but her heart skips several beats that day. In her mind it felt as if she had already kissed Harry once or twice. But she did not know if it was a desire or a memory.

But now he was the one she was following, and she would continue to do so. He was the one for her.

She could still remember that Neville came in her dream. To this day she still has huge regrets about that day.

Neville was immediately placed under the Cruciatus curse and had screamed out in pain. He was very strong but he still did not believe in himself and that was his problem.

Harry was a totally different person to her. He was placed longer under that curse than anyone else. That was what David Greengrass had told them. Adults were not as resistant as that he was that day. That was also something that David had told them.

Now she was again walking behind him through the corridors. Together they were on their way to the man with the red eyes. It was Voldemort who they were looking for. Bella did not know why she was so afraid of that man. And Harry, Harry was just searching for him.

While the adult Bellatrix was still holding the hand of Harry the two of them walked through the house. In the distance they saw him standing.

His red eyes flashing with fire when he saw Harry. The hissing sound he made was directed at Bellatrix, It was a sound of hate and loathing.

Bellatrix hung her had when Voldemort made that sound but looked on with surprised when Harry did the same hissing sound back at Voldemort.

Bellatrix could remember how Voldemort Always hissed at her and it always made her more anxious than she already was. But again it was very different with Harry.

He squeezed her hand and began to hiss at Voldemort.

For Bellatrix it sounded as if Harry was full of hatred. She could not understand him, but she knew it was a different language he spoke. With her eyes on Voldemort she saw him grow whiter and whiter, something that somehow amazed her because he was already very pale to begin with.

Voldemort raised his wand and fired off a green beam of light and it went straight towards Harry.

Harry evaded the beam of light and dragged Bella to the ground with him.

The curse went just above their heads and mist them by a inch.

Harry raised his wand and threw up a shield.

Voldemort cast a curse at them.

Bellatrix watched the curse go through his shield. What she did she did not know but there was suddenly a wall between her, Harry and Voldemort. Bellatrix eyes flashed dangerously towards Voldemort. She now knew exactly what the curse was.

Harry saw the wall that was suddenly there slowly fading away.

Bellatrix went straight at Voldemort, and fired curse after curse at him.

Voldemort reflected every spell like it was nothing, but he was still backing up.

Harry looked at how Bellatrix was firing spells at Voldemort at a frantic pace. He clearly heard her screaming.

"You dare and try to kill my little Harry".

Harry could not help it, but he got a warm feeling from inside just looking at Bellatrix.

Suddenly Voldemort screamed "Crucio".

Bellatrix was hit in her stomach. She fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. Her body was now bending in all directions from the pain she was in.

Harry became sick just watching the way Bellatrix was screaming from the pain she was in. It was as though he himself was feeling the pain. With horror he watched Bellatrix lay on the ground screaming and twisting.

Before his eyes she suddenly turned back into the little Bella he knew so well. There on the ground lay his little Bella, the Bella he loved so much. Harry raised his wand and looked at Voldemort. "CRUCIO".

Voldemort looked up at Harry in surprised when he heard Harry say the curse. The curse got him and Voldemort felt the pain welling up inside of him. He did not scream but dropped his wand instead. He sneered something at Harry and in a flash he was gone.

Harry again looked at the ground and there before him was again an adult Bellatrix. Harry ran to her and laid her head against his shoulder.

Bellatrix looked up at him and tugged at his neck. She slowly pulled him to her and kissed him full on the lips.

Harry closed his eyes and it took about five seconds before he reopened them. There in front of him was again his twelve year old Bella. He pulled his lips from her and smiled a little.

Bella looked at him and turned bright red and heavily blushing she turned her head away from him.

Harry, however, had a satisfied grin on his face.

The blonde woman came walking around the corner and stood before them. "You have to go away from here, go to the room and try something. Unfortunately, I myself cannot help you, I just don't know what to do.

Together they walked towards the room with the dirty mattress, Bella now hanging on his arm. She became even more afraid of Voldemort after the curse, but she did not tell Harry about it. She was so pleased with Harry, he had saved her again.

In that room they saw a small house elf standing alone on the mattress.

"And who are you, if I may ask," Harry asked the house elf.

"I is Dobby, sir. I'm here to warn great Harry Potter sir". Dobby become quiet and looked past Harry and right into the eyes of Bella.

Dobby suddenly looked around, he was obviously looking for a hiding place. But there was nowhere he could hide.

Bella looked at the elf and asked him why he was so afraid of her.

"You is Bellatrix, you is bad witch. You are a death eater" Dobby squealed anxiously.

Bella's eyes widened and looked questioningly at the house elf.

Harry looked from the house elf to Bella and back. "Dobby, Bella is no death eater she's my friend just like you're my friend" Harry told Dobby softly.

Dobby was now the one to looked at Bella and back to Harry. "Dobby is a friend of Harry Potter." squealed the elf excited.

"Yes Dobby you are my friend, but only if you are also nice to Bella. Because believe it or not, but Bella is not and has never been a death eater."

Dobby looked between them. He had a hard time because he did not really know what to think. "Dobby comes to warn great Harry Potter sir. Master Potter must not go back to school; it's not safe there for Harry Potter sir." Dobby Squeaks again.

"Why can I not go back to school Dobby, And why is it not save there" Harry asked.

Even before Dobby was able to answer, the blond woman came around the corner.

Dobby was shocked when he saw the blonde woman and immediately wanted to get away from there.

"Dobby stay here" cried the woman to him.

Harry and Bella looked shocked en strait at the woman.

Meanwhile, Bella knew that the blonde woman was her sister. But she could not remember her name. Bella looked at Dobby and saw that he was terrified. She did not know why but she didn't like it. Bella went over to the house elf and stood in front of it in a protective way.

Harry stood by the wall and saw what Bella was doing. He also wanted to protect the house elf. But when he saw Bella doing it, he changed his mind. Perhaps it was better for Bella to protect Dobby than him.

The blonde woman looked irritated at Bella but then sighed deeply. As she rubbed her fingers over the bridge of her nose she said. "Dobby, Harry and Bella have to go to school. Will you please be there to protect them? Bella is not a death eater just like I'm not a death eater. Now bring them back and protect them for me".

"Yes Mistress Malfoy."

Before Harry could say anything he and Bella were taken away from the dream world. When they opened their eyes they were lying together on Bella's bed.

Minerva and Arabella immediately ran towards them.

Dobby had appeared between them. He was a bit shy and did not really know what to do. He looked quizzically at Bella and Harry.

Bella reached for his little hand and introduced him to Arabella and Minerva.

This is Dobby and he is here to help us.

Harry wanted to say something but Dobby squealed. "Master Potter you should not go back to school, but I know you will. Dobby will keep you and miss Bellatrix safe. This Dobby has promised mistress Malfoy. Dobby is good elf." And with a plop Dobby vanished into thin air.

Harry and Bella told them what had happened and what they had seen. They also told them about the blonde woman, but they were not really clear about who she was.

Minerva thought hard for a moment and then came up with a solution. But they would have to wait until the morning for it.

Now they first had to go back to sleep. Harry was again allowed to remain with Bella.

Something that Bella was really happy about.

*#*

It was late in the morning when they came out of bed. Harry was the last to walk into the kitchen. Even before he was inside, he was taken in a hug by a young woman with purple hair. "Hi mipafora" Harry said with a muffled voice from out of her shoulder.

"Do not call me Nymphadora" Tonks said. "My name is Tonks" And she hugged him even closer.

Harry gift the hand of Andromeda a kiss and welcomed her to his home.

Minerva said she had a suspicion about who the blonde woman was, and asked Bella if they were allowed to see the memory of the night before.

Bella nodded yes. She did not know if it would help her, but she was more than a little sick of being in those nightmares. Every Time she woke up with more pain than she had that day before. And you never know, maybe they knew something she and Harry didn't know.

Before they went into the memory, the first thing that Harry and Bella did was proudly showing the castle to Tonks and Andromeda.

Tonks was over the moon When She saw the dueling room. She explained That She was now in the training centre for the Auror department, But she would prefer to do more training on her own.

Harry immediately offered her to come to the Potter castle whenever she wanted to practice. And if she did, she could also teach him and Bella a thing or two.

Tonks was now jumping for joy. She kissed Harry and Bella on their cheeks and ran to her mother to tell her what Harry had said.

Harry was pleased with the opportunity to learn more magic. Bogrod had told him: that he could do magic in and around his castle as much as he wanted. The wards around the castle were so good that nobody could see that he was doing it. He was even invisible for the ministry.

After tea they all went to the pensive to look at the Memory from the night before.

Andromeda and Tonks were very upset when they heard that Bella was actually Bellatrix Black, and even more when they learn that she was innocent. Andromeda stood up and took Bella into a heartfelt hug. She was crying softly as she put her head in her neck.

"You are my sister Bella. And the Blonde woman in your memory is your other sister. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy" Andromeda said.

Bella's eyes were suddenly very big. "Is my sister, the mother of that arrogant little insect that is called Draco Malfoy?"

They all looked up when Bella suddenly screamed that out.

"Sorry, but Draco does nothing but annoy Harry. It's because of Harry that I'm doing nothing, but if it was up to me he would be cursed into nothingness".

Minerva heard it and wanted to say something.

"Sorry professor, but Bella's right. Last year the only thing I saw was Draco taunting Harry. It all became much worse when he was put in Slytherin. There he had his two gorillas to do his dirty work." Tonks told Minerva when she saw that she wanted to say something to Bella.

Andromeda told that they could not blame Narcissa for the person Draco had become. Everything Draco was doing now was taught to him by his father. Lucius was one of the worst men she had ever met. If she had not fallen for Ted Tonks, then she would be the one to be married to Lucius. Just at the thought of it she shivered a little from revulsion. That was also the reason why she was banned from the black family.

James and Lily had heard it all. James moved closer to the frame and asked for their attention. "It's true what Andromeda just said. When Andromeda had chosen for Ted, she was immediately thrown out of the family. There was no place for a mudblood lover in that family they had told her.

I then promised Sirius that if they wanted they could come to my family. Unfortunately, the war came faster than we thought. I'm therefore very pleased that you brought them to our family son. I'm really proud of you".

Harry blushed slightly at the praise from his father's.

His mother was standing beside his father and looked approvingly at her son.

"Harry do you understand what you did when you took them into our family," Lilly asked.

Harry first nodded yes and then he had to shake no.

"Listen Harry" and Lilly looked at him intently. "Harry, Andromeda and Nymphadora are now your aunt and niece. You could even say that you have made Nymphadora your sister".

Tonks walked over to Harry and looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry, now that I know that I'm your sister I expect a great Christmas present. You're so rich, that I'm thinking a house is good enough".

Harry looked a little bewildered but most of all anxious at Tonks.

Tonks burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding Harry, I can't tell you how happy I'm to hear that we are now a family, I love you little brother" and Tonks immediately hugged Harry again.

Harry just like always froze when he was pulled into a hug, but now that it was Tonks who hug him it was okay. "Tonks" he said sweetly.

Tonks looked at him and nodded.

"Tonks is not my family, but it's our family now" Harry said softly.

Andromeda and Tonks stayed for the rest of the evening, after dinner there would be a humongous house warming party. The house elves had made a wonderful dinner, And Harry and Bella had invited everyone they knew. This would be the party that Harry had promised everyone after the will reading from Lily and James.

*#*

Daphne and Susan were the first to arrive and could hardly believe their eyes. They knew that Harry was rich but not that he was this rich.

Hermione came out of the fire just behind Poppy and Augusta who were next to arrive. Amelia, Isabella and David then followed behind them and were also looking around in amazement.

Astoria was almost the last to arrive and immediately jumped on the back of Harry.

The last one to arrive was Neville.

While Astoria still had Harry in a deep hug, he looked up at Neville. His eyes rolled upwards and he fell down to the ground.

The same thing also happened to Neville. There appeared a lilac colored glow around both of the boys and with a flash it was gone.

Poppy immediately walked up to them.

Daphne and Bella were already beside Harry and Hermione was sitting next to Neville.

Both of the boys woke up a minute or so later and looked very surprised at each other.

Poppy looked at the two boys and nodded. "I think that I know what it is" she said. "It has to do with the mercy ritual, Alice and Lilly have both done it and linked there magic with their blood".

Marcel and Harry looked at her uncomprehendingly.

Poppy thought for a bit but then looked at the portrait of Lily and James.

Lilly was waiting to tell what she knew.

Everyone turned and sat down near the painting. Harry and Neville sat in front of it.

"Neville your mother and I have performed a ritual. In this ritual, we have used our own blood. Through your blood that is also yours and Harry's blood. You two are now blood brothers, but most obvious part of this is that you are true brothers in magic".

Neville and Harry looked at each other and were laughing. What it all meant they did not know. They were now brothers and that was all they needed to know.

Harry took Bella and Daphne by the hand and told everyone to follow him for a tour of the castle. The adults smiled and just walked behind them.

They had lost Hermione when they passed the library something they took with a lot of fun. The evening went on until the early hours of the morning.

Lily and James also had a great night, just seeing all their old friends just made them very happy.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be again in two weeks.

Greetings Winmau.


	34. (BSC 2 C4) C34 An encounter with Sirius

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.  
A/N: Guest: thank you for pointing out the mistake I made. Poison and Potion is a mistake I just did not see. That is one of the problems I have with my dyslexia, you can read or write something else while you are thinking of one thing. You just don't see it.

PS: I'm not in the habit of responding in my story. Mostly I will do it through a pm message but this was an exception.

For everyone else, I'm sorry but I still hope you will enjoy this story. I myself am learning a lot by just writing this. Enough of this, let's move on to the next chapter.

(BSC C2 C4) C34 An encounter with Sirius.

Tonks and Andromeda remained at Potter castle for several more days. Tonks wanted to know everything there was to know about her new baby brother.

And Andromeda was just glad that she had her little sister back. Bella was again the sweet and innocent Bella she had lost so many years ago.

Tonks had taken to Bella and Harry in an instance; she taught Harry and Bella how to stand and how to act if they were in a duel. And she even duelled with them for a bit. She was impressed by the magic ability they both already possessed. She then told them that she herself was just half as good as they were now at this age. She also promised to teach them everything that she was now learning at the academy.

Bella then looked a little stirring at Harry. She smiled when he was talking to Tonks. He was finally free of those awful Dursleys and it showed. Now people could finally hug him when he saw them coming. If someone just did it without him seeing them, he became fearful. But that was understandable after eleven years of misery at their hands.

At dinner, Harry asked if he could go and see Sirius in Azkaban.

Minerva and Arabella were very reluctant at first because they knew why Sirius was in Azkaban, they also knew that at some point it had to happen. After all, they knew that Sirius was not guilty of the betrayal of Harry's parents.

But then again he was still a suspect in the murder of twelve Muggles. And he still had the murder of Peter Pettigrew on his conscience. That was the only murder they did not mind.

Minerva suggested that they would first discuss it with David. He as an ex auror would be a good protection for them if they would go. And also because as an ex auror he would know what to expect when they would get to Azkaban.

Amelia Bones was also one that could join them. As boss of the aurors, she was well suited for a thing like this.

Tonks also wanted to go along. She could use that visit as a good exercise for her auror training. But mainly she wanted to go and be there for her new little brother. This was something that earned her a kiss from Andromeda.

The rest of the evening they told stories of what they had done in their first year of school. Tonks had just finished her last year and told them about the many secret passageways she knew of. She also told them where they could find the kitchens and which pear to tickle to get in.

Around ten o'clock that day Tonks and Andromeda went home.

She then took Bella and Harry to bed.

Minerva quickly sent a note to David and Amelia for their advice.

It was three days later when an owl from the Ministry flew through the open kitchen window. The owl landed in front of Minerva and stretched out his leg to her. Minerva took the note from the owl and thanked it by giving it a piece of bacon. The owl then flew straight back through the open window and disappeared out of sight. "It's from Amelia" she said when she saw her name on the envelope.

She then quickly read through the letter and said that it was for Harry and Bella.

As Bella and Harry shifted together they took the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Minerva / Harry and Bella._

_I first had a look at why Sirius is in Azkaban.  
It is with great regret that I must inform you that Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without any form of mercy.  
He never had a trial or even a hearing.  
So I cannot tell you whether he is really guilty or not.  
Yesterday I personally went to Sirius in Azkaban.  
He himself told me that he is innocent of everything and that he understood that no one believed him.  
All he wants is a fair hearing.  
Because! Only in a fair hearing he can prove his innocence.  
And he can do it under the influence of Veritaserum. (Truth poison)  
I did discuss the case of Sirius with Fudge but he continues to uphold his own ideas and that it is not true and that Sirius is guilty of betraying the Potters.  
When I told Sirius that Harry wanted to see him he said the following.  
Amelia I do not care. You can place me in a cage and completely freeze, stun or bound me.  
But please let Harry come._  
_That were the exact words he told me_

_Sirius was once a very good friend of mine.  
Actually, he was something more to me.  
And I believe everything he told me.  
I know I should not say this but I think it could be a good thing for both of them if they would meet.  
Together with David, I can arrange it so that Harry and Bella could meet him on Saturday.  
David will be able to bring them there together with the help of Tonks._

_Minerva if you do not think it's a good thing then let me know.  
Otherwise, make sure that Bella and Harry are ready on Saturday at noon._

_Greetings, Amelia Bones._

_PS: The case against Dumbledore is next week. And it will be held on Friday.  
Afterwards we should be able to go to Diagon Alley with all the children.  
Let me know what you think about that._

Harry cheered up completely when he heard that he was going to meet his godfather for the very first time. Along with Bella, he could hardly wait for that moment. It was still a good night's sleep away, but that would not be the problem.

On Saturday morning both Harry and Bella were waiting anxiously. Together with David and Tonks they would go to Azkaban. This was told to them earlier that morning.

Minerva had to go back to Hogwarts and therefore could not see them leave. She had a hard time with it but could do nothing about it.

Ten minutes to twelve when the flames in the fireplace flared high and green. Tonks came sliding across the floor. "I hate to travel by floo" she grumbled. "I never seem able to just walk out of it" she again grumbled as she got up. "Hello Harry, Hi Bella, is David here already."

Both of them shook their heads.

Tonks sighed "good because he hates it when he has to wait."

She had hardly finished telling them that and the flames flared up again. David was slowly walking out of the fire and was closely followed by Daphne.

Daphne looked around her father and saw Bella and Harry standing there.

Before David could say anything she rushed towards them, and took Bella and Harry in a hug, it was the most intimate hug David or Tonks had ever seen.

"My father gave me permission to be there for you and Bella just to support you. But only if you would allow me." Daphne looked tense between Bella and Harry. Both started to nod yes and Daphne took them right back into that hug.

David looked at Tonks and behind his hand he told her he did not want it at all but that it was Isabella who made him do it. And an Isabella Greengrass is one woman you better listened to.

Tonks chuckled a little at the thought.

David then told them what they could and could not do. First they could not make eye contact with the other prisoners. And whatever happens they had to keep their hood on at all times, and cover their faces. Only by Sirius they could take off their hood.

The three of them nodded as if they were one. Together they walked to the main entrance and through the magic wards that surrounded the Peverell estate.

They could not disapparate from inside the Wards. Only Minerva could do that, and later Harry and Bella would also be allowed to do that.

Outside the wards David took the hands of Bella and Daphne and disapparated.

"Harry, you will go with your favourite sister. Sweet little brother of mine" Tonks said with a chuckle.

Harry could not help it but he also had to laugh a little. He liked Tonks she was fun and different.

With the feeling as if they were drawn through a hose they suddenly stood before a small pier. At the end of the pier lay a small boat. With nine other witches and wizards they were then heading towards the island of Azkaban.

David told them that the prisoners were usually guarded by Dementors. But since there was now two hours of visiting time, they had to stay at the end of the prison. Now the prisoners were also foreseen of food and water.

Daphne had also never been to Azkaban, and like Bella she too was a little scared.

Bella looked at them both and whispered softly. "It's crazy, I know that I'm inside these walls. And I'm in there unjustly, just like Sirius is. And I think it's scary just to think about it. How will my other me be in there."

Harry and Daphne knew exactly what Bella meant with those words. The adult Bellatrix was also here inside these walls. They just couldn't do anything about it or otherwise Bella would not be sent back to the past.

There the three of them stood side by side. The ship sailed slowly toward a huge gray building. Harry pushed Bella to the middle between him and Daphne. They both made sure they were able to give her the comfort she deserved.

Slowly they sailed towards the prison. There were all kinds of thoughts that came up in their minds, but everyone kept it to themselves. None of the other three wanted to give more tension to the others than necessary.

Harry was the first to walk inside after David. Bella and Daphne followed him and Tonks closed the line. Their hoods were firmly placed over their heads. It was really scary when they walked right past the first couple off cells. The people that were in the cells, you could not really call them human. They were undernourished Wizards and witches. Harry hated to see them like this and did not understand why the wizarding world did this to other wizards and witches.

They climbed the stairs one after the other. They had to go to the top floor. That was the place where all the Death Eater prisoners were. It seemed like it was the worse place of the whole prison.

Only Bella and Harry were allowed to go to the cell of Sirius. David, Tonks and Daphne would wait behind the door of the ward, and looked through the bars.

Daphne had her arms clamped onto the bars and watched them go. Both had given her a nod that it was good.

A guard who had walked out in front of Bella and Harry had placed Sirius in magic resisted handcuffs. In this way, he could do nothing to them even if he wanted to. His cell was the last of the corridor, which seemed a very long way away.

Bella and Harry knew that they could not look at the other cells. But it was hard when you heard the insults that were made by the prisoners. Especially all the perverse remarks they threw at Bella.

They were only two cells removed from the cell of Sirius.

There was a soft sobbing sound from one of the cells, a sob that Harry could not resist. He turned his head to the left and looked into the cell. In the back of the cell in the farthest corner of the cell, it sounded like there was a woman there who was crying heavily. Harry walked to the cell and grabbed the bars.

Bella went to stand behind him and held him firmly around his waist.

The guard walked up behind them. He wanted to say something but could not make a sound.

Harry and Bella both radiated a kind of magical aura that seemed to make it impossible for him to speak.

"Is everything okay with you ma'am" Harry asked in a friendly tone. He knew the answer would be no, But what else could you asked at a moment like this.

The woman in the cell stopped her crying. Slowly she rose up to her feet and walked to the bars.

The guard raised his wand and wanted to do something.

Harry, however, thought differently about that and put his hand on his wand. And without much effort he brought it down again.

The woman in the cell now stood before him and looked him straight in his eyes.

Harry knew who it was and wanted to say something. But he could not. His mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

"You have beautiful eyes, too bad I'm a little too old for you but I can feel a warm feeling right here" the woman told him gently, while she was pointing at her heart.

Bella came from behind the back of Harry and looked at the woman. "I know the feeling deep in your belly as if all misery recedes and there is only Happiness that is left" Bella told her.

The woman in cell nodded and was now looking at Bella. "I do not know you but I feel like I do". The woman said kindly as she watched Bella carefully.

Bella looked back and just nodded.

Again the woman let her brown eyes flutter back to Harry and looked at him again. "Who is the one you are here for?" She asked. "Because I doubt that you are here to see me."

Harry nodded that she was right and motioned to the cell of Sirius.

"AH, you are here for my cousin. He is innocent you know, so be kind to him."

Harry looked deep into her eyes and put his hands on hers.

They melted at his touch but she did not know why.

"I know he is innocent" harry said. "He is just as innocent as you are."

Her eyes that were already large and sunken were even larger now. They filled them self with tears and she walked away from the bars.

Harry knew she was innocent because he had knowledge from his little Bella. With a glance back he was led further by Bella to the cell of Sirius.

Sirius was sitting by the bars and watched the whole scene that was playing itself right before his eyes.

"I Love what you've just done for her, Harry that was something that would make your mother real proud you know." Those were the words Sirius started with when Bella end harry arrived at his cell.

Harry sat down on the ground in front of him and looked straight at his godfather.

Bella sat beside him and was also looking at Sirius. In the ear of Harry she immediately whispered. "That's the Sirius I've been dreaming of."

Sirius, however, had understood the whisper word for word. His eyes went from Harry over to Bella. "I do not know how it could have happened, but Bella how did you get here and also in the cell where you were just standing in front of. But that you're here with Harry is special enough and also frustrating in a way."

Bella looked very surprised at Sirius and was not sure what to say or even if she would want to tell him about Voldemort or the marriage contract.

Sirius laughed loudly, and it was just as if you heard a dog barking. But he again was looking at Harry.

"Sirius, what do we have to do to get you out of here."

The question of Harry overwhelmed Sirius a little. "Harry, I'm suspected of killing your parents and twelve Muggles and also for killing one of my former friends".

He thought that by saying this that Harry would look differently at him.

But Harry knew the answer. "Sirius, I know you're innocent or else you would not let yourself be cuffed at these bars. And you would not have cooperated with Amelia Bones".

"You know Amelia" Sirius asked Harry quite surprised.

"Yes Sirius I know Amelia, I know her privately and in a business sends. She has temporarily connected her house to my house." Harry then whispered something in the ear of Bella.

Bella immediately got up and walked to the others.

Sirius watched as she walked away and then again turned his gaze towards Harry. "If you really want to help me by getting me free, then go look for a rat. Peter is an Animagus and he can turn himself into a rat. I do not know where he is but he's surely with a wizarding family. He is missing a toe. In real life it is a finger "Sirius told Harry with a piercing look.

Meanwhile, there was a young lady who was now standing beside Harry

Sirius looked up and back at Harry.

"Sirius may I introduce you to Nymphadora Tonks / Potter my sister."

"You've taken my cousin into your family." It was especially a proud sound that was heard in his voice. With shining eyes, he looked up at Tonks. "Please bring my greetings to Andromeda and please give her a kiss behind her left ear from me."

Tonks looked at him quizzically.

"Do it you'll be able to laugh" he told her.

Tonks sat down with Harry and after a while she rose again, and slowly made her way back to Bella.

Sirius only wanted to talk about Harry and Bella now. He did not know why but there was an auror of love between those two. He looked happy when they told him they would do anything for each other. Harry wanted to tell him about the dreams of Bella but he did not. Something stopped him from doing it, dut he did not know why.

Sirius told that they only had a few moments left and he wanted to know some things. He first wanted to know with whom Harry was living.

Harry told him that he was now living with his real grandmother and that He was very happy to be living with her.

Sirius did not know who his real grandmother was and so he immediately asked for it.

Bella started laughing because she'd heard enough stories from James to know what Sirius had done while he was at Hogwarts. And Harry got a wicked grin on his face.

It was something that did not escape Sirius. "I'm not going to like the answer now am I?"

Harry laughed very malicious. "No, but I will be having fun in telling it to you. My grandmother is Minerva Potter / McGonagall."

Sirius's face completely fell when he heard that name. "I hope that she forget about that detention I still have to do when I get out," he mumbled.

Harry grinned. "I think she forgot that one, but don't worry I will help her remember it." Harry smiled even wider now. "I must also tell you that I'm now living in the Potter castle.

Bella gave Sirius a hug when it was time for them to leave.

It was something that made Sirius feel good, something that he had not felt in a long time.

Harry promised him that he would be looking for the rat, and that he would do everything to get cleared from all charges.

Sirius knew it would be almost impossible for Harry to find the rat, but he thanked him anyway. The idea that Harry believed him was more worth to him than all the other things together. With difficulty and sadness in his voice he said goodbye to them both.

Harry was hesitating en did not want to leave Sirius in that cell, so Bella had to pull him a along and away from Sirius.

Together they walk through the corridor and back to the others.

Can I have another look into your eyes before you go away"? A female voice from the cell next to him asked him in a soft voice.

Harry looked up and whispered something in the ear of Bella.

Bella looked at him and nodded. "It's good Harry, actually you will still be doing it to me."

Bella walked a few meters further and turned to Harry. She could see him now walking towards the cell.

The woman in the cell gasped. She looked straight into the green eyes of Harry. Again she got that warm feeling deep in her belly.

Harry stood in front of her and again put his hands on hers.

It gave her the same tingle that she had felt before.

"Bellatrix Black, I don't know if you know it, but your husband has recently been thrown through the veil. And so you're no longer married to him. Because of this, he has completely disowned you in his last will."

Her eyes became big and a deep sigh escaped from her lungs. "Thank Merlin; I'm out of that contract and away from that scumbag."

These were the words that Harry heard her Muttering in the sign that she blew out of her lungs. "There's also something else I must tell you. Now that you're free again, there is another marriage contract for you. So when you're free from this place you must again marry to someone else, this all thanks to your grandfather."

Bellatrix slowly began to curse and blamed her grandfather ones more for what was happening to her.

Harry took his hands and put them on her cheeks. With the gaze of his emerald green eyes, he looked at her en could see that she immediately became quiet.

"I also know whom you will be marrying and I do not know if you will like it."

Even before she knew what she did, she immediately asked him in a snappy tone. Who it was that she had to marry now, immediately afterwards she stammered sorry and that she did not mean it in that way.

Harry However just laughed a little.

Bellatrix again lost herself in his emerald green eyes.

"You must marry a Potter. I can also tell you that he does not mind it at all."

Bellatrix looked at him quizzically and wanted to say something, but she was completely surprised with what this emerald green eyed boy in front of her did.

Harry planted his lips on the lips of Bellatrix.

She wanted to struggled with everything she had but her body did not respond the way she wanted it to. Her hands did not push him away but pulled him towards her. She did not know why but she felt everything slipping away. She felt no misery no hatred no disgust. The only thing she felt was the love in that one kiss.

Harry broke off the kiss and took a small step backwards.

Bellatrix had her eyes closed and was now opening them very slowly.

Harry took his cap and pushed it backwards on his head.

Bellatrix just continued to stare into the green eyes of Harry.

Her eyes went very quickly from his eyes to his scar. She was startled with what see saw and put a few fingers on top of her lips.

Harry turned around and slowly walked away from her.

Bellatrix leaned against the wall beside her and was slowly dropping to the floor, while holding her finger to her lips

Harry himself did not know it at that moment, but this was the turning point for Bellatrix. This had been the moment that Bellatrix Black had fallen for the great Harry Potter.

Harry walked over to Bella and gave her a kiss, and together they went over to Daphne.

Daphne was waiting for them both and had seen all that Harry had done. But she did not know who the woman was that Harry was kissing.

Bella took Daphne in a hug and told her what Harry had done and why he had done it.

Daphne looked at Harry and went right in front of him. "Harry James Potter, that was a very nice thing you just did." She then looked Harry straight in the eye and from out of nowhere she kissed him.

Harry took the kiss and deepened it a little.

Daphne at that moment felt all the love Harry had for her and it gave her a tingling feeling all over her body.

A/N: Thanks for reading and see you again in two weeks. Greetings Winmau.


	35. (BSC 2 C5) C35 The hearing Albus Dumbled

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine. This is a story from a fan.

(BSC 2 C5) C35 The hearing Albus Dumbledore wanted.

Harry was walking with Tonks at his side away from Azkaban and back towards the boat, which would take them back to the shore line of England.

Bella and Daphne were walking A few meters in front of them. He could clearly hear that Bella was telling Daphne about the kiss he had given Bellatrix in her cell. He also heard her say that she aloud it and that he was actually kissing her in one way or another.

Harry himself was also thinking back to the moment he kissed Bellatrix. In her dream he had already kissed Bellatrix but at that moment she returned to the little Bella he knew. Only this Bellatrix did not return to his Bella, but she did give him the same feelings in the pit of his tummy just like the feelings his Bella gave him.

His mind went on to the questions he was having rooming throughout his mind. Did he also love this Bellatrix like he did his Bella? Or was he betraying his Bella by feeling these feelings. He knew he loved her and it confused him immensely.

Tonks who was walking beside him put her arm around him and she then pulled him a little closer to her side.

"Harry, you love both of them, you love them equally. You do not know it yet but they are one and the same. In about twenty two years you will have the Bellatrix from Azkaban at your side. But she will never become the way she is now."

Harry sighed and looked up at his new sister in all but blood. She had a certain magic about her that made him sigh in relief. She could reassure him like no other, she just had to say something and without being asked she could hit the nail right on the head. His feelings were like putty in her hands. He knew Isabella felt his feelings and therefore she could really understood him.

But with her it was different. She had a way to make him forget his troubles. For a moment she took away the burden and he could look at it in a new way. She had become the refreshment in his life. Even though he only knew her for just a little while she was one of his family. With her arm around his shoulder, he felt himself as free as he could be. His gaze went to Bella and Daphne. Again it was his sister who understood him without being asked.

"Just wait Harry they will make that choice for you. They're good witches and they both love you just for who you are".

The return trip was uneventful and in silence. At the dinner table they were joined by Andromeda and the rest of the Greengrass family.

Even before the food was served, Harry was torpedoed by a small rocket that carried the name Astoria.

Daphne's little sister had a weakness for him. He was the brother she always wanted but never had. After a little dalliance and jabs at each other she also sat at the table and the dinner began.

During dinner they all told about what had happened that day. The kiss that Harry had given to Bellatrix black at the request en insistence of Bella herself. Was something that raised many questions? But that could all be rebutted when they all could see the memory of that moment and the meeting between them.

The memory was playing and everybody was watching it with fascination in their eyes.

Harry sat on the ground in front of the painting of his parents.

"Harry with that one kiss you have changed her life completely" Lily told him in a soft voice.

Andromeda came towards him and sat down beside him.

Harry saw how the rest went away except for Bella and Daphne.

Daphne crawled onto his lap and Bella went to sit close to him against his side.

Andromeda looked at it and laughed. "I see you've stolen the heart of my sister," said Andromeda to Harry.

All three of them looked at her funny and did not know what she mend by it.

Andromeda chuckled and again let the pensive play its content. When Harry gave Bellatrix the kiss she paused the memory and began to talk, and said that Harry had to stand near Bellatrix in the memory.

And now Harry also saw and heard what it was that Andromeda had heard and seen.

* * *

_In the memory, Harry had just given the kiss to Bellatrix and was walking away._

Bellatrix watched him go. Her eyes were bigger and she held two fingers to her lips. With a sigh she turned herself against a wall and slumped down to her knees. Her fingers did not leave her lips. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow slowly around her cheeks.

Harry was now standing near Bellatrix in his memory and could hear her mutter softly.

"I'll do anything for my Lord Voldemort. But he will stay away from Harry, Harry is mine to keep. My little Harry."

The memory faded and everyone was looking at each other.

Andromeda took Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. "Because of the kiss you have given her, she felt real love for the first time in her life. And now you have conquered her heart. And I know that for sure because I can also see it here in my little sister." And she looked at Bella.

Bella looked back and slightly tilted her head toward Daphne and nodded gently. She knew she would hurt Daphne with it, but she had to say it.

The tears sprang into the eyes of Daphne and all she now wanted to do was leave, but was stopped by Andromeda. "Daphne Harry is Lord Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor. If he chooses, he could take a second wife or sister wife for those houses. He does not have to but it is allowed and he could do so if he wanted to."

Daphne looked questioningly and almost pleadingly at Harry. Her eyes were radiating with hope.

Harry did not know what to say, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt them both.

It was Bella who gave the answer for him. "Daphne, Harry has to take us both or otherwise he will not have me."

Andromeda laughed at those words. "That's my little sister. Oh, how I've missed you." She knew that the love they felt was just beginning but it had the potential for a life bond as no other before it maybe even a love bond.

Daphne, however, had thrown herself over at Bella and kissed her full on the lips and muttered many thanks while she was showering her with many kisses.

Harry looked a bit startled but did not know what to say.

Andromeda however, whispered in his ear that it was still years away before he had to marry one or both of them. That brought his nerves to rest, just a little.

* * *

Daphne was now with them in all their training sessions they had with Tonks.

Neville and Susan were also invited, but would only train along with them on occasion.

One's in a while Remus Lupin would come along. He then talked about the times with the father and mother of Harry. But he also gave them defends lessons, something that would become less and less.

The warning that Narcissa had given them was one they had taken very seriously.

It was Saturday morning when Amelia came to fetch them.

This would be the day that Albus Dumbledore began his case against Minerva. Today was the day he had to plead his case before the Wizengamot.

Harry would sit down in the visitors' gallery with all his friends and in the gallery he would watch what would happen. That morning Harry had a conversation with Augusta and Isabella but would not tell them what it was all about.

Later he would talk with Neville, Susan and Daphne. But he also talked a little with Hermione by floo. Bella he told a little bit but he said nothing to the others.

Harry did not want to let everything over to fate.

This would be the day that Albus Dumbledore had his case in which he would try and pull the guardianship of Harry back to himself.

* * *

_The lawsuit._

It was ten o'clock in the morning when they were all waiting until the case would start. They looked around the room and saw everyone from the Wizengamot coming into the chamber. People came from everywhere. Everyone took their appointed place and looked up to the Minister of magic one Cornelius Fudge.

Because Dumbledore was the one who wanted this case he could not speak as the chief warlock. So it was Minister Cornelius Fudge who would do that job for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today, for the case of Albus Dumbledore vs. Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall. It's the case of the guardianship of one Harry Potter." It was on this point that the whispers started.

It became quiet in the chamber when Cornelius Fudge hit his hammer on the wooden block on the table. "Will Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall please enter the chamber and take their place in the designated seats."

The doors opened and the first to walk in was Minerva McGonagall together with Amelia Bones.

Again there were a lot of whispers in the chamber and everyone would take little glances at Amelia.

Bella hung a little to Daphne and Harry and whispered. "Do you think your father was right, and that Dumbledore has already won the case before the case even started?"

Daphne looked rather questionable but nodded at the question. "I think Amelia and Aunt Mini will not stand a chance." Daphne told them both while she hung her head in sadness.

Harry just sat there with a grin on his face. Bella and Daphne knew he had something more up his sleeve then that he had told them and so they asked him about it. They knew some of it but not everything. Daphne knew more than Bella, but she had promised Harry to tell no one about it.

"Let me say this I have had a whole conversation with Isabella and Augusta and I think that I'm a hundred percent sure that my grandmother will become my magical guardian, now and forever. I also had Hermione look it all over and she said that it would be okay. We only have to do what we have discussed this morning" Harry said. He then said nothing more to Bella. He did ask if everyone knew what they had to do when it was time to do it.

He felt the hand of Neville on his shoulder, and knew instantly that he would be standing behind him. His brother stood behind him just like he himself would be standing behind Neville.

The bickering flared up again and everyone saw how Albus Dumbledore came walking into the chamber. He walked in as if he had already won the case.

The case concerning the mistreatment of Harry would be held later in the year. And even then it would only happen if Amelia could get it done. There was still a couple of things that had to be sorted out before she could take it to the Wizengamot.

And then there was also the case for Sirius that still had to be sorted out. But for now there was only this case. Amelia and Minerva already knew they were going to have an uphill battle and that it was also a loss case for them, but they still went for it.

Cornelius Fudge watched how Albus took his seat and smiled kindly at him. Albus gave him a nod and Fudge began.

Minister Fudge cleared his throat and said "First I want to hear from Amelia why she gave the guardianship of Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger to two other people without informing the ministry about it." Was the question Fudge asked first in a not so very friendly tone?

Amelia stood and took a piece of parchment from her bag. With a little cough she started "On September 2 last year I became the guardian of Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger. However, this was not brought to my attention as it should have been done by the ministry. It's was by a mixture of circumstances that made me found out that I was their Guardian. With my work as head of the DMLE I could not perform the guardianship or fulfill those duties in a acceptable way in regards to the welfare of Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter.

Something I immediately knew from the first moment I found out that I was there guardian. I therefore had the right, to appoint a replacement for those duties. It is that right I took and put them in the capable hands of Augusta Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. I also want to announce that Harry Potter was totally left alone and had to arrange everything by himself until he arrived at Hogwarts. He was neglected during that time before an"...

This was the moment that Fudge cut her off. "The time before the school does not matter in the case we are having today. We're here to decide whether it is good for Minerva McGonagall to be his magical guardian or not, and also if she can stay his magical guardian or not." He shouted to her fiercely.

Most of the Wizengamot did not note that Fudge only refer to Minerva McGonagall to be unworthy. He did not say that about Augusta Longbottom.

From within the stands everyone could see that Amelia became livid when Fudge cut her off. Her head was slowly turning red. "What do you mean it has nothing to do with this case? It has everything to do with it" she almost shouted back.

Fudge wanted to say something back but saw that Augusta Longbottom had got up from her chair. Fudge looked at her and hesitated a bit. He did not know whether he should give her the floor or to ignore her.

The deadly look she gave him made him decide to give her the floor. "Go ahead Lady Longbottom" Fudge called stammering a little.

"We are all gathered here to see if Minerva McGonagall is suitable for the position as the magical guardian of one Mr. Harry James Potter". Augusta was the first person to use his full name. "But everyone knew that Albus Dumbledore was his first guardian. I for one would therefore like to knew why he transferred his guardianship over to Amelia and what he did wrong when he was his guardian".

There emerged a commotion under the members of the Wizengamot and in the rest of the chamber. Again it took great difficulty of Fudge to get everything quiet. He finally succeeded after five minutes. Amelia was now allowed to continue her plea.

Amelia coughed again and continued. "Albus Dumbledore has in many aspects neglected his duties as magical guardian of Harry James Potter he failed his duties on several levels. Harry was abused in various ways. However, this aspect we will announce later this year if and when we want to hear him as a head suspect for that case".

After these words there was again a tumult that arose from the members of the Wizengamot and on the visitors' gallery. Fudge had to hammer his hammer again to silence them. In the meanwhile he broke his hammer and pouted about it like a little kid.

Amelia, however, did nothing and just smiled. After about ten minutes she went on "There are two things I can communicate to you about the reason why Albus Dumbledore is not suited to be his magical guardian. One, he was picked up by Rubeus Hagrid for his things in Diagon Alley. Something that can only be done by a Professor from Hogwarts or a employee from the ministry, and two, that he was left on his own to go to the Hogwarts express. Fortunately, Arabella Figg who is a Squib accompanied him when she found out that he was on his own". Amelia then thanked the Wizengamot and sat down quietly.

Minerva McGonagall just sat there quietly, she like the rest of them just had to be there and wait at what was to come.

Fudge let everything sink in and handed the floor over to Albus Dumbledore.

"Dear representatives of the Wizengamot. I bid you all welcome. I cannot tell you how glad I am That You are all here."

Why Dumbledore Said Those words no one knew but everyone immediately felt at ease. But there was some in the visitors' gallery who began to roll whit their Eyes.

What they did not know was that Albus Dumbledore was performing a light wand less compulsion spell to make everyone see that he was right.

Albus looked around the room and began again. "I'm here to tell you why I think that Minerva McGonagall is not suitable to be the magical guardian for harry Potter. As so many of you know a lot comes along with being a magical Guardian. It's therefore that I believe that Minerva McGonagall is not suitable to be a guardian, and yes I know I've made mistakes in the past and, unfortunately, I also made mistakes with Harry. But I will put everything right if you would allow me to have a second chance".

Bella sat next to Harry and became angrier by the minute. "The old GGHHMM by Merlin's beard I could kill him right here and now." Bella brought out angrily.

"AAUUWW" Harry suddenly screamed in pain.

Daphne who sat on the other side of Harry was holding his hand in hers. She became so angry at Dumbledore, so angry that she squeezed Harry's hand, and in addition, she drilled her nails deep into the back of Harry's hand.

Dumbledore who pretended that there was nothing to be worried about just continued. "As you all know Harry must overcome a lot in his life. He is very well known and has to be protected from everything. I am the savior of this world and the slayer of Grindelwald. It is I who can guide him thru all of his fame. So I ask you to give me a second chance and I will prove that Harry can be protected". Albus nodded at everyone and sat down satisfied.

Fudge suspended the session and said that they would vote in half an hour.

Harry walked with Isabella and Tonks out into the hallway and were followed by Bella and Daphne. In the hallway, Harry went over to his grandmother. Nobody at this point knew that Minerva was his grandmother, accept for his friends.

At the will reading of his parents there were no reporters present and because of that there was nothing announced, not about his grandmother but also nothing about the houses he now owned.

It was something that was arranged by Augusta en Minerva. They were the one that wanted the will reading to be private.

David came out of the room where they were discussing the case. He went straight to Harry, and bent down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Harry it's not looking good in there, many people will blindly believe in Dumbledore. I think they're going to vote for him and that will again make him your magical guardian."

Everyone who was standing next to Harry gasped at the words David was speaking.

Harry looked past David to someone who was standing behind him. There was a grin on his face and he slowly began to chuckle, Neville who was standing behind David chuckled along with Harry.

David looked around him and then he looked at Minerva.

Minerva shrugged and gestures that she also did not know what Harry was talking about.

"Everything will be okay David I assure you everything will be fine." Harry then took the hands of Susan and Daphne and walked away without saying another word. Neville nodded to David and then walked after Harry.

Augusta, who had just appeared, watched them go. "Is Harry preparing himself for what is to come?"

Now everyone turned their heads to Augusta and looked at her.

"What is Harry going to do" Minerva snapped at her.

"Easy Minerva Harry came to me this morning and had a very good idea. I cannot tell you what he is going to do. But I can tell you this that you're not going to lose him, I can promise that.

Bella laughed at the face Minerva was pulling, Daphne who had already informed her about everything that Harry was about to do had said that it was Hermione who had helped him with his idea.

Hermione who just walked in with her parents walked strait to Bella. "Where is Harry? Are they ready? Must he still do it? When will it happen? Are they prepared?" Hermione rattled every question she had at Bella in one single breath.

Bella looked at her quietly and waited until she breathed. "He has just left. Yes they are ready, yes they still have to do it, we have to wait, and yes they are prepared. All thanks to you" was all Bella told her.

All the adults looked on in astonishment at all those questions that Hermione asked in one breath. But also at Bella who had answered them one by one.

From out the chamber someone said that they were ready to vote.

Bella and Hermione walked quickly back to the visitors' gallery. They went up to the front and called out that they wanted to enjoy the show.

The adults were astonished by the children and followed them to the gallery.

Amelia and Minerva went to their place in the chamber.

Dumbledore already sat in his chair and grinned at the two ladies. Fudge asked for silence and went on to the vote. "Who agrees with the vote that Minerva McGonagall, will remain the magical guardian of Harry James Potter."

There were ten people who raised their hands in the air.

"Who vote's in favor for Albus Dumbledore as the new magical guardian for Harry James Potter."

There were twenty one people who were now raising their hands.

"Okay then that's settled and Albus Dumbledore will be returning as the magical guardian for one Harry James Potter. Is there anyone here who object against this judgement, let them speak now or forever hold their peace" Fudge said.

Minerva stood and wanted to say something to protect her cub.

Fudge saw her standing up but quickly looked the other way. He just wanted to hammer his new hammer on the table when Harry's voice sounded loudly throughout the chamber.

"STOP, I Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter object against the verdict."

Everyone in the chamber became quiet and looked straight at Harry.

Fudge looked very irritated at Harry and shouted. "I am sorry Harry but your opinion does not count in this matter, you are a miner and have no say here." again Fudge raised his hammer and was about to hit the table.

"Minister Fudge I said STOP" sounded the fierce voice of Harry again through the chamber.

Fudge again looked at Harry and was slowly turning red from anger, he wanted to say something about it.

Harry raised his hand and gave him an angry look.

Fudge stopped when he saw Augusta rise again.

Augusta gave Harry a sign that he could say what he wanted to say.

"I Harry James Potter, Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house of Potter am here to take my right to speak as an owner of four seats in the Wizengamot."

Fudge's eyes flashed with fury when he heard what Harry wanted to do. He hit his hammer loudly on the table. He wanted to do something about Harry but he could not refuse the request of a Lord.

Harry sighed deeply and started again "I hope that this is the last time that I have to start my story. If it is not then I will ask for your removal from this chamber, do I make myself clear minister Fudge".

Fudge stood, his face was red with anger in his hands firmly planted on the table and opened his mouth.

"Minister Fudge, before you say something, I know that if I ask for your removal that I must have the support of at least four houses, who will stand behind me in this call of judgement. That's why I ask you to be silent. What I can already tell is that I have four houses that will aid me should it come to this".

Fudge knew that he had to be silent for a moment. He never believed that Harry had four houses that would stand behind him. But you could never be too careful.

Dumbledore seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable when he saw Harry in this way. Harry glowed from his raw magic it was the same glow as when he stood against him when he protect Daphne Greengrass from being put into Slytherin.

Minerva began to glow with pride. And did everything she could do to hide her ring.

"I Harry James Potter do hereby call upon my right to speak on behalf of my house, the ancient and noble house of Potter. Since I'm my own person and I as lord of my house, I do have a voice in this matter. And I do indeed have the right to speak on my own welfare. However, it is well known that I have become a Lord. And yet no one has informed me about this matter regarding my own person. I would like my four chairs to be added to the side of Minerva McGonagall. "

Fudge could no longer contain himself. "Those are fourteen votes and still too little so Dumbledore is and will be".

"STOP" shouted Harry now with a voice full of fury.

"Minister, May I introduce you to Minerva McGonagall, Lady of the ancient and noble house McGonagall. This house will stand behind me.

"Minister, May I introduce you to Susan Bones Heiress and damsel of the ancient and noble house Bones. This house will also stand behind me.

"Minister, May I present to you Daphne Greengrass heiress and damsel of the ancient and noble house Greengrass. This house will also stand behind me.

"Minister, May I introduce you to Neville Longbottom Lord of the ancient and noble house Longbottom. This house will also stand behind me.

The three friends went behind Harry and stood as a block behind him. Fudge swallowed hard and looked at Augusta and David. Both nodded that they were standing behind Harry.

Harry smiled a little. "As you can see Minister Fudge, I do have the support of four houses and enough to remove you if it should come to it. As house Potter I do have four seats to vote. With house Potter I also have miner houses. They together have three seats that will make the total to 17 votes ".

Fudge bit his lower lip.

Harry saw that Fudge had to strain to keep himself from shouting at him. This was really fun for Harry to watch. Also under the house of potter there is a special house called house Bogrod. Bogrod also has one seat. And that house is also in my possession.

"I Lord Gryffindor of the ancient and noble house Gryffindor will stand behind Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter".

Fudge rose to his feet and tried to protest.

Harry saw him and threw his left hand up in the air. There everyone could see the Lord ring of house Gryffindor.

Fudge swallowed and looked questioningly around and at Dumbledore who just shook his head.

Harry who was delighted looked at Fudge and smiled wickedly. "I lord Gryffindor give my two votes to Minerva McGonagall. That will make it twenty votes for Minerva McGonagall minister Fudge."

Fudge laughed loudly, and now looked with his nose high in the air at Harry.

"I'm sorry lord Potter but twenty votes is not enough. There were twenty one votes for Dumbledore so he is and will be your magical guardian." Fudge hit his hammer and that was that, he thought.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to Fudge. He jovially shook hands with Fudge. Almost everyone rose and picked up their belongings and papers.

Harry and his friends remained standing and unmoved in the middle of the room. With a nod from Harry, Neville stepped forward and took the floor. "I LORD LONGBOTTOM OF THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE LONGBOTTOM DO HEREBY REQUEST, THAT THE MINISTER OF MAGIC CORNELIUS FUDGE WILL BE REMOVED FROM THESE CHAMBERS". Neville shouted through the chamber of the Wizengamot.

Everyone jumped and turned around in fear. They saw Harry still standing and unmoved in the middle of the chamber. Daphne and Susan stood to the side of him and stood still like a block of concrete. And Neville stood behind them with their heads held high.

Fudge looked at him and asked. "My lord Longbottom from where do you think that you got the right to ask for my removal from this chamber." Fudge said with an evil sneer.

Neville looked at Harry and smiled a little.

Harry looked at him and gave him another nod.

"I Lord Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom am hereby informing you that you have interrupted Lord Potter several times. Lord. Potter has warned you that you would be removed if you would continue to do so. Now you have for the umpteenth time Interrupted Lord Potter, when you were informed of the twenty votes he has in his possession.

After you have received that information you immediately closed the case. It is impersonal, rude and very dismissive of you to assume that Lord Potter was done. You did not even ask if that was all. We four will not stand for it, this is not your personal playground any longer minister Fudge. And it is with regret that because of this behavior we are asking for your removal. We will stand behind Lord Potter and therefore if you insult or offend house potter in any way, you not only insult house Potter but also house Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones, Gryffindor and McGonagall."

Fudge looked like he got a slap in the face. Here was a boy of eleven years old who has not even started his second year of Hogwarts reprimanding him, and on top of all that this boy was right. "It's all good already" Fudge snapped. "Well Lord Potter, what more did you have to say" Fudge asked Harry like he was reprimanding a child.

Harry, however, pretended not to hear him.

Fudge turned red and wanted to jump out of his skin.

Amelia saw it and before it got any worse she had two aurors guiding minister Fudge to the side of the chamber. "My lord Potter will you please forgive us for the disrespectful way Minister Fudge has been treating you. I can assure you that he was speaking for himself and not for us. I hereby also want to apologize to you Lord Longbottom and Damsels Greengrass and Bones, And of course also to you Lady McGonagall".

The all nodded and gave Amelia a small smile.

Amelia smiled and asked. "My Lord would then be entitled to ask to finish you story."

Harry then smiled at Amelia. "I blame no other than Minister Fudge himself. I do hope that it's a one of a kind incident and that it is not the way you all treat your young lords and ladies".

Augusta perked right up when she heard the last words of Harry. She had told him to say that. It would be a sure way to get the attention of everybody in the chamber. And it also said that they were not to be mess whit.

Isabella sat on the visitors balcony and could feel the pride of Augusta, which she immediately told to everyone she was sitting with.

"But I was not quite finished." Harry said and took a deep breath.

"I Lord Peverell of the ancient and noble house Peverell stand behind house Potter". Harry raised his right hand and showed the ring of house Peverell. "I give my three votes to Minerva McGonagall."

Fudge could no longer contain himself and again screamed at Harry that he was too young and not even allowed to vote.

This would be the last straw for Harry. "Minister Fudge hereby I do ask the Wizengamot to judge you for the insult and total disrespect of seven ancient and noble houses. This should happen at a later date but it must be this year" Harry snapped at Fudge

The hall was startled and again completely silent. Here and there you could hear softly whispering in the distance and some muttering.

Minerva looked at Harry with pride.

The same pride was felt by Amelia. Augusta and David for their own children.

Susan, Daphne and Neville had behaved like gentlemen and Ladies of the house, just like they were supposed to do.

Harry made himself relax and looked around the chamber. "What Minister Fudge just screamed was something that was true. I Lord Potter cannot vote within the Wizengamot. Something that does not take away that I can add my vote to another house or that another house may at my request vote on my welfare.

Had this meeting gone the way it should have gone. And that I was informed of this case before this case had started. I would have started this meeting by taking up my Lordships an ask someone to vote on my behalf. But Because that was not the case I'm doing it now.

I Lord Potter / Gryffindor and Peverell of the ancient and noble houses Potter / Gryffindor and Peverell, hereby appoint, Minerva McGonagall as spokeswoman and deputy lord of the ancient and noble houses Potter / Gryffindor and Peverell, until I'm fit and ready to take that place.

May I introduce you to my representative Minerva McGonagall / Potter, my grandmother."

The hands of Harry glowed with a white light and the two rings disappeared from his fingers. The same happened to Minerva. The rings appeared on her fingers. Harry walked up to her and took her hand and softly kissed the back of it.

Daphne and Susan followed Harry and welcomed her in the Wizengamot on behalf of their own house. They did this while everybody was looking at Minerva with an open mouth.

Neville was the last who walked toward Minerva. "I Lord Longbottom of the ancient and noble house Longbottom welcome you back in our midst, Welcome Lady McGonagall / Potter". And Neville kissed the back of her hand softly.

The four of them walked out of the room and went straight to the leaky cauldron. That was what Harry and Neville had agreed upon with Grangran.

In the chamber of the Wizengamot everybody so them go.

Albus walked straight to Minerva and said.

* * *

A / N: I hope you liked it. See you in two weeks. Greetings Winmau.


	36. (BSC 2 C6) C36 Gilderoy Lockhart

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope that you will also enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 2 C6) C36 Gilderoy Lockhart.

The four left the chamber and were quickly walking towards the leaky cauldron. They left the ministry by floo and came out at the leaky cauldron. They told Tom the innkeeper that they would be in the room that Augusta Longbottom had reserved. This was also one of the things that Harry had discussed with Augusta.

"I really hope it was successful Harry" Susan exclaimed as she slumped down in a chair.

Daphne plopped down on the couch next to Harry. And she immediately took him into a hug. Neville who was standing by the window had a good view of Diagon Alley and could immediately see if someone was coming or not.

"I hope so too Susan, according to Augusta and Isabella it was the only chance I had. And according to them it was also the only choice I had." Harry answers thoughtfully.

Daphne dropped her head on the lap of Harry and from underneath she looked at him and deep into his eyes. "Harry if it did not work, then you have to go back to those nasty muggles and you also have to listen to that old goat. And I do not want you to leave us Harry." Daphne said and almost begged as she was staring into the green eyes of Harry.

It was a thought that also went through the mind of Harry. Years of abuse had made him fearful of everyone who would raise their hand in front of him, it also made him anxious and hard on himself. Bella and Daphne, however, had gotten his heart beating again. "Daphne I'm never going back to those muggles. Whatever that old goat has to say, I will never go back to those Muggles".

Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stiffened at the touch but knew instinctively that it was Neville.

"If you do have to go back I will help you escape" Neville told him solemnly.

The door slammed open, Bella and Hermione were standing in the opening of that door, breathing heavily from running all the way to the leaky cauldron. Bella then ran to Harry and Daphne and took them both into a loving hug. Hermione was already by Neville's side and did the same with him.

"How nice, and again I'm the only one who is without a hug" Susan said, with a mock pout. "AAHHHHHHHHH" Susan cried when she was buried beneath her five friends.

It was a wonderful feeling Bella had as she looked at the pile. She finally had more friends and she also had Harry.

Arabella in the meanwhile stood in a corner and smiled broadly at the antics of the friends.

Bella and Hermione told them they knew nothing about what had happened after they left. They were afraid to stay and wanted to wait just like them, for the answer Harry would be getting.

It took almost an hour before the others were back.

Tonks was the first who came running into the room. She had been in the chamber for a training mission. "Harry you were great, really, really great." She screamed as she rushed to Harry and hugged the stuffing out of him.

Tonks together with Harry landed on the ground. Tonks scrambled to her feet and blushed about the clumsiness she had, but she also had to smile a little about it.

It was at this point that Amelia, Isabella and David walked inside. The wide grin that David had on his face spoke volumes to the others. He sat down and kept shaking his head from side to side.

Isabella and Amelia took the three future lords and Ladies in a big group's hug.

Finally it was Remus and Augusta who came walking into the room. They were supporting a shocked Minerva.

Tom the innkeeper who was walking behind them was carrying a large bottle of fire whiskey and lots of empty glasses.

Harry and Bella got up and walked over to Minerva.

"Are you all right grandma" Harry asked a little hesitated.

Just like Bella he now had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

Minerva took a large glass and drank it in one go. "Harry James Potter you will never ever do that again," she exclaimed.

Harry looked at his grandmother with big eyes.

"You and your friends have overturned everything at once. And when four twelve year old children place Minister Fudge under supervision, then that is an remarkable achievement to pull off even by adults." She then looked sharply at Harry. "And Dumbledore can say nothing to you without my permission." She ended her tirade with a smile.

Harry could not quite grasp it.

Augusta saw it and said she would tell everything.

Everyone sat around the table and they all looked impatiently at Augusta. "You know that the rings appeared on the fingers of Minerva when you told everybody that she was your grandmother. You all took a worthy farewell and then left the chamber and the audience behind.

So with a lot of respect I must first say you've all done wonderful. There are very few Lords and ladies who are les worthy as you all were today. "And Augusta took a bow to the future lords and ladies.

"The moment that you all left the chamber, Albus walked to Minerva and said.

_Flashback. _

_Minerva watched Harry and his friends walked out of the chamber. She sighed and turned back to the members of the Wizengamot. In front of her nose was stood a now heavily breathing Albus Dumbledore._

_"You've ruined everything you know. My plans were so well made and it was all for the greater good."_

_Before Albus could finish his sentence there was a sound of a slap from a flat hand against a cheek._

_Everyone looked around and saw Minerva bending towards an Albus Dumbledore who was now lying on the ground. Her hand was still hanging high up in the air._

_Between clenched teeth and soft enough so that only Albus and Amelia who was standing beside her could hear Minerva whispering. "You can go to hell with your greater good. You have taken away my daughter and you kept my grandson away from me. I cannot imagine the damage you've done to that boy, but I can tell you this Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter is my grandson and everything that has been done to him, I will take out on you. I will make you pay for everything that you did to him"._

_"Please, let's keep it peaceful," Fudge said from the corner of the chamber._

_End flashback._

It was minister Fudge who again wanted to speak whit out thinking about it. But he was immediately brought to silence by a mute curse Minerva had thrown at him". Augusta said while she smiled at Minerva.

"Fudge did not know what hit him and he immediately shut his mouth but was turning red from anger. In two months he has to come in front of the Wizengamot for insulting seven ancient and noble houses. He will be fined for it and must give a written apology. Which you all have done great by accomplishing it, and Harry because you have made it very clear that Minerva is your Grandmother, You are cleared and you no longer require a magical guardian, you now have a family to do that task."

Augusta was looking proudly at Neville. "Grandson I'm so proud of you. The way you've defended our house was great and it gave me chills." Augusta exclaimed proudly to her grandson "My grandson Lord Longbottom" she whispered.

"Grangran it was Harry who said I could do it" Neville told her shyly.

"It does not matter Neville, you've done it and we are proud of you," David told him.

Harry and Bella were still looking anxiously at Minerva.

Isabella put an arm around them and told them in a gentle voice. "Minerva was very shocked because Albus Dumbledore wanted to go at her in a blind rage."

Harry looked at his grandmother and started to get really angry.

Isabella immediately felt it and told him that he had to calm down.

Isabella smiled at him and said "Minerva has made it perfectly clear that if Albus were to ever come near her cub again without her knowing it, she would let him feel every curse she know. I could swear that Albus almost wet his pants from fear when he looked in the eyes of Minerva" Isabella told him.

And everyone began to chuckle at her words.

Minerva was as red as a Weasley while Harry and Bella took her in a proud hug.

After that they were all enjoying a lunch in the leaky cauldron. There was a lot of chitchat and laughter at what had happened to minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore.

Then after the lunch they said goodbye to Tonks and went to shop for their school supplies in Diagon Alley.

First they all went to Gringotts for some gold which they would need for the things they would be buying. First Harry and Minerva went to madam malkin's to make sure that the family crest of the Potter's was on all there robes. This weapon would also be on all the robes and garments of Bella and Arabella. Under the family crest of the Potter's were little crest of all the houses that were allied with the house of Potter. It was an impressive sight when you saw all those weapons on the right side of their robes.

Everywhere in the alley they were getting the things They needed. stationery, potion ingredients and treats for Hedwig, harry's owl.

From further down in the alley they suddenly heard a deafening racket. There was shouting and screaming from out a book store. The group immediately looked in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

Bella and Harry rushed to the spot to be the first to see what it was. They were closely followed by Daphne and Neville.

Less than six meters separated from the shop they saw how Arthur Weasley was struggling with Lucius Malfoy when they were pulled out of the store. Two great hands kept the two men apart. They recognized Hagrid by his big black beard while he was holding Arthur and Lucius a meter above the ground. Both were swinging their arms and legs at each other, but were hitting nothing but air. It took a while before they became quiet again and calm down enough to be put down on the ground.

Bella then saw a little frightened girl come out of the store, she had long red hair. Bella grabbed the arm of Harry and whispered in his ear. "Look at that Harry its Ginny Weasley. Would she still be afraid of her mother as she was that day in the great hall".

Harry shrugged and said that he did not know. Both went over to Ginny and greeted her.

"Hi Ginny how are you?" Bella asked her kindly.

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked from Bella to Harry. You could tell that she was surprised that she saw them again and also that they remembered her. Anxiously she looked at her mother, who stood in a row that ran all the way to the back of the store.

Hermione squealed when she saw all those books and ran inside. Neville was pulled along by his arm.

Bella and Harry laughed out loud. They both knew that when Hermione noticed Books there was no holding her back. Daphne would normally go along with her but now she wanted to stay with Harry.

Ginny became more and more anxious by the minute and she became extremely shy. Bella saw it and took Harry inside. Daphne followed them and secretly watched from out of the corner of her eyes at all the books she was seeing. The row that was in the store ran to the back of it. Everywhere they looked, there were mothers waiting with lots of books in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Harry huffed a little at all those people while he was trying to get their books.

Harry finally had their books and went over to the counter to pay for them and he also paid for the books Bella had this because he knew that Arabella did not have that much gold on her. It was a hassle to get out of the store.

Daphne was standing next to Harry and looked at a wizard who was standing in front of everybody.

Bella followed her eyes and asked who that was.

"That is Gilderoy Lockhart, he is a writer and a fake when it comes to magic. That's what my mother says, at least Daphne told her in a way as if the man had done something personal to her.

Harry noticed that they needed all his books. "DANCING WITH TROLLS. VAMPIRES ARE EASY TO KILL". Harry sighed, "You will not believe this, do you really thing he laughed when he was dancing with those trolls?" Harry asked them when he showed them the books.

Daphne and Bella laughed loudly. This gave them many irritated looks from all the witches that were waiting in the line.

Gilderoy Lockhart also looked their way and saw to his astonishment the great Harry Potter who was standing between the two girls.

_From the perspective of Gilderoy Lockhart._

That is Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Was the first thought that went through the mind of Gilderoy Lockhart. He knew that Harry was more famous than he was himself. It would be very good for him and his image if he could have a moment with Harry, especially when such a moment could be captured on a photograph. He had to do something to make that possible.

He saw Harry turn around and walk away. It was now or never, he thought. With his right hand he grabbed Harry roughly by the shoulder and pulled him to his side. With a jerk he pulled Harry towards him when Harry wanted to pull away. He threw his left hand high in the air and stretched his fingers. He wanted to wave at the crowd and looked straight at Harry. His white teeth gleamed as if it was sunshine in a smile.

The look of Harry stood anxiously when their eyes crossed each other. Gilderoy Lockhart saw the look from Harry shoot from his eyes to his teeth. Then they went to his waving hand and returned to his eyes. A blue flash of light came from the hands of Harry.

With a bow Gilderoy Lockhart flew four meters backwards. His head came against the book shelves that were mounted on the wall. Gilderoy Lockhart let his eyes roll to the back of his head and went down in a heap of misery.

_From the perspective of Bella and Daphne._

With their fingers twisted in the fingers and hands of Harry they walked away. Through the narrow corridor they walked out of the store. With their hands behind them they were pulling a smiling Harry to the door. At once they lost their grip on the hands of Harry. As one they turned around.

There they saw the panic in the eyes of Harry. The emerald green color of his eyes that would make them week in the knees and fill them with warmth were now blank and soulless. There was no heat no love, they were filled with pure terror. It was worse than that day in the kitchen of the Greengrass family.

Harry was held by the arm of Gilderoy Lockhart and was pressed against his side. Harry could not move an inch. They saw Gilderoy Lockhart starting to wave to the crowd but they also saw that Harry had a different idea.

Bella and Daphne rushed toward Harry to help him, but they were too late.

They saw how Harry pulled his hands and arms up in front of his face, all to protect himself. Then there was a blue light that escaped from the hands of Harry and blasted Gilderoy Lockhart full in the chest.

Gilderoy Lockhart flew backwards against the shelves and came down in a heap on the ground.

Harry stumbled backwards and crawled into a ball.

Bella rushed to stand between Lockhart and Harry, while Daphne sat down beside Harry. She wanted to grab his hand, but he immediately pulled it back.

Harry was clearly frightened and did not want to be touched by anyone.

Susan and Hermione had also arrived. They instantly took the place of Bella.

Bella sat down on the other side of Harry. Together with Daphne, she began talking to him. Mainly soothing and sweet words of love and friendship, but it did not help. Harry was just too afraid of all the contact and sounds around him. Whatever they did they could not get through to him.

_From the perspective of Neville, Hermione and Susan._

Neville was annoyed to death at how Susan and Hermione were looking at that Lockhart. He himself did not know what was so special about this man. He would be much happier if he stood with Harry, who was laughing and was pulled along by Daphne and Bella.

He suddenly saw the hand of Lockhart on Harry's shoulder. The beautiful emerald green eyes of Harry suddenly became very dull. Yes even Neville thought those eyes were beautiful. He did not have that warm feeling in his belly. But he liked them better than the scar that he had on his forehead.

He understood Harry completely. That scar was a daily reminder of the fact that he had no parents. Neville himself had no parents, yes they were alive but that was all they were,this because they were in the St. Mungo's hospital. They were completely and mentally abused by Death Eaters, but he still has them, something Harry did not. Maybe his parents could be saved some day but that was not now or any time soon.

Harry was caught in the hold of Lockhart. Neville took the hands of Susan and Hermione with too much force and pulled them along.

Both of them screamed a little squeak of pain. And looked pointedly and with anger at Neville.

With a gesture of his head he indicated that they had to look forward.

They both looked at the front and saw the dull eyes of Harry.

Harry was just putting his hands in front of his face. It was now that they understood Neville. Together the two women ran forward.

Neville, however, released them and ran out of the store.

Hermione and Susan Saw a blue flash and immediately heard a bang. The next thing they saw was Lockhart lying in a heap on the floor.

With difficulty they wriggled through the people. Everyone wanted to see what had happened.

Daphne was sitting next to Harry on the ground and Bella stood defensively between him and Lockhart.

Susan and Hermione yelled at Bella. "Go to Harry, we will keep him at a distance.

Neville was on his way out when he heard the blow. He looked around but everyone was already standing in front of him and he could not see what had happened. Quickly he walked out of the store and looked around. There twenty meters away from him they stood waiting for them. "GRANGRAN" Neville called loudly. "Harry, help, he's scared."

_From the perspective of Harry Potter_

Harry watched as Gilderoy Lockhart smiled at his fans, his teeth glittering at all of them as if the sun was shining bright. Harry knew that it had to be a spell and he almost became ill just looking at it. It was something that Harry could not stand.

People like Gilderoy Lockhart who wanted the attention from everything and everyone. Harry glanced at Bella and Daphne and saw that they also had a look of Loathing. It was a look that made him feel good inside.

Down the row he saw Hermione and Susan. Both had a look of pure adoration. Neville stood next to Hermione and looked like he had eaten something wrong and was not really happy at the way they were looking.

"Let's go" Harry said to Bella and Daphne. He took their hands and wanted to walk away. From out of nowhere there was a hand that was roughly placed on his shoulder. Harry froze when he felt the grip on his shoulder. With a jerk he was pulled backwards.

Daphne and Bella felt the hands of Harry slip from their hands.

They both looked around and saw that Harry was pulled back by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Harry was caught between an arm and a hand on his shoulder. He was tightly pressed against one side of a person who stood beside him. With fear running throughout his body he looked up.

There in front of his eyes he saw the gleaming white teeth of Gilderoy Lockhart, Gilderoy watching him and laughed that disgusting smile at him. Harry watched as he raised his hand. How he stretched his fingers and again how he smiled at him. Panic was the only thing Harry was feeling now. In his mind he felt the hand already hitting his cheek. With his eyes squeezed shut, his arms and hands in front of his face he wanted to do nothing but protect himself for what was to come.

What really happened he did not know? There was a bright blue light in front of his hands, and he was suddenly free from the hold of the man. Harry was stumbling backwards, his hands still covering his face. Shivering like a leaf he dared not to look.

_Outside of Flourish and Blotts._

All the adults were standing together when they heard the bang from inside the store. With all eyes focused on the front of the store, they looked at the entrance of Flourish and Blotts. Nobody came out so it was not as bad as they thought.

Then suddenly there was Neville. He shouted to his grandmother that there was something wrong with Harry.

Before anyone could react they saw that Minerva and Isabella were already at the door.

With a flick of her wand Minerva pushed the crowd to the side of the store. There she saw Harry sitting with Bella and Daphne beside him. Susan and Hermione stood defensively between him and a man who was lying in a heap on the ground on the other side. What had happened she did not know, nor did she care? But she saw that both Bella and Daphne had tears in their eyes.

With only a few steps from Minerva she was at Harry side. She looked up at Isabella. "Take Daphne and Bella to Potter castle I will take Harry. And you two" she pointed to Hermione and Susan. "Outside now" She cried almost snappy, and Minerva Disapparated straight to the castle.

Harry looked up at his grandmother and scrambled right back into the corner, pain and fear clearly in his eyes. They were apparated in the side room where the portrait of Lily and James hung. In the corner underneath that portrait he crawled back into a ball and started shaking.

Lily was in the bottom corner of her portrait. She sat down and called to her son. "Harry look at me. Look at me what is wrong with you. Please my sweet boy look at me" It sounded almost as if she had to beg.

Harry, however, crawled more and more into a ball out of fear.

At that moment Bella, Isabella and Daphne came inside.

While Bella and Daphne told everything to Minerva, Lilly and James.

Isabella went over to Harry. She threw her feelings open and almost fainted from the overload she got from Harry. With tears in her eyes she grabbed the hands of Harry.

He immediately wanted to pull them back but she stopped him.

Harry felt that she wanted to share the pain and fear with him. She did a lot of effort to make him less afraid but it did not help. Harry had enough of it all. His mind went blank and he just shut himself off to the outside world.

Isabella looked at everybody that was standing around her and said. "Harry is not there. He is retreated into his own world. It had been a good year but Lockhart has ruined everything with what he has done".

Bella and Daphne stood weeping behind Isabella. Their Harry was a ball of fear and no longer accessible to them. All those years of abuse had now taken its toll.

It was almost ten minutes later when the others walk through the door. There came a noise from the adjoining room which made Harry only cuddle more into himself then he had done so far. When the others came into the side room it suddenly became very silent.

David put his hand on the shoulder of his wife Isabella.

She was still holding the hands of Harry. Isabella looked up at her husband and she slowly shook her head no.

David turned around and pushed everyone out of the room. The look in the eyes of his wife was enough for him to tell him what she mend. "Outside now", he told the others while he was pushing them outside.

Their questioning glances were enough to demand David for an answer.

But David had to bounce back first before he could say anything. "Harry is currently in his own world. He has escaped to a place in his own mind and doesn't want to come out" David exhale noisily end went on. The only things we can do now is pray to Merlin himself and have faith in what is to come. If Minerva and Isabella are able to have him responding back to us within a few hours, then we have a good chance to have him back completely. We have seen this before and there is almost nothing we can do." He then looked at Augusta and Neville and nodded.

Augusta who brought Neville who was now bursting out in tears to her shoulder looked at him.

"Harry just like my mother and father that cannot be" Neville said between his sobs.

David walked toward him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Minerva and Isabella will do everything to bring him back. If there are two people who can get this done then they are the two people to succeed.

Then and only then he will be back as new. But we must do it quickly. Harry is now terrified of everything that is around him. And as long as he is scared there is hope. If he is no longer afraid then it is no longer possible en he is completely shut down. The only thing we can do now is pray". He told everyone while he was holding Neville in a hug.

Sobbing and gasping for air Neville held on to David. He just could not believe it.

All they could do now was nothing but wait and that was all they did.

Bella sat down on a chair and Daphne had crawled up against her. What was happening in the room next to them was not clear, they only knew that they were fighting to keep harry whit them whit all they could think of.

The tears flowed freely from the eyes of Bella and Daphne. All they could think about was that they had lost their Harry, just when he was used to their hugs and kisses.

Susan sat with her aunt, and Neville sat with Hermione by his grandmother.

After almost two hours there had been a sign of hope. Arabella was immediately sent to the potion chamber. She had to make different kinds of potions for Harry. And now they all had to act quickly.

David who was on his way to Hogwarts, something that was commissioned to him by Isabella, Had to go there to get Poppy Pomfrey without Albus knowing about it. They would not put it passed Albus to make some kind of use of this situation if he was able to do so.

During his walk to the gates of the Peverell estate he came across Andromeda and Tonks. They had heard about what had happened in the alley and came to see if they could help. They did not know what, but they would do anything for their new Lord and brother. Now that they were a family that was all that mattered.

After another hour Isabella came out of the room. She explained that they had Harry so far that he was responding to their words. But he could not seem to get out of his world. They must have a Legilimens specialist, someone who can get into someone's mind. The only two they knew who could do it and were able to do it were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. But she could not bear the thought that Harry would see one of them first when he came out of his mind.

Andromeda heard it and she immediately stood up whit determination in her eyes and clearly said.

A/N: Thanks for reading see you in two weeks. Greetings Winmau.


	37. (BSC 2 C7) C37, A world without love

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.  
A/N: To Kenka, To give you a little space to recover, there will be no cliff-hanger this time. I hope you will like me again. And to also make it up to you this chapter will be extra long. Please forgive me sniff, sniff.

(BSC 2 C7) C37, A world without love.

_From the moment David pushed everybody outside. And Harry was left alone in the care of Minerva and Isabella._

*#*

David had removed everybody from the chamber and had closed the door behind him as he left.

Minerva was standing behind Isabella and didn't know what to do. Slowly she let herself sink down to the floor and sat behind Harry with one of her legs on each side.

Harry was still sitting with his trembling hands in the hands of Isabella. His eyes were dull and were looking at nothing at all. That was the sign that Harry had pulled himself back into his own little world.

They had to find a way to get Harry back to the living. But that was something that was easier said than done.

Lily sat in the corner of their painting and was crouched down to be at eye level with Harry. Lily did not know what she could do to help her son. She had just been reunited with her son, and was about to lose all over again. All thanks to Albus bloody Dumbledore. Because no matter how they twist, turn or bend the story. Albus had started the thinks that had caused all off this misery.

Isabella tried to ask Harry everything about everything she could think of, she hoped that it would work on getting him out of his own world, unfortunately there was no response at all, not even a twist of his eye.

It was thirty minutes later when Lily took her turn and gave Isabella some rest.

As long as she felt him, and she felt that he was frightened then it was a good sign. It was also how Isabella knew that he heard everything that was said to him. Now it was the intention that you told the right thing. And just that one thing would make Harry look up or focus his eyes for just a second.

But in the half an hour that Lily was talking to him there had been no such thing.

Now it was the turn of James to try and get through the outer shell of Harry. He told Harry everything he could remember, about his time at school and about Sirius. About the jokes they'd played on the students and professors. And the times they had escaped from the professors.

But James did not get a response either.

Harry just pulled himself farther away in his own world.

Now it was Minerva's turn to get Harry out of it. She talked about how happy she was when she learned that she was his grandmother and how much she loved him. She told him how she always came to Lily when he was a baby, and how Lily made her sit down with him on her lap. Now she also understood why Lily wanted her to be with Harry.

The time went on but none of them managed to get a response out of Harry.

From out of nowhere "We're losing him Minerva. I will lose my grip if he continues to go further back then he is now" yelled Isabella.

They were trying to get through to Harry but after two hours they were no closer than when they started.

Harry pulled himself further back in his own world. He did not want to come out he was save there and he knew it. Gilderoy Lockhart had really ruined it for him.

Isabella looked up at Lily who sat with tears in her eyes. "Lily please tell me, when was Harry the happiest, what would make him smile or giggle" Isabella asked.

Lily got up and began pacing throughout her painting. She had to know what it was, but she could not think of it, when had Harry been the happiest. He was just over one year old. Lily came back to sit at the in the corner of her painting. "I do not know Isabella he was so small. I only know that he always smiles when Onecol came by."

*#*

* In the room next to the one that Harry was in, sat all his friends and extended family.

Astoria and Daphne were sitting with their father and Neville was sitting with his grandmother.

Susan was sitting next to Bella who was sitting on the lap of Arabella.

"Bella dear" Arabella asked.

Bella nodded.

"What was it that you and Harry were asking that little Weasley girl".

Bella looked at her mother and had to think hard. "Well do you remember when Ginny came to Hogwarts last year" Bella asked.

Arabella looked at her and nodded, she had heard the story from Minerva and had also seen the memory, it was also at that time that Harry had admitted that he had been abused. It had taken her the rest of that evening to comfort a distraught Minerva.

'Well Harry and I figured that she was abused and manipulated by her mother in some way. And today Harry and I just went over to her to say hi. And she immediately became quiet en was making glances at her mother. I don't know how but it's just like Harry and me can feel when someone is abused as a child, we also think that Professor Snape was abused, and if he was not than he is the biggest bully in school" Bella said.

It was at this time that Amelia came in to the room.

Susan was the first to see her aunt and ran towards her en hugged her as if her life depended on it.

Amelia sat down and was looking at the others. "Is everything ok here and how is Harry" she asks no one in particular.

"Everything is still the same. Minerva and Isabella are doing everything that they can. It's just like seeing a beaten puppy that is afraid of his own shadow.

Amelia didn't say anything and was just looking at the door that Augusta was also looking at.

"Amelia what happened whit Lockhart" Augusta ask pointedly at her.

Amelia sighed. "There were a lot of hysterical witches who were blaming that boy for attacking Lockhart. I think nobody saw that, that boy was none other than Harry, so we put a stop at the book signing and took Lockhart to the ministry, there we question him and he told us that he just wanted a picture with Harry Potter. He had no idea what he had done. I then warn him that he could not do such a thing and that he ever does something like that again that I will lock him up for child abuse. After that I had to let him go".

It was then that the children wanted to protest but Amelia held up her hand. "If I had arrested him I would have had to tell everything about Harry. That was something I could not do.

Lockhart doesn't know what Harry's life before Hogwarts was like, therefore I cannot arrest him. I would have loved to do it but there was no reason for" Amelia told everyone with a sad voice.

Bella looked at her friends and they all went over to Amelia and hugged her. "I'm sorry Amelia you did okay, I just wish there was more that you could have done".

"Me to Bella me to" Amelia whispered back.

*#*

_Lily got up and began pacing throughout her painting. She had to know what it was, but she could not think of it, when had Harry been the happiest. He was just over one year old. Lily came back to sit at the in the corner of her painting. "I do not know Isabella he was so small. I only know that he always smiles when Onecol came by"._

Harry turned his head towards the painting when he heard his mother say something familiar.

"Yes that is it, I feel him" Isabella almost screamed.

Harry turned his head back and retreated back into himself.

"What you just said Lily, that was it" Isabella told lily with hope in her eyes.

"All I said was Onecol" Lily said with some hesitation.

And again Harry turned his head to the painting when he heard that word.

Lily looked at Harry and then at Minerva. "Mom you were Onecol, do you remember that. He was just starting to talk and he always tried to say you name but it always came out as Onecol. You sat hours and hours just singing that song to him and he would smile every time".

Minerva was looking at the ceiling and then she remembered. Immediately she made herself comfortable and took Harry into a small and soft hug.

Isabella grabbed his hands a little tighter and she felt him pulling back.

Slowly Minerva began to sing an old Irish song in her own Scottish way. The song was O Danny boy.

*#*

David just came from behind the door to look around the corner when he heard the song Minerva was singing.

Isabella looked around and smiled at him. "Tell Arabella that she needs to make the potions Poppy always wants her to make. And you can go to Hogwarts and bring Poppy here as fast as you can. I don't know if we will need her but better safe than sorry."

David looked at his wife and asked. "What can I tell the others?"

"Tell them that there is hope, but more than that I cannot say. Harry must first talk more than the two words he had said so far, if he does, then we'll have him back in no time at all."

David nodded and walked back to the others.

Isabella closed her eyes to feel Harry better. Slowly, a smile appeared on her face.

Minerva had her eyes closed, and slowly she could feel Harry more and more. She continued to sing the song and repeated it each time over and over again. She was rocking her grandson of twelve back and forth on her lap. "He's stuck, he cannot come back. I feel that he has lost his way" Minerva suddenly said out loud.

Isabella looked up at her and said that she was right. Harry had lost his way and had found a safe place, at least a safe place that was safe for him. "Why is it that you can feel him now and not an hour ago" was the question of Isabella?

Minerva looked at Isabella but did not know why that was.

"It's the mercy spell. Now it's in full operation and you will never lose him Mom." Lily explained to Isabella and Minerva. Then she went on and explained what she had done for Harry and her mother. And that they would feel each other in a matter of time. She would also feel his pain in a little while and maybe more. And as long as Minerva continues to search for Harry than Harry will never be far away. Not even in his own mind.

The question was just where he was at this point. James went on to explain that they needed a Legilimens, someone who could get into the mind of Harry and can go search for him and get him out of there.

Harry was slowly being rocked back and forth and from out of nowhere he began babbling. Onecol, Onecol. It was not much but it gave hope, he was just saying that word but it sounded like he was telling them a lot.

They had already spent over three hours and it was just now that they had a good feeling that it would be okay.

Harry was only babbling that one word and that was Onecol. They knew he was looking for Minerva. Onecol meant he was calling to her. So the only thing Minerva had to do was keep singing and hope that he could find his way out.

After another hour Isabella came out of the room. There she explained that they had Harry so far that he was responding. But he could not get out of his world. They must have a Legilimens specialist, someone who could get him out of his mind. The only drawback was that the only two who could do it were Dumbledore and Severus. They were the only two she knew who could do Legilimens. But she could not bear the thought that Harry would see one of them for the first time when he came back.

Andromeda heard it and immediately yelled. "Bella you can do it. You have had that gift all your life. I can still remember when you took me into your mind when you were just four years old. It's second nature to you."

When Andromeda told her story it was at that point that the knut had fall with everyone. That was exactly what Bella had done with Harry and Neville in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

Bella stood up and grabbed the hand of Daphne. "You're going to help us. Harry loves us both and we must do it" she said while she dragged Daphne towards the other room.

Isabella came back inside with Bella and Daphne at her side.

Lily looked up with a smile. James, however, was skeptical and was looking at Bella with disgust written all over his face.

Lily, however, already knew. "You are one of nature's Legilimens Bella is it not? That's what I see in all of your memories."

Bella smiled shyly and nodded. "I just don´t know how to do it."

Lily looked at her and laughed a little. "Bella you can do it. I know you can do it, all you have to do is to want it. Think of the love you have for Harry and the good memories you share."

Bella nodded again and sat down on the ground. Harry was put between Bella and Daphne on the ground. Minerva sat behind him and kept singing. Daphne sat across of Bella and grabbed a hand of Harry just like Bella did. With her other hand she grabbed the hand of Bella and waited.

Isabella had also taken the hands of Harry and the ladies in hers and waited op what would happen.

Bella looked straight into the eyes of Harry and asked if she could come inside. She was still speaking when she noticed that she was already inside.

Somehow Harry had recognized her voice and had pulled her inside.

With dull eyes Bella turned her head to Daphne. "Harry I still have someone else sitting here who also wants to speak to you, can she come along".

It took a while but Bella heard his voice above her.

"I don't know where I'm Bella. It's so dark here. And I cannot find the exit. I know that my grandmother is calling me, I can hear her song. But I cannot find her." It was a kind of plea when Harry told it to Bella.

Bella asked again if the other person could get inside.

"If she can help me, it's okay. But do I trust her." It was the fear in his voice that was now predominate.

"Harry you love her just as much as you love me" when Bella had told him that it was good.

*#*

Daphne did not know what had happened but she suddenly stood in the middle of a residential area. Had she just been looking with a little fear into the dull eyes of Bella? Now she stood in the middle of a street looking at the brown eyes of Bella "Where are we Bella" she asked.

Bella looked around and said, "We are at the place where Harry grew up. And he has hidden himself somewhere around here. Now it's up to us to find him. He himself knows that it is dark, but he does not know where he is".

Daphne looked around and saw all the same houses. Everywhere there hung a sign with No. 4 between a door and a window. The street where she walked into was dark and cold. Daphne was a little anxiously and turned to Bella.

Bella, however, was Bella no more.

Daphne got to see the adult Bellatrix walking beside her.

Bellatrix did not realize that Daphne was staring with an amazed expression at her and just gave an answer. "This is the mind palace or the mind chamber of Harry. This is also the whole street for most of his life. If you take a good look around you can see the real street. This is the street as it has always looked through the eyes of Harry. When Lockhart put his hand up in the air, Harry thought that he would be beaten by it. So he went to the only place where he thought he would be safe. And that place was this, it's the world in his mind".

Daphne took a good look around. Everything was gray the grass in front of the houses was a dark green. It seemed to be more dead than alive. The sky was dark and gray like a thunderstorm that would never end. Trees looked like they were dead or dying. Now Daphne looked at the adult Bellatrix. "Who are you if I me ask."

Bellatrix smiled at her question and looked at Daphne. "I am the adult Bellatrix Black. I do not know why, but in the world of the mind I am always the adult version of me. You know me as Bella. When we find Harry I will turn back into the little Bella you know. But until then you will have to do with my adult version".

Daphne looked questionable at Bellatrix. It has been a while now that Daphne asked herself how Bella would be like as an adult. And now she had seen it too. She was very nice and she seemed to really care for Harry. And she could also see that she was really beautiful. It gave her the same feeling in her belly like Harry did.

"We need to look at all the houses. They are the places where Harry will be keeping his memories and in one of those memories he's found his hiding place. It will be one of the few memories that is a really happy one. But we have to find it first" Bellatrix explained to Daphne. "The darker the house the worse the memory, so we need to find a house that is lighter or has more color than the ones we are seeing here".

In the distance they saw a house that was completely in the shadow of one of the darkest cloud they could see. Through the window they saw Harry's uncle. He stood in the middle of the room screaming and waving his belt over his head.

Both of them immediately thought the same thing. In the hallway they saw a whole row of stairs and cupboards. That was a place he would not be. This memory was everything but safe was not one of them.

Daphne nodded determinedly and walked off to the next house. With a sigh, she took her time and looked through the door she had just opened.

Bellatrix stood behind her and watched over her shoulder. "Daphne that used to be our playground, from when we were in preschool and that little girl that's me" Bellatrix pointed to a little girl who was playing happily with Harry.

"This is quite a nice memory when I view it as such" Daphne said.

The face of Bellatrix turned into a scowl and then into hatred. "I'm sorry Daphne but this is not a fun memory. His cousin Dudley had to stay inside for his detention. We thought he would stay inside for the entire break. So Harry and I played together for the first time that year. And for the first time in his life he was able to play tag. Unfortunately, we were wrong and half way through the break Dudley was allowed to go outside. Look at the memory and you will see what happened "Bellatrix said with disgust in her voice.

_**Little Harry was playing happily with Bella. They ran laughing after each other. There were some children who played along with them and others who just watched.**_

_**Daphne could clearly see that Harry was happy. He was scrawny and in very large hand me downs, just like his first day at Hogwarts. But he was happy and care free. This could never be a terrible memory Daphne said to herself. **_

_**A door in front of the school opened and a troll of a boy came out of that door.**_

_**"That's his cousin Dudley" Bella said while Daphne was watching the memory.**_

_**Daphne looked at the boy searchingly. He was the same build as Crabbe or Goyle, one of those friends who always hung around Draco. I**_**t**_** was more muscles than brains.**_

_**Dudley walked over to a three and saw a branch from about 30 inches lying beneath it. Dudley picked it up and walked over to Harry.**_

_**Harry who had too much fun had not seen Dudley walking towards him. Just when Harry saw the look of Horror on the face of Bella he felt the excruciating pain of something hitting his back.**_

_**Dudley had already lashed out at him. The branch ended up in the middle of his back.**_

_**Harry screamed in pain and looked up at his cousin.**_

_**Dudley looked around and screamed at everybody. "I told every one of you that no one was allowed to play with him or to even talk to him." Dudley lifted the branch up in the air again. His face contracted into one of pure hatred and with a hard blow he landed the branch on the back of Harry for a second time. He looked around for one more time and started hitting Harry over and over again.**_

_**Everyone was standing around them in a circle and were watching in horror at what Dudley was doing. By doing this they were also blocking the view of the teachers.**_

_**Bella was the only one who was screaming and struggling to get to Harry. But she was held back by Dudley's gang.**_

Bellatrix closed the door of the house. She had seen enough.

Daphne stood transfixed on the ground just watching the door. "Why does Harry have all these memories? Has there never been a day that he was happy" was the whispered question of Daphne.

Bellatrix looked at her with weeping eyes. "I honestly do not know" Bellatrix said with a shiver in her voice.

Daphne watched how Bellatrix dropped down on her knees, her shoulders shaking and tears running down her cheeks. It was then that Bellatrix broke down completely.

Bellatrix sobbed uncontrollably ". I... I can, I can't remember if Harry ever had a good memory. Even when he was with us, he was constantly afraid. Not of us but what would happen to him when he went back to those muggles. Sometimes he told them something what he had done and what he liked, and every time that happened he would get punished for it. It would make any good memory he had into a bad one. At one point we just stopped doing anything with him so that he would have nothing good to tell. And when he had nothing good to tell, there was no reason for him to get punished for anything. Not that it stopped those muggles".

Daphne looked at Bellatrix with horror written all over her face. They did nothing fun so that Harry would not get punished she thought. All Daphne could do was sit next to Bellatrix and comfort her and help her with her grief. After ten minutes, she roughly pulled Bellatrix up and said they had to go on.

They walked further down the street and looked through the window of every house. With each memory Bellatrix told what it meant. If she has not witnessed them herself, she had read about them it in the little red book from Arabella.

At one window they saw something very different compared to the other windows. There was a memory with color. The colors were dull and that meant that the memory was fading away into nothingness.

_**Together they stood in front of the door and watched the memory. It was a memory that even Bellatrix knew nothing about.**_

_**On the threshold of the front door of number 4 privet drive there stood a small basket. In that basket lay a little baby boy.**_

_**Bellatrix and Daphne sucked in a breath when they saw the beautiful emerald eyes. Even in his memory those eyes gave them a wonderful feeling. On his forehead was the famous lightning bald scar. It was the scar which would make him the famous wizard they knew today.**_

_**From out of nowhere a cat appeared and turned into Minerva. She sat down next to Harry and began to sing the song O Danny Boy. Gently she rocked the basket and baby Harry smiled. "Oh Harry, I wish you were part of my family, than it was me that could take you home. Your mother was like a daughter to me. And your father, well he was different but very special to me." Minerva said with a chuckle. "According to Albus you're safe here and we should trust him. I hope to see you again in ten years. Onecol will wait for you. Be safe Harry and come back to us in one piece" Minerva told baby Harry with a tear running down her cheek.**_

Now it was Daphne who pulled the door shut. "So Minerva really didn't know, she never really knew that she was his grandmother."

Both ladies had tears flowing freely. "This is the best memory he has, and probably the last for a long time. Too bad that it's fading away into nothingness" Bellatrix said to Daphne. "I remember that he was really happy when he saw Minerva walking into the door when he was with us".

Daphne looked at her puzzled.

Bellatrix smiled and sat down on the curb. With a flick of her hand she indicated that Daphne had to sit next to her. Bellatrix looked up and asked. "Harry, I know you can hear us. We are looking for you, but we want your help. Can you show us something".

Daphne didn't understand Bellatrix, but suddenly she heard Harry's voice from everywhere at ones.

"What is it you want to know Bella, I can see if I can remember it".

Bellatrix sighed and asked. "Show us the memory of Minerva after you had met her at Arabella"?

_**Harry stood in the corridor and introduced himself. "Hallo miss" Harry said sweetly.**_

_**"Hello there, I'm Minerva McGonagall."**_

_**"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."**_

_**"You're Harry Potter" Bella Called while she turned deathly pale.**_

_**Harry nodded.**_

_**"You go upstairs and play" Arabella told them. **_

_**The memory turned into Bella's room.**_

_**"Bella I know that woman from somewhere. I do not know where but I remember the name Onecol. And when I think of that name I see her, and I always hear her singing this song for me about a boy named Danny. That's the only memory that helps me when I'm locked in the cupboard. I hear her sing and I somehow feel safer.**_

"That memory was off the first time I had played with Harry and talk to him. I knew Harry for almost one year and this was the first time he came to us," Bellatrix said with fondness in her eyes.

It was the first time that Daphne saw a Bellatrix who was stirred watching a memory. Daphne did not want to disturb her, because she could clearly see that it meant a lot to her.

"Bella it's really dark in here and I can see a small light in the distance behind something made of metal. I think I'm in a closet or something." Came the voice of Harry from a far.

Daphne looked at Bellatrix and Bellatrix looked at Daphne. "Harry is in the house that is standing in the shadow. That house with the hall and all the cupboards under the stairs" was their simultaneous response.

They immediately ran to the house that stood in the shadows and threw open the door. They had seen this house before. There was a long corridor with lots of stairs. Under each stair was a cupboard. Daphne pulled the door from the first cupboard open and saw a pillow and a mattress. There was a thin blanket on the mattress and there were three little green plastic army figures on a shelf.

"Those are the only toys he had. He had taken it because Dudley had left them behind in the garden" Bellatrix told Daphne when she saw the look on her face.

The thought alone turned Daphne to hatred at the muggles. Every memory of Harry which was fun ended badly. There had been nothing cheerful in his life. What she could not understand was that he had fled to this memory and not the one with Minerva. This was the spot he felt safe and there was nothing safe in the memory at all.

*#*

(Many stairway, cupboards and irritations later).

Bellatrix pulled open a cupboard and the first thing she saw were bars. Slowly from out the darkness the face of Harry appeared. There was a grin on his face that immediately melts the hearts of the ladies.

With an Alohomora spell Bellatrix opened the door of the what looks looked a prison. And Harry came running out. Along with Bellatrix and Daphne he ran from the house.

He looked around and then to Daphne. He threw his arms around her neck and kissed her full on the lips.

Daphne went limp in the knees and could hardly stand. She had a dazed look when Harry let her go and seemed to be on cloud nine.

Harry grinned even wider. He turned and looked at the adult Bellatrix. He took her into a hug, and was about to give her a kiss.

However, Bellatrix closed her hand over his mouth and softly pushed him backwards.

Harry looked at her questioningly.

"Harry, I do not know how I got here. Or why I'm always an adult in the world of thoughts and memories. I cannot remember much of myself but It's as if I've already lived my life once before. And it is as if this is a second chance for me.

I know that there are very few good memories that you have for yourself, but there are so many memories that are important to me. The good ones I have are all of you and Arabella. Last year you gave a lot of good memories to Daphne here just like you did for Neville, Susan and Hermione.

My first memory of you is the kiss you gave me in Azkaban. That kiss has changed everything for me. I love you Harry. That kiss has changed my life, and I made me seek out the real you. And when I found you, it gave me a taste of real love. Harry you're very important to us so never forget or doubt that.

Grandma Mini has been singing O Danny Boy for you, for over three hours now. She's doing it to get you back, but most of all because she loves you. Just Like Isabella is been holding your hand for over three hours, while she is sharing your feelings of fear. Your whole family is sitting outside and they are waiting for you. And I think you will be surprised when you see who they all are". It was a whole story that Bellatrix had told to Harry.

Harry looked into her eyes and nodded slightly. "It's hard Bellatrix. I do not know what love is. I want to give love but I do not know how. I want to love but I do not know how."

SWAP! The left hand of Bellatrix landed on the cheek of Harry.

With big eyes, he looked at her and was shocked at the fire he saw in her eyes.

"Harry James Potter. You're the Boy Who Lived. You're the boy that has saved the philosopher stone. You are the boy that took Minerva, Andromeda and tops and made them part of your family just because you could. You let me and Arabella live with you in your castle without ever asking anything for something in return. You're the boy that saved Daphne the heiress of house Greengrass from the house of Slytherin. You did the same with Neville, Hermione and Susan. You show more love than anyone else. And that's why we love you. "Bellatrix almost screamed at him. She did it to get through to him.

She looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed his cheeks with both of her hands. She knew she was going to change into the small Bella but she had to do it. With all the love she had for Harry she kissed him full on the lips.

Harry closed his eyes and let love flow into his own feelings. Its hart felt all the love Bella had for him. He was warm inside and understood it all. He opened his eyes and looked at Bella, his twelve year old Bella.

Harry now understood love in its basic form. Not love from a man to a woman that was something that would come with time. But the love you feel in hugs and kisses or a heartfelt thank you, an a lot more.

Before Minerva knew what had happened, Harry had turned around and kissed her on her cheek. To immediately take her in one of the sweetest hugs he could. "I love you grandma Onecol". He said while he was crying harder than he had ever cried before. His body shook with the hiccups and small breaths that he took between his sobs. It took some time before he had himself back under control.

Now he turned back to Bella and Daphne and took them both into a hug. He quickly kissed them on the lips and told them how much he loved them. Now he looked at Isabella and flew her around the neck.

She cried tears of happiness. She felt only love and happiness flowing from Harry, and it was almost too much for her.

"Thank you for everything" he whispered in her ear, and kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

Through all the turmoil they were making in the room. It made the rest of his extended family to wander what was happening and to come into the room.

Everyone saw Harry who was standing in the middle of the room.

Hermione was the first one to fly around Harry's neck. Susan and Neville followed just after less than a second.

Harry told everyone that he loved them. The adult Bellatrix had shown him the love that he gave to all. And now he knew it too.

David gestured Harry that he should come to him for a moment.

In the living room next to the parlour there was still a little girl that was crying.

Astoria was still sitting there. She was the only one who did not go inside to see Harry.

Harry stood with Bella and Daphne behind him in the middle of the doorway. "Day Astoria I'm back" Harry said softly.

Astoria got up and ran to Harry. With both hands and arms swinging she hit them over and over on the chest of Harry. Sobbing and crying, she shouted at Harry. "You jerk, how could you, never do that again do you hear me? Do you know how worried we were" The tears stream fast and furious over her little cheeks.

Slowly her movements became less and less.

Harry put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Please never do that again, Harry. We were so worried about you. And I want to tease my sister a lot longer with you. I love you, just so you know I really love you" Astoria whispered softly but loud enough so that only Harry, Daphne and Bella could hear her.

"And I love you too Astoria. And I will try to be as crazy as you."

This resulted in three blows on his back. Namely from the three ladies that were now standing behind him "YOU JERK" they all shouted together.

Although Harry did not tell it, the words from Astoria had been the most important words he had heard that day.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in two weeks, greetings Winmau.


	38. (BSC 2 C8) C38 This needs to be done be

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter a much as the last one.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C8) C38. This needs to be done before we go to school.

When most of the people had left, Harry had told his story to his parents and some others who would stay the night.

David and Isabella were the most interested in his side. Especially when Daphne and Bella had told them what the world in the mind of Harry had looked like. It was a depressing place, according to both of them.

Unfortunately there was not much that could be done about it. Only if there were more pleasant memories then that world would get brighten up when time went on.

After they all told there story, David then told them how he had been afraid that Harry would end up just like the parents of Neville.

Lily, who had listened to the story, had an idea how Harry was able to lock himself up in his mind. She asked for their attention and started to explain. "When I was working at our rituals with Alice Longbottom that was when we were both with the unspeakable s.

While me and Alice were working on the research we had to do. We came across some undeveloped rituals. One of those rituals would enable someone to lock themselves up in their own mind for a period of time.

If Alice and her husband succeeded, then they themselves are now locked up in their own minds. Now we only have to find the one word that will open their minds a bit, with would allow them to come out of it. That word would tell them that its save to come out. Too bad it was so long ago".

Everyone was looking at everyone. Could it really be? Would they be able to bring back Frank and Alice Longbottom, just so that they would again be able to walk between us?

Minerva looked a little quizzically at Lily. "How can you do that if you are locked up in that painting, and what actually do you mean by rituals". Minerva asked.

"Mom, I've done a lot of preparations to withstand Voldemort, just like Alice did. We both made paintings and put all of our memories in it. You know that they had to be made before we were dead.

The other thing we did was to be locked up in our minds that way Voldemort could abuse us, but we would always keep our minds to ourselves, even when the outside world would think we were completely mad. The intention was that we then within a few days could be retrieved. It has been more then eleven years that they have been trapped in their minds and that is if they were trapped in their minds to begin with. So I don't really know if we can get them to comeback, but it could take up to years before they are fully awake.

With Harry it was a surprise. I know that Harry was in his crib when we did that ritual. I know this because he was standing and looking at us with interest. Neville had been lying next to him but he was fast asleep. And I never expected that he would know how to do it, but he did and is now happily back with us. It also proved that the ritual is working which will give us hope for Alice and Frank".

The question was how could they do it, how could they recover Alice and Frank Longbottom from there minds.

Harry stood up and ran upstairs.

Everyone watched as he ran away. A few minutes later he was back. He had two small frames in his hands.

"Yes, that's it. Well done Harry you're wonderful. Glad you have the mind of your mother" James exclaimed happily.

Everyone looked directly at James. No one knew what he really meant.

"Those are our additional paintings" James said. "We can go there so that we can be in another place. If we put the one from Lily at the bedside table of Alice, then Lily can try to get her back. If we do get her or Frank to talk then Bella or someone else can bring her back, although Bella will be our last resort to use".

They all thought for a moment and then nodded approvingly.

The first thing that Isabella did in the morning was to go to the hospital and put the extra frame from Lily at the bedside table of Alice.

Neville and Augusta were kept in the dark with a reason. They did not know if it would work after such a long time, and the one thing they did not wanted to give them was false hope.

While Isabella went to St Mungo's, Harry wanted to go to Azkaban. He wanted to see Sirius and Bellatrix again. Harry explained that he did not know why exactly, but it was very important, he could feel it in his stomach. Something told him that he had to go there. And it had to be today because it was only a week before they would be back on their way to school.

Later that day, Harry and Daphne were headed to Azkaban in company of one of the auror's from Amelia.

Bella had decided to stay behind. She did not want to scare her other self. It even sounded weird to her own self when she said it in that way. But it was also true; the Bellatrix in Azkaban did not know that she would be sent back, especially when nobody knew why it was she would be sent back.

Harry, however, felt very differently about it. They all knew that she would be sand back to kill him, but the reason why she had to kill him they did not know. But his mind had told him that he must help her to prevent her from killing him when she was sand back.

With Daphne's hand in his hand, he first went to the cell of Sirius.

Sirius saw them coming and was already waiting for them and had a look of longing in his eyes.

Harry told Sirius all sort of things but he also told him that he loved living with his grandmother. And that she still remembered the lines he had to do.

Sirius became a little pale when Harry told him over the lines he still had to do and was almost wishing that Harry would never find a way to free him. After half an hour Sirius looked up towards the cell where Bellatrix was. "Harry, the last time I saw you, you were standing over there. What were you thinking, talking to my cousin like that?" Was his question to Harry?

"I just spoke to her and gave her a kiss on the lips".

Sirius's eyes widened. With a dubious Look he looked at Harry. "You know she's a Death Eater, she was one of the worst".

Harry looked at Sirius with a little anger and a lot of irritation. "Sirius you do know that Bellatrix will be my future wife".

Sirius was frowning at those words. "Are you crazy Harry, marry Bellatrix Lestrange that will be your death?" Sirius almost barked at him.

Harry smiled a mean smiled at Sirius and looked him strait in the eye. "No Sirius, I'm not crazy. And yes, I will marry Bellatrix. Why, well because your grandfather is the reason why. He made a marriage contract with my great, great grandfather, and there is also the fact that Bellatrix is no longer a Lestrange. Her deceased husband has completely disinherited her. And so Bellatrix is Bellatrix Black again which also reactivated the contract between the black and the potters".

Sirius was completely in the blank when he heard the story of Harry. He would never believe that his grandfather had made such a contract with the Potter's. Harry and Sirius together with Daphne talked a little longer.

Just before harry said goodbye he turned around and looked at Sirius "One more thing Sirius. Last time when I was with her she told me that you were innocent. Too bad not all of the family things the same of the other" and Harry walked towards Bellatrix.

Harry with Daphne at his side stopped in front of her cell and stood there with his hands resting on the bars.

Daphne was standing next to him and looked carefully into the cell. The woman who came to the bars looked different than the Bellatrix in the mind of Harry. She was unkempt and lean. Her brown eyes were empty and without feeling, it was as if you were looking into an empty soul.

Those eyes immediately changed with a single glance at Harry. Suddenly there was hope and affection radiating from those eyes. She put her hands on those of Harry and looked straight at him. A small smile appeared on her face. "You are the Potter, whom I should marry is it not". She asked a bit shy.

Harry, however, could only nod.

"But you also know that I'm a Death Eater do you not".

Harry looked at her and breathed deeply. "Yes, I know that and I also know that you have to kill me. Because that's something that Death Eaters must do for their Lord. You cannot save me from your master." Harry said it very quietly while he was looking her strait in her eyes.

Daphne knew what he was doing. He wanted to know if he could persuade Bellatrix to fight for him. He wanted to know whether this is the same Bellatrix as the one who was living with him, or if she was the bloodthirsty witch who was described in all the books.

Bellatrix looked at him and there was doubt in her eyes. Inside her there was a fight between anger and dilemma, Hope and longing. What was she to do, fight for her Lord or the love from Harry.

With a push in his back from Daphne, Harry took a step closer to Bellatrix.

She felt his breath on her face.

Harry leaned a bit closer to her.

A heavy breathing Bellatrix grabbed him by his robe and pulled him into a kiss. It was just like the last time and she became all week in the knees. She released him and told him to go.

Harry just stood there and kept looking at her. "I want an answer Bellatrix. I want to know if you'll marry me or if you're going to kill me".

Bellatrix knew she needed to answer him. "I'll have to go and serve my master again. That's because of this mark I have on my lower arm." And Bellatrix showed a faded tattoo.

"As long as I have this, I'm under his control. But if I can I will be with you. I do not want to kill you" she rolled her eyes and mumbled something while she looked at the floor.

With a finger under her chin Harry brought her head back up, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"What was it you just said"? Harry asked her in a whisper.

Bellatrix turned her face back to Harry. "I think I love you, Harry Potter." She was a bit shy when she said that.

And now Daphne saw it too. Her eyes were the same eyes as their Bella had. The little Bella was still buried deep down in her heart, and for Harry, she would come out again.

"And I love you". With a big kiss that curled her toes he walked away.

Bellatrix let herself lean back against the wall and sighed deeply.

Harry quickly looked over his shoulder, and saw a wide smile on her lips.

On the way in the boat back to shore Daphne leaned against Harry. "Glad that she will be send back and that she will be the Bella that we now know. I'm really sorry for what she went through Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled Daphne close to him. "Me to Daphne, me to" was all he could answer her.

*#*

Meanwhile, Bella had her own plan to perform.

In the middle of the night Bella had secretly talked to Harry. She had persuade him that she could discuss something about themselves with the others. What that was exactly, she had left in the middle.

Harry had not asked what it was that she wanted. He felt that it was not his place to do that, but most of all he trusted her so he was okay with it.

She had also asked him if she could show his memories to Andromeda and Tonks. She was now his sister and there for she had a right to it.

It didn't take Harry long to agree with her. He also knew that Bella wanted to share her story with her own sister.

Isabella had quickly gone to the hospital and had put the extra portrait of Lily down on the bedside table of Alice. When she came back, Harry, Daphne and an auror had just left for Azkaban.

Bella sat in the side room and was ready for the others with the Pensieve in front of her. Minerva. Arabella, Lily and James were waiting impatiently.

Tops and Andromeda sat on the bench with weeping eyes. The two of them had just seen the memories of Harry. They were the same memories as the others had seen the Christmas before. Tops wanted nothing more than curse that so called Uncle of Harry into oblivion.

Now it was Bella's turn to do what she wanted to do.

The others did not know what Bella had planned but they all knew that it was important to her. When Isabella sat down, Bella became a little nervous.

To the astonishment of Isabella she saw that Andromeda Tonks / Potter were allowed to stay.

"Thank You all for being here. I want to show you some memories. One is of Bellatrix as we saw her in Azkaban. I know that you already know this one, but something important happened in that memory. And the others are from inside the head of Harry.

Last night I talked to him about it and he knows what it is I want to do. I want to show you the world in his mind.

I want to do this because it's much worse than we have told you all. How and why I do not know but I do know that I know it and that I'm right about that".

The adults looked at her and nodded slightly. They did not know what Bella wanted to show them, but it was about Harry so they followed her. The first thing Bella showed them was what Bellatrix had said after the kiss Harry had given her.

"It was Andromeda who pointed it out to us. And it's also why Harry wanted to go to Azkaban. We are both of opinion that the key to the survival of Harry begins with the Bellatrix who is in Azkaban at this point in time.

When they had seen the images and had heard the reaction of Bellatrix. They could do nothing else than agree with her.

The next part was the hardest part for Bella. She did the first Memory from the head of Harry in the pensive and started it. The memory was again projected above the pensive, just like the other memories before.

All of them gasped at the side. The gray street was worse than they had imagined.

Lily did however recognize it as Privet Drive. But that was all she saw in the memory that was familiar to her.

Bella then went to one of the memories she and Daphne had seen. This was the one in dull colors. It was a memory of one of her nightmares where Harry had saved her.

Everybody was looking at the Memory but nobody got what Bella was getting at.

Only Isabella seemed to know what Bella mend. When the memory stopped Isabella looked questionable at everyone ells. "I understand you Bella. Shall I explain it to the others, because they don't seem to understand it"?

Bella nodded.

Isabella gave another look at Bella and began to explain. "The world of Harry is gray and at some points it is almost black" Isabella began. "This means that Harry had nothing but misery in his life, whenever there is a little bit of color in a memory. Then it's a sign of a good memory. Color radiates love and hope. Black and white represents misery and sorrow. Now in the last memory we have seen some color. There was love and hope. Still in that memory, Harry was placed under the Cruciatus curse, so how can that be love and hope for him".

It took a while before they really understood what Isabella had said.

Bella threw another memory in the pensive and let it play. It was a memory of how little Harry had saved Bella from Dudley. He had been hit with a stick for that.

"This was the second time he was hit with that stick. The first time was when he played tag with the other kids in their class".

The strange part was that this memory was also in some color.

Bella then showed many memories that she had seen with Daphne while they were in his mind. Eventually they came to one of her last memories.

That last memory was almost radiating light. Here they saw Harry tell Bella that he had recognized Minerva. And that he then saw a woman holding him while she was singing something with Danny in the song. This was the happiest memory that Harry had. But the memory of Harry as a baby with Minerva had been the happiest for him.

After a strong cup of tea, they still had one memory to see. It was the one of an adult Bellatrix who told Harry what he did out of love. And what he already had done out the name of love without him knowing it. The slap she gave him at the end did go a bit too far they said but they understood why she had done it.

Bella looked at Isabella and started the memory again. Now she pointed to the back of the memory and over the shoulder of Daphne.

Daphne who had been week in the knees from the kiss Harry had given her, had noticed nothing for what Bellatrix had seen.

Bella pointed in the distance of the memory and showed that there was a big black hole in the back. That is the hole of corruption. Again it appeared as if no one really understood the meaning of it.

Isabella looked around the room and after a nod from Bella she began to explain. "The hole of corruption is something of pure hatred. It was probably left by the soul piece of Voldemort, when it was banished from his had by the love he feels for Bella.

Everybody has hatred in their life. But for the most of us it's spread around between love and happiness. For Harry it was just hatred he felt so love is very thin and spread out here and there.

So the hole of hatred can turn Harry into a dark lord, and it could happen overnight. The more love he gets, the less hatred there is. The more errors there are the greater that is hate will become.

Last year there was nothing that helped with the happiness. The way Dumbledore took the stone and hid it in the castle. And as we all know it, it was Harry and Bella who had to solve it all. This has only fuelled that hatred even more. If something like that were to happen again this year it could bring Harry over the edge. And with the power that is within Harry, you'd better hope it will not happen".

Bella looked at the ground and in a soft voice she said. "I did not tell Harry about the hole of corruption. If I did he would only be thinking about it. It could make him go dark even faster than it would in a normal way. So by not telling him i might have bought us some time".

It was clear to everyone that they much do everything they could to keep Harry safe, and he had to have as many lovely memories they could give them. Because if there was one thing he did not have, than it was love for himself.

Andromeda told Bella that she was proud of her sister. The adult Bellatrix in the world of the mind was the sister she always thought she would become.

Bella let the others talk further about it because she herself could do nothing more than love Harry and give him the support he needed. A task she would perform with pride and dedication along with Daphne at her side.

While the adults were talking Bella went upstairs and started packing her trunk for the next school year.

*#*

Everybody had come to the Potter castle the day before they were to go to school. Mini and Maxi had prepared the breakfast. All the trunks were standing in a row in the hallway packed and ready to go.

When it was almost time that the port keys were to be activated everyone took there place and were ready to go to the Hogwarts express.

At half past eleven they port keyed on the platform. Everyone said goodbye to everyone and went inside the train.

The hardest part for them was to say goodbye to Astoria. She had to wait one more year before she too could go to Hogwarts.

There was some noise at the end of the platform. Daphne and Susan hung with their heads outside the window.

"You will not believe it" Susan said. "Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley are again fighting with each other. They are standing at the entrance to the platform. There seems to be something wrong with the entrance at the Muggle side of the platform, and I can't see Draco or Ronald anywhere. Lucius is blaming Arthur for something that has to do with Draco.

Molly Weasley is also screaming about her little Baby Ronald. She's like a howler when she does that".

The others were laughing in the Compartment. They had not forgotten that Draco and Ron had been very annoying the past year. Susan then told them that they were screaming about how Ron and Draco are left behind. It was at that time that the train Began to move.

Harry sat back on the couch. There was no Draco or Ronald in the train so the ride would be nice and quiet. Bella crawled as close to him as she could, Daphne saw her doing it and did it on the other side of him. Hermione did the same with Neville.

Susan said that she would just go through the train to look for Hanna who was one of her other friends. Slowly the train went along fields and the surrounding countryside.

After about an hour Ginny Weasley stood in front of the door. "Harry?" She asked gently.

Harry looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Harry, I warn ... Eh ... Mom... look out" the words came out of her mouth, her eyes grew wide and she ran away.

Harry shrugged and looked at the others. He sat back again and closed his eyes.

The old lady with the trolley was the next too come by and Harry treated everyone to some of everything.

When the door opened again it was Crabbe and Goyle who stood in the entrance. With fiery eyes, they watched the six friends in the compartment. "We know that you kept Draco away from the train and we will prove It." they cried almost simultaneously.

Harry wanted to go against them, but Neville was already on his feet. "We do not know where that spoiled brat is but he is not here. And we would not touch him with a ten foot pole. AND GO AWAY, NOW". With a bang he closed the door in front of their nose and sat down again.

Susan was laughing hard when she walked back in. "What have you done with Crabbe and Goyle" she asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and Susan sat with them. The rest of the ride was quiet. With some coaches they went to the castle. It was a romantic ride and well liked by the ladies under them.

Above them they could hear a murmur of a small motor. What it was they did not know but they could hear it getting louder?

Neville with Susan and Hermione were in a coach in front of them, and were pointing to something that was behind them.

Bella was the first to turn around. "Look over there" and Daphne and Harry immediately turned around when they heard her shouting.

High up in the air, there was a small car that flew towards them. Now everyone was looking in the direction of the car.

From a distance it looked like the car was out of control. The lights flickered and the car shook. With a bang it dropped on the ground and bounce back up in the air. With one blow the blue car slammed against the side of the castle.

Everyone rushed to the car, and were talking loudly.

Draco Malfoy crawled out of the car on the right side. Ronald Weasley did it out of the left side.

Before anyone could say anything Snape stood beside the pair. He looked even angrier than he had ever done. "Both of you come with me, you two have an appointment with the headmaster" he almost screamed.

Harry could not suppress a chuckle, neither could Bella, and the two of them laughed it out loudly when they were out of hearing distance.

By now everyone had heard about the incident, so while the speculations were growing everybody went into the great hall.

They were expelled from school, and they had to sweep all day all year long, were some of them.

Therefore it was with great surprise that they all looked on when Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy came walking into the great hall laughing together like they were the oldest friends.

Draco sat down between Crabbe and Goyle.

Ronald Weasley went to sit down by two third year Gryffindor's.

Bella was watching Ronald with eagle eyes. Something was wrong, but she did not know what.

Ronald boasted that the teachers had loved how he had found another way to school, and that they were both awarded with 20 points by none other then Albus Dumbledore himself.

Bella immediately looked at the hourglass and there it was Gryffindor and Slytherin had both received 20 points.

She looked back at Ron and heard him say the following. "This year I'm going to tell my sister that she must seduce Harry Potter. She does not want to do it but she has to. If she does not do it, my mother has another way for me to do it".

Bella looked startled at Harry. "Harry where is Minerva. I need to know now."

Harry looked confused for a moment. "Last year she came walking through those doors with the hat in her hands" he said with a shrug to Bella.

Before he could ask why she needed his grandmother, Bella had already jumped to her feet and was on a run to the doors of the main hall.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. See you again in two weeks. Greetings Winmau


	39. (BSC 2 C9) C39 He is back

A/N: For all of you the best wishes for 2016, and May all your dreams come true.  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. On 03-01-2016 I updated the first chapter. I hope it's better than it was.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C9) C39 He is back.

Bella ran from the great hall. Harry did call after her but Bella ignored it and kept on running. Just outside the hall she saw her Aunt Minnie walking towards her. "Aunt Minnie, aunt Mini." Bella ran toward Minerva while she was shouting her name.

"What is it Bella" Minerva asked when she saw Bella coming towards her.

A little out of breath she said, "I just heard that Ginny has got to do something to Harry. And Ronald is going to make her do it".

Minerva looked at her uncomprehendingly.

However, the sorting hat wanted Bella to put him on her head.

Bella did it immediately because the hat had become a good friend of theirs, and knew that he would have an answer for her. It was less than a couple of seconds later that the hat knew enough.

It was a little later when Bella walked back to her group of friends and sat down with them. Whispering, she told what she had heard and what Ronald had said.

Everyone was horrified after the story. But they all knew that the sorting hat had seen everything in the head of Bella and that he was going to settle the matter.

It would take another thirty minutes before Ginny Weasley was sorted.

Ron, who was sitting a few places away, was waiting with a broad grin on his face.

Ginny looked on anxiously from beneath the brim of the hat. Her eyes met the eyes off Bella and Harry and her fear became even greater.

Bella sat with Harry's hand in her hand and did not understand why it took the hat so long to sort Ginny into a house. From the look of Harry she could see that he didn't understand it either.

The brim of the hat opened and called out Ravenclaw.

Ron went pale and looked at the place where Bella was sitting.

Bella put a grin on her face. It was at the same time that Ginny was looking at her and smiled a shy smile back.

"Reducto" sounded a voice from about four meters away.

Bella was startled and looked to the side where the voice had come from. She could clearly see a red curse coming straight at her.

Fred and George jumped up and dived on Ron. From their corner of their eyes they had seen that Ron had fired the curse towards Bella.

Fred grabbed Ron, but he was too late.

George went for his wand and he was able to just deflect it a little bit. But for him it was the same as his brother, he was just a little too late.

The curse had left the wand which was now broken from the body of George who had landed on top of it.

Harry and Daphne saw the Curse going straight for Bella.

Daphne dived on Bella and pushed her out of her chair and onto the ground.

Harry threw himself in front of the curse and was hit in the back. He was slammed on the table and his vision became blurry; he tried to sit up but fell back and unconscious on the table, where he lay with his robe and shirt torn open from the curse.

Bella glanced anxiously around her. She was now laying on the floor with Daphne on top of her. Together they got back to their feet and Bella gave Daphne a smile. "Thanks Daphne I could have never escape that curse".

Both turned around laughing and watched where the others were looking at. There on the table lay the motionless form of Harry Potter with his eyes closed. Bella and Daphne both began yelling at and for Harry.

There was a flash and everybody looked at the spot where it came from. It was a first year boy who had just taken a picture from Harry while he stood a few feet away.

Now they looked at Harry again, He lay on the table while half of his shirt and robe was gone. Multiple scars were now visible on his back and for everyone to see.

Neville had taken off his robe and immediately covert the exposed back of Harry with it. He acted as fast as he could but he was not fast enough. Many of his fellow students had seen the scars by now.

(The days after the incident in the great hall were filled with the most heroic stories. Harry had received those scars when he was only 5 years old, he had fought a vampire. The second story was that he had fallen from the top of a castle wall, while he was battling a dragon. Those were the reasons for his scars. His friends, however, knew the real story. But out of respect they had never told that to anyone else.)

Under the robe of Neville lay a now motionless Harry Potter, his friends were just looking at him and were at a loss of what to do.

Bella was the first to come around and started to think clearly. "Snot come here and bring us to the infirmary" she called out.

The elf appeared next to Bella and took her and Harry immediately to where she wanted to go.

Poppy sat in her office and heard the pop. Slowly she walked outside and looked around. When she saw Bella she rushed herself to her side. "What in Merlin's name happened? The year has not even started," she squealed.

"Harry has caught a Reducto that was aimed at me. He took it from three meters away".

Poppy was livid when she heard it and went straight to work. Harry was quickly examined and then laid in a bed.

It was at that moment that Minerva came running into the infirmary. With firm steps she stood at the side of her cub. "How is he Poppy" she asked.

"Minerva it will all be alright. The one who did this wasn't that strong, otherwise we would not have Harry among us. I'm also glad that he wore his house ring, it took a big part of the curse. But I will have to keep here for a few days. It took a big chunk of his magic to stay alive but he will be alright".

Minerva nodded in understanding and then looked at Bella. "Bella please tell us what in Merlin's name happened in the great hall".

Bella frowned at the question. She was not sure how her Aunt Mini would react. But she could not hold it from her aunt either. With a small nod, she decided to tell her aunt and Poppy exactly what happened. She told of the car they had seen and also how it flew into the wall, she then told that it was Draco and Ron who had crawled out of the car.

Minerva and Poppy already knew about the car. But not that it was Ron and Draco who had been in it.

Bella then told them, that they had also received 20 points each for the way they had come to the castle.

Both Minerva and Poppy were beyond mad when they heard that.

Bella flinched and took a couple of steps back.

The anger of Minerva and Poppy made her anxious.

Bella gathered all the strength she had to go through with her story.

Bella told of how she had overheard Ron bragging. And especially that he had to do something with his sister Ginny. She did not know what it meant, but said that it had to do with Harry. Because she heard Ron said something about Harry. That had also been the reason that she had gone to search for her aunt.

Minerva had seen that Bella had put on the sorting hat, and heard the hat tell her that he would handle everything from there on. She however did not question the hat afterwards, something she was now regretting.

After they all calmed down a little Minerva walked Bella back to Gryffindor Tower. In front of the portrait of the fat lady Minerva said to Bella that she had to watch out for Ron, Especially because his reducto had been meant for her.

When Minerva saw how Bella went into the common room she herself went back to the infirmary. When she entered she saw someone sitting at the bedside of Harry. At first glance she did not know who it was, but then she saw how he pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Expelliarmus".

Albus Dumbledore had not noticed anyone until his wand flew out of his hand. With twinkling eyes, he slowly looked up. His eyes lost their sparkle immediately when he looked into the cold eyes of Minerva.

"Albus Dumbledore" she snapped. "I hope you did not in any way cursed my grandson".

"Minerva I am truly sorry. But I have to do it. You know it's for the greater".

"SILENCIO" Minerva shouted. Her voice went as cold and her words sounded like pure hate, while she aimed her wand between the eyes of Albus.

"No Albus I do not know about the greater good. I also do not know why you took my daughter away from me. And no I do not know why I could not know that my daughter was not dead." Her tone became just a bit colder.

Poppy had heard the commotion and was walking towards the infirmary. When she saw it was Minerva she stopped and just listened.

"No Albus I do not know And I don't understand anything, especially because you told me that my daughter was born dead. I also do not know why you did not listen to me when I told you how bad those muggles were. Like I do not know why you made me believe that that place was the best for my grandson, By the way I did not know he was my grandson because you also kept him away from me".

Minerva stepped closer to Albus and almost stood with her nose against his nose.

"No I do not know why you've done all of that Albus. Yet there is one thing I do know".

Albus swallowed a little when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"If you even lay one finger on my cub, one finger that I dislike, a look towards him at this school that I think is out of place. And I will make a Flobberworm out of you".

Albus Dumbledore turned around quickly and almost ran from the infirmary. Albus did not know where it had gone wrong. But to his regret he had to confess that he was losing his grip. From the beginning of last year everything went all wrong.

He had done everything to ensure that Harry had no friends. He made sure he would be friends with Ron. And this year he had to become friends with Ginny and perhaps something more.

But everything just went so wrong. It started with Harry who arrived with five friends he did not even know about, and then also that thing with the Sorting Hat.

No, Albus was losing his grip. The worst thing was that Voldemort was living in the back of Quirrell's head. Why had he not seen that before? And why had he not done anything about it, it would have put him back in Harry's trust.

_Earlier that evening in front of the portrait of the fat lady, Bella said farewell to Minerva._

Bella walked into the common room and looked around. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, that someone was watching her. It gave her the feeling that there was something bad about to happen. In a corner of the common room she saw Ron sitting in a chair.

Minerva had warned her before, but now that she saw him sitting there, it was different en scary. Bella immediately wanted to run to her dormitory, the only place in Gryffindor tower where boys were not allowed or could come.

Just before she got to the stairs Ron was also standing. "You must be happy now that my sister is placed into another house. Yes, I do know that it was you who is behind this. But don't even think you can get away with it, you dirty filthy mudblood" he said.

Ron raised his wand in front of her nose, and his eyes spat fire. With loathing in his voice and with a sneer on his face. "Now you're not so much without that Potter to save you. Yes, I've seen it. I know you've ensured that Ginny would be placed in Ravenclaw. But he will be hers I assure you".

"Stupefy." Ron's voice suddenly sounded. Bella could just avoid the curse he threw at her. She fell backwards over a chair and landed on the ground, but couldn't escape the second one.

Ron got an even bigger sneer on his face and walked towards Bella. With his wand raised under her nose he sneered. "I can already tell you that Harry Potter does not like you at all. You're nothing more than a mudblood to him. And now that he is a lord you will also see that for yourself. He's going to marry someone of an old house and certainly not with someone like you. Harry Potter does not love you, just look at yourself. You're ugly and dirty and just a plain Mudblood".

Daphne who was on her way down the stairs just happen to hear the last of the jabs Ron threw at Bella, she didn't hesitate a minute and cursed Ron in his back. "Stupefy".

Ron dropped to the floor and almost fell on top of Bella.

With an accelerated pace, Daphne walked over to the place Bella was now sitting.

Bella sat on the ground sobbing. She was already freed from her curse because Ron was just not powerful enough to keep it on her.

"Are you okay Bella" was the first thing Daphne asked.

Bella looked at her anxiously and slowly nodded.

Daphne knew it was not true but did not know what she could do about it.

Bella got up and walked up the stairs and to her four poster bed. Without much to say she had gotten into her bed and lay down.

Hermione had tried to say something to her when she walked by.

But Bella had even ignored Hermione when she passed by her.

Susan had just stared at what was happening. Without any words she had pulled the two women by their arms along with her. "There's something I want to know Daphne". Susan asked while she was still pushing them.

Daphne first looked questioningly at her.

Susan, however, did not wait for an answer. She had pulled the two women further into the bathroom. "What exactly did Ron tell her?"

Daphne was thinking hard "I don't really know, it was something about dirty blood and pure blood bull, like he was Draco or something". Daphne didn't know why but Susan suddenly ran out of the bathroom and straight towards the four poster bed of Bella.

Susan now looked at Bella who was curled up on her bed. "Bella please forget what Ron said. Harry loves you and does not care where you come from. Harry is completely different then the bullshit Ron is saying".

Daphne and Hermione didn't understand it and just watched what Susan was doing and saying.

Bella, however, did not respond to anything Susan was saying to her. She had pulled the blankets from her four poster bed over her head and remained lying there. She wanted nothing to do with Susan or anyone ells for that matter.

She was not worthy enough for Harry. Ron had been right. Harry had to have someone from a noble family, and not someone like her. She was nothing more than a bloodthirsty killer. She was locked up in Azkaban for a reason. She was sent back with only one task. All she had to do was kill Harry Potter. That was her job because that was all she was good for. In the middle of the night she lay awake and took a drastic decision.

_Poppy en Minerva_

Albus Dumbledore sprinted from the infirmary; he didn't even see Poppy standing there and did not even look at her when he passed her. No Albus just wanted out of that room and as soon as possible.

Minerva stood in the middle of the room and sniffed loudly.

Poppy who had watched it all walked up to her and asked what all that was.

Everyone now knew that Harry Potter was her grandson. But no one had really ever heard the real story. The real story about how and why Minerva was the grandmother of Harry. Or why nobody knew anything about it.

Minerva Just watched Poppy, estimating her and she nodded. That night she told Poppy the whole story.

Poppy was furious after she had heard the story. Lily had been one of her favourite pupils, just like Lily was the favourite of many other professors, she could not help it but Lilly had a special place in her heart just like Harry has. James was different. James had been more of a rascal.

Both ladies sat there and talked until late in the night about James and Lilly. But mostly it was about Lilly. Neither had noticed that someone else had crept into the infirmary.

_Bella takes a drastic decision._

Bella lay in her four poster bed and was still tossing and turning. With a glance at the clock she noticed that it was three o'clock in the morning. She knew it was now time, it was now or never. Slowly she crawled out of her bed and headed towards the boys' dormitory. In the dormitory she carefully looked around.

Everyone was already asleep. At the bedside of Neville she seemed to go into a moment of doubt. But when her eyes clouded over she was sure that Ron. Was right about all the things he had said.

She had to do what she had to do. In the chest of Harry Potter she looked at the coat of arms of the Potter family. With her finger she opened the chest. Only she and Harry could open that chest. She waited until she heard the click of the lock and looked once more around the dormitory.

None of the boys had awakened by the click. She quickly picked up the Invisibility Cloak of Harry, she then closed the chest and left the boy's dormitory in a hurry. There was nobody in the common room, so Bella could easily flee the Gryffindor tower. With a sneaking pace she walked through the corridors. At the infirmary she paused. In the corner she could hear voices coming from the office. She heard the voices of Poppy and her aunt Mini. The office door was closed so she knew they could not hear her if she was quiet enough.

Quietly she walked over to the bed Harry was laying in.

With tears in her eyes she looked at Harry. All summer long they had been together. It was clearly the best summer she had had so far, sure it was difficult with everything Harry had experienced in his life before he found his grandmother. But in spite of it all he had been there for her. He was so much more than a friend or even a brother could be.

For a moment she just watched how he slept and how he was dreaming. His face was contorted in pain. It was an image she had seen so many times before. She would love to help him in his dreams. But she knew it was not to be that way.

Now it was time for her to make the decision.

While she was standing at his side she heard the voice again. "KILL HARRY POTTER, KILL HIM NOW".

It was crazy but for the first time she wanted to hear that voice. She in fact welcomed the voice. With a shy whisper, she said "yes I will".

Harry was still lying on the bed and was oblivious about what was happening around him. Nor did he not know that Bella was standing beside him, or what she was thinking.

_In his dream Harry was reliving the day over and over again. Only this time he was too late for the curse. The red beam that came from Ronald's wand narrowly missed his arm he had thrown in front of it. He saw it go past him and hit Bella and also how it went on to hit Daphne._

_He saw both of them fall down to the ground. He did not know what to do or what he could do. He felt at both their wrists. But it didn't matter where he put his hands, He just couldn't find a pulse anywhere. In one curse he lost both of them. All there was was the feeling of pain and loss._

If you were standing beside his bed, you could see the pain that was visible on his face. But in his dream he was on his knees. He just looked at the two women lying on the ground in front of him.

Bella who was standing beside his bed did not know what was happening inside his head. She was only focused on the voice she was hearing over and over in her head. She wanted to know why she had to kill Harry.

The voice paused for a second and then it sounded clearer than ever. "Harry Potter is a danger to you and me. I am your lord and I know what's best for you and Harry Potter isn't. With Harry out of the way you will be better off. Kill him now, right now".

Bella looked up at Harry with watery eyes and brought up her hands. She was shaking violently, but she had to continue. Her fingers slowly closed around the throat of Harry. With a little pressure she began to squeeze.

"What do you think you're doing Bella?"

She heard the words and looked around. Her eyes became a bit clearer and went right away back to the blurry vision it had. There was nobody to be seen. The infirmary was completely empty. And the door of the office was still closed.

"What do you think you're doing Bella" sounded the voice again.

Bella could hear it clearly now that it was a female voice that was coming from out of her head.

"I must do it Cissy I must". Bella said with tears in her eyes. She had said the words out loud and did not notice that Harry had woken up by them, or from the squeezing she was still doing around his throat.

"Ron has made it clear to me and I now know exactly what I am. I'm not good enough for Harry. And Voldemort is back in my head. I can't do it another year Cissy. If I kill Harry now and I kill myself after that, then we can both have peace".

The tears began to flow freely. She knew what she had to do and squeezed harder. It became harder for her and for the first time she really looked at Harry, while her hands were still around his throat.

His eyes were open and looked at her questioningly. Harry, however, did nothing to stop her. He just looked at her.

Her grip loosened slightly but she would not let go. "Harry I'm sorry but the voice says I have to, and I cannot handle it any longer. I'm sorry, Harry".

She expected a lot but Harry did nothing. He said nothing, he just looked at her. His hands were under the covers where he kept them. He did not even tried to free himself.

"Harry please say something I'm going to kill you now say something." It was a plea that came from her throat. She did not know why but she suddenly began to doubt the voice.

Harry's green eyes looked straight at her. The warm feeling she got was wonderful. No, she had to resist, she had to do it. Why must she do it, why does she have to resist?

She again glanced into his eyes. She could not help it but they called to her. She did not understand it. There she stood with her hands around his throat. But his look was not out of anger or disappointment. He just looked at her with a warm look.

She again melted in his eyes, but she had to resist. She was not worthy enough. She was a mudblood and Harry deserved better than she herself was. Harry deserved someone like Daphne or Susan but not Bellatrix black.

Her older self was locked up in Azkaban. The real monster she was, the murderer and the martyr as she was described in books.

Suddenly the hands of Harry grabbed her face and he cried fiercely. "BELLA, get me inside, take me with you. Look at me Bella get me inside, I have to help you".

Bella shook her head. "I can't Harry, I do not want to Harry, but I must kill you."

Harry's eyes were looking straight at her.

Bella turned herself away from his eyes.

Harry's breathing slowed and he was now taking short bites of air while he kept looking at her.

"Bella look at me and get me Inside" he said.

Bella shook her head again.

"Bellatrix if you're there, get me in. I have to help her but she doesn't let me inside. Come Bellatrix I know you're there" Harry screamed again.

Something inside Bella began to fight back. Bella made every effort not to look at Harry. But there was pressure on her eyes from the inside out. With a vain effort she tried to keep her eyes away from the eyes of Harry. Suddenly something inside her pushed and she looked straight at him. Her gaze froze and together with Harry she fell limp on the bed.

* * *

A/N: In this story there will be no hallows, so the wand of Albus is just that a wand.  
A/N: So here is another chapter. I hope you liked it. The next will be in two weeks like always.  
Thanks for reading. Greetings Winmau, and please review.


	40. (BSC 2 C10) C40 this is pure

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. On 14-01-2016 updated the second chapter. I hope it's better than it was. Please take a look at it and tell me if it is better.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 2 C10) C40 this is pure.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the little room within the mind of Bella.

The adult Bellatrix was sitting on her mattress with her back against the wall. She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "What is it Harry, why did you ask me to get you back here".

With a raised eyebrow, he looked at Bellatrix. "You just tried to strangle me a minute ago, don't you know that".

It was as if Harry had said something totally insane. "Harry, I love you, why would I want to strangle you".

Now it was Harry who looked questioningly at her. With a quick movement he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up.

The adult Bellatrix became warm when she felt her hand in his. It was a strange feeling and yet it felt familiar. There was no hiding it she was in love with the great Harry Potter.

Harry told her what had happened in the infirmary. What Bella tried to do and how her eyes were glazed over.

To his surprise Bellatrix immediately became livid.

Bellatrix instantly knew that they had to find the real Bella; there was no doubt about it. Voldemort had her under his command in one way or another. She wanted to go out of the room and look for Bella but the door was locked from the outside.

Harry took his wand out of his back pocket and said "Alohomora". There was a soft click and the door was unlocked. So the two took off and started too walked through the house.

Down the corridor they saw Narcissa just standing there and waiting on something. She was clearly upset and the moment she saw Harry she flung herself around his neck. "You have to help her Harry" she begged. Bella thinks that she's not good enough for you. I cannot reach her, and therefore I think he got her under his power".

The anger that was located deep within Harry started to boil up to the surface.

The adult Bellatrix knew how dangerous Harry could be when someone was messing with someone he loved. With soothing words she tried to calm him down. It took her awhile but she finally managed to do it.

When Harry was calm again her heard exactly from Cissy what Ron had told Bella.

Harry got a weird feeling and looked at the adult Bellatrix. "How come you don't have those feelings".

Cissy laid a soft hand on the shoulder of Harry.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Harry please sit down and I'll tell you. It's something that may not understand immediately but it is the answer to everything" she said.

Harry had already seen a lot of weird things and so he immediately sat down and started listening to Narcissa.

Cissy walked circles around the table where Harry had taken place. Every few seconds her eyes rested on Harry and then she again began to walked a couple of circles. She was thinking of the best way she could explain it. However she tried she could not find a way so she just went for it.

"Harry, we are in the encrypted memories of Bellatrix Black, who at this moment in time is still in Azkaban. How you came here I do not know but you did. If everything went the way it was supposed to go these memories would be unlocked when Bella would turn 16. Only then she was supposed to remember it all.

But 4 1/2 years ago, something happened that wasn't supposed to happen. On that night you walked into the mind of Bella. The lock that was on the memories of Bellatrix was partially broken and it opened the door just a little bit. On that night the adult Bellatrix connected with your Bella". Narcissa stopped telling her story so that Harry could think about it.

Narcissa looked at him and saw that he understood it completely. So without any trouble she continued. "Bella now makes her own memories but she also has the memories of her former self. She does not have all of them but she gets them little by little, bit by bit.

Bellatrix here loves you dearly. And so does your Bella. But Bella is just too young to understand what it is she is really feeling. Don't get me wrong her love for you is real and it will only grow, but just like you she has questions about it. Needless to say what Ron told her, she took it as the truth? Bellatrix here would have cursed him into the next week. You would have killed him.

And because little Bella is in doubt about her feelings, Voldemort was able to get a grip on her, a bigger one then he would have. Actually, he now has the grip that he should be having.

Bellatrix is the only one who could go against him, but Bellatrix can only do that when she is connected with Bella. And unfortunately that connection is no longer there. And so he has all the power over Bella that he wants to have".

The adult Bellatrix looked at her sister and asked. "How can I be the one to go against him? Every time I see him I feel like a little kid who has no resistance. I'm terrified of him and I do not even know why".

Narcissa had to laugh a little when she looked at her little sister encouragingly. She went to stand behind Harry and placed her hands on his shoulders. "This here is your power Bellatrix" she said.

Both Harry and Bellatrix looked at each other; they just did not understand what Narcissa meant.

In the ear of Harry Narcissa whispered, that he had to take hold of the hands of Bellatrix.

Harry took hold of her hand and looked into the eyes of Bellatrix. It was then that he saw the eyes from his Bella. Then there was a warm feeling that went through his body.

When Bellatrix did the same she also felt her body warm up and her knees went weak.

Narcissa let them sit like that for a little while and looked at the picture she saw. It was her sister who for the first time in her life looked like she was really happy. It was real love, something Voldemort did not understand.

With a little cough Narcissa took the attention back to herself and went back to her story. "You Bellatrix are bonded with Harry. It's a connection that happens between a man and a woman, However it's a connection like no other I have ever seen before. Yours is probably the strongest I've ever seen but it's not complete, it's missing something.

Because of that connection you are going to help Bella. You're going to help her by getting Voldemort away from her and towards you. Harry will help you with the love he feels for you and Bella. But that will only work when Bella is again connected to you and Harry. So go and find her".

Both nodded and walked away in search of little Bella, they did not really understood what Narcissa had said, but they went on because Bella needed them.

Harry knew that he loved Bella more than he loved Bellatrix. But he also knew that they were one and the same person but he was more into Bella. It was something that confused him.

Bellatrix seemed to understand what the troubles within Harry were. So she stopped him for a moment. "Harry you know I love you. I'm in love with you from the moment you gave me that kiss in Azkaban. I don't know how but suddenly I remembered it. But I also know that your love is bigger for Bella then it is for me. So don't worry about it. She is the same age as you so it's only natural.

When Bella becomes 16 years old, she and I will ones again become one within your Bella. And then you will also love me as much as I love you, because me and Bella are one. So please Harry keep on loving Bella as much as you can.

"Harry nodded and looked at her gratefully. Without knowing it, they had started to walk again and went through the house.

In a room on the side of the corridor the saw Bella sitting at a table she looked terrified when she saw Bellatrix and Harry standing there.

*#*

_From the moment that Bella fell limp on the bed next to Harry._

Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She did not know where she was, or how she got there. "Harry are you there" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

The question was not answered by Harry but by a man with a cold smile on his face. "No Bella, Harry's no longer here and he will not come either." The bald man walked to wards Bella and looked her straight in the eyes. While his own eyes were filled with hate and anger he said. "Look Bella only Bellatrix can get him here. And you locked her up in her own little room, all thanks to Mr. Ronald Weasley".

Bella looked up and saw Voldemort standing in front of her.

In the corner of the room she could hear another person laughing a dirty laugh. Her gaze went to a young guy who was standing there. She did not know who it was but he laughed just as cold as Voldemort did.

Hello there Bella, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Bella stared into the eyes of Tom. She did not know who that guy was but he seemed very familiar. "Who are you and where is Harry Potter".

Tom piercingly looked into the eyes of Bella and gave her a dirty look. "Harry Potter has to be killed. And you're the one who's going to do it. If you do not do it I'll do it for you. I am currently in the castle although I don't know how I'm able to be in here, but I'm glad I am. You see Bella, lord Voldemort and I are working closely together and one of our goals is to kill Harry Potter.

I do have another girl under my spell, who will kill Harry without a question. We both want to see the death of Harry potter. And you're goanna take care of that, If not then my girl will".

Bella looked anxiously from Voldemort to Tom. This was her fault, how could she be so stupid to believe Ron Weasley. Of all the people to believe why did she had to believe Ron Weasley, and now she had lost the connection with Harry.

Bella was thinking hard for a way to get Harry back, and then it dawned upon her. "What does Bellatrix have to do with Harry?" Bella all of a sudden asked Voldemort. She was afraid of the answer, but knew that she had to ask the question. She had almost killed her Harry. And according to Voldemort it was Bellatrix who was the key to her rescue whenever she needed Harry to help her.

Voldemort looked at her and gave her another dirty laugh. "Bellatrix is the one who gets Harry into our dream world and now that you've locked her up in her little room, all because of what Ron has told you. You have lost you own little live line to Harry, which means I have got you all to myself, CRUCIO". He cried out.

Bella screamed and twisted in pain.

Voldemort say Bella in all that pain and laughed satisfied.

Tom the guy from the corner disappeared again while he was laughing at Bella.

Bella cried out in pain. She begged for mercy, and screamed for Harry to help. But Harry did not come.

Voldemort lifted his curse and waited.

Bella looked tearfully into the red eyes of the dark Lord.

She did not know how it got this bad, but she had done it. What will Harry think of her now? She screwed up everything and she knew it. The way he had looked at her when he had woken up in while she had her hand around his neck said it all. He didn't even seem to mind it. Had she hurt him so much that he even asked for it? Had she let him down so much that he wanted to die. She had done the worst to him and didn't know how to fix it.

It was then that she heard another laugh coming from out another corner of the room. It was the laugh of Ronald Weasley.

Again he told her that she was not worthy enough for Harry. And to her chagrin she had to admit that he was right again. Only now it was not because of what he had told her. No, now she knew that she was not worthy enough because she had hurt her Harry. She knew he was awake and she refused his help.

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe she should just go far away from the school. When she came out of this dream she would do just that. She could write a letter to Harry and go away, very far away, so he could not find her and also because that way she could not kill him.

"Crucio" sounded the voice of Voldemort again.

Bella screamed and screamed; only this time it seemed to take longer. Her little body bent into impossible angles. The pain was unbearable and it was not long until she gave up. "Please stop, I will do it, I will do it" she cried out when the pain overtook her.

Voldemort lifted the curse and smiled satisfactory.

She felt blood coming out of her nose while she crawled to the corner of the room. There in the dark stood a table and a single chair. With difficulty she climbed onto the chair and laid her head in her folded arms and on the table, where she started to sob until she had to gasp for air.

For the second time she lost herself in her thoughts. Voldemort was better than anyone else she knew. Only Harry could expel him from her mind but she ruined that chance for herself. All that there was left to do was get out of her dream, Promise everything, do everything en get the hell out of Hogwarts.

*#*

"No, this cannot be, how did you get here. You should not be here, go away".

Bella heard the voice of Voldemort, which sounded worried and very upset. What was wrong with him she wondered? Her gaze went to the opening of the door.

No, that can't be, this had to be a dream in a dream, in the opening of the door she saw the green eyes from her Harry. And also the brown eyes of her older self.

It was definitely no dream there in the doorway stood her older self and none other than Harry Potter.

With a look to the left and one to the right she could see that Lord Voldemort had left in a hurry because he wanted nothing to do with Harry or Bellatrix.

Bella looked deep into the eyes of Bellatrix.

Harry was walking toward Bella but was stopped by a hand from Bellatrix on his shoulder.

"I first want to have a talk with her alone, if that's alright, with you Harry" Bellatrix asked.

Harry looked doubtfully over his shoulder and nodded. He sat down on the ground and watched as Bellatrix walked over to Bella. Harry did not know what was going to happen but he waited peacefully.

Bellatrix stood in front of Bella and looked at her. "We just heard what Ron said. But it is not true that is something I can assure you. The Harry we know loves you for who you are, not for what you are. And because I'm you and you are me, I know he loves me to".

Bella looked at Bellatrix and her eyes were filling themselves with tears. "But I'm not worthy enough for Harry".

Bellatrix smiled sweetly at Bella and pulled her into a hug. "You are worth more to Harry than any form of blood whatsoever. Take it from me Bella you are worthy. He even got me to get him to you".

Bella nodded and took Bellatrix in a hug. Before her eyes Bellatrix vanished into thin air.

*#*

Harry opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in the infirmary next to Bella.

Together they sat straight up and looked at each other. With a look to the foot of the bed they saw Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey standing there just watching the two children.

Harry looked at his grandmother and then back at Bella. Without a word he took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

Bella started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. With difficulty she started to talk. "I'm sorry, Harry, I was afraid that you no longer needed me, or even loved me. You know, because you are a Lord now and I'm just Bella Figg".

Harry pushed Bella away from him, He did it a bit rough but he didn't care. He held Bella at arm's length and looked her straight in the eyes.

Bella wanted to look away but Harry did not let her. "Bella it does not matter to me that I am a Lord. What matters to me is you, Daphne my grandmother and all of our other friends.

And if you really think about it, you are now Bella Figg, but you were born as Bellatrix Black. The Lord of your house is Sirius Black. This also means that you are an heir to the house of Black. You could even be the one and only heir to the Blacks, because as far as we know Sirius is the only living Black".

It took a while before Bella realised that Harry was right. She was just as Ron himself. Maybe even more, she was a Pureblood and an heir. The only difference's is that Ronald Weasley had five brothers who went before him.

Bella was thinking deep before she looked into the green eyes of Harry. Something in his eyes told her that something wasn't right. "What is it Harry?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry looked straight at her and just said "Ron".

"RON?" Bella asked.

"Yes Ron, because of him I almost lost you. And you almost killed me. I was lucky to wake up or I would have been dead. So when I see him I will kill him".

It was at that moment that Minerva spoke up. "You're going to do nothing of the sort Harry James Potter".

Harry looked at her and wanted to say something. But the look of Minerva made him swallow his words.

Harry and Bella were not allowed to leave the Infirmary for three whole days. Harry because he still had to recover from the curse that Ron threw at Bella. And Bella had to stay because she had been placed under the Cruciatus curse.

*#*

It was on the first day that their friends walked into the Infirmary, all of them with a look of anger and disbelief on their faces.

Hermione had the most trouble with what had happened. Susan also seemed to find it difficult to hold in her anger. Only Daphne and Neville were full of rage.

Bella looked on and asked what the trouble was.

Neville was therefore the one who told the story with a little anger in his voice. "Today we had our first lesson with that phony Lockhart. Our first lesson was one about Celtic pixies. You know what that phony did, he let all of those pixies loose in the classroom, and when he failed to get them back he just ran away. We were the ones to catch them ourselves. Really that guy knows nothing when it comes to magic.

The only thing we could laugh about was Ronald Weasley who was hung on the chandelier by one of those pixies. Did you know he is even wearing underwear with little flying brooms on it".

Bella and Harry almost rolled out of the bed from laughing so hard when they heard the story from Neville and Daphne. The friends were able to stay until eight in the evening. It was at that time that Poppy Pomfrey sent them away before she herself went back into her office.

*#*

"I WANT TO KILL, MAIM AND TORTURE".

Suddenly Harry looked anxiously around. His eyes were wide and searching. "Bella did you hear that voice to".

Bella look at him with a puzzled expression and told him that she didn't hear any voice.

But it did not help because Harry heard the voice again.

"I WANT TO KILL, MAIM AND TORTURE ".

Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

Bella rushed out of her own bed and ran after him.

Poppy who just came out the office saw the two of them leaving the infirmary and immediately went into chasing mode, while she screamed at them to come back because they were not allowed to leave.

Harry ran down a corridor and suddenly he stopped.

Bella could not stop and ran full against him.

Twice it sounded "Stupify. Stupefy" by two different voices.

Before Bella and Harry knew what happened they fell face first to the ground.

Poppy who just came around the corner saw both of them fall forwards.

At the end of the corridor she saw Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They stood side by side and both had their wand pointed at Bella and Harry.

Poppy knew that those two were responsible for these spells. So without any hesitation she wanted to say something when she suddenly heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore behind her.

"What's happening here" Albus asked.

Poppy looked up and wanted to go say something but was interrupted by Draco.

"I've seen it all, it were those two over there. They did something to the cat from Argus Filch and they wrote something on that wall over there".

Dumbledore was disinterested in Bella and Harry and just stepped over them so he could take a good look at the cat from Argus Filch. It was less than a minute when he said that the cat was petrified. But it was nothing to worry about because she could be cured.

It was now that he turned his attention to Harry and Bella. "I see that you two are caught in the act as it's called".

Now it was too much for Poppy. She threw a Silencio spell at Dumbledore and started to shout. "They spent the whole evening with me in the infirmary. They could not have done this because they were nowhere near this corridor. Those two just stun them without any warning, and are just blaming them for something they could have done themselves. But I tell you this HEADMASTER I do not know if they have something to do with it, but Harry and Bella certainly did not".

Without waiting for a response she let Bella and Harry hover in front of her and brought them back to the infirmary.

Only when they arrived in the Infirmary were they released from the stupefy they were under. "Are you two completely mad?" was the first thing Poppy said to them both.

It was half an hour later that Dumbledore entered the infirmary and walked straight up to the bed Harry was laying in. He stopped at the food of the bed and opened his mouth to say something.

Just at that moment McGonagall appeared at the entrance of the door.

"Albus did I hear correctly that you just accused my cup of something without any proof."

Albus looked angrily at Minerva and answered her fiery look with one of his own.

"Minerva there were people there who have seen them at the place where it happened". He told her quietly but with some venom in his voice.

Minerva looked at Albus and was estimating her options, with a sideway look she looked at Poppy. "Poppy why was it that they were in that corridor".

Poppy knew that Minerva did not blame her, but she also knew she had to ask. "I do not know Minerva. They suddenly stood up and ran out of the infirmary. I followed them but was slower than they were. When I came around the corner I found them lying on the ground. And I'm positive that Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy were the ones who had done that".

Minerva thought hard for a moment and turned her gaze on Albus. "So Mr Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were there too, don't you think they could have done it? And just because you were there they put the blame on them. Now I'm not saying that Mr Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are responsible for what ever happened in that corridor. But don't you go blaming someone without asking first why they were there".

Albus knew that that was a possibility and had to weigh his chances. At first he thought this was the chance to get Harry back in his grasp. But he also knew that that was no longer an option now that Minerva was here.

Then there was Ronald Weasley, he needed him for his plans with Harry. Harry had to marry Ginny. That was the promise he made to Molly. It was also very crucial for his plans because if Ginny was married to Harry then they would have access to the money and they could then split it.

The only problem in that plan was Ginny. She would just not cooperate with them to get to Harry, but that problem in itself was simple to solve with a little love potion. Ron was his pawn and therefore he could not blame him.

The second person who was there was Draco Malfoy. From the moment that those two arrived at the school by car they had become very good friends. Both of them had a clear hatred for Harry and Bella. This was again a good thing to keep Harry sharp. So he could not blame Draco for this either, if it was only to keep Lucius at his side.

No Albus had a problem and therefore had to think fast. "You are right Professor McGonagall. It is impossible to prove whether they have done it or not. It could also have been others it might not even be Mr Malfoy or Mr Weasley. I'm sorry Harry, and you too Mrs. Smith".

Albus was about to walk away when Harry coughed.

Albus turned with an irritated look on his face and look in the eyes of Harry. "Yes Harry".

Harry gulped. He did not swallow in fear but out of pure anger. "Head Master, this pretty lady is not Miss. Smith but Miss. Figg. And I'm not Harry but Mr. Potter. I am really sorry that I have to do this but I told you last year, I even once asked you why. You see everyone gets your respect and yet you continue to call me by my name. So I from now on will call you Albus if that's okay with you".

Albus Dumbledore was slowly becoming red in the face. How did Harry dare to say his name to him, after all he had done for him? With difficulty he looked kindly at Harry and opened his mouth. "I think that will not be possible Harry. You see I'm called headmaster or Professor. And everyone is supposed to call me by those names when they are in school, and so do you".

Harry nodded, "I understand it completely Albus. So I'm Mr. Potter to you. But because it is you, you may also call me Lord Potter, Lord Peverell or Lord Gryffindor".

At the moment Harry told Albus of the last name there was a vibration that went through the whole Castle.

Albus looked terrified around himself and nodded at Harry. "I understand Harry, but I'm going to my office now". Albus turned and walked out of the infirmary.

At the door he heard Harry say. "Okay Albus it was nice that you came by".

Minerva who had seen and heard everything blew out her breath she did not even realize she'd been holding all this time. With a few steps and a broad smile she walked towards Harry. "You were amazing Harry" and she took him in a hug.

Bella saw it and smiled with satisfaction.

A/N: The next time we will see about the punishment of Ronald Weasley.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter see you again in two weeks.  
Greetings Winmau.


	41. (BSC 2 C11) C41 Albus Dumbledore

A/N: I have updated chapter three on 7-02-2016.  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
A/N: This is a story from a Fan, Harry Potter is not mine

(BSC 2 C11) C41. Albus Dumbledore.

Harry and Bella woke up early in the morning. This would be the last day that they had to stay in the infirmary.

Bella was still thinking deeply about what Harry had done not so long ago. On the one hand she was very proud of him. The way he stood up against Albus Dumbledore was something not many wizards would do.

But on the other hand she was also very worried about him, because she knew Albus Dumbledore was very powerful. More powerful than her Harry was in this point of time. It was not that Albus Dumbledore was magically stronger than her Harry. No, that was definitely Harry; he was far above Albus Dumbledore when it came to raw power. But Albus Dumbledore knew so much more than her Harry did.

She knew that she had to help Harry now. He would do it for her, just as he had done it only a few days ago, and didn't think twice about it. Now it was totally different. She had seen it in the eyes of Dumbledore; there she saw that he was not happy with Harry and that he was planning something, which brought a strange feeling in her stomach.

Bella was not the only one who had seen it. Minerva had also seen it when she saw Albus walking away. The look he had in his eyes told her that her cub was heading for a fight of willpower. She knew she could not do much about it, but she would stand by her cub in everything he would do, because Albus would not get a second opportunity to take her cub away from her ever again.

With Poppy Pomfrey she had agreed that they would keep a close eye on Harry, because for the first time she could feel the protection that Lily had bestowed upon her.

Yesterday when there was a vibration that went through the castle, she could feel it go through Harry. She had seen it on the face of Harry when it went through him. When she had felt it she had told Poppy all about it, she was told that it must have been a part of the ritual from Lily.

She knew that Harry was stupefied in the hallway, that's why she was so fast to go to the infirmary. From that moment on she knew that she was really connected with her cub. Now she would know and feel when there was something wrong with him and he would feel the same thing with her.

*#*

_In the office of Albus Dumbledore._

Albus sat behind his desk after another restless night. This morning he had two appointments which could be very important in the days to come. The first appointment was with Lucius Malfoy and the other was with Molly Weasley. He needed them both for the manipulation of Harry Potter. Without their cooperation there was not much he could do on his own.

Lucius would be there at eleven o'clock and then he could put the first part of his plan into operation. His only doubt was that he would say no and would not want to work with him.

For Molly, he had less worries. As long as Arthur would not interfere with the plans he had with Molly then everything would be okay.

At exactly eleven o'clock the fireplace blazed with green flames. Lucius came walking out of the fire and was closely followed by his wife Narcissa.

Narcissa did what a good witch had to do. She followed her husband in everything he did because the marriage contract expected it from her. No matter what her own thought told her, this was her place and it was at the side of her husband.

Albus pointed Lucius with a slow gesture to a chair and asked Narcissa what she wanted to do, because as a trophy wife she was not allowed to be present at the business meetings of her husband.

Narcissa asked if she was allowed to see the castle one more time.

Albus gestured to the door telling her that he agreed and Narcissa left his office.

Lucius immediately looked penetrating at Albus. "What is the reason that you invited me here today Albus." Was not the so friendly tone of Lucius when he asked that question? Lucius had not forgotten that Draco was placed in another house when he started at Hogwarts. And it took until Christmas before Albus had he him where he belonged.

"Lucius, I need your help. As you know we have a problem here at Hogwarts. That problem is named Harry Potter.

Lucius had looked anxiously for a moment but after the name of Potter he relaxed visibly. Something Albus did not see or wanted to see.

"Last year" Albus went on "He used his power to keep Daphne Greengrass in Gryffindor. If he had wished it he could have used that power to take Draco out of Slytherin".

Lucius sat there and looked questionable at Albus. "I can still strangle David Greengrass thinking about it" Lucius spat in pure hate when he uttered the name.

Albus shook his head and told him that it was Harry Potter who had arranged it.

"You want to tell me that a boy of only twelve years old has the board of governors in his pocket. And you can do nothing about it".

Albus look thoughtful. He knew that Harry had the biggest part of the board of governors in his pocket and the last thing he wanted was another power display of several houses in the great hall. "There's also something else Lucius, as you have probably read it, Minerva McGonagall is his Grandmother and Lucius Yes it is true. It is true that he is Lord Gryffindor and he is also lord Peverell".

Lucius became a little pale when he heard it. He counted it on his fingers and came up to three votes, four if you counted the votes of his grandmother. Potter had almost a quarter of the votes in his possession. And with his friends he had seven. This was half at any time because the black vote didn't count. Lucius could now see the problem Albus had with Lord Potter. "Okay Albus, what can I do to help you whit your Potter problem".

A smile appeared on the face of Albus Dumbledore. Slowly the eyes of the headmaster begin to twinkle. "Great, I need your help and also that of Draco" Dumbledore told him. "Draco is making Harry's life to a living hell and I want him to continue to do so. He can do anything to drive a wedge between him and his friends. I for my part will do anything to keep him out of trouble".

Lucius just looked at Albus. He had to consider his opportunities. With Albus in his pocket he could get a lot done if he played this right, when he asked if he could get some favours for Draco.

Dumbledore immediately agreed without any hesitation.

Lucius looked at Albus again and smiled. He knew it would be a good collaboration; he had Albus where he wanted him.

They Talked for awhile and made some plans. Albus also had an idea what he could do about Minerva, but he had to figure out how Lucius could help him with that.

*#*

_Narcissa wandered through the corridors of Hogwarts._

She left the office of Albus and the first thing she did was to go to the great hall. It was mid-day, and she knew the lessons were in full swing.

Draco should have potions from his godfather at this time. So she would not encounter him in the hallway. Her journey through the castle brought on many memories from her days at Hogwarts. How she had walked here together with her friends and her two sisters.

Andromeda had always been there for her until she had fallen for Ted tonks. She was immediately thrown out of the Family by her grandfather.

Potter had taken her into his family. That was one of the things she appreciated from Lord Potter.

Draco had come home last year with stories about how irritating Harry Potter was, and also how arrogant he was and behaved. According to Draco, Harry Potter was an annoying and spoils brat and Albus Dumbledore did everything to put Harry in a good light. But there had been a very different story in the morning Prophet from a couple of days ago.

She let her mind wander and thought about the article From Rita Skeeter.

_The Boy Who Lived  
By Rita Skeeter._

_Dear readers, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.  
Our young hero who is not yet twelve, is often seen in Azkaban.  
He's been there for the second time this summer.  
The fact is that he goes there to visit his godfather Sirius Black._

_Through intensive research this researcher has learned that Harry Potter still has a living grandmother  
His grandmother is none other than Minerva McGonagall.  
She is the transfiguration Teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
During a process in front of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore lost the magical guardianship of Harry Potter.  
During that process Harry Potter had shown the Wizengamot that he is lord over three houses and that he still had a grandmother.  
They are House Potter, house Gryffindor, and house Peverell.  
He has done this piece of leadership together with four other houses.  
Those were house Longbottom, house Greengrass, house Bones and house McGonagall._

_This collaboration has led to a new hearing for Minister Fudge himself.  
This is because he openly insulted those seven houses in front of the Wizengamot.  
It was in this session that, Harry Potter introduced his grandmother to everyone in attendance.  
After that announcement he, Harry Potter immediately left the room._

_Harry Potter with the other houses withdrew themselves in a room in the leaky cauldron, and left the Wizengamot session to the adults.  
They did not want any attention or focus on themselves.  
That was what there spokeswoman Arabella Figg informed us.  
Harry Potter also wished to be left alone._

_Further More, Harry Potter has taken the sister of Bellatrix Black,  
the well known Death Eater better known as Bellatrix Lestrange.  
The sister Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks were brought into his family._

_Recently, Mr. Lestrange was thrown through the veil.  
In doing so he completely disinherited his wife Bellatrix.  
It was also revealed that Bellatrix Lestrange, who now again is known as Bellatrix Black has been put into another marriage contract with someone else.  
However, it is not known with whom.  
And everything is being kept a secret by Amelia Bones.  
There are rumours that Harry Potter also visited Bellatrix Black in Azkaban but I don't know if that is true._

_Worthy readers I'll keep you informed, if new evidence is found.  
Rita Skeeter._

Narcissa quietly walked on through the corridor and thought about her youngest sister, her little sister Bellatrix who was now in Azkaban. She could not understand how her sweet little sister became such a bad person. After reading that prophet article she decided to go and visit her in the near future.

Slowly she walked towards the infirmary. Her favourite person in Hogwarts had always been Poppy Pomfrey. She always wanted to become a magical healer. But as the wife of Lucius she had to be beautiful and a wife of a Lord nothing less and nothing else. Her marriage contract told she had to follow her husband and do whatever he asks of her.

She walked into the infirmary and looked around. On one of he bed laid a boy and on another a girl, in front of those beds stood Poppy Pomfrey exactly how she remembered her. Narcissa walked over to her and greeted Poppy friendly.

She looked at the two students who were lying on the bed and smiled sweetly at them.

They both said "Hello Miss" in unison.

Narcissa looked at them and saw the scar on Harry's forehead, she swallowed and said. "Hello Lord Potter and goodbye miss".

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix Figg."

Narcissa pulled both eyebrows all the way up. This cannot be happening, she thought. This girl looks exactly like her little sister. But Bellatrix had no children, because she had taken care of that herself.

Was it perhaps a child of her older sister? No, it was not because that was Nymphadora. But she looked so much like Bellatrix.

Speechless she was taken along by Poppy to her office.

Harry and Bella looked at each other a bit surprised and Harry whispered, "That's your sister Narcissa, the mother of that excused for a wizard named Draco".

_In the office of Albus Dumbledore._

Albus Dumbledore had talked for another hour and agreed with Lucius on a couple of other things. Around one o'clock in the afternoon, he and his wife Narcissa left the school through the floo in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

Narcissa who still did not understand why Bellatrix Figg looked so much like her little sister. Decided to say nothing to her husband Lucius, nor that she had decided to go to Azkaban and visit her sister just like she wanted to visit her other sister.

Albus who was now sitting alone in his office began to prepare himself for the meeting he had with Molly Weasley. Molly was a little harder to deal with because Albus had promised her much more than he had promised Lucius.

Ron would be the best friend of Harry, so that he could be everywhere where Harry was to spy on him. He would also be known as the best friend of Harry who would give him the fame Ron so desperately wanted. But Albus however had not told Molly that it could resolve in the death of Ron.

And this year, Ginny would make an appearance in Harry's life, something that was already looking good, because he had seen Ginny sitting next to Harry, when Molly came to Hogwarts last year. Ginny has to do anything to win the heart of Harry. If she would not, they could give her and Harry a love potion to help them on their way.

Molly had done the same thing with Arthur when she was younger. And to this day they were happily married and had seven children. So that was a solution that could work for Ginny if everything else would fail.

But Dumbledore had never thought that the sorting hat would put her in another house. Now he has to convince Molly that Ginny could still be with Harry. And she still could get the Potter fortune when they were together.

It was two o'clock when Molly stepped out of the fireplace. Without waiting for an invitation from Dumbledore she just sat down in a chair.

Albus looked at her and could clearly see that she was angry. The first year Ron was put into another house and the same thing happened to Ginny this year. Last year, he was still able to turn that decision back, but that was something that was not going to happen this year. Harry had made it clear that he would keep an eye on him. No, the biggest mistake he made was that he wanted to put Daphne into another house. So this year he had to do it differently.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Molly" Albus said in a friendly tone.

"No, none of those empty promises of yours. You know as well as I do what you have promised me for my cooperation in your plans. So why it is that Ginny is in placed in another house".

This was the first thing that Molly threw at the feet of Albus. Her eyes were fierce and full of hatred. Albus had promised her wealth and power. But until now there has been no wealth or power. Ron did not become the friend of Harry and Ginny was not even in his house.

"Well come on, Albus, you always have an answer for everything, what is your answer now".

Albus looked into her eyes and nodded. "You're right Molly". Albus stopped for a moment and then went on. "I promised you that Ronald could be his friend without much effort on his part, my ideas were correct. Unfortunately there was another girl who had formed the first friendship with Harry. Her name is Bellatrix Figg. I do not know how or where it happened. But my guess is that Harry met her on the train. That however is not so much the problem. No the problem lie somewhere else".

Now Albus held his mouth for a moment. He carefully looked at how Molly handled the news. He knew he needed Molly. Well actually he needed Ginny. Molly and Ron were just easy helpers. Ginny was the one he needed to seduce Harry.

Molly thought deeply about what Albus had told her. "What's the problem Albus if Bellatrix Figg is not the problem"?

This was the question that Albus expected. But again he was asked himself what he wanted Molly to know, but mostly what not to know. So he weighed the options he had. One was heavier than the other. After a moment of silence, he made his decision.

"Well Molly the thing is., Harry has three friends. Two of them can become a problem for us. They are Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. Now those two are not really the problem but their parent's en guardian are. I'm talking about David Greengrass and Amelia Bones".

Molly nodded in agreement and knew what Albus meant. Amelia was the head of the auror's and David was a former auror. In both cases, they could provide the problem because of what they knew.

Albus Dumbledore looked away from Molly for a moment and continued. "There is another person we have to be careful around and I regret to say it, but it's Professor McGonagall. However I know what to do about her only that is for another time".

Molly looked at Albus when he told some of his ideas. He had a sly smile, the kind of smile that does not bode well. The only thing Molly could do was agree.

Albus could also find a solution for Ginny. After a while Molly looked approvingly at Albus Dumbledore.

It was less than fifteen minutes later that Molly left the office.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and thought for a moment. Molly was a simple soul. He had not only told her nothing and only promised her that she would get all of Harry's Gold. And as soon as there was a promise of gold, than Molly was about to do anything and everything for just a bit of it.

The proof had already been delivered when she left Ron and Ginny in his trust without any comment what so ever. Fortunately Ron was just as greedy as his mother, something Albus would use to his benefit.

*#*

_Harry and Bella._

Harry and Bella were told that they were allowed to leave the ward for the evening meal. Now they would finally start their own school year. After they gulp down their last potions they were free to leave.

Their friends were already waiting at the door and together they walked towards the great hall.

Bella asked Daphne what kind of punishment Ron had gotten for what he had done.

Daphne immediately looked down at the floor and had a tremendous interest in a crack between two stones.

Bella just waited until she could not stand it any longer. "Daphne, what punishment did Ron received" she asked again. Only this time it was with a little more emphasis on the last bit of the question.

Daphne still dodged the look of Bella and mumbled something that no one understood.

Now it was Harry who wanted to know and asked what it was she just said.

Daphne got a little anxious and asked if they would not be angry at her.

Harry and Bella looked surprised at each other and nodded yes.

With a sigh Daphne looked up at them both. "When Aunt Mini heard what Ron had done? She came into our common room to punish him for what he had done. He got three weeks of detention with her in her office".

Both Bella and Harry were happy with that punishment and Bella was especially happy that Harry did not had to go after him.

Neville was now walking next to Harry and had an arm placed around his shoulder holding him close to him.

Bella glanced at Neville and suddenly stopped dead in her track. "Okay Neville, out in the open with it, why is it that you're holding Harry so close to you".

Daphne started to cry slowly and looked up at Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked amazed at Daphne. Harry slowly nodded that she could say what it was she had to say.

"The day before yesterday would be the first day Ron would have his punishment with aunt Mini. But just before he had to leave the common room for his punishment Professor Dumbledore entered the common room and told Ron that he would not receive any Punishment".

The anger within Harry began to bubble up.

Daphne saw it and immediately held his hands.

Harry became quiet and looked at her. The green eyes made her knees go week but she kept herself standing.

"When Dumbledore had undone the punishment of Ron, we went to him." Daphne stopped and hesitated whether she should continue.

Bella was now standing beside her and gave her a little push to go on.

Daphne nodded and went on hesitant. "We went to Dumbledore and told him what Ron did. But it did not matter to him. According to Dumbledore it was your own fault. If you hadn't dived in front of Bella, you would not have been in the infirmary. And because it was your own fault Ron would receive no punishment".

Bella was stunned when she heard it.

Harry looked at Daphne and slowly slumped to the ground. The pain and the disappointment he felt was readable on his face.

Daphne looked guilty at Bella and squeaked "sorry".

Bella grabbed a hand of Daphne and squeezed gently. Then she immediately grabbed the hand of Harry and Daphne grabbed his other hand.

Harry looked at them both and stood up. His gaze turned from disbelief to pure rage. He walked between the two ladies and headed to the main hall.

He had not yet released the hands of the ladies. They had to run to keep up with him as he walked towards the great hall. At the door, he looked around and let go the hands.

At the back near the head table was Ron. With great strides and an aura of pure rage he walked up to Ron. Just before he arrived at Ron, he was stopped by a hand on his chest. Slowly he looked upwards and saw Albus Dumbledore standing next to him.

"Harry my boy. You do not want any punishment for what you are planning to do with Ron no do you" The fatherly tone Albus has fared in the eyes of Harry.

"Albus, you want to stop me if I do something with Ron. Or are you waiting for me to do something to Ron." There was nothing friendly in the voice of Harry when he spoke to Albus.

Albus looked at him and shook his head sadly. "Harry, I'm called Professor or headmaster you know that." Albus thought he had been clear enough.

Harry who was already angry became much worse. He wanted to have a go at Albus.

Bella saw it and pulled him back while Daphne stood before him and opposite of Albus Dumbledore. "Dear Headmaster" Daphne said sarcastically. "How much I appreciate the fact that you want to be called Professor or headmaster. I myself cannot escape the fact that you do not show the same courtesy toward Mr. Potter here".

Albus felt himself becoming annoyed at Daphne and wanted to reply with some harsh words of his own.

"ALBUS, I would listen to Mrs. Greengrass if I were you". Minerva's voice sounded from behind him.

Daphne nodded to Minerva and went on. "As you know, Harry is Lord Potter. You should therefore call him Mr. Potter or Lord Potter. But those are the names that you do not use. It is also true that Harry here is Lord. Peverell, and therefore he earned the same respect as you do. If you still do not understand what I'm saying". And now Daphne looked a little condescending at Dumbledore. "Harry is also Lord Gryffindor and therefore he is your superior in this castle".

It was at this time again that there was another vibration that went through the castle there. Again Harry and Minerva felt it go through their bodies.

Albus felt it to and looked anxious at Harry and immediately walked away.

However, Harry found it a soothing feeling. He brought his eyes to Albus who was walking away from them "Good riddance" Harry cried.

Bella and Daphne struck him hard on the shoulder.

"AUW" the voice of Minerva Sounded while she grabbed both of her shoulders.

Everyone looked astonished and began to laugh loudly. No one had seen Ron walking off. They only notice that when they took a seat at the table.

Harry took it upon himself to get back at Ron when the opportunity arose.

At the Slytherin table sat Draco Malfoy. Bella tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed at the spot where Draco was sitting. "I still cannot believe that Narcissa is the mother of that monster. She was so nice in the infirmary when we last saw her" Bella whispered.

Harry glanced at Bella and whit some reluctantly he had to agree with what she said. He could not deny that Narcissa Malfoy seemed nice. In his mind he wanted to do something for her because he had seen the haunted look she had in her eyes. He could still remember that Narcissa ordered Dobby to assist them. It was only in a reminder but in the reminder she been just as nice. But he knew that now was not the time to ask her anything.

That evening Dobby was sitting in the four poster bed of Bella. She looked at the little house elf and sat down with him. With a glance she looked around her bed at the curtains of her bed, everything was closed. "Okay Dobby what is it".

The little elf looked guilty to Belle and mumbled that he could not say.

Bella was slightly irritated but tried not to show it.

"Dobby is here to say that Master Harry is not allowed to play Quidditch. Master Harry is not safe".

Bella looked at him and immediately asked. "Dobby what have you done".

The elf looked guilty and said to Bella. "Dobby has given a letter to Master. And Dobby cannot say anything. But Master Harry is in danger. Master Harry not play Quidditch".

With a pop Dobby was gone. Bella crawled out of her bed and immediately told the story to Daphne. The rest was already asleep; so they would hear it in the morning.

A/N: Thanks for reading, see you again in two weeks.  
Greetings, Winmau.


	42. (BSC 2 C12) C42 Gilderoy Lockhart 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
To ARega1s I hope this was worth the wait and you will enjoy this chapter.

I have updated chapter four and will go through them all in time.

A/N; Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C12) C42 Gilderoy Lockhart 2.

At breakfast the next day Bella told the others what Dobby had told her the night before. Everyone took the warning seriously, except for Harry who was reluctant to believe it. He said that he just wanted to play Quidditch and that there was nothing that could keep him away from it.

Luckily it would take another three weeks before the game was there, but he would play no matter what.

After some bickering the others agree with Harry's statement to play.

Bella also wanted to play, because it was one of the few things that made Harry truly happy. They however would have to look at what they could do for his protection. That was something Harry agreed upon, if it was only to ease the feelings of Daphne and Bella.

Just a few weeks of lessons to go and then there would be Quidditch.

For three days Harry and Bella had been locked up in the Infirmary. They received their homework from the others and made it like the good students they had to be. Something that was not so hard with the help they received from the others.

_The day they got back for their first day of lessons._

Bella looked at the head table and immediately put a hand on Harry's arm.

Daphne who sat on the other side of Harry saw Bella looking at the head table. Just as she herself looked in that direction she grabbed the other arm of Harry.

Harry now looked strangely up at them and with his mouth still full of breakfast. "Whhaf if erff".

Both ladies looked at him and told simultaneously that he had to remain calm, and not to speak with his mouth full of food.

With an astonished gaze Harry looked at the head table himself. All the way on the right side was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.

Sure, Harry already knew that Lockhart was a Professor at the school. He also knew what lesson he would be teaching that year. And above all, he knew he would be a teacher of no importance. That was something that the others had told them long ago. Especially that incident with the corny pixies went all over the school.

Harry's stomach immediately turned three times and he had a hard time not to puke. The only thing he saw were the gleaming white teeth of that phony. Harry knew he gave defense against the dark arts. Harry also knew that the next lesson he would be having was a lesson defense against the dark arts which he would be getting from him.

Gilderoy Lockhart stood up and walked in his direction. He was just smiling that disgusting smile of his.

Daphne and Bella immediately felt all the muscles in Harry's arms tense up. What had happened at Flourish and Blotts left a very emotional scar on Harry, and it was one of those scars that would not clear up in a couple of weeks.

With smoothness in his strides Gilderoy Lockhart walked towards Harry. At four meters away from Harry he again raised up his hand.

Harry's eyes widened and he immediately wanted to do the first thing that came to mind, and that was to run away and fast.

The arms from Bella and Daphne However stopped him from fleeing the great hall.

Susan was now standing in front of Harry and kept their defense Professor away from reaching Harry.

"Let me through little girl, I just wanted to go to Harry for a bid". Gilderoy Lockhart said while he was looking kindly at Susan.

Susan, however, did not step aside. She stood still and told him to go back.

"Come come little girl, I am a Professor and you're not allowed to simply stop me". He smiled kindly and pushed Susan aside with just a little too much force.

Susan stumbled by the push and fell hard to the ground.

Bella and Daphne let go of Harry's arms when they saw Susan fall.

Harry who immediately pressed his wand under the nose of Gilderoy Lockhart snarled at him. "Professor, I cannot stand you, preferably I like to stay as far away from you as possible. But there's one thing I want to make clear to you, keep your hands away from my friends".

The tip of Harry's wand began to glow a dangerously shade of red.

Lockhart looked at Susan and thought about saying sorry then he changed his mind and looked back at Harry.

Daphne and Bella had already helped Susan back on her feet and were now looking at Harry who stood in front of Lockhart.

You could clearly see how the magic was fluttering in waves around Harry. It was a fearful sight to everyone who saw it and you knew it could only be magic that came from pure rage and all of that was coming from inside Harry.

But Lockhart did not seem to see it and just started to talk kindly to Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry. I just wanted to tell you that I will accept you're apology for what you have done to me, you know that day at Flourish and Blotts when you blown me into that wall".

Harry looked at him in surprise and did not know whether he should respond to him or just ignore him.

Bella and Daphne who were standing beside Harry just watched with equally wide eyes at Lockhart. Both put a hand on the arm of Harry's wand arm and urged him to calm down. With soothing words Harry was brought back to calmness. Daphne and Bella turned him around and pushed him slowly to the door and away from Lockhart.

Lockhart saw how the ladies pushed the wand from Harry down. He however was still not clear about what was happening. But he saw how Harry was turned around and pushed away from him and out of the great hall.

In his thought, Lockhart thought hard about what was happening. "Hey wait a minute. Harry did not apologize to me". With both hands he grabbed Harry firmly by the shoulders and turned him roughly around to face him.

Harry felt two hands pushing down on his shoulders. He knew who it was and what was going to happen, with fear in his eyes and his wand still in his hand. He was turned around by brute force.

"Harry, I want a".

"Stupefy" echoed the voice of Harry through the great hall.

Gilderoy Lockhart was hit full in the chest. He flew backwards for about five meters to land roughly on the Hufflepuff table.

The whole room was silent. Many a students were holding their fork or spoon halfway in the air between their mouths and the table. They were all watching with bated breath at their defense against the dark arts teacher.

Completely crumpled Gilderoy Lockhart got back to his feet and looked at Harry.

Harry who was breathing heavily just watched as he was getting up. His wand was still clamped in his fist.

Daphne stopped Harry by grabbing his arm and Bella tried to wiggle his wand from his hand.

Lockhart walked back toward them and said. "It's very nice of you that you two want to protect your Professor but that really isn't necessary".

Bella now stared at Lockhart. She could hardly believe it but it was really what he said. "Do you really believe that we are protecting you from Harry? Are you out of your mind? Have you really learned nothing about what happened at Flourish and Blotts?" Her words were full of disbelief and hatred.

With great difficulty Bella was struggling with the arm of Harry. Together with Daphne she tried to get his wand out of his hand.

But Harry had an iron grip on his wand and looked straight in the eyes of Lockhart.

"Professor, you'd better leave its for your own safety." Daphne squeaked at him.

"I'm not going away at all. This is the second time that Harry here attacked me without any reason so I demand an apology" Lockhart cried.

Bella let go of the hand of Harry and pulled her own wand. Now she pointed it between the eyes of Lockhart. "You have attacked Harry at flourish and Blotts. Today you have attacked him for the second time. And just a moment ago you pushed one of our friends to the ground. If I were you I would run away and fast, otherwise I will ask Daphne to let go of Harry".

Lockhart looked at her sincerely and wanted to say something. But from a couple of meters away they were interrupted by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Gilderoy am I to understand that Harry here has blown you to the ground with a Stupefy".

Everyone looked around and at Dumbledore except for Harry; he kept his gaze fixed on Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Yes headmaster, Harry here has done exactly what you are saying. However miss. Figg together with Miss Greengrass has kept him from doing anything else. It was not necessary, of course, but they did it for their favorite defense against the dark arts Professor" Gilderoy said with an air of confidence.

Daphne could not contain herself any longer and snapped. "You really are not good in the head are you, we stopped him because he would have made Flobberworm puss out of you. We did not do did to protect you, but we did it to protect Harry from himself. All of It was your own fou".

It was on this moment that Dumbledore interfered again. "Miss. Greengrass, a student should treat a Professor with respect and not make any accusations about his mental abilities. You and Mrs. Figg should not contradict a Professor."

Daphne and Bella were both speechless. They had never thought that Dumbledore would just believe Lockhart with every word he said.

But Dumbledore was not finished. "Miss Greengrass and Miss. Figg, because you both contradict a professor you both will have a 20 points penalty. And Harry you will have five detentions with Professor Lockhart".

The look of Harry immediately became scared and went to Bella and Daphne.

Albus Dumbledore went away and walked towards Ron and Draco. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your warning, this good have gone really bad, for the both of you 50 points for the proper judgment of danger."

From the other end of the great hall Minerva came walking towards them. Without asking anything she walked up to Harry. The look in his eyes told her he was scared. The only thing she could think of was to give him a hug and that was what she did.

With her eyes focusing on Bella and Daphne she realized that it was not a good sign. She saw how Bella was looking at Albus who just walked out the door. He was followed by a very jovial Lockhart.

Harry thanked her for the hug and said that he was okay.

Her feeling told her that he was not okay but she chose to say nothing about it. When she heard from Susan what had happened the only thing left for her to do was to walk away angry.

"She is on her way to Albus dumb-turd" Bella said.

The friends first looked at her and then burst out laughing.

During defence against the dark arts class Lockhart tried to come close to Harry for a few times. But each time he was met at wand point from five wands. So he had to retreat to the front of the class.

All of them had made a silent promise to protect harry for as long as it was possible, but they also knew that he had to be alone with him for the rest of the night.

Around seven o'clock, Harry headed towards the classroom of Lockhart.

Daphne waved him off by the portrait of the fat lady and said that it would be okay. She walked back into the common room and sat down next to Bella.

Bella took her hand and looked just as frightened as she was. Slowly the wait began, minute after minute, hour after hour. Bella and Daphne could do nothing but wait nervously for Harry to come back.

When it was nine o'clock Ron came walking into the common room and was closely followed by Draco.

"What's he doing here," Bella asked.

Ron looked at her and smiled broadly. "That does not concern you, you dirty filthy Mudblood."

At the word Mudblood there was a commotion that went throughout the common room.

Hermione immediately walked to Ron. "Who do you think you are?" She asked him hotly. "You are nothing but a stuck up pig".

Draco who was standing behind Ron chuckled a bit.

Hermione glanced at him and wanted to say something.

Draco raised his wand and cursed Hermione without any hesitation.

She felt a tingle, and before she knew it her face was covered with all kinds of sores.

"Look Ron, this is how a mudblood should look. Just plane dirty and ugly just the way they are" Draco said with a sneer.

Hermione burst into tears and wanted to run away.

Bella wanted to lash out at Draco just like Daphne wanted to do. But even before the two women could do anything they were sent out of the common room and on their way to the infirmary to bring Hermione to Poppy Pomfrey.

Fred, George and Neville would take care of Ron and Draco by themselves.

Together, the three ladies walked to the infirmary. Bella asked herself whether she should go and have a look at how Harry was doing. But inwardly she knew that Dumbledore would keep an eye on her and Daphne.

Daphne did not know it but she was asking herself the same question at the same time Bella did.

With Poppy Pomfrey however it was a piece of cake. It only took her a few minutes to get all the sores removed from the face of Hermione.

When Daphne told Poppy it had been Draco and Ron who had done this to Hermione.

The only thing Poppy could then do was sighing. She automatically knew that they would not get any punishment for what they did. Draco and Ron clearly were the favourite of Dumbledore, even though she did not know why that was.

Within thirty minutes they were back in their common room. Harry had not yet returned from his detention but Ron and Draco were nowhere to be seen.

Fred has said to not ask any questions about it, because they wouldn't like the answers.

Something Neville had also asked them. He also told him that he would still have nightmares for at least a few years.

At eleven o'clock Harry walked into the common room, he was tired but he had a small smile on his face.

Bella and Daphne looked surprised when Harry entered the common room while he was smiling.

"Okay why in Merlin's name are you Laughing" Daphne asked before Harry had a chance to sit down.

Harry plopped down on the couch right between Bella and Daphne.

Both girls immediately crawled into his side and waited on what Harry was going to say.

"Well it was actually kind of funny. My punishment was nothing more than writing lines. And above all I didn't have to apologize".

Both ladies gave him an incredulous and inquiring look.

Harry laughed and continued. "When I stood in front of the classroom I wanted to run. But when Lockhart opened the door Grandma Mini stood behind me, I never expected her to be there.

Lockhart wanted to protest but Grandma told him she was there to stay. He did have a choice. She could stay and just overlook what was happening. Or he could duel with her. If he won the duel then she would go away. So Grandma Mini will be with me in every detention I have with him".

Bella looked at him smiling. Daphne, however, asked if they had dueled.

Harry laughed a little when he heard Daphne asked the question. "If you had seen him, I thought he would do it right there in his pants from fear."

_The following weeks went pretty quickly. Before they knew it, it was Saturday, the day of the Quidditch match._

At ten o'clock they were all walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Bella did repeat the warning she had got from Dobby. Harry, however, wanted to play no matter what the cost.

Bella was standing with Harry at the edge of the Quidditch pitch.

Like always it was the match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. And just like always the whole school game to watch the match. There were also a few other people that Bella didn't know. Suddenly she pointed to a blonde woman in the stands. "Harry that is Narcissa is it not, over there in the stand next to Dumbledore".

Harry took a good look and Bella was right. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the stand next to Dumbledore and a man with long blond hair.

Bella wondered why they were there.

Daphne suddenly came running towards them. "You will never believe this!" She cried as she stopped in front of them. Behind her were a very upset Angelina Johnson and a very upset Katie Bell.

Bella and Harry looked at each other. They didn't know what to think so they waited for what was to come.

Five minutes later the whole team and their carers Hermione, Susan, Daphne and Neville were standing around them.

The only thing Harry and Bella understood was that everyone was angry about something. Even Daphne had not told them what it was. The only thing they could do was to wait and see.

The team of Slytherin came out of the other locker room. Draco Malfoy was walking in front of them and looked like he had won the lottery.

Bella saw that everyone of team Slytherin had the exact same broom.

Neville was the first who asked how they got it.

It was Marcus Flint, the captain of the team who told them that it had been a gift from Dumbledore and the father of Draco, nothing but the best for the team of Slytherin.

Is only now that Bella and Harry understood why everyone was so angry. Bella, however, began to laugh.

Harry looked at her amused but the rest did not understand it.

Draco and the rest of team Slytherin only became irritated and walked away.

When Bella could finally talk again she said she had practiced all summer with Harry on his training field.

His teammates looked at him in awe. You have your own training field they asked in unison. Harry shook his head and put an arm around Bella's shoulder.

"We have a training field" he said with a smile.

Bella had to blush at his words but she did look up at him with pride in her eyes.

_The match how Hermione saw it._

Hermione had taken a seat next to Neville. She heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle and the game began. While she was chewing her fingernails she watched Bella and Harry play. She was looking with eagle eyes how Harry was doing. She would rather watch Bella play with the other chasers. That's what she loved about the game, that was where the most critical moments of the game was played. But now it was Harry.

The warning from Dobby had done its job. Everyone was alert and focused on Harry. Bella made the one score after the other. In a matter of minutes the Gryffindor team was ahead with a hundred points to Zero.

Hermione had grabbed the hand of Neville and slowly began to squeeze it.

Neville grimaced in pain but he kept himself strong.

Then suddenly it happened. One of the Bludgers came right at the back of Harry. With a little scream of pain Harry looked behind him.

Hermione saw the bludger turn around and it again went straight to Harry. This time she saw how he dodged it, but he was only barely able to do it. Now Hermione did not look at Harry. Her gaze was fixed on that particular bludger.

Again he changed direction and went straight at Harry. She gestured to wood that there had to be a timeout.

Would had seen her asking for a timeout and he immediately went to madam Hooch to arrange it. When the time out was performed the whole team stood around Wood. Only Harry did not attend the time out. He was still circling the stadium trying to escape the bludger.

Now the whole team saw how the bludger only went after Harry. But if they could see it then the whole stadium could see it to. And none of the Professors did anything to help Harry.

"Someone has been tampering with that bludger, you can take my word for it" Susan cried out at once. "Someone put a spell on that thing and deliberately cheated" Susan quickly added in a loud voice so that the stand with Albus could hear her.

As one the whole team looked at Draco.

Who was just laughing while he stood on the other side of the field.

Madam Hooch did not know how she should tell it but the game could not be stopped. The team of Gryffindor could forfeit the game but then they would automatically lose.

Oliver hesitated a bit but Bella told him that Harry would not like it if he stopped the match.

Hermione looked up at Harry a let her eyes go over the others of the team. She motioned all of them to come closer. She then told them she might know of a way to win the game and save harry at the same time. She did not know if it would work but it was the best she could come up with in the short time she had.

The entire team listened intently while they all kept an eye on Harry. Every time that he was hit they all took a sucking breath through their teeth. With a small nod of their heads they accepted the plan and went up in the air. It only took one minute for the game to get back in full swing.

While Harry was still doing futile attempts to evade the bludger. He just did not seem to be able to prevent himself from being scraped by it. He could literally feel how the bludger made cuts on his arms and back. Then he suddenly saw it from the corner of his eyes.

Hermione saw that Harry saw the Snitch and gave a white flag which was the sign to Bella to start her plan.

_Just before the sign to Bella._

Bella had the Quaffle in her hands when she saw Hermione waving a white flag to the corner of the field. That was her sign to go and help Harry. She quickly threw the Quaffle to Katie and went to fly behind Harry.

He had seen the snitch and was now doing everything to catch that thing.

Bella would try to lure the bludger away from Harry and along with her. She did everything she could think of to keep that bludger away. But whatever she tried, nothing seemed to work and that damn thing just kept on going to Harry.

Fred and George were flying along with the other two chasers. It was there job to score as many points as they could.

Harry flew ahead of Bella who was closely followed by Draco Malfoy.

Bella could see that the Nimbus 2001 broom of Draco was faster than the one from of her or the one from harry. But she could also see that Harry was the better flier of the two.

Bella who kept flying crisscross behind Harry could not separate the bludger from harry.

Just a second before Harry caught the snitch Bella had her last attempt.

The Bludger came straight at Harry and it was going fast.

Bella just flew right behind Harry before the Bludger could hit his back. With both her hands she caught the Bludger and firmly held it at her chest. The blow from the Bludger against her hands was so hard That She felt more than one bone in her hands break. But she had the Bludger and that was what she wanted to do.

Harry caught the snitch and immediately held it up in the air for everyone to see.

Draco who was not really paying any attention to the snitch, but was only focused on Harry, had never seen how close he was to the ground. With a hard blow he landed on the ground breaking his new broom in two.

Harry, who had absolutely no consideration for Draco, was looking around himself to see where Bella was. He found her just a few meters above him where he saw that she was struggling to keep the bludger in her hands.

The bludger tried to get loose and in his struggle pulled Bella from her broom.

Harry let go of the snitch and immediately flew straight to Bella. Just above the ground, he was able to grab her by the arm. He was not fast enough to catch her all the way but he had been fast enough to break her fall.

The second the bludger got loose it went straight at Harry, who tried to get away from it.

Daphne watched him go and saw that he had a good distance between him and the bludger. With no other players on the field she had a clear shot and yelled "Reducto" at the bludger. There was a shower of sparks when the bludger exploded in a fine dust.

She hugged Harry when he was on the ground and together they went to find Bella. They did not really see where she was because everyone was now standing on the field. But they could clearly hear her voice.

"No, go away, not you, anyone but you"

Before Harry was able to get to Bella he heard Lockhart call out a spell. On hearing that voice both Harry and Daphne began to run faster.

Harry pushed Lockhart roughly to the side when he heard him say.

"Yes, that can happen sometimes".

All the bones in both of Bella's hands were gone. Harry didn't say anything he just took Bella in his arms and walked towards the castle.

Lockhart wanted to say something to him but Daphne had her wand pointed straight up under his chin. "Professor I'm hoping for you that all will be okay with Bella. Otherwise, you can only pray that Harry will get to you before I do". In the voice of Daphne you could clearly hear that she would not tolerate any contradiction from him.

It were those words from Daphne that brought a small smile to Bella before she again winced in pain.

Daphne walked behind Harry and saw that he was bleeding from all kinds of wounds. The bludger had really done a number on him. She could see that he was sliced open from many cuts and that he had many abrasions on his body. However, he himself did not seem to feel anything. He just looked at Bella in a loving way, but also with sadness.

It was once again that Daphne felt a little pain in her heart. With everything that was happening you could clearly see how much Harry cared for Bella. And she wanted it so badly, that he had those feelings for her. A feeling she immediately pushed away, now it there for Bella and not for herself.

Bella who had her broken hands around his neck, was just trying to hold on to him.

Daphne could see that she was struggling to hold onto Harry. This because her hands would not cooperate with what she wanted to do. It was again something to blame Albus Dumbledore for; he was the one who hired that excuse that was named Lockhart.

For Harry, however, it made no difference. All he wanted to do was to get Bella as soon as possible to the infirmary. To his left he saw Albus Dumbledore walking with Severus Snape, between the two of them they were caring Draco Malfoy.

Draco was only holding on to one arm and was screaming as if it was completely ripped off.

Harry saw how they were worrying over Draco and how he and Bella were completely ignored.

The way Draco was holding his injured arm and how he was clutching his hand into a fist, told Harry that it wasn't as bad as he made them believe it was.

It was again something then did not help with his feelings Harry was having. The anger inside him was only increased by some words Albus spoke to Draco. He was constantly encouraging him and telling him that it would be okay. Yet Harry remained calm, Bella was now his primary concern, and that went before everything else.

*#*

Arabella who has been sitting in the audience along with Minerva were walking behind the three friends. Minerva made sure that all the doors were opened just before Harry walk through them. She had to do this because Lucius was closing them deliberately.

When they arrived in the infirmary, they saw that Draco was still screaming as if he was dying.

Harry ignored everything and went straight to the back of the infirmary and gently placed Bella down on an empty bed.

Just as Poppy was about to come to Bella he heard Albus say. "Leave them be Poppy, you must first look at Draco after that you can handle the minor things".

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. See you again in two weeks. Greetings Winmau


	43. (BSC 2 C13) C43 Harry goes berserk

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

I normally don't do this but. To Guest; Killing Dumbledore would be nice, but it would also mean the story would take a turn for the worst.

To HaywireEagle I do appreciate your opinion. But by just saying something is bad is not enough. I'm not offended but tell me what or how I can fix it. I'm not perfect. But I can only fix something when I know what I'm doing wrong.

I will always answer in Pm. things like this distract from the story.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine. This is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C13) C43 Harry goes berserk.

The anger that was within Harry began to surface when he heard Albus say. "Leave them be Poppy, you must first look at Draco, after that you can handle the minor things".

Poppy wanted to reply and give Albus a piece of her mind, but when she saw the look of Minerva she knew that she had to keep her mouth shut.

Harry also wanted to go say something but he too was silenced; only this time it was by Bella who let out a cry of pain which he felt in his own body. Harry turned abruptly and went over to the side of her bed.

"Shall I have a look at her" the voice of Narcissa sounded from the other side of the infirmary.

Harry immediately looked at Poppy. The first thing he wanted to do was protest but when he saw Poppy nodding at him and her. He knew that it would be alright. He trusted Poppy and especially her opinion.

Narcissa walked over to Bella and waved her wand over her body. She looked intently at the findings, and then she looked straight to the rack with all kinds of potion bottles. "I can't do much for you because you have lost all the bones in 'both of your hands".

Was the first thing she told Bella.

Harry immediately became deathly pale.

Narcissa, who saw Harry turning white, immediately started to talk quickly. "Poppy can grow those bones right back but I cannot do that. I can give you this potion against the pain".

Bella nodded and took the potion between her wrists and drank it in one gulp. It was only a couple of seconds later when she felt the pain disappear.

Narcissa smiled kindly while she looked at Bella and at Harry. She saw that his garment was sanded and that blood was running down his back and chest. She looked at her husband who looked at her with accusing eyes. She shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Harry. "I think you have to remove your robe for me. It is only then that I will be able to clean your wounds".

Harry looked at her and shook his head violently from left to right. He would not remove his robe as long as Draco or his father was in the infirmary. He had not forgotten how Lucius had treated his elf when he arrived at Hogwarts last year. Now that he thought about it he knew that that house elf was none other than Dobby.

Bella pulled Daphne towards her and started to whisper something in her ear. She could have said it out loud but knew that Harry would not like that.

Daphne nodded to Bella and started to whisper in the ear of Narcissa.

Narcissa looked at her and was wondering why she had to get him some privacy or why to leave Harry alone. After All it were only a couple of little cuts he received. Nothing to worry about she thought to herself.

It was also at that time that their other friends entered the infirmary.

Narcissa was not about to argue about it en conjured a screen around the beds of Harry and Bella.

Daphne went over to the others and told them what they were about to do.

So without another word their friends went and stood in front of the screen with their wands drawn in a protective way.

Now Harry looked at Bella with some hesitation in his eyes. He could see how she was nodding for him to go on. Internally he still didn't want to do it but knew he had to. He slowly pulled his Quidditch robe over his head and placed it on the foot of the bed. The undershirt he was wearing was covered in blood. With pain on his face he removed the shirt and laid it on top of his Quidditch robe.

Narcissa, who for the first time saw his back just gasped for breath. Less than five minutes ago, she wanted to say that he had to men up and to not be such a wimp. It was just some scrapes he had received from the bludger. But now that she saw his back she understood why Harry was hesitating to remove his robe.

With a sponge that she had conjured out of nowhere she gently washed his back and chest. The scars he got from the bludger she cleaned with a spell. Now the only thing left for Harry to do was to drink a potion and the scrapes would disappear within the hour. Narcissa could not resist the urge to caress the scars of Harry.

Harry immediately turned around when he felt her hand caressing his back. First thing he wanted to do was yell at her.

Her eyes were like mirrors of water when he looked at her. Harry did not know why but she was about to burst out in tears.

When Harry saw those eyes he could not yell at her so he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his chest.

Narcissa, who was sitting next to Bella, was desperately trying to regroup herself. Gently she asked Bella if it was He Who Must Not Be Named, who had done that to Harry.

Bella first looked quizzically at Narcissa, and thought long about what she could and wanted to say. "No, Mrs. Malfoy. Only the scar on his forehead is from He Who Must Not Be Named. The rest unfortunately happened later in his life.

The infirmary doors slammed shut and the screens disappeared.

Lucius and Draco had left without saying it too Narcissa. Even Dumbledore had left the infirmary without a word.

Harry sighed in relief and put the blankets down.

Poppy first went to Bella and gave her a bottle of skeletgrow. She told her that that would grow back the bones in her hands.

Poppy then looked at Harry and saw that all his wounds have disappeared. The only thing that was left were his old scars were she could not do nothing about. With a nod to Narcissa she said that she had done well.

With a little pop Dobby appeared on the food of the bed of Harry. He had a letter in his hands.

"Dobby what are you doing here" Narcissa cried fiercely.

Dobby looked straight at his mistress with frightened eyes. He knew that there was no reason to hide because she had already seen him. Dobby straightened his back to his full height and looked at his mistress. "Dobby is here to help the big Harry Potter. Harry Potter is in danger and Dobby is here to warn him".

Narcissa was somewhat surprised at the way Dobby was speaking to her. After all a house elf should obey his master and mistress but not contradict them. But what Dobby was doing now went against all that Lucius wanted from him. Narcissa took the letter from his little hand and began to read it.

_Hello Draco._

_I understand that you are the new appointed seeker for the team of Slytherin.  
Although I know that you can fly as one of the best, I do have to warn you.  
In your first match I'll cheat.  
I have learned from someone how to bewitch a bludger.  
I will be bewitching the Bludger in such a way that he will only attack Harry Potter.  
The point to this is that Harry Potter must not survive the match.  
So watch out when you are flying near Harry Potter._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Narcissa looked somewhat surprised at that name. She had heard it once before but could not remember where or when that was.

The friends of Bella and Harry said goodbye and left the infirmary, only Daphne stayed behind.

Minerva who was also in the infirmary thanked Narcissa for helping her grandson.

Arabella did the same but for her daughter Bella.

Just as Arabella was talking to Narcissa the doors of the infirmary opened and Dumbledore came walking in. With a few long strides he stood before Narcissa. "Narcissa may I ask why you were here doing the healing, while there is a professional healer among our own staff. And may I also ask why you think it is acceptable for you to do this?".

When Harry heard Albus saying that he immediately became Angry, he heard the voice of Albus saying "Leave them be Poppy, you must first look at Draco, after that you can handle the minor things". This time he heard those words in his mind, but they sounded clear enough.

"Albus" the voice of Harry sounded viciously through the infirmary. "If Narcissa had not helped us with our wounds than Bella would have lost the function in both of her hands.

Harry did not know if it was true but it sounded good in his head.

Albus instantly looked angry at Harry and immediately responded to him. "Harry my boy I am either Professor Dumbledore or headmaster Dumbledore to you".

"That's right, Albus and I'm either, Lord Potter, Lord Peverell or Lord Gryffindor to you" Harry bit back.

For a moment Albus looked at the ground and then looked right back at Harry while trying to control his anger.

"It does not matter to me what lord you are. If I call you Harry then so be it" Albus shouted fierce and venomous.

Again there was a vibration that went through the castle. Both Minerva and Harry felt it, but Albus could feel it to.

In the corner of the infirmary a blue light appeared that went unnoticed by everyone who was there.

This time, however, Albus didn't walk away. "Harry you know I always want what's best for my students".

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, the drop of water to overflow the bucket. The boiling point of Harry's anger had been reached. Harry threw off his blanket and walked straight at the headmaster.

Poppy wanted to intervene but was stopped by Minerva.

Bella and Daphne quickly went to sit side by side on Bella's bed.

Narcissa who did not know what happened took a few steps back. The fear came over her when she felt the magic of Albus starting to rise.

Everyone in the infirmary felt the aura of magic That Albus Dumbledore was radiating.

Harry, who was not intimidated, walked right up to Albus. His own magic began to rise just as that of Albus.

The magic continues to rise with both people.

At a distance of ten centimeters Harry stood almost nose to nose with Albus and looked him straight in the eye as he was looking up at Albus. "Albus" The hatred in Harry's voice was almost tangible and his body was shaking from the anger he felt.

"Albus look at me. Look at my body. You call this having the best for your students. These scars I have are your doings; you did this to me when you left me at that doorstep of the Dursleys elf years ago. This is your doing when you took me away from my grandmother" Harry almost screamed.

Albus looked at Harry's chest. The scars were clearly visible and were standing out on the white color of his skin. He knew that he was responsible for it but he did as if it was nothing at all. "Harry My boy".

"Albus None of that Harry my boy. I had ten years of misery. Last year I scared away Voldemort because you were the one who employed him here at the school. Today I had a mad bludger following me everywhere, one that is cursed to go after me by one Tom Marvolo Riddle. A bludger that was removed by Daphne Greengrass" Harry took a deep breath.

"Am I to believe that you could not have done that while we were playing the game? You were in the audience next to Mr. Malfoy were you not" Harry waved his arms while he shouted each word at Albus.

Albus Dumbledore was trying to come in between the words of Harry.

But Harry did not give him the opportunity. "You are the conqueror of Grindelwald were you not? The best we have today. And yet you were not able to save a student from a wild Bludger. Or was it not in the best interest of one of your students. Were you hoping that it would knock me of my broom so Draco could catch the snitch".

Harry's eyes became duller by the minute.

Bella saw the eyes of Harry turning slowly away into the back of his head. She knew that Harry could explode any minute. If Albus was smart he'd do everything to get away. That were the first thoughts that had Bella had when she saw the eyes of Harry. His aura was much bigger and stronger than the one Albus was having at this moment.

The only thing Arabella could do was to flee to the office, as a squib there was nothing she could do against magic and could only looked out of the window at what was about to happen.

At the moment that Harry accused Albus of neglecting his duty as a headmaster with the Bludger, it all went very quickly.

The infirmary door opened. Gilderoy Lockhart appeared in the doorway of the infirmary with a broad smile on his face. "Ah, Harry my boy, how are you" he said in a jovial voice. With a few long strides he stood in front of Harry.

Harry who saw Gilderoy Lockhart walking up to him, got a little nasty smile around his mouth.

Bella who had taken Daphne in a frightened hug cried. "Harry don't do it, control yourself." As she said this she buried her head in the neck of Daphne.

Daphne, who now saw it to, closed her eyes shut.

Minerva could feel the anger rising within Harry. She could intervene but she did not do it. She thought it was about time that Harry let go of all this cropped up anger he had inside himself. She took some steps backwards and waited.

Amelia Bones, who had heard what had happened at the game, came to look at how Bella was doing. Just as she walked into the infirmary she was stopped by Minerva with a protection charm. Now she looked at Harry. She saw his aura and felt his magic and a shiver of fear went through her body.

Narcissa, who was still sitting beside the bed of Bella, followed the example of Bella and crept a little in to a ball. She had felt how the magic of Harry grew and it seemed to be only growing more and more.

Harry took a few steps away from his defense against the dark arts professor, a little smile on his face and his wand holding tightly in his hand.

Lockhart who still had no Idea what was happening, looked at Harry with that ridiculous smile on his face. Suddenly he put his hand out in front of him to shake the hand of Harry.

This had been the moment where Harry was waiting for. "Stupefy, Bombarda. Reducto, Expelliarmus." he shouted quickly in succession.

Gilderoy Lockhart hadn't expected this and suddenly he flew five meters backwards. With one hard blow he came against the wall and fell down like a piece of rubble.

Dumbledore who now had his own wand in his hand looked angrily at Harry. With a flourish, he threw a spell towards Harry.

"Protego" Harry cried.

Albus looked startled and wanted to curse Harry again.

"Stupefy" the voice of Amelia sounded and Albus fell to the ground.

Harry looked around the room while he was panting heavily.

"You did well little brother of mine" Tonks called out from behind Amelia. It was then that she saw the scars of Harry for the first time. Something that was very different than seeing it in a pensive. "Wow brother, I'm afraid you'll never get a even color when you go sunbathing in the summer looking like that".

If you would later ask Harry about the strange remark Tonks had made. He would tell you that it was the best thing to say at that time. Harry could not help it and just laugh and fell unconscious to the ground.

Poppy went to stand next to him and smiled a wonderful smile. "This is the first time I see a boy of only twelve years old stop a spell from an angry Dumbledore. Unfortunately for Harry, he is magically and physically exhausted, but a wonderful piece of magic none the less".

That comment Poppy made gave many of the people of the infirmary an expression of fear and awe.

Albus Dumbledore was released by Amelia and looked confused around himself. "Where's Harry" was all he could ask in an angry tone.

Amelia immediately interrupted him. "I think it is better that you leave Harry alone. I think you have done enough for today".

Albus looked up with a jerk and immediately strained his neck. He had his wand in his hand and pointing it angrily at Amelia.

Amelia who looked directly at the tip of his wand just raised an eyebrow at Albus.

Albus looked at Amelia and slowly lowered his wand. "Why should I leave Harry alone, I'm still the headmaster" was his challenging question.

"Really Albus, You really want to know".

Albus looked thoughtfully at Amelia, he slowly shook his head. With his head hanging down Albus walked out of the infirmary.

Lockhart who was awakened by Tonks got up and ran away screaming sounding like a girl.

Poppy Pomfrey smiled at the others and lowered Harry between Bella and Daphne who had made a place for him between them on the bed.

The two girls took him into a hug and held him closely.

From out of the corner the light glided towards Harry. Slowly it went through Harry and disappeared into thin air.

"Thanks Lady" Harry mumbled. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around himself.

Everyone looked at him smiling broadly.

Harry saw everyone smiling and looked down. "I'm sorry I let myself go. I guess, I now have to make apologies to some people." Harry told them a little bit shyly.

Everyone immediately waved it away and told him that they first had to give their apologies for what they have done to him.

Harry looked to his left and saw Narcissa sitting next to Bella. "Please do not be angry with Dobby. He just wanted to warn me because I was kind to him in our first year".

Narcissa looked from Dobby to the loving and smiling face of Bella where Dobby stood next to. Merlin she looked so much like her little sister. Narcissa stood and looked at everyone and nodded. "Dobby I was not aware that you've been here, but keep it away from Lucius". Now she glanced at Tonks. "Could you be so kind and ask Andromeda if I could come and visit her next week or so".

Tonks nodded and Said She would pass it along.

Now she looked at Harry. "I'm going home to say that I have only helped Bella. You I did not care about" She sighed deeply and looked Harry with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, Draco and Lucius do not like you". She walked to the door and looked over her shoulder at Harry. A small smile appeared on her face. "Goodbye Lord Potter" and Narcissa disappeared from sight.

Bella had a satisfied smile When She saw Narcissa walk away and out of the infirmary. She knew that Narcissa had her reservations about Harry. She at least did not place a label on people like Lucius and Draco did. No Bella knew that there was still hope for her sister now she knew what she was like. The only downside was that they could not tell her that she was her real sister.

Around eight o'clock in the evening Harry and Daphne were told in a lovely way and at wand point to leave the infirmary, by a smiling Poppy.

Bella had to stay another night which would be a tough one. That was what Poppy had told her.

Harry walked hand in hand with Daphne back to their common room.

"I WANT TO KILL, MAIM AND TORTURE".

Harry heard the voice again. His first instinct was to go right over to the place he heard the voice. Luckily Daphne was next to him to hold him back.

Harry told her that he heard the voice again and wanted to pull her towards it.

Daphne convinced him that he had to wait for just a little bit.

Together they walked to the crowd that had already formed in the hallway. They did not know what happened but there was no way they could blame Harry for it, they thought.

They had it so wrong.

Daphne just walked around the corner just behind Harry and the first thing she heard was Draco Malfoy.

"Look, there he is, that's the heir of Slytherin. Look what he has done with the mudblood and his camera. He has done this because he just wanted one picture. Next he be killing you because you said Hi".

Harry looked over the shoulder of one of the students and saw Colin Creevey lying there. He was just like the cat and was petrified with fear. He remembered telling him no when he asked for a picture. It was not that he did not want to give him one. But Colin Creevey did ask him in the middle of the great hall and he was just too embarrassed to say yes.

But Draco had much more to say. "I tell you he may be the heir of Slytherin, but I have heard from my mother that Potter is a real baby. He's crying like a little boy when he was in the infirmary. He was crying so much that my mother would not take care of him".

Daphne began to pull Harry away from the crowd, she was afraid that he was going to be angry again. But when she glanced at his face she saw that he was glaring at Draco, but his eyes were merry.

Slowly they walked further down a couple of corridors. Some corridors and stairs further Daphne turned her head to Harry. "Harry how is it that you were not angry with Draco".

Harry thought a bit before he gave Daphne a answers while he was laughing a little. "Draco said that his mother did not want to take care of me".

Daphne looked at him and nodded. But she did not understand him.

"He told me nothing about my scars or that one sided battle I had with Lockhart".

Now it was Daphne who had to think for a moment. "You're right, Harry. She didn't tell him anything about you; she only told him what she said she would. I think you have another admirer in one Narcissa Malfoy" Daphne said with a smirk.

At those words, Harry could not help to roll his eyes with a small smile on his own face.

Together they continue towards their common room. In a corner of one of the corridors they saw a crying Ginny sitting against a wall.

Harry said that he didn't want to go to her. He could still remember the last time he saw her on the train and especially how she ran away. So with a little push he pushed Daphne towards her.

"Ginny are you alright, can I do something for you" Daphne asked in a small voice.

Ginny now looked at Daphne and saw that Harry was waiting on her on the other side of the corridor.

"Harry will remain there unless you want him to be here with us" Daphne explained to Ginny.

Ginny immediately shook her head from left to right.

Daphne sat down beside her on the floor and looked at her with questioning eyes. She did not know how long she sat there, but it took a long time before Ginny started to say something.

"I do terrible things Daphne. And all I want is to be a friend to Harry".

Daphne looked at her uncomprehendingly and wanted to actually force her to say what she meant. But she also knew that if she would do that. Ginny would immediately shut her mouth tightly.

"Daphne would you pay attention to Harry" she asked suddenly.

Daphne nodded in the affirmative.

"Would you like to say that I'm sorry and that I do not want him like that".

Again Daphne nodded in the affirmative. She did not know what Ginny was talking about but nodded anyway.

"Tell him I love him and I only want to be his friend. And that it's not my fault." She stood up and immediately ran out of the corridor without looking back.

Daphne stood and shook her head a little, she walked over to Harry. When he asked her what she had heard she shrugged. "Sorry Harry, I know nothing and what I know I did not understand at all. She loves you but it's not her fault and sorry but she only wants to be your friend".

Harry looked at Daphne with raised eyebrows.

With only one look of his face she started laughing. "Look, I thought the exact same thing when she told it to me".

Harry began to laugh and put his arm around her shoulder.

She felt his arms on her shoulder and went to walk closer to his side. She loved him and had to share him with Bella. She did not know why but she would not have it any other way. She could only hope that Bella en Harry would let her inside to share in their love.

But a moment alone with him was something she would remember for weeks to come.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be for Narcissa. So I will for one time give Harry and Bella a well deserved rest.  
See you again in two weeks. Greetings Winmau.


	44. (BSC2 C14) C44 Narcissa goes to visit he

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.

Harry potter is not mine; this is a story from a fan.

A/N: In my story Bellatrix is the youngest sister Andromeda the oldest and stuck in the middle is Narcissa. This chapter does not contain Harry or little Bella I'm giving them two weeks off. Please enjoy.

* * *

(BSC2 C14) C44 Narcissa goes to visit her family.

It was the day after the Quidditch match of her son Draco.

Narcissa who was home alone had the chance to think about everything that had happened the day before. She took another look into her mind and remembered everything that had happened at Hogwarts.

All summer long she had heard the stories that Draco was shouting at everyone who wanted to listen. Draco's favorite topic of conversation was Harry Potter the boy who lived. Merlin that boy was egocentric, spoiled and was always walking around like he was the prince of Hogwarts and an overall attention seeking brat.

Now however she knew that nothing about his stories Over Harry were true. Before they went home she did have a conversation with Lucius and Draco in the common room of Slytherin.

She had told them with joy and satisfaction that Harry Potter was a spoiled boy who cried like a baby about some little cuts and scrapes he received from the bludger.

But most of all she had told them that her master was defeated by sheer luck. There was no question about it Harry potter had done it by luck alone. There was absolutely nothing that said he had any special skills whatsoever.

Now that she herself had met him twice she knew Harry was different. He was basically shy but an lovely boy overall. And above all that he had a special love for Bella Figg and the daughter of the Greengrass Family.

Narcissa knew that the stories of the boy who lived she had read in the past did not made any sense. It had become clear to her when she took care of his abrasions in the infirmary. He was covered in scars when she looked at him. She almost had to vomit when she saw it. He must have had a hellish childhood to have gotten all those scars. She only had no idea of how or when it happened.

And then there was Dobby. She had never thought that Dobby would have turned against his family, and yet for Harry he did. She did not know why she had allowed it, but somehow and without thinking about it she had allowed it.

Finally, there was little Bella and Tonks her niece. Bella a girl who could have been a twin of her younger sister, something that she was not, she knew that Bellatrix never had a child and therefore she could not be her daughter.

Bellatrix had done all that to herself. She had done it when she heard that she had to get married to a man almost three times her age. It was because of that fact that she had taken a potion to become infertile.

For a moment she had thought that Bella was the daughter of Andromeda. But she was not the daughter of Andromeda, because was it not Tonks who came into the infirmary and told Harry something about his scars when she called him her brother.

So much had happened yesterday that her head was hurting from just thinking about it. And Tonks could only call him her brother when she bore his last name. And she knew that Harry had taken her sister into his family, and therefore he had also taken her daughter into his family.

The next thing she knew was that Bella told her that she knew him when he was younger. So she must have known him before he came to Hogwarts because the wizarding world didn't know anything about him before that. The only thing they knew were the made up stories they read about him.

She sighed deeply and looked around the empty room where she was sitting in. Her husband Lucius was away on a meeting with his death eater friends for three or four days. Internally she was hoping that he would die on one of those get together. She really hated that man but because of her marriage contract she could do nothing about it.

Today was the day when she would change everything. She would do something she never thought she would; she was going to have a meeting with her oldest sister.

Again she thought back to the past and to her sisters. Andromeda who told her father and grandfather that she had a muggle born friend who she loved dearly and that she had already married him. Her grandfather had immediately thrown her out of the family because of that fact alone.

Without them even knowing it, her grandfather, with the help of her aunt the mother of Sirius, had placed them both into a marriage contract. Narcissa had to marry Lucius Malfoy. And Bellatrix had to marry one of the Lestrange brothers. Both of them were immediately thrown into the inner circle of the followers of Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa had given her husband a son and left it at that. To the outside world, she played his trophy wife as it was expected from a pure blood wife. But at home she did not even touch him. She wanted nothing to do with him or the lord of darkness. For Bellatrix it had been a totally different matter. She was forced to participate in everything her husband and his brother did. At one point she started to believe that Bellatrix liked to torture people. And that's also why she ended up in Azkaban.

Today she would go and put everything right as right as she could. She would first go to her oldest sister where the reconciliation with the past would begin. After all, it was not her fault that she had been thrown out of the family. But there was also the fear that her sister did not want to see her.

In the kitchen she took the plunge and wrote a small note to her sister. When she was finished she sent it away with an owl and sat down at the kitchen table just waiting anxiously. From the kitchen table she watched the owl flew out the window. She followed it until it was no longer visible.

In the house of Andromeda Tonks / potter.

It was early in the morning when Tonks walked into the kitchen. She went straight to her mother; slowly she leaned forward and kissed her behind her left ear.

With a very high squeal Andromeda screamed "Don't do that, I hate it when you do that".

"Sorry, Mom, but Sirius told me that I had to do it to you because it was fun" Tonks said with a smile.

"I wish Harry had never introduced him to you. If we ever get his scrawny ass out of Azkaban I will personally curse him into next week. He will wish that he would be back in Azkaban within the hour" Andromeda said.

Tonks sat down across from her mother while she was laughing hard at what her mother had said. Her mother had always been a strict person but now that she again was a part of an ancient and noble family she was letting her hair down so to speak, and Tonks liked it a lot. This was the mother she had known before Sirius went to Azkaban and the Potters were still alive.

Andromeda looked at her daughter who was now cramming her mouth full off eggs. "Tell me again what Narcissa asked you yesterday".

Tonks, who was now struggling while she was trying to swallow her fried eggs looked sideways at her mother. "I have already told you yesterday" she said, "she asked me if she could come and visit you".

Andromeda had heard her correctly the evening before. But she had hoped that she had been wrong anyway. She was wondering what her sister wanted from her, especially at this time, now that she was a Potter.

It was also at that moment that an owl tapped on the window.

Tonks opened the window so that the owl could come inside; he dropped a letter in mid flight on the table and immediately flew away. Andromeda took the letter and began to read it.

_**Dear Andromeda Potter / Tonks**_

_**Dear sister you might think why now.  
Why now after all these years.  
I'm sorry dear sister of my.  
I do not know what to say to make amends.  
But I'm very happy with what young Lord Potter has done for you and your daughter.  
I have a lot of questions but I also want you back with me.  
Lucius is a death eater but I do not participate in those activities.  
I don't want anything to do with him and his death eater friends.  
Unfortunately, due to my marriage contract I have to.  
I need your help to get out of here.  
I therefore, ask you, if I can come and visit you this afternoon.  
Please let me know as soon as possible.**_

_**Greetings, Narcissa Black.**_

Andromeda saw that she had signed her letter with Black and not with Malfoy. So it was something that had to remain in the family. She also knew that Narcissa had her doubts about Bellatrix. But she also knew that Narcissa didn't know that Bella was Bellatrix.

And she was not really sure if she wanted to see her sister. Her husband Ted Tonks was killed by a death eater. And often she had the thought that it could have been Lucius or one of the Lestrange brothers who had killed him. But she could never prove it.

Now, the point had come to decide whether she wanted to see her sister again or not. But also whether she was doing the right thing, but then again there was only one way to find out and that was to try it.

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Narcissa stood before the mirror and was ready to go to her older sister. The nerves she had she could feel in her throat. But she had to do it, it was now or never, there was no way back. In a few minutes she knew if she could hold her sister in her arms or that she would lose her forever.

With a handful of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace. As she threw it on the ground she cried. "Tonks cottage" And through the green flames she went to the place of her sister. While she stepped out of the fire place she saw her Sister for a first time in a long time. She stopped the urge to embrace her once she saw her and knew that it would take some time before she could do that.

"Good afternoon Narcissa, come in and sit down" sounded the chilling voice of Andromeda.

Tonks who was sitting at the other side of the room looked up. She knew that her mother had missed her sisters tremendously. So the chill in her voice surprised her a bit.

"To what do I own this visit from you Narcissa" her voice still as cold as when she started.

Narcissa sighed and knew she had to explain a lot. For a moment she looked at Tonks in the hope that she could help her. But she quickly waved that thought away and out of her head; she had to do this alone or her sister would never believe her.

The look of Andromeda was cold and fiery. Narcissa didn't want to see that look but she would not look away from it either. With a deep breath and sigh, she looked to her older sister. "Andromeda I'm here as your sister Narcissa Black" Narcissa said.

What Narcissa did next, surprised Andromeda a lot.

Narcissa held up her wand and looked at her sister.

Tonks who had seen the movement had her wand ready and pointing it at her aunt.

"I Narcissa Black swear on my life and magic that this conversation will remain honest and secret. Families honor so mote it be".

Andromeda looked at her sister with big eyes and without any hesitation she raised her own wand and said. "I Andromeda Potter / Tonks swear on my life and magic that this conversation will be honest and will always remain secret. Unless it's about the lord of my house then he will be informed. Families Honor so mote it be".

Narcissa now looked her older sister right in the eyes. Something told her that Andromeda already knew that what she was about to ask her would include Harry. But she knew that she shouldn't be afraid because she had nothing bad in mind.

Andromeda now looked over her shoulder at her daughter with an encouraging smile.

Tonks first looked at her mother and then she looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded and said, "Tonks you belong here and you are allowed to stay if you like. But I have to ask you to also take the oath because of the things I want to discuss.

Tonks again looked at her mother and nodded. She would do anything for her new baby brother, and if that meant she had to take an oath then so be it. "I Nymphadora Potter / Tonks swear on my life and magic that this conversation will be honest and will always remain secret. Unless it's about the lord of my house then he will be informed. Families Honor so mote it be". After those words Tonks sat down at the table next to her mother while she was looking at Narcissa.

"So Narcissa what brings you here, and what is it you want to talk about after all these years". The tone in the voice of Andromeda was now mild and longing. It was now a conversation with her Sister Narcissa Black and fortunately not with the lady Malfoy, because if that had been the case then Narcissa would have been running for her life about now.

Now it was Narcissa's time to tell her sister what it was she came for. And also to ask her what she wanted to ask. All she had to do was to give her head a moment to gather itself and then take the plunge.

Whatever was about to happen, she would not be weak. She would keep her head high and carry herself proudly and above all she would not cry. After another deep breath she began.

Andromeda was quietly waiting and watched with interest at the internal battle Narcissa was having within herself.

"Andromeda I, I ..." and then it was already happening. Narcissa stuttered and burst into tears. With violent sobbing and gasping for breath she tried to say what she wanted to tell her sister. "I.. I've missed you so much. And I did not know what to do, you who ran off with Ted Tonks and I who was immediately put into a marriage contract with Lucius, Just like Bellatrix was and she was barely twelve years old. And she had to get married when she was fourteen. To a husband who was already in his thirties.

And then there was that day that we were not allowed to go to his funeral. I'm so afraid that Lucius was the one who killed your Ted. He was so happy that day. And we could do nothing about it because of those devilish marriage contracts we were in. It's only now that I can come to you because you are now called Potter".

This was also the time that Narcissa lost all the reserves she had.

Andromeda stood up and took her Sister the one she had missed the most into a loving hug.

It took about five minutes before Narcissa had everything under control again.

"Alright Narcissa I am with you now. I'm sorry you had to marry Lucius. But I didn't want to leave but I really loved him. There was also the fact that I hated the beliefs of our family and that of Voldemort. That grandfather had me cast out of the family was a bonus for me".

Narcissa just gaped when she heard the name but nodded in agreement.

"I really hate what grandfather and Aunt Black had done to Bellatrix but I now know that it will be fine". Andromeda looked at Tonks and then back at Narcissa.

"Thanks to Lord Potter, we are ones again part of a noble family and have a good name that goes with it". She gave her sister a kiss on her forehead and asked if she wanted to tell it again.

Narcissa took a sip of her tea and nodded. "Thank you for having me Andromeda. I wanted to know if all was well with you and Bellatrix and now that you are a Potter I was aloud because Lucius forbade me to go to any Tonks whatsoever.

But then I read in the prophet that you and Nymphadora were named Potter and I was allowed to go to you, as long as Lucius doesn't find out about it that is. In the infirmary I saw how much Tonks looked at Harry and how much she cared for him. It was all so clearly to see in her eyes. And I've been in awe when I saw how easy it was for him to curse that Professor, a boy of only twelve who already was so quick with his wand".

Andromeda smiled broadly at her words.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically when she saw Andromeda smiling so broadly.

"Narcissa Harry has been told that he must prepare himself for a big fight that is to come. More than that I cannot tell you because that's not my place but I can tell you that Tonks here is giving him and his friends some lessons".

Narcissa looked at Tonks and gave her an approving smile.

Again there was a dubious look of Andromeda and she asked. "Why is it that you have so much interest in the Lord of my house and the brother of my daughter my Lord Harry James Potter".

Narcissa swallowed a bit and instantly looked at the ground. As she answered Andromeda she kept her eyes on the ground. "I hate Lucius and especially after the death of your Ted".

Andromeda gasped a little bit for a breath when she heard Narcissa talking about her Ted but waited patiently for what was to come.

"On the day of his death it was like Lucius was having a celebrating party. It still sickens me whenever I think about it. On the day of his funeral I was refused to be with you. I as his wife was not to be seen as a Mudblood lover he said". Narcissa almost began to lose it again but kept herself from losing it completely.

After a few minutes she could continue. "In our marriage contract there was only one stipulation only one thing I had to do. I only had to give him a son for the continuance of the family name. Luckily for me I was successful with our first child. Now the only thing I have to do is be the trophy wife he desires. First I wanted to raise Draco as a good boy that would turn out to be a respected man. But that also was not to be; Lucius is raising him like the Death eater just like he himself is".

Andromeda heard it all, and was still wondering what all that had to do with the Lord of her house. But she expected however that it could come at anytime. Just while Andromeda started to wonder Narcissa immediately went over to what she wanted from Lord Potter.

"At the end of the first year Draco came home with the most terrible stories. Potter was just too awful for words, according to him that is. At that time I did believed those stories because we all heard how he was living like a prince in the Muggle world.

As I read in the morning prophet where he had brought you into his family, I started to think otherwise. Why did he wait until after his first year to bring you into the family and why was there never an earlier mention about his grandmother. I do remember Minerva McGonagall from my school days. She never seemed like a witch to wait at the sideline until her grandson was old enough and she definitely didn't seem like a woman who would abandon her grandson.

In the infirmary, I saw how he took care of that Bella Girl from Arabella Figg, and how he defended himself when Albus threw a spell at him.

For a moment I thought that Draco was right about him. The way that he refused my treatment of his wounds made me think he was a spoiled brat. But that disappeared directly when I saw all the scars he has on his back and chest".

When Narcissa mention those scars Tonks burst into tears and ran from the room sobbing loudly.

Narcissa wanted to stand up but Tonks had already left the room.

Andromeda gestured her that she had to let her go but she also mentioned that Narcissa had to go on with her story.

Andromeda knew that whatever it was that Narcissa wanted to say. She couldn't let anything come between it. She also knew that Tonks needed a moment for herself, and would be alright, it was something that had happened before.

"I do not know what happened to him or why he received all those scars, but this has been happening to him for more than a year I think. I did ask Bella if all of those scars came from He Who Must Not Be Named. But she told me not but that it was after that".

"I want you to warn Lord Potter that he should watch his back. Dobby our elf is helping him while he is not allowed to do that. That kid is very special; I know it's very rare when a House elf goes against the will of his master. I also know that Lucius and Draco would do anything to ruin his life, so he really has to watch his back".

Now Narcissa looked a bit shyly at Andromeda more than she had done before. "Would you also ask Lord Potter if he would bring me into his family? I would also like to ask you if you would go to Bellatrix for me. I'm not allowed to go to a Lestrange by Lucius but I would like to know how she is doing".

Andromeda smiled at Narcissa and told her that she would warn him. She could however not join the family. The only way to join the family was if her marriage would be dissolved. And that was something that could only be done by Lord Black or by lord Malfoy. Bellatrix was another story because she was no longer a Lestrange, Narcissa would be able to visit her herself.

The latter was news of her but it made Narcissa look happy and relieved.

The rest of the afternoon they reminisce about their youth and agreed that they would do it more often and as secretly as they could, just so that Lucius would not find out about their get together. The next day she decided to go and visit Bellatrix. Now that she knew that she was a Black again. There was nothing Lucius could do to keep her away.

That was why Narcissa was walking at two in the afternoon past the cells on her way to Bellatrix. When she arrived at the cell of Bellatrix she stopped and swallowed. She walked slowly to the cell and looked inside. "Bellatrix it's me Narcissa." She said as gently as possible.

"What are you doing here, did Lucius not forbid you to come to me. I'm A death eater who was arrested while he bribed his freedom" .The words from Bellatrix sounded harsh and angry.

Narcissa was shocked at her response but kept her face tight and without any expression. "You are a black again and I wasn't allowed to go to any Lestrange".

There was a loud laughter coming from the cell.

Narcissa didn't quite understand it and was shocked when Bellatrix suddenly stood in front of her with her face pressed against the bars.

"Well I just love to be a Black again. One first and only marriage is over and there is already another marriage contract for me in which I was entered".

Narcissa clearly didn't understand what Bellatrix meant, and dared not really ask what she was talking about.

A couple of cells down there was another voice Narcissa remembered.

"Come on Bella it's not that bad. Voldemort is dead and now there is hope for you".

Narcissa knew that it was the voice of Sirius and walked over to him. Sadly she looked at Sirius.

"Hi Cissy how are you today" Sirius said with his trade mark smile.

Narcissa sighed and gave him an sad answer. "Sirius, he is not death he will come back. There are signs vague signs but they are there. Luckily, the Death Eaters are too stupid to understand them but he will come back. Harry has defeated him again last year but that will not last he will come back".

From the cell of Bellatrix came a little sobbing sound.

Narcissa looked anxiously at the cell of Bellatrix.

Sirius said that she had to go to her.

Narcissa stood and right away walked over to her. "Bella is there something I can do for you." while she looked at the red eyes of her Sister.

"Tell me it's not true; tell me he's not coming back" Bellatrix asked her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Bellatrix. But he will come back".

Tears came right back in the eyes of Bellatrix. Her eyes were glassy with tears. "Do you know what the first is that he's going to do when he returns" Bellatrix asked Narcissa.

"Sure the first thing he will do is hunt down Harry Potter and kill him" Narcissa said without thinking.

Bellatrix dropped down like a sack of potatoes. She was crying with her back against the wall of her cell.

Narcissa who totally did not understand her younger sister just looked and asked "Bellatrix what do you care if he goes after Harry Potter".

The look Bellatrix gave her after those words was deadly.

Narcissa stepped back and away from the cell. The look Bellatrix gave her made her tremble like a leaf. She became so fearful of that look. "But why Bellatrix, why do you look at me like that".

"The marriage contract is with a Potter. I HAVE TO MARRY HARRY POTTER". She screamed at Narcissa. "Our grandfather had already made the contract. And now I must marry him. And I want to marry him, I love him," she whispered softly with tears running down her cheeks.

Narcissa did not know what to say to Bellatrix. Slowly she got up and left Azkaban. She went home by herself and the first thing she did was to grab a bottle of fire whiskey from the cabinet.

She stumbled over to the couch and slumped down on it. While she sat there all that happened today went through her thoughts. Now she felt even worse than she had ever felt before.

Never before had she heard her sister say she loved someone. Never before had she seen her sister as a heap of misery.

She knew that the dementors would make Azkaban a living hell for anyone who was in there. But this was due to Potter, her little sister was in love with Harry Potter.

And then there was the way her elder sister protected him. She even took him into her oath the day before.

She could also remember how Tonks ran away crying when she had talked about his scars.

Andromeda had told her that she could not say anything about those scars. But for her they were a terrible sight to see. That night after the visit in Azkaban she had a nightmare about it.

Without really thinking about it she drank the whole bottle of fire whiskey. She became really drunk and fell asleep on the couch.

She dreamed about a wedding between Potter and her sister. After her sister said yes, Lord Voldemort came running into the church. Without saying anything he cast the Avada Kadavra curse at Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort stood over the death body of Harry Potter and was smiling at Bellatrix.

She woke up and immediately started to cry, to once again fall asleep while she continued crying.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the chapter and let me know about it, I will always answer in a pm if you have a remark or a question. Next time it will be again about Bella and Harry.

Thanks again and see you in two weeks. Greetings Winmau.


	45. (BSC 2 C15) C45 Albus tries to make anot

A/N: Harry potter is not mine this is a story of a fan.

This time I have done a different way of translating my story. Tell me if this is better or worse.

I will answer one question. Harry will continue to suffer through the second year. In part three he will start to fight back. Slowly but it is a start.

A/N: This one is for Naomi-chan203 success with your exams I'm thinking of you and sending my support.

* * *

(BSC 2 C15) C45 Albus tries to make another attempt.

It was nine o'clock in the evening when Daphne and Harry walked into the common room.

Hermione, Neville and Susan were already waiting for them in a corner. With a wave of his hand Neville asked them to join them.

When they were halfway down the common room, Ronald Weasley stood and walked up to Harry. "Potter" he sneered.

Harry looked at him and gave him a look that said, not now Ronald.

Daphne who had already walked further took Harry by the hand and tried to pull him along.

Harry hesitated for a moment but gave in and walked after her towards their friends.

Ron however had something else in mind, he stretched out his arm and grabbed Harry by the arm and turned him around with force.

Harry turned in to a human statue and looked at Ron with hatred in his eyes.

Ron had to swallow at first but quickly pulled himself together and looked defiantly at Harry.

"I have seen it for myself Potter. You have petrified that Colin Creevey Boy just like you have done to that Cat from Argus Filch. It was you who put the letters on the wall. You are the heir of Slytherin" Ron Sneered again.

Harry heard how Ron was shouting at him and did not know what to say. He could be the heir of Slytherin it was more than thousand years ago. But so could anyone else.

But then again it had been Daphne who had took the doubt from his mind. She was the one who had told him that Bogrod would have told him if he was the heir, But Bogrod had only told him that he was the heir of Godric Gryffindor.

Slowly Harry looked around the common room, almost everyone in the common room was looking at him in a way that they believed Ron and He could see it in all their faces.

It was now that Harry understood what was happening while many questions went through his mind, especially why everyone in the common room was looking at him with calculating eyes. It was the cold in those eyes that gave him a strange Feeling. With one look at Ron he walked away.

Ron was laughing like a cat that got the canary.

Harry Who did not like it just walked on and looked at his friends.

Neville and Susan had their eyes on the table. Hermione tried to look outside of the window but her eyes were not really looking. Only Daphne was the one who was looking straight at him.

Now it became deathly quiet around the table but also throughout the rest of the common room.

The portrait of the fat lady swung open and it were Fred and George who stepped through while they were looking around themselves looking for something or someone. When the saw Harry the stepped up to him and said.

"Harry how could you" Fred started  
"Not wait for us" George continued.  
"Before you again" Fred went on.  
"Petrified someone" George finished.

Harry and Daphne looked at the brothers in confusion.

Fred and George however just walked towards them while they were laughing.

"Harry we believe in you and not in what they are saying" George told him.

"And if you are the heir of Slytherin then we can win every Quidditch match we have from now on" added Fred.

With a little bow they said their goodbyes and went up to their sleeping quarters.

Harry again let his gaze fall on all his friends. "You are all believing in what Ron is saying aren't you" he asked with a little surprise in his voice. "You all believe that I'm the one who has done this don't you". Again Harry let his eyes rest on each of his friends.

They were all trying to avoid his look by looking the other way.

Daphne was the only one who was looking strangely at him.

"I don't believe this, I.. I thought you all were my friends" Harry stuttered while the tears were building in the corners of his eyes. Slowly and with shaky lags he turned around and walked up toward his sleeping dorm looking for his bed.

Ron who was sitting on his own bed just looked and laughed at him. "I told you" he said. "Just admit it you phony, you are the one who has done all of this and everybody is now laughing at you" Ron just smiled at Harry while he closed the curtains around his bed.

Harry sat down on his bed and started to think. Why was all of this happening to him, why was it always happening to him? Harry however did not see the light that appeared in the corner of the room.

_Meanwhile in the common room just after Harry had walked up the stairs._

Daphne looked on while Harry walked up the stairs, His eyes were looking at the ground and his look was one of sadness just like a beaten puppy who was looking for a place to hide. Slowly she looked at the wall and then back at her friends. With sadness she shook her head and looked penetrating at her friends.

Hermione who was now looking at her wanted to say something.

Daphne however stopped her before she could utter a word. With a deep sigh she wanted to walk away.

"But it can be the truth can't it".

She heard Susan say from behind her. Daphne turned around and looked with disbelieve in her eyes at her friends.

Daphne saw how Neville and Hermione were nodding in agreement.

Daphne looked at them in disbelieve and put her palms down on the table while she hung forward. "HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT" she shouted at them. "YOU ALL KNOW EXACTLY HOW HE IS HE WOULD GIVE HIS LIFE FOR EVERY ONE OF YOU". Daphne took a breath and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Was it not he who helped you on the train when you walked by our apartment while you were crying.

Hermione looked at Daphne and said something about Bella in a small voice.

Daphne however looked straight at her without blinking. "No, it was not Bella who asked you in to the cabin with us, it was Harry who told her to do it, it was Harry who protected you, Bella and me when Draco stood in front of our cabin door".

Hermione lowered her gaze and looked ashamed at the floor.

It was now that Daphne turned towards Neville and said. "And how could you. How could you be sitting there while it was you who said House Longbottom will always stand next to House Potter, that was a load of Hippogriff dung if you ask me" Daphne spat at him. "Was it not harry and Bella who saved you from your first flying lesson. Was it not Harry and Bella who put their own lives on the line just to save your sorry ass".

Neville was looking desperately for a way out of this but Daphne was on a role and ignored him completely and went on. "Was it not Harry who entered the dream of Bella to save you from the cruciatus curse you were under".

She again turned to look at the others. "Was it not Harry who gave you the order to help me, and was it not Harry who put the name of his own house on the line to save me from Slytherin".

Daphne who was now pacing left and right in front of the table was desperately trying to calm herself down. "And Merlin can only know how long it will take for Harry to put his life on the line to save you Susan. Oooo no wait he has done that already".

Now it was Susan who looked inquiringly at her.

"It was only a couple of months ago that he saved us all again from Voldemort. He had done it when he was only one and a have years old and just a couple of months ago when he was eleven he did it again" Daphne looked straight in the eyes of Susan.

She knew that she could hurt Susan with the words she was about to speak. But this was all for her Harry. Well maybe he wasn't her Harry but she would hold on to the words the sorting hat had spoken to her. She now knew that he was a lord over three houses so there was a chance she could be the lady of one of them.

Daphne again looked at Susan and went on. "I can still remember the stories my grandfather and father told me. I know that your aunt also told those stories to you, you remember those stories of how He Who Must Not Be Named killed for the fun of it, how he did not care where your blood came from but whether you followed him or not. If it wasn't for Harry we would still be living in time of war or we would be slaves for his beg and call".

It was now that Daphne turned around to the others who were still standing in the common room. There was disbelieve on their faces.

There was however a fifth year boy who said. "We have Albus Dumbledore here so why would we need that Potter brat".

That was exactly the wrong thing to say to Daphne at that moment. Daphne, who was already very pissed off, was now beyond mad. She walked over to the boy and looked him straight in the eye. "We have Albus Dumbledore here" she said provocative while she was poking him in the chest. "Yes then tell me where was your Albus Dumbledork when Harry was One and a half years old. Where was your Albus Dumbledork in the years of war we had before that. Where, tell me, where was your Albus Dumbledork when that troll came it to the school, the one who Quirrell set loose on the students. So tell me little boy where was your Albus Dumbledork when it was Harry and his friends who defeated it and where was Albus Dumbledork when Harry defeated Quirrell who was possessed by Voldemort, where was your DUMBLEDORK THEN" and she spat on the name of Albus.

With big steps Daphne walked towards the stairs and made her way up to the boys Dormitory. When she opened the door she could hear Ron Saying something. What he said she did not know nor did she care. She lifted her wand and pointed it at Ron. "One word Ron, just one word and I will curse you into oblivion".

Softly she opened the curtains from the four poster bed of Harry. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or if he was faking it. But if she was honest to herself it didn't matter to her. Slowly she crawled into the bed after she slipped into her pajamas which had been brought to her by a house elf. She thought that it had been Mini because that little house elf was always in tune with what was happening with and around her master. After she had slipped under the covers she crawled against Harry and whispered. "I believe you Harry and I know Bella does to".

While she was lying there she could hear harry sniffling just a little, she therefore knew that he was still awake. Everything that had just happened in the common room went through her mind. The only thing now left to do was either tell Harry about it or to let him rest for awhile. She pulled him closer and just lay there in silents. How long they had slept Daphne didn't know but that it was until early in the morning that was for sure, because from out of the blue Bella stood in front of his bad and was looking at them.

"So I'm away for just one night and you two are already sharing a bed together" Bella ask while she was smiling at them both.

Daphne was a little scared and immediately started to be remorseful to Bella.

Bella didn't want to hear any kind of remorse whatsoever; she did however wanted to know why she was sleeping with him.

Daphne looked questioningly at Bella. Just like Harry was doing at the same moment. Both of them couldn't see the difference.

Bella laughed out loud and told them that there was a very clear difference between the two. "Daphne that you are in one bed with Harry is not really a problem for me. You know it wasn't a problem when you both saved me in the forbidden forest last year. And if you were doing it behind my back you wouldn't have waited so long. So it's clear for me that there has to be another reason for you to be doing this and that is the reason I want to know" And Bella crawled under the covers on the others side into the bed next to Harry.

The first thing Bella did was telling them how she was cured end demonstrated it by wiggling her fingers from both of her hands. But she also told them that she had a terrible night.

Now it was Daphne's turn to tell Bella what had happened the night before after they had left the infirmary, Daphne was too late to grab the robe of Bella when she had finished her story. There was just enough time left for her and Harry to see how the door closed when Bella had gone through it.

Both of them looked at the other and at the same time they said. "I think we better go after her before she demolishes the entire great hall".

Harry Nodded and both of them hurried to pull their robes over their pyjamas while they were stumbling to get to the door.

While both of them ran into the great hall, breathing heavenly, they looked around to see if they could spot Bella anywhere, Daphne pointed ahead at the spot where she saw Bella standing by their friends.

Bella was waiving her hand around and shouting at them but the silent wall she had conjured around them kept the sound away. On the look on their faces they both could see they didn't like what Bella was screaming at them.

When Daphne and Harry were standing arm in arm by their friends, Bella took the other arm and looked at them.

Neville stood up straight and went to stand in front of Harry. With a little bow he said "I'm sorry my brother. I had to know better before I started to believe the stories they were telling around the school".

Hermione and Susan who were now standing beside him were nodding in agreement at what Neville was saying.

"So, that's much better" Bella told them while she was pulling Daphne and Harry away from them and outside the castle, leaving their friends standing there to think about what they had done.

Outside of the castle Bella turned to Daphne and ask. "Tell me Daphne what is more comfy his shoulder or his chest".

Daphne giggled and said. "I think I preferred his chest".

Now it was Bella who started to laugh. "I preferred his shoulder".

"Lady's I'm still here you know" Harry said while his head was turning a shade of red.

Both girls kissed him on the cheek which made him blush more and more.

During the week the lessons went on just like always, the deference now however was that everybody except the friends were throwing snide comments and remarks at Harry.

Only the lessons from Snape were as terrible as they always were. Mostly it was Harry who received the punishment from Snape but the last couple of weeks Bella got more and more of that treatment for herself.

That was why Bella and Harry grew more and more together.

Most of the time it was Daphne who kept things from getting out of hand by using her logic, Something that was found irritating by most of the teachers. Only Minerva took it with a smile.

One afternoon during the lunch in the great hall, Albus Dumbledore came walking up behind Harry and said. "Harry my boy, would you be able to come by my office later this afternoon".

Harry swallowed the food he had in his mouth and turned around slowly and looked into the eyes of Albus. "What is it you want me to do when I come to your Office, Albus" Harry replied.

Albus Dumbledore looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows when he heard Harry questioning him. "I asked if you could come by my office later this afternoon and Harry it's Professor Dumbledore or headmaster Dumbledore".

This was the answer that Harry expected. For a moment he thought about it and felt the hand of Daphne squeezing his leg to keep him calm.

Bella who was sitting on the other side of the table looked approvingly at Daphne.

Harry sighed before he gave his answer. "It's alright Albus then I heard it correctly the first time you asked me that question, however I will be there later this afternoon". Harry again turned around towards his food a continued eating.

Bella however kept her eye on the headmaster because Albus did not walk away.

With a small cough Albus again asked for the attention of Harry.

Harry again turned around and looked sternly at Albus. "O before I forget Albus It's Lord Potter/ Peverell or Gryffindor for you". It was the third time that Harry turned his back at Albus and continued to eat.

Albus could not help it but in a moment of weakness he went for his wand and pointed it at the back of Harry. The question however was if Albus would curse Harry or not. But the friends did not know that there was something else that kept Albus from throwing a curse at Harry.

Harry who did not know that Albus had pointed his wand directly at his back, didn't turn around or even glanced at Albus. His gaze was fixated on the other side of the table. There he saw the same light that he had seen in the infirmary, and it again came towards him.

Albus who had also seen the light turned on the spot and almost ran from the great hall.

The light went straight through Harry and it was again that he felt the warm feeling of a lady.

It was ten minutes later when Harry, Bella and Daphne walked out of the great hall. They were followed by their friends who had ones again become very close.

That afternoon Harry together with Daphne and Bella walked towards the office of Dumbledore. Both girls had decided to accompany him.

Bella had the feeling that the meeting between Albus and Harry could go good or really bad, only the good was something she doubt it very much. And with the bad feeling she had she and Daphne would need every trick the had to keep Harry as calm as they could.

After they had knocked on the door Albus had asked them to enter and with a jovial gesture of his hand he asked Bella and Daphne to leave them alone.

Daphne wanted to get up and leave the office but Bella had grabbed her arm and gestured her to stay. "Sorry Professor but I and Daphne will stay here if you don't mind".

Albus Dumbledore immediately began to change his tactics and said in a demanding tone. "I would love to be left alone with Harry. And therefore you two are not consent to stay".

Bella looked at him with many thoughts running through her mind.

Harry did nothing and just kept sitting there.

Bella who quickly looked at Harry knew that he was trying to remain calm, which at least was a good sign for her. It was also something that gave her the time to go through with what she wanted to say. "Professor we will remain with Harry or until you asked Professor McGonagall to come here. I'm absolutely positive that she would like to know what it is you wanted from Harry".

Now it was time for Albus to put things in the correct order. He did not tell Minerva that he was going to have a talk with Harry. He also knew that Harry or the two girls hadn't said anything to her or she would have been here with them.

He also knew that she was not within the castle walls at this moment. She and the other Lords and Representatives of the houses were at a meeting of the Wizengamot. He himself had to be there but told them an excuse that he had other things to do. Of course there was nothing he had to do, he only told that excuse to have a talk with Harry without Minerva there, only to get Harry to listen to him.

Then there was the fact that he was a master of Legilimens, a trade he thought to Severus who was the only one who knew that Albus had that ability. (That was what he thought).

While Albus was looking at the three friends he folded his hand under his chin. Now who would be the first one by whom he would look into the mind? His first choice was Harry. With a silent spell he went into the mind of Harry.

_**Albus landed on a gray street. In front of him he could see a big black hole. That would be the hole where the horcrux of Voldemort in Harry's head would be. The one thing he would keep a secret for as long as he could. Behind him he saw a seamlessly endless street with the same house over and over again. It also looked like everything was death or dying.**_

_**The first thing he thought was that Harry had some lessons in Occlumency and this would be his security wall.**_

_**At one of the houses he stopped and went inside. There was a long hallway with a endless amount of stairs. Under those stairs he could she cupboards. In a room opposite of one of those cupboards he could see a fat man swinging a belt above his head.**_

_**According to Albus it must be an amusing story because the fat guy was laughing although he could not hear a thing that was said.**_

_**He knew that he had been in Harry's mind for awhile now and that he had to return. So with one look around he left Harry's mind.**_

Albus blinked a couple of times and said. "Okay it's alright you two can stay here". Again he looked at Harry. "Harry" Albus asked. "I wanted to know what you were going to do at Christmas, are you going to stay at the castle or are you going back to your aunt".

It was the one question Harry had not expected, it surprised him and he had to blink when he heard it. "Albus I'm going to go to my castle, and I'm going to do that with Bella and my grandmother". Harry told him with a forced smile on his face.

This was exactly what Albus wanted to hear. Now he had the reason to get Harry back under his control. "Ah but Harry, you know that your grandmother has her responsibilities at the school. There for it is requite of her to be at the school for everyday of the holiday".

Harry nodded in agreement and listened to where the headmaster was going.

"So when your grandmother is at the school for most of those days, and you yourself are not. Then it means that your grandmother is negligent in her doings, or in other words she is neglecting you".

Harry heard the words Dumbledore was saying and immediately felt two hands, one from Bella and the other from Daphne pressing down on his knees. He did not know if they realised that the anger that was bottling up inside of him was flowing away when they did that. But the thought alone that Albus was accusing his grandmother of neglecting him was beyond him.

With all the power that Harry had within himself he forced himself to say in a polite voice. "Albus, first of all, it's none of your business how my grandmother is raising me. And secondly I don't think you can speak about neglecting, because you yourself know everything about how it's done.

This was something Albus didn't liked that much. Everything he had done was for the greater good, something Harry doesn't know anything about or could ever understand. Albus regrouped himself but went on extremely irritated. "Harry, it's like this. Your guardian has to be there when ever you need him or her. If the guardian has other responsibilities then he or she has to make sure that you are cared for. So with your grandmother here, it means that she is neglecting you".

It was again that Harry had to bite down on his teeth to remain calm. This was the second time that Albus Dumbledork had accused his grandmother of neglecting him. "ALBUS" Harry snapped. "This is the second time that you have insulted my grandmother".

Harry held his tong to bite back the words he wanted to say a thought about what Daphne had said to him. (Shouting in anger will only make you say things you don't want to say, so better to take e moment to think and then reply. Was what she had said?) "I don't know why I'm telling you this, because to be clear it is none of you business. Bud every minute that my grandmother is here in the castle, I myself and Bella here will be under the supervision f Arabella Figg. And as you can remember from my parents will she has obtained a little house on my estate".

This had been the one thing Albus had forgotten. He knew that Arabella would be living with Harry. He also knew that she wasn't living in that little home but with him and his grandmother in the castle. So his arguments about Harry being neglected by Minerva had no ground at all.

The more Albus thought about it the more irritated he became, he had to do something to prove that Harry would be better with him than with Arabella. "Ah bud Harry you have to remember that Arabella Figg is a mere squib, she will be no help at all when you are under attack by something or someone".

Now Albus had done it. Harry was looking at him strangely bud didn't say a single word.

No it was Bella who jumped up and pointed her finger straight at the nose of Albus Dumbledore. "Who do you think you are you old goat. My mother has done more for Harry than you or anybody else has ever done".

Albus pushed himself back into his chair. In his irritation he had forgotten that Bella was also in his office.

Bella was far from finished with her tirade and went on. "We all know exactly what happened to Harry in the time he was with those muggles. We also know that my mother has asked and begged you to look at the way Harry was being treated. Bud NOOO the great Albus Dumbledore was too good to listen to a squib. If you had listened to my mother then everything would have been completely different. Harry wouldn't have had as many beatings as he did and wouldn't have been as scared as he sometimes is so for your information Albus Dumbledore. It was my mother Arabella Figg the squib who has done more for Harry then which wizard or witch in this world".

"That's more than enough young Lady" Albus yelled from the top of his lungs. With pure anger in his eyes he looked into the eyes of Bella said his spell and entered her thoughts.

_**Albus found himself in a room. He didn't know where he was but could see many different doors along the wall. Behind the first door there was a brick wall, the same wall that was behind door number two and three. He instantly knew that this Bella knew something about Occlumency, she has to be a natural, And jet she was so young.**_

_**He had only seen this one's before. That had been in Bellatrix Black, too bad he could not remember what form her mind scape had. He silently thanked Merlin that this Bella could never be her daughter and to his relief it was not the daughter of Andromeda Tonks. Two of them in the corner of Harry would be a disaster for him.**_

_**Looking along the wall of her mind scape he knew that this was e very special case. Slowly he walked along the doors when he heard a voice.**_

_**"What are you doing in my head? I cannot remember inviting you so please get out of my head".**_

_**Albus knew that it was Bella whose voice sounded from above him. Bud in his mind an eleven year old girl could do nothing to a master like himself. Slowly he walked on to the next door end tried to open it. He could see something behind it but more than that he could not see. The door just wouldn't open further than a little bit.**_

_**Again the voice of Bella sounded from above, and this time with a lot of hatred.**_

_**"I HAVE ASKED YOU FRIENDLY TO LEAVE MY HEAD. YOU HOWEVER DID NOT LISTEN, THERE FOR I"M GOING TO REMOVE YOU MYSELF".**_

_**Albus smiled a little. He was not going to leave her head; he was however wondering what she was planning to do to get him out of her head. Albus walked on and was looking for another door when he heard a familiar voice behind him.**_

_**"ALBUS, Bella has asked you to get out of her head".**_

_**Albus was startled and looked behind him. There in front of him stood none other than Harry Potter with his wand pointed towards him ready to curse him.**_

_**Albus placed his hands over his pockets but he could not find his own wand so he was weaker than Harry who was just standing there. So the choice he had to make was simple and he lifted the spell. **_

Albus who came back to himself looked a little dazed around him.

Bella was sitting in front of him with her eyes open but was looking at nothing particular, Harry was sitting next to her and had his eyes closed.

Daphne however stood in front of his desk and pointed her wand between his eyes while she was warning him to not try anything.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Bella. His eyes turned hard when he looked at Albus and immediately pulled his wand and pointed it between the eyes of Albus.

Bella looked at Harry when she stood up and walked to the door and was followed by Daphne.

"Albus" Harry said while he started to walk over to where Bella was standing. "You do not have the right to enter the head of Bella; I can assure you that my head of house will hear about this so she can notify the others".

Albus became angrier with every minute that passed. "Now you listen here Harry Potter. I want you to return to your aunt and uncle. I know for a fact that that will be the best for you and if you don't listen to me than I will take care of it myself. Or my name is not Albus Dumbledore".

Harry was stunt with what Albus had said, he wanted to say something back but unfortunately for him Albus waived with his hand, and before they knew it all three of them were standing outside in front of his office.

Bella who was the first to recover from the shock, pulled Harry and Daphne along towards the office of aunt Mini.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. See you again in two weeks.


	46. (BSC 2 C16) C46 Christmas in Potter cast

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine; this is a story of a fan.  
Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

(BSC 2 C16) C46 Christmas in Potter castle 1.

Albus was sitting in his office just thinking hard about what had happened only a few minutes ago. He never expected that Bella was able to let Harry appear in her mind just so that he could help her out.

He wasn't mad about it bud he realized that he would have to deal with Minerva when she heard about it. And the one thing he was sure about was that she was no longer his friend. He realized that she had become very protective of Harry, bud why that was he did not know.

He now knew he had to do something. He had to find a way to get Harry back and under his control. The longer he thought about the more he knew he had to do something with Molly and Lucius. There were the only two who were easy enough to be manipulated by him. The one thing he had to do was be very firm with Harry, maybe he had to use a little force. That way Harry would know to listen to him.

Then again he also had to be a hero to him. Harry had to see him as his rescuer, the one he could look up to the one that would always have his best welfare at hart. But the question was how to do it.

*#*

While Albus was thinking, Bella Daphne en Harry were walking back to their common room. They had just been to the office of Minerva who had returned from the Wizengamot session from earlier that day and told her the whole story.

That she would be mad was something that was for sure and something they had suspected from her, but her doing nothing about it was something they didn't understand. She did tell them that although he had threatened them and that there was nothing she could do, it was their word against that of his. Sure she believed them but who else would was her argument.

The one thing she did promise them was to talk to the others about it, you could never know what they know or what they could think of.

If you would asked them later about it, they would admit that they were disappointed at how Minerva had reacted. However they themselves could also think of nothing they could do about it.

*#*

Later that night Minerva was walking her rounds through the castle. Her mind was on the fact that Albus knew Legilimens and that he was using it on her lions. She now knew that she had to talk to Pomona sprout and Filius Flitwick about it, because there Ravens and Badgers were in the same boat as her Lions.

The Snakes however were a different thing. She was sure that half of them were helped by Severus. The other have the ones from the neutral families, they were the one in danger if she would act on what her grandson had told her.

It was while she was walking through the seventh floor corridors when she encountered Albus Dumbledore. She stopped in her tracks and just looked at him.

Albus who saw her now was looking for a way to get out but the only way was back and he knew she would be following him if he did, so better to get it over with than to run away.

Minerva just looked at him. The anger she was feeling was slowly rising up in her chest. With small steps she walked up to him and took her wand out of her pocket. What she was going to do she didn't know but she would do whatever it was that came to mind.

With a raised wand she stepped in front of Albus. "ALBUS" she snapped. "I have just heard what you did to my grandson and his friends. Now I know that you know that there is no way to prove what you have done. However I'm telling you this, I believe every word my grandson and his friends have told me. So if I ever hear that you try to read their minds one more time, there won't be enough house elves to put you back together. Do I make myself clear".

"Minerva I assure you".

"ALBUS I ASKED DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR".

"Yes Minerva you did but".

Minerva turned on her heals and walked away leaving a flabbergasted Albus behind her.

*#*

The last few weeks of the semester were coming along quietly. Everyone began to look forward to the Christmas break. However there still was that little payback they had to do on one Ronald Weasley. They were still thinking about what to do to him but they would do something that was for sure.

Albus Dumbledore had tried on several occasions to talk to Harry. But every time he came near them. Harry and his friends just turned their back on him and walked away. The more they did that the more Albus wanted to get Harry back under his control and the more dangerous his plans became. He was clad that he had a meeting plant with Molly and Lucius for that afternoon.

The more time went by the more Gilderoy Lockhart stayed out of site. Every time he saw Harry or one of his friends he tried to hide behind someone else or just ran away with his tail between his legs.

It was on one evening that Harry collected his friends around him and told them that he together with Bella, his grandmother and Arabella had decided to invite them all for Christmas in his castle. They did however had to go to Isabella and David first before they could go to the Potter Castle.

Time went by and it was the last day of school, only one more night to go before they were going back home for their holiday. Most of their house mates were just sitting around while Harry and his friends were packing their trunks.

Daphne and Harry were the first to be ready. They were the ones that were most organised, Daphne because it was her nature and Harry because he was raised that way.

Hermione and Susan were the next to follow. Neville and Bella were not that fast. They were messy and just tried to pile everything into their trunks. Susan and Hermione were helping them bud they still couldn't get everything into Bella's Trunk. "Harryyyy, do you think I can put some little things in your trunk because I don't have enough room in mine".

Harry heard Bella calling and nodded absentmindedly. Therefore it was then minutes later that he and Neville were sitting on top of his trunk, so that Bella could lock it under their weight. How she had gathered all this stuff he would never know and would remain a mystery for a very long time.

After many huffs and puffs they got their trunks in the common room so that the house elves from Harry could pop them away and back to Potter castle. Now the only thing left was breakfast and then they were on their way to the Hogwarts express to get them home.

*#*

It was early the next morning that the friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They all wanted to sleep in but the noise the others were making by packing their trunks had drove them out of the common room. The only strange thing was that Daphne walked over to a Slytherin girl and pulled her into an empty classroom, a thing that she would be repeating with the twins only about twenty minutes later. When she came back she had a smile on her face and only told them to not sit near Ron.

Bella who saw the whole thing was just looking at the twins when Ron entered the great hall. She did not know who did it but she saw how Fred. At least she thought it was Fred put a little potion into the goblet of Ron. "What did you let them put into the drink of Ron" Bella whispered to Daphne who was sitting next to her.

Daphne just smiled. "Just watch".

Ron did what he always did and filled up his plate with a mountain of food.

Bella and Daphne who were looking at him shivered in disgust when they saw how he was stuffing his mouth full of bacon and eggs while he was trying to stuff a sausage with his other hand between his teeth.

When he started to choke Daphne knew her plan would not fail.

Ron grabbed his goblet and started to swallow hard in an attempt to clear his mouth.

Within minutes Ron was covered in fur. His fur grow longer and longer. Ron was looking around him afraid of what was about to happen when he started to tremble. Suddenly there was a pop and Ron exploded into a ball of fur. He was spreading hairs all over the place and into the food of the people around him to start all over again.

When they heard a scream coming from the Slytherin Table they could see that Draco was going through the same fate as Ron was. And then to think it would last seven days and it would always happen when they would take a drink.

*#*

The journey back was quiet and peaceful. Both Ronald and Malfoy had stayed at Hogwarts so they didn't come by to bother them, even Crabbe and Goyle stayed away. So they finely had a train ride full of fun and happiness.

It was far beyond noon when they arrived at the platform of nine and three quarters. Harry knew he was with his family but something deep inside him made him afraid of what was to come. He looked around himself looking for something Albus might have done. He didn't know what but his uncle or someone else could be there to do something to him. Fortunately for him he saw Davis and Isabella standing at the end of the platform. The next thing he knew he was laying on his back looking up to the roof of the station.

"Hi Harry nice of you to let us stay at Potter castle with Christmas we are going to have so much fun".

Harry blinked and looked into two very bright blue eyes; a small smile appeared onto his face. "HI Astoria nice to see you to".

After Astoria stood up Harry was helped on his feet by Isabella and taken into a hug. There was only one word for Harry to describe his feeling. He had never been held in a hug by his aunt Petunia, he had often saw her doing it by Dudley and always wondered what it would feel like being held like that and this time he was held by Isabella in a way he had always wondered about.

He did not know why he said what he said, or if had even thought about it before he had said it bud the hug felt so good so full of love it completely overwhelmed him. He closed his arms around the waist of Isabella and Said. "Thanks Mum".

Daphne was looking at him with big eyes just like Astoria was.

Bella on the other hand had a smile on her face.

Isabella took both of Harry's cheeks into her hands and pulled his face a little up so she could kiss his forehead.

Astoria wanted to ask why it was that Harry was calling her mother mom.

Bud Daphne was way ahead of her and stomped on her toes.

Astoria screamed a little and looked angrily at her sister but said nothing while she was rubbing her toes.

Bella took the hand of Daphne and just looked at her. They didn't have to say a word to each other because they both knew how important this was for Harry.

Harry himself had mixed feelings about what he had done. He had called Isabella mum but his real mother was at Potter castle. He was going to see her later and what was he suppose to tell her.

That afternoon they were telling David and Isabella all about what had happened at Hogwarts, why Harry was calling Albus by his first name, and about a thing that was Petrifying people in the school.

Isabella did not know if it was such a good idea for Harry to aggravate Albus in that way but said nothing about it.

David was just laughing hard and yelling that he liked it.

It was just after supper time when Minerva came to get Bella and Harry. She thanked Isabella and David for taking care of them and wanted to go home immediately because she was very tired and wanted to sit down.

Isabella took Harry into the kitchen before they could go. "Harry listen to me. I know that you are doubting yourself about what you have done, and you know I can feel it. Bud I would feel honored if you would call me mom. I also know that you want to talk to your mother about it but I tell you that I didn't mind it.

Harry looked Isabella right in the eyes. He could clearly see that she mend every word and she really didn't mind it at all. But however he liked the hug he still kept thinking about his mother. How could he call another lady mum? He still had his own mother, sure she was a painting but she was his mother. Then there was that hug he got from Isabella. It had been such a good feeling. With tears building in the corners of his eyes he thought about his father and mother.

**_This was something he could never ever do with them._****_  
**This was something he could blame Voldemort for.**  
**There was so much he had missed.**  
**There had never been a Christmas with his parents.**  
**Never a hug from his mother,**  
**and never en kiss on his forehead from his father.**  
**His father that would never tug him in at night,**  
**or his mother that would never look under his bed for a ghost.**  
**No he had an aunt that would push him instead of a hug,**  
**an aunt that would hit him instead of a kiss.**  
**He had a Christmas alone in the bushes.**  
**And the tug me in was a shove in the cupboard.**  
**He wasn't afraid of ghost.**  
**He was afraid of his Uncle.**_**

**_He would never have a mother or father's day,_****_  
**the only thing he could do was go to their graves.**  
**Then to think he never knew they had been buried.**  
**But on the second day of Christmas he would go there,**  
**for the first time in his life he would be able to show his respect.**_**

He gave Isabella another hug and left for his castle.

The first thing Bella did when they arrived in the castle was running to her mother and embracing her in a hug of her own. "Mum it's so good to see you again, isn't that great Harry". She called over her shoulder.

Harry nodded and was laughing broadly. With lead in his shoes he walked over to the painting where his mother and father were waiting for him. While he was walking over to them the tears were again building in the corners of his eyes. At the moment he saw his mother the words came flowing out of his mouth. He told the how he was feeling and what he had done. When he was finished he told them how sorry he was and asked them for forgiveness.

Lilly just smiled a little and told him that she wasn't mad but happy.

Harry did not understand it and he didn't want to understand it because according to him, it was wrong. He again told them with tears in his eyes.

Lilly smiled again and told him to come and sit at the foot of the painting. She herself sat down at the bottom and looked at him with a little sorrow in her eyes. "Harry you know that I'm your mother, but I'm also just a painting. There is so much I want to do for you but the only thing I can do is talk to you and give you advice. Just like it's the only thing your dad can do. Isabella can do so much more than I can. And if you want to call her mum it is Alright with me and I will ask her to hug you twice as long just for me. Just remember sweetheart your father and I will love you just as much.

James was standing behind his wife and just nodded.

*#*

_That night Isabella sat with her Husband David on the couch._

Isabella was sitting next to David and looked at him very intently. She doubted if she should tell him about Harry or if she would keep it to herself.

David could clearly see that his wife was thinking about something. He knew something had happened on the platform. It was something he had missed. So he took her hand. "Honey you can't bottle it up inside of you. You have to talk about it or it will eat you up".

Isabella smiled at him. "You are right Honey" Isabella said. "You know that I hugged Bella and harry at the platform. Well when I hugged Harry I could feel that it was his first real hug".

"What do you mean it was his first hug".

"When he hugged me I could feel his feelings. You know they are like a open book to me and you also know how his childhood was like. Well I could feel that, that thing he called an aunt never hugged him like that I even doubt if she ever hug him at all. He got so wrapped up in the hug that he called me his mum. It was not long after that, that he started to doubt himself".

David had a thoughtful look but didn't say a thing.

"I know that it don't mean much to me but for him it was everything until he started to think about Lily and I could feel that it hurt him a lot. I think he is scared that he is doing wrong by his mother. But it might be a little selfish of myself, but I liked it when he called me his mum" Isabella sighed and lay her head on his shoulder.

David kept looking at his wife and thought about she had said. "I think that you must let Harry choose and I think that I know why he did react the way he reacted".

This time it was Isabella who looked at him.

David smiled. "We are the first real Family he has ever seen. Merlin can only wonder what for a example he would have if we were all like that uncle and aunt of his" And David had to again think a little. "Honey I can only tell you" and again he had to think. "That the best thing you can do is talk to Lily about it. I think she will put Harry at ease tonight and that could only help you both in the long run".

Isabella nodded in his neck and snuggled closer to him.

The next day Isabella couldn't take it any longer. She had to go and see Harry so she did what every mother does when she wants something to happen. "Daphne didn't you wanted to go to Harry today".

"Heeuuu, Did I say that",

Isabella Smiled. "Yes you did Honey" She said very confidently with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Okay mom but I think it was Astoria who asked you. But I like to go".

YES Isabella screamed in her mind.

It was an hour later that Isabella was sitting next to the painting of Lily and James. She had run into Harry when she had come in and could feel that everything was good. After a conversation with Lily and James she knew that everything was okay. The only thing left now was for Harry to decide what he was going to do".

While she was drinking her thee she was thinking about the day before. How differed it could be if Harry had been placed by them after Lily and James had died. He would not have gone through the misery he did and a small tear rolled over her cheek.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't know that she was crying until she felt the finger of Harry rubbing her tear away.

"Isabella you do not have to cry for me, I'm happy now. I have a grandmother, a little sister and the best friends I can have and best of all I have a second mother who will love me. So thank you Mum". Harry looked at her with a smile.

Isabella could not hold herself back any longer and hugged him close to her. Behind her she could hear a little sniff.

Lilly was looking at her son and hid her head in the neck of James. She was happy for her son but she would have loved to give him that hug.

*#*

The days before everyone would come to the potter Castle were coming along quietly. Tonks came by every single day to give him and Bella lessons in dueling. The spells she instructed them were simple. But they were picking them up in a very fast way she had seldom seen.

Arabella was teaching them potions because they were learning nothing from Severus.

Daphne and Astoria were there every day and were taking the lessons with them. Astoria could not join them with the spell work but she could join in when Arabella taught them about potions.

Two times a week they would practice their Quidditch. On those days Susan and Neville were there to join them.

Hermione could not be there, She had Muggle parents and could not come by so easily. Bud she would be there at Christmas.

Harry did invite her parents but Hermione had told him that she would come alone. He had a feeling that she was embarrass about her parents but he would talk to her about that when he had the time.

The day before Christmas, they were back at Diagon alley. It was that time of year when they had to buy presents for everyone and just like the year before they were walking along in groups. In this way they could switch in an hour and buy presents for the others.

Harry did had a list which had only took him a hour to buy. Bella on the other hand needed more time just like Astoria and Daphne, Daphne because she couldn't decide what to buy and Astoria because she was hanging on Harry's arm and wanted to stay there longer.

Bella took it with a laugh but Daphne became jealous when she saw her sister hanging on the arm of Harry. She could not help it and did not want it but it was happening.

Her mother Isabella felt the feelings her daughter was having and took her a little away from the others. By a window from a store she wanted to say something but Daphne was beating her to it.

"Yes I know mum. I just can't help it. I want to walk next to Harry. I want to be the one hanging on his arm and yes I'm Jealous and no I'm not going to say anything or do anything about it. Astoria can walk next to him and I will let her".  
In a small voice she said "I'm sorry mom it's just that I'm in love with Harry".

Isabella looked shocked at her daughter. She knew that Daphne was in love with Harry because she could feel it. And she also knew that Harry had feelings for her daughter. The trouble however was that Harry had more feelings for Bella. And internally she was afraid that if Harry had to decide who to take he would go for Bella. She did not know how to tell this to Daphne.

Isabella looked into the eyes of her daughter. She was just about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A little irritated she looked around and saw Bella standing there.

Bella looked at her with a friendly smile and turned her eyes to Daphne.

Before Isabella knew what was happening, Bella had taken Daphne into a hug. "Daphne I'm also a little Jealous and I understand what you are thinking and I tell you this. Harry has to choose both of us or he will get none of us".

Isabella heard every word Bella had said and could not help herself to ask her about it. It was when Daphne told her what the sorting hat had told her that Harry would be a Lord of two houses. And because of that he would be able to merry two women she knew what she mend.

It was when Daphne and Bella, walked away that she had to swallow the lump she had in her throat . She knew that Harry was a Lord over three houses, would this mean he had to merry three times. Could she allow her daughter to share her man with more than just Bella and why did she think it was a good thing when she thought about Bella bud not when there could be a third person in the mix.

After a short meal in the leaky cauldron they all went back to Potter castle. There Harry and Bella would escorted their guests to their bedrooms.

Astoria didn't want any of that and was trying to pull harry to the swimming pool, while she was looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

It was a lovely afternoon that they all had together. So now and then Harry called Isabella mum but for the most of the time it was just Isabella.

And still every time Harry called her Mum, her hart would skip a beat from happiness.

In Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"I know it is on short nodes but I hope that everybody is ready. You all know that we have to get harry back to our side. If we cannot make that happened then we could lose one of the best chances we can get. So you are all here to go over the plan one more time. You have the bag and you will be handling the weapon".

Everyone who was standing in the office was just nodding and walked towards the fireplace, the flames became green and one after the other disappeared into the flames.

Just as the last of the green flames died out the door of the office opened.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the office and was followed by Minerva.

Minerva, who had just seen how the last of the green flames died out, immediately asked who had been in the office.

Albus said that he didn't know. But his answer was very fast like he was expecting the question.

Minerva could not help in but she immediately got a stressed feeling. And while it was Christmas she had to be there about school work. It was a conversation that would take about an hour and it started to look like it would be a very long hour.

_Her mind was no longer at the meeting but at the fireplace. She wanted to know who it was that had left the office. Her feelings were telling her that Albus knew more about it then that he was saying. And everything about the situation told her that there was something about to happen to her Cub. She didn't know why bet all her alarm bells were telling her to go to Potter Castle._

_Back in Potters Castle._

The whole family was sitting in the room with the portrait of Lily and James when Minerva came storming in, her eyes went from Isabella to David and slowly to everyone in the room.

It was at the portrait of Lily and James that she saw Harry sitting there on the ground, he was playing snap poker with his friends.

Arabella was sitting next to them and wanted to say something to Minerva.

Minerva ignored her and almost ran at Harry. With maybe to much force she pulled harry from the floor and pulled him in a bone breaking hug.

Lily wanted to say something to her mother when she saw how she ran at harry then she saw her mother's eyes and she held her tong.

They all let it go on for a moment ant saw how Grandmother was hugging her grandson as if life depended on it. Until she put her grandson down and dried her tears with her left hand while she started to explain why she did what she had done.

David was the first to walk to the fireplace when Minerva finished her story. He put his head into the fire with the help of flue powder. It was a minute later that he game up out of the fire and said that Augusta en Amelia would be stopping by tomorrow and the would be bringing Susan and Neville along.

The next day was the day that Minerva had to repeat her story from what she had witnessed in the office of Albus Dumbledore. It was now that Bella, Daphne and Harry had to tell them what happened to them when they were in the office.

Amelia was writing it all down on her trusted notepad and was gathering her evidence for the case she would be having against Albus, unfortunately if thinks would go on like they were going now the case may be shifted to another date, just like the case against Cornelius did, that one would now be held at the end of the year.

What was disturbing was that there was a student that was petrified and that Albus as the headmaster didn't do anything about it.

Arabella had stood up have way through the story and walked towards the Library. Everyone had looked at her when she walked away but had said nothing.

It took Arabella more than forty minutes to find the book she was looking for, before she came back. In her hand she had a very old book with a drawing of snakes all over the cover.

While she took a seat at the table she opened the book and motioned everybody to come and stand around her.

"MINI, MAXI" Arabella called out.

Two little house elves appeared in front of her and looked at her questioningly.

"Mini would you be so kind to make us a big pot of tea, and Maxi could you be so kind to get Poppy and Pomona sprout here" Arabella told the house elves.

The two house elves disappeared and she now looked at Harry. "Sorry Harry for using your house elves like that but I had to and will explain it in a moment".

Harry looked at her and told her. "Arabella this is your home now just like it is the home of Bella, so it's okay for you to use my house elves because they are your house elves to. So there is nothing for you to be sorry about.

"Thank you Harry" Was her simple answer.

There was a pop and Maxi stood in the middle of the room with Poppy at one hand and a disoriented Pomona sprout in the other.

Poppy who had been whisked away more than one time took a good look at Harry and planted herself in a chair with a cup of tea, just waiting for what she was about to hear.

Arabella cleared her throat and took a good look around the room. "I know exactly what the monster in the castle is".

Everybody was looking perplexed and expectantly at Arabella.

Arabella smiled and said. "The monster in the castle is a Basilisk; it's the king of snakes. He can kill a person with a single look or petrified them when they see his reflection.

Arabella heard the others taking a breath of air but kept looking at Harry.

Harry didn't know why she was looking at him or what she mend by it.

"Harry don't you remember, you were together with that whale of a, you know who I mean. Well you were at the zoo".

Harry nodded and got a shiver when he thought about it.

"Yes Harry, It was there when you talked to a Snake for the first time and a Basilisk is a Snake Harry. So that's the reason why you can hear a voice that no one else can hear. But don't thing that you are going dark, because people will tell you that you are. Talking to snakes is a rear but precious gift which not many people have, and it has nothing to do with becoming a dark Lord" Arabella told him.

When the others heard what Arabella was telling Harry, they all looked strangely at him.

Harry Immediately took a couple of steps backwards when he saw them looking at him.

Bella who could clearly see how they all were looking at Harry, went and stand in front of him and was followed by Daphne.

"Don't you all dare to judge my son by looking at him like that" Isabella screamed at them."I know for a fact that he is not the only one in the family that can talk to a snake am I right Lilly".

"Yes you are Isabella and it's exactly the reason why I never told anybody that I could do that. You are already judging our son by a gift he has and not by the person he is".

David looked down in shame and after awhile he asked. "So Harry you can talk to snakes. That means that you are a Parselmouth, that's a very rear gift Harry".

Minerva was as focused as always and brought everyone back to the topic at hand. "Okay we all know that the monster in the chamber is a Basilisk and that Harry can hear him. We also know that it has been living in the chamber for a thousand years. But the question is what can we do about it, because we all know that Albus doesn't share what he knows. And especially what can we do about Collin and the cat".

"Mandrake" was the simple answer Arabella gave them all. "Pomona sprout, are you growing any of them in the greenhouses this year".

Pomona sprout nodded at Arabella "Yes, as a matter affect I am, I had to, Albus especially ordered me to do it. The only problem is that they are not fully grown and that will happen at the end of the year".

Arabella again look around the room and walked over to Poppy. While she was standing next to Poppy she wrote something on a piece of paper which she gave to Poppy, while she whispered something in her ear.

Poppy gave her a nod and took Pomona sprout by the hand and told her they had to go and immediately promised her she would tell her everything when they were back at the castle.

Pomona sprout who still didn't exactly know what it was all about just walked after her when she disappeared into the fireplace.

Arabella went back to her seat and waited until the others had retaken their seat. "We now know that Albus knows about the existent s of the Basilisk. We now know this because Pomona sprout is growing Mandrake in the greenhouse".

Arabella could clearly see that everyone was now connecting the dots so to say and knew that what she was saying was right.

"Now the thing is, that Albus doesn't know that Harry is a Parselmouth. It's something we have to keep a secret especially from him. Now the good part is that I myself do have Mandragoras in my greenhouse, which will be fully grown at the end of the month".

Amelia stood and immediately wanted to go to the school and give Albus a piece of her mind.

Isabella stopped her just before she could enter the fire place and shook her head no.

"But Albus is planning something, Maybe that is what those people in his office were all about and I want to protect my Susan" Amelia almost screamed.

They all understood what Amelia was talking about but knew that they had to wait before they could give it to him.

A/N: This was it for this week. See you all again in two weeks.  
Gr. Winmau.


	47. (BSC 2 C17) C47 Christmas in Potter cast

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They are appreciated and they are helping me to do more.  
A/N: Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C17) C47 Christmas in Potter castle 2. The pain and misery is repeating itself.

Everyone was still sitting around the table. Amelia who sat at one end of that table was sulking and Susan was trying to keep her calm.

David who was sitting at the other end of that table kept staring at Harry, Something inside him wanted to ask something from Harry, but he just didn't know if he could ask it. With another look at Harry he took the plunge and went for it. "Harry do you think it's possible for me to hear how it sounds like when you talk to a snake".

Harry looked at him and thought about it for a moment. He did not know why David wanted it. He just couldn't figure out if David wanted to hear it out of curiosity or if he wanted to be sure he was not another dark Lord in the making.

"Do it Harry, its only curiosity" Isabella told him from his side.

Harry again looked at him and nodded. He wanted to say that he didn't have a snake, when his grandmother conjured one for him.

"Serpensortia" she said and a snake appeared Just in front of David.

Just in front of the feet of David lay a little snake that was looking around himself in wonder and a little fear.

_Harry was now standing behind the snake and started to talk to it. ~Howsss isss yousss ~_

_~Yousss isss speasskerss allsss goosss Wellss massterss~_

_~Willsss yousss gosss sssissttss oosss sshhiss lapsss offss thasss massnnss~._

The snake started to crawl slowly onto the lap of David.

David had heard Harry Hissing at the Snake but could not understand a word he was saying. But it sounded creepy to him and his instinct told him to run and to run like hell.

The snake slowly crawled from the back side of his leg to the front and up to his lap.

David kept looking at the snake and his face started to turn into one of fright.

The snake had crawled onto the lap of David and crawled in to a ball.

David remained as still as he could, he was frightened by the snake and didn't want to show it.

All the others were watching him and started to laugh. It was also at that moment that Minerva vanished the snake from his lap and was just in time before the next guest arrived.

The flames in the fire place turned green and Tonks appeared skidding across the floor. She grumbled that she hated floo travelling and that she didn't understand why they did it anyway. "Hi dear brother of my" Tonks said while she got back upon her feet and spotted Harry.

Just one step behind Tonks, Andromeda appeared in the fireplace and stepped out of it with grace.

Now that everybody was in the castle, the holiday festivities could finally begin. The only one who wasn't there was Hermione but she would be arriving later that evening.

Tonks however had other plans. During her Auror training she had learned something new and wanted to show it to everybody. So before anyone could react they were taken along to the dueling chamber that was in the basements of the castle.

David who as an ex Auror went through a lot, volunteered to duel with her. He told the others he could stay in shape that way .

All the others went to stand at one side of the room to watch the duel. Minerva conjured an invisible wall where they could stand behind to watch the duel in safety.

Harry and Bella who thought that dueling was the best stood and waited in excitement at what was to come, because they had only heard of a duel but never saw one for real.

"Okay David you are playing a death eater and I will be the boy who lived". Tonks told David with a smile. While she was changing herself into the spitting image of Harry,

Harry looked at her and his eyes became bigger and bigger. His mouth was hanging open in wonder and astonishment, while the others were laughing.

"Aahh, why do I always have to play the death eater? I want to be the boy who lived" David said with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip sticking out a little bit.

I don't know David, don't you think that the classes are more my style and I can do the". Tonks was have way through her sentence when she was interrupted by David.

"Stupefy".

Tonks was just in time to jump to the side and away from the incoming curse.

"You have to remember Tonks that a Death eater never plays fair. They will always attack when you are not looking" David told her quietly.

Tonks nodded and said to herself. "Damn that was the first rule mad eye taught us, he is going to kill me if he ever hears about this".

"Stupefy" David send another curse at Tonks while she was talking to herself. And immediately send a Reducto after that one.

Tonks jumped away from the first one and threw up a protection shield to protect herself from the second one. From out of her pocket she took a hand full of dice and threw them on the floor between her and David.

David saw what she did and immediately knew what she was going to do. He himself had the same lessons when he was in the auror academy, so he was on his guard.

Tonks send a Bombarda at David, which he dodged easily.

Harry and Bella were looking at the duel and could see that it could go either way. Tonks was not as good as David but she was young and much faster than David was and that could make the difference if the duel would go on for awhile.

Tonks send a tickle jinx at David.

David looked at the first jinx bud didn't remember it. He stepped out of the way and looked at it as it made impact with the wall.

Tonks saw that her plan had worked and that David was looking at the tickle jinks she threw at him with suspicion. She immediately turned back to the dice she had thrown on the floor. With an elegant wave of her wand she turned the dice into little birds, which started to fly around her body.

Again with another wave she started to send the birds at David one after the other.

David, who had no trouble at all to keep the birds away from him, just flicked his wand at each bird and it disappeared. But by doing so he didn't see that Tonks was waiting for an opportunity for herself.

This was it this was the moment Tonks had waited for. She looked at David and started to run in a circle around him. He didn't follow her so she fired of stunners one after the other.

David stiffened at the spot and fell backwards to the ground completely paralyzed.

Tonks immediately walked towards him, looked at him and placed one feet on his chest while she raised her arms high up in the air and shouted. "The boy who lived killed another death eater. Fear me and quiver at my feet" and ended it with an evil laugh.

When David was released from the stunner they all walked back to the side chamber where the portrait from Lily and James was hanging and took a seat.

Bella and Daphne jumped on Tonks and told her they wanted to learn the bird spell. Harry was standing a little back but was just as excited as the other two.

"I don't think you three can do it just yet. This is a spell far beyond newt level en it requires a lot of concentration, which is far beyond that of second years" David told them.

"So you think they are not capable of a newt spell" Minerva challenged David with a little smirk.

"No I do not, I myself was an excellent student and I could barely do it in sixth year. So I don't think they can do it. I would even like to bet on it" David challenged back.

Minerva looked at him with the smirk still on her face. "Okay I will explain the spell, after that they each have thirty minutes to do it. The loser will have to do the dishes after breakfast by HAND".

"I'm in" Isabella said. I know they can do it".

Minerva turned to Amelia and Augusta and looked at them. They both shook their heads and in unison they said. "We are with David on this one".

"Now it's very simple. You have all learned how to turn an animal into a goblet. This is basically the same thing. You have to visualize the bird, say the spell, and let your magic flow" Minerva explained. And watch as they all started to do the spell.

David, Amelia and Augusta were watching with interest in the hope they didn't have to do the dishes the next morning.

It was barely ten minutes later that Bella was the first to turn her dice in to a little parakeet.

The little parakeet floo to the shoulder of Arabella who just watch the bird as it flew towards her.

It was only five minutes later that the dice from Daphne turned in to a similar Parakeet as Bella had.

Harry on the other hand was concentrating extra hard but his dice had yet to turn.

The next one who got the dice to turn into a bird was Susan who was directly followed by Neville.

David and Amelia seemed to become happier with every minute that passed by. The chance that they had to do the dishes the next morning were becoming less and less. How different was that feeling when Bella and Daphne turned their dice into birds.

There were only five minutes left for Harry to turn his dice into a bird, but his chances were becoming slim.

Whit only two minutes left Isabella and Minerva began to smile.

David looked at Minerva and his wife in wonder. He knew that his wife could feel the feelings of Harry, feelings she was paying extra attention to at the moment. So the smile she and Minerva had on their faces were telling him that Harry was about to pull it off.

The little dice in front of Harry started to shake a little. Slowly it grew bigger. Little feathers in the colors white and brown started to appear on the dice. Slowly from one side of the dice there appeared a beak. Then there were yellow eyes whit a black pupil that looked around himself. One minute later there sat an eagle right in front of David ready to strike if there was any sign of danger.

David just looked at Harry. He had just done the impossible. The rule on transfiguration was simple. You can only transfigure something into something of the same size. Only the great witches and wizards could do what Harry had just done. "How did you do that" David asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said. "I don't know it's just the most beautiful bird I know that's why I chose this one".

David just shook his head in amazement.

Minerva lowered herself next to her grandson and said in a voice that could be heard by everyone. "Harry when you are done with preparing the breakfast tomorrow morning as you promised" while she gave a small predatory smile at David. "Be sure that you make them extra dirty, we do not want to make it too easy for them now do we".

*#*

After Hermione had arrived later that evening as she had promised, it became very late before they all went to their beds.

It was therefore, that Harry and Bella woke up early, while their bodies were moaning in protest. Both Harry and Bella walked into the kitchen and were giving deathly looks at Astoria and Tonks who were just smiling back at them.

Just a have hour earlier Astoria who was helped by a very happy Tonks had woken them up by jumping up and down on their beds, for the breakfast they had to prepare, which they had to do fast because, the faster they did it the faster they could get to their presents.

While Harry and Bella were working the others started to walk into the kitchen they too had been woken up by Astoria while she again was helped by Tonks.

David told everyone that this had been the best breakfast he had ever had and started to walk towards the door only to be stopped by Isabella when she coughed. David turned around slowly.

"Where do you think you are going mister? You still have some work to do" and Isabella pointed at the mountain of dishes standing on the kitchen counter, while she herself left the kitchen with a smile on her face.

It was an hour later that David Amelia en Augusta sat down for their tea, while Astoria was handing out the gifts.

"Uuhh Harry" Astoria said in a very nice way.

Harry who did not know much about girls knew that this could go very wrong if he didn't answer the next thing Astoria said in a good way.

"Harry, I know that you like Bella and Daphne very, very much".

Harry pulled one eyebrow up but kept his mouth shut.

Daphne and Bella who were sitting next to him were blushing when Astoria said that.

"Harry, I also know that you are calling my mother mom".

Again Harry nodded but looked at Isabella.

Isabella looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well if my mom is your mom, than that will make me your sister".

Slowly Harry nodded again and was fearful of what was to come. He did not know if it would be a good thing for him.

"So if Daphne and Bella are your girlfriends. And as I'm your sister which is family".

Harry wanted to say something but Astoria had already stepped to warts him. She placed both of her arms around his neck and went to sit on his lap. She looked deep into his eyes "So Harry, if I'm your sister then that means that we are family, which is more than a girlfriend and I know that you are very rich".

Harry started to feel sick because he didn't know what Astoria was planning to do and the sweat was slowly starting to pore from his body out of fear.

"So on my next birthday my birthday present has to be very and I say very big or I will tell mommy you don't love me anymore". And she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Everyone started to laugh. Even James and Lily couldn't hold it to gather in their painting.

The only one who was not laughing was Tonks. She was thinking and she was thinking hard. "AHHE, wait a minute, Harry, you are my brother too, so my birthday present also have to just as big" Tonks all of a sudden shouted.

Isabella took Harry into another hug and whispered in his ear. "I think you now have a little sister in your own little family".

Harry looked at Isabella. "Yes mom I think I do. But I'm afraid that it's going to cost me".

Isabella just smiled and just hugged him tighter.

After the tea and a lot of pleading from Astoria it was finally time to unwrap their gifts.

After a couple of hours there were only a couple of gifts left. Harry had given everyone a necklace and for the man he had bought a nice ring. "I know it's not much but it's also a Port key, You only have to say Potter Castle while you're touching it and you will end up here. I finely have a family and I want to protect them in every way I can".

It was after those words he was engulfed into a hug by all the woman from his own and extended family.

The only gifts left were the ones Harry had received, when he opened his fourth gift it happened. Inside the box there was a miniature broomstick. He took it slowly out of the box and felt a hook behind his navel and was whisked away.

Harry fell flat on the ground. "Where am I" he asked in a whisper. Slowly he started to look around. It was very dark but high on top of the walls there were little windows. It was dark but he could see that he was in some sort of a warehouse.

Suddenly it all went darker. From out of know where someone pulled a bag over his head and slammed him to the ground. He couldn't see anything anymore but he could hear voices. Three of them were male and one was a female voice.

Harry could not hear what they were saying bud it sounded like they were laughing at him. Then there was a sharp pain in his side and he screamed out in pain. He knew that he was just kicked into the ribs. And he remembered how his Uncle had done the same thing just before he went to the school for his first year.

There was a sharp pain in his feet as if someone stomped on it which clearly broke one of the bones in his feet.

Harry felt fists hitting him and feet kicking him. Slowly the pain got the better of him and he started to lose consciousness. Then a fist landed on his head for the seventh or eighth time. Blood dripped from his nose down his chin. Another kick and he again felt something brake. He coughed and tasted his own blood. Again a snap and he knew that one of his ribs snapped.

How often he was kicked he didn't know he lost his consciousness and knew no more. When he opened his eyes the only thing he saw was white.

*#*

_Let's go back a little bit._

_Dobby, somewhere in Hogwarts castle._

Dobby was walking the halls in search of a way to help Bella and Harry. From out one of the classrooms down the hall he heard two men speaking. He didn't know who they were but he could clearly hear them saying the name of Harry Potter.

"We have left Harry potter in the middle of the warehouse. Albus can go to him and be the hero he wants to be. I can tell you this; the beating Harry received today is one he will not forget in a long time, we have even sliced him open a bit on a couple of occasions. so don't let him be alarmed when he sees a little bit of blood on the floor.

Dobby who had heard everything, reached out whit his magic to find Harry and disapparated on the spot. He appeared only a meter away from Harry. Dobby looked at the lying form of Harry in front of him. He could feel that Harry was still alive but it was just that. Everywhere Dobby looked he could see blood and even some bones sticking out. "Master Harry, Master Harry". Dobby squealed.

Harry didn't answer him he was only breathing heavily.

Dobby stepped to warts Harry and with one of his small hand he gently grabbed the arm of Harry. Dobby had to think about what he wanted to do; he knew he couldn't bring Harry to Hogwarts so he did the next best thing. With a pop he reappeared in a white hallway. He left Harry there on the ground and disapparated to his next target.

*#*

_Minerva McGonagall looked at how her grandson was unwrapping his gift._

Minerva had a little smile on her face when she looked at her grandson. It was now little more than a year that she knew she had a grandson and loved every minute of it. She could feel the bond she and Harry shared a bond her only daughter had put on their blood. A little sad she looked at the painting of Lily an again back at her grandson. While she was playing with the necklace she got from him.

It was then that she saw him unwrapping a gift she hadn't seen the night before. Her mind began to work when she saw him lifting a miniature broomstick out of the box. She wanted to jump op but it was too late, Harry disappeared in front of her eyes.

Everyone was shocked, Bella and Daphne even screamed a bit when Harry disappeared.

Minerva immediately went to the box where the miniature broomstick was in. She looked at the box but could not find a name tag or something that told her from whom it could be.

While Minerva was looking at the box she could feel the fear in Harry rising to a level she only remembered from that one day in the kitchen in Greengrass manor. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain into her side and she had to grasp the table to support herself.

The next thing she felt was a pain in her feet and she went down to one knee. Minerva had fear in her eyes when she looked around the table. "Harry is getting beaten up, I can feel it" she screamed at no one in particular.

After another sharp pain in her lag Minerva fell to the ground.

Isabella and Amelia were standing next to her but didn't know what they could do.

Minerva grabbed her arm, her leg, her side. She could feel the pain from Harry but didn't know how that could be. With her left hand she rubbed her chin. She could feel some moisture but there was nothing there. Somehow her mouth was filling itself with blood, but when she spat on the ground there was no blood. The tears started to flow from her eyes as she looked at Arabella. "Find Harry please find Harry".

The pain increased while Minerva kept screaming out in pain. "STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT, LEAVE MY HARRY ALONE". Minerva shouted and the pain from Harry disappeared just before she fainted.

As Minerva lay motionless on the ground, there was a lot of friction that went around between the grownups that took almost fifteen minutes before Arabella put a stop to it. Arabella called Mini and Maxi. "Mini please bring Minerva to ST Mungo. Maxi go and get Poppy and bring her also to ST Mungo, after that you two have to come back here.

Dobby appeared from out of know where and stood next to Bella.

Arabella could see that Dobby said something to Bella en Bella said something back before Dobby grabbed her and Daphne's hands to again disappear from sight.

*#*

_What Bella and Daphne saw?_

Bella was sitting next to Daphne and was just like the others looking at how Harry was unwrapping his gifts. From out one of the boxes Harry took something small before he disappeared.

Just like Daphne she screamed a little, and looked on as Minerva inspected the box. As she was looking at hoe Minerva turned the box around to all of a sudden grab the table to immediately bend over the same table in pain.

She could see Minerva grabbing her side and then her feet.

Daphne and Bella knew that this was the result of the mercy spell Lily had done to tie their blood together.

Both of them were watching how the face of Minerva went from fear to pain to Horror back to pain. It was the pain of Harry she was feeling.

Daphne and Bella wanted to do something, but they didn't know what to do.

"STOP IT, PLEASE STOP IT, LEAVE MY HARRY ALONE" Minerva screamed from out of know where. Just before Bella and Daphne watched as she fainted.

Bella was unable to utter a word and looked on as her mother took the lead of the situation .As there was a lot of friction going on between the adults Bella just watched and wondered what was happening to her Harry. It was that that her mother ordered Mini to take Minerva to St Mungo and Maxi to bring Poppy there too.

Dobby appeared next to her. "Mistress Bella Master Harry needs you and he needs you now" sounded the little voice of Dobby.

Bella was a little startled because she had not seen Dobby appear next to her. "What, Where, Wait I don't care take me and Daphne to him right now".

Dobby grabbed both their hands and disappeared out of Potter castle.

After only a second both Bella and Daphne appeared in a long white hallway. Right in front of their feet was a big puddle of blood and they looked at Dobby.

"I´m sorry mistress but Dobby left Master Dobby here on the floor".

Daphne again looked at the puddle of blood that lay in front of them and put her hand to her mouth.

*#*

_Albus Dumbledore office one hour earlier._

"Albus it's done you can go and save Harry Potter, sounded a voice from the fireplace.

Albus looked up from his papers and just nodded at the figure in the fireplace. Slowly he came from behind his desk and walked to the floo network. With a pinch of floo powder in the fire he said. "Hogshead".

"Ahh Brother of mine do you want a drink" Abe said as Albus walked out of the fireplace in his cafe.

"No thank you I have a very important meeting I have to go to" Albus answered as he greeted his brother. As Albus stood in front of the hogshead he looked around. "To bad it such a nice day, But it's for the greater good" and disapparated to the warehouse Harry was in.

He was glad that he only had to be here for a moment as he went to the spot harry was lying. That was the only reason he had to be here. In the middle of the warehouse he could see a big puddle of blood. But where ever he looked there was no Harry. As he looked at the blood he wondered if he had gone too far with his plans. But he shrugged because it didn't matter as long as harry was alive he could be the hero.

He looked around himself to see if harry was somewhere else. There was no sign that harry had walked away or crawled to another place. After have an hour he gave up and disapparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. He looked if no one had seen him before he made his way back to the castle.

The first thing he did was to go to the Infirmary. He knew that if someone had found Harry they would take him to Poppy. In the infirmary he could see that all the beds were empty and that Poppy was still sitting behind her desk.

The next thing he did was to go to the office of Minerva. But he never heard the pop as Maxi the house elf of the Potter family took Poppy away.

While he walked to the Office of Minerva he thought to himself what could have gone wrong. Harry was supposed to be there and he was supposed to be the hero who saved him. At the office he didn't knock but just walked in. He hoped the Minerva would be there so he could tell her that something was wrong with her cub. But her office was empty with only the sorting hat lying on a cabinet that stood behind her desk.

With a look of disgust at the sorting hat he left the office and started his way back to his own office.

In one of the hallways he came across Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Both of them were smiling broadly at him as they dragged a struggling Ginny behind them.

Albus just looked at it but didn't do anything about it. As he arrived at his office he sat behind his desk and laid his head in his arms. With thoughts running through his mind he hoped that he didn't ruined his chances with Harry and that he would get another opportunity to get him back at his side.

*#*

At Potter castle they all watched as Minerva was taken away by Mini. Maxi Disappeared and Arabella turned to Bella to see how she and Daphne were taken away by Dobby.

"What is that, what's happening, where is my daughter going with that house elf" Isabella screamed.

"I think that that was the house elf the kids were talking about. And for him to take Bella and Daphne will only mean that he knows where Harry is" Arabella answered as Mini appeared in front of her. "Mini I want you and Maxi to take us all to St Mungo, after that I want you to see if you can find Harry for me and bring him to St Mungo, If you cannot bring him to us or find him come and tell me immediately".

The little house elf looked up at Arabella and nodded.

* * *

A/N: This was it for this week. I know I suck at cliff-hangers but I hope you liked this one.

Gr. Winmau, see you in two weeks.


	48. (BSC 2 C18) C48 Christmas in Potter cast

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.  
Thank you all for the reviews. They help me a lot to push myself to do better. I also hope that you can see it in the story.  
Enjoy.

* * *

(BSC 2 C18) C48 Christmas in Potter castle 3.

Arabella and the others appeared in front of the front desk in St Mungo. Arabella immediately walked up to the front desk and ask where Minerva McGonagall was being held and if Poppy Pomfrey was already whit her.

The receptionist behind the desk pointed her finger in the distance and told them to go through the doors then go to the end of the corridor. At the end of that corridor they have to take a left then a right and they would find Miss. McGonagall in the last room on the left side of that corridor.

Whit out another word Arabella started to walk and was closely followed by the others.

When they came at the end of the last corridor just before they had to take a right Isabella almost screamed. "I found Bella and Daphne, they are right over there by that window there".

_What happened just a little bit before this chapter with Bella and Daphne?_

_Dobby appeared next to her. "Mistress Bella Master Harry needs you and he needs you now" sounded the little voice of Dobby._

_Bella was a little startled because she had not seen Dobby appear next to her. "What, Where, Wait I don't care take me and Daphne to him right now"._

_Dobby grabbed both their hands and disappeared out of Potter castle._

_After only a second both Bella and Daphne appeared in a long white hallway. Right in front of their feet was a big puddle of blood and they looked at Dobby._

_"I´m sorry mistress but Dobby left Master Dobby here on the floor"._

_Daphne again looked at the puddle of blood that lie in front of them and put her hand to her mouth._

While both of the girls were looking in discussed at the puddle of blood in front of them, they hadn't seen that they had arrived at St. Mungo and that a nurse was approaching them.

With a look of interest the nurse looked at them while she vanished the puddle of blood. "Are you to young lady's here for the boy who has just arrived and can you tell me why he's in the condition he was when he came in here" she asked friendly but still with a little venom in her voice.

Bella didn't hear the venom but responded right away. "Yes we are here for Harry potter, where is he?"

The nurse looked at Bella with big eyes. "Th.. That w.. was Harry Po.. Potter?" She asked while she took them both by the hand and pulled them along towards a window in one of the corridors of the hospital.

On the other side of the window they could see Harry lying on a bad covered in blood whit his eyes closed. They could see that he was still breathing but they were small gasps like he was fighting for air.

His face was black and blue, his nose was crooked and there was a tear in his right ear. There were three healers walking around the bad but none of them was doing something with or about Harry.

Behind them they heard the voice of Isabella, Daphne immediately ran to her mother and pulled them to where Harry was being held. The rest of the adults followed them and became very quiet when they saw harry lying on the bed.

*#*

(A/N: There is one point of view I have not addressed jet.)

Poppy was sitting behind her desk at Hogwarts. In her hand she had a necklace and a little note from Harry and Bella.

_To our dearest healer,  
without your help we wouldn't have been where we are now.  
We have so much to thank you for, that we wouldn't know where to start._

_As you know Bella and I do not have much family.  
That is also why we stick together so much.  
Now in the last year our Family has grown into a big one.  
However there is still one member missing from it all.  
That one member is you._

_It would be an honor for us if you would accept this necklace,  
and the title of favourite Aunt and anything that goes whit it._

_Bella and Harry._

_Ps: The necklace is a Portkey that will take you to Potter castle encase of an emergency.  
We will tell you the phrase when we see you after the holidays._

Poppy never heard the door to the infirmary open. When she heard it shut she looked up and around but saw nobody. Then there was a pop in front of her. She looked over and behind her desk to see the Potter house elf standing there.

"I is come here to take you to St. Mungo. Miss Arabella is saying Mistress McGonagall is needing you".

Poppy nodded and grabbed her bag from the floor. She stood and walked over to the house elf, She took his hand and together the disapparated away.

Poppy was left in front of a room. She looked around and walked to the door. As she pushed the door open she could hear Minerva saying something.

"I need to get back home, something is happening with my grandson and I need to be there".

"Minerva pleas sit down" Poppy said from the doorway. "Arabella is handling things. I'm here to check you over and if everything is okay then you can go home".

Minerva looked at Poppy and nodded. She had been friends long enough to know that when you argue with Poppy it would only take longer and longer.

Thirty minutes later Poppy Pomfrey walked out of the room and down the corridor. Just before the corner she saw the family standing near a window. With a smile on her face she walked up to them.

"Minerva will be okay" she said. "There was nothing wrong with her, Have you heard from Harry yet, because Minerva was telling me the strangest story, something about that Harry been taking away and that he was being beaten up". But to her surprise there was no one who responded to her calling.

Poppy walked up to them and looked through the window to see where they were all looking at. Then she saw it.

Harry potter was lying on a bed covered in blood, three healers walking around him who were doing nothing at all. She cursed and walked straight into the room while she was waiving her wand at Harry.

The three healers all looked at her with big eyes, none of them remembered her but they all told her that there was nothing more they could do for the boy.

"This is Harry potter and I decide when there is nothing more we can do for this boy" she snapped at the healers, while she again waived a diagnostic spell over the body of Harry.

One of the healers took a breath to say something, but before he could utter a word he was looking at the tip of the wand from Poppy Pomfrey. "I would be very careful of what you were about to say. This is my nephew and as of now I'm his healer. So do something useful or get the hell out".

Poppy turned her back at the healers and went to work. A minute later she snapped. "Bella, Daphne get in here now, and help me".

And even though Poppy was snapping at them they knew why it was and ran into the room waiting for what it was they had to do".

"Bella just talk to him, I don't care what you say but just keep talking to him. Let him know that you are there. Daphne you take those blood replacing fluid's and keep on feeding him that. Only stop when I tell you to stop. I don't know how much it will take and how much he will need but he will need as much as we can get into his body".

What Poppy didn't know, was that both girls slash there hand palms and the palms of Harry, then they took them in their hands and said in a whisper.

_"With our blood we feed you our love.  
With our blood we heel you our love.  
Let us be one, in love, let us be one in blood"._

They whispered on the same time, making a blood bond that was almost as strong as the bond Lily made with her own blood.

What the adults didn't know was that Harry had already done it the day before. and that the ritual had to be finished today. It was a ritual that was described in the book, BLOOD FROM THE SOUL. One that would create a bond that could never be broken by any kind of love potion, or manipulation. It had been something they had talked about for hours. Just so that Dumbledore could do nothing that would tear them apart.

It was not long thereafter that the head of St. Mungo came running into the room with two Aurors right behind him. "What is the meaning of this? You lady, have no authority here and there for you have to be removed from this hospital" he screamed.

Poppy turned her head around with a snap. "Don't let me make it difficult on you. Get out and let me do my work" Poppy screamed back.

"Aurors get her out of here. She has no business in this hospital and take those two girls along with her. That boy is dying and she is making it terrible for him to pass on".

*#*

_Okay one more point of view the last one from Amelia._

Amelia was just like the rest of them looking at how Harry was unwrapping his gifts. Then it happened, he just disappeared right in front of their eyes. After that she could see how Minerva grabbed all over her body at the places where Harry was being hit.

When everything was over and Arabella took the lead Amelia hung her head a little to warts David. "I'm going to go to the ministry to see if something is happening there. Maybe Harry will use his wand and we could get a fix on him, if you see him before me sand me a Patronus".

David nodded and Amelia disappeared.

It was have an hour later that David saw Harry through the window and he send a Patronus to Amelia.

"Aurors get her out of here. She has no business in this hospital and take those two girls along with her. That boy is dying and she is making it terrible for him to pass on".

This was the line Amelia heard when she came around the corner. The first thing she saw was the families standing by a window and she knew that something was very wrong. "Stand down aurors or you will be looking for a new job. And tell me what the hell is going on here".

The director of the hospital didn't wait for the aurors and said. "I'm ordering them to remove that lady and those girls from my hospital. They are interfering with the work of my healers".

Amelia looked through the window and saw Poppy working on Harry. "You will stand down and leave healer Pomfrey alone or I will curse you myself. Is that under stood".

Both of the aurors nodded and took off.

"Is that Poppy" the director asked while he himself was looking through the window.

Amelia nodded.

When the director saw the nod he immediately went to work. "Poppy what do you need and what can I do".

"You yourself have done enough, but get me three nurses to clean up this mess, and get me all the potions you have in stock, this boy is going to need a lot of them".

Poppy was working overtime to try and heal Harry as best as she could. All the wounds that were visible were nothing compared with the ones he had internally. There was nothing to do about it but she had to give Harry more and more pain. And because he was in some kind of shock Minerva could not feel a thing and she had no indication about what Harry was going through.

His face suddenly relaxed as if everything was alright to immediately turn back into one of emends pain.

Daphne saw that Poppy was working hard on his body so his facial expression didn't add up. And with worry in her eyes Daphne looked up at Poppy.

"I'm sorry girls but I have to do it. I cannot bring Harry into a coma at this point. If I would do that than it would be fatal for him, only in this way I can keep an eye on him".

Both Bella and Daphne nodded and went on whit what they were doing.

The three nurses who were ordered to help them didn't do nothing else but remove dirty cottons with blood and replacing them with fresh ones.

Every blood replacing potion that Daphne poured into the mouth of Harry seemed to be gushing out of his body from differed places. It was to replace the blood that Harry had lost but it only seemed to make him bleed faster and faster.

Slowly one after the other wounds of Harry stopped bleeding. The hard ones Poppy had to stitch up the Muggle way but it looked like it was working. It was four hours later that Harry was still lying on the table but Poppy was no longer working on him.

Poppy gave each girl a kiss on their forehead and walked outside to the others where she sat down and started to cry while she laid her head into her hands.

Isabella had tears in her eyes from the frustrating feelings Poppy was feeling.

Minerva who was held company by Arabella, because Arabella could just not look at Harry in that way again came walking out of her room, followed closely by Arabella. The first thing she did was to go and look at her grandson. After that she sat down next to Poppy and laid an arm around her shoulder.

Poppy looked at her and sight deeply. "Minerva I'm not going to go back to Hogwarts. Not until Harry is out of danger. At this moment he is fighting for his life in there. I know that I have done all that I can do for now and all that is left is up to him. I just can't shake the feeling that somehow Albus knows about all of this.

Minerva gave a firm nod and looked through the window. "Poppy what is wrong with Harry?"

The question Minerva asked Poppy seemed to hurt her a lot. She stood up and started to walk circles through the hallway.

Everyone looked at her but kept their mouth shut, and just watch her walking around.

Than all of a sudden Poppy started to speak. "Harry has a concussion. His liver is ruptured. One of his longs is collapsed. He has a bruised kidney and his spleen is dying". Poppy took a breath and kept silent for a moment, wondering if she had forgotten something.

"These are the worst of his injuries and also the most troubling. All those injuries have been treated and his spleen is a matter of time but the signs are good". Poppy looked at Minerva and laid her hand on her shoulder. We will let Harry rest for seven days. After those seven days we will be starting on healing his other injuries.

Poppy saw the looks from the others and went on. "Harry has four broken ribs, a broken nose, foot and lower arm. His skull is fracture just like his jaw but that is not so important and will be fixed in a minute. We are only hoping that he will pull through these seven days after that all will be okay".

It was at this point that Poppy looked through the window at Bella and Daphne. "If Harry is going to pull through this, than it will be because of those two girls over there. I have never seen a patient fight as hard as he did today. Too bad that we will wake him up after those girls are back at school" Poppy sighed. "I wished that I could keep one of those girls here for him, I don't know how but he seemed to know that they are with him".

That night, Bella and Daphne staid all night at the side of Harry. It was just one hour ago that he was put into a magically induced coma. They had both kissed him goodnight and saw how he fell asleep. Now however it seemed that already after thirty minutes he was having a nightmare.

Bella was now biting her lower lip, she wanted to help him, now hat he was having one. Harry who always helped her when she had one, something that happened almost twice a month now, bud she herself could do nothing for him.

While Bella was sitting there just watching Harry, she just could not understand why this was happening to him again. After harry had his grandmother back all of this should have stopped. He should have never been beaten again. But again for Harry it was far from it, he wasn't save before school, He wasn't save at school and now he wasn't even save in his own home. She just didn't understand why Harry was not allowed to be happy.

Bella was deep in thought when she felt the hand of Daphne on her shoulder. "We have to find someone to sit with Harry when we are at school" she said.

Bella looked again at Daphne while she was thinking hard. "I can do it Daphne" Bella responded.

Daphne smiled at Bella and said. "Sorry Bella, but we have to go to school so you cannot be here".

Bella put her head to the side and again said. "No I'm Serious Daphne I can do it. My other I in Azkaban can do it. As a prisoner she could be with her intended when his life is in danger. And we both know that Harry is now fighting for his life. And with Amelia here we can keep it a secret from the ministry and in that way Bellatrix can be with Harry when he wakes up".

Daphne slowly began to smile and took her into a hug. "That's a wonderful idea and I will go and tell the others immediately.

Three days later both Bella and Daphne were still sitting at the side of the bed. They knew that there was nothing they could do for Harry but still remained at his side. Hermione who went home a day later returned with Neville and together with Susan they replaced Daphne and Bella just as often as they did the first time when he was in the infirmary at school".

*#*

The plan from Bella to get Bellatrix to St Mungo was received with mix feelings. That Bellatrix had the right to be with her intended that was not the question, but she had to be there in public. Something a lot of people couldn't and wouldn't understand.

Minerva on the other hand had a solution an explained it to them. It was an explanation the all could see happening.

The one thing that was in there favor was that Andromeda was like a twin sister to Bellatrix. It was there for that Bellatrix would be brought to St Mungo under the invisible cloak from Harry and replace Andromeda as herself. Tonks would be the auror to be with Bellatrix 24/7 so that she could still play the daughter of Andromeda while she was keeping an eye on Bellatrix.

*#*

Early on the last day before school, David, Tonks and Daphne stood in front of the gates of Azkaban. Amelia had arranged for them to pick Bellatrix up on the condition that she would cooperate with what they wanted.

Andromeda had said that if Daphne would explain it to Bellatrix then there would be no problems. It was there for that Daphne was the first to walk to the cell Of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was standing at the bars just waiting for her Harry. She knew that he would come during his holiday and was starting to get impatient. So she especially looked on with distrust when Daphne stepped towards her bars.

"Bellatrix we need your help" Daphne said without any hesitation.

Bellatrix didn't respond and just kept looking at Daphne.

Daphne started to get an unpleasant feeling about it all, took a deep breath and said. "It's about Harry, he has been taking away from us by Port key, he was them mistreated, and it's very bad" she added quickly. Daphne now looked at Bellatrix and waited.

"How is Harry doing now and where is he" were the two questions Bellatrix asked.

Tears immediately sprang into the eyes of Daphne and slowly she started to tell Bellatrix about what had happened.

Bellatrix sank down to her knees and started to sob. She immediately promised to do whatever they wanted just to be able to be there for her Harry.

When David and Tonks had removed her from her cell she asked for a wand.

David hesitated but Daphne immediately gave her, her own wand.

"I Bellatrix Black swear on my life and magic that I will do everything they ask of me, up and until the moment that I'm back in my cell. So mote it be".

David looked at Bellatrix and was astonished by what she had done; He had never expected, that Bellatrix would do something like that.

It was not long after that that they arrived at the hospital. While Bellatrix was hiding under the invisible cloak she walked down the hallways up to the room Harry was in. At the door she was told to wait until the others had left the room.

Daphne had walked inside and told Bella that Bellatrix was waiting outside of the door. Both girls said there goodbye and kissed Harry on his lips.

Bella took one look at Harry before she left the room. "Get better Harry" she mumbled. "We will be waiting for you at school". With little tears she walked down the hallway with Daphne on her arm.

As they left the room they could see David and Tonks standing there. They knew that Bellatrix was standing between them. They didn't say anything because they were afraid that Bellatrix would be startled as she would see herself as a little girl for the first time. And before they knew when Bellatrix would be send beck, they couldn't take a chance.

After taking Bella down the hallway to a waiting room she came back and told David that they were free to go inside.

Just behind the door Bellatrix took off the cloak and looked at the lying form of Harry on the bed.

There was her little Harry covered in bandages. Here and there all over his body there were little spots of blood from wounds that had reopened on his little body.

Poppy who she remembered as the healer of Hogwarts was standing on his bedside and her sister Andy was on the other side.

With a little hesitation Andy stood and took her little sister by the hand. "Everything will be okay; you only have to be here when he wakes up".

Bellatrix nodded and slowly walked to the edge of the bed.

Andy and David looked on as Bellatrix took the small hand of Harry in hers as she kissed the back of it, while she took her place in the chair that stood beside the bed.

David leaned to Andy and whispered."If you would have asked me one year ago that Bellatrix could show so much love, I would have called you crazy".

Andy leaned back and smiled. "This is not showing love David. This is true love at his finest".

David looked at the look in the eyes of Bellatrix and knew that Andy was right. There was love in the eyes of Bellatrix, love that clearly told you not to mess with her Harry. Then he saw how Bellatrix laid her head against that of Harry and whispered something. He didn't know what she had said, but he loved to be able to.

Andy took the cloak, draped it over her head and disappeared from view. Together with David she left the room and went looking for Daphne and Bella to take them home.

*#*

Bellatrix kissed the back of the hand of Harry. She looked at him with love and leaned in while she placed her head against his. "Stay with me Harry, please don't go away and leave me alone. I know that I'm a death eater and that it will take a lot before I can bring most people around, from the way they are thinking. But for you I will try. I really love you Harry Potter, I loved you from the moment you kissed me in Azkaban" she whispered into his ear.

Bellatrix who had heard what people had done to her Harry could not understand that People would do such things. But she had to think about herself at that point. While she herself was under the influents of the dark Lord and her husband, she herself did horrible things. She however never did anything to a child, no matter how much they told her to her mind just didn't listen.

It was more than an hour later when the door opened and a nurse walked into the room.

Bellatrix didn't look up but heard a familiar voice talking to her. "The patient has to be washed and the bandages' has to be changed".

Bellatrix looked up and looked at the nurse. "Narcissa what are you doing here" was her question.

Narcissa was startled when she saw Bellatrix sitting next to a patient. Immediately she looked at the person that was lying in the bad and could see that it was Harry Potter that was lying there. Narcissa walked to the bed side and could see Harry's eyes were closed. She then took the chart and read it over while her eyes grew wide.

With one hand in front of her mouth she read about fractures, bruises, and a lot more. "How did he survived this after all he has been through" Narcissa whispered to no one.

Bellatrix looked at her sister with interest. She had heard the wonder in her voice but didn't understand the thing her sister had said. "What do you mean by ALSO" Bellatrix almost screamed at her sister.

Narcissa however did not look up or responded to her question. She did tell her that she was now a voluntary nurse and was helping out on the weekends. She was now working on becoming a full time nurse like she always wanted to be.

Lucius had told her not to do it but she had told him that it would be a good thing for when there lord would get back.

Narcissa took off his clothes with a wave of her wand and left his boxers in place. She asked Bellatrix if she could get the water and sponge to wash him with, while she herself took of the bandages with another wave of her wand and looked at the new scars that were covering his body.

While Bellatrix poured the water in a bowl she turned around and let everything drop to the floor when she saw her little Harry. She could see scars over his whole body, fresh ones and old ones. They were on his legs arms torso and even on his back.

Bellatrix walked to Harry and looked at his tiny body in front of her.

The last thing Narcissa ever expected were tears in the eyes of Bellatrix, but there they were and it was clear to her that those tears were sincere. But to her amazement she could again see the tears in the eyes of Tonks who had been waiting in the corner of the room.

Bellatrix mumble something like how can this be and why.

Narcissa could not give her an answer.

Tonks could, but didn't know if she should. Then again Bellatrix would someday be his wife and therefore she would have the right to know. While she was thinking it over she could see how Bellatrix touched his scars gently.

While Narcissa and Bellatrix were bathing Harry, she could still see tears flowing down her cheeks.

Narcissa was working on Harry and was glancing sideways at Bellatrix every two seconds. Never in her life had she seen Bellatrix care for someone else like she was doing now and just as they had Harry back in his pajamas Tonks coughed.

It was with some difficulty that Tonks admitted that she knew some of the reasons why harry had the scars he had. Slowly she started to tell them both about what she knew and where the scars had came from. She didn't tell them about the memories she had seen but only the big lines. That he was abused and traded like a house elf.

She knew that they would be mad and it was something she would understand. She herself had also been mad when she had learned about them.

Narcissa was the one to be mad. But Bellatrix had a completely different reaction than her sister had. Whit out a tear she lowered her head near that of Harry, her voice lo and in a whisper, but clearly audible to the others in the room. "Harry the day that I'm a free woman I will go to that so-called Aunt and Uncle of yours. That day will be their last day they will breathe a breath of air. They will be praying for their death when I'm done with then. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I'm with you and I will be with you till the day we die".

The words Bellatrix spoke were no different than the words the others have spoken Tonks thought to herself. No the different was in the hatred that went with those words. It was so cold that it would make the death turn around in their graves and it gave Tonks a shiver of fear running down her spine. If it had been any other than that aunt and uncle, Tonks would have pity with them. But now she only thought they would diverse everything they got.

Later that evening Poppy Pomfrey came in to the room to check on Harry. She had arranged wit Minerva and the director of St. Mungo that she would be the one to take care of Harry. It was only her and nobody else.

Together whit Tonks and Bellatrix she would heal all of his bones and other injuries. It was something that would give him hellish pains all through the night. Only the three of them would do this so that it could be kept quiet for the rest of the magical world.

After two hours she was finished and Harry could start to heal himself for that night.

Bellatrix covered him up with the blanket and kissed his forehead. It was also on that time that the door opened and Minerva came walking into the room. Bellatrix stood and went to stand in her way. "I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but Harry is not allowed to receive visitors" Bellatrix told her while she looked her straight in the eyes.

Minerva, who was not intimidated by that look, looked right back at her. "Bellatrix let's get one thing straight. I know that you will be the wife of Harry when he becomes seventeen or when you are free. When that happens I will give my cub to you, however until that time and there after he is and will remain my grandson, which will make you my granddaughter. Now step aside and let me look at my grandson".

Bellatrix eyes widened when she heard Minerva call Harry her cub. While she nodded hard and fast she stepped aside and went to the corner looking down in shame. It was only a second later when she felt the hand from Minerva pull her in a hug and glided her to the other side of their Harry.

Bellatrix immediately remembered who Minerva was, a loving woman, a caring woman and a damn scary one if you would cross her.

That night the four of them talked until the early hours in the morning. In this way Bellatrix learned a lot about the life of Harry and also how Albus Dumbledork had held a lot of influents over his life over the past years.

She was beyond mad when she heard the stories over the life Harry had had until now. She herself had a hatred towards the dark lord. But those feelings only increased with every story she heard.

The only thing she feared was what she had to do when her Lord would come back and especially how she would get away from him when he did. It was a fear she told the others while she was looking at the floor.

To her amazement Minerva started to chuckle and told her, "Bellatrix, on the day your Lord returns, Harry will be ready for him. You know as well as I do that he will seek out Harry as soon as he can. Only he will not find a baby, but a warrior ready to kill him.

Bellatrix could hear by the sound of her voice that Minerva was raising her grandson to take care of Voldemort. "But Minerva Lord Voldemort is so strong and I don't know if Harry will ever be strong enough".

From out the corner a small chuckle sound sounded through the room. Poppy who was still standing in the room could not hold herself and chuckled.

Bellatrix looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

Poppy saw this and walked to wards her. Softly she laid her hands on her shoulders. "Bellatrix, How old do you have to be to hold off a stunner from a pissed off Dumbledore".

Bellatrix looked at her but didn't understand what Poppy was telling her. "I really don't know Poppy. I only know that my Lord has always been afraid of Dumbledore, other than that, I wouldn't know of any other person who would be able the match their power.

Again Bellatrix thought hard. "I really don't know, I think you have to be an adult wizard and then one of extreme power".

It was now that Minerva started to chuckle too.

Poppy again looked at Bellatrix and shook her head with a little smile on her face. "No Bellatrix, I have known Albus Dumbledore for sixty years. I know of one person who could do it, But have only seen one person who has done it. The one who had done it was twelve-years old, and his name is Harry Potter".

Bellatrix looked at Harry with a new found respect. "You said you know of one who could do it but that wasn't Harry was it".

Again Poppy smiled. She could see that Bellatrix was still the curious and very smart witch she had always been. There was not a lot that would escape her perception from what was being told. "No that wasn't Harry, this boy here is strong almost as strong as Albus is now. However there is one person that would put the power of Voldemort and Albus to shame. And that is our Minerva here".

Bellatrix turned her eyes to Minerva and just stared at her, while she continued to listen to Poppy.

"Minerva here is the strongest witch you will ever know. However her dueling skills are laughable. She will only win if she has to defend her cub, otherwise she is nothing with a wand, except for transfiguration then she is a real sorcerer. Not even Merlin himself could hold a candle to her transfiguration skills.

No this boy is only a boy; on the day he becomes an adult he will be stronger than Merlin himself. Until that day we will be teaching him everything he needs to know". It was now that Poppy turned to Minerva and said. "Minerva I still have a feeling that Dumbledore knows about this, I even think he knows where and when it would happen".

Minerva could only nod by those words.

Bellatrix who had been quiet throughout the conversation could no longer control herself. "WHAT. Are you telling me that Albus Dumbledore did this to a kid? Did this to my Harry", Bellatrix waited for an answer but she got none. The only thing she got were glances but those glances told her enough.

The rest of the night they sat quietly and talked softly while they were watching Harry's face go from peace to pain and back.

When Minerva and Poppy left Tonks retook her place on the side of her aunt.

*#*

In the days that followed, Bellatrix sat at one end of the bad talking to anyone that came by and to Harry when she was alone. Nobody thought that it was strange that Bellatrix was sitting there day and night, something that was understandable because the all thought that it was Andromeda Potter who was sitting and his bed side.

For those who knew that it was Bellatrix it was just as normal as it would have been otherwise. They all knew that Bellatrix was innocent and there for they didn't blame her for anything.

The one thing where Bellatrix was anxious for was the meeting with Augusta Longbottom. She could clearly remember how her husband told her to kill little Neville Longbottom. And she also remembered putting him in a closet. But what happened after that she didn't know.

That little fear that she had, had been taken away the minute Augusta walked into the room and hugged her lovingly. It was then that she heard how Neville and Harry were like brothers. It was also on that afternoon the she heard the story of how the five friends minus Bella had taken on the Wizengamot, with her Neville in the lead role.

After the story Bellatrix looked at her Harry and knew that she would have a man that could conker the world together with his friends, a man far better than her Lord could ever hope to be.

*#*

At the end of the week Tonks walked into the room with two small frames in her hand.

Bellatrix looked at the frames and was startled when Lily and James walked into them. She could remember them both from school. Sure they were years higher than her but still she remembered them both. She even had a little crush on James and even one on Lily.

When she saw them waking into the frames she didn't know what to say. They were the parents from her future Husband. But they were killed by her Lord why she was a follower willing or not. Sure she was there because of a contract and an Imperius curse, but would they understand that.

Lily seemed to understand her and she also knew that she had been under the Imperius curse. That was a relief for Bellatrix and it helped in the bonding that took place that afternoon.

They didn't blame her for anything that had happened and even seemed to appreciate the love she had for Harry. The best thing was the conversation she had with both of them in the far corner of the room.

Tonks looked on when Bellatrix was talking to the two frames. "I thing that Bellatrix has the okay to merry you, your parents are talking to her and they are smiling. You know that you are a lucky boy don't you. They all love you, it's just too bad this had to happen to you" Tonks told Harry while she was rubbing his hand with her finger.

Later that night Bellatrix told Tonks that Lilly had asked her about the torture they had given Frank and Alice Longbottom. Unfortunately she could not tell her a lot because she was not the one who had tortured them.

She could however tell them the state they were in when they left. This seemed to make Lily smile. Bellatrix told Tonks that Lily had said that she was positive that she could bring them back.

It was something Bellatrix and Tonks hoped she would be able to do.

*#*

After almost two weeks in the hospital it was time for Harry to wake up. Poppy had given him the wake up potion and was now waiting for Harry to wake up. Slowly he started to stir and moan.

Minutes started to pass and it would be any moment the he would wake up.

Bellatrix started to lean over him and was making sure that she would be the first one he would see.

Slowly his eyes opened into slits. He tried to look around but couldn't see a lot. The light from the room was too bright and it made it difficult for him to open his eyes all the way.

Slowly he started to see a silhouette from a person. He didn't know who it was but he waited for his eyes to adjust a little. Now he could see that it was someone's head and the person had black curly hear.

"Hi darling how do you feel".

Harry narrowed his eyes a little. He remembered the voice and was sure he knew the person that went with the voice. Slowly the head became clearer and he could see that it was a woman. Then he saw the two brown eyes he remembered and loved. He saw the smile he had dreamed about. "Hi Bellatrix am I in Azkaban too" He asked with a raspy voice.

Bellatrix smiled. "No sweetheart you are in St Mungo" she said and kissed him on the lips. "I love you Harry Potter" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too" Harry mumbled.

Bellatrix smiled again and took him in a soft hug.

It was two hours later that Harry understood why he was in the hospital, and also why Bellatrix was there with him.

When Poppy told him six hours later that he still had to stay in st Mungo for a week it was time for Bellatrix to go back. With one last and very intense hug and passionate kiss on the lips Bellatrix said goodbye.

Andromeda retook her place and Tonks and David made sure that Bellatrix went back safely.

The next day was the day the family came by to visit him.

David didn't know what to think. His respect for Harry grew day after day. He had defeated death ones again. And he only seemed to grow stronger each time he did.

Harry on the other hand enjoyed all the attention he was getting. He himself could not remember anything from the attack and if he was honest he didn't care. The others seemed disappointed by this fact but Harry was just happy he was still alive.

Tonks told him that she would be teaching him and his friends more about fighting. And not only magical but also Muggle fighting styles. The same thing was promised by David. They would be teaching him and the others little things and now they were going to step it up.

When everybody was gone Harry was left alone with the frames of his parents.

His mother Lily was Happy that he was still with them.

James on the other hand had mixed feelings. He was happy that Harry was still with his grandmother and friends. But he was also angry, angry at himself that he was not there to help his son with the struggles he would be facing in his life.

Harry assured him that he was happy that he was with his grandmother, but also that he was still able to see his parents in this way and that they would be there to guide him with advice if he needed it.

When Isabella came back to get the frames from Lily and James to bring them back to Potter castle, Lily asked her to give him a motherly hug from her. Isabella nodded and took Harry into a hug and poured all her love into that hug.

It was a feeling he would never forget.

* * *

A/N: Next time will be a chapter off for Harry, just so you know.

A/N: That was it for this week. Let me know what you think of it. See you again in two weeks. Gr Winmau.


	49. (BSC 2 C19) C49 Bella is going to school

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews it's always nice to get them.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine; this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C19) C49 Bella is going to school alone.

_Let's go a little bit back._

Bella sat on the train towards Hogwarts. It had been a couple of hours ago that she heard from Daphne what Bellatrix had done the moment she had walked into the hospital room.

The first thing Bellatrix had done was to take his hand into hers. She could not help herself but she became a little jealous of Bellatrix by just thinking about it.

In her hart she knew why Bellatrix was sitting with Harry but if she was honest she was the one who wanted to be there by his side.

Daphne, who was having the same feelings and thoughts, did have a talk with Bella about it and was now just like Bella sitting quietly. She was looking outside of the window and sometimes she would take a quick look at Bella. Every time she looked at Bella she could see that she was having a rough time with it.

Bella could not shake the thoughts away. She could still see Harry lying on that hospital bed. Never in her short life had she seen Harry that way. He was just lying there fighting for his life. And there was nothing she could do about it.

With little tears running from her eyes she thought back at the days she was sitting on the couch on number 7. Every evening she would sit there and look at number 4. Every time Harry didn't come to school she knew that he had been beat up and was now locked up in his cupboard.

How many of those times had he been in a state like the one he was in now. How many of those times had he been fighting for his life?

There had been many dreams where she would dream about Harry lying death in that cupboard. But none of those dreams had been as painful as the image from him lying in that hospital bed. That one picture in her mind she just couldn't shake away.

And now she was all alone and without him on the train to Hogwarts. She missed him and she could tell it from the empty feeling she felt inside her.

She knew it was the same thing Daphne was feeling. It had something to do with the ritual they had done. Harry had done it first and Daphne and she had to do it twenty-four hours later just like the ritual had sad. Now they were connected, he was a part of them, a part they needed. Without them they were empty.

Bella already had that feeling when she grew up with him but the ritual had only made it stronger. The worst part of it all had been the fact that he was never really awake when they were there. When he was awake his mind had been somewhere else.

Now the both of them were on their way to school. They had bagged to stay with Harry but were not allowed.

Isabella and Arabella had been really mad when they had said they would stay anyway. It had been the first time Bella had seen Arabella mad at her. It had made her a little scared and so she found her way on the train where she was now looking outside of the window seeing nothing.

Thoughts of Harry running through her mind, the hand of Daphne in her hand and her head on her shoulder.

Suddenly the door of the compartment slid open, in the doorway stood a sneering Draco Malfoy just looking around. His eyes went from Hermione to Neville, Susan end came to rest on Bella and Daphne.

"What do you want Draco" Daphne said hotly.

Draco just looked and the sneer on his face became even more sinister. "I have heard from my Father, that the minister of magic, who is a great friend of us, told him that Harry is no longer with us. He had suffered a lot but still didn't make it in the end. So I'm only here to tell you that I'm happy that he is gone.

Daphne turned her head to Bella and looked at her with big eyes, little tears starting to fill them.

Neville saw the look in Daphne's eyes and stood, with one hand he pushed Draco outside and slammed the door shut with the other. "Do not listen to him. If there had been a problem with Harry, than we would have known it already. Our parents would have told us". He said pointing a finger at Bella and Daphne.

Neville sat down between Susan and Hermione. His words had no effect on his two friends. He also didn't know why Draco was on the train and as he thought about it he had seen Ron on the platform too.

It was later that he found out that the prank, Daphne had pulled on them had made them some sort of an outcast in the school. And they had been sent home by Dumbledore where Severus had cured them with a potion of his own.

Daphne was cuddled up in the arms of Bella just crying softly muttering. "Please tell me that it isn't so. Please Bella tell me that.. That he is still alive".

The plea for an answer by Daphne was not answered by Bella. She herself did not know if it was true or not. Things could have gone bad when they were on their way to the station or when they were in potter castle.

The door of the compartment opened again. This time it was Ronald Weasley who was standing there. "I hear a lot of stories, most of them are saying that Harry is gone. So I took a decision to come and look for myself. I can see that he is not here so it must be true, he is dead". Ronald Weasley closed the door with a big smile on his face as he walked away.

It was now Bella's turn to lay her head on the shoulder of Daphne. It was only a minute ago that she had told herself that Neville was right. If something would have happened to their Harry, they would have told them the minute they knew about it. But the words of Ron had given her the doubt and she just broke down.

Hermione and Susan had tried to give them the support they needed but is just didn't help.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station the first thing they all did was to look around. But where ever they looked they did not see a professor or one of their parents. So that should mean that Harry was okay, if not someone would have been there waiting for them.

This thought gave them a little hope and with a good feeling they took the carriage to the Castle. But when they took their seat at their house table the good feeling they had came crushing down like a castle of cards. They could not see Poppy on the head table. When the look to the right they did not see Minerva anywhere either.

As the evening meal went on they didn't see them anywhere but they had seen how Albus stood up abruptly and left through the side door.

After Albus had left both Bella and Daphne could not take another bite of their food. They just didn't know what to think about it all.

Finally the feast was over and they could go to their common room to just sit there in peace. When they walked out of the great hall they saw Albus walking towards them in the hallway. He gave Bella a look and walked towards her.

Daphne who had seen Albus looking at Bella grabbed her hand in support and feared the worst.

"Miss Figg could you tell me if it's true or not about Harry, this morning I received a very disturbing bit of news and I was wondering if you could enlighten me".

Bella looked at him and got a mixed feeling of sadness and anger when he said those words.

Daphne could feel the body of Bella stiffen next to her. On instinct she wanted to calm her down. But it was way too late. The anger within Bella was too big and it came pouring out of her.

"Firstly Headmaster its mister Potter or Lord Potter/ Gryffindor or Peverell to you, secondly if it was true would you think that I would be standing here" she spat at Albus. Bella just couldn't take it anymore she was irritated and angry. The only thing she wanted to do now was to go to the common room and that was what she did, dragging a very flabbergasted Daphne along behind her by the hand.

Inside the common room Bella didn't sit down and was just walking around. Slowly she was driving the others in the common room crazy by doing it over and over again.

Ron was sitting in a chair and was smiling all the time. So now and then he would give a comment for everyone to hear. "It's just like a dream that is coming true". Or "It's so quiet Without him and I love it".

Daphne had jumped to her feet for the second time with her wand in her hand ready to curse Ron into oblivion. It was only because of Neville and Hermione that she had not been able to do it.

Katy Bell and Angelica had tried to give them some sort of hope. But it didn't help them one bit. The friends were all worried about Harry. Most of the students in Gryffindor couldn't take it any longer and went to their beds.

It was not long thereafter that the only two left in the common room were Daphne and Bella. "I can't take in any longer Daphne, I want to know what is happening and I want to know it now".

Daphne looked at her and just nodded as she watched Bella walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

With long passes she took the stairs two steps at a time and walked to the trunk of Harry.

"What are you doing here you filthy mudblood".

"Stupefy" Bella called out when she heard the voice of Ron saying something.

Neville just looked up. "I will keep him here and make sure he will keep his mouth shut. But you have to tell me what you have found out later, okay".

Bella nodded and left the dormitory with the invisible cloak of Harry under her arm. Down in the common room she took out the cloak and told Daphne to come along. It was now that they were happy that they had taken the cloak with them back to school when they said goodbye to Andromeda.

It was just before midnight when Bella and Daphne were walking the hallways of Hogwarts. They were on their way to the office of Minerva and almost had a run in with Severus Snape. Fortunately for them he didn't see them and walked straight past them.

At the door of the office from Minerva they removed the cloak. Bella took the cloak and slid it into her pocket. Together they knocked on the door and called her name.

A little sleepily Minerva opened the door and just watched the two girls standing in front of her.

Both girls just started to cry when she opened the door while they were almost screaming the same thing at her at the same time. "Tell us it is not true, please tell us that Ron and Draco are lying and that Harry isn't dead".

Minerva did not understand what she was hearing and took the girls into her private chamber. Slowly the words the two girls had spoken to her were starting to make some sends to her. "I assure you both that Harry is okay. Sure he is still sleeping but he is alive and Bellatrix is doing a great job by just being with him".

After hearing how their day had went. Minerva knew that their day must been a hard one with not knowing if Harry was alive or not. She was sorry that she wasn't there for them. She then went on to tell them that she had been with Harry and had forgotten about the time because she was talking to Poppy and Bellatrix.

She did promise them that she would give them an update every night before they went to bed, even if it was only that he was still sleeping.

Inwardly she told herself that she had to have a talk with Amelia about this. She did understand that Amelia had to tell it to Cornelius. But that he told it to Lucius was something that was not acceptable. Albus was another story all together. He either heard it from Lucius or he knew it from the start but she didn´t know which one it was.

That night Bella and Daphne were allowed to stay with her that night. But they had to spend the night together in the bed of Arabella. It was something they didn´t mind and quickly found there sleep in the arms of each other.

The next morning they were the first in the great hall for breakfast. It was not long after that that their friends join them and asked if the stories were true.

To everyone's relief Harry was still alive. He was still fighting but poppy had more hope than she had the day they left. Daphne then told them that today was the day that Harry would be getting the first treatment for his body. Bones would be vanished to then be regrown by a potion. It mend that Harry would have a rough day and night ahead of him.

So it was not surprisingly that the friend were not all their in the classes they had that day. And then it happened they had one more class ant it was double potions wit Professor Snape.

"Miss Figg, Miss Greengrass, I do not care who is dying. You are here in my class to pay attention or you can go away".

The anger after those words immediately took hold of Daphne and Bella.

Snape had a sneer on his face when he saw both girls giving him a murderous look. Without missing a beat he went on with his lesson. "I want you all to **crush** the beetles. **Squeeze** all the blood from the worms and **break** all the **bones** in the body of the grasshoppers. After you have done that I want you to **smash** the snails to mush".

Bella could not take it any longer. She pulled out her wand and shouted "BOMBARDA".

The curse hit the shield Snape had just conjured in the nip of time; the Bombarda from Bella however did make him take a couple of steps back from the power he felt from the curse.

"U know what happened to him, you are one of them aren't you" Bella shouted at him, her wand still pointed at Professor Snape. Slowly she looked over her shoulder at her friends. She could see that Daphne was already standing at the door with both of their bags in her hand.

Snape who was still in shock just stood there and watched as Bella and Daphne walked out of the room, they were probably on their way to Minerva but he knew how to fix that.

They words that Snape had said in class had been enough to send Bella and Daphne straight to Minerva. This het been it this had been prove for them, Snape knew about Harry and they had to tell Minerva. They had to tell her that he knew about it and maybe he had even been a part of it.

Minerva was in the middle of her class when Bella and Daphne came busting through the door. "We are terribly sorry Professor but we need to talk to you".

Minerva didn't like it when her class was interrupted like that. And when she saw that it was Bella and Daphne she didn't like it at all. Especially the way they had done it. "You two go to my office and sit there and wait until I get there".

It would take another hour before Minerva got into her own office.

Bella saw her coming into the room and wanted to say something. But then she saw how Snape walked after her with that disgusting smile on his face.

"Bella, Professor Snape just informed me of how you have cursed him with a Bombarde while he was telling you what to do" Minerva said with a stern look in her eyes.

Bella immediately understood that Snape had told Minerva his own version of what had happened in the classroom. It also told her that they would have a hard time to win this argument if they didn't have any proof.

Bella had to think before she could give her an answer. She could say sorry or go whit what her feeling was telling her. "Yes I did, and he disserved every bit of that curse he got. It was only a shame he conjured a shield to protect himself".

The hatred that sounded in the voice of Bella was enough to make Minerva take a few steps back. It was just like the first day she met her. Harry was filled with raw magic like no other. And Bella had been close. After his block was removed Bella should have been nothing in comparison. But here she was almost as magical as Harry was himself.

Slowly the magic was starting to swirl around Bella and was even growing in power. It was now that Minerva saw that the same thing was happening with Daphne. She had the same amount of power that Bella had but a couple of days ago she was know where near their level of power.

Snape however didn't feel the magic and just went on with his own story. "Minerva, I'm telling you. Miss Figg over there just assaulted me when I asked them to pay attention".

Snape looked at Bella with that sneer plastered on his face. "Now Minerva I expect that you punish them severely, If you asked me you can kick them both out of Hogwarts".

Even before Bella and Daphne could go off on Severus Snape Minerva had her hand in the air to shut them up. "Miss Greengrass, Could you tell me exactly what happened in the classroom".

Daphne looked at Minerva and then gave a dirty look at Snape with her own sneer on her face. "Yes Professor I can tell you everything". Daphne gave another dirty look at Snape and said. "If you have a pensive I could even show it to you".

It was at this point that Snape lost all the color in his face. With one look at Daphne he began to stammer, something that didn't go unnoticed by Minerva.

"Well maybe I was wrong, maybe I could have handled it another way" Snape said while he was backing up to the door. With one hand behind his back he opened the door and almost ran from the office.

Minerva Smiled. "I thought it was something like this. But I'm sorry I don't have a pensive".

"Maybe I can be of some help to you" sounded the voice of the sorting had behind her. After that one night he came to her he never went back to the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah I see" Minerva said. "Daphne would you mind putting the sorting hat on your head" Minerva asked.

Daphne nodded, she immediately understood what Minerva meant. Bella had done the same thing earlier this year when she helped Ginny with the sorting, and she put the hat on her head.

"Hmm aha yes yes" Sounded the voice of the sorting hat through the office.

Everyone was in expectation of what the sorting hat was about to say. "I'm afraid that the girls may have been right. Professor Snape does know about the attack on Lord Potter. I however do not know if he was a part of it but he could be".

Together they were all huddled up around the sorting hat and were all deep in thoughts. It would be the second night they would remain in the private chamber of Minerva and sleep in the same bed. It was something they were getting used to and they really liked it.

The next morning they had all been woken up by Poppy Pomfrey. With a smile on her face she told them all about how Harry had survived the night and was now resting. He would be in a coma for a couple of days and then he would be as good as new. Bellatrix had done a wonderful job. Only his hair would remain a mess because there was nothing she could do about that".

So it would only be a couple of days until Harry would wake up. Only when the coma potion would be elaborated would Harry truly be his old self.

It would also be that day that Bellatrix would go back to Azkaban.

Minerva did Promise that both of them would be the first to go to him when the opportunity was there.

It was that thought and only that thought that would get them through the rest of the week.

Slowly the whole story went through the castle. Everybody now knew that harry was in St. Mungo. Many asked the friends how he was doing.

But there were also some who were convinced that he was the heir of Slytherin, This because there had been no more attacks sins he was away from the school.

This was also because the cat of Argus filch was still lying petrified in the Infirmary next to an equally Petrified Colin Creevey.

But that didn't matter to Daphne and Bella, their Harry was going to be okay and that was the only thought they needed.

It was after two days that poppy Pomfrey walked in to the charms class and asked if she could take the five friends to see harry potter, because he had woken up that morning.

Professor Flitwick looked through the classroom and was about to excuse the friends from the class. It was also then that he saw that there was no need for it. The friends had already packed their bags and were on their way to the door, Bella and Daphne were practically dragging Poppy outside and away from him with smiles on their faces.

Poppy just went along laughing and told them that they first had to go to Potter Castle. From there they would be allowed to go in two groups to see Harry.

Minerva who was sitting behind her desk looked up when Poppy and the friends game into her office. Even before she could say something Daphne spoke. "Harry is up and awake, and we can go to him".

It didn't take long for Minerva to understand what Daphne was saying. She gathered her things and went to the fireplace to floo to St Mungo.

Just when everyone was waiting impatiently to go to the hospital they heard a familiar voice behind them all. "Would someone please tell me why these students are not in class, and also why they are going away? Something I know nothing about".

As they all turned around they could see Albus Dumbledore standing there. His eyes were twinkling and going from Poppy to Minerva.

Minerva didn't know what to say and poppy seemed to be searching for words herself.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but I as Heirs to the house of Bones and as Lady Bones, from the ancient and noble house of Bones" and Susan held her tong for a moment.

Daphne saw what Susan was trying to do and Pulled Neville along with her to stand next to Susan.

Susan looked at the left side of her and smiled at Daphne. "I as Heirs to the house of Bones, think that it is my duty to be at the side of Lord Potter/ Gryffindor, and Peverell. He is our friend and ally in all we do. This does not only count for me but also for Lady Greengrass and Lord Longbottom". It was now that Susan looked around herself a bit nervously. She didn't know what she could say for Bella and Hermione.

After a moment she knew what to do. "Miss Figg will go along with us because Lord Potter is the lord of the house because she is living at Potter castle. Miss Granger will come along for the support of her Lord and Protector, Lord Longbottom".

The four friends were now all standing beside and behind Susan nodding their heads yes over and over again.

Dumbledore let his eyes go from one to the other. He didn't want them to go to Harry. He wanted them to go back to their class and just wait like the rest of the students for his return.

It was about time for Harry Potter to come back to him and listen like he was suppose to do. So maybe if he would keep his friends away from him, the arrogant little brat would be starting to think that he wasn't loved as much as he thought he was.

So by doing this that little shit Harry potter, would be coming to him for his guidance. "It's very adorable from you Miss Bones and I admire the gesture you are trying to make towards Lord Potter. However as headmaster of this school It's my duty to keep you save from any kind of danger and there are a lot of things that could happen to you all when you go outside and away from this school, So it's with a lot of regret that I have to tell you, no, you cannot go to visit Lord Potter.

Everyone was a little astonished after those words. Dumbledore couldn't mean this could he. He knew how close they all were and he also knew that they had been with him for most of the holiday.

Hermione stepped forward and whispered something into the ear of Susan.

Susan nodded and coughed loudly.

Dumbledore who was just about to leave the private chamber of Minerva turned around, the Irritation clearly visible in his eyes.

"Headmaster we understand what you are saying. Therefore you must understand that if we are not allowed to go to Lord Potter, we have to inform our Lords. Lord Greengrass and Lady's Augusta and Bones have to go to him in our stead. I do not know what the others would say but my aunty would not think to highly of you.

I can assure you that they are all waiting for us at Potter castle. They have all cleared this visit with our head of house. As you know it is well in the right for Professor McGonagall to allow us to go. If it is not her right as head of house it is her right as deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

And as you can see Professor McGonagall and our nurse Pomfrey will be accompanying us until we are save at the place we are going to. Just like Nurse Pomfrey has done for Lord Potter. I also have to tell you this and I understand but the NO, to us is also a NO, too seven ancient and Noble houses".

It was now deathly silent in the private chamber of Minerva.

You could see from the facial expression of Albus Dumbledore that he had difficulty to decide what to do. On his fingers he was counting the houses and what they could do to him if he would deny them to go.

It was after about five minutes that Dumbledore said. "Okay you can go, but I insist that you are all back before the evening meal". He then turned around on the heels of his feet and left the room.

Poppy could not control herself and hugged Susan from behind. "You have done that beautifully, I don't know how you know all this but it was great".

Susan looked at Hermione and they both blushed.

Poppy Smiled again. "Well don't keep us in suspense. Tell us how you knew all this and how you knew what to say".

Susan started to blush more and more. She looked to the ground and said in a whisper. "Well to be honest I didn't know anything about this. I don't even know if what I said was right or allowed.

If it wasn't For Hermione I would have screwed it all up. She helped me when I didn't know anything more to say. The last thing about the seven houses I just edit to make it believable".

Minerva had two very big eyes of wonder before she started to laugh. "You have done great Miss Bones. That will be thirty points for Gryffindor for your clear head in time of need. Even Poppy and I didn't know what to say to Albus"

Together the appeared in potter castle.

Bella saw her mother and Jumped towards her and gave her a hug.

It was here in potter castle where they would be waiting for poppy to come and get them to go to Harry.

*#*

Bella and Daphne were the first to go to Harry. Together they were walking hand in hand through the hallway of St. Mungo. By the door of the room of Harry they stood still. They knew harry would be awake but they didn't know how he would be.

Poppy saw how they were hesitating to go inside. "Everything is okay with Harry. The only thing is that he will be very tired for the next week or so, other than that there is nothing to worry about. So just go inside and give him a hug" Poppy said as she opened the door.

Harry sat on the bed and was just watching the door. He knew his friends would be arriving today and was waiting impatiently for them.

When Bella saw him she immediately dropped the hand of Daphne and rushed to his side. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

As Bella let Harry go, she was immediately replaced by Daphne who also hugged him and kissed him on both of his cheeks.

After twenty minutes alone their other friend arrived. Neville gave him a manly hand while Susan and Hermione hugged him briefly. After that they finely had some time together and told him all about school.

But they didn't tell him about Draco, Ron or Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N: So this was it again for this week. I hope you enjoyed it. See you all in two weeks.

Gr. Winmau.


	50. (BSC 2 C20) C50 Is Harry coming back at

A/N: Well here is another chapter one I hope you will like just as much as the last one.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C20) C50 Is Harry coming back at all.

* * *

It was late in the evening when the friends were walking back to their common room; they were closely followed by Professor McGonagall.

Minerva just looked at the friends with pride in her heart. She could see that her little cub had loyal friends who would never let him down.

She however did not know that three of those friends did have some doubts about him at the beginning of the. It had been something Bella and Daphne hadn't told her yet. But what she saw in front of her was pure friendship.

In front of the portrait of the fat lady Minerva said goodbye to the friends and went back to her own private chambers a little further down the corridor.

As she opened the door she could hear voices coming from inside her private chambers. As she opened the door a little further she could see Poppy sitting there together with Pomona sprout and Filius Flitwick.

Poppy immediately told her that she had told the other about a little about Harry.

And Minerva knew that Poppy would only tell them what they had agreed upon. She knew in her hart that she could trust Poppy whit that so she didn't worry about it at all.

Filius handed Minerva a small glass off Fire Whiskey and told her that it was time for a little party. After those words he raised his glass and Shouted in a squeaky voice "To Harry".

Minerva took the glass from Filius and sat down in a chair. Her eyes went around her own office but she wasn't really looking at anything. She was thinking about the things Harry had endured in his short but horrible life so far.

The other Professors knew that Harry had been mistreated but they didn't know how much and how terrible it had been. Only Poppy and herself were the only ones at school who knew everything there was to know about Harry.

And it was only Poppy in the whole school who knew how much Albus had his hands in the life of her cub.

The party they had went on until the early hours in the morning and as Minerva was joining them in the party she wasn't really there. She just couldn't be as happy as she wanted to be or as the others were.

*#*

Just down the corridor in the common room of Gryffindor, Bella and Daphne were the only two who hadn't gone to bed yet. Together they were still sitting on the couch in front of the fire place just talking about Harry.

It would only be a week before Harry would be back.

The only question for Bella and Daphne was what they were going to tell Harry when he got back. Bella and Daphne hadn't Told harry anything about Draco or Ronald for that matter. Nothing about what they said on the train or What Ron said in the common room later that night when they were about to go to bed.

But the biggest thing what they didn't tell Harry was what Snape had said in class. Because if they were honest they were a little scared about what Harry might do if he would ever find out about that?

Harry did know that the large part of the school still thought that he was the heir of Zalazar Slytherin. This because there had been no more attacks on the students ever sins he was lying in the Hospital.

No they knew that they had to keep what Snape, Ronald and Draco had said and done as secret as possible, just as long as they had to or needed to.

*#*

Slowly the days went by, every class the friends had, seemed to go on longer and longer. But the thought that Harry would be back at the end of the week kept them going.

The week however didn't go as smoothly as they wanted it to go. Draco and Ronald had made it a mission for themselves to make there last week as miserable as they could. At every opportunity they had, Draco and Ronald did something to Bella or Daphne they took.

At the second day Bella and Daphne had had enough and retaliate. This again turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

Every time one of them did something back, Professor Snape or Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would be there to save Ronald and Draco and punish them for it just like they always had done to Harry when he wanted to do something back.

On the fourth day it had became so bad that Daphne and Bella didn't walked the corridors alone. It wasn't because they were scared but because it always seemed like Albus or Snape were out to get them.

Minerva had seen it all and even tried to help them. But Albus had found a way to keep her away so he could go on with punishing the friends for no reason what so ever.

*#*

At the end of their school day the friends took a walk up to the Infirmary. There they would ask Poppy if everything was still okay with Harry and if he was really going to come back on Friday.

This was a ritual they would do each and every day. On Thursday they all knew that it would be only one more night before Harry would be back at Hogwarts.

That night both girls could not find the sleep they wanted, so after an hour the decided to go down to the common room. There they just sat down in front of the fire and talked about everything and nothing important.

"Bella?" Daphne asked a little shyly.

Bella who with her thoughts was by Harry didn't hear her the first time, the second time she looked to the left. "Yes Daphne" she said and immediately saw the Daphne had a difficult Question she wanted to ask. It was something she could clearly see in her eyes.

"Bella how did you became such good friends with Harry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" Daphne added to the question.

Bella had to think hard. It was not that she didn't know. No it was more that she didn't know if she wanted to tell it to her, or if she was allowed to tell it. Most part of that story was about Harry. That was why she had to think hard. She just didn't know if Harry wanted Daphne to know it.

Daphne could see from the look Bella had on her face that she had a hard time to decide what she could say. She did know that Bella would have to talk about the thing's Harry had gone through and that was also why she would understand if Bella didn't answer her question.

Slowly Bella shifted herself to the right, swung her legs on the side of the couch and laid her head in the lap of Daphne.

Daphne who was still waiting on Bella started to absentmindedly brush her hand through the hair of Bella.

What both girls didn't realise was that the blood ritual they had done with Harry was also connecting the two of them together.

The battle that was inside Bella was coming to an end. "Okay Daphne, I will tell you the story but only to you, Harry and my mother are the only others who know it".

Daphne didn't say anything and just continued to brush the hair of Bella with her hand.

Gradually Bella started to tell her story to Daphne.

_The first thing I remember was that I woke up on the sidewalk in front of an orphanage._

_Bella went on telling a bout that day. Then she told about the family she had lived with for a year. She talked about how she was punished if she didn't do her duties like she was told to._

_Bella told her about the slaps she got when she did the wrong thing and about the other punishments she received for those things._

_It was on the last day just before I ran away that something happened that I didn't liked. I was alone with that man who took care of me. He was lying on the bed dressed in only his underwear._

_I don't know why I knew what he wanted to do with me but I just knew it and ran for it. I even thing that the lady knew what he was going to do to me. They wanted to teach me everything a good house wife was supposed to know. And this was the only time she left me alone with him._

Daphne gave a shiver of fear when she heard what Bella told her. Daphne didn't know why but the first thing she thought about was Gilderoy Lockhart lying next to her trying to take her innocents away.

_"That day I ran and ran as far as I could. I didn't know where to go but I just wanted to get away from there. I was eight years old, all alone and had no place to go"._

Bella sniffed a little before she went on.

_It was after about an hour when I was back in front of the orphanage. As I looked upon that building I knew that I would never go back there. With a determination I didn't know I had, I walked away hoping to find a better place._

_How I got there I will never know but the next day I woke up under a slide in the middle of a park. As I got up and stood next to a swing I could see a little boy running away from four other boys, who were as big as Crabbe and Goyle._

_I didn't know what I was seeing. They were so big and very very mean to that little boy. But that little boy was so fast but not fast enough. Somehow those boys got a hold on him. The biggest boy sat on top of him and started to punch him where ever he could hit him, while the other boys were just kicking him._

_Than all of a sudden he escaped, he was just gone. Now I know that it was accidental magic but at that time I didn't know that._

_I saw him running away and how he jumped behind a little wall. It was then that I saw the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen, eyes that still give me a warm feeling every time they look at me._

Bella looked up at Daphne and gave her a small smile. "You know that feeling don't you Daphne". With a big smile she could see how Daphne was blushing at those words.

_"As I closed my eyes he was gone, I swear I only blinked one time" Bella said again with a smile.__  
_"When he was gone I started to wonder around the neighbourhood again. It was late in the afternoon that I found myself a dry place under a bridge where I fell asleep.__

_It much have been hours when I woke up because it was already dark. I woke up by a strange sound. It was on that night when I was found by Arabella my future mother although I didn't know that at that time._

_Arabella took me home that night and for the first time I really felt like I was home. It was there that I found the little red book"._

Daphne stopped brushing the hair of Bella and just looked at her. "I never heard of a little red book" She said.

Bella looked at Daphne and her eyes slowly got bigger from the fear she felt.

Daphne immediately knew that she had said something wrong according to the fear Bella had in her eyes.

"HHMM Daphne". "Daphne I" HHMMPPPP. That little red book was a book where Arabella wrote everything down that Happened to Harry ".

"Everything?"

"Yes Daphne everything, the memories we have seen were not even the worse off it. No in that little red book are story's that are much worse than what we have seen".

After a moment of silent's Bella went on with the story._"Well I found that book and started reading it. All the stories were about this boy named Harry. You will never know how much I have cried about the story's that were in that little red book._

_It was at that moment that I also started to see that man in mine dreams. At that time I didn't know it was Voldemort. But in every dream he asked me to kill this person named Harry Potter. A Harry Potter I didn't know"._

_The first day I was with Arabella a saw a very big man a crossed the street pushing a little boy out the door and onto the ground. After that he pushed that little boy into the car. That little boy he pushed was the same little boy that I saw in the park the day before._

_The next day Arabella told me that the little boy was Harry it the same Harry as in the little red book. The day I decided to become friends with that Harry._

Bella who again looked up at Daphne kept quiet for a moment. She had just told Daphne that she had been beaten just like Harry had. Even though you could not compare the two it still was very similar. Bella had purposely left out some big things but she knew that Daphne got the picture.

She still wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell Daphne about the little red book, but then again Harry didn't know about it either.

The eyes of Bella were now looking deeply into the eyes of Daphne.

Daphne who was still absentmindedly brushing the hair of Bella with her hand was looking right back at her. She could clearly see that Bella had an internal struggle with what she had told her.

Somehow Daphne internally knew that there had to be a lot more than what Bella had told her. And when Bella had told her that she herself had been beaten just like Harry was. That required a lot of self control to not start to cry.

It was now that Daphne understood why and how strong the friendship between the two of them really was. They were sharing the same fate in more than one way.

Bella who had took her time to gather her thoughts went on.

_"From the moment I was living with Arabella, I also started to write in the little red book. The only thing left to me was to become friends with the Harry from crossed the street. Easy just walk up to him say I'm Bella and I will be your friend"._

Daphne nodded.

_"Wrong, becoming friends with Harry was even Harder than to say Snape is a nice guy._

Daphne snorted but covered her mouth when she saw the look in Bella's eyes.

_After being with Arabella for awhile and with even less hope of finding my real parents Arabella made it possible for me to go to school. When I saw that fat pig of a cousin of Harry I knew Harry had to be there to and I was hoping to be in the same class as him._

_When I entered the class I saw him sitting all alone in the corner. So I immediately went over to him and wanted to take a seat next to him. But Harry right away asked me to sit somewhere ells._

"What do you mean by that Bella, Why would he ask you to sit somewhere ells"?

"You have to understand Daphne. His cousin and that so called uncle and aunt of his, didn't want him to have any friends or to even talk to anyone.

While his Aunt and uncle took care of the neighbourhood by saying his that Harry was some kind of criminal. His cousin took care of the children in the school by bulling them or hurting them fiscally".

Daphne just shook her head. She had seen some of those memories when she was in his mind at the beginning of the year, but it was almost every night that she wished it would all be just a dream. With another shake of her head she again listened to Bella.

_"While I was there at school it was no fun at all. Nobody wanted to talk to Harry or play with him. I even asked them about it and I always got the same answer. We want to play with Harry and we even want to talk to him. But if we do that than his cousin will beat us up, so we don't"._

_"I never understood why they all were so afraid of his cousin of Harry. But I think it's a treatment they got from the first day they went to that school. I myself was not afraid so the next day I sat down next to him._

_He again wanted to send me away but I didn't let him. It was that day that Harry thought I could be a friend._

_The day after that I gave him my first note. I can still remember that day as if it were yesterday. Harry just looked at the note than to me and again at the note on his desk. He then took the note and read it._

_This was what the note said._

_Harry_

_If we would talk to each other in this way.__  
_Your cousin can not hear us._  
_In that way he will not know what we are saying._  
_So he can't be mad at us.__

_Harry. My name is Bellatrix Smith._

Daphne looked at Bella with big eyes. "Did you really have to talk to him through notes" Daphne asked.

Bella looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Daphne we had to do it through notes, it was the only way we could hide it from Dudley. I even think the teacher knew about it but she never said a word".

"Really Daphne it had to be done that way. There was no other way because I knew that if Dudley noticed something wrong on school he would tell it at home and Harry would get another beating just for the hell of it. Yes Daphne just talking to me would get him in trouble with his uncle".

Daphne didn't know that it had been that bad. Sure she had seen the memories and knew that he would get a beating for almost every mistake he made. But a beating just for a beating, that was something she didn't know.

Bella instantly knew what Daphne was thinking and took her hand in her own.

A little dazed Daphne just looked back at her.

"Daphne! Harry would sometimes just get a beating for the fun of it, if his cousin and his friends had beaten up Harry. Harry had to tell that he had fallen down. If he would tell them the truth his uncle would beat him up for lying and making Dudley look bad in front of his friends.

It was now that Daphne understood and she just hated it.

Bella again laid the hand from Daphne on her hair.

Without a word Daphne started to brush her hair again and waited on what Bella was about to say next.

_"At school Harry and I would keep on writhing notes to each other. Dudley didn't see anything and he was too stupid to know. After a little time Harry would become happier and that was not good not good at all"._

_Bella sighed. "Harry becoming happier was one of the things Dudley didn't like. Four times Dudley tried to hit me, and four of those times Harry took the beating that was mend for me. It was then that we would become the best of friends"._

Again there was a moment of silents.

_"Many of those days's Harry would not come to school. Arabella and I understood that he would be locked up in his cupboard under the stairs for most of those times._

_It was now and then that Harry was allowed to go to Arabella Figg's house"._

_That uncle and aunt if his didn't know that I was living with Arabella, it was one of the things we kept a secret for most of the muggles and the whole of the wizarding world._

_It was on those days we could talk freely._

_The first time that Harry was allowed to come to us was also the first time he would sleep over. It was also the first time I would see aunt Mini. That day Harry introduced himself as Harry Potter the boy I had to kill in my dreams. I could clearly see that aunt Mini was just as surprised as I was by hearing his name"._

Daphne could still remember the memory she had seen in the head of Harry. It was the only memory Bella had asked to see. The other memories she had seen that day would still now and then gave her the shivers.

_That night I had the worst dream I had ever had does far. The next morning I woke up with Harry lying next to me. I myself could not remember what had happened but Arabella told me that harry was the one who had calmed me down whit in minutes._

Daphne who had listened to it all opened her mouth to ask something but closed it immediately after opening it. She just didn't know what she could ask after the story she had just heard.

She did understand that Bella had suffered the same thing Harry had. Maybe not in the same amount but it were the same punishments. It made her think of her own youth, a youth that was heaven in comparison to that of Bella and Harry. Then again if she were honest it only got better when she became friends with Bella and Harry.

Daphne hung her head down and looked intensely at Bella. "Bella I swear on my life and magic that I will always stand behind you and Harry. Whatever happens I will stand behind you".

Daphne didn't say so mote it be because Bella didn't gave her the chance to finish. She just looked back at Daphne. With one hand she stretched out and took Daphne by the back of her neck. Slowly she pulled her down towards her, their lips inches apart from each other.

Bella tilted her head and slowly she kissed the waiting lips of Daphne. After a second she deepened the kiss and rubbed her tong over the lips of Daphne.

The eyes from Daphne went big when the lips of Bella touched hers. After a moment she felt the warm from the kiss going through her body. She felt the tong of Bella asking for entrance and she willingly gave it to her.

Slowly and after a minute Bella let go of Daphne. "Daphne I know that you will always stand behind us, but that is not what I want from you. I want you to stand beside me and Harry like it's supposed to be".

With a shy smile Bella went on. "I know that Harry loves you as much as I do, even if he himself doesn't know it jet".

Daphne knew that her feelings were the same for Bella as it was for Harry. After the ritual they had become stronger and she loved it. She however hadn't realised that Bella thought the same way about it as she did. She smiled back at Bella and pulled her into another kiss. Again they could feel the loved from each other and they loved it.

After the second kiss Bella went on with her story.

_The time after they weekend only became more difficult for Harry. Every time he was with us I had a dream and each time he was there to help me. And always on the next morning I woke up with the arms of Harry wrapped around me like a warm blanket of hope and protection._

_Harry never asked a question or made a comment about it. He just came and helped me like it was the most normal thing in the world. It were those actions that made Harry a special friend, a friend that's more a part of me then anyone could ever be"._

_I myself have only asked Harry one time why I was allowed to be his friend. His answer was therefore very special and one, I to this day, still do not really believe"._

_With little tears in her eyes Bella looked up at Daphne. "He told me. Bella you are my own little angel. My only friend one that I never thought I would get._

_It was a simple answer but I could see the feelings in his eyes when he told me, a feeling that would kill him if he ever lost it, just like that feeling would do to me if I lost him._

_It was after that day that we became the friends that we are today. I own him more then he will even know and I will love him to the day I die, just like you are doing now"._

Bella closed her eyes and fell into a deep but peaceful sleep.

Daphne who was still brushing the hair of Bella had to think about what she had just heard. She now had a friend who was going to share Harry with her. A friend she was going to share with Harry. And then there was herself who would be shared by the both of them.

The more she thought about it the bigger her smile became. She just hoped that the sorting had would be right and she would get a place at his side just like Bella had.

With a little smile she said. "On my life and magic I swear that I will always stand beside you and Harry until the day I die, so mote it be".

She kept on brushing her hair until she also fell into a peaceful sleep.

_*#*_

Finally it was Friday the day Harry was coming back to Hogwarts. Every time Bella and Daphne looked at the clock it seemed as if it was standing still, especially when they had potions. At that time it almost seemed as if the clock was running backwards. When they were in charms they couldn't hold it any longer.

Professor Flitwick finally had enough and sent them to the great hall to wait on Harry. He knew how close they were to Harry so he could understand why they were acting the way they were.

At four a clock after the final lesson for that day they all went to the infirmary. They knew that that would be the first place where Harry would be when he came back to Hogwarts.

As they looked around the infirmary they only saw empty beds. When they looked over to the office they could still see Poppy sitting behind her desk, therefore they knew that Harry was not back yet. They knew this because Poppy was the one who would get him.

A little disappointed the friends all walked back to the great hall. There was nothing left for them to do but to wait at the Gryffindor table.

In the mean while the great hall was filling itself with the other students. So every time the doors opened the all looked up, but every time they looked they didn't see Harry.

The only thing that kept them in their seats was Minerva who was still sitting at the head table. It was the only assurance they got because aunt Mini would never let Harry come to Hogwarts by himself.

When the meal started at seven o clock in the evening there still was no Harry.

It was now that they saw that poppy was not at the head table and even Minerva had left her spot. It could mean that they went to get Harry. But it could also mean that something was wrong.

Many of these thoughts that something was wrong would crawl into their minds.

It was at half past seven when Bella got up and wanted to walk out of the great hall. "I'm going to see poppy, she has to take me to Harry, I'm scared" she almost screamed.

Daphne was barely able to pull her back on the bench. "Just wait a moment Bella. If they are not back at the end of the meal than we will both go to poppy, let's give them until eight a clock okay".

Bella knew that Daphne was right but she just could not help herself. She was scared that something was wrong with Harry.

Bella didn't know how good it was for Daphne to pull her back because it was not more than five minutes later that Harry was brought into the great hall.

They only one who had seen him was Neville. Both Bella and Daphne were looking to the other side of the hall.

"Look there is Harry" Neville screamed.

Both Bella and Daphne turned their head around so fast they both strained their necks.

And yes he was finally there. Harry was walking between Minerva and Poppy. They could not say that he was looking good but he was at Hogwarts, he was finally back.

Bella who already had tears from happiness trickling down her cheeks ran towards him at full speed.

Just a step away from Harry she was stopped by Poppy. "Slowly Bella, Harry is still weak so you have to be careful".

Bella nodded and went to stand in front of Harry. She didn't know what she could do.

It was then that Harry pulled her into a hug himself.

Daphne who was now standing next to them waited patiently. She wanted to jump into the hug but she also wanted to give Belle her space.

Both Harry and Bella were thinking differently then Daphne was. They both stretch out an arm and Pulled Daphne into their hug.

Daphne sighed when Harry laid his head between them and hugged both of them a little closer.

"Bella, Daphne I don't know why. But I want to have you both. We have to find a way to make it work" Harry whispered in their ears.

Poppy then told them that Harry would be joining them in class but he still had to take it easy for a while and had to stay in the infirmary when he was not in class.

It was not long after that that Bella and Daphne pushed him back into his own bed near the window and next to the office of Poppy.

As both of them crawled in bed with him, their friends just sat around them and were having a little celebration for his return.

It was nine o clock When Poppy came out of her office with Minerva to put an end to the party.

Just as the friends were about to leave, Albus Dumbledore walked into the Infirmary.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Next week Harry will definitely be back from his little absents and join the friend further in the adventures.

See you all in two weeks. Gr Winmau.


	51. (BSC 2 C21) C51 Fear and misery

A:N/ Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them they only make me want to write more.  
Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BCS 2 C21) C51 Fear and misery

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Infirmary. He didn't look to anyone and walk straight over to Harry.

Harry looked sideways at his grandmother and saw how she walked over to intercept him. She had a frown on her face that told him she didn't want him there. But he didn't know why that was.

Albus wanted to walk past Minerva but immediately found Poppy Pomfrey standing in his way. Albus sighed and gave Poppy a look that clearly said. "Poppy I'm your Boss so step aside". But to his amazement it didn't work like it had always done before.

"What are you doing here Albus? I didn't ask you to come now did I?" Was the question Poppy asked him with a little venom in her voice.

Albus looked at Poppy with Surprise clearly written all over his face. "Poppy! I'm here to see how one of my students is doing and if we are honest, Harry is a special person for us all. So I was wondering".

All the things Albus wanted to say didn't matter to Poppy, She just looked at him and didn't look away for a second and just hummed "HHMMMHHHHH".

This was something Albus couldn't tolerate, he didn't like it at all. Normally he had every string in his hand and only had to pull the string he wanted. But as of last year he was losing his grip on the people around him.

"Albus can you explain to me, why it is that you are here now informing of the well being of Lord Potter and not three weeks ago, when Lord Potter had almost died" as Poppy said this she kept looking straight at Albus.

Albus tried to look away but somehow he couldn't do it.

Poppy on the other hand did everything to hold his gaze.

"Poppy I only just heard that Harry has been in St. Holisto all this time" Albus told her in a sad way, hoping that it would be a good answer.

"ALBUS, Lord Potter had to be here at Hogwarts, that was last Monday a week ago when the school restarted, so if you had looked at the class attendants records you would have known it on the first Monday" Poppy snapped at Albus.

"So the way I look at it you could have been here on Monday or Tuesday. But still you dare to tell me that it's only now that you here about Lord Potter". Slowly she shook her head. "Sorry Albus I don't believe you for one tickling curse".

Poppy looked over her shoulder and let her gaze go from Harry to Minerva. When her eyes gazed into those of Minerva she knew enough.

Poppy snapped her head back to Albus. "NO Albus. I'm convinced you knew about my Nephew all along. I'm sorry to say but No. You cannot come in here or be with my patient. I'm almost convinced that you had a part in all of this, if that is so than I will come after you. And now get out of my infirmary" Poppy said while she was pointing her finger at the door.

Albus knew he shouldn't puss his luck with poppy when she had made up her mind. He did the only thing he could do and left the Infirmary with his head hanging down.

Daphne and Bella together with their other friends left a couple of minutes after Albus and left Harry so he could get the rest he needed".

*#*

The next morning Harry was allowed to go to breakfast with his friends. The same friends that had been by his bed side from first light.

While Harry was helped by Bella to his place at the Gryffindor table, Daphne was filling his plate with food. They had both decided to take good care of him for as long as he needed it.

Harry who just didn't know how to deal with all the attention just let it wash all over him and was hoping that it wouldn't take too long.

It was not long after Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table that Draco was standing behind him. "Potter" he sneered. "I'm really sorry that you're still a life. You see me and my father".

"My Father and I you nitwit" Hermione corrected him. As she, Neville and Susan sat down by their friends.

Draco gave her a dirty look and again turned his attention to Harry. "You see my father and I had a bet. I have unfortunately won the bet, you see he said that you would die and I said you wouldn't".

None of the friends however had seen Ron slip in behind them.

Harry, Bella and their other friends only had eyes for Draco. They were all waiting for something to happen. But they also knew that they couldn't say anything about it or they would get punished. It was the story Bella and Daphne had told Harry the evening before.

They had told him about the week they had when he was still in St. Holisto, especially how Snape and Dumbledork had treated them.

With the warning still in his mind Harry turned his back at Draco and shrugged his shoulders.

Ron saw how Harry turned around again and quickly walked away from them all.

Daphne who saw him walking away from the corner of her eye knew that Ron had done something but by looking around she couldn't see what it had been.

Harry who hadn't seen Ron walking away was just happy to be among his friends again. Just sitting among them was the thing he had missed the most. While he was listening to them talking he stretched out his right had and took his goblet full of pumping juice and lifted it to his mouth.

While he pulled the goblet closer he turned his head and looked over to his grandmother and his brand new aunt Pomfrey. He put the goblet to his lips and wanted to take a sip

"I´m sorry Harry, I really am and I can't allow this to happen" sounded the voice of Ginny in his ear. The next thing he felt was something hitting his hand that slapped the goblet from it and onto the table.

The complete content of the goblet spread itself over the table.

Hermione who was very fast immediately summand the pumpkin juice back in to the goblet and looked, just like the others how Ginny ran from the great hall.

Harry wanted to grab the goblet again but Susan was holding him back. She took the goblet from his hand and sniffed at it. "We all have to go to the Infirmary. Neville go get aunt Mini and aunt Poppy, I think they want to know this".

Neville ran to the head table and within a minute he was followed by aunt Poppy and aunt Mini.

In the infirmary Susan handed the goblet to Poppy and asked her to sniff it.

"Miss Bones, How did you know that someone had done something to this goblet" Poppy asked her.

Harry looked questioningly at Poppy.

"I'm very Sorry Harry, But someone has placed a Love potion into this Goblet, and if I'm not mistaken It is keyed to one Ginerva Molly Weasley".

Harry still didn't know what really happened and put his attention to Susan.

Susan first looked at Harry and then she looked at her other friends. "I'm not really sure it was all so strange. First Draco came to where we were sitting. He was talking about a bet he had with his father.

Hermione put him on his number and I think Harry had enough of him and turned around. It was then that some of us saw Ronald walking away.

So generally we all know that we had to watch out for anything. But as they were walking away we still didn't know what they had done.

It was on the moment that Harry took the goblet that Ginny walked up to Harry. I could clearly hear her say Sorry before she slammed the Goblet from his hand.

I don't know what it is but I thing she didn't do it. I think Draco and Ron had done it and she was preventing them from it. My only question would be how they got a hold of her hair or something alike" Susan explained.

_Flashback. __(BSC 2 C17) C47_

_With a look of disgust at the sorting hat he left the office and started his way back to his own office. In one of the hallways he came across Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley._

_Both of them were smiling broadly at him as they dragged a struggling Ginny behind them._

_End Flashback_

All the friends were nodding at what Susan had said. They all knew how Ginny was behaving all year. From the start of it she had trouble speaking to Harry and when she spoke it was Sorry and then she would run. But it was always a sorry for something they didn't understand.

They also remembered the start of the year when Harry was hit in the back from a curse Ron had thrown at Bella. Just because he thought that she was responsible for Ginny being put into another house. Something he was basically right about.

"I WANT TO KILL, MAIM AND TORTURE".

Again the voice sounded through the castle. Harry immediately said that he wanted to go there.

Poppy held him back and told him that he had to wait. She could see in his eyes that he was determent to go to the spot where he heard the voice but she knew she had to hold him for awhile longer.

It was not long after that that she let Harry go. It was again proving at how close the friends were because they were only one step behind him struggling to get in step with him.

Poppy and Minerva were following the group of friends closely as they ran through the corridors.

In one of the corridors on the fourth floor they saw a bunch of students standing to gather.

Harry who was now standing behind his friends remained in that spot and didn't want to go the front.

It was not long after that that Susan was elected to be the one to go and look what all the mumbling was about.

Harry looked to his side strait to Bella and asked her without a sound if she could see something.

Bella shook her head and without a sound told him he had to wait for Susan to come back.

From within the group of students they could see someone making their way back to them.

Still al little out of breath Susan made her way over to her friends and tried to say something, while she was breathing hard.

Hermione told her that she first had to calm down so she could tell them slowly.

Susan nodded and calmed herself down enough to answer them. "It's Sr. Nicholas. The ghost I don't know how but he too has been petrified and is now floating around aimlessly".

The friends looked at each other in bewilderment.

Even the ghost weren't save anymore, not even from a basilisk.

From out the group of students Draco made his way to the front. "Well Look at this, if it isn't Potter the heir of Slytherin. Potter is back in the castle and there has been another attack. You all wouldn't believe me and now you can all see that I was right". Draco turned his attention to Harry. "Now it will all be different Potter, now they all know that you are the one who is doing it".

Harry first looked at his friends and saw compassion. They all looked worried. They knew that Harry hadn't done it, Not only because he was their friend and because they would believe him no matter what.

Three of them had already made that mistake and didn't want another disagreement with an angry Bella and Daphne. The other reason was that Harry had been with them all morning.

However the looks of all the other students was a completely different story. It was clearly visible that they were all believing the things Draco was telling them.

On the moment Harry felt a hand pressing down on his shoulder and instantly knew that it was the hand from his grandmother.

Harry looked up at her and saw her motioning her head that he had to follow her. He nodded and with heavy feet he walked on behind her and was again followed by all his friends.

From all sides he heard Mumbling. Some were calling his name and whispering about dark wizard and evil doings. One of the loudest voices was that of Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. And it was all directed to him.

Harry himself knew that he had done nothing. His only problem was how to explain it to the others and even the headmaster.

His thoughts didn't help him; it only made him more empty and desperate inside.

Bella and Daphne hurried to his side to give him comfort. They weren't sure if it would help him but they had to do something and then there was the fact they didn't know what else to do.

*#*

The week that followed turned out to be just like the last day before the holiday. Everyone thought that he was the heir and would turn out to be the next dark Lord. The only difference was the now even the professors were thinking he did it.

The only one who believed him were his friends, his grandmother and new aunt Poppy. Without them he wasn't sure he would make it.

At dinner time eight days after the petrification of nearly headless Nick, Lucius Malfoy strode into the great hall like he was the next minister of magic. He was waiving his hand up in the air holding a piece of paper, striding like a peacock all the way to Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius handed Albus the paper and smiled at the group of friends like he knew something they didn't.

Albus was sitting bend over reading the piece of paper very closely.

Bella who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with all her friends was looking closely at what Albus was doing. Something inside told her that something was wrong, very wrong. She could just feel it.

With a look at Daphne she immediately knew that she was feeling the same thing.

Harry gave them a look that told them he was thinking it to. That look alone set off more alarm bells then they would ever know.

Daphne stood up from her seat when she saw the look in Harry's eyes and walked around the table.

With only a few steps to go the doors to the great hall opened again.

Daphne didn't know why but the next thing she saw was her father standing inside the doorway. She immediately walked faster and without a word she sat down on the lap of Harry, and pulled Bella to their side.

It was strange when you looked at the three of them but it also seemed to be the way it was supposed to be.

Daphne held Harry close and Bella stood in front of them like she was the boss of the house.

David was looking very angry as he walked to warts the head table. He didn't even look at the friends when he walked pass them.

Another door at the side of the great hall was opened and Amelia together walked inside and was followed by two Aurors. Her expression was even more furious than the one David was wearing.

Harry stood and pulled Daphne and Bella behind him. He pulled out his wand and stood defensively in front of them.

Why he did it, would be a riddle to him but everything inside him screamed that he had to do it.

Two wands appeared next to him and he saw that Bella and Daphne would be standing beside him if he needed them.

Amelia walked straight at Albus to then pass him to go straight to Minerva.

Amelia bend forward and whispered something in her ear.

The eyes of Minerva became big end glided over to Harry.

With a small shook of her head she told Harry to stay where he was. She then stood and walked over to Amelia.

One of the aurors pulled her hands roughly behind her back and slammed a pair of magic restraining cuffs on her wrists and pushed her for warts.

Amelia saw what the Auror did and told him to go away before Harry had time to come to her. The last thing she wanted to see was seeing Harry attacking one of her aurors. Now it was her who guided Minerva out of the great hall and past the friends.

When they were next to the friends the held still, Minerva looked at her cub and said. "I'm sorry my lord but I can't complete my duties at this point in time. I hope that you can forgive me".

Minerva held her tongue and looked at her cub.

Daphne stood next to Harry and whispered in his ear. "She has to say it Harry she is the head of the house while you are still a minor. So go with it and just listen".

Harry nodded and waited for his grandmother to finish what she was saying.

"My Lord I know that a mother and a squib will always be there for you".

Harry wanted to say something but was held back by Daphne.

"Not now Harry, you have to let Amelia take her. If you do something now it will only backfire on you" Daphne whispered again.

Harry nodded and looked at how his grandmother was taken away.

David who was now standing behind the friends put his hand on the shoulder of his daughter. "Lord Potter" he said. "You better listen to my daughter and your other friends. In one way or another Lucius has convinced the board of governors that your grandmother is the one who is petrifying the students".

David looked at Lucius who was still standing with Albus. He didn't look away but went on. "They are somehow convinced that she is the heir of Salazar".

All the friends wanted to say something but David held up his hand. "I know that she didn't do it but somehow they are all positive and Fudge has ordered that she has to be brought to Azkaban. However Amelia will keep her in a holding cell in the ministry for as long as she can. There is nothing else that Amelia can do at this point without losing her job. So please Lord Potter watch over yourself and your friends". David turned around and walked out of the great hall.

Harry dropped down on the wooden bench, his friends all sat down around him. They didn't understand what had happened but were all devastated as they were left alone.

None of them knew what to do. The only thing the understood was that Minerva was away and they were left to the dogs so to say.

Albus and Snape could do what they wanted and there was no Minerva to help them. Draco and Ronald had a free pass to do whatever they wanted and would be backed up by Snape and Albus in whatever they concocted.

No the only thing they could hope for was that Amelia could keep Minerva away from Azkaban and that they would see her very soon. Although they all doubted that they would be able to.

Lucius was the one who had arranged it so that Minerva was the suspect or as fudge saw it the perpetrator.

Harry again looked at the head table. Lucius was still standing next to Albus and smiled nastily at them. "I thing we will have a bigger problem in Lucius then that we will have in Draco".

The friends all watched him as he kept his eyes on Lucius. As one they turned around and looked at Lucius Malfoy.

Harry was slowly becoming angry again. He understood that Lucius had arranged it all and was the one to blame. From out of nowhere he was grabbed by Bella and Daphne. Together they pulled and pushed him out of the great hall.

"Harry you can't do anything about it now. We have to wait and let Amelia handle it" Bella snapped at him.

"Listen to her Harry we can't do anything" Neville told him as he walked behind them to gather with Susan and Hermione as they were pushing Harry forwards.

Harry nodded and they made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

As they were all in the common room they were just sitting around. Bella wanted to go to Arabella and told her everything.

Daphne was thinking the same thing but instead of Arabella she wanted to go to Isabella.

Together they were now looking at Harry. The only one he could go to was his grandmother and she was the one who was taken away by Amelia.

Together the friends came to the same conclusion. Without Minerva there, Albus was going to make their life's very difficult.

The weeks after the incident did only become worse and worse. Snape had taken his insults to another level and had even spread them between all the friends.

It was during one of those lessons that Harry heard the voice again. Harry didn't say anything and just left the classroom. Everyone followed him to the place he ran to.

To his relieve there was not another petrification. On the other had another petrification would have cleared his grandmother. There was however something else that took their attention. On the wall there was another line written down. A line that would make a big part of the castle look over their shoulder.

THE SECRET CHAMBER WILL RECIEVE HIS ONE AND ONLY VICTIM, A VICTIM OF PURE BLOOD.

Snape wanted to say something to Harry but he couldn't blame him or his friends. They after all were in his classroom when it happened.

Harry and his friends walked back to their common room. The question left on their mind now was who would be the one the basilisk would take into the secret chamber or when for that matter.

They now knew that the monster was a basilisk thanks to Arabella and also how to avoid being killed by the monster, but more than that they didn't know and that was the one thing that scared them.

On one night a couple of days later Bella and Harry were waiting on Daphne and Hermione. They had been in the library all day and were looking for some answers.

Hermione did have one of her brilliant ideas and was now looking for a solution. She didn't know what it was bud needed Daphne to find it.

Neville was repairing one of the brooms and Susan was making another schedule for a Quidditch practise later that week.

It was just before curfew when the portrait of the fat lady was opened.

They all sat up strait and were waiting for Hermione and Daphne to enter.

However it wasn't Hermione or Daphne that entered the common room. No it was Professor Flitwick that entered. With a sad look he walked over to the friends.

Neville immediately became scared and started to breathe heavily.

For a moment even professor Flitwick had to take a breath. "I'm really sorry but I have to tell you all some sad news. There have been two other petrifications this evening".

Harry who immediately understood what Flitwick mend grabbed Neville and Bella by the shoulders.

"I'm very sorry" professor Flitwick went on. "But the two petrifications are Hermione and Daphne".

Harry wanted to go to the infirmary to see them both but was held back by a hand when he walked out into the hallway.

The hand that held him back was the hand from Albus Dumbledore. Who had been waiting outside the common room just in case?

"I'm very sorry Harry" Albus said in his most fatherly way. "But you are not allowed to walk the hallways after curfew. So please go back inside, you don't want me to give you detention or expel you, now do you".

The next thing that happened went very fast. Bella's eyes became very big after the words Albus had spoken. Her hands were cleansed into fists and about to go at Albus with all the fury she had inside her.

Susan saw that Neville was in the same state Bella was in and also how Harry was doing all he could to hold Neville back.

It was also now that she understood that she had to do it to Bella because Harry had his hands full with Neville. It took her some time but finally she got Bella up to the girl's dormitory.

In the girl's dormitory, Bella immediately called for Harry.

Just like all the other times Dora the personal house elf of Minerva popped into the boy's dormitory and popped both Harry and Neville into the girl's dormitory.  
"Harry we have to do something. I am positive that the old goat was waiting for one of us just to do that. Just like I know that he will do other things to us now that aunt Mini is away" was what Bella told Harry the moment Dora popped him inside.

Harry could only nod in agreement at what Bella had said. Just like her he knew that there was nothing he could do about it if Albus would try something, especially now that Daphne and Hermione weren't there anymore.

With a little plop Isabella appeared in the middle of the girl's dormitory. She was brought there by Maxi and was just looking around the room.

Almost within a second Arabella appeared next to her at the hand of Mini.

Bella didn't notice it at first but when she saw her mother she got up and ran towards her and hugged her around the middle.

Isabella was still looking around herself but where ever she looked she couldn't see Daphne anywhere.

The feet of Harry became heavy as he walked over to Isabella, just looking sadly at her.

"Harryyy what happened, how come I can't see Daphne anywhere" she asked getting a little frustrated.

Harry let his eyes fall to the floor and mumbled something about Daphne and Professor Flitwick.

"Harry look at me" Isabella said as she pulled Harry's face upwards with her finger under his chin. "What happened Harry, please tell me what happened".

As Harry told her what Flitwick had told them he and Neville were just in time to catch her before she fell to the floor. Together they placed her on the bed of Daphne and sat down next to her.

Slowly everything started to dawn on Isabella and Arabella. And with every thought they were becoming angrier and angrier.

The worst thing was that they themselves also couldn't do anything about it or anything for the two girls for that matter. That was the important thing to them.

Isabella and Arabella stayed until late in the night. They wanted to know everything that had happened and what they could do.

It was at two in the morning that that poppy entered the girl's dormitory. "I was send here by Albus to look if the boys were sleeping in their own beds. He himself didn't dare to come himself so he asked me to do it. And I can see the boys aren't here so it's okay" Poppy said with a smile.

When poppy had entered the room she immediately saw Isabella and Arabella sitting there. When she saw Mini and Maxi she also understood how they had come to Hogwarts.

After a minute or so Poppy found out that they only knew that Daphne and Hermione were petrified. They didn't know how or when. So Poppy took it upon herself to tell them how it had happened.

She told them that Daphne was holding a mirror when they left the Library and that was how they were petrified. Poppy however didn't tell Harry and his friends that Hermione had a stack of papers in her hands when she was petrified.

She wanted to wait until she knew what was in those papers before she would tell Harry and his friends. Something inside her told her that whatever was in those papers it was something Harry shouldn't know.

She did however tell the friends that they had to come to her, first thing in the morning. In that way they could see Daphne and Hermione before Dumbledore would be in the great hall.

The thing that troubled Poppy was that the Mandragoras of Professor Sprout were far from ready they still had months to grow before they were good enough to be harvest. Then and only then would they be able to wake up the ones that were petrified.

An as poppy said it she could clearly see that it only made Harry angrier at Albus, angrier than he had ever been.

Bella was now looking at Harry. It was now that she remembered the one time that she and Daphne were in the mind of Harry. It was that day that she had seen the hole of corruption. It was also now that she remembered that if it would take over than Harry would be the next dark lord.

Isabella immediately understood what Bella was feeling and started to calm Harry down. She hugged him and whispered smoothing words into his ear.

"Mom why is all of this happening to me, why can things never go the way I want to, I don't want to loss Daphne and I will do everything for her" Harry said with a muffled voice into her shoulder.

The promise Harry just made was a priceless one for Isabella. She could feel that Harry mend every word. It was now that Harry would have it very bad when he would see Daphne lying petrified in a bed in the Infirmary.

* * *

A:N/ This was it for this week, see you in Two weeks.  
Please review, I will always answer in a Pm.  
Gr. Winmau


	52. (BSC 2 C22) C52 Just when you think it c

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It is always nice to get them. And I will always answer in a Pm if you ask me something.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine; this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C22) C52 Just when you think it can't get any worse.

_In the girl's Dormitory of Gryffindor._

Poppy had been with them and told them that she would tell Dumbledore that they were all sleeping in their own beds, so there would be nothing to worry about. After that she left the Gryffindor tower and went back to her own chamber next to the Infirmary.

Isabella and Arabella staid to talk some more with the friends, just before they had to go, Isabella went over to Harry and took him to the side of the room. She knew that he would blame himself for the petrification of Hermione and her daughter Daphne. "Harry please do not worry about it. You have done nothing wrong and you are not to blame for this. Just keep yourself save and look after the others okay" she had said to him. She then gave him a kiss on the head and disapparated with the help of Maxi.

Arabella had done the same to Bella, Neville and Susan, to then also disapparate afterwards with the help of Mini the house elf.

It was deep into the night when Arabella and Isabella were brought back to Potter Castle by Harry's house elves.

*#*

Harry woke up early in the morning. All night he was tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn't find his sleep so he got out of his bed and woke up the others. It was easy for him because he and Neville had stayed in the girl's dormitory for that night.

Just as the first light of that day came through the windows the friends walked towards the infirmary.

The fear they had, only increased with every step they took towards the infirmary.

Bella opened the door and looked around the infirmary ward. In the back she saw her two friends just lying there as statues.

Slowly and step after step they walked to the back.

Halfway down the infirmary Neville took a run for Hermione and wanted to take her into a hug. But the fact that she didn't respond to him only made him brake down.

Susan knew that Harry and Bella would be sitting with Daphne and that she had to be the one to take care of Neville. So she walked over to Neville and took him into a hug to let him cry onto her shoulder.

Bella was now standing next to Daphne. She looked at the still form of her best female friend. She knew Daphne was only petrified but she was lying there as if she was dead. "Harry you know that Daphne is very important to me don't you?" Bella said while she was still looking at Daphne.

Harry Nodded at the question Bella asked him. He knew how important Daphne was to Bella; she was just as important to him.

"So Harry, I'm telling you, that you have to do for her as you would do for me, She is one of us now end the three of us belong together" Bella told him in a determined tone.

Harry looked at her and nodded vigorously. Harry just nodded and didn't say anything because he was afraid his voice would stutter.

After ten minutes or so they all sat down and just supported each other the best they could.

Bella was sitting on the left side of Daphne and just looked at her and over at Harry. She didn't know why she said what she had said to Harry. But something inside her told her that she had to do it. Daphne had become very important to her in the last year and she just couldn't lose her.

As she looked over at Harry she could see the struggle in his eyes. He was fighting back tears and anger. He was fighting back the hate that was about to take over.

It was this look that told her that Harry cared for Daphne just as much as she did. It was that thought that told her that Harry would do everything for Daphne just like he would do for her.

After the lessons they had that day they all went back to the infirmary to only leave when the curfew would go in effect.

Bella and Harry again went to the side of Daphne. Susan and Neville took their place at the side of Hermione.

This would be the way it would go for the days that followed. They would be there at first light and only leave for lessons or because it was almost curfew.

At meal time Harry and Susan would go and get dinner for the others. They would even bring some dinner back for Poppy so that she didn't have to leave her patients.

But Poppy knew that they wanted to keep her around so she didn't say anything about it.

It was four days later at dinner time that Poppy went over to the Greengrass estate, she had instructed the friends to keep an eye on her patients and to stay there until she came back. In this way they could stay after curfew without any punishment.

*#*

_Earlier that day at the Ministry._

Minerva McGonagall/ Potter was sitting on a chair in the back of her cell in the ministry. She had heard from Amelia that she was supposed to be the one to open the chamber. Of course she knew she didn't do it she wasn't even there fifty years ago.

The only thing that was troubling her now was how her cob was doing and that he would believe her. She could still see the devastated look he had in his eyes when she was escorted away by Amelia. She felt for her little cub and could only hope Bella and Daphne would help him in this time of need.

In the hallway at Hogwarts Amelia had promised her that she would do everything to get her out of there. But she also knew that Amelia would have an uphill battle if she went up against the likes of Lucius and Cornelius.

Thinking of those two she also remembered that Cornelius still had a lawsuit against them for insulting seven ancient and noble houses. A lawsuit he got from Harry, something that could be the reason why Cornelius was doing this, because it could only help him with his lawsuit.

As she was thinking about it she thought about the rest of Hogwarts. The friends and all the other students, inwardly she was hoping that Albus would prove why he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, but somehow she doubted it.

"I'm telling you Minister, you are making a big mistake".

"Amelia, the ministry has to be seen doing something".

"I know Minister but this is wrong. We could question her under Veritaserum. We could question her during a full Wizengamot session. There we would have our answer and nobody can say that the ministry isn't doing nothing".

"This is the last time I'm telling you this Amelia. Minerva is the one doing this and she is going to Azkaban even if I have to take her myself".

Minerva could hear the argument coming towards her cell and listened intensely.

"Minister you are only doing this because Lord Potter has pointed out your mistake and you are now getting back at him by taking it out on his grandmother".

"No Amelia that has nothing to do with it. Even Albus agreed with us so there must be some truth in it all".

"Us minister, who is Us".

"Lucius Malfoy, Lucius told me himself that Albus had done nothing when he handed him the papers".

Minerva could clearly hear that Amelia was reaching her boiling point. But the words she heard about Albus only proved that her doubt were spot on.

"Oooh Lucius. So Lucius is running the ministry now. Are you completely out of your mind, have you finally lost it all together".

Cornelius wanted to say something but Amelia didn't let him.

"As far as I know it was a decision from the board of governors and you are now telling me it was Lucius all along. Are you telling me that a member of the board of governors can put someone in Azkaban because he wants to".

Cornelius was watching Amelia with an open mouth. He opened and closed his mouth two more times. "It is none of your business what my business is whit Lucius. You are taking Minerva to Azkaban and that's the last thing I want to hear about it. If you don't do it you can start looking for another job".

Amelia fell silent for a moment, she hadn't expected that the minister would threaten her whit the loss of her job. So she was still looking at Cornelius in disbelieve as they arrived in front of cell where Minerva was staying.

Minerva looked at the eyes of Amelia. She had heard everything so she knew what was about to happen to her. She only nodded to Amelia and received a nod back. She only hoped that Amelia would keep her job because she needed her to help her cup in the days to come.

She wasn't afraid for her cub because now that the will of Lily and James was public knowledge he would go to the Greengrass or the Bones, And Albus could do nothing about it. So she nodded again at Amelia. "It's okay Amelia Harry will take care of me when he hears about this".

Amelia saw the nod and nodded back. "I'm Sorry Minerva, but the Minister here is convinced that you are responsible for opening the chamber. So without any prove I'm here to escort you to Azkaban. I myself am meeting Arabella and Isabella this evening so I will ask Tonks and David to take you there".

Minerva just nodded again and didn't say anything.

Amelia saw it and again looked at Cornelius with a disappointed look.

Cornelius looked back at her and just smiled a sadistic smile. "Good, Now I only hope that you will do as you are told so we don't have this discussion again. I'm the minister and you have to do as you are told, is that understood Amelia".

"That's miss Bones minister".

"What".

"I said that's miss Bones" Amelia answered.

Cornelius just looked at Amelia and shrugged his shoulders. After that he turned around and started to walk away.

"cough cough" Amelia waited until Cornelius turned around.

Cornelius just looked at her like she was now the dirt under his shoe.

"Minister before you go I have one more thing to say. I hope that you are right about this".

Minerva heard the words and couldn't hide a smile. She knew Amelia believed in her so she didn't worry about it.

"I really do hope that you are right about this because if you are not I will personally see to it that Lord Potter will challenge you to an honor duel".

Cornelius corked an eyebrow.

Now it was Amelia's turn to give Cornilius a dirty smile. "I really hope that you realised what Lord Malfoy asked you to do".

"Like I said Amelia".

"Miss Bones".

"Like I said Miss Bones, the business between me and Lord Malfoy are not for you to meddle in".

Minerva however did understand and chuckled a little.

"Be it as it may Minister. I just hope you know what you have gotten yourself into".

"Miss Bones Explain yourself or you can really start looking for another job" Cornelius snapped at her.

A little smile appeared on the face of Amelia. "It's very simple Cornelius. When Minerva is found innocent, I will personally tell Lord Potter everything about what you and Lucius have done. I know in my heart that Minerva is innocent just like you know it to. With this trick of you and Lucius you have done more harm then you yourself realised.

You not only insulted a member of an ancient and noble house, you have also falsely accused said member, a member of house Potter/ Peverell and Gryffindor.

Not only will I tell Lord Potter everything you did, I will personally help Lord Potter to do anything he wants to do to you. I will make my house a miner house to the Potters if I have to. I will even marry Lord Potter if that would help him to challenge you to an honor duel".

Cornelius just looked at Amelia and started to laugh. "Do you really think that I'm afraid for a little boy of only twelve years old".

Amelia just curved her lips a little upwards. "No Minister, I would never think that you are afraid of a twelve year old boy. But you will be afraid of a thirteen year old boy when I have taught him everything I know".

"Or when I teach him everything I know" sounded the voice of David at the end of the corridor.

"Or when I teach him everything I know" sounded the voice of Tonks. A voice that was nothing from the happy person she usually was. "Not even if his Grandmother teaches him everything she knows" Tonks snapped at Cornelius.

Before Cornelius could say something he was looking at the tip of the wand of tonks which was only an inch from his nose.

"Minister you have just insulted and accused the grandmother of my little brother. That alone gives me the right to challenge you to that duel. So if Harry doesn't challenge you I will and I will not only kick your ass bud my uncle's ass as well".

Cornelius didn't know how fast he had to leave. And as he walked away they could see a little wet spot forming in his pants.

David laughed a little as he took the hand from Minerva and guided her away. Together with Tonks he apologised that they have to do this.

"I understand David but I will be fine. I'm just a little worried about Harry". Minerva said.

*#*

_That night at the Greengrass estate._

Isabella sat with Arabella at the dining table. They were waiting on Poppy who had told them that she would come that evening.

It would be this night that they would learn what Hermione and Daphne had found out before they were petrified.

Arabella were sitting bend over a potions book. Her Mandragoras were fully grown and she knew that she could make the potion if they needed it. The one thing that held her back was that it was a difficult potion and that it required two persons to make it. So she waited for Poppy to help her when she would arrive.

At seven o clock the flames in the fireplace erupted en Poppy Pomfrey stepped out of the green flames. She walked through the corridor and into the sitting room, where she saw the two of them drinking some tea. With a sigh she sat down at the table and slammed the stack of papers down in front of her on the table.

"I'm afraid to show these papers to Bella and Harry. And to be honest I can hardly believe what the girl's had found, so before I tell you what is in these papers I want you to get Augusta over here so she can also listen to this. I myself have already informed Amelia about it".

Both Isabella and Arabella looked questioningly at Poppy. They were a little startled, in front of them stood Poppy Pomfrey the one who would never keep anything from anyone. Poppy was everything if not direct. No matter how hard the truth could be, she would always say it like it is. Strait to the point and she would hold nothing back. So that she was now holding information back from Harry and Bella was very out of character to say at least.

Isabella could feel the despair flowing off her in waves. It was that feeling that almost made her run to the fire place to get Augusta to the Greengrass estate.

To settle her own nerves Poppy went to stand behind Arabella. She looked over her shoulder at the potions book she had in front of her. She saw the potion Arabella was looking at and again the fear grabbed around her heart.

Poppy covered her mouth with her hand and gestured Arabella to come along.

As they walked over to the kitchen, Poppy told her that the reason for it all stood in the stack of papers. That was also the reason why she couldn't tell or wouldn't tell Harry and Bella.

As the both of them sat down Poppy picked up the teacup that was brought to her by a house elf. Her hands were shaking terribly as she tried to take a sip. She almost dropped her cup when Augusta entered the room.

As everyone took their place around the kitchen table Poppy became more and more jumpy.

Slowly they all that sat down and around the table began to watch her intently.

Poppy knew why everyone was watching her and that she had to explain why they all had to come. But from the inside she didn't want to do it immediately. That's why she tried to steer the conversation the other way. "So how is our jailbird Minerva doing?" poppy said with a smile in the hope to lighten the mood.

All eyes turned to Amelia who immediately looked at the floor in front of her feet. "I'm very sorry but I couldn't keep Minerva out of Azkaban. Lucius and Cornelius have pulled every string and turned every box over to get her into Azkaban". Amelia sighed as she looked up and again look at the ground.

"It gets worse, if we do not find the culprit Harry will have to go back to his so called aunt and uncle. I have seen an order signed by the minister, that if Minerva is still in Azkaban at the end of the school year. Albus bloody Dumbledore will be his guardian again".

It looked like Amelia was fighting back tears but went on with her story.

"When Poppy called me on the floo, I was on my way to bring her to Azkaban. Now I knew that poppy would be here so I send David together with Tonks to bring her there. I was told I had to put her in the cell between that of Sirius and Bellatrix. I don't know why but I had to put her in the most heavily guarded part of the prison, the part that is guarded by dementors for twenty-two hours a day".

Amelia took a sip from her tea. "I'm so sorry there was nothing I could do about it. The worst part is that I have to tell Harry all about it when I go to Hogwarts Tomorrow. But to tell you the truth I'm afraid to do it" Amelia looked around the table.

"I know that Harry has a heart of gold. I also know that I don't have to be afraid that he would do something to me if he would get mad. I'm more afraid what he would do to the others if I tell him. You know to the likes of Lockhart and Dumbledore" Amelia said in a soft voice.

The ladies around the table all agreed with what Amelia had said. It was without a question that they understood what Amelia was saying. So they all turned back to Poppy who crawled a little into herself.

It was not often that Poppy had to look for words. But at this point she was opening her mouth and closing it multiple times. So the others knew that it was very big news that Poppy had to share with them.

Poppy pointed to the stack of papers at the table and hesitated to speak. "In that stack over there is everything Hermione and Daphne have found out about the secret chamber when they were in the library".

Now Poppy took another sip of her tea. "Last night I again looked at those papers in the hope I saw it wrong, but NO. That also why I don't want to show it to Bella and Harry, if I'm honest I don't want to show it to you either, because the things that are written in those papers is bad, very bad even".

Poppy looked over at Amelia and went on. "Amelia I know that you don't want to tell Harry about Minerva. But if you read those papers I would advise you to not tell Harry anything. The problem at the school is bigger than we thought. Again Poppy looked at Amelia and then at Augusta.

She went on to tell them about how Daphne and Hermione were also petrified. But the good news was that she was there to make the potion to free the petrified students.

It did cheer up the others around the table a little, but not much. Especially when she told them that she theoretically could wake up the petrified student the next evening, or soon thereafter.

It did however bring her back to the point why she was there. So the first thing she did was take the teapot and pore them all a full cup, before she would start telling why she was there.

_**"If I take that stack of papers and summon up what is in it, I come to this little Story.**_

_**Fifty years ago the chamber of Secrets was opened for the very first time. At that time Armando Dippet was the headmaster of Hogwarts.**_

_**Then the same as this time, nobody knew anything about the chamber. They also didn't know where it was but it was then that they knew it existed. The only question that remained was what kind of monster did Salazar put in that chamber.**_

_**That year was the same as the year we are having now. There were things happening that are not suppose to happen on a magical school.**_

_**Just like this year, there were texts appearing on the wall and just like now they were all written in rooster blood. Purebloods would rule and dead to the mudbloods was written on the wall. Some students were petrified and it was all in the name of the heir of Salazar Slytherin".**_

Poppy took another sip of tea and waited for a moment.

_**"Fear was the thing that was ruling the castle for most of the year. Purebloods were becoming arrogant and Muggleborn's feared for their life. The one thing that was different from this year was that after Christmas one girl was killed by the monster".**_

The others around the table all looked like they were waking up from a nightmare. "Are you telling us that fifty years ago a girl was murdered by that monster?"Augusta asked.

Poppy nodded. "Yes that was one of the things the girl's found out in their research" Poppy said.

_**"After the murder of that girl headmaster Dippet decided to close the school. It would remain open for one more month and then it would be closed for an unknown time.**_

_**But as you know the school was never closed. A student named Tom Riddle told them that Hagrid had been the one to keep an illegal animal in the castle and that that Animal went around petrifying the students.**_

_**Hagrid never denied that he had an Animal but he kept on telling that it wasn't a killer. But because there was not enough evidence Hagrid was never found guilty. He was expelled but remained as the grounds keeper. After Hagrid was expelled there were no more attacks and the school returned to normal, until this year when it was again opened by someone or something.**_

All the lady's were now looking at Poppy.

It was Amelia that broke the silents. "It's all good and well Poppy. But it still doesn't explain why you are keeping this from Harry. It's only a history lesson".

Poppy looked at Amelia but said nothing.

Augusta who was the only one who was looking in to her teacup suddenly snapped her head back up and looked piercingly at Poppy. "Tell us, what is it Hermione and Daphne have found in the library" Augusta asked respectfully but still with a little commanding tone in her voice.

Poppy sighed again and took another sip of her tea.

Isabella could feel that Poppy was getting nervous again and laid her hand on her shoulder to calm her down a little.

Poppy thanked her with a nod and went on.

_**"Well as you know the things from fifty years ago were the same as this year. The only different's was that there was another headmaster and that there were other teachers.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore was the transfiguration Professor. The same class Minerva was teaching up until last week. That year Minerva wasn't even at the school. She had just graduated and was on her honeymoon with her late husband. So she couldn't and still can't be the heir of Slytherin and therefore she never opened the chamber.**_

_**The next thing was that Hagrid was saved by one Professor. That same Professor was the one who kept Hagrid around as groundskeeper of Hogwarts and yes that Professor was Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**Now don't get me wrong. Hagrid is big and the animals he things are little kittens are beast for us. But I know that he will never hurt a student. So I will never believe that he was the one who did that then or is doing it now.**_

_**There also was that other boy. The one that was called Tom Riddle, I cannot put my finger on it but I have heard of that name before. He was awarded a medal for exceptional Services to the school, because as it stands he was the one who stopped the attacks, which brings me to the next conclusion from Hermione.**_

_**"Fifty years ago Albus Dumbledore was a Professor on this school, so he knew about the chamber of Secrets, or at least the existents of it. He for instants knew that the cat from Argus filch was Petrified before we all knew about it. He only knew about it because he had already experienced it ones before.**_

_**The **__**different's**__** now is that Albus had to know better. Fifty years ago the students who were Petrified had to wait a full year before they could be cured. This time however he had already asked Professor Sprout to grow some Mandragoras.**_

_**According to Hermione and Daphne it was something that wasn't right, like he knew about it before it happened. The second thing was that he didn't do anything about the arrest of Minerva. He knew that Minerva wasn't in school or in the Country. The third thing is that he knew the beast was and is a Basilisk".**_

Again all the lady's looked at poppy but said nothing.

_**"Why else would he ask Professor Sprout to grow some Mandragoras".**__**  
**_

Isabella looked at Poppy and instantly knew why she didn't want to tell Harry about all of this.

Poppy took the stack of papers and showed the others what Hermione and Daphne had found out and what else was in the papers.

Amelia was the one who almost jumped at the stack of papers and went through it. With each page she turned her smile became bigger and bigger. In the papers was nothing to get Albus into Azkaban because he could still deny everything. But it could get Minerva back to Harry within a week.

But she also knew that the only one who could have kept Minerva out of Azkaban was no other then Albus Dumbledore. So she now understood what Poppy had mend. How in the magical world could she go to Harry and tell him that Minerva was sent to Azkaban. And that the only one who could have prevented it didn't do it.

How could she tell him that that Person was none other than Albus Dumbledore? Albus Dumbledore the one person who was already responsible for so many problems in his little life. No, Amelia knew that she could only tell Harry about it when she got Minerva out of Azkaban.

What the lady's didn't know that was that in the corner behind a table stood a little house elf. That little house elf was listening to everything that was said. At the end of the evening Dobby the elf went back to Hogwarts.

*#*

The friends were all doing their homework in the Infirmary. None of them knew what was happening in the Greengrass estate.

Bella was sitting next to Harry and was looking around the Infirmary. It was really weird when you saw a cat in one bed. Next to it was Colin Creevey whit his camera still in his hands. They were the first to be petrified.

It was now that they were sitting next to Daphne and Hermione. It was something they never thought would happen. The only good thing about this all was that nobody believed that Harry was the heir. But she also knew that he would turn everything around if it would bring both of them back.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Dobby popped into the Infirmary and appeared next to Bella. He looked at her with big eyes, bigger than he usually had. "Mistress Bella" Dobby squeaked. And Dobby went on explaining what he had heard at the Greengrass estate.

"Dobby why are you telling me this" Bella asked.

"Dobby is doing what Mistress Cissy is asking me. Dobby is good house elf Dobby is helping great Harry Potter sir. Maybe by helping Great Harry potter sir and Mistress Bella, great friends can help Harry Potter with school" and Dobby disappeared into a little puff of smoke.

Bella looked at the spot Dobby was standing only a second ago and knew what she had to do. She ran over to Harry and immediately started to tell him what Dobby had told them. "Harry, Dobby just told me that a gild died here fifty years ago. He also said that she died in a bathroom. Now I Have an Idea but you have to trust me. If I'm right we can solve this tonight". Bella saw the hope in the eyes of Harry and knew he wouldn't like what she would say next. "I'm sorry but before I go on I have to check one thing first". After those words she kissed his lips and disappeared out the door.

Harry didn't know what Bella had mend but he could only nod. As he saw Bella walking out the door he understood a little. He then realized that she was alone in the castle and started to run after her. But he couldn't see her anywhere in the corridor and had to go back in.

*#*

After the bombshell Poppy had dropped on the others she and Arabella went down to the basement of the little house Bella had got from Lily and James.

Poppy had looked around and could see that Arabella had changed the house into a little store. It didn't surprised her because she and Bella were sleeping in the castle and Arabella was famous for her potions. Only no one would ever admit it because she's a squib.

When she asked about it Arabella told her that Harry had made it all possible for her. She even hired Remus Lupin to help her to deliver the potions. And it was a blessing because her business had never been so good.

Poppy who had to smile had always wondered how Arabella would have done if she had the chance and now with the name Potter she was doing better than ever and now she was making the potion together with Arabella.

First they were boiling the Mandragoras for an hour, and then they were going to chop them in bits. With a lot of other ingredients they finished the potion. The only thing left was to let it steam for twenty hours until it turned golden brown. After the twenty hours they could put the last ingredient into the potion which were seven unicorns hairs and the potion could be used.

So it was late in the evening that Poppy went back to Hogwarts. With a smile on her face she appeared into the floo of her private chamber and was glad that she could wake up the students the next night after dinner.  
As she walked into the infirmary she got the shock of her life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, See you again in two weeks, greetings, Winmau.


	53. (BSC 2 C23) C53 Where is Harry?

A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't post yesterday as promised. Some Family members suddenly decided to come over for the weekend and because of that, I didn't have time to check my chapter and it wouldn't be nice of me to leave them alone for three hours. So that's why I'm a day late. I still hope you will like this chapter.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It's nice to be appreciated.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C23) C53. Where is Harry?

Poppy had a little smile on her face as she walked towards the Infirmary. As she opened the door she wanted to say hi but what she saw shocked her to her core.

*#*

Minerva was slowly walking behind David and Tonks. She knew that she was going to Azkaban and that it would not be a pleasant stay. But that were not the thoughts she had.

Her thoughts were going to her little cub. She knew as no other that Harry would do anything to get her out of Azkaban. That is if they told him that they would be bringing her there. Again something she thought they would not do, if she would have to make that choice herself she wouldn't do it either.

They took a Port key to the docks near Azkaban and were waiting for the boat to take them to the prison. It was now that Minerva understood the trouble she and her cub were in.

As they were on the boat they could see Azkaban slowly coming into view. It was a big and gray building that only promised you misery if you had to stay here.

It was at the front desk that she heard where she had to stay. To her, Tonks and even David's astonishment she had to be put in a cell in the same wart as where all the death eaters were staying.

David and Tonks couldn't understand why Minerva had to be put there and they also didn't understand why Cornelius did everything to get back at her and Harry.

Minerva on the other hand did understand it completely. But she didn't say it she was only hoping that he was doing this to her and that he was leaving Harry out of it.

The only hope she had left was Amelia. Only Amelia could get her out of here. She knew that she would never leave her there without a trial.

David escorted her to her cell and assured her that there would be a visitor for every day that she would be staying here. But he couldn't tell her who would be the next to visit.

Minerva swallowed hard when the door of her cell closed behind her and she saw David walking away and back to the Exit of Azkaban.

It was now that Minerva was all alone in her cell. Every hour two dementors would make their rounds over the corridor. If they weren't making their rounds they would be stationed at the end of the corridor.

It was three hours or so in her stay there that she heard a small but bitter voice calling out to her.

"So which death eater is being kept in this cell for the time to come?" asked a familiar voice from the cell next to her.

Minerva stood and walked over to the bars and to the corner where she heard the familiar voice. "I assure you I'm no death eater, nor have I ever been one" Minerva answered in her stern teacher's voice.

The voice from the other cell sounded again and now Minerva could clearly hear who it was.

"Merlin's beard, Grandmother what the hell are you doing here in Azkaban. Did you finally snapped and kill that old goat that goes by too many names and ends in Dumbledork. And for the next thing who is taking care of my Harry now that you are here". The voice was clear and didn't leave any space for misunderstanding or discussion.

"I assure you Bellatrix that I'm absolutely innocent. The reason why I'm in here is called Cornelius Fudge. Now you don't have to worry about my cub" Minerva said with a little chuckle. "Your Harry will be taking care of by three ancient and noble houses".

There was a moment of silents before Minerva let another chuckle escape her throat. "I also heard what you want to do to the Dursleys". She couldn't see Bellatrix but knew that she was looking down in shame. "I don't mind but promise me one thing granddaughter of mine". Minerva almost said in a threatening way.

Bellatrix was anxiously awaiting for what Minerva was going to say but she could clearly hear that there would be no room for discussion.

I will let you handle the Dursleys the way you want. But don't get caught what ever you do don't get caught. However Cornelius Fudge is mine and mine alone. I only have to convince Harry to leave him to me". Minerva could hear the chuckle Bellatrix was giving her from the other cell.

Bellatrix was talking until late in the night with Minerva. For her it was the best day she ever had in the prison. The only down side to all of this were the Dementors and the fact that they were in Prison.

Every time one of the Dementors came by they would get an uncomfortable feeling. Bellatrix and Sirius on the other hand had found out that while you are in your Animagus form you were not affected as much.

"What, are you telling me that you are an Animagus" Minerva asked.

"Yes I'm a Black Panther but don't tell Harry. I want to scare him first before he can find out about it".

"I'm not sure if I like that Idea".

"But.. But.. Grandmaaaaa".

"No Bellatrix. I will only like it if I can watch".

After that they were both laughing as they were only thinking about it".

During the night Sirius started to understand who was in the cell next to him. So it was only logical to join in the conversation.

"Sirius before we go on I have one thing to tell you. When you get out of here I want you to write me five hundred times I have to be a better Godfather" Minerva told him.

"Oooh in Merlin's name he told you didn't he" Sirius whined.

"No but I always wanted to do that" Minerva said with a smirk he couldn't see.

*#*

Bella left the Infirmary a little earlier that night. She had told Harry to wait for her because she had to check something.

Harry didn't understand what that could be and wanted to stop her but unfortunately for him he was too late. So there was nothing else for him to do then to wait. He did however saw Dobby standing with Bella just before she ran away. So it was obvious that Dobby knew something and told her about it. It only made him wonder more about what it was that Bella had to check out.

As time went on Harry began to get worried. He knew that Bella could take care of herself bud it didn't meant he had to like it. He wanted to protect her just like he did with the others and there would be no one who could hold him back if he had to.

Suddenly there were screams that went through the castle that made everyone tremble from fear when they heard it.

Harry didn't hesitate and ran for the place he heard the screams. He didn't even hear Poppy arriving in her own office. As he was running out of the Infirmary he also didn't see Susan and Neville following him closely.

With squeaking shoes he ran through the corridors to the place where he thought the screams were now coming from. When he arrived at the corridor where he knew the writings were on the wall, he saw a girl sitting on the floor. Next to her was another person who was obviously petrified. With a closer look he could see that it was a girl and he almost couldn't breathe.

*#*

Poppy stepped out of the flames and knew that she had to bring the students back to their dormitory. The first thing she did however was to put her things away and made herself presentable for the students. She had a little smile as she walked towards the Infirmary. As she opened the door she wanted to say hi but what she saw shocked her to her core.

*#*

Harry was standing like a rock. As he looked at the girl who was lying petrified on the floor. He could only hope that it wasn't his Bella. With little steps he went closer and closer to the girl. Each step he took he became positive that it was his Bella who was lying there.

Angelina who was the one who screamed looked over her shoulder and saw Harry coming towards her. She stood and wanted to stop him from going any further.

Harry didn't let her and quickly stepped around her. With only four steps to go it was clear that it was his Bella who was lying there. He saw the eyes that would always look at him with that smile that would melt his heart. Only this time those eyes looked at him with no feeling at all.

Little tears started to well up in his eyes. First there was his Daphne and now there was his Bella. When did it become his Daphne? He didn't care en sank down next to Bella. He took her hand that didn't move at all in his and just hold her.

While he was sitting there students started to fill the corridor. They all wanted to know who the one was who had been petrified this time. They all saw Harry sitting on the floor holding the hand of a petrified girl. They didn't have to ask who it was because they could see it all in the eyes of Harry.

Harry was looking around himself but his eyes didn't see anything because they were filled with tears. His eyes focused on the writing on the wall and especially at the new line that was written below the others.

_HER SKELETON WILL BE LYING IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER._

Somehow it looked like nobody saw the new lines that were written on the wall. For Harry however it was the only thing he could see.

Behind him he could hear a cold voice saying something with a little bit of humor. Harry didn't know if he heard it correctly but the look Angelina gave next to him told him that he heard it correctly. But he wanted Draco to say it again and he wasn't disappointed.

"It's too bad Potter that you are not the one who has been taking into the chamber. It's also sad that she would be the one who had to be Petrified. I never have any luc..."

Harry would never know if he heard it correctly or whatever Draco would have said next. The only thing he saw was a blue looking spell flying passed him. With a look over his shoulder he could see Susan standing there with her wand pointing at Draco and breathing heavily.

Slowly and with a little help of Neville he floated Bella back to the Infirmary. He still hadn't said a word and was only looking at his friend who was floating in front of him.

*#*

Poppy stepped out of the flames and knew that she had to bring the students back to their dormitory. The first thing she did was to put her things away and made herself presentable for the students. She had a little smile as she walked towards the Infirmary. She was thinking about the good news she had and that they would be able to wake up Hermione and Daphne and that they would be able to do it by tomorrow night. As she opened the door she wanted to say hi but what she saw shocked her to her core.

Poppy couldn't say a thing as she saw how Harry and Neville were floating a petrified Bella in front of them. She saw that the three friends were devastated by what had happened to Bella, but she could also see that Harry lost the only thing that was keeping him together.

The first thing she wanted to do was to hold him back and see if he would talk to her but even she couldn't get him out of the trance he was in.

His gaze hadn't left Bella for a second. And the others could only guess what he was thinking. It was only when Dobby appeared next to Bella that Harry looked up. His magic started to dance around him as he grabbed Dobby by his tea towel. "WHAT DID YOU TELL BELLA" he screamed.

Dobby looked up a little fearful at Harry and started to tell him what he had heard in the Greengrass estate.

The eye's of Harry suddenly became big He looked at his friends. "Aunty I think I know where we have to go and tomorrow we will tell Albus what we know so he can save the one that is in the chamber".

Poppy wanted to tell Harry that they would be able to wake them up tomorrow evening, but she also knew that if Harry knew where the entrance was he would do anything to save the girl.

*#*

The next night Harry walked into the infirmary and asked Poppy to get Albus there. He wanted to ask him for help and he wanted to do it with Poppy next to him.

It was five minutes later that Poppy came back from her office. "I'm sorry Harry but it seems that Albus has left the castle. He and Professor Snape have gone to get some special ingredients for is potions storage" She said. She also couldn't tell him what Albus had done.

"Of course he would do that for that slime ball but he would leave my grandmother to rot in hell" Harry muttered.

Poppy knew that Harry didn't think highly of Albus and this wasn't helping him at all. "I'm sorry Harry but I don't know what I can do about it".

"Don't worry aunty, I know he will never be there if one of us needs him so I'm going to take care of it myself" after those words he left the Infirmary and shouted. "Neville, Susan go over to the classroom of that Lockhart creep. I don't care but whatever you have to do just keep him there. I'm going to save Ginny".

"Harry how do you know it is Ginny" Susan asked.

"Susan, she was the only one who was never there when there was a petrification. She was also the one who acted strange every time I was blamed for one of them" Harry told her.

"But Harry".

"No Susan, she was the only one who wasn't there at breakfast this morning".

Susan just looked at him and then realized that he was right. Ginny could be the only one who had done this. "But then why would her skeleton be in the chamber Harry".

"That I don't know Susan but I'm going to find out" and Harry left the infirmary. He never saw Arabella and his mother in all but blood enter the infirmary.

Harry was again running through the corridors of Hogwarts. Thanks to Dobby he now knew where he had to go. So it wasn't much later that he was standing in front of the girl's bathroom next to the writing on the wall. It was here that he went looking for one ghost in particular. It was not long after that that he found Moaning Myrtle in one of the toilet stalls. When he asked her how she died she gave him the whole story. The last thing Myrtle told him was that an hour before he was there another girl asked her the same question. And that it had made her day.

Harry had to swallow by the last thing she had said. But it was not surprising to him that there was a sink with a hidden snake on it. When he asked it to open he saw a long tube that disappeared into the darkness below.

As he was standing at the edge of the hole he thought about what had happened to his Daphne his Bella. What happened to his grandmother? But also his friend Hermione and all the others, he didn't know what he would find down there or if Ginny was a victim or the one who was doing it all. But he would do everything he could just to save his friends.

The only thing you could hear as Harry jumped into the hole was. "Great Merlin how can I be so stupid".

*#*

Arabella and Isabella saw how Harry just ran out of the Infirmary. Even before they could shout anything after him he had already disappeared around the corner.

Isabella did shout something but he would never hear her. She knew that she had to go after him because everything in her shouted the he would need her. But something ells inside her said that she had to go and wake up her daughter and the others first.

The next thing Isabella saw was Poppy bending over a fainted Arabella. She didn't understand it but as she looked at the beds. The first thing she saw was Bella lying in the bed next to her daughter. "Damn, we have to wake them up now and I have to go to him right after this" Isabella shouted at Poppy.

Who only nodded as she woke Arabella up.

Slowly they started to rub the potion on the skin of Bella, Hermione and Daphne. It would take five minutes before the potion would penetrate the skin but then they would wake up almost immediately.

Poppy went over to the cat and Arabella went to Colin to rub the potion on their fur and skin.

After that Arabella went to help those who were slowly waking up.

Daphne and Hermione were the first to come around. Bella on the other hand seemed to be stuck in a nightmare.

"Where am I, what happened" sounded the confused voice of Daphne through the infirmary.

Isabella looked up and immediately walked over to her daughter.

Slowly the eyes of Daphne started to go big. It was Albus, he knows all about it and I have to tell Harry" she told her mother as she looked around the infirmary.

"Sorry sweetheart but you have to tell him later, as soon as we know where he is" Isabella told Daphne in a soft voice.

Daphne looked at her mother and again around the Infirmary. "Mom where is Harry" Daphne asked.

"I don't know Sweetheart".

"MOM, WHERE, IS, HARRY".

"I don't know sweetheart. He was running away and we didn't know where he went. But we first wanted to wake you all up" Isabella told her sadly.

In the bed next to them Hermione was also waking up. She slowly started to sit straight up in her bed and looked straight at Harry. "What did you just say Daphne, is Harry gone, You don't think he's. No he wouldn't. He wouldn't go without Neville. Wait where is Neville".

Hermione was just like she always was. All of her questions were asked in one breath. Daphne just looked at her without blinking and slowly she again started to look around the Infirmary. Arabella was standing by Colin Creevey and was rubbing the potion on his face. Poppy was standing next to the cat. Daphne turned back to Hermione and was about to answer her.

Suddenly Bella started to trash around in her bed. First she was mumbling and then out of nowhere she started to scream. "Harry look out that is Tom Riddle, get away from him".

What followed were a couple of minutes that were filled with complete silent's before Bella started to shout again. "Don't look him in the eyes Harry, It's a Basilisk and it can kill by just looking at you".

Again there was that moment of complete silent's. Everyone was just looking at the other and didn't know what to say.

"I don't know how I'm here Harry, I think it's some kind of dream. Yes Harry I'm in the Infirmary but I don't know if they can hear me" sounded the now soft voice of Bella.

Now everyone in the Infirmary was standing still and were just looking at Bella. They all understood that Bella had some kind of link with Harry but not what kind of link it was. But they did understand that Harry was in danger.

"I'm not sure if they know where the toilet of Moaning Myrtle is. Yes Harry I hope they are hearing me and are on their way to help you".

Isabella looked at Daphne. "That is that crying girl, that ghost that is haunting the girls toilet".

Hermione and Daphne nodded.

Isabella stood up immediately and started to walk towards the door. At the moment that she wanted to walk through the door it opened as Amelia and Minerva walked into the Infirmary. Without any words Isabella walked on and in passing grabbed Amelia by the arm and pulled her along.

Minerva watched Isabella and could see she was on a mission. Suddenly she grabbed her left shoulder and gave a scream of pain and sank to her knees.

Isabella snapped her head around and looked on as Minerva sank down to her knees. She didn't have to think twice to know what was going on.

It was also on that moment that Bella set up in bed her eyes wide open as she screamed. "NOOO Harry, please come back, please don't die".

The tears were now freely flowing over her cheeks. She was just sitting there with a look of intense fear and misery.

Daphne who saw Bella sitting in that way almost tripped over herself as she was trying to get to Bella. As she crawled on to the bed she wrapped Bella into a hug as they both knew that there was only one thing left to do and that was hoping and waiting for Harry.

*#*

It was earlier that afternoon that Amelia was walking into Azkaban. The guard at the front desk wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut as he saw her hatred look. With big and steady steps she went up to the highest floor to get what she wanted.

She was closely followed by Tonks and David.

The guard at the top floor had other ideas than the guard behind the front desk. "I'm sorry but you can't just go in there".

Amelia just walked straight up to him and pushed him against the wall to then walk on. At the cell of Minerva she stopped. "Open this cell now or start looking for another job" Amelia growled at the guard.

Who immediately ran to open the cell of Minerva.

"Minerva I cannot tell you how fast we have to get to Hogwarts. It was Lucius who has done it all. It was him who got you here in a dirty way, We have also found out that Albus knows of the existence of the beast that was living in the chamber".

Minerva looked with big eyes in those of Amelia and wanted to say something but Amelia wasn't done yet.

"I don't know how Harry is doing, but I am sure that if he finds out about this then we all have to visit him here. And on top of it all I found out yesterday that Hermione and Daphne have also been petrified".

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY HARRY, AMELIA YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT OF HERE. I HAVE TO GO TO MY HUSBAND" Bellatrix screamed from her own cell.

"Bellatrix you know I can't do that, but when I can I will sent word to you about what is going on okay".

Bellatrix understood that Amelia was right and could only nod. Her inside however was screaming that it was unfair to her. She just wanted to go to her little Harry. With longing eyes she looked on as the others walked away. Out of the door and away from Azkaban.

Minerva let her gaze go from Bellatrix to Sirius. She felt for them both. They were innocent and had to stay there. It warmed her heart that Bellatrix wanted to go to her husband, her cub.

It was now that she again started to think about her cub. Minerva knew that something was wrong. Ever sins last night she had the feeling that Harry had lost something important to him.

None of them knew at that point that Bella had also been petrified but Minerva still knew that there was so much more going on that even Amelia knew about. But she could feel it with every thought she had of her cub.

As the boat went away from the prison and back to the shore, Amelia told everything that had happened and what Daphne and Hermione had found out. As she was telling it all Tonks just stood there as a personal body guard while she was listening to it all.

As they all stepped on the dock at the other side Amelia turned her attention to David and Tonks. "You too will go to the Minister and tell him to get his worthless butt, over to Hogwarts. If he doesn't come then you can tell him that he will no longer be a minister when I'm through with him".

David and Tonks didn't say a thing they only laughed while they were both wearing a sadistic smirk.

The first thing Amelia did together with Minerva was to go to Potter castle. There she would see if the potion was ready so they all could go to Hogwarts to free the petrified students and that one cat.

When they arrived at the castle they didn't see them so it stomped Amelia a little bit, because she was sure that they would wait for her and Minerva. Maybe it took her too long and they just couldn't wait any longer. Then again there was Daphne who was also petrified so she understood why they couldn't wait. She would do the same thing if it had been her Susan.

So without a second thought they went to the floo and traveled to the office of Minerva to go to the infirmary from there. They could have gone straight to the floo in the infirmary. But Amelia was silently hoping to see Dumbledore as they walked through the corridors, especially the dumb look he would have on his face if he saw Minerva walking next to her.

As they arrived in the office Minerva immediately sank into a chair. "Harry is scared, he is wild, it's like something is haunting him" Minerva told no one in particular.

Amelia just looked at her with a look of where have I seen that look before.

Together they walked through the corridors to warts the Infirmary. As Minerva opened the door she and Amelia were almost ran over by one Isabella who was storming out of the Infirmary taking Amelia along with her.

It was also on that moment that Minerva grabbed her left arm and gave a scream of pain, as she slowly sank to the ground.

Poppy ran over to Minerva and was looking for what she could do and to take her over to an empty bed in the corner. There was nothing to see on the arm of Minerva so Poppy understood what some of the others were already figuring out. She bent over to look into the eyes of Minerva.

It was also then that Bella screamed. "NOOO Harry, please come back, please don't die

As if on cue Daphne, Poppy and Minerva screamed "HARRY".

*#*

Isabella was walking straight to the toilet of Moaning Myrtle. She was still holding on to the arm of Amelia who was struggling to keep up. "What in Merlin's name is going on Isabella, where are you taking me" Amelia almost yelled.

"You are going to help me get to Harry and then help me to protect him. I'm not sure what that boy is thinking or what is going through that head of his. But I heard him saying something about saving Ginny and also that the monster had to stay away from his Bella and Daphne.

Amelia looked at Isabella with wide eyes as she tried to keep up with her as she was dragged along. She could do nothing more than to just listen.

"I don't know how but Bella seemed to know exactly what was going on with him. It's really crazy but just before you came in Bella sat straight up in her bed. It was then that you and Minerva came inside". It was now that Isabella stopped and looked intensely at Amelia who slammed strait into her back.

"Minerva grabbed her upper arm. That means that something happened to Harry and it happened to his upper arm. I don't understand what but I think that Bella is thinking that he is dead or dying".

"What, why do you think that" Amelia stammered.

"Didn't you hear Bella begging" Isabella asked her.

Amelia just looked into the eyes of Isabella and shook her head.

Isabella frowned. "Bella said. NOOO Harry, please come back, please don't die?"

Amelia had to think. "Ah yes I remember that's was when you dragged me out of there".

Together the two ladies walked around the corner and straight into the toilet. The ghost of Moaning Myrtle was floating above a big hole in the floor.

"Is that the hole where Harry went in to?" Isabella asked the ghost.

Myrtle nodded and watched as the two ladies jumped into the hole.

As the two ladies went down the hole they were shivering from the dirt they were picking up along the way. When they arrived at the bottom Isabella looked around. "I hope that boy is in real danger or he will be grounded for a whole year, making his mother walk through this filth" Isabella said as she looked at all the rat bones spiders and dust around her.

Amelia didn't say anything she just smiled at Isabella as she listen to her resentment.

Isabella and Amelia were walking slowly and step after step through the underground passageway. They had their wands outstretched in front of them waiting for whatever there was to come.

The further they got through the passageway the more freighted they became. Neither dared to say something they were to afraid for what it could do. At the end of the passageway they saw a little light getting brighter and brighter.

They stopped at a big metal door that was covered in snakes. This was it, this was where Harry had gone, this was the secret chamber and this was where they had to help him. The only thing between them and Harry was a thousand year old Basilisk.

With their eyes focused only on the ground, they made their way into the chamber hoping that they would not see the eyes of the Basilisk.

There was no sound at all in the chamber so Isabella started to look up. What she saw made her heart stop for a second. In the distance there were two little figures lying on the ground, next to it sat a Phoenix and she thought that it could be that Phoenix of Albus.

As Isabella started to walk faster Amelia looked up. "Are you two alright" she screamed from behind Isabella.

After two seconds that took forever for the two ladies, Harry finally answered. "We are okay".

Isabella couldn't hold it any longer and ran straight at him. She scooped him up and took him in a hug he had never felt before.

"Harry my son, is everything all right with you" She had just said those words and was now looking at him with a little fear in her eyes. Because for the first time she had called him her son while he was there. She wondered if she had crossed the line by saying that. The only thing left for her to do was to look in those emerald green eyes and wait for what he would say, or if he would push her away.

"Yes mom everything is all right. Tom Riddle is gone and the Basilisk is dead".

What Harry said after he said mom, Isabella would never know. It was after mom that she again held him close to her chest just crying silent tears of happiness. He had called her mom and that was all that mattered to her.

It was after that hug that Isabella saw Amelia pointing over her shoulder with her jaw hanging wide open.

Isabella turned around and saw where Amelia was pointing at. There only ten meters or so away from her lay a dead Basilisk of about sixty meters long. Isabella was shocked en was looking with wide eyes at the size of that beast. Slowly her eyes turned to the door and there was a low growl that escaped her throat that sounded like. "OOO Albus Dumbledork, you will pay for this. Nobody leaves my son and daughter in a school with a beast like this without paying for it".

She hadn't realized that she was saying it out loud.

Amelia however did hear her and was looking at Harry from out the corner of her eye. When she heard Isabella say my son and daughter she saw his eyes look at Isabella with hope and pride. All he ever wanted was a family and now he had the closest thing to a mother he could hope for.

With a smile of her own she started to follow Isabella and knew that all would be all right. She would love Harry like her own so he definitely had a mother.

Amelia bent over to pickup Ginny from the ground who was just looking around in a shocked way. She then had to hurry because Isabella was walking faster and faster and the one thing she didn't want to miss was Albus getting his from Isabella.

A little smile appeared at the corners of her mouth. He deserved it and she would do the same if it had been her Susan who was also like a daughter to her.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week. See you again in thirteen days.

Gr Winmau.


	54. (BSC 2 C24) C54 Harry where have you be

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It is always nice to get them.  
A/N: Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C24) C54 Harry where have you been.

* * *

Isabella and Amelia were walking towards the Infirmary. They were ahead of Harry and Ginny who were only walking a few steps behind them. Ginny who had grabbed the arm of Harry was holding on to him like he was her teddy bear, the teddy bear she would hold on to when she was just a little girl, just because she was scared of the dark or a nightmare or even for one of her brothers. The whole way back she was telling him over and over again that she was sorry.

Harry on the other hand didn't want to hear anything about it. "It's okay Ginny. You only have to tell my grandmother about it but it will all be okay".

Ginny nodded slowly while she was pressing the side of her head a little harder against the upper arm of Harry.

Harry on the other hand only wanted to know one thing and so he asked about it. "Mom where is my Grandmother now and can you tell me how Bella and Daphne are doing".

Isabella turned around and could barely keep the smile of her face, because harry had called her mom again. She swallowed and almost stuttered as she gave him an answer. "Your grandmother is safe and is back at school. If everything is okay then Bella and Daphne would be awake just like THE OTHERS". Isabella had to scream the last thing because Harry was off and around the corner and on his way to the Infirmary, pulling Ginny along with him.

Isabella and Amelia had to laugh as they watched him go. Isabella was considering telling him everything, but decided that Minerva had the honor to do that.

As they walked into the infirmary they could see Harry sitting in a four way hug with his grandmother, Bella and Daphne.

Hermione was sitting in a hug with Neville and Susan had offered herself to take care of Ginny.

Isabella walked over to Daphne. With everything that had happened she didn't had the chance to hug her daughter.

Amelia smiled and went over to Susan to do the same thing. She would never admit it but she was glad that everything was over and that her Susan was again safe just like the others.

Harry handed Bella over to Arabella and was now engulfed in a hug by Tonks. Tonks together with David had only arrived a minute ago because they had to get the Minister to Hogwarts on the orders of Amelia.

"So little brother of mine" Tonks said. "What are we going to do now? Demolish the Ministry or are we going to take over the world".

Harry stared at Tonks and laughed a little. "Tell me Sis what do you think we should do and why should we do it" he asked her a little challenging.

Tonks looked back with a challenging smile of her own as she answered. "I think we should go all the way". She then held up her hand and started to count on her fingers. "You already have a grandmother who has done hard time in Azkaban. You have a godfather and a wife who are still in there. And you are really famous and rich. So I think you should be the next dark lord and we could make Voldemort your little errand boy, so he could walk you little Chihuahua.

Bella looked over the shoulder of Arabella and started to laugh loudly. She was soon followed by all the others.

"Maybe we should but you first have to explain to me why my grandmother has been in Azkaban" Harry asked.

Nobody said anything but as one they all looked at Fudge who was standing near the door.

It was also now that Amelia saw that the minister had arrived. "Hello minister nice of you to come. As you can see I have freed Minerva from the cell you placed her in".

Minster fudge swallowed loudly and was looking scared at Minerva and Harry.

"I have here a couple of papers" Amelia went on while she was enjoying the look on the face of Fudge. "That told me that Minerva wasn't at Hogwarts when the chamber was opened for the first time. She wasn't even in the country.

You can also see that the headmaster at that time had a completely different staff. The only two who were in the school at that time and are here now are Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid.

I also want to point out to you that when an employee from Hogwarts is a suspect of child abuse, or child endangerment. I as head of the DMLE have the right to question that person under Veritaserum. This was allowed to us by the Wizengamot so we would be sure that we could handle it as fast as possible with the best result.

So tell me minister. Should I question Minerva here on the spot or should I do it in a Wizengamot session. Where I would immediately ask for your removal as minister, as they will exactly hear what your entire roll in the chamber of secret business was.

If by any chance you would survive that session then it still would not put you in a good light when we have the lawsuit about you insulting seven houses, including my own" while Amelia was pointing her wand at the minister.

"No, no it's okay I clear Minerva".

"That's Lady Potter" Amelia snapped.

Fudge swallowed again. "I clear Lady Potter off all charges" and he ran out of the infirmary.

"That little shit face bastard" Amelia murmured as Fudge closed the door.

*#*

It was almost an hour later when Albus walked into the infirmary like he didn't have a care in the world. Behind him he had a floating Gilderoy Lockhart who he had found in one of the corridors.

Albus stopped and looked around with big eyes as Poppy Pomfrey took Lockhart to an empty bed. He wanted to say something.

David stood a little to the left and looked at how Lockhart was laid down on a bed with a very, very big bump on his head.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING".

David turned around when he heard the voice of his daughter Daphne calling in almost a horrified way. The only thing he saw was a blond missile going past him and straight at Albus. He realised that it was his Isabella who passed him and that she was already standing nose to nose with Albus Dumbledore.

Albus just looked at the eyes of Isabella and said nothing.

David went to stand behind Isabella and took hold of her arms. He wanted to pull her away. Normally he wouldn't have any problem to pull Isabella away but this time it was completely different.

Effortlessly she shook her husband from her arms.

David wanted to grab her again but was stopped by Amelia and Tonks. Their looks told him to back up or else and like a good boy he did as he was told.

Isabella who was still standing in front of Albus Dumbledore hadn't said a word. She was only looking into his eyes without blinking and pushing her anger down.

The look she was giving him would have driven Voldemort on the run. The suspense was slowly rising and the magic in the air began to crackle.

Albus took a big breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"If I were you, Albus Dumbledork, I would keep that thing closed and not make a sound at all" Isabella snapped.

Bella and Harry were both coughing loudly just to mask their laughter, something that was repeated by the others who were also struggling not to laugh.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORK" Isabella shouted at him. "How could you. How could you leaf my Daughter, my son and all those other children here at the school. You knew there was a basilisk loose in the school and you left them all in danger for what. So you could be the hero".

Everybody was looking at Albus in disbelief.

"How could you come in here thinking everything is okay while you yourself are responsible for everything? But because of you there were five children petrified. And it's only because of Arabella here they are awake and not because of you or your puppy called Snape".

Isabella was shouting at Albus but was not feeling the magic that was building up behind her.

Albus who was still opening and closing his mouth wanted to say something but every time Isabella just went on.

"No Albus, I'm the one who is talking here and you just shut up and listen. You have been the one who put the grandmother of my son and in extension of that, my adopted mother in Azkaban".

Albus wanted to say something again but Isabella held up her finger.

"No Albus, I'm the one who is talking here. You are the one who could keep her out of Azkaban but NOOO. No little Albus Dumbledore here had to lie. You know and I know that Minerva was never here Fifty years ago. But you are the one who was here. It was at that time that you know about the Basilisk for the first time, exactly like you knew it was a basilisk at the start of the year. Still you just sat in that stupid throne of yours and did nothing. After the cat had been petrified you could have done everything to stop it but you didn't".

While Isabella was talking, no, while Isabella was shouting, Albus had tried to intervene a couple of time's but with no result. The argument was one sided and everyone in the room was listening to it with open mouth while they were slowly stepping away from Harry.

Harry was getting angrier and angrier by the minute as Isabella went on. Only Bella and Daphne were trying to calm him down with sweet little words of love, but with every syllable Isabella said he would only become more agitated then he was before.

Bella started to hiss that he had to calm himself. Daphne who was standing next to her was telling him that it was no good for him to become angry. Again they tried everything to get him to calm down, but again nothing they did seemed to work.

"Again Albus I ask you why. Why didn't you do anything when the first student got petrified? If that wasn't enough you had to play along when Lucius handed you that little piece of paper".

Albus swallowed a little and looked over at Minerva.

Isabella saw it and hid a little smile. She had the big Albus Dumbledore rattled and it felt good. "Yes Albus that little piece of paper told you all you had to know. It was there that you had an honest choice. You could have told them the truth. You knew the truth; you could have said that Minerva had never been in Hogwarts fifty years ago. But no you didn't you went along and dumped Minerva in Azkaban".

Isabella felt a tremble go through the castle just like everyone else did. She immediately held her tong and turned around. Her eyes became big as she saw the eyes of Harry starting to glow.

As the castle started to tremble, it was now that Minerva turned around and looked at Harry. His eyes were glowing something that made her shiver from the inside. The link she had with Harry made her feel everything he was feeling and she wondered why she hadn't felt it before. What she did feel was that he was doing everything he could to keep his feelings down. So slowly she started to make her way over to where Harry was standing.

Albus also looked at Harry, he didn't see his eyes glowing but he could see his lips moving very slowly. Now he couldn't hear him but he could read his lips very clearly.

"You let my Bella be petrified. You let my Daphne be petrified. You just sat there and did nothing. You have pulled my grandmother away from me and let her go to rot in Azkaban, while she was innocent. Please get out of here now, away from my grandmother, away from my Daphne and Bella and away from me". Harry couldn't help himself, all he was feeling was hate. Hate he felt for Albus and it was flowing of, of him in waves of magic.

Everything the others were telling him didn't have any effect. He didn't care he only wanted the blood of Albus and he wanted it now. He just didn't care what happened to him he just wanted Albus.

Minerva was almost standing in front of Harry. Just like Albus she had read his lips. She couldn't help herself but she was proud of her grandson. "Harry, please calm down for me. I'm here and I'm not in Azkaban anymore".

Again the castle started to tremble. Minerva saw how Harry's eyes started to glow even brighter than they were a minute ago. With her hand she gestured Albus to go away from here and that he had to do it fast.

Minerva looked Harry deep in the eyes as she sank down in front of him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER" she screamed in her strict professor's voice.

Slowly his hatred eyes went over to the eyes of his grandmother. He started to doubt himself. He saw a fire that was growing more and more. He was feeling her magic rising and it was more powerful than his own. He couldn't help himself but he was impressed with his grandmother.

"Harry" she now asked in a more friendly tone then she did before. "Harry calm down, I know that Albus has made a lot of mistakes but killing him won't help you. I understand your friends have proof about it all and it will help us if we go up against him. However you can't do anything now, you just have to wait".

Minerva could see that she had his full attention and smiled a little. As she laid her forehead against his she whispered. "It does not mean that we can't have any fun if we see an opportunity to humiliate him a little, something you or I will certainly do".

Harry wasn't happy but he nodded and believed his grandmother at her word and looked at his feet.

*#*

_From the viewpoint from the others in the room._

Everyone had slowly backed up as the magic around Harry was taking form. They all saw how Bella and Daphne were trying to calm him down. So they all assumed that they could handle it so they turned there attention back to Isabella who was still screaming at Albus.

It was only a couple of minutes later that everyone felt a tremble go through the castle. Again the all turned back to look at Harry and backed up further away.

The hatred in his eyes was visible for everyone. And it made most of them swallow in fear. They could all see how his magic was building up and was starting to show around him.

Minerva was the only one who was making her way over to him, as she sank down in front of him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER" she screamed in her strict professor's voice.

Nobody really understood what was happening but they could see the battle of will that was taking place. The magic was swirling around Minerva and was becoming more and more. It was just like two school kids showing who was the strongest. Finely Minerva gave a burst of magic and it over shadowed that of Harry.

The battle was over and the all were looking in awe. Minerva was the strongest they had ever seen but Harry was still growing. There wasn't any doubt in their minds. Harry Potter was the grandson of Minerva McGonagall and the magic was the proof.

Poppy Pomfrey had the smallest of smiles on her face. Finely after all these years, Minerva had shown her thru power? It was bigger than any other and even bigger than that of Albus.

As she made her way over to Albus she could see from the corner of her eyes that grandmother and grandson were in a loving hug. With a little push of her hand she pushed Albus out of the door. It was clear to her that half of the board of governors could handle it. As she looked around she realised that most of the board of governors and a large extent of the votes were already in the infirmary.

Just as Albus was about to leave Amelia appeared next to them. Without a word she pushed the diary into the hands of Albus.

Albus took it and his eyes became big as he looked at the name that was on the diary.

"This is why Ginny was in the chamber. You have one hour, after that one hour I want it back". The next thing Amelia did was close the door so Albus was locked out.

They all went to the office of Poppy. Minerva conjured chairs for everyone and they all sat down.

"Harry what happened to you two before we came into the chamber" Isabella asks as she took Harry into another hug.

Harry looked into the eyes of Isabella and got a feeling of joy. He turned his gaze to Ginny and didn't know if he could tell her. Ginny had been the one who opened the chamber and also the one who had done all the other things. He also knew that she didn't do it deliberately, which made it extra difficult.

He started to think about the last couple of days. Daphne and Hermione who got Petrified just like the others and then there was his Bella who also got petrified. How could he tell the story without hurting them again? On the other hand there was Ginny.

"Hmmm, I.. I.. It doesn't matter Harry. I.. I will tell them first" Sounded the soft sad voice of Ginny.

Everyone turned around and could see the tears that were in her eyes.

"Harry, I will tell my part first, after that you can fill in the rest, okay" sounded the voice of Ginny again. Only this time she sounded as confident as she did a minute ago.

Harry wanted to say something but saw Bella walking up behind her.

Bella put her arm around her shoulder and said. "Ginny, do you remember the first time you were here at the school".

Ginny looked at Bella and waited for her to finish what she started to say.

"Just like that time. We promised you that we would be your friends. Harry and I weren't lying when we told you that. We are your friends and we will stay your friends, even when this is all behind us" Bella told her.

Ginny smiled a little as she looked at Bella. She took another breath and started her part of the story.

*#*

_**Ginny tells her story.**_

_**"It all started when I was ten years old. In the summer before Ron would go to Hogwarts. I myself had to wait another year.**_

_**All my brothers had gone to Hogwarts some were still in school and others had already left. In the summer they would tell me the most beautiful stories from what they had done on Hogwarts and every summer I was pretending to be there with them.**_

_**About six weeks before Ron had to go to school; my mother and Father got a letter from Dumbledore, in that Letter there was a question if they wanted to come to his office. **_

_**The next day, they went to him. First I didn't think much about it because my brothers would often get into trouble. But when they came back they were arguing. It is something they never do, at least not in front of us. That day my father was so angry that he even scared me".**_

Ginny was looking at the ground as she was telling them all but it was now that she slipped a little glanced at Harry before she again looked at the floor.

_**"The fight they were having was about you Harry".**_

Again she glanced at Harry afraid that he would be mad at her, or that he would start to scream. She saw that he didn't do it but it could also be because Daphne was now sitting on his lap.

_**"My Daddy was screaming that he didn't want anything to do with it. He also screamed that he would do nothing to you.**_

_**My mother on the other hand was screaming that you were loaded with gold, gold that we would be getting if we would do it.**_

_**In the morning my Daddy went to work and my mother sat me and Ron down at the table. She told Ron to become friends with you and I had to try to fall in love with you. If I couldn't fall in love with you then my mother would have a love potion for me that I could use.**_

_**Ron immediately wanted to do it. The only thing he could see were the galleons it would make him, at first I too wanted it. Which little girl wouldn't want to marry the great Harry Potter? But then she told me about the love potion and I didn't want it anymore.**_

_**After that there was the day my mother took me to Hogwarts to yell at Dumbledore. It was also the first time I saw you.**_

_**Ginny again glanced at Harry and smiled a little as she blushed.**_

_**You and Bella helped me sit done when my mother left me alone in the lane between the two tables. You could also see that she had hurt my arm. Bella was very sweet just like Hermione was.**_

_**That day you stood up for me by telling my mother what she did wrong. You were the first and only one who ever did that for me. On that day I swore that I would never hurt you nor do what my mother would ask me to do. So I didn't do what she asked nor told me to do. **_

_**My mother kept on telling me what I had to do when I would be at Hogwarts. The whole year she went on and on. Then it was finally there, it was my time to go to Hogwarts and the first time I would be without my mother's suggestions about you.**_

_**First everything seemed to be alright. I was settling down into my house and for the first time I didn't had to listen to my mother telling me to go after you.**_

_**A week later I would get letters from my mother. They would come every day and they were all telling me to go after you. I couldn't take it and I started to write into my diary. It was the same diary that she gave to Dumbledore".**_

Ginny pointed to Amelia and went on.

_**"You wouldn't believe my surprise when the diary started to write back. At first it was sweet and very nice. I thought that my father gave me that Diary so that I would have something to keep me company.**_

_**Then things started to happen around the school. The diary kept asking me to do things but the strange thing was that I couldn't remember it in the morning.**_

_**First there was the cat. Then there was Colin and both instances I couldn't remember where I was when it happened. But I had the feeling I was the one who done it.**_

_**During Christmas it became worse. Ron had become very good friends with Draco Malfoy. Every day they would tell me that they were happy that you were in the hospital. The father of Draco would keep him posted and every day they would drag me to an empty classroom. In that classroom they would tell me all the things that happened to you and how you were going to die. **_

_**The worse thing according to them was that Madam Pomfrey saved you that night. My brother wanted you dead because you were humiliating him and Draco wants you dead because Daphne is his".**_

Poppy huffed and Daphne spat at the floor, after the words from Ginny.

_**"I was so worried that I didn't write in the diary for as long as you were away".**_

Bella and Daphne looked at the others with recognition in their eyes.

_**The week before you came back I was looking at Bella and Daphne. They seemed to become sadder and sadder each day. The day before you came back they were so sad that I thought you were really dead. But then you came back. Draco and Ron were mad that you had survived it all. Something I found strange but the strangest part was that they knew it on the day it had happened.**_

Lucius and the minister, sounded through the Infirmary.

_**On the day that you came back they both wanted to hurt you again. But I got my brothers Fred and George to prank them so that they wouldn't do it.**_

Ginny took a sip of water from a glass that was handed to her by Susan and carried on.

_**Everything was normal again. Till two or three days later when I walked into the great hall. It was there that I saw Draco and Ron standing at your table. Suddenly I remembered what happened in the holiday.**_

_**Draco and Ron had cornered me in one of the corridors. They grabbed me and took me to an empty classroom. I didn't know what they wanted but I was going to find out fast enough. On the way there we walked past Dumbledore. He could clearly see me struggle against my brother and his friend. But to my surprise he didn't do anything and I was forced to go along.**_

_**In the classroom they took some of my hair and dropped it in a vile. There I found out that my mother had given Ron a love potion to use on you. It was the love potion I slammed out of your hand that day in the great hall. I ran away as fast as I could, back to the diary and hoping it would all be okay again. The next thing I know was waking up looking at you. You were covered in blood but you told me all will be fine.**_

Ginny had told her story in one go. Nobody had interrupted her or coughed for that matter. They had all been listening to the story with bated breath.

Daphne was the first to break the silents. "Mom, Dad I don't care what you say but I am not now nor never will be property of that slime ball called Draco Malfoy" She said hotly to her parents.

Harry who still had Daphne on his lap pulled her a little closer. "Daphne you are no property of Draco you are mine and if I don't take you Bella will be mad at me".

"As long as we understand each other Mr Potter" Bella said with a smirk. Then she looked at Daphne and gave her the same smile.

Harry turned her eyes to his grandmother and his new mother. He could see in their eyes that they wanted to hear his side of the story. Up until now they knew that Ginny had done it all but not why. Harry sighed again and pushed Daphne from his lap.

Slowly he stood up and wanted to say something, but before he could utter a word he felt the hands from Daphne on his chest. Without any effort from her part she pushed him back into the chair. With a small jester she asked Bella to stand with them. She then whispered something into her ear.

Bella nodded and sat down in his lap. "Harry if you don't mind, I will tell it".

Harry glanced at Bella and knew that she had helped him and also how. But he couldn't remember how she got there or how he could hear her.

Daphne went over to her mother and crawled on to her lap.

*#*

_**Bella started to tell.**_

_**"I don't know why or how but suddenly I felt a finger rubbing my lips. Slowly I got more and more feeling in my body. Everything inside of me screamed to wake up. But I heard that voice in my mind again.**_

_**I knew that I could move freely but I couldn't wake up. So the first thing I wanted to do was scream for Harry. It was also on that moment that I realized that my dream was different than it normally was.**_

_**I wasn't in that house. I wasn't even sitting on a dirty mattress. It was a very big room where I found myself in. At the other side of the room there was a big statue from a wizard. The statue was as big as the rings on the Quidditch field. **_

_**On the other side there was a hallway one on each side snakeheads as big as you and me. It was then that I realized that I was in the secret chamber".**_

Bella closed her mouth and looked at Ginny. She knew that it could hurt Ginny but she had to do it.

_**"I went over to Ginny and wanted to touch her. I tried and I tried but my hands kept going through her, it was as if I was a ghost. So I again wanted to scream for Harry. Just as I was about to do it, I heard the voice of Tom.  
Now I didn't know who Tom was, but I knew that he was working together with Voldemort. **_

_**He went on to tell me that I didn't have to call Harry, because he was already on his way. Of course I didn't believe him and started to scream for Harry. Even before I took a breath to scream I saw him coming into the chamber. Harry didn't look around and went straight to Ginny, He didn't even look at Tom.**_

_**Tom started to call him but it took awhile before Harry turned around to look at him. The stupid thing was that harry dropped his wand when he went over to Ginny.**_

_**Tom had seen it and picked the wand up from the floor. He twirled it around between his fingers while he told his story to Harry. He told how he possessed Ginny with the help of the diary. How it was him who did it all and how Ginny was innocent.**_

_**Harry just like me didn't know who Tom was. So he told him that they had to get out of there. He told him that there was a Basilisk in the chamber.**_

_**And then it happened. Tom Riddle told us that he was Voldemort, that he was the one who controlled the Basilisk. I automatically did what had to be done and screamed to Harry that he had to run.**_

_**Harry was able to hear me, I don't know how but he could. He was looking around himself but he couldn't see me. He did tell me he had to save Ginny.**_

_**As the next thing started to happen it all went very fast. Tom said something in Parseltongue. The mouth of the statue opened and the head of the Basilisk appeared in the opening.**_

_**I Told Harry that he had to keep his eyes closed. I myself was able to look at the basilisk and I think it was because I was in this dream state. So I guided Harry to where he had to go. From out of nowhere the phoenix of the headmaster appeared in the chamber.**_

_**The phoenix dropped the sorting had into the hands of Harry and started to scratch at the eyes from the Basilisk. So finely Harry was able to fight the Basilisk with open eyes. Hmm I was so proud of him.**_

_**Somehow Harry got a sword from somewhere. He was fighting and all of a sudden he disappeared with his arm into the mouth of the Basilisk. I saw how one of the fangs penetrated his upper arm. It was then that I knew he was going to die. And then I woke up and saw how Aunty Minerva grabbed her upper left arm, exactly the same spot where Harry had been bitten.**_

_**The only thing I don't know is how Voldermort got Ginny under his control. We know it was the Diary but how".**_

The doors were opened and Albus appeared in the doorway, he was followed by.

* * *

A/N: This was it for this week. See you again in two weeks.  
Gr Winmau.


	55. (BSC 2 C25) C55 Always a difficult choic

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It's always nice to have them.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

_The doors were opened and Albus appeared in the doorway, he was followed by._

(BSC 2 C25) C55 Always a difficult choice.

"Ginny was under the influence of Lord Voldemort. She was under some kind of Imperius curse that came from this diary, which is full of dark magic" Albus said as he walked through the doors of the infirmary.

Everyone was a little startled when Albus said this as he stood in the doorway of the office and asked them to come back into the Infirmary.

Bella was the first to see the other persons that had also walked in the infirmary behind him. With a jab of her elbow she took the attention of Harry, while she herself was looking daggers at Lucius Malfoy. It was clear for her that he looked very alarmed when he saw the diary in the hands of Albus. So Bella whispered it to Harry while she kept her eyes on Lucius.

Harry looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes. He immediately wanted to scream at Albus that he had to do something, but he knew he couldn't do that. Harry had to rely just like his grandmother and the others on Albus for doing the right thing with Ginny. He was after all the Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was therefore his decision whether he liked it or not.

Behind Lucius stood Narcissa and Dobby, Narcissa kept looking at Dobby and then at the diary. As she looked at Lucius, Dobby nodded.

Dobby looked away from Narcissa and over to Bella and Harry.

The looks Dobby gave Narcissa were a clear sign to Bella and Harry that there was more than what they knew.

The surprising thing was that Narcissa seemed to become angry as she looked from the diary to her Husband. She now knew exactly what the thing was that her husband had done. It also gave her a very big problem. It was because of her marriage contract that she couldn't do anything about it. She had to stand by him, in whatever he did. Something that became harder every day.

Albus Dumbledore conjured a throne like chair in the middle of the Infirmary and asked. "I would like all of you to leave me alone except for Harry and Miss Weasley".

Everyone just looked at him but didn't move an inch. Albus looked up and saw the hatred in their eyes. He coughed a little before he started to say what he wanted to say to Ginny and Harry. "I have looked at this diary and I have found the following".

Albus was again interrupted by the doors that were swung open. Five people stormed into the Infirmary and went straight for Ginny. Molly Weasley was the first who was at Ginny's side and took her into a hug.

The look of fear that was directed at Bella and Harry was something that didn't escaped the notion of Daphne, who was looking intensely at the things that were happening around her. In her mind she was immediately wondering if there was something they could do for her. She could hear the voice of Albus ringing in her head so Daphne shook her head and again turned her eyes to Albus Dumbledore, It was after all him who had to decide about the fate of Ginny, She or her friend's couldn't interfere whit what the headmaster of Hogwarts wanted to do. So just like the others she waited for what it was he was going to tell them all.

Molly who was still hugging Ginny as if she was the only thing in the world didn't care that Ginny was doing everything to get out of her grip or that she started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. And while Molly was acting like she had all the love in the world for her only daughter. It was Arthur the father of Ginny who was standing on the side and was just looking on quietly. In his eyes there was the real Love for Ginny, the love that only a father could have.

It was nothing new for Harry and Bella. They had witnessed it first hand on that one day Molly came to Hogwarts. It was the same fake love the Dursleys had for Harry or the first foster parents had for Bella It was the only love they showed when there were others around. It was overly sweet and very much exaggerated.

Finally after almost fifteen minutes Molly let go of Ginny who took a breath of air and let the color return to her cheeks. Slowly Ginny walked over to her Father who immediately took her into a real soft hug, a hug that was returned by Ginny.

Daphne again looked at everything that was happening and now she saw a differed look in the eyes of Ginny it was nothing like the one she gave when she was hugged by Molly. This was one of love and not of fear, something that was made very obvious as she saw Ginny looking at the others around her. In the arms of her father she was save and happy.

Everyone in the infirmary was enjoying the moment of happiness that daddy and daughter were having. Ronald Weasley on the other hand was having some kind of trouble with it all. He was giving dirty looks after dirty looks at Harry and Bella.

It was now that the silent's was again broken by Albus. "Like I said before, Lord Voldemort had Ginny under his control whit the help of this diary. I know it's very strange bud it's the only thing I can think of at this point".

Arthur wanted to say something but held is mouth when he saw Albus holding up his hand.

"Arthur, I know what you are thinking but you can't blame Ginny for this. Many older and smarter wizards and witches were tricked by him. So there for it is no wonder that a first year student could not resist him" Albus told him directly.

These were the words Harry was waiting for. It was now that the others knew that Ginny was not to be blamed for what had happened.

After a moment to gather his thoughts Albus went on. "The one thing I don't know. But also the one thing that troubles me the most. Is that I can't think of a way Ginny could have known about this diary. So therefore someone else must have given it to her" he said whit a questioning look at everyone in the infirmary.

Bella and Harry were immediately looking at Lucius. And from the corner of their eyes they could clearly see that Narcissa was doing the same thing. But while Bella and Harry had a look of suspicion, Narcissa had a look of disgust.

It was this look that made Bella and Harry wonder what it was that Narcissa was thinking of, or what she knew about the diary. Then again they could not ask her.

Albus again broke the moment of silents. "Now the next part is that I don't know how Harry has done it. But the curse that was resting on this diary is broken and the whole school owes him their life's. But most of all its Ginny who owes her life to him".

Lucius was now openly looking at Harry with hatred in his eyes.

"I, only did what I had to do and I did it with the help of my family and friends" Harry said as he gestured with his hands to the friends he got around him.

Lucius snorted a little as he looked at the friends who were standing behind Harry. "Well let's hope that the Family and all his little friends will be there if we ever need them again to save the world".

Harry clearly heard the sarcasm in the words of Lucius and wanted to react. However Bella was faster and looked defiant at Lucius as she said. "You can count on that we will always be one. Can you say the same of the people around you when it comes to it"?

Lucius looked at Bella as he was throwing his nose up in the air. By doing this he didn't see the mean little smile Narcissa threw at him from behind his back.

It was now that Lucius turned his attention to Minerva. "I can see that you are also back at the school. I am only wondering what you have paid or what favor you have done to get back here".

Harry had already pulled his wand and was going to point it at Lucius. It was Isabella who prevented him from doing something he would regret.

David and Amelia on the other hand had free range. David went to stand right in front of Lucius and looked him straight in the eye. "Lucius we all know how it was you that took Minerva away from here. You have manipulated the votes from the other participants in the board of governors. I know this because my signature was on that paper and yet I can't remember ever signing it. You also used the names of the four founders of Hogwarts on that paper. One of those founders was from the start of this year represented by his heir. So tell me how did you get Harry Gryffindor to sign the arrest warrant for his grandmother.

However we do know that the name Malfoy is very important on the board of governors. So we have all decided to do no more business with you personally. So if you want to stay on the board of governors than your seat must be represented by Narcissa or we will find someone else that will" with that he handed Lucius A paper that was signed by the other governors.

Lucius again didn't see that Narcissa was giving him a dirty smile as she was looking intently at the back of his head.

Bella and Harry did see it because they had been keeping an eye on her from the moment she walked in.

It was on that moment that Lucius couldn't take it any longer and stormed out of the Infirmary. On his way out he kicked Dobby literally out of the door.

Harry could see how Dobby landed on the cold stone floor and probably broke his arm. What he was going to do he didn't know. But something very deep inside his gut told him he had to do it. So he gave into is gut feeling and went after them. As he walked past Albus he grabbed the Diary from his hand. While he was running he took one of his socks and placed it into the diary. It was after three corridors that he caught up to Lucius.

*#*

Everyone in the Infirmary saw how Harry ran after Lucius. Minerva looked at Bella and Smiled. Isabella who looked at them both had to smile also. Her feelings were telling her that it would all be okay.

The Weasley family were standing at one side of the room. They were huddling together.

On the other side of the room were the friends and the family. Minerva was looking at the other beds and was wondering if the percipients of those beds were listening in.

Poppy Pomfrey who had seen her look laid a hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't Worry Minerva; they are all under a dreamless sleep potion. They will be asleep for another seven hours".

Minerva smiled and nodded.

Daphne who was standing with her friends didn't say anything, the only thing she did was to look at the Weasley's and she was especially looking at Ginny.

Molly was starting to make her way over to Ginny again. With little words of Love she was starting to push Ginny to warts the bed that was appointed to Harry.

Daphne who turned her eyes on Molly knew whatever Molly was thinking of that it wouldn't be good for Harry. "Headmaster Dumbledore" she asked. "What is going to happen to Ginny now that it is all over? Is she going to get punished? I mean it wasn't really her fault so there should not be any punishment or should there".

Albus looked over at Daphne. He smiled his grandfatherly smile at her. "No Miss Greengrass there isn't going to be any punishment for Miss Weasley I think the best thing we could do is let Miss Weasley go home to her loving and caring mother, to help her through all of this".

Daphne again looked at Ginny and saw the horror that were in her eyes. It was clear that the last thing Ginny wanted was to be alone with her mother.

With a little hesitation Daphne made her way over to Amelia but kept her eyes on Molly. The thing she wanted to ask was frowned upon but she had to ask. "Amelia, HMM. Well The thing is. NO What I wanted to ask".

Amelia looked at her. "Daphne just say it. I don't know what it is but I can't help you if you don't say it".

Daphne nodded and gathered her courage. "Amelia" Merlin this is hard she thought. "Amelia, if Harry saved Ginny in the chamber. Does it mean that she has a life debt to Harry".

Amelia had to blink a couple of times when she heard Daphne asked her that particular question. "I don't know why you are asking me that question but I think she does have a life debt".

That was all Daphne needed to know as she turned around she grabbed Bella end motion the others to come along. In one of the empty corners they huddled together and started to whisper.

Amelia immediately went over to the other adults and told them what Daphne had asked. They all looked at the group as they were whispering in the corner.

Suddenly there was a very hard crashing sound from out of the corridors. Without even thinking about it they all ran to the corridor. There they saw Harry standing next to the wall with a very big smile on his face and Dobby standing next to him. They were both looking at a corner of another corridor.

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and looked straight at the eyes of his grandmother. "Grandmother, what would you say if we would take on a free house elf" Harry smiled at Dobby. "His name is Dobby and it's this little man on my side".

Minerva looked deep into the two Tennis ball like eyes of Dobby and smiled a soft smile. "Dobby would you like to be the personal elf of Arabella Figg. She has a potion store; it is in that store you can help her and Remus Lupin by running it. Now Arabella is a squib so you cannot bond with her. You do have to bond to Harry here. Just so you can keep your magic but you will be a free elf in our eyes".

The eyes of Dobby became bigger than they had been. Here he stood bonded to a family but by all intention he was free. He looked from Arabella to Harry and back. Slowly he started to nod.

Arabella smiled. "Dobby my store is on the grounds of Potter castle, but I'm staying in Potter castle where you will have your own little room with the other house elf's.

This was it. This was what made Dobby jump for joy. He ran over to Arabella to give her a hug to then do the same to Harry where he also bound himself to the Potter family. After that he stood next to Arabella a little taller then he stood before.

"So tomorrow we are going to look for close that you can wear" Arabella said.

"Dobby be a good House elf, Dobby will not do it again" Dobby almost shouted.

A little smile formed on the face of Arabella. "Dobby you are a free elf. But if you are going to work for me you must wear a uniform I will not have my workers working in a dirty tea towel".

Dobby blushed at those words and nodded, nodded and nodded.

All the adults were now walking back to the Infirmary. There in the infirmary Amelia asked Albus to leave. He had his hour with the Diary and if he had nothing more to ad then he was to leave.

It was now that all the eyes were again turned to Harry. The question was simple and was said without even asking it out loud.

Harry saw the looks but especially what they wanted to know. Slowly he sank down on his bed and smiled a little. Okay first I will tell what had happened in the chamber. After that I will tell why Dobby is in all intentions a free elf". Again Harry smiled. After that I want to know why Lockhart has that bump on his head".

Susan and Neville shared a small smile and nodded.

*#*

_Harry is telling his part._

_"Well as you all know, A Phoenix came to help me out in the chamber. And as Bella already told you it was the Phoenix of the headmaster that came to help me. It was Felix who brought me the sorting head and it was the sorting head that gave me the sword. However now that I think about it, the sword is still in the chamber"._

Harry took a moment for himself to think about the sword he had left in the chamber. It took Bella to snap her fingers a few times to snap him out of it".

_"O yes, Sorry about that, well I would like to say that I was fighting like a wild beast. But to tell you the truth I was running for my life. It was only after Felix had destroyed the eyes of the basilisk that I was able to fight back.  
Like Bella told you it was only thanks to her that I could escape. She was telling me where I had to run to, so I could avoid him.  
It was after Felix took care of the basilisk, that I was able to look at him. But I still had no way to fight it. It was then that the Sorting hat dropped the sword on my head"._

Harry turned his eyes to the sorting hat. "Couldn't you have worn me that you would drop that thing on my head?"

"Now where is the fun in that" the hat chuckled.

Harry just gave him a dirty look and rolled with his eyes.

_"So I kept running, fighting and listening to Bella who told me where to go. It was when he bit me I just held up the sword. I wasn't planning on it but it went through his brain and I killed it. The sword was really sharp and it went through his head like it was butter. As his fang penetrated my upper arm I couldn't hear Bella any more"._

They were all listening to Harry. It was now that Bella turned her head to look at Tonks who was sitting on top of Lockhart, eating a big bowl of popcorn. "What are you doing Tonks" she asked.

"What, Ohh phorry, whou want some. I als sways eat Popcorn when the fory is exciting" Tonks answered with her mouth full of popcorn.

"Yes I like some" Susan called out as she ran over to Tonks and sat down on his legs.

Harry just smiled and went on.

_"Well as I said. I couldn't hear Bella any more, but I could hear the form of Tom. He was telling me that Ginny would die and that he would live again.  
Why I did what I did I don't know but something told me to stab the diary. I took the fang from my arm and stab the diary with it.  
It was very strange when I stabbed the Diary it gave out a white light. Tom started screaming and he just broke into pieces._

_As Ginny was waking up Felix cried on my wound. It was his tears that saved me from the basilisk venom. Then my mom ant Aunty came into the room._

Isabella started to glow all over after Harry had called her mom again. She just couldn't help it, it made her feel so good when Harry called her mom.

Harry looked up at her and smiled that little lopsided smile he smiled before he went on with the next story.

_"When I saw Lucius kicking Dobby something came over me. The only thing I thought about was that Dobby had to get out of there. He had to be freed and I have read somewhere that you good free a house elf by giving him clothes"._

"you actually read something".

Harry gave a dirty look to Bella but couldn't keep the little grin off his face.

_"The only problem with that was that only his master could do a thing like that. So I hid one of my socks in the diary and went after Lucius so I could shove the diary in his hand. As I hoped he immediately pushed the diary in the hands of Dobby just to get it out of his own hand. I made Dobby look into the diary to see the sock and that's how he was freed"._

"That still doesn't explain the loud bang we heard young man" Minerva said firmly.

Harry swallowed, nodded and went on.

_"Well when I freed Dobby Lucius got really mad. Before I knew it he was pulling his wand out of his cane. He then pointed it at me and began to say that I cost him his servant and he shouted Avada._

_It was at that point that Misses Malfoy threw a Banishing curse at her husband who landed on top of a suit of armor. As Lucius looked up she started to shout at him that he couldn't be this stupid, trying to kill the boy who lived, while at least seven adults had seen him leave after them. And one of those adults was no one other than Amelia bones. _

_Dobby and I were speechless at what was happening, so we could only look at what Narcissa was doing._

_She then pushed Lucius out of the corridor and around the corner. Before she herself was around the corner she looked at us, smiled at us and with her finger she told me to be quiet. As they walked on we could hear her scream. "Do you even know how much trouble you could have done to us and to the name Malfoy? To think you wanted to kill the boy who lived how stupid could you get". And then they were gone._

Everyone was standing around him completely silent. No one knew what they were hearing. Did Narcissa Malfoy just prevented Lucius from killing Harry.

The friends of Harry were coming out of the corner. What they were mumbling the adults didn't know. They did see Daphne and Bella take Harry by the hand and pulling him back into the corner.

The adults were flabbergasted and could only watch. They couldn't hear everything but now and then they heard Harry saying. "NO, Really, I can't do that can I. Really, and I'm allowed to do that". It mostly the voice of Harry that sounded wit disbelieve, that came from the circle of teens.

As harry came back he held his head down. Bella and Daphne had their Eyes focused on Ginny. It was clear to everyone that there was something about to happen.

Daphne cleared her throat loudly. She then gave a pointed look at Harry who took the floor in front of them all. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, from the most noble and ancient house of Potter, do ask Ginerva Molly Weasley to pay back her live debt she owns the house of Potter. I do hereby ask Ginerva Molly Weasley to become a slave to house Potter".

Harry took a breath and ignored the gasped he heard from around him. "According to the old ways I, Lord Potter will set the rules for her enslavement with the head of House Weasley".

Minerva and Isabella didn't like what they were hearing and wanted to protest. Molly was screaming that he couldn't do it. He could not take her baby away from her. Only Amelia and David knew that Harry was in his right and even they didn't like what he was doing.

Harry looked at all the looks he was getting and knew that he was letting them all down. The only thing he could hope for was that Daphne was right, especially when he saw the disappointed look from David. It was the one look he couldn't handle and he looked away.

With his head down he turned to Mr Weasley. Lord Weasley would you please follow me to an empty classroom, he himself took Ginny by the hand and pulled her along.

Molly saw the three of them followed by Bella and Daphne walking out of the door and wanted to follow them. At the door however she was stopped by Susan and Hermione who stood in front of the door whit Neville at the other side.

Minerva immediately understood that it was a power play from the houses. And also that Daphne was the mastermind this time. So she took Isabella by the hand and waited as they sat down on Harry's bed.

David also seemed to realize it by now. Only he was thinking about how he could reprimand Harry for what he was doing to that little girl.

"Susan Amelia Bones, please tell me what they are doing in that empty classroom" Amelia almost snapped at her niece.

The only thing Susan knew was what Daphne and Bella were planning to do. She however didn't know what it all mend. The only thing she could hope for was that Harry would go along whit the Idea. "Auntie, I don't know if I can say anything. I only know what the reason is and the only thing I can tell you is that it all has to do with the chamber" Susan told her aunt.

Amelia understood that she was just handed a very important clue. She also understood that it was for her to know what it was. As she looked at Minerva she could see that she understood Susan, but for the life of her she herself didn't. As she looked at the office she could see that Poppy and Arabella had pulled them self's back and were unaware from all that what was happening in the infirmary.

Isabella also understood the clue, but like the rest of them she didn't know what it exactly was. Then there was her husband David. As she looked at him she could feel that he became angrier with the minute. His feeling told her that whatever the kids were doing he didn't like it at all and that he was extremely disappointed by them. However the top feeling he was radiating, was one of frustration. And it was only because Harry was doing something that was in his right to do, and he couldn't do anything about it. But Isabella also knew that the part there daughter was playing in all of this frustrated him even more.

The time that went by went extremely slowly, the minutes seemed to crawl along. David had started to walk around in circles.  
Isabella and Minerva were talking quietly while they were both looking at the others who were still in the Infirmary.  
Amelia had gone into the office and was talking to Arabella and Poppy while she kept looking at Susan through the window every now and then.

The two girls hadn't left there spot and were standing there as two worriers ready for anything. Isabella also wouldn't put it passed Neville to stand on the other side just like the girls on this side.

The only different thing was one Molly Weasley. She just stood there screaming at everything and anyone. "How can Harry do something like that? Is he going mad? I don't care if he's Lord Potter or not, he is not getting my daughter. I'm the only one who can decide what is best for my daughter and no one else, Ginny his slave, over my dead body".

The more Molly was screaming, the more everyone was starting to hope that Harry was going to make Ginny his slave for real. With a mother like that you couldn't have a real life, now could you?

It was an hour later that Ginny came back crying in her daddy's arms. Arthur let go of his daughter and immediately asked Molly to go home with him. He gave his daughter a final hug goodbye and took his leaf from Lord Potter, from the others and left with Molly behind him.

Harry watched them go and as the door closed he asked the others to join him in the office of Poppy. As they all walked in to the office he turned around. With a motion of his head he gestured Fred and George to follow them, but also to get rid of Ron.

Fred and George looked at each other and with one push they pushed Ron out of the doors and closed them behind him.

The moment they all were in the office Harry turned around and looked apologetic to David. "Lord Greengrass. I know that I as Lord Potter have done something that you do not like very much. You maybe even hate me for it". Harry took a breath and let his eyes go from person to person. He turned his gaze back to David. "But I assure you that what I did was whit the best in tensions. What I have done was without any intention of abuse or gain with my Lordship in mind".

Again Harry had to take a breath. The next thing he had to say now could make Lord Greengrass decide that he was not good enough for Daphne. It was also that Lord Greengrass had the final say in what went on in her life. "Lord Greengrass, I would like to ask you for a final honor to my house. I know that whatever I did, that it's not the Greengrass way. I would however ask you to listen to Daphne for our part of the story before you make judgment. However as Lord Potter I will take all the blame for this. But I do hope that our houses can still be one. If you cannot then so be it" The last thing Harry said, he said with a little determination in his voice that left little to the imagination that he mend it.

David looked up at Harry with raised eyebrows. Right in front of him stood a true Lord in the making. Unlike most Lords he didn't just tell you what to do. No, unlike the other Lords he gave him a choice something that Charlus Potter the grandfather of Harry would have done, if he could believe his own father. No Harry left him a choice a real choice. It also mend that Harry thought he had offended him. So as an honor from one Lord to the other he had to listen to his daughter. David gave a deep Sigh and nodded to his Daughter to carry on.

*#*

_Daphne nodded back en stood in front of everyone. "Before I start I have to tell you that I'm doing this out of the name of House Potter. I also do admit that the Idea was mine and that we as friends made the plan around it. Now as for making Ginny a slave to house Potter. I do know that it's very unusual in these days but I could think of nothing ells to help her. It was at the time that Harry went after Dobby that we put this plan together"._

Daphne held her tong for awhile and just looked at her father. It was in his eyes that she saw doubt and most of all disappointment. It was her Idea and that was the worst for him. Ginny on the other hand was looking to her with a little smile on her face. A smile of peace and contempt mend. She was standing next to Bella and was holding her hand.

Fred and George on the other hand were looking at it all with total disbelieve. As Daphne looked over at her mother she saw a little smile. That was the smile that made her go on.

_"The Idea I had came to me after Ginny told us her story and no Gred, Forge I'm not going to tell you that Story again. Ginny has the freedom to tell you that story of she would choose so or if she is ready to do it. I can tell the both of you however that she will be in Gryffindor from now on"._

Daphne glanced over at Harry and saw that she had said the right thing and went on.

_"Like I said Ginny will be in Gryffindor from now on. She will be staying in our house because that is where her master can protect her better. Now before we made her a slave we first asked her to tell the same story to her father the same story she told us. She has also told her father what her mother had done to her in our first year. She didn't hold back end told him everything her mother wanted her to do. But I can tell you proudly that Lord Weasley is agreeing with us. So without any question Ginny is from now on a slave to house Potter. She will remain a slave until she reached the age of seventeen. Or on the day she has graduated from Hogwarts"._

David sat up strait and looked at his daughter in another light. In the old time and ways a slave to the house would be a slave forever. He remembered that a Lord or master could set his or her slave free. But it was the first time he heard someone putting a time on being a slave. David shook his head when he heard the voice of his daughter again.

_"With taking Ginny in to his house as his slave, Lord Potter was free to lay down the rules. It are these rules that slave Ginny has to comply to. These rules were put together by Lord Potter, Lord Weasley and us. They are written down on paper that will be signed in blood later this holiday when Both Lords will have a meeting at Gringotts. It is there that Griphook will make Ginny an official slave to house Potter._

_The last thing left for me is to explain the rules we agreed on. I do have to ask you all to keep these rules a secret until the Lords of both houses have met at Gringotts._

Daphne folded out the paper and started to read out loud.

_These are the rules for Slave Ginny Weasley.  
These rules have to be obeyed by Ginerva Molly Weasley, Her father Lord Weasley and Lord Harry James Potter._

_Rule one, Slave Ginny has to grow up in her own home as Ginerva Molly Weasley.  
Rule two, Slave Ginny has to do the same amount of chores as her brothers. It will also mean that she must have the same rights as her brothers. Whit this rule we want Ginny to grow up as a free woman. Not as the woman of the house.  
Rule three, every task Molly gives to Ginny as to be checked by Arthur and Ginerva herself. If there is something that isn't completely right. Arthur has the right to overrule that task. If he does not then Ginny could turn to Lord Potter who can overrule that task.  
Rule four, Ginerva Molly Weasley will remain her own person. As payment for being Slave Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley has to be the best Ginerva she can be for herself.  
Rule five, Lord Potter has the right to ask Ginerva to come to where ever he wants her to be. During that time she has to be in the company of her father".  
Rule six. These rules will be in effect until she reached the age of seventeen. Or on the day she has graduated from Hogwarts"._

_These are the rules that Lord Potter and Lord Weasley have put together for slave Weasley. According to all slave contracts the rules will be final. If one of the rules are broken according to the agreement then Lord Potter has the right to take Ginerva Molly Weasley into his home._

_We have done all of this to secure a save place for Ginerva to live in and to grow up. Lord Potter also has to set up a vault for Ginerva Molly Weasley. It will be a vault that has a monthly donation provided by Lord Potter. This vault will be filled with money for the years at Hogwarts, her school supplies, and extra expenses"._

Daphne stopped with her story and looked over at her father. She knew that he wanted nothing to do with slaves, especially if that entitled human slaves. It was now that Daphne could only hope that she had done well and that her Daddy could forgive her for what they had done.

David stood and walked over to his daughter. As he stood in front of her he looked her in the eye. Slowly he moved his gaze over to Harry. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again as he looked at Ginny. "Ginny are you okay with all of this" David asked her slowly.

Ginny nodded. "Yes Lord Greengrass, in this way I have protection from the manipulative ways of my mother. This was also something my Father found the worst of it all. So after all of that nothing really changed for me. I can still grow up at home and Lord Potter will be something like a big brother that is watching over me".

David again looked at Daphne and Harry. He knew that it was Daphne's idea but that it was Harry who actually did it. "Lord Potter, Heiress Greengrass, I have to be honest here, I really thought that you were going to make a real slave of Ginny. But As I know you all, I should have known better. So as Lord Greengrass I have to say Sorry for my misjudgment". David looked at his wife and went on. "This only shows that even an old Lord as me can learn something from the youth. In the old days it was clear for us all. A slave is nothing more than a slave with no value at all. It is now that you have all shown us that the rules can be applied in a different way". It was now that David took Daphne into a hug.

The next thing David had to do may have been the most difficult thing he had to do. He let go of Daphne and looked at the others in the office. He dropped his head in shame and said "Lord Longbottom of the most ancient and noble house of Longbottom, Heiress Bones, from the most ancient and noble house of Bones, Miss Figg and Miss Granger. Would you take my sincere apologies as the Lord of house Greengrass?

Nobody said anything and were just looking at him. The lessons Daphne, Susan and Neville had all given them had told them to wait until David was finished with what he was saying.

"My Lord Harry James Potter of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, I Lord Greengrass from the most ancient and noble house of Greengrass, I'm so very sorry. Sorry for my display of distrust in your house. I'm asking for your forgiveness and I'm hoping that my display hasn't changed anything between our houses. But also that we could and can remain on the path we were heading. However because of my display I will understand if you want to punish me for my mistake and trust in your house.

David hung his head to the ground. At this time there was nothing for him to do than to wait. The fate of the alliance and that of house Greengrass lay in the hand of young Lord Potter. It was harry who had to decide what would happen from now on. The only thing David knew for sure was that he had to keep his eyes to the ground until Harry let him off the hook.

Because he had his eyes to the ground he didn't see Isabella who hung her head to the ear of Harry. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"I Lord Potter am very, very and I say very disappointed in house Greengrass and especially in you Lord Greengrass" Harry told him with fake resentment in his voice.

David started to shake.

"It all comes down to the next punishment. You lord Greengrass have to pay the next bill for when the whole family goes out to dinner".

David looked up and saw the smirk on his wife's face. He now knew that it was her idea for the bill. But he also knew that Harry didn't held him accountable for anything.

* * *

A/N: I only used house Potter because Ginny was a slave for house potter and not for Gryffindor or Peverell.

A/N: Well this was it again for this week. See you all in two week.  
You can always review an I will always answer any question in a Pm.

Gr Winmau


	56. (BSC 2 C26) C56 What no way, 1

A/N: thank you all for the reviews.  
A/N Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 2 C26) C56. What no way, 1.

* * *

David understood that he had been taught a lesson in his own Lordship. Just like all the times before he just got more and more respect for Lord Potter and his friends. They seemed to have the ability to turn everything they knew around in ways they themselves would never have thought about. It was like the old ways were a playground for them. They were using them in ways they were not supposed to be used. Or were they using them in ways the old Lords never thought about.

As David was thinking about the punishment he had gotten from Lord Potter. Or especially the punishment he had gotten from his wife. No, Paying for a dinner for Harry and his extended family would not be so difficult, just thinking about it he realised he was part of that family and that wasn't bad at all.

He turned around and looked at the friends. His little girl Daphne was sitting with those friends and was radiating a glow of happiness. He now looked at the adults and saw that even he couldn't get better friends then that they were. His pride took another peek as he saw how happy his Isabella was.

David took his Isabella in a hug and looked over at Ginny. He still had a little trouble with the idea that she was now a slave to Lord Potter but he did understand the reasoning behind it.

Isabella understood what her husband was thinking and pointed with her finger to Ginny. "She is telling the twins about the things her mother had done to her and what she was suppose to do to Harry. That Little girl was fed lies all of her life about Harry just so Molly could get his money. She never wanted it and now our kids have given her a chance to just live like she was suppose to do with her family".

David who still had his gaze on Ginny looked with disbelieve in his eyes, as he saw how the twins went done on their knees in front of Harry. They were asking him for forgiveness over and over again. It was now that he could see how easily Harry waved it off. If it wasn't for the punishment he got from Isabella Harry would have waved his of too.

As Ginny left the office and the Infirmary together with her brothers everyone turned to look at the group of friends. The political power block that was in that group of friends was enormous. Just by being friends they had achieved more then they themselves understood at this point. It was also clear that Harry Potter was the leader of the pack. It was not because he was acting like the boss. No, it was more like he took the lead to keep the others from harm. They all came up with the plans but he took the blows. It was just like what they did with Ginny. They were one when they decided what to do, but it was Harry who did the deed and would take the hits if it went wrong.

No, it could only turn out to be something good. The fate of Ginny was handled in an honourable way. Harry took her to his family as a member and not as a slave. Sure on paper she was one but not in real live. And it could only work because the houses came together in all of this. Somehow David knew that if thing were to go wrong the friends would be behind Harry and they would be behind him all the way.

*#*

The last two weeks of the school had arrived. Everything in the castle had become relatively normal again. It was now that the exams would start and they could all start to work for next year. As normal all the exams would be taken in a classroom or in the great hall. Only the owls and Newts exams were held separately.

On the day of the first exam Harry received the biggest surprise he ever had. He walked into the great hall for his breakfast of the day. With his gaze on the Gryffindor Table he looked at his spot when he was tackled to the ground.

"Harry, Harry are you alright" asked a very familiar voice from the top of him.

Harry had to blink a couple of times and it was then that he saw it. "Hee, Astoria what are you doing at Hogwarts this day" he asked Astoria who was still sitting on his chest.

Katie and Angelina who had just walked by were giggling at the side of Harry on the floor in front of them. Especially of the way Astoria was sitting on his chest whit her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Harry, Last year I secretly studied the books from Daphne from your first year, so Aunty Minerva says that I'm good enough to take the first year exams. If I make it I can start in my second year.

Harry just looked on as Astoria was telling him all of this. "Okay I understand you studied the books but how did you practise the magic and who taught you the spells".

Astoria looked a little shyly at Harry and answered him in a small voice. "Aunty Mini told Tonks and me that we could practise in Potter Castle. It was the only place the ministry can't watch. So I was free to do magic there".

Harry just laughed. "That's really great".

"Mommy and Daddy did help me with the tests I had to make. Arabella taught me all I had to know about Potions and herbology. Every time I did a test aunty Minerva had the other teachers looked at them just so they could mark them".

Harry just looked on, he could clearly see that she was over spilling with excitement and all of a sudden she changed. Her face turned from happy to one of intense pain and she started to cry.

Harry didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He gathered her up in a hug and struggled to get to his feet.

Astoria laid her head on his shoulder and started to sob more and more.

Daphne and Bella who had walked behind Harry had seen it all. First the tackle Astoria did to Harry and the way she sat on his chest. They also couldn't hold their giggle at the look Harry had. But as the face of Astoria started to change they knew that it had to be something bad. Together they helped Harry to his feet as he held Astoria close to him while she sobbed in his shoulder.

They just looked at each other. Neither of them knew what was happening or why it was. But the only hope they had was that they could do something for Astoria.

As Harry got back on his feet he held Astoria a little closer and started to walk out of the great hall. He was again followed by Daphne and Bella who were only one step behind. Harry went fast and around a couple of corners to the only place he could think of. It was only one minute later that he walked into the classroom of his grandmother.

Minerva who was sitting behind her desk was a little startled when Harry walked into her classroom with a crying Astoria in his arms. She didn't say anything but it surprised her a bit. It had only been have an hour ago that she got Astoria to the castle. So she decided to just look at it all as she conjured a glass of water for Astoria to drink.

Bella and Daphne guided Harry into a chair and went to sit beside Minerva to just watch on.

It took another ten minutes before Astoria was calm enough to look at the others. She took a couple of drinks from her glass of water.

"Okay Astoria, can you tell us why it was that you broke down in the middle of the great hall" Harry asked her softly but with a little smile on his face.

By the look of the smile on the face of Harry she almost started to cry again. She just couldn't help it but she could barely hold herself together. "Ha.. Harry I was so scared when you disappeared in the holiday. The next thing we knew we were on our way to the St. Mungo with aunty Mini not knowing you would also be there".

Astoria sniffed and took a couple of deep breaths. "You were lying there fighting for your life. Aunt Poppy said you would be okay but I didn't know when. The weeks after that you were just there sleeping. Finally I had a brother and then that had to happen to you. Every day I came by with my mother and you were just lying there. It always looked like you were in a lot of pain and there was nothing we could do". Astoria sniffed again and dried her tears with the back of her hand to just let them flow again.

"After a week Bella and Daphne had to go back to school, they wanted to stay with you but they couldn't. I was only allowed to stay with you for an hour a day every two or three days. But there was that other woman that was with you. Her name was Bellatrix she was very nice and looked a little like Bella. Suddenly Bellatrix and you were gone" again Astoria had to wipe away a couple of tears. "I hear you were back in Hogwarts but I couldn't see you and I didn't know how you were doing. I heard what everyone was saying about you. Then a couple of days ago I found mama crying to Daddy that Bella and Daphne had been petrified and that you were almost all alone. The last thing I know was that I had to go to my aunt and had to stay there because you were saving the school again form Voldemort. It was only today that I saw you and knew that you were okay again".

That Astoria was able to say Voldemort was miraculously. A lot of adults just couldn't do that. But Astoria was not yet finished with her telling and went on. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you for real this time. You are my brother and I love you, I just don't want to lose you Harry". After those words Astoria started to cry again.

Harry who now understood what Astoria meant started to calm her down again. He now had a little sister and she loved him. It was again someone for who he would move heaven and earth to keep her save. Over her shoulder he could see that Daphne and Bella were crying a little. Even his grandmother had little tears in her eyes.

*#*

The rest of the week was study, study and study. None of the friends wanted to fail there exams and were doing a lot to just pass them.

Astoria who was staying at Hogwarts studied with them until late in the evening. Every evening she was brought to her bed by Daphne and Bella. Harry always walked with her to the foot of the stairs because as a boy he wasn't allowed into the girl's dormitory. After that he would run to his bed to be called by Bella so he could say goodnight to her. Early in the morning she was woken up by them and went to the great hall holding the hand of her new brother.

After the last exams they said goodbye to Astoria who went home and went to the lake to take a rest in the afternoon sun. At dinner that night the group of friends were having fun just letting of steam like all the other students at Hogwarts.

Susan pointed at the sealing and said that Hedwig was coming to Harry.

Harry didn't look up and only stretched out his arm.

She landed on his arm and held out her leg.

Harry could see a letter on her leg and took it from her.

Hedwig landed next to his plate and started on the steak he was eating.

Harry saw that the letter was from the ministry and looked over at the head table. There he could see two other owls landing in front of the headmaster. Something told him that those owls were also from the ministry and that it had something to do with him. With a jerk of his head he told Bella and the others to come along.

They again went outside of the castle and over to the lake to sit down under the tree. Harry was almost running as he went to their tree. As he sat down to the rock that was next to the tree he waited for his friends. As his gaze was focused on the lake he absentmindedly ripped the top from the envelope he got from the ministry.

He turned his gaze to his friends. "This is the letter I got from the ministry. And if I'm right then it is from our Aunt Amelia. I did see that Professor Dumbledore did receive two blue letters. As we all know those are the letters he always gets from minister Fudge himself" Harry told his friends. Harry didn't wait for a reply and just took the letter which turned out to be letters out of the envelope.

He did thought that it was a thick letter but now he understood why. In the envelope alone were thirteen letters and he was again in awe about the magic because it had only felt like three or four. As he looked at the names on the letters he started to pass them around. He himself had received six letters three of his friend got two and he saw that the last one was for all of them.

As he lay six letters on his lap he saw that the ones who got letters were Susan, Daphne and Neville. They all had two letters. He handed the letter that was addressed to all of them to Bella and asked if she would read it out loud.

Bella nodded as she took the letter.

_**To the friends of house Potter.  
Bella, Daphne and Hermione.  
Neville, Susan and Harry.**_

_**I have to warn you all for the letters I have also put in this envelope. Well the answer to that is simple. There are three letters on his way to Albus Dumbledore. Two off those letters are the same as the two you have. I also think that headmaster Dumbledore has got a personal letter from minister Fudge himself. It is that letter that I'm most worried about.**_

_**But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
Well as you all know we all want to have a lawsuit against the headmaster. The things he has done to Harry when he was a boy was criminal. For that he has to pay.**_

_**However something happened that will put a hold on that lawsuit for now.  
Our minister off magic has created his own lawsuit against us.  
He is off opinion that our houses and especially your house Harry has brought shame to his name and his job as minister.  
This is why he has created that lawsuit against us.**_

_**Because he is our Minister his case will be held before that of ours.  
So the lawsuit where he has insulted our houses has to wait for his.**_

_**Because of his lawsuit we now have an uphill battle to go, because our minister has put a stipulation in his case.  
If he wins than tour lawsuit will be cancelled and we are not allowed to start a new one.  
If that happens then the lawsuit against the headmaster may be void as well.**_

_**On top of it all he demands that Harry will be put in custody of the ministry until the start of the case.  
I will promise you all to do all I can to avoid that but I'm not sure if I can.  
If I can't then Harry will be off to Azkaban.**_

_**So I have to ask you all to protect Harry and also yourself.  
I'm highly convinced that Albus Dumbledore will do all he can to put you all in discredit.  
The more he can make people think you are a bunch of trouble makers the more it will be in favour of the minister.  
I'm asking you all this because Minerva can do only so much.**_

_**I love you all, take care, but also look out.**_

_**Amelia Bones.**_

Bella folded the letter and looked at all her friends. Just like all of them she just didn't know what to say. Everything in the letter was clear to her and from the looks of it her friends also knew what it all meant. Minister Cornelius Fudge had put out an arrest warrant for Harry.

Daphne who was sitting on the other side of Bella just looked at Harry. She instantly knew that their Parents and guardians would do all they could. However the thought alone did not take away the fear she felt inside her.

Harry didn't seemed to be worried at all. He just sat there and looked at his friends while he was laughing softly. "Well first we all have to look at the other letters. After that we will go to the library" As he said that he looked especially at Hermione and Daphne. "Cornelius Fudge couldn't beat us the last time and he will not beat us this time. If he does I will challenge him to a wizard duel".

Everyone was just watching Harry as he said it. Somehow they all knew he was right and if they could do it then it could only be done if they work together.

So they all unfolded their letters and looked at them. While they didn't read them they did take a look at the letters the others had and saw they were all the same. Harry had six of those and they were for house Potter/ Gryffindor and Peverell. So because they were all the same they decided to only read the letters for house Gryffindor. They loved the irony of it because they were at Hogwarts. They had a little laugh about it and told Susan to read the first letter.

_**Lord Gryffindor.**_

_**On behalf of Minister Fudge and the head of the Wizengamot Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**I the undersecretary of magic Dolores Umbridge do inform you that you are expected to report yourself at the ministry.  
the reason for this are the following.**_

_**You are being charged for the following crimes.  
1 is the assault on the Minister and in extension the ministry off magic.  
2, for the assault on the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.  
You are being charged with the following people.**_

_**Daphne Greengrass, from the ancient and noble house of Greengrass.  
Susan Bones, from the ancient and noble house of Bones.  
Neville Longbottom, from the ancient and noble house of Longbottom.  
Harry Potter, from the ancient and noble house of Potter.  
Harry Potter/ Peverell, from the ancient and noble house of Peverell.  
Minerva McGonagall, from the ancient and noble house of Potter/ McGonagall.**_

_**And you Harry Potter/ Gryffindor, from the ancient and noble house of Gryffindor.**_

_**If you are found Guilty you are fined 100000 galleons that fine has to be paid immediately or you are charged for three years in Azkaban.**_

_**This amount is separately for Potter/ Gryffindor and Peverell. So the amount will be 300000 galleons or nine years in Azkaban.**_

_**Was signed by the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge.  
Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore.  
And under Secretary Dolores Umbridge.**_

Susan signed and looked at the letter that was addressed to her. "HEE that's not fair at all. If I lose I only have to pay 1000 galleons with in thirty days" she said.

Daphne and Neville both looked at their own letters.

"I also have to pay 1000 galleons if we lose" Daphne said.

"me to" came the voice of Neville.

As they all looked at the letters Harry had received. At seeing the 100000 galleons he had to pay for each house. They understood that Minister Fudge wanted to make it personal between him and Harry.

Harry who had heard it all wanted to pull back into his own thoughts. But unfortunately for him, it was Hermione who saw it and prevented him for shutting them out.

"Harry I could be wrong here, but maybe this could be the best thing that ever happened" she told everyone.

Everyone just looked at her as if she had grown a second head. It was Susan who found her voice first and asked Hermione to explain herself.

"Well I can't really explain it just yet. But if I have a little time". After those words she stood and headed to the castle.

The friends looked at each other and started to laugh. They didn't need any explanation about what Hermione meant as she walked towards the castle. "I will read the second letter when we are all in the library" Daphne said as she also stood and started to walk towards the castle.

*#*

As they were all sitting at their own table in the library Daphne opened the second letter and started to read it out loud for the others?

_**Lord Gryffindor.**_

_**On behalf of Minister Fudge and the head of the Wizengamot Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore,  
I Under secretary Dolores Umbridge do inform you that the lawsuit you put fort against Minister Cornelius Fudge for insulting your house, will be held after the lawsuit from the minister. However that Lawsuit will be held at a later date but if you lose the lawsuit from the minister that lawsuit will be void.**_

_**If this is not the case and you do win the lawsuit, than the ministry has to pay you a compensation of 100 galleons.  
You will be keeping that lawsuit with the following people**_

_**Daphne Greengrass, from the ancient and noble house of Greengrass.  
Susan Bones, from the ancient and noble house of Bones.  
Neville Longbottom, from the ancient and noble house of Longbottom.  
Harry Potter, from the ancient and noble house of Potter.  
Harry Potter/ Peverell, from the ancient and noble house of Peverell.  
Minerva McGonagall, from the ancient and noble house of Potter/ McGonagall.**_

_**And you Harry Potter/ Gryffindor, from the ancient and noble house of Gryffindor.**_

_**Was signed by the under secretary of the ministry of Magic Dolores Umbridge. **_

Again the others immediately looked at their own letters. This time however it was Daphne who started to get angry. "How can that low life of a minister do this and get away with it. It just isn't fair to you Harry" Daphne shouted. "If I win this Lawsuit then I will receive a compensation of 1000 Galleons" The others also looked at their amounts and saw that it was again the houses from Harry who were being punished for something.

In the following hours they went thru every book they could find on wizarding law and past Lawsuits. Harry had even asked the house elves of Potter castle to find every book in the Potter castle that was about that object.

Hermione took every article they found and wrote it down. As the list went on and on she was slowly starting to see a pattern. "Hold on you guys" Hermione said. "I think I got something here".

The friends lay down their books and looked up at Hermione.

"According to this list there were at least ten to twenty lawsuits against the ministry every year. Some were won and others were lost. But from the time Albus Dumbledore became the Chief Warlock they won all the lawsuits. First it was with someone named Bartemius Crouch. And now it is with Cornelius Fudge. So it's quite clear that they have manipulated all those cases".

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the letters that were now lying on the table in front of them. "I think that the way those letters are written is a way to manipulate the people".

The others just didn't know what she was talking about.

"Just look at it. With the amount you have to pay if you lose, you don't want to do that lawsuit. See from the amount you make you don't want to do that lawsuit because it will cost more than you make. If they do it with houses that don't have the money that Harry has. Wizards and witches would not hold a lawsuit against the ministry. You win nothing or you pay them all you have. Therefore it's just not worth the trouble to do a lawsuit at all, even if you are in the right. It's because of this that Albus and Fudge always win these lawsuits against them".

Hermione took the other letter in her hand. "The difference in the amount between Harry and you would make most people look at it in a certain way. You can clearly see that the ministry wants to take down Harry. So you are with him and go down with him. Or you turn your back at him and let him go down alone, something that would be in favor for Albus and Fudge".

The friends just sat there with open mouth. Everything that Hermione had said made perfect sense to them. It would explain why Fudge and Albus had the ministry under there control.

"Lord Potter could I have a word with you" asked Sir Nicolas as he floated through the wall. He came half way through the table and looked at Harry. "Young Lord Gryffindor I have a message for you. I have to ask you if you would go to meet the Lady in the office of Minerva".

Harry looked at Sir Nicolas. For a moment he wondered who the lady off whom he was talking about was. He could remember thinking about her on two different moments. The first time was in the office of Bogrod but he hadn't thought about that moment for a while. The second time was in the infirmary when the light past through him. He had called that light, Lady without thinking about it. He could also remember that he thanked her for it.

"Can I tell her that you are coming Lord Gryffindor" Sir Nicolas asked.

Harry let his gaze go to Bella and Daphne. He then gazed at his other friends and answered. "Sir Nicolas, you can tell the lady that Lord Gryffindor and his friends are on their way. It would be an honor to meet her".

Sir Nicolas Nodded and went back through the wall from where he came.

"What are you thinking about Harry" sounded the voice of Bella from far away.

Harry shook his head a little. "Bella do you think that the Lady is my grandmother".

Bella thought for a moment, "why do you think that and why aunt mini".

"Well, the lady wants us to meet her in her office. Also Sir Nicolas came to us to go to her and he is the house ghost of Gryffindor, but also because grandmother is the head of house Gryffindor".

Everything Harry said was a good argument why Harry could be right.

But the more he said those things the more he doubted himself as he spoke them.

Bella just smiled and took his arm as she pulled him out of the library. "Come on Harry, there is only one way to find out who this lady is and it is not going to happen if we stay here.

Harry just knew she was right and followed her willingly. None of the friends had said anything and were just walking behind them. It was also the first time that Harry saw how they were doing that.

Together with Bella he was walking in front to the group. Daphne was behind him and a little to the right. Susan was walking behind Bella and a little to the left. Hermione and Neville were walking behind them and back in the middle. They were all walking in a diamond shape.

It was also now that Harry understood what the others were seeing. They were walking like the roman army. All sides were protected. It would only take a one turn and they were back to back, ready to fight and protect. No they were one strong group and could Handel anything.

The office of Professor McGonagall was at the end of the corridor. Harry could already see her standing there waiting for them and motioning them to hurry up. She had a look of joy and could hardly wait.

Harry quickened his pace. And his friends just followed him.

From out of a corridor to the side came Albus. He pointed his wand at harry and shouted.

* * *

A/N: As you all know I'm translating this story from my Dutch version. While I'm doing that I'm adding a lot of new material to it. But by doing so I realized that I forgot to tell you about Lockhart and the little bump on his head. So I promise you that I will tell you but I think it will be at the end were I may find a spot to put it in, or a place I can create one.

A/N: This was it again for this week. See you all in two weeks.  
Gr Winmau


	57. (BSC 2 C27) C57 What no way 2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews they were great and I really appreciate them a lot.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

The office of Professor McGonagall was at the end of the corridor. Harry could already see her standing there waiting for them and motioning them to hurry up. She had a look of joy and could hardly wait.

Harry quickened his pace. And his friends just followed him.

From out of a corridor to the side came Albus. He pointed his wand at harry and said.

* * *

(BSC 2 C27) C57. What no way. 2.

* * *

"Stupefy" Albus threw a spell at Harry from out of nowhere.

Harry who had seen the spell coming at him wanted to throw up a Protego but he knew that he would never be on time. His gaze went from his grandmother to Bella. As he looked into her eyes he felt the spell connecting with his body. He kept on looking into the eyes of Bella as he flew backwards against the wall. His lights went out en he knew no more.

It was two hours later when Harry woke up. The first thing he saw, were two soft morning red eyes looking at him. They were shining brightly and were looking at him with love. He could not only see the love but he could also feel it. It was another kind of love then that he felt from his Bella, Daphne or even his grandmother. But it was still love that he was feeling.

"Master is everything okay, are you feeling okay".

He could clearly hear a voice full of warmth and love. He just didn't understand who was speaking because he didn't recognise the voice. So he tried to let his gaze go through the room to see from where the voice was coming but he couldn't look away from those morning red eyes.

"Master is everything okay, are you feeling okay" sounded the voice again.

It's her, he was hearing her, it was her voice. Harry shook his head. This couldn't be her lips were not moving but he could still hear her talking.

"Master you can hear me because I'm your servant. I was created by your ancestors to serve and protect where I can. And you can hear me in your mind because you are the last of the bloodline".

The eyes of Harry were slowly becoming bigger and bigger. It was only now that he could look away from her eyes. He looked at the others behind her, but they only looked back at him. As he looked at the room he was in, he realised he didn't really knew where he was. As he look further he could see that he was in the private chambers of his grandmother.

To his left was his grandmother. Bella and Daphne stood behind the red eyed wonder in front of him, at the right were all his other friends. With another look behind her and Bella he could see Dumbledore sitting all slumped down in a chair his head hanging down leaning on his chest. His eyes went back to the morning red eyes in front of him. "I'm not your master, I'm just Harry".

The woman with the morning red eyes rose from her kneeling position in front of him. She looked at him with a lopsided smile on her face. A lopsided smile just like the one he would give if he knew something others didn't know. "You are Lord Gryffindor are you not" she asked him friendly. Again her voice was soft and warm. Only this time her lips did move when she asked it.

Harry again looked at the others and started to nod slowly.

"Now, if you are Lord Gryffindor. Then that means that you are my master. So because you are Lord Gryffindor and you are my master that makes me your servant" she again told him sweetly but with a firm way of saying that's it and no buts about it.

The disbelieve Harry was feeling inside of himself was clearly visible through his eyes. "But I don't want to have a servant. And you don't have to be my servant".

Again the lady smiled at him. "I do appreciate the thought master, but it does not matter to me. I'm really your servant and I'm happy about it" she told him.

Harry just didn't understand what was happening in front of him. So he again looked at his grandmother with disbelieve all over his face. He was looking for a answer but there was none.

The lady walked back to him and again kneeled in front of him. Her morning red eyes crossed themselves with his emerald green ones. With one of her hands she motioned Bella and Daphne to come to her.

Harry looked at it and wondered why they did it without questioning her. They didn't know her, just like he didn't know her. Who was this lady and why did she keep insisting that she was his servant. Harry shook his head it was all becoming too much for him.

On the other side of the room Albus started to groan as he was waking up.

As one they all turned their eyes on Albus and were looking at him as he slowly lifted his head.

The lady on the other hand didn't look at Albus. She kept her eyes locked on Harry.

Albus opened his eyes and set up straight. He saw Harry sitting with a woman in front of him, a woman who looked like a figure made of fog. This cannot be he thought. Harry could not talk to this woman. He would lose his hold on Harry if she would help him. Albus lifted his wand and shot a blasting curse at Harry.

Nobody heard the curse Albus fired at Harry. The only thing they saw was the purple colour the curse gave off. With open mouth they watched the curse go straight at Harry, and there was nothing they could do about it.

With only fifty centimetres to go the lady lifted her hand. The curse didn't stop it just disappeared into nothingness.

The lady just kept looking at harry and smiled. At the moment their eyes crossed, Harry blinked. It was in that one blink that the lady had turned around and sat face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Albus Dumbledore. How dare you curse my master for a second time".

Harry just looked at it with amazement. He still didn't know who this lady was but he was already thankful to her for what she was doing".

*#*

_Let's go back a little._

Albus started to move a little. He moaned a little as his eyes opened first as slits and then a little wider and wider. In front of him on the other side of the room he saw a figure of a lady kneeling in front of Harry. She had long red hair just like someone he knew from many years ago.

His mind went to one name but that couldn't be thru. With a quick glance he looked at Minerva and then he looked at Harry, the boy who lived the boy who was ruining everything he accomplice in all his years as head master of Hogwarts and leader of the light.

It was on the moment that Albus looked at Harry that his inner Animal took over. With a speed that was faster than Albus ever could have done before, he took out his wand and aimed it at Harry? He didn't say a thing but a spell left the wand and went for the head of Harry.

Everything slowed down around everyone as the all watched the spell travel through the air and straight at Harry.

A small smile appeared on the face of Albus as he looked at his own spell. He blinked and opened his eyes. The next thing he saw were two red eyes that looked at him like they were on fire.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, how dare you throw a curse at my master for a second time this evening" the lady screamed.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, I'm the leader of the light and I decide what is happening here at this school" he screamed back in the hope he could stun the lady in submission.

The lady however just laughed at him. It was clear that she was not impressed of what Albus had said or done. She just sniffed her nose like a bull that was ready to attack.

Albus hung back in his chair and looked at her with fear in his eyes a fear he had only felt ones before. "Lily, Lily Evans" he stuttered.

The eyes of harry became big as he looked at his grandmother. However the shake of her head was all he needed to know that it was not his mother who had sat in front of him.

The lady turned around and saw from the look of her master that it took all of his will power not to cry. "I'm so sorry master but I'm not your mother". She again turned her head around to Albus. "U are the headmaster of Hogwarts, yes unfortunately I have to say that, that is thru. Only I'm so much more than you. I'm the servant of my master, my master the lord of this castle.

With her eyes turning into slits she gave a hated look at Albus. "Headmaster you will leave this instant and stay in your office. It's up to my master to decide your fate. It is only a real shame that the hard off my master is bigger than mine because I would have killed you at the spot.

Harry listen to the words of the lady and could not decide if he liked what he heard.

Albus on the other hand had just stood and left the room without a word.

The lady turned around and motioned for Bella and Daphne to come to her. "I have to leave for a moment to do something. I want both of you to explain everything to my master, so I can present myself as I was intended to do".

Before anyone had uttered a word Bella sat down on his lap and Daphne was on his side holding him close. Daphne turned her head to Bella and told her that she had to start the story.

*#*

Bella nodded and looked at harry as she started the story."Well we were walking together and were behind you to go to your grandmother" she began her story. "So as you know you had just heard from Sir Nicolas that we had to come here. None of us knew who the lady was or whatever it was she wanted from us. Just as we all turn the corner we saw aunt mini standing in the door. She waved at us that we had to move faster and we did. We were only a couple of meters away when Albus stepped out form the corridor on the right. He didn't say anything and just levelled his wand at you and fired a curse at us" she told him.

This was all that Harry knew, it was after this that he had lost his consciousness.

"Well you were the only one that was hid and were slammed against the wall, it was because of the impact with the wall that you lost your consciousness" Bella said.

Daphne just looked at Bella and took over from where Bella stopped. "As you slumped to the ground we could all see how Albus started to make his way over to you. He had his wand raised and pointed at you. The only thing we could do was stand in front of you. We didn't know if we could stand up to him but we were willing to try" Daphne said with a sly smile.

Harry smiled back and turned his gaze at Bella.

"We just didn't know what to do and were hoping that we would survive the barrage Albus would throw at us. It was just when Albus uttered another spell that the lady floated through the wall and stood face to face with Albus.

Albus threw another spell at us and another and another. The lady just stood there and all the spells Albus was throwing at us just bounced of off her and went straight back at Albus who had to do everything to not get hexed himself.

It really was wonderful Harry, she just stood there and kept you save without raising a finger herself.

When Albus had stopped for a moment he suddenly tried it again. It was when she saw that curse coming that she lifted her hand and sent the curse straight back at him. It was so fast that he couldn't protect himself and was hit by his own curse. He went down like a bag of potatoes. She looked at him for only a second and asked us if we could bring him and you inside and to wait there for her.

The moment she came back she sat down in front of you and waited. It didn't matter what we asked she didn't answer us she only kept her gaze at you. It was only when you woke up that she told you that she was your servant".

Harry just looked at Daphne with big eyes. He now knew what happened when he was out for the count, but it wasn't that much and he still had no answer as who this lady was. He also didn't know why she kept saying that he was her master.

Bella who was still sitting on his lap just looked and laid her head on his shoulder. "She did say one thing in the time she was looking at you" Bella said suddenly.

Harry sighed but said nothing. He instantly knew it had to be something big or difficult because Daphne had not said it. With one arm on the waist of Bella and the other on the shoulder of Daphne he gave them both a one arm hug. In this way he told them it was okay and they could tell him what it was.

Bella nuzzled her head a little deeper on his shoulder and told him what she had said. "This is my Lord, but also that of you. He will be stronger than the strongest wizard ever known. But he will also be the weakest and most hated wizard there ever was. You are his power. He cannot live without you or your magic. Use the book off Rowena, the book of blood, Make my Lord great or let it all be destroyed while you are looking from the outside". Bella had told him the words or riddle whatever it was and explained that they also didn't understand one thing about it. The word were meant for all of us but not for you she told him.

Harry just lifted his shoulders and let them slump down. He looked at everyone in the room. They were all looking at him to see if he knew what it meant. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had someone else to look over his shoulder for him. Someone who would be there for him if he needed it only he couldn't explain how he knew it.

*#*

It was after one hour that the lady appeared back in the middle of the room. She held her head high as she floated towards Harry. In front of him she went down on one knee. Hung her head a little and asked. "My Lord, My master what is it I can do for you".

Harry looked at her and started to shake his head. "Sorry, I don't understand why do you think I'm your master and if so how can I release you, because I don't want to be a master over a, Hmm, Sorry but who and what are you". Harry Asked.

The lady looked at him she wanted to speak but could not find the words she wanted to say. Slowly she nodded and asked if the others would be so kind to come closer. She herself floated up and started her speech. "Lord Gryffindor, my name is Lady Hogwarts. I'm one thousand and sixty-five years old".

Everyone looked at her a little shocked. The looks were so amusing to her that she could not help it but laugh.

"I'm an entity of pure magic. I was created from the magic in and around Hogwarts. I was given this form by Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lady Huffelpuf and Lady Ravenclaw". She kept her mouth closed for a second so they could think about what she had said. "In this form I have made an oath to protect and serve the bloodline of my creators. You are the last surviving heir, the last of the bloodline and this is why I'm your servant". Again she took a moment of silent. "My Lord there is so much that you don't know. There is so much that has not been told to you".

Harry didn't say anything. It all reminded him from when he was still with the Dursleys. He was always kept in the dark, only this time he was not the only one.

"It is like this My Lord. You are the last of Gryffindor. You have responsibilities to uphold. You also have rights that are only allowed to you. You as Lord Gryffindor have the right to his section of the castle. But as the only surviving heir you are also allowed in the sections of Lord Slytherin, Lady Huffelpuf and Lady Ravenclaw. It will also give you access to their private library's".

Daphne and Hermione let out a squeal when they heard about the private Library's.

The Lady smiled. "You also have the right to make the school into what you think is best. You do not stand above the board but you do have the four votes of the founders".

Minerva strode over to her grandson and stood at his side. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a little.

Harry looked up and smiled a little in thanks.

"Well that is about you master, but about me, as you now know I'm an entity of magic. The magic that is me is all of Hogwarts. This means I can control the magic in Hogwarts. As you now know and seen I can manipulate the magic spells that are thrown inside the castle. I can bend them or sent them back. I myself cannot do magic, this because I don't have a body of my own. I do however can supply you with all the information that you will need".

Harry had to admit that that would be a very useful thing to have. Especially if it could help him with Ron and Draco, however what else would he do with it? He just watched her as she went on.

"I know all, and I can see all that goes on in the castle. I will not tell you all the secrets of the Professors or the students of Hogwarts. But I can tell you when you or the castle is in danger. It's because of the bloodline that I'm able to make myself visible for longer than just a couple of minutes. It's your magic that has awoken me last year and it's your magic that will make me grow strong again. It was a shame I could not do much about the basilisk. The only thing I could do was sent Felix to you so he could assist you in the battle. I do hope that it was the right thing to do".

Harry raised his Eyebrows and asked with a little disbelieving tone in his voice. "You were the one who sent Felix to me".

The Lady looked as if he doubted her about that. It was now that she understood that what Harry was thinking about. "Ah, I understand master. You still believe that the headmaster was the one who sent Felix to you. He also thinks that Felix is bound to him and him alone". She let out a little laugh. "I'm sorry to say but that is not thru. Felix is bound to the castle and to me. The hat on the other hand has bound himself to a person" It was now that she looked at Minerva.

"I do not know why but he has chosen you. According to him you are the real headmistress of Hogwarts. I do not understand why but I will find out. The hat was made before I was, so some things about him are even a mystery to me" she told them and especially Minerva with a little smile.

Minerva looked over at the cabinet where the hat was lying on. She did not understand why the hat had chosen her but she did find it an honor. "Thank you she mumbled".

"So my Lord you now know who I am. You can always ask me for anything. You only have to say Lady Hogwarts and I will be there to help you in all you want".

Harry just couldn't help himself. He just didn't want a servant or a slave of any kind. Ginny was the exception in his mind. She was a slave on paper but not in his mind. He only did it to help her and only because Daphne and Bella had told him why.

The Lady seemed to understand what he was thinking and again sat down in front of him. "Lord Gryffindor, I'm entirely made out of magic. I was created to serve the founders and the bloodline of the founders. You can do whit me as you please".

For Harry it didn't matter what she was or what she was made of. He just didn't want a servant or a slave. "Is it possible to create a body for you so you can be more your own person" he asked suddenly.

The question stunned her a little. It was one of her deepest desires to have a body of her own, A body of herself so she could leave the castle and look around, a body so she could go to the three broomsticks and have a butter beer, the drink where all the students always talked about when they would come back from their first visit there and on their first visit to hogs mead. "My Lord, I know of a ritual that is described in a Book. Only I don't know which book it is. However it would be a dream come thru if it were too happened on of these days". The lady thought for a moment and said. "The only thing I know about the book is that it's full of blood rituals. They are frowned upon by the ministry but they are some of the most beautiful rituals there are".

Harry stood and was now walking through the classroom. The steps he took were big and fast. Every now and then he looked up to let his head hang down again. After that he would walk on and on and on. His thoughts went everywhere, he wanted to do something but he didn't know what it was, or what it could be. He thought about the book the Lady was talking about. He knew he had it in his hand a long time ago and he had looked at it together with Bella and Daphne, however that book had disappeared but he didn't know where to. He started to think about his passed school years. But he was also thinking of the years to come.

"Can I replace a Professor if I want to" He asked from out of the blue.

The lady looked at him and had to think. "If you have the majority of the votes of the Board behind you, yes, then you could do it. But you first have to go to Gringotts. There you can ask for the heirs of the Founders".

Harry Nodded and wanted to go there immediately.

"My Lord please wait. I know that you are the only one left. It is only in Gringotts that they can give you the prove that you are the last survivor. It is in that document that everyone can see that the families have stopped to exist. In that document there will also be prove that you are the heir to all of them. And it will be up to you to start the families again".

Harry took Bella and Daphne by the hand. With his head he motioned for the others to follow him. In a corner of the room they all huddled together to discuss what was happening.

The Lady Hogwarts and Minerva just looked at it all and were wondering what the kids were doing.

Minerva hung a little closer to the lady and whispered. "I think your Lord will not do it alone". It was ten minutes later that the friends came out of the corner.

"Grandmother Can I do this as Lord Gryffindor". Harry asked his grandmother.

Minerva smiled and nodded yes.

Harry was happy that he could do it like Lord Gryffindor and felt how Bella and Daphne squeezed his hands. "Okay Lady Hogwarts, We are going to do the following. I know it's only a formality bud the first thing I'm going to do is go to Gringotts. There I will get the votes of Lord Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw. It will be nice hearing them again among all the other voices".

Minerva didn't know what her Harry was thinking about but instantly knew that it would all be okay. Just like always he took the decision together with his friends. Six people always knew more than one. Together the always knew what was right and what to do. So it was with a lot of excitement she was waiting for what was to come.

Harry looked at his friends and saw the nod of Bella that he could go on. "First we will see what we can do with the votes of the board of governors. Then we will start to tell them about the changes and the new Professor of history. Together we are of opinion that you would be an excellent history Professor, who ells then the one who had seen it all".

The transparent morning red eyes of Lady Hogwarts became very big. "You want me a mere servant to teach History at this school" she asked with a lot of doubt in her voice.

"No! I want Lady Hogwarts to teach History and not the servant as she calls herself" Harry almost snapped. "I also want to give her a name. People will not understand when there is a professor Hogwarts in our mitts".

Lady Hogwarts just looked in astonishment to all the friends. She just didn't know what to say and just stammered a small and almost silent thank you. The next thing she did was leap forward at Harry for a hug. For a moment she forgot that she was magic and did not have a body. It was something she was glad about or otherwise she would have crashed into the wall behind him.

"And that will be the next thing we will be going to do. In the summer we will look for that one book so we could give you a real body. So Lady Hogwarts I ask you. Would you like to become the next History Professor of Hogwarts? Not my servant but an equal colleague of my grandmother".

The lady was nodding severely. There was nothing more that she wanted to do then to be a teacher at Hogwarts. She had seen so much and she could teach them so much. And she didn't have to use any magic sure if she would have a body she could do magic but she did not have a body not yet anyway. There was however one question she wanted to know but didn't know if she could ask it from her master. "Master could I ask you one question".

"No, you cannot ask your master a question, you may ask Harry a question". Harry Said.

The lady looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Harry, How do you think you can get the board so far that they will let me be the next history Professor you will only have four votes if you go to Gringotts".

Harry just smiled the biggest smile he could. "Lady Hogwarts at this very moment in time you have seven of the fifteen votes of the board in this classroom. If and when we have that document from Gringotts, then we will have ten of the fifteen votes. At that time there will be nothing that the remainder of the board can do. So if we say you will be our next history Professor then you will be it".

Together they talked for a couple of hours. He promised her that she will have a new name and also that she would be the next professor. The only thing that kept her from crying happy tears was the fact that she was made of magic and she couldn't cry.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week, see you after my holidays and maybe a little sooner but it could be five weeks, after that it will be two weeks again. I will however keep on answering my pm.

Gr Winmau.


	58. (BSC 2 C28) C58 Going back home

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews.  
This is the next chapter and the last chapter off part 2. I know I said I would be on holiday but I had some free time, hope you enjoy it.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 2 C28) C58 Going back home.

That night they would talk and talk and talk some more.

Lady Hogwarts would tell them stories of how it used to be in the days of the founders. But most of all she told them that it hadn't changed that much over the century, something she was sad about because she had heard so many good things coming from the Muggleborn's like ballpoints and Notepads, although she didn't know what they were, they sounded to her like a real progress for Hogwarts.

After that she would go on and tell them stories about their parents. Daphne really enjoyed the stories about her father and mother. It was now that she knew that her father who was now very strict was a real naughty boy as Lady Hogwarts called him. Her mother on the other hand was a real picture of perfect, a real model student, who now had a real prank side to her.

For Harry, Susan and Neville it was another story all together. The never knew their parents so everything was new for them. So they just sat there with their mouths hanging open just listening to all Lady Hogwarts had to say about them.

They all had a laugh when Lady Hogwarts told them that even Professor McGonagall had a couple of detentions because she was found in the corridors after curfew. Or the pranks she had pulled on other students.

"I never did such a thing" Minerva said with a little air.

"Oooo yes you did, and that was also the line you would use when you were caught. You even used it when you were caught with the prank potion still in your hand as you were pouring it into the professor's goblets" The lady said with a smile.

"Ooh in Merlin's name. Don't go telling them that, before you know it the want the recipe of that potion" Minerva said with a blush on her cheeks.

The most astounding thing they heard was that all of their parents were as tight as they are now. Sure they had kept there friendship a secret because of the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Even Bellatrix belonged to the group of friends but something happened to her that she had to leave the group. The only two persons that were older than that group were Amelia and Minerva.

It was early in the morning that Minerva brought the friends back to their common room. As the friends went to their bed Minerva went to the kitchens to get a cup of tea. She was followed by Lady Hogwarts.

It was there that Minerva sat down on one of the tables and saw how Lady Hogwarts floated next to her. "Lady Hogwarts, could you explain to me how this group of friends is different from their parents group of friends".

Lady Hogwarts smiled a little "Minerva do you remember when you were among those friends".

Minerva nodded and was thinking back at that time with mix feelings. She remembered that she became a part of that group thanks to Lilly. It was also now that she understood why she became a part of that group.

The Lady smiled again. "Minerva, as I look upon the group of Lilly and I say Lilly because she was the leader of that group, I can see one thing that is very different from the group of Harry. Both of the groups had friends outside of the group itself. Both of the groups were very close to each other. However the main different is the unity in the group. The group of Lily didn't talk like the group of Harry does. Harry has more control without trying all because he takes all his friends like they are. He does not see them as light or dark but he sees them as equals. In the group of Lilly you had three sides. Light, Dark and Gray, but there was no acceptance of each other or for the believes of the other side. It's something that the group of Harry has that will make them stronger than the group of Lilly ever was".

Minerva Nodded again, in her time it had been James and Sirius who stood across from David and Isabella. It was only in the time of war that they became as close as they were in the end. "Lady how different is Bella compared to Bellatrix".

The eyes of the lady became big. "You know that Bella and Bellatrix are the same person"?

Minerva just looked at her. "Yes" was all she said.

"Bella now has a group of friends she didn't had the last time. Now she can come to her full potential a potential she was not allowed to reach when she was here as Bellatrix. As Bellatrix she had to be placed in Gryffindor but her daddy had paid headmaster Albus Dumbledore, thousand Galleons to put her in Slytherin.

This time around she can play Quidditch, something she could not do the last time. There were no girls allowed on the Slytherin team just like it has always been. But at night she broke into the shed to go and just fly around. Unfortunately it was James Potter who put a stop to it in their sixth year because he went and complained to the headmaster about what she was doing. He only forgot to tell him that he and his three friends did the same thing.

That is one of the reasons I never showed myself to James, He was really arrogant and thought he was the next Merlin. Harry is more Lily in that way, he will first look at why someone is doing something before he makes a decision".

Lady Hogwarts looked at the ceiling. She got a look of joy over her face. "I remember standing at the window looking at her, I use to watch her fly for hours at a time, she might not be a seeker but she is almost as good as Harry is. She could do it for hours, just flying around in the night sky, she would only stopped at first light".

It all changed when the group of Lily began at their seventh year. James lost an aunt by a death eater attack and it knocked some sense into him. It was also then That Lily started to like him. Their group became what it was supposed to be in the beginning, just friends no colour and no houses.

Minerva nodded and knew that the end of their conversation had been reached. She took her leave and went to bed.

*#*

The last days of the year went very fast and before they knew it there were three hours left before the end of the year feast. While the others from house Gryffindor were hanging around the friends went to their dorm rooms to start packing. It was done in this way so they could go for a walk after the feast and have a little extra sleeping time in the morning while the others were running around to pack their things for the trip home.

It was a half-hour before dinner that Harry was sitting on his bed looking at Neville who was still packing. The door to their common room was opened and Bella and Daphne walked in. Their hands were full of stuff and with Puppy dogs eyes at Harry they simultaneously asked. "Harrrrrryyyyyyy our trunks are full can we put this in your trunk" as the both gave him a very sweet smile.

Harry rolled with his eyes as he opened his trunk with a mock pout. When they had all their stuff in the trunk it took Harry and Neville to sit on the trunk for Daphne to close it. Both of them gave a kiss on his cheek and left the room.

*#*

At the table of Gryffindor sat Harry with the biggest smile he ever had. Bella and Daphne were sitting beside him and were just giggling because of the look he had on his face. To just think what one kiss can do they thought.

Harry could not help it but he was hoping for a lot more kisses like that. When the desserts were placed on the table the smile on the face of Harry had disappeared. He was now looking around and just smiled at his friends. When he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting behind the head table he could see that he looked very sourer and ready to hex somebody. How different was the face of his grandmother. He knew that she had a long talk with lady Hogwarts bud she hadn't told him what they had talked about. But her smiling face told him all he had to know.

At the end of the feast Albus Dumbledore stood and took the centre of the stage. "It has been quite a year. You may all forget everything about this year as you go on your holidays. As you all can see Professor Lockhart is not among us. Early today he has been brought to st Mongo because he had lost his memory. However we are not sure how he lost it" Albus immediately looked at Harry and his friends.

Many of the students cheered when they heard that Lockhart was not coming back the following year. Harry and his friends just looked defiantly back at Albus.

Albus turned back to the other students. "I hope to see you all next year for the graduates I wish you well and good luck in your chosen careers. Good night" and Albus went back to his seat and sat down looking madder than he did before he started his speech.

*#*

On their way back to their own common room Harry was tackled to the ground by a blur of red hair. As he looked over the shoulder of the red haired person, he could see Bella and Daphne smiling. Now it was up to him to look at what or who had tackled him. "Ginny what's wrong" Harry asked softly when he realised who it was that was around his neck.

"HA.. Harry, I.. I'm .. I'm so sorry for what I have done th.. this past year. I'm happy to be your slave, but I'm so sorry that you had to do that for me.

Feelings of uneasiness weld up inside of Harry. "Ginny, you HHmm. Ginny you are not my slave you know that" It was now that Harry looked deep into the eyes of Ginny. "We are only doing this to get you some peace from your mother".

Ginny nodded while she still had her head berried into the shoulder of Harry.

Harry brought his arms slowly around Ginny and pulled her a little closer. "If I'm honest I'm sorrier, then you are. I'm sorry for making you a slave and taking away your own right to make decisions. I'm even sorrier for what I have to do when we get to the platform of nine and three quarters".

Ginny could clearly see the shame and frustration in his eyes. She could see how disgusted he was with the thing he had to do as her new Lord and master. "Harry, you have done more for me in the last two weeks than my mother has done for me in my life. I can never tell you how grateful I'm for what you have done. Then about the thing you have to do on the platform. It is what a Lord has to do and I understand Harry. It has to be done. If it helps Harry, you are the cousin I never had". And she kissed him on his cheek before she let him go. The next thing she did was walk over to Daphne to gif her the same kiss. She knew that it had been Daphne who had thought of it all.

Harry together whit Bella just looked at Ginny. "Are we doing right by this, I don't want her to end up as a real slave of my house".

Bella and Daphne could hear the fear in his voice. So it could be no one else than Daphne who had to make him feel at ease. "Harry as long as we are with you that will be something that will never happen. We will all take care of her, you know that".

Harry squeezed both of their hands and gently pulled them both for there last night in the castle.

Because of that moment with Ginny they never took their walk around the lake after dinner. It was why they took it early the next morning. They took it so early in the morning that they were the first to sit at the Gryffindor breakfast table in the great hall.

Then suddenly in an instant, Lady Hogwarts appeared standing next to them at their table. Well actually she was floating next to their table. "Master I have to warn you".

Harry and his friends were a little startled when Lady Hogwarts appeared like that and waited for what she had to say.

"I have just been in the headmaster's office when I overheard the Headmaster on a floo call. He said that he will take the fight to you when you all have your day in front of the Wizengamot. He together with the Minister off magic that despicable little skunk just like he was when he was here at Hogwarts, made a plan to get you out of your Lordship at the trial you have with minister Fudge. If they succeed I can no longer help you".

Bella was the first to understand what the Lady was telling them and wanted to learn as much as she could. "Lady Hogwarts, what exactly have you learned when you were in the office".

The eyes from the lady went over to Bella. "I'm sorry Miss Figg but I only learned a little bit. As I floated through the wall I heard Albus telling Minister Fudge the next ting.

_Cornelius listen to me, if we do it all in front of the Wizengamot then I can have Harry back under mine control. The others won't be a problem after that._

_But Albus Minerva.  
Minister I can Handel Minerva like I have done all those past years and I can do it again, I'm telling you Cornelius this is the way. Just read the paper I have sent you and you will understand._

That was the end of the conversation I heard and I immediately came to you to tell it all to you master".

Harry thanked her and told her she could tell everything to his grandmother when she would come to Hogwarts in the summer. Again he promised her to do everything he could to get her a body of her own and especially to get her the job of Professor.

The lady just wanted her master back at Hogwarts next year just so she had someone to talk to again.

*#*

Finally it was time to go. With a kiss to his grandmother and a hug from Minerva for the others they said there goodbye's and told her they would see her again that night as they boarded the train.

The ride back was as enjoyable as ever. It was half way to the ride that Harry asked the question they all wanted to know from the moment Lockhart was brought into the infirmary.

Susan took Neville by the hand and whispered something in his ear. Neville looked at the door and whispered something into the ear of Hermione. Who nodded and went to sit next to the door of the compartment.

Susan smiled and started her story as she took out her wand. "Well Harry here told us to go to, Sir Gilderoy and make sure he stayed away from the chamber. However as we got there we saw he was packing up all his stuff and trying to get away from the castle as fast as he could. Well Neville here the Hero that he is stood in front of him and asked him what he was about to do".

Susan looked over at Neville and could see how he was blushing.

"Well Sir Gilderoy gave us a dirty look and said he had some important business to attend to and he could no longer be at the castle. It was Neville who then asked him why he was running away. Why he was such a coward, while he himself had done so much good and dangers things. It was then that Gilderoy started to tell us something very interesting. We heard it and took out our wands. Gilderoy took out his and started to blast us with stunning spells" and Susan started to wave her wand around.

"Well I ducked to the left and Neville ducked to the right. The sell went passed us and collided with the wall. Neville threw a stunner and I threw a Stupefy. Gilderoy fired back and we had to duck again.

We did all we could but he just kept coming at us. I blasted him and Neville threw a jelly leg curse at him. Gilderoy blasted us back and were with our backs against the wall. Neville pulled open the door".

Hermione leaned over and slammed the compartment door open as she ducked out of the way.

"Stupify".  
"Stupify" shouted Neville and Susan at the same time.

Draco and Ronald who had been listening at the side of the door never knew what happened to them as they dropped to the floor.

Katie and Angelica who had just rounded the corner stepped over Draco and closed the compartment door behind them. They both came by to wish them all a nice holiday and hope to see them next year.

Ronald Weasley who had woken up opened the door. "Harry" Ron shouted with a lot of venom in his voice. "You think you are a real hero don't you, the way you played my father so he would let you have Ginny as your personal slave. Now I can tell you this, this summer she again will be listening to us. If she still thinks she is your slave than I shell teach her to listen to us and not to you Lord of nothing important. I know that you are only using my sister for your personal needs and I will not allow it. The only things you really care about are Mudbloods and bloodtraitors" the next thing Ron did was swallow hard. He was now looking at the tips of eight wands.

"Stupify" sounded from his left as he again went down. The next thing they all saw was Ginny walking into the compartment as she planted her foot on a small part of his body that made both Harry and Neville winch in imaginary pain.

Harry Just looked at her in bewilderment. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think I have to. Slave Ginny by the order of your master, I Lord Potter give you permission to hex and curse one Ronald Weasley if he behaves improperly to you. So mote it be".

Ginny got an evil smile as she looked at Harry and said. So mote it be, Master" she again said with that evil smile "I'm here only to serve" she then threw herself at him and kissed him on his cheek. Thank you Harry I will not disappoint you. She then left the compartment smiling like the cat that got the pixy.

Hermione turned to Harry and asked with a smile of her own. So if Ronald would talk to her with his mouth full of food".

Which will be almost 14 hours of the day" Harry went on as he cut her off in the middle of her sentence. "It could be considered as something improper to do to her" he said with a smile.

They all started to laugh until they were crying and winching from the pain in their bellies and still didn't stop.

*#*

_On the platform of nine and three quarters._

As they left the train Harry walked onto the platform with his head hanging down. Daphne walked next to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded as she ran away.

All the friends of Harry understood what he was thinking of. Harry had a task to for fill a task he didn't want to do at all. But according to the old ways and the meaning of his Lordship he had to do it.

Daphne had jumped into the train again and after a little while she found the person she was looking for. "Harry is outside and waiting for you. He does not like it one bit but he knows he has to do it. You do know he doesn't mean a thing about what he is telling you. Just know that it will hurt him more than it will you". Daphne didn't wait for an answer and ran out of the train. She knew that it wasn't funny to watch but she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Ginny walked out of the train and over to her father with her trunk in her hand. Whit a little hug she hugged her father and looked over her shoulder.

Her brother Ron was in a motherly hug, a hug that was more than a mother should do. With total disgust she looked at how her brother was enjoying it. With revulsion she could see that it was her turn to receive a hug from that woman. Slowly and with a little fear she walked over to her mother. As she felt the arms of her mother embrace her she heard the voice she had been waiting for.

The voice was not far away from Ginny and it sounded firm and demanding.

"SLAVE GINNY WEASLEY GET OVER HERE AND COME HERE NOW" With all the courage Harry could master he called Ginny over to him like it was supposed to be. He knew he had to do it in this way. He didn't like it and he didn't want it like this but it had to be.

Ginny let go of her mother and almost ran at Harry. Just in front of him she dropped to her knees and kissed the top of his shoe. She then remained in that position and didn't look up because that wasn't aloud.

"Slave Ginny" Harry started. "I want you to remain with your parents this summer. If I hear one bad thing I will get you away from there and lock you up in my cellar. You are the dirt in my eye, the filth underneath my shoe. You have no more value for me, you are a slave and don't you forget it". Harry pushed Ginny to the ground with his right foot. He then turned his head up and walked away from her without looking behind him. He did however heard her crying as he walked away.

Arthur Weasley walked over to his daughter picked her up and pulled her close to his shoulder. He then carried her back to his family. As he locked his eyes with Daphne he only needed a nod and he knew it was done.

Daphne saw the nod and hurried herself to the exit where her father was waiting for her. When she saw him she took his hand, and he immediately disapparated with her.

_Let's go back a little._

Harry pushed Ginny away with his right foot and told her. _"You are the dirt in my eye, the filth underneath my shoe. You have no more value for me you are a slave and don't you forget it"._ He turned his head up and walked to the exit. He had glanced at Augusta and Amelia as he past them on the platform. As he went through the exit he saw David but he didn't look at him. The moment he saw Isabella standing there he almost ran the last meters.

When Isabella saw him coming she held out her hand. On the moment he took it they disapparated to Greengrass manner. There she took him into her arms as he cried and cried.

"Why did I have to say that? It's not fair and it's not true. She isn't the dirt in my eye or the filth underneath my shoe. She is Ginny and she is worthy of a lot of things. Why did I have to do that" Harry shouted between his sobs and tears. His knees buckled and he was holding on to Isabella with his arms around her waist, as he kept on crying.

There were other pop's which told them the others had arrived.

Bella was the first who was at his side and started to rub his back while she was telling him everything would be okay.

The last pop was that of Daphne and her father. She ran over to harry and pulled him, maybe a little roughly, but she pulled him away from her mother. "Harry listen to me its okay, Ginny knew all about what you had to do. She wasn't really crying she was pretending. Listen Harry she was using an onion to make herself cry" Daphne told him as she looked into his eyes.

"Really" Harry asked as he looked at her with tear streaks running over his cheeks.

"Yes Harry, She really did it. It was all an act only to give her a save summer you know that. According to the old ways you had to claim her as your slave in public and act like she was not worthy of your time. Her crying was meant to make the others on the platform believe everything you said. We never thought you would believe it yourself and we really are sorry about that".

It took Isabella another hour before she got Harry to calm down completely. Finally they all sat at the dinner table and were ready to tell everybody about their year at Hogwarts. Even though the adults knew almost everything there was to know about the year there was a lot they didn't know. Especially the story about Lady Hogwarts was a total surprise to them.

When Harry asked David if he too wanted to represent the voices of the founders, they had to carry him to the couch in the living room because he had fainted at the spot.

It was later that evening when it was almost time for dinner when the last of the family arrived. Minerva had done the things she had to do at Hogwarts, and was now also sitting down next to Arabella who had also arrived together with Augusta. Astoria who had been with a friend arrived a minute later when Isabella had called her on the floo, the last to come through the floo was Amelia

Hermione was the only one who wasn't there because she was at home with her parents.

When Isabella called everybody to the table the fighting for the chair next to Harry had begun. But this time it didn't looked like Bella and Daphne were really trying to get the chair. In the end it was Astoria who shouted yes as she took the seat next to Harry.

"Harry" Astoria asked.

"Hmm, yyyesss".

"Harry did you get a girlfriend this year" Astoria asked him after the third bite.

Harry rolled his eyes and thought here we go again. "No, Astoria I didn't get a girlfriend this year" Harry got a nasty smile on his face and winked at Bella and Daphne. "You know Astoria" he said. "There is a girl I really like; well actually it's more a woman that I really like". Harry looked down at his plate and started to play with his food like he was getting nervous. "Well it's like this, she is a little older than me. So the question is how do I ask her if she likes me to".

Astoria looked at him while she was tapping her lower lip with her fork. "Is she also in Hogwarts".

"No She is not".

"Do you see her often" Astoria asked again.

"Yes and especially in the summer holiday's".

Nobody knew where Harry was heading but they could see that he was pulling a fast prank. So they just sat there waiting what was to come.

"Harry what ells is the problem because this can't be all" Astoria asked.

"Well you see she is a little older and she already has someone in her life".

Again Astoria started to tap her lower lip with her fork. "You know what Harry, I thing you have to challenge that guy to a wizard duel. Every woman loves to see two guys fighting over her hand".

Now it was Harry who had a look of thought on his face. "Okay let's say I do this, what kind of duel should it be".

"A duel to the death, go all the way and do it at the first time you see him" Astoria said resolutely.

"You know Astoria you are right I will do that".

Astoria smiled but the smile faded immediately as Harry stood from his stool. With only two steps he stood next to David, took out his wand and Said. "David Greengrass. I challenge you to a wizard duel to the death for the Hand of Isabella Greengrass".

"WHATT" Astoria almost shouted.

"O my, Lord Potter you're going to fight for me" Isabella said as she gave Harry a very seductive smile while she was holding her hands over her hart.

"NO Not that" Astoria almost shouted in a panic.

David threw down his napkin. "All right I accept, For Isabella and until one of us dies" David also took his wand out of his sleeve.

"No Harry not that, Astoria shouted as she got off her chair and rushed at Harry.

"Yes do it Harry then I will get a new daddy" Daphne said from her side of the table.

Astoria was now standing between Harry and her Daddy. Her arms wide "You're not helping Daphne" she said hotly.

It was then that the whole table started to laugh.

Astoria looked wide eyes at everyone and then turned to Harry. "You, you" she attacked him as she started to tickle him.

They fell to the ground and Harry shouted after about ten minutes. "NO, I GIF, I GIF YOU WIN DAVID YOU CAN KEEP HER".

As they all calmed down Bella looked over at Susan. "So tell us what really happened whit our dear Professor Lockhart".

Susan smiled at Bella. "Okay well it all started when Harry here told us, to go to, Sir Gilderoy and make sure he stayed away from the chamber. However as we got there we saw he was packing up all his stuff and trying to get away from the castle as fast as he could. Well Neville here the Hero that he is stood in front of him and asked him what he was about to do.

It was Neville who then asked him why he was running away. Why he was such a coward when he had done so much good and dangers things. But also why he let children down who could not defend themselves".

Neville blushed.

"Gilderoy then told us that he never did those things. He went to the witch or wizard who did it. Recorded there story's with an auto quill and then he Obliviated them completely because he was good at obliviating spells. After that he took their stories and changed it here and there. That's how he became the greatest wizard that we all know today, Gilderoy the fraud.

We then saw him go for his wand. We pulled our wands and held it to his face. He stepped back and held out up his hands.

We then thought we had him and looked at each other. He started to tell us that nobody ever found the chamber and he just had something ells to do. He was wasting his time at Hogwarts.

Neville then told him that Harry was on his way to the chamber and that he was doing what Gilderoy was being paid for. Suddenly he turned around and threw an obliviation spell at us.

We ducked out of the way and ran for it" Susan looked at the others who were looking at her with questioning eyes. "What. He was a Professor. Sure he was terrible but still had fifty more years of practicing more magic than us".

Most of the others nodded.

"So we ran from him, but he followed us. At every corner he bombarded us with Obliviating spells or stunners. After another corner Neville blew out a water pipe which made the corridor flood with water.

Gilderoy came around the corner slipped on the water and he went down. He stood up and saw us standing against the wall in the third corridor, the one with the dead-end. We had nowhere to go as he lifted his wand at us. He then said Obliviate and he slammed backwards at the wall. He Obliviated himself because he was holding his wand backwards, bud because he hit the wall he was knocked out and that is why he got that big bump" Susan finished with a smile.

They were at Greengrass manor until late in the evening. The idea that there had been a Basilisk loose in the school did curled many toes out of fear. Especially when Amelia told the others how big that animal had been after all those years.

*#*

Early next morning Harry woke up with Bella in his arms. How he had gone to bed he didn't remember, he also didn't remember how it was that Bella was lying next to him. With a quick look under the covers he could see the they were still wearing there pyjamas so nothing happened.

Even if Harry was a boy of almost thirteen, He had a mind of that from a boy of fifteen. His mind sometimes screamed that he had to go for it. His body and hart told him he wasn't ready. No for now and the next years his fantasy had to take care of the problem, even if it was Bella and Daphne who were the stars in those fantasies. "Bella why are you lying in my bed again" Harry asked her softly.

"Sorry Harry but I was just scared to sleep alone. I was scared to get another dream" she told him honestly.

Harry instantly knew what she was talking about so with a simple movement of his arm he pulled her closer to him. With this simple act he reassured her he would be there for her.

As they were walking hand in hand to the kitchen they could hear his grandmother and Arabella talking. The words they heard made them stop on the spot and look at each other with big eyes.

"Next year is going to be another difficult year for Harry if I'm not mistaking" Minerva said all of a sudden.

"How do you mean Minerva" Arabella asked.

_In the kitchen of Potter castle just before Harry and Bella were listening._

Arabella poured another cup of tea for the both of them when Minerva started looking at her in a strange way.

Minerva had one letter in her hand and another two letters were lying in front of her on the table. "Next year is going to be another difficult year for Harry if I'm not mistaking" Minerva said all of a sudden.

"How do you mean Minerva" Arabella asked.

Minerva looked up and didn't realised she had said it out loud. Again she looked at the letter and gave it to Arabella.

Arabella took it and read it fast but intently. As she came to the end she just looked up and shook her head. "Is it ever going to be easy for him" was the simple question she asked her friend but didn't really expect an answer.

"No the letter of Amelia Bones which he can read for himself later, is very clear on the matter. Sirius will get a hearing in front of the Wizengamot. He will get it without Pettigrew there. Now that is what the minister has told us. However and this is the kicker off it all. The case of the minister against Harry has been pulled forward by a week. I only hope that it also mean that we are all in the same hearing. It's only when we are all together that we have the best chance. Especially now that Albus will be leading the Wizengamot, A task he got from his friend the minister.

Arabella could see that Minerva was getting really mad as she was telling her what had been in the letters. "But I thought that Amelia would take the lead".

"Yes that was what it was supposed to be. But our minister didn't trust Amelia to be fair towards him. So he took it upon himself to get Albus because he is totally fair. The only problem is that as long as we don't confront Albus with his mistakes the people will keep their faith in him, which will remain big and strong. So it's hard for us to go against the minister".

Again Minerva buried herself in the next letter. It was also on that moment that Bella and Harry walked into the room.

With a raised hand Harry brought his grandmother to silence. I'm sorry grandmother but we heard all you said to Arabella. We didn't mean to listen in but we could not help our self".

Minerva looked at her grandson and nodded. "I understand Harry. I think I would also listen in. However I am happy you told me. You are just like your mother just too nosy for your own good sometimes".

"And just like your grandmother" Arabella told Harry in his ear.

"I'm not" shrieked Minerva.

"Yes you are" laughed Arabella.

Harry sat down and took the letters his grandmother handed to him. He immediately handed them over to Bella so she could read it to him. Bella took them without a word and took them from the envelopes.

Minerva and Arabella looked at the two and didn't make a sound as Bella took the letters like it was a normal thing for her to do. When Bella had finished with reading out loud Minerva couldn't hold it any longer. "What kind of ritual were you to doing there" she asked.

Bella didn't understand it so she glazed at the letter she had in her hand. Somehow it clicked and she knew it. "Oooo I see, Harry can think better if I read them to him, then if he reads them himself. It is in this way we can figure it out faster. Most of the time Harry here will have a good idea, an idea where we can take it to a great Idea, but to get the real effect I should have Daphne here looking over my shoulder to help me".

Both Arabella and Minerva just gaped at Bella. It was clear for the kids they didn't understand them at all. However the most surprising thing that happened was that at the moment Bella said, Daphne had to be there, it was Daphne who stepped out of the fireplace with Astoria right behind her.

Astoria immediately walked over to Harry and crawled on his lap as she gave him a hug. Slowly she brought her head to his shoulder and just sighed happily.

Daphne walked behind him, leaned over his other shoulder and kissed him full on the lips.

For Minerva and Arabella it looked like it was the most normal thing to do. They did however look over to Bella and were afraid that she would be very mad. But to their surprise Daphne walked over to her and also kissed Bella full on the lips just like she had done Harry a moment ago. She walked behind her, hugged her around her middle and put her chin on her shoulder.

Bella again picked up the letters and started to read them as Daphne looked over her shoulder.

Harry sat on the other side of the table and it didn't really look like he was paying any attention to what Bella was reading to him. He was just messing around with Astoria.

That was what Minerva and Arabella were thinking.

Harry heard that Bella had stopped and he sighed out loudly. "We have a lot to do this summer. First we have to shut up Fudge and we have to step on Albus while we are doing it. He has to say sorry and if we can get it we have to get him to do it on the wireless.

After that we have to try and get Sirius out of Azkaban. I know Fudge told us he would get his hearing but I would not put it passed him to come back at his words.

Then I have to go and kiss my wife and pray to Merlin she does not go crazy in Azkaban". After Harry had said what he wanted to say first he looked at Daphne and back at Bella. "We have to find that book to help Lady Hogwarts. While we are doing that we have to keep Albus out or away from us when we are in the castle".

Now Harry looked at his grandmother and smiled. "But most of all I want to spend some time with my family. Make up the time I lost with my grandmother. I just love you all so much.

It was after those words that Harry was buried under a big pile of hugs from everybody.

That night they decided to hold a big party.

To be continued in part three...

* * *

A/N: Now I'm going to enjoy the last part of my holiday so it will be three weeks, before the next chapter will be online.

A/N: So this was it. Let me know what you think of it.

A/N: Now I have one final question. Do you want me to write a small summary from the first two parts before I start part three or not.

I can tell you all that Part three will slow the story down. It will be the start of Harry and his friends to fight back a little and for us to get to see how it will all come together.

Gr, Winmau.


	59. (BSC 3 C1) C59 The big Party 1

_A/N: This is the start of part three. I hope you all will enjoy it like you did the first two. I also want to thank you all for the reviews. It's always nice to read it._

_A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan._

* * *

_Let's start by going a little bit back._

_Harry heard that Bella had stopped reading and he sighed out loudly. "We have a lot to do this summer. First we have to shut up Fudge and we have to step on Albus while we are doing it. He has to say sorry and if we can get it we have to get him to do it on the wireless._

_After that we have to try and get Sirius out of Azkaban. I know Fudge told us he would get his hearing but I would not put it passed him to come back at his words._

_Then I have to go and kiss my wife and pray to Merlin she does not go crazy in Azkaban". After Harry had said what he wanted to say first he looked at Daphne and back at Bella. "We have to find that book to help Lady Hogwarts. While we are doing that we have to keep Albus out or away from us when we are in the castle"._

_Now Harry looked at his grandmother and smiled. "But most of all I want to spend some time with my family. Make up the time I lost with my grandmother. I just love you all so much._

_It was after those words that Harry was buried under a big pile of hugs from everybody._

_That night they decided to hold a big party._

_To be continued in part three..._

* * *

(BSC 3 C1) C59 The big Party 1.

Harry was sitting with his grandmother at the breakfast table at Potter Castle. Arabella had already gone to her little house on the Peverell estate where she was working on one of her potions.

Bella together with Daphne took their place under the painting form the parents of Harry where they could learn everything from Lilly Potter about their studies.

Isabella and Minerva were smiling when the girls would do that. Lily was the smartest witch of her time and a fountain of knowledge. So everything the girls could learn was a plus in their books.

For Arabella it didn't matter. She loved Bella like she was and if this made her happy, than she was happy to.

Astoria was just playing with the cats of Arabella and was having the time of her life. She didn't have the urge to learn everything she could. There was time enough for that when she was at school.

*#*

_In the meantime in the kitchen._

"Harry what was that between you, Bella and Daphne you know just a moment ago" his grandmother asked him out of the blue.

"I don't know but it's just like we are one when we do things like that. It all started that day in the forbidden forest; you know that day with Quirrell and Voldemort. And whatever it was it only got stronger when I was at St. Mungo last year".

Minerva knew exactly what her grandson was talking about. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The red sparks Daphne was sending to the castle were the brightest she had ever seen. At first she had thought that they came from beneath the tower. But when she saw that they came from the forbidden forest she had to go there. Never in all of her career had she seen a kid throw red sparks so bright and so far. It was also the night before she openly connected her house to the house of Potter, the house of her grandson. "Yes I can remember that day" Minerva told him. "But Harry I was talking about that kiss that you gave Daphne but also about the kiss she gave Bella after that".

Harry just looked at his grandmother and nodded. "Daphne and Bella love me; they both do, just like I love them. Now Bella has told me that I had to choose them both or I would not get either one of them".

Minerva nodded at his words and listened to what he said.

"Now, the tree of us, do not know if this will work or if we will feel like this in a year or two. So we decided to just try it like this for a while. We also know that we will not go further than a kiss here and there. We are not ready for the next step, none of us are. I also think Daphne and Bella are okay with this".

Minerva looked at him with calculating eyes. "I think you are right Harry. They do seem happy".

There was a moment of silent's before Minerva broke it again. "Now harry what are you going to do about the letters I received today".

Harry let his gaze go from the letters to his grandmother and back. If he was honest he didn't know what to do about them. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to give a party. Something in the lessens that he got from Neville, Daphne and Susan about being of noble standards told him he had to do it. But he also knew that he needed the help of the others, even more that that his friends could give him. "Grandmother give me a minute and I will tell you all that we have figured out okay. I only know that we will be having a big a very big party tonight" Harry stood and was about to walk away when he again looked at his grandmother. "Could you invite the professors who could keep a secret and who we can trust but also those who are willing to help us in the school. Let's have a late lunch first for the special guest before we have the party".

Minerva just shook her head. She knew that if Harry wanted something it had to be done. She knew she had to sit him down and talk to him some more but she just couldn't, she just loved him too much to go against him. She had also learned that If Harry did something it almost always turns out to be a good thing.

Just as harry was about to walk out of the kitchen door Minerva called. "Harry how many people do you think will be at this party".

"That I don't know yet but I'm going to find out in a minute or so. First I have to talk to Bella and Daphne about it". Harry ran out of the kitchen and to the room where Bella and Daphne were. He was followed by his owl Hedwig.

For Minerva it was clear that Harry had a solution in his head. And that it only took Bella and Daphne to work it out. The only thing she knew that it would be a hell of a party tonight. She only didn't know if it would be a fun one.

*#*

It was one o clock in the afternoon when the first guest would start to arrive. They would be having a late and warm lunch. This way the guests for the party later that night could come at six in the evening.

It was a ten in the morning that Bella, Daphne and Harry had started to write the invitations. It was fifteen minutes later that Amelia and the others arrived and had sent them away with the words that the adult women would write those invitations. They had told them that they knew more about the party's that needed some standards. They also knew who to invite and who not. This was all said after the kids had explained what it was they wanted to do.

Harry and Bella didn't like it at first but after Isabella had said that they could help them with the next party when it wasn't on such a short time before the actual party. That they would teach them all what these parties were all about. It was after all a party to make a statement that would last for a long time. (Isabella would never know how big that statement would be at the end of the night). The only hope they had was that nobody would decline the invitation because it was on such a short notice.

*#*

Now it was one o clock and Harry, Neville, Daphne and Susan were standing in the hallway waiting for the arrival of their first guest. Bella, Hermione and Astoria were standing to the side.

While the kids were standing in the hallway the adults were waiting in the side room with the painting of Lily and James. David who had just brought Emma and Dan Granger to Potter castle, was looking at how they were talking to Lily and James, as Muggles they just couldn't understand how a painting could talk and move, but they were just loving it.

Lily loved it because she was just as overwhelmed the first time when she saw it just like Dan and Emma were now.

It was while the kids were waiting in the hallway that Minerva told Lily and James what they were about to do.

Lily was just amazed at what her Harry and his friends were about to do. James on the other hand was a little or a lot more against it. "What if it does not work? What if the name Potter would be ridiculed after this" he said to no one in particularly.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER" Lily screamed as she hit him on his shoulder. "James, Harry has had nothing but misery in his little life after we died, and all you can think about is the name Potter. If you ask me I say the hell with them all. The hell with this party, just give them all a dementors kiss for all I care. He is a much better kid then we were".

The words of Lily brought a shiver to all of those who were sitting in that room. Only Minerva and Augusta were smiling. The way Lily screamed was as if they were hearing their own husbands again, like they both were in the Wizengamot chamber. Nobody would dare to take them on if they were together, a trade that was also noticeable in the group of friends that were now waiting in the hallway. "Lily you don't know how much I see off you in Harry. He is just as smart and as cunning as you were in your days at Hogwarts. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you would have been in Slytherin". Minerva told her daughter with a little pride in her voice.

Lily smiled a shy smile "That was what the sorting hat wanted me to do, but I told him I wanted to be in Gryffindor".

Everyone just looked at Lily with open mouth as she said that. James took a step back and said in a fake fear. "You're a snake".

It was at that moment that Harry came walking in to tell them that all the guest for the lunch had arrived. "They are all here and they have all agreed to keep the secret". Harry looked in the room and could see that something had happened. "Why are you all so still what happened here".

"Nothing honey only that the sorting hat knew what he was doing" Lily told him.

"Yeah I'm glad he listens to what you want or I would have been in Slytherin" Harry said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

As harry walked out of the room they all sat there and looked with open mouth at the door and at Lilly. Who was just sitting in her painting with the biggest smile she ever had.

It was Emma Granger who was the first to start laughing and was soon followed by the others.

*#*

_Thirty minutes before the lunch guests would start to arrive._

They were now waiting on Isabella and David who had volunteered to get the Grangers. There was a lot to be discussed. It was also one of the reasons why what the lunch was planned for.

As the Grangers walked into Potter castle, they were quickly guided to the side room where the others were. Harry, Susan, Neville and Daphne took their place in front of the entrance and Bella, Hermione and Astoria stood on the side like they were told to do.

Harry knew that this was his first official party at the Potter castle. It was also the first time they could do it like the lord and ladies of the house. Because the lunch was not official they could practise for the evening. Something Isabella and Amelia asked them to do.

Twelve thirty that afternoon.

Harry was standing in front of the entrance of the potter castle just waiting for his guest when he heard his mother screaming about a dementors kiss.

Neville looked at him from his side of the line. "I'm sorry to say this Harry. I wish she was here so you have your mother and I have my God Mother. But on moments like this I'm glad she is a painting. She really scares me sometimes mate".

Harry chuckled a bit. He knew that Neville didn't mean anything bad by those words and if he was honest his mum scared him to, especially at moments like this. "I know what you mean Neville; give me Voldemort any day of the week".

It was then that the first pop sounded that told them the first guests had arrived. The friends immediately took their position so the good greet there guests like they were instructed. "Good day Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. I Lord Potter welcome you on behalf of Lady Bones, Lady Greengrass, Lord Longbottom and myself, to this late lunch and Party later tonight".

Professor Flitwick had a little bounce in his step when he heard how Harry welcomed him. "Good, good, very good indeed Lord Potter, If you all do it like this tonight then nothing can go wrong" he said.

Poppy didn't say anything she just took out her wand and ran it over Harry. "Well for everything there is a first, and this is the first time there is nothing wrong with you Harry" she told him with a little smile.

Harry just blushed and looked at the ground. The next thing Harry did was to tell them about the lunch and the Party later that night. They were then escorted to the dining room by Hermione, where she would show them there place to sit and gif them their first drink.

Hermione hadn't left the hallway or there was another Pop.

Harry Looked and started his speech but was interrupted by an angry Mr Weasley.

"Harry what is the meaning of this. We are only home for one night and you already ask for your slave to come and clean for you. I thought you would only do that if I asked you to do it so that Ginny could have a day of peace".

Harry Swallowed and looked at the ground. He knew he had forgotten to tell Arthur that he would sometimes ask Ginny to come to the castle. "I.. I'm Sorry Mr. Weasley. I didn't invite Ginny to clean for me. I would never do that. No the reason I invited you and Ginny is because we have a party tonight, a party where you and Ginny are invited to join. However if I would have asked you to come to a Party, Miss Weasley would have wanted to come along. And I'm sorry to say this but I don't want her here. So by telling you that I wanted my slave to clean for me and that I wanted you to be here to observe, I could get you both here without your wife knowing about the party" Harry said as he was looking for a hole to crawl into.

Arthur turned to Ginny and looked at her. "You knew about this" he asked a little disbelieving.

"I'm sorry daddy but Harry told me he could do it sometimes if he wanted to. I only forgot to tell you about it too. But tonight we are here for a party". Ginny looked at her father and smiled a shy smile. "And if you're honest, don't you want a night off from mom who is constantly yelling at you that you sold out your own daughter to the next dark lord".

Arthur didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

Ginny smiled again and hugged him tightly. "So I don't have to clean and tonight we have fun".

Bella stepped forward and took Ginny by the hand. "Come Ginny we have a dress for you upstairs and Mr. Weasley we also have a dress robe for you".

Arthur turn back to Harry and wanted to apologise but saw by his waiving hand that Harry was okay with it and followed Bella up the stairs.

The next guests to arrive were Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch. They were immediately followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt and his wife, but also by Hestia Jones. Two of the Aurors Amelia trusted with her life.

Again Harry did his little speech and they were brought to the Dining room by Astoria. So now the only guest that still had to arrive were Andromeda and Tonks. But they had told them they would be there at one.

As the friends all went into the dining room Harry went to the side room to get the others for the lunch. He shook his head as he closed the door behind him, thinking back at the day he was sorted by the sorting hat. He walked into the dining room and could see that they all had found there place. As they were all seated and when the pleasantries were exchanged, it was time for the friends to do what they wanted to do.

Harry stood and took a quick look at his grandmother. He could see her nod and he went on. As he tapped his glass with his knife he waited for everyone to look at him. "I again welcome you all to the Potter castle. Tonight we are going to have a party. The reason for this Party is nothing more than to win some votes in the Wizengamot".

Harry took a drink of water and went on. "This party will also be used to make some new friends and allies. I and my friends do not know who will come because the adults took the invites upon them self's" and Harry threw an accusing look at Isabella.

A look that was mirrored by Susan to Amelia, Neville to his grandmother and also by Daphne to her mother.

"I think they practiced that look" Isabella told Amelia when she saw it.

"Yes I think they did, but we will have the last laugh tonight Isabella" Amelia answered with an evil grin.

Harry just shook his head and gestured for his grandmother to take it further.

Minerva stood and for a moment she let her gaze fall on the sealing before she spoke. "The lunch we will have in a moment has also another reason. The other reason for it is next year, and especially about Albus and Cornelius Fudge. But before I go on I would like all of you to take an oath of secrecy for what you are about to here from these kids".

Nobody really understood what was happening and also why they had to do an oath. It was then that Daphne went along the table and showed them the two letters and especially the different between the two amounts Harry had to pay or the amount he would receive.

Andromeda and Tonks didn't need any convincing. After Harry had pulled them into the Family they would do anything he wanted them to do. So an oath would not be a problem for them but it also would not be a problem for the rest of the family.

No the big Problem would be the professors and the two aurors. Even though Minerva had asked for an oath they all knew that it was Harry potter and his friends who wanted it.

And a group of twelve years old who are asking for an oath is something you normally don't do. It didn't matter how you looked at it, they were nothing more than kids, twelve year old kids who knew nothing and were nothing in the eyes of many adults.

Harry however just smiled and lifted his wand. "I Lord Harry James Potter, Swear on my life and magic, that I will keep everything a secret that will be said during now and the next three hours, so mote it be" there was a flash of light and it was done.

Harry was immediately followed by all his friends.

The next thing was to wait for who would follow. Isabella could have done it to show that she trusted the kids. The only problem with that was that they all knew that they were some kind of family and it would be obvious she would do it just like most of the others would do it for their kids or Family.

"I Filius Fireblade Flitwick, Swear on my life and magic, that I will keep everything a secret that will be said during now and the next three hours, so mote it be".

Everyone was stunned when Filius did the oath. He himself already knew some of the things tanks to Minerva, and that's why he didn't hesitate to do the oath.

"I Amelia Susan Bones, Swear on my life and magic, that I will keep everything a secret that will be said during now and the next three hours, so mote it be".

It was after Amelia took the oath that the others started to do it too. Only Dan and Emma Granger couldn't do the oath because they were the only two muggles among them all. Hermione wanted to do the oath for them but that was waived off by Amelia because most magicals didn't want to be seen with a Muggle so there was no real risk for the secret to come out.

"Lord Potter. If it is the same with you, I would like to ask you and your friends to begin with what it is you wanted to say, so we can have that behind us before we eat" Amelia said as she looked directly at Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't hold it any longer and almost screamed. "Director Bones, you are not implying that you would listen more to a boy than to our own Minister".

Amelia lifted an eyebrow and gave Kinsley a piercing look. "Auror Kinsley, I have more faith in Lord Potter and his friends, then I have in all the adults in this room and I'm not trying to be insulting in any way". David and Augusta immediately told them that they agreed with Amelia.

As Harry started the story of what had happened in his first two years he found out that Headmaster Dumbledore had kept a lot from the Professors but almost all of it from the ministry. Sure Amelia did know everything there was to know but she had kept it to herself only to get Albus into a bigger hole than he already was.

Most of the guest around the table promised him that they would help or train him and his friends. You could never know when He who must not be named would return. According to Harry he had already tried it two times before.

The things that happened to him before Hogwarts he kept to himself. He only confirmed that he had been abused, because a lot of the professors had seen the scars on his back at the start of the year. But be on that he didn't tell them anything from the time before school.

However he did admit that Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore were responsible for a lot of it. Especially for the way they kept him and his grandmother apart.

This declaration brought a lot of gasps from a lot of them; it was also hart to believe for the most of them, that Albus and Fudge could be responsible for it.

Just when everybody was calmed down again he went on. He started by telling them how he and his friends started to get House Potter back under the control of the Potters and not from Dumbledore. There were a lot of laughs when he told about the event in the Wizengamot chamber. It was also now that he again showed the letters to the people around the table. He pointed out the differences between the amount he had to pay compared to the others or the amount he would get if he won compared to the others.

That did it, finally he could see that all the people around the table started to believe him and also understood why he wanted the help at Hogwarts or at the ministry. The most of them said that they would spy for him. But the friends just wanted them to listen without any risk.

That afternoon there were a lot of conversations going over the table as all the guest were enjoying the lunch? That night at the party it would be similar but those guests would not hear what the guest around the table had heard.

Bella and Daphne were sitting by Harry just like there other friends. They were just talking about everything but it mostly was about what they would do in the lawsuits that were ahead of them. Most of those plans would be started at the party later that night. That was what Amelia and Isabella had told them.

It was at the thought that Harry had to laugh a little. There was one thing he had already learnt from the old political battle axe that went by the name of Augusta Longbottom. 'In Politics you need to have friends. If they are not your friends than let them think they are. The Wizengamot was no different in that aspect.

During lunch Bella kept looking along the table. Amelia was talking with Arthur and Hestia Jones about the on goings at the ministry. Minerva was talking with Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Poppy looked to be in a deep debate with madam hooch.

As Bella looked on she could see how everybody kept stealing glances at Harry. Every now and then they would look and whisper behind their hands. After an hour Bella couldn't take it any longer and pulled Daphne and Harry from the table and into an empty room. As she pushed Harry into the room she took one look over her shoulder and closed the door. "Do you think we did okay by doing this" Bella asked.

Daphne gave her a look and asked why.

"Well everybody keeps looking at Harry before they start to whisper behind their hands. I don't know if it's okay. Sure they know a little of Harry but nothing that really matters. But I don't want Harry to become hurt again. I'm just a little scared of it all". Slowly the tears started to roll over her cheeks.

On pure instinct Harry and Daphne walked over to her and took her in to a loving hug. Harry kissed her cheek and said. "It's okay Bella. I knew what would happen and I also knew they would talk among themselves. The only thing why we are doing this is to get friends in the Wizengamot".

All this was said while Bella laid her head on the shoulder of Harry as she pulled Daphne closer to them. With a couple of comforting words Bella calmed down and dried her tears. She could feel the love from her friends and it was exactly what she needed.

When she walked back into the room she was immediately pulled in a hug by Isabella. "Are you all right my dear" Isabella whispered in her ear. Bella nodded and gave her a hug back.

*#*

_Finally it was six o clock in the evening._

Harry was again standing with his friends in the hallway in front of the entrance and was waiting for the first guest to arrive. They had planned the whole party but the invitations were done by the adults. So after everything they still didn't know who would be coming or why they were invited. The only thing the friends knew was that it was all about the images they had made and the statement they were going to make.

Just moments before the first guest would arrive, David and Amelia had took them aside and told them they had to leave a good impression on the guest. This was very important because they were now known as the four icebergs.

The friends first laughed at the words and then swallowed hard when they saw the looks on their faces.

"What you all have to understand is that when you were in the Wizengamot chamber you left a path of destruction and most of all fear. Everyone instantly knew that if you cross the path of one of you, they had to deal with all of you. So tonight you have to show there is another side to you all and not only the power block that kills all that is in its path" Amelia said while she pointed her finger at each and every one of them. "So tonight the party will all be about the heirs and what they will represent in the future. This party is about you four and your friends and the friendship it represents".

David took over from Amelia and was especially looking at Harry. "We only used Potter castle for the name of the location so that guest would attend. Back when your parents and your grandparents were alive it would only be on a very rare occurrence that there was a party here. It is therefore that most people would come only to have a chance at seeing a part of Potter castle for themselves".

The friends nodded and knew that it had been Isabella who had convinced Harry to go along with it. She had also told him that because he was Harry potter, they would come; they would certainly come just too have a chance to meet the boy who lived.

The four of them were now standing nervously by the door. Their three other friends plus Ginny were standing at the side waiting to guide them to the room where the party would be held.

Neville took a quick look at his watch. "So only three more minutes and then the guest will come, we will have two minutes between them so we have to hurry to greet them and be ready for the next if we don't want a pileup in the hallway".

As the others nodded the first pop sounded and they knew it was ShowTime. Harry looked at the door and his face fell. The first person he saw was Draco Malfoy, his father and mother. The first thing he thought was (I'm going to kill all the adults before the party is done, from everybody in all of Britten why did they have to invite them and why as the first guest of the evening). By gathering all is pride and courage he welcomed them in his home.

Lucius didn't even look at him. He just threw his nose in the air and walked pass them like they were nothing. He only gave a sneer to Daphne as he gave her a quick look as he let his eyes go over her body.

Daphne couldn't help herself but she tried to cover herself up as if she was naked.

Draco did the same thing as his father but he stopped by Daphne. He then took her hand kissed it and asked "Daphne, would you save me a dance later on this evening".

Daphne had trouble to swallow the discussed she felt when he asked her that. She swallowed the words she wanted to say and said. "Mr. Malfoy, If there is time, and there is no one ells who I would rather dance. Then and only then I will think about it" she replied with a little grimace that she tried to let it look like a smile.

Susan turned around and buried her head in the back of Neville. Just so she could hide her laughter. It didn't help her that Harry and Neville weren't doing any trouble at all to hide theirs.

Narcissa who was the last in line just looked at it all and smiled a little. She handed her hand to Harry and gave him a little smile as he kissed the back of it. Lucius and Draco just left her behind as they walked ahead. When they were completely out of sight Narcissa bend down to Harry and kissed him full on the lips.

Harry's eyes became wide as Narcissa kissed him. He wanted to say something but she pushed a finger to his lips. "Harry, the kiss I had to give you was because Bellatrix asked me to. Now please go see her soon, she is really worried about you". Narcissa didn't look over her shoulder as she walked after her husband and son.

The friends just looked at each other as they heard the next guest arrive.

One hour later they were still standing there greeting the guests who just kept coming. "They said it would only be a few" was a total lei according to Daphne who was starting to feel her feet. As the guest came Daphne and Susan were telling them who they were and what position they kept in the community or in the ministry. There were even some guest that had positions in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. What also surprised the friends was that there were a lot of classmates from different houses? Most of them had a parent on high places. It all brought the point back that this was the way to get votes in the Wizengamot. But it also told them how important the years at Hogwarts were, it was there that they would lay the foundation for the time until and when they were adults themselves.

As the next guest arrived they saw a brought man and a very skinny woman. It was the smiles they wore that told Harry that they were not his aunt and uncle in disguise. What also gave it away were the two girls that were lying on the floor in front of them.

Neville and Harry rushed forward to help them up. As the girls were back on their feet they saw that it were the Patil twins. Harry was especially pleased that he was not the only one who had trouble with magical travelling. When they greeted them Neville was just fast enough to stand aside from the brown blur that ran passed him.

Harry saw who the girl was and waited until she let go of Daphne before he said "Hi Tracy how are you doing".

Tracy turned around and looked at Harry with a little fear in her eyes. She knew that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's didn't mix well. She also knew that Daphne was in love with Harry and she didn't want to ruin it for her. She also knew that most of that fear came from the way Draco was treating the gryf's. So it was a total surprise to her that Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Harry, Tracy has been my best friends for many years from when we were toddlers. I haven't told you all that much about her because of the house rivalry" Daphne told them with a little hesitation.

Neville could see that Harry was about to say the same thing that he wanted to say. Neville also knew that on moments like this Harry could say it in a way that would not be right so he just took it. "Daphne, Tracy" Neville said with a steady voice. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say I don't like it at all". Neville kept his mouth for a little bit and he could see the fear creep into the both of them. His grandmother would be so proud of him. "I just don't like that you kept it from us. Sure I understand at school with the differences in the houses, but outside of it and at home, no, that I and we don't understand".

Neville turned to Harry and let him take it away.

Harry who had calmed down a little took it home. "NO, we don't like it at all". He turned his gaze on Daphne. "Daphne you know we don't care about the houses. Sure we hate Draco, but not because he is a Slytherin. No, we hate him because he is a spoiled little ass".

Neville snorted and covered his mouth with his hand.

Harry just threw him a dirty look and went on. "Daphne, your friends are our friends. Sure the different houses make it difficult at school so we have to do something about it". He then turned to Tracy. "Tracy, you are our friend just like Daphne so go enjoy the party".

Tracy again hugged Daphne and whispered something in her ear. Both of the girls blushed as Tracy almost ran into the next room. Daphne smiled a shy smile and introduced Mr and miss Davis to the others before they all guided them to the room where the party would be held.

Harry asked his elves to see to it that all the guest had a drink as Susan made her way into the middle of the room.

Susan stood in the middle and waited for her friends to join her on the floor. As she looked around she could see that everyone had a drink. She took her own drink from Daphne who handed it to her and coughed for attention. "Dear guests we Lord Potter/ Gryffindor/ Prosper, Lord Longbottom, Lady Greengrass and I Lady Bones, also Miss, Figg and miss, Granger. We welcome you all here to this party in honor of our position on the Wizengamot, but also our position on the board of governors at Hogwarts".

She swallowed and looked at her aunty who gave her a thumbs up. Susan smiled back at her and nodded. "We understand that because of the things that had happened at the Wizengamot session portrayed us in a wrong way. We are not sorry for what we did, or the way we did it. But we are aware that it painted an unfair and one way picture of us". Again Susan held her tong to let the guest think about what she had said. With another nod from her aunty she knew she was doing it right, just how her aunt had told her.

Susan turned to her friends and took the hand of Neville. Slowly all the friends took each other's hand and showed a cohesion of friendship. But for the guest it also showed a unity of houses.

Susan coughed again and went on. "With this night, And a special thanks to Lord Potter for agreeing to let us keep this party at Potter castle, we wanted to get to know you better and what way to better do it then in a party. We and all our school mates are the future and we can only be great if we learn from our elders and the past. So with this party we want to give you all an invitation of friendship. Enjoy the party". She then held up her glass and drank from it.

Before Harry could take a drink from his own drink, he felt a hand grab his arm softly and it pulled him along. As he looked up he saw Isabella walking next to him. "Harry, it's time to meet some of your guests. Most of the guests are here to meet you so we have to take our advantage from this".

Harry was not really happy with this but he could understand the advantage it would give them.

Just as Isabella was about to introduce him to Mr. And misses Davis, there was a big pop in the middle of the room. Every one turned around and looked at who had arrived. The whole room became still. You could almost hear a pin drop from the fear they were all feeling.

* * *

A/N: This was it for this week. I hope you like it. Next we will see Harry starting to fight back a little. See you all in two weeks.

Gr Winmau


	60. (BSC 3 C2) C60 The party part2

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It is always nice to get them.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

Before Harry could take a drink from his own drink, he felt a hand grabbing his arm softly and it pulled him along. As he looked up he saw Isabella walking next to him. "Harry, it's time to meet some of your guests. Most of the guests are here to meet you so we have to take our advantage from the opportunity that we have".

Harry was not really happy with this but he could understand the advantage it would give them.

Just as Isabella was about to introduce him to Mr. And misses Davis, there was a big pop in the middle of the room. Every one turned around and looked at who had arrived. The whole room became deathly quiet. You could almost hear a pin drop from the fear they were all feeling.

* * *

(BSC 3 C2) C60 The party part2

Suddenly from out of nowhere there were six War Goblins standing in the middle of the dance floor. They were all dressed in their war armour and were armed to the teeth and were looking around.

Just like everyone ells Harry also looked at the six Goblins that were standing in the middle of the room. He saw their shining axes but wasn't afraid of the larger Goblins. He as the host did the only thing he could do. He excused himself by his second mother and the Davis family, so he could go to the Goblins that were standing there.

As he made his way to the middle of the dance floor he could see two other Goblins standing in the middle of the circle of war Goblins. His smile grew as he went to the smaller Goblins and saw how the war Goblins stepped aside for him and were now standing behind the smaller goblins.

As Harry walked to the little Goblin, the guest at Potter castle sucked in a breath of fear because the war Goblins lifted their axes high in the air. Some of the guest like Lucius and Draco Malfoy were hoping to see the death of the boy who lived. While the others were wondering who would save Harry from the slaughter that was about to happen.

Harry stood in front of the goblin concealing the smaller goblins from the vision of his guest. He smiled a little when he heard his guest suck in their breath. He just knew that the Goblin in front of him was enjoying the fear of the wizards and witches around them. With only one more step to go he went down on one knee and again heard gasps from the guest around him. Harry took the hand of the goblin and held it against his forehead.

The goblin waited and looked around. He saw the guest looking to Harry in fear. They knew you can never show the back of your neck to a goblin. But Harry was doing it so it would only be seconds before his head would be chopped off. The Goblin smiled and to the shock of the guest he pulled Harry to his feat and in to a hug.

All the guest that were standing around them with their mouth hanging open from astonishment. Never in their life had they seen a wizard hugging a Goblin. It was only when Harry let go of the goblin that they could all see that it was none other than Bogrod the leader of the Goblins. Not only had Harry done what no other wizard would have dared to do, he had done it to the leader of the Goblins.

Harry looked at the Goblin that stood next to Bogrod and saw that it was a female by the dress she wore. Harry also knew that he had to wait for Bogrod to introduce her. If he would ask her himself than he could offend Bogrod, of course he knew that Bogrod wouldn't be offended but the guest would thought otherwise.

Bogrod knew why Harry was waiting and kept his mouth on purpose. As he looked at the guest he could see they were all getting scared and he waited just a little longer and the longer he waited the more he enjoyed it. "Lord Potter, may I introduce you to my wife Harriet. Harriet this is Lord Harry Potter a friend of the Goblins".

Harry took her hand into his and kissed the back of it."It's an honor to meet you. If you would come along with me I would like to introduce you to my friends and Family".

The show of respect and hospitality Harry showed to the Goblins was received with mix feelings by their guest. The dark families were talking about a disgrace. The light families were talking about it with wonder and the neutrals were holding their tongues.

Unknown to Harry he had just build the start of a bridge between the goblins and the wand waivers as the goblins called them. It was something that not even the great Albus Dumbledore had achieved or tried for that matter.

As the guest just looked at what was going on, Harry took the hand of Harriet and guided her over to his friends and family. Bogrod the leader of the Goblins followed behind him like a normal guest. As Harry started to introduce the two goblins to his friends and family he knew that all his other guest were all listening intently to him. It was also on one moment that he could hear all his guest gasped for breath at the same time.

"Lord Bogrod and Lady Harriet, I would like to introduce you to Miss Bella Figg, Heiress Lady Greengrass, Heiress Lady Bones and Heir Lord Longbottom and Miss Hermione Granger".

Harriet and Bogrod were walking along and showing their respect by shaking the hands of the friends of Harry. They in their turn were received as friends and almost as part of the family.

Harry waited until they were done before he went on. "This is the lady McGonagall/ Potter my grandmother. This is Lady Amelia Bones, Lord David Greengrass and Lady Augusta Longbottom". Harry again waited before he introduced the next person to the Goblins. "Here we have my aunt and healer of Hogwarts Poppy Pomfrey, Miss Andromeda Potter/ Tonks and her daughter my sister Nymphadora Potter/ Tonks".

Tonks wanted to scowl at Harry but refrained herself because he had just introduced her to the leader of the Goblins.

Harry gave her a dirty smile and went on. "This beautiful girl is my little sister Miss Astoria Greengrass".

Bogrod walked up to Astoria, took her hand and kissed the back of it. Astoria blushed and gave a little curtsy before she tried to hide herself behind her mother.

Harry smiled again and said. "The last person I want you to meet is my second and adopted mother Isabella Greengrass, Mom this is Bogrod the leader of the Goblins and his wife Harriet". This was when all the guest gasped for breath.

In the back ground you could hear a lot of whispered conversations that were going on. Some were talking about the outrage of it all. Some were talking about the next great thing. But most were just about the wonder of it.

Harry smiled to Bogrod and knew the party had started. Without any hesitation he made his way over to his friends to start talking. Bogrod went over to David and Harriet went to stand with Minerva and Augusta. Where she met Emma, with whom she instantly bonded as friends.

Just as Harry was about to say something he again felt a hand on his arm. As he turned his head he was expecting to see Isabella again but to his surprise he saw Amelia, who took him back to the Davis family.

Mr Davis extended his hand and said. "Lord Potter, it's an honor to meet you. I do have to say that you have opened our eyes to the possibilities with other magical users. From what you did just a moment ago we the adults can only tip our hats and learn from it, thank you".

As they were talking Harry learned that the Davis were advocates with very good credentials. It was also on the advice from Amelia that he hired the Davis as his legal Representatives.

Bogrod who came and was now standing next to Harry told him that they at Gringotts were also using the Davis as their Representatives and legal advisers. Especially when the needed them in the Muggle world.

At the end of the evening David Greengrass became there accountant. It was his daytime job that he also did with the help from Isabella. Mr and Miss Patil were stockbrokers in the Muggle world and Business analyst in the magical world. They also received a lot of new customers at the end of the evening. A couple of those new customers were Harry and Bogrod, Harry even opened a new vault in the name of Hogwarts.

Harry was taken along from guest to guest. Amelia was introducing him to everyone and telling him who they were and what they were doing. From out of the corner of his eye he saw David doing the same thing with Susan, His grandmother with Neville. When he saw Augusta doing the same thing with Daphne he just had to ask.

Amelia heard the question and took Harry over to the side of the room where they could have a minute alone. "Harry this is a very special party. It's not only for the guest to get to know you four, but also for you four to get to know your guest. Now the ideal thing would have been if Minerva had walked you around for the last years and we didn't need to have this party in this way. But Albus prevented that by taking you away from our world".

Harry was listening intensely and knew that Albus had done more damage then he would ever know.

Amelia saw his face go, from interest to sadness. She knew what he was thinking about and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Harry it's all going to be okay. This party only became much more and me taking you to meet your guest is a big part of that. Look I'm the head of the DMLE. In the ministry I'm almost as high as the minister. Me taking you to meet your guest shows the guest that the potters are standing next to the bones. That is what the guest will see.

Harry had to think about that and nodded that he understood it.

Amelia smiled at him and went on. "Harry, this is going to be a very important year and this party is the start of it. First we wanted Isabella to introduce you to the guest, but when you said she was your adopted mother then we had to change that, and I got the job" She told him with a smile.

Harry smiled back but didn't know if that was the right thing to do. When Amelia gave him a reassuring hug he knew it was right.

"Now Because you said Isabella was your adopted mother. The guest immediately knew that House Potter was standing next to house Greengrass". Amelia held up her finger and pointed it to David and Susan. "David is guiding Susan to show that the Greengrass family was also standing with the Bones family and vice versa". Now she pointed to Augusta and Daphne. "Augusta is telling that house Longbottom is standing next to house Greengrass and vice versa. Because Augusta is a very respected and feared witch in the Wizengamot, this way she is also telling the guest that Daphne has her blessing".

Amelia had to laugh a little and pointed over to Minerva and Neville. "Now your Grandmother is doing the same thing with Neville. Her post as the deputy headmistress gives her a knowledge of most of the guest here at the party. Not only does she know them from one of her classes, but also as the parents from most of them. Albus may be the headmaster but everybody knows that Minerva is running Hogwarts".

Harry heard the words Amelia was telling him and he was starting to see his grandmother in a completely new light. He already respected his grandmother but it was only growing with everything Amelia was telling him.

"Now Minerva is walking with Neville, as Deputy Headmistress Potter. She is guiding Neville Longbottom around and that makes the circle of your friend's complete". As Harry Nodded at her words, Amelia was looking around the room. "Harry" Amelia started then swallowed and went on. "Harry, you are the last of the Potters. You build a group of friends around you that will have more power ones you are all grown up, that hasn't been seen since your grandfather and the grandfather of Neville, were in the Wizengamot. You have even more power with the name Gryffindor".

Harry looked at the ground and mumbled something.

Amelia didn't hear him correctly so she asked what he had said.

"I said I'm not Lord Gryffindor anymore. Well exactly I'm but I'm also Lord Hogwarts. According to Lady Hogwarts I inherited everything from the four founders" Harry mumbled again.

Amelia just stared at Harry with wide eyes. She was trying to get her mind around what Harry just mumbled. "You are Lord Hogwarts" She immediately held up her hand. "Don't answer that. We will have to talk about this later tomorrow. If you are really Lord Hogwarts than you have more power then you know".

Harry nodded and let himself be guided to the next group of guest's.

After an hour Harry and his friends were finally released to enjoy the party. As the friends were coming together they began to smile. This was what they wanted, just some fun. The only thing that was left to do was to start the feast with a dance.

As the four young Lords and Lady's looked around for their first dance partner you could hear the silent's in the room. Like everything this ells evening, this dance would also be a statement. And for the guest it was waiting for what statement the four would make this time.

Neville was the first of the friends who walked on to the dance floor and over to his choice for the first dance. He held out his hand and asks. "Tracy would you do me the honor to have this first dance with me".

Tracy didn't know what was happening when she saw everyone looking at her. With a little encouragement from her mother Tracy took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Neville kissed her hand and knew that his point was made.

_Flashback:_

_"Neville" Minerva said as she took him to the next guest."You know that you and the others have to open the dance right"._

_Neville nodded and looked up at her to see what she wanted him to do._

_"Minerva smiled at him. "Now for the first dance I want you to ask Tracy for your first dance. With that dance you can show that there is no animosity between the houses in Hogwarts. At least not to you four" and Minerva gave a quick nod to Malfoy._

_Neville looked over at Draco and knew what Minerva wanted him to do. He nodded and followed her to the next guest._

_End flashback._

Susan was the next to walk onto the floor. She didn't hesitate and walked straight to Mr. Davis She knew that Mr. Davis was the legal representative for many of the guest that were on the party. It was in this way that she got many guest looking at her in a new light.

The next one to walk the dance floor was Daphne. Just like Susan she had to make a stand to the other guest. One way to do that was to take someone who makes money for the most of them. So with a little curtsy she took the hand of Mr. Patil and guided him to over the dance floor.

Now the only one who hadn't had a dance partner yet was Harry. Amelia had gave him a suggestion but had also told him to make it seem like he was still making his choice. As he was looking around he could see that everybody was waiting impatiently, for what he was about to do. Suddenly his eyes found her and he walked up to her. With a little bow he asked. "Miss Harriet would you do me the honor of this dance".

Harriet smiled at him gave him a little curtsy and answered. "Yes my Lord it would be my honor".

As Harry took her hand he felt a tingling going through his body. As he took her other hand he asked her what she had done.

Harriet smiled again at him as she said. "Harry let me ask you something first. Is this going to be your first dance".

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yes, sorry I totally forgot that I can't dance".

Harriet smiled again. "That is what I thought. Now what I just did was a spell that gave you the knowledge of every dance in the world. Now it does not mean that you can dance every dance. But it means that you know how to do it. So it only takes time and a lot of dancing".

As the music started and they took their first stepped Harriet hung a little to Harry and Whispered. "That spell I just did was thought to me by a young girl, that girl was your mother".

Harry just smiled bigger and bigger as he heard Harriet talking about his mother. As it turned out they had been friends when she was just out of Hogwarts.

Minerva and Isabella were standing together with Amelia and Augusta to the side of the dance floor. As one they were looking at the friends who were laying down the foundation for the future to come. And each one of them were doing great.

Bogrod walked over to them and stood between Isabella and Amelia, as he stood between their thighs and looking at his wife he asked. "And do you think our plan worked to let the others see that it could be different between our species".

Amelia looked down and nodded. "I'm sure it worked. Harry didn't know that you were coming. His natural gift to make everybody see things in another way is phenomenal. The best part of it is that he doesn't even know he does it. The way he greeted you was exactly what we needed".

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH THAT MONSTROSITY".

_From the point where Isabella, Amelia and Bogrod were standing._

In the doorway to the dance floor were the last three guests who were invited for the party. Amelia who stood next to Bogrod hung a little over him as she whispered to Isabella. "Did I hear it correctly did he just call Harriet". She didn't finish the sentence but placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Bogrod.

Isabella just looked at the doorway and shook her head as she heard Amelia whisper in her ear. Just as Amelia was about to say the same thing Isabella spoke up. "Yes he did. I knew he was not all there in the head but that he was this stupid I didn't know". Slowly Isabella lowered her hand on the hand of Bogrod and pushed it down.

Bogrod heard the word and looked over to the doorway. He saw the look in the eyes of Fudge. He didn't need anyone to tell him that it was Fudge who said the sentence, or who he meant with those words. Immediately he lifted his hand to tell his guards to attack Fudge and kill him. He only didn't do it because he felt the hand of Amelia on his shoulder and the hand from Isabella pushing his hand down.

"Bogrod, I'm very sorry, I know you want to behead our dear minister, And if I'm honest I would love to see it. However we are here at the invitation from Lord Potter and his friends, so I think you should let them handle it. And from the look of it they are about to do it. So sit back and enjoy the show. I can tell you this; Harry is on his best when he has to protect his friends". (Isabella would not realise how true that statement would be).

Bogrod looked at the dance floor and saw what Isabella meant by those words. He could see how Harry and his friends were standing around his wife. As he looked he could see that they were more than just friends they were a unit and they were ready for everything.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH THAT MONSTROSITY".

_From the point where Susan, Daphne and Neville were dancing._

The first dance was going smoothly. They were all talking and just having fun. Daphne was laughing, Neville was concentrating on his feet and Susan was having a small conversation. It was on that time that the voice of Fudge sounded through the room. The four friends looked at each other and were as one. Their eyes crossed and they knew what they had to do.

The facts that Harry had his eyes closed already and was holding his wand got them all on etch. Nobody really knew how fast Harry really was, but at moments like this there was nobody faster.

Without any warning they told there dance partners to go and stand with the other guest. As there guest were walking away they took out their own wands and took a protective possession next and around Harriet. From the side they could see Bella and Hermione already walking towards them closely followed by Tonks.

Harry was now standing in front of Harriet. He was holding her behind his back so she was save for what was to come. As his friends took there position they all looked at the three people in the doorway.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH THAT MONSTROSITY".

_From the point where Bella, Hermione and Tonks were standing._

Bella was standing at the side of the dance floor. Tonks was hanging with her arms over her shoulder. Bella was looking at her Harry and Tonks was looking at her little brother. In a teasing tone Tonks said, "I´m having the next dance with my little brother".

Bella threw back her elbow but there wasn't much force behind it. "Don't you dare Tonks, He is all mine" Bella said with a laugh.

"But it's my little brother I have first rights" Tonks whined in a soft sad voice before she turned into a fit of giggles.

Hermione who was standing next to them just looked at them and back to Neville. "Thank Merlin I don't have to share my man" and she immediately blushed when she realised what she had said. This brought another fit of giggles from all of them. And then there was the voice of one Cornelius Fudge.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH THAT MONSTROSITY".

Bella looked over to the doorway and had to sigh. Not only was Cornelius Fudge standing there. She could also see the headmaster there with his trusted sidekick big P Snape. She gave Harry a look and said. "Come on Hermione this is going wrong and it is going wrong fast.

With wands drawn they walked onto the Dance floor and were followed by Tonks. As they walked onto the floor they could already see how Harry had taken a defensive and protective position in front of Harriet.

Tonks walked behind them and took a good look at her little brother, as she took her place behind the group, if there ever was a true Auror than it was her little brother. Everything about him was power and confidence. When the three of them stood at the back of Harriet, Susan, Neville and Daphne went to stand between them and Harry with Harriet in the middle.

*#*

Un the thirty seconds it took for the friends to go and stand around Harriet, the guest only had time to take one breath and hold it in. The only thing they could do was look at each other. Most of the guest ware taking some steps backwards and were looking between Harry, the Goblin guards and Amelia the head of the DLME. What surprised the guest the most was that Amelia was just standing there doing nothing while the Goblin guards were holding their axes with both hands ready to strike. What was even more confusing to the guest was that even Isabella, Minerva and Augusta weren't holding their wands or going to the aid of the kids.

Now they all looked at the three wizards who were standing in the doorway. Albus was standing in the middle and had his wand drawn. Snape was standing next to him with his wand ready and a sadistic sneer on his face. Minister Fudge was standing on his other side and was still fumbling to get his wand out of his pocket.

As the group of friends took up their positions around Harriet Albus was building up his magical aura. From the looks Cornelius and Severus were giving him you could tell that they were feeling the magic. While the magic was increasing the guests took another step back.

The friends on the other hand just stood there and were looking like they didn't feel the magic of Albus at all. They were just as focused as they were when they took their position and were looking more and more determent by the second.

Many of the guests were starting to look at them in a better light than they were at the beginning of the evening. Harry was standing in the frond protecting one of their guests. His friends were standing around him like a shield for the others. It was something many of the adults in the room would have never done if it had been their party. This again told them that the friends were not to be mess with. That fact became even more evidential when the magic of Harry also started to increase and he was almost as powerful as Albus.

*#*

_From the point of Harry and Harriet._

Harry had a wonderful time at the dance floor. The idea alone that he could now dance and all because of a spell his mother had taught Harriet was all he needed to just smile.

Harriet was helping him count the steps he had to do and with each step it was easier and easier. It wasn't far in the dance that he promised Harriet to dance again later in the evening just to show her what he had learned.

"HARRY POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH THAT MONSTROSITY".

Harry heard the voice of Cornelius Fudge and instantly knew who he meant by that word. It wasn't that long ago that his so called uncle would say that about him. Only this time it wasn't his uncle and it wasn't him. "Whatever happens, you will stay right here and behind me okay" he said in a low voice.

Harriet, nodded at Harry en saw that he closed his eyes. From the corner of her eye she could also see that he had his wand in his hand. How he did that so fast she would never know but she was highly convinced that he never let go of her hand. When Harry had told her to stay behind him she had to suppress a little laugh. Sure as a Goblin Woman she was less of a fighter than the male goblins or the Goblin warriors. But to a wizard she was just as deathly. However the fact that Harry wanted to protect her warmed her hart and she knew there was hope for them all to come to gather as one magical society.

The moment Harry opened his eyes; Harriet had to take a step back. She could see the raw power that was behind those emerald green eyes by the way they were glowing. Her statement from only a second or three ago had to be thrown out of the door. She could take on any wizard, but not Harry when he was fully grown and taught. Slowly she let go of Harry and let him turn around. She did take a peek underneath his arm and saw Cornelius and Snape Swallow when they saw those eyes of his.

_From the point of Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape._

It was just after eight that the Portkey from Albus and Cornelius fudge was activated. Just like everyone ells they got that letter and Portkey just after twelve o clock. The invitation for Albus was for the chief Warlock and the minister of magic. However Albus took it upon himself to invite Severus Snape.

When they stood in the main hall they could hear music coming from just down the hallway. It was strange that there was nobody to meet them so they just walked over to the music. What they didn't know was that it was all planned. Albus and fudge had to arrive during the dance where they would see Harry dancing with Harriet. When they saw it they had to be just as speechless as the other guest had been. Only that last part didn't go as planned.

As Albus opened the door he saw the one thing he never wanted to see. A wizard dancing with a Goblin.

Severus Snape saw Harry and had already drawn his wand to curse him where he stood.

Cornelius Fudge saw Harry dancing and did what nobody would ever dare to do. He took a deep breath and Shouted. "HARRY POTTER, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING, WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH THAT MONSTROSITY". Before he realised that it was the wife of Bogrod who he had just insulted. It was the worst thing that you could ever do. Before you know it you had a magical war on your hand with the Goblins one you were sure to lose

"Minister Fudge how nice of you to come to this party" Harry said with a sneer and as much hate as he could put in the words. "Before you say another thing Minister, I would like to point out that it is Lord Potter to you".

Cornelius Fudge Sniffed at those words. It was now that he felt the magic of Albus and saw that he had his wand in his hand. When he looked over at that potter boy he saw that he also had his wand out. So as fast as he could he pulled out his own wand but it got stuck in his pocket. When he finely held his wand in front of him he saw the eyes of Harry and gulped.

Harry went on as if nothing had happened. "Secondly Minister, I would like to know why in Merlin's name do you think it is okay to insult my guest in my own home".

Cornelius just looked at him like it was the normal thing to do. He even got a little irritated that Harry didn't understand that Goblins are lesser beings. "Harry that is nothing more than a Goblin, They are all beneath us" Cornelius snapped.

"NO Minister, they are beneath you. To me they are my equals, friends and even Family. And at some occasions they are above and even my superiors" Harry snapped back.

Cornelius didn't say anything he only became redder and redder. Severus who was standing on the other side of Albus wasn't as subtle as Cornelius had been. He lifted his wand and fired the first spell that came to his mind. "Let's see if you are as good as you say you are POTTER, STUPEFY" Severus screamed.

All the guests were waiting with bated breath as they were wondering what Albus would say. None of them ever expected that Severus Snape would fire the first spell. But not only did he fire it he fired it at kids who were standing in front of him. Then to the surprise of the guests the spell hit the shield Harry had erected at the last moment.

"Bombarde, Bombarde, stupefy, Expelliarmus, Stupefy".

Severus Snape would never again remember what really happened that night. The only thing he would remember was seeing stars and feeling the bump on his head where he hid the wall.

The friends had all fired the first spell that came to mind right back at Snape. They all knew that Harry would do anything to protect them, however on that moment the all made the same decision to not only stand behind him but also fight for him if needed.

"Stupefy" sounded the voice of Albus through the room.

Just like before Harry just stood there and threw up a shield to protect the ones around him. The friends threw up their own wands again and fired the same spell as they did with Severus Snape.

The only difference was that Albus shielded himself as if it was nothing. "Harry my boy, Let us stop this foolishness. There is no need for you to fire spells at us or to insult the minister. Let's just talk about it".

Most of the guests just gasped when they heard Albus say that, they just couldn't believe that he was trying to put the blame on the kids and especially on Harry who hadn't even thrown a spell of his own.

"Albus, It's Lord Potter and not Harry, but most of all I'm not your Boy. Now it's already bad enough that you don't respect my whish's at Hogwarts, you are now disrespecting me in my own home". The look Harry gave Albus after those words was deadly, but he didn't kept that look long at Albus.

"Minister Fudge" Harry sneered again with the same deadly look he had on Albus. "It's very clear to me that you don't have any respect for me. Now you come in here with those two" Harry pointed a finger at Albus and Severus who was still lying at the floor. "You minister, insulted not only me, my guest but also my three friends. We invited all these people to show them a different side of us. Now it's clear to me that you don't want us to do that". With a sad look at Fudge, a look he learned from Augusta, He looked at Fudge. It was a look that said you pitied that person.

Augusta who stood behind Bogrod was shining with pride when she saw that look.

"Minister Fudge, I want you to apologize to master Bogrod and his wife and then I want you to hold your tongue and leave my home. If you do not obey my whish's then I will call a blood feud on the miner house Fudge and call you out for an honor duel for the dignity of Master Goblin".

"Harry I'm Cornelius Fudge, I'm the minister of magic. I will never apologize to a Goblin".

"STUPIFY". Sounded the voice of Harry.

The next thing the guest saw was a flying minister of magic. He went through the doors down the hallway and straight at the closed front door. Just as he was about to hid the door, Snot appeared and opened it.  
Fudge bounced out of the door and straight at the gravel path that was in front of the castle.

Harry turned to Albus Dumbledore. "Headmaster I want you to pickup Professor Snape over there and also leave my home".

Albus gave Harry a disappointed look and was about to reply when Snot popped up next to them and immediately popped them out of the castle. It was only two seconds later that Snot popped back in. "Master Potter. Headmaster Dumbledore is back in the office of Minister Fudge. He will not be bothering these nice people anymore to night".

Harry had to hide the little smirk he had and said. "Thank you Snot, you are a great elf".

Bella and Daphne immediately threw their arms around Harry to get him to calm down again. The magic he was radiating was almost as strong as Albus. It was a feeling that gave many of the guests a feeling of uneasiness. As he calmed down many guests also calmed down and started to talk again.

Slowly the party started back up but there still remained that little pressure from it all. The friends danced with many of the guests and were having a good time. Harry did dance with Harriet and showed her what he had learned. Daphne didn't dance with Draco because every time he tried Harry or Neville called her over to one of the other guests.

Have way through the party Draco and his girlfriend Pancy were giving everyone dirty looks. Lucius was telling everyone who wanted to listen that it was a total disgrace.

The only one who had the time of her live was Narcissa. No one wanted to listen to her husband and they were all looking at Draco like he was a spoiled brat. Internally she had to hate what the other guests were doing to her husband and son. But they had made their own bed and had to sleep in it.

As the night went on Bella kept giving glances at her sister. She could see that she was looking at the guest with a scowl on her face, but her eyes were smiling. She wanted to know more about it and thought that her other sister could help her with it.

The last dance was called and Harry did that dance with his grandmother.

After the last dance, Snot, Mini and Maxi popped into the room and gave everyone one last drink. Susan again went to the middle of the floor and asked her friends to join her. This time Hermione and Bella also joined them.

With a little cough Susan again took the attention and said "honoured guests, we the Lords and ladies thank you all for coming tonight. We hope you all had a good time and like us are looking to a better future".

Harry and his friends were standing in the hallway and were saying goodbye to their guests. Most of them smiled and said they liked the young lord's and Lady's they have met tonight. But some just like Lucius didn't say a thing and just walked away.

It was at midnight that everybody was sitting in the side room near the portrait of Lilly and James Potter. The only guests who stayed longer were the Patil family, the Davis family and the goblins. Only the Goblin guards had left.

Together they looked back at the evening. Harriet was talking to Lily and the kids were huddled together just laughing. After an hour Mr. Davis said. "Well Lord Potter, this night has been one surprise after another and it's clear where you stand".

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you all in two weeks.


	61. (BSC 3 C3) C61 Family first

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They are always nice to get.

A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C3) C61. Family first.

Harry was sitting in the side room with a sleeping Astoria on his lap. To his left sat Bella who had curled up against him. To the right of him sat Daphne, who was also curled up against him. Both had their legs trust outwards and their heads resting on his shoulders.

In front of them on the ground sat Susan. She had her head on his knee and was already asleep with the hand from Astoria in her hand.

In one of the corners sat Neville. He had a sleeping Hermione with her head on his lap. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her thumb in her mouth. Most of the people in the room smiled at the innocents she was showing in that way. It ones again told the most of them that they were still kids.

The party had been a success and there had been a lot of dancing. Most of the kids were tired and it shown on their faces. It wasn't that surprising because it was just beyond midnight. With a jerk of his head Harry told Bella and Daphne that Astoria had to go to bed.

Isabella started to get up but Harry told her, "Mom let us do it, I think Susan and Hermione would also like to go to bed" He then looked over to Tracy and the Patil twins and asked them if they also wanted to go to bed. He assured them that there was enough room for all of them.

Tracy took the offer because Daphne wanted her to stay so they could have a day together.

The Patil twins also took the offer but they didn't want to go to bed just yet just like Tracy did.

As Harry walked out of the room with Astoria in his arms, Isabella looked over to Lilly and had a smile on her face. Both of them knew that the kids were growing up to be good and caring persons.

Harry was the first to come back into the room. Behind him was Snot with a very big plate full of sandwiches. As Harry sat down in his spot, Mini and Maxi popped into the room and gave everybody a drink. Butter beers for the children and fire whiskey for the men.

Emma Granger was drinking White wine and was soon followed by the other woman in the room.

Harry knew that Mr. Davis had something on his mind, so because he wanted to get comfortable first he had brought Astoria to bed and was now waiting for Mr. Davis to say what he wanted to say.

_(A/N: I will keep on calling Mr. and Miss, Davis and Mr. And Miss Patil Mr. And Misses. They will not be a big part of the story but will be seen here and there in some simply lines. So not really worth the effort to give them a name )._ Mr. Davis cleared his throat and said. "Harry, I do have to say you made it quite clear where you are standing today".

Harry looked at him but it was clear that he didn't understand Mr. Davis at all. So he told him the first thing that came to his mind. "Mr. Davis, Firstly we are all friends here so please call me Harry". It was a small gesture but it meant a great deal to Mr. Davis. Just to be able to call Harry by his name was an honor by itself. Especially when he knew that Minister Fudge, and Headmaster Dumbledore, were not allowed to have that honor.

"Thank you Lor, Thank you Harry" Mr. Davis told him.

Harry on the other hand still didn't understand what Mr. Davis meant with the words he had said, especially the part where he was standing. It was also the question he asked from the friends around him.

Neville who sat across from him just like Tracy and the Patil twins also didn't understand the question. Bella was thinking hard about the question and Only Daphne seemed to understand the meaning of it.

Just before Mr. Davis could explain the question, David Greengrass interrupted him and said "Daphne why don't you tell your friends what Mr. Davis meant by his statement".

Daphne sat up straight and nodded. She turned around to face Harry and gestured for his attention. When she saw she had his attention she started to explain. "Well Harry as you and the three of us were guided among the guest. This party became sort off an introduction. We were told who was who and why. It had the purpose to let us know who the key players were and what they did.

It all became more important when Bogrod arrived. You showed respect to Master Bogrod by showing him your neck. It shows an enormous amount of trust. Bogrod showed his trust in you by giving you a Hug. Again something Wizards and Goblins would never do. This alone showed the guest that you and the Goblins were equals.

Now the next thing was you dancing with Harriet. Now I know that Amelia had told you to do it, Because Augusta told me the same thing. It was all a show for the guest all with the purpose that we were all equals, something that a lot of us Wizards and Witches wanted for a long time.

To achieve such a goal we needed the right wizard or witch and the right Goblin to pull it off. It was something you and Bogrod did. Now it isn't much but it is a start. That start however was emphasised by the fact that when you were dancing with Harriet. You had to make a choice whether to protect Harriet or to abandon her. It was because you defended her to the minister and Dumbledore that you showed everyone where you alliance lay.

Everyone knew that you were a power block by yourself when it comes to politics. You are the head of three houses. And together with us we have a sixty percent of the votes in the Wizengamot. So by you standing up against the minister and Dumbledore you just shown where your house stands and it was then that you made house Potter, gray.

By doing this you showed that we were all equal to our magical allies like the Goblins. You showed all of us that they were no more or less then us and by Bogrod following you when you introduced Harriet to the family he showed that they were no more or no less than us.

This had the effect that the guest had to choose where they themselves stood. Were they on the dark side better then the Goblins like Malfoy and the Parkinson family, or were they on the light side equal but still better then the Goblins like the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Or would they go for the gray side and be equal to the goblins like us.

The other effect this party had on all of our guest was that the house of Potter and Longbottom had always been seen as a light house. The Greengrass House was always seen as a Dark sided house. But by us taking a stand to gather and next to the Goblins you made us all gray. So Harry do you now understand what Mr. Davis meant" Daphne said with a smile.

"Yes it was exactly what we wanted to happen" Harry said but he immediately looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Dad and Lady Augusta for bringing our houses to the gray side, and I'm sorry Mr. Greengrass by doing the same to your family".

Augusta Just laughed, and Harry had to look up. "Don't be sorry Harry; the Longbottom's and Potters have always been gray just like the Greengrass has been. We only became light and dark by the choices we made in the last war. It's because the coming together of the houses, that we now have the majority of gray in the Wizengamot".

That night the discussion would go on to the early hours in the morning. All the adults took the invitation to get a room in Potter castle to get the rest they needed.

*#*

It was three days later that Andromeda Potter/Tonks was walking down the dirt road to the boat that would take her to Azkaban. As she looked up to the prison she thought back to the things she had to do to arrange this meeting. She knew that her past from being a black would go a long way. Sure she hadn't been a Black for a long time her blood was still that of a black. As she stood on the deck of the boat she thought about the head of her former house, Sirius black her cousin would be at the meeting.

The name Black still had some influence in the wizarding world, it was something she could not deny. But she was now a Potter and would not change it even if Sirius asked her to rejoin the family. This had also been the reason why she had gotten this meeting. The Potter name had even more influence than the black name has.

With a little bit of the Potter name and a lot of help from Amelia she was now on her way to a special room in Azkaban. That room was especially made by Nicolas Flamel. That room was a room within a room. In the inner room you could do magic while the outer room was Magic free, this was for the safety of the prison guards.

Andromeda looked up at the Prison as she stepped from the boat. She felt like she was stepping through a wall of ice but she kept her head high as she announced the guard that she was there.

It was fifteen minutes later that Andromeda was sitting in the room all alone and wondered who would be the first to be brought in. The room was simple there were no windows, pictures or anything. No, there was only one door and a table and four chairs. It was again that she was wondering if she was doing right by doing this. It had been Bella who had asked her to tell all of it to Bellatrix.

First she didn't understand why she wanted to tell Bellatrix but all had to do with the protection of Harry. The main thing was that Bella wanted Bellatrix to know who she was and what was about to happen.

The other part that she was not sure about was why Bella wanted Narcissa in this meeting. Sure she had seen the looks Narcissa gave Harry when they were all on Potter castle. Only she didn't see it as a good thing. She saw a lot of Lucius in those looks. According to her they were looks of loathing and disgust. But Bella had told her what had happened when he had rescued Dobby. But her own daughter Nymphadora had also told her that Narcissa was on their side. Was she seeing it wrong?

A little smile crept on her face as she thought back at the party. The way Minister Fudge was thrown out of the castle had been hilarious for her; again she was glad that there had not been any reporters. She was sure that if Rita Skeeter was there that Harry would have been in the morning Prophet saying that Harry Potter attacked the minister of magic and Albus Dumbledore and not the other way around. That would have been something that would not have gone well by the public.

Just as Andromeda, was about to sit down the only door of the room opened. As Andromeda looked up she saw that the first to walk into the room was her younger sister Narcissa Malfoy.

"Andy What in Merlin's name are you doing here. You are not a Black anymore, so how is it that you can call a family meeting". Was the first thing Narcissa said when she walked through the door?

Andromeda heard the question and had a little smile on her face, a smile that wasn't a good sign for Narcissa, but on the other hand it was also a reassuring feeling. "My Lord has many connections and is only twelve years old". Andromeda knew that she just took a cheap shot at Narcissa, because Lucius was always saying how good his connections were.

As Andromeda said what she said she immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry Narcissa, but my name may not be black but my blood is. So now my name is Potter and I have a weakness for that boy and if I'm not mistaken you also have a weakness for him too".

Narcissa scowled at her sister. She instantly knew that her sister was talking about Harry and if she was honest to herself, she had to say that yes she too had a weakness for that boy. But now it was up to her if she wanted her sister to know that she had that weakness. Harry Potter the boy who lived was not her Lord; he was the Lord of her sister.

As Narcissa was thinking about the boy she instantly went back to three days ago, the night when she was at Potter castle where she had looked around in astonishment at what she saw and how he handled himself.

Harry Potter had done everything right and it had been the highlight of the evening. He had singlehandedly turned the ideas of most of his guest around. And yes it had been a party in the name of the four new members of the Wizengamot, but it had been Harry potter who had done it all.

House Longbottom had connected itself to house Greengrass and House Bones. The alliance between house Potter and house Longbottom had been there for centuries. That night it had looked as strong as in the time of her father and her Uncle Lord Orion Black. It was also the night that House Greengrass and house Bones had connected them self to house Potter and each other.

As Narcissa had looked on as Harry Potter had placed the majority of the votes on the gray side of the Wizengamot. But the cherry on top had been the way he protected the wife of Bogrod from Albus and Cornelius Fudge. She immediately had to suppress the giggle that was trying to escape her throat.

She again thought back to the moment she had walked into Potter castle. Her husband and son only wanted to go to create havoc on all the guest. He had been calling all his friends to see who went and what they could do. Again she had to suppress the giggle. All the plans Lucius and his friends had made wand down the drain from the moment they arrived. He had counted on the fact that Harry would sent him away from the moment he stepped into potter castle. If he would then he could start a raid over the fact that Lord Potter didn't want all the members of the Wizengamot there, but lord Potter didn't do it.

Then there was Susan bones who did the introduction. Lucius was highly convinced that the ego of that Potter brat would take all the spotlights. If he did, then he could degrade him by making remarks. But with Susan Bones doing the introduction he couldn't or he would have Amelia in his face. When Bogrod came to the Party Harry had done everything a Wizard should not have done. She had been afraid that he would lose his head, Lucius and her son were praying for it. However when it turned out that Harry and Bogrod were friends Lucius was again tied in his ability to create havoc, or he would have been in war with the Goblins.

The last thought she had was about the kiss she had given him. Sure she had done it because there youngest sister had ask her to do it. But she had also done it behind the back of her husband and son, it had made much more impact on her then she thought it would. Again she looked at her sister. "Yes Andy I do have a weakness for that boy, I shall not deny that. He has shown me more than ones what he can do. But most importantly he has captured the hard of Bellatrix and we both know how difficult that is".

Andy nodded and pointed her to a chair. It was now that the door opened for the second time.

As Sirius, walked into the room he was wondering who had asked for him. The only thing that was told was that it was a family affair but nothing more. When he saw his two nieces standing there he hugged Andy and immediately looked very distrustful at Narcissa.

Andromeda saw the look Sirius gave Narcissa and knew she had to intervene. "Sirius, Narcissa has the approval of Bella and she is here for a good cause".

"Bella, you mean the Bella that is always at the side of Harry"

Andromeda nodded and Narcissa just looked confused.

"Bella, you mean Bellatrix Figg" Narcissa asked. "What has she to do with all of this and why are you listening to her".

Sirius couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing.

Narcissa became a little agitated by it all and saw the look Sirius gave Andromeda.

Sirius pointed with his thumb to Narcissa. "She doesn't know it yet".

Andy shook her head again and Again Sirius started to laugh like a dog.

When the door to the room opened again they all became quiet.

As the door opened there was a head that slowly looked around the door. What they all saw was a very dishevelled witch. Her eyes were sunken into her head and she looked like she had been sick for months.

Narcissa had to suck in a breath when she saw her little sister.

Bellatrix heard that intake and turned her eyes on Narcissa. "How is my husband" she said with fire in her voice.

Narcissa sat back when she heard the fire in the voice of Bellatrix. She had to swallow and remembered why Bellatrix was feared by all of England. The loving look she had when she was at St Mungo was gone. No, it was clear for Narcissa, mass with Harry and you have to deal with her. She was in love with Harry and would go to hell for him and what do you know she is here in hell and fighting for her Harry.

"Bellatrix, everything is okay. I understand that he will be here by next week". Narcissa, Almost had to wipe away a tear when she saw the happiness crawl onto the face of Bellatrix.

This was the point that Andy took over and said. "That is exactly why we are here today. We are here for you Bellatrix but also because of Harry Potter your future husband and my Lord".

As one the others looked over at Andy. None of them knew why they were there and were Andy was going with this but they stayed still and listened.

Andy first looked at her hands and started. She told them about the life Harry had before he went to Hogwarts, how he was beaten, neglected, starved and abused. Most of the tings Andy told them, Narcissa and Bellatrix had already heard it all from Nymphadora.

Sirius on the other hand hadn't heard a word about it all. As Andy was telling the story about his scars and the way he was growing up, Sirius eyes became unfocused as he was thinking about what he had done. He knew the life Harry had was all because he had been stupid enough to be going after Peter.

It was after an hour that Andy began to tell them about little Bella. As predicted they were all shocked when they heard that Bella was Bellatrix and vice versa.

At this point Bellatrix started to get very troubled.

Andy saw her starting to play with her hands like she had always done when she was little. It was a sign that something was troubling her, however Andy, didn't think twice about it and went on. It was now that she was telling them all that Bellatrix had been rejuvenated and was send back by Voldermort himself. When and how were the things they didn't know? What they did know was that Little Bella had only one mission and that mission was to kill Harry Potter.

This news brought Bellatrix over the edge. Right in front of her family she just collapsed to the ground and started to sob violently.

Sirius was the first to be by her side and tried to get her onto a chair.

Andy went over to her and sat down on her knees next to her. With one finger she pulled her chin up and saw tears in her eyes, something had made her anxious, so Andy had to know what that was.

As Bellatrix looked at her sister she sobbed and whispered. "Please tell me it's not so. Please tell that my Harry is safe". The tone Bellatrix was using was almost desperate, but also begging. "Please tell me she hasn't found him, and that you are keeping him safe and away from her".

"I'm Sorry Bellatrix but I cannot tell you that. Little Bella has already found him and she has known him for five years now".

It was the one answer that Bellatrix didn't wanted to hear. With fresh tears she again look up at Andy. "B.. BU... But.. But how… How did he survived all those years. How is it that he is still alive".

The questions Bellatrix asked Andy did something Bellatrix didn't want. Andy started to laugh and laugh.

Bellatrix immediately stopped with her sobbing. The tears were still in her eyes but slowly her tears turn to hatred as she looked Andy straight in the eyes. "Why Are You Laughing" she snapped.

Andy didn't say anything and started to laugh even harder.

Bellatrix became more agitated then she was before and let her emotions take over. "We are talking about my future Husband and the Boy I love" Bellatrix screamed. Bellatrix started to pace the room and waiving her arms around. "Honestly, I'm only a couple of months back in Azkaban, after leaving him in St Mungo, and that boy is already facing death at every corner". She turned back to Andy and jabbed a finger at her. "And you, you are just sitting there laughing. But are you helping him, no way. No my big sister is leaving him all by himself and is waiting for the moment he's killed". Now she again started to pace the room. "In Merlin's name he is only thirteen and has me after him, AND STOP THAT LAUGHING" she shouted the last bit at Andy.

It was now that Andy lost it completely. She had to wrap her arms around her belly because she was hurting so bad from laughing. She stumbled to the ground and just lay there because she couldn't help herself. After nearly ten minutes she came around crawled over to Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around her.

Bellatrix first tried to push her away, but it was only thirty seconds before Bellatrix leaned into the hug and wrapped her own arms around Andy. Slowly she laid her head on her shoulder and started to sob again as she hugged her sister a little harder. "I don't want to lose him now Andy. I don't know what will happen but I have never felled this way, and he is again in danger and a little me is after him".

"Bella darling, I don't have to do anything about Bella. You are Bella and Bella is you remember".

Bellatrix nodded slowly but her eyes were filled with doubt.

"Bellatrix You know how Harry took a hold of your heart".

Again Bellatrix smiled and smiled bigger as she thought about his first kiss.

"See Bella that is also the way he took a hold of her heart. It has also been little you that got Amelia to bring you to Harry in St. Mungo, Her reasoning was that she trusted nobody more than herself with Harry".

Bellatrix just looked at Andy with her mouth open. She heard her sister but could not believe that it was her who brought herself to Harry.

Sirius just looked at it all and was without words as he looked at his lunatic of a cousin that wasn't a lunatic at all. In front of him stood the Bella he had always known. He already knew that Little Bella was Bellatrix. He also knew that she had to marry his godson. But seeing her telling her love for Harry to his Godson made him happy but also very sad. As he looked between the others he knew he had to ask. "Okay Andy what is it you want us to do".

Andy let her head hang down for a moment to then look up at them all. "Well it's quite simple actually. I want you all to make a magical oath to do everything you can do to help and protect Harry and Bella".

Both Sirius and Bella would make the magical oath without any hesitation, only Narcissa had a doubtful look on her face. In her heart she wanted to do anything for her little sister. But her doubt was that she still had a death eater at home who wanted nothing more than Harry's death and especially if it would be by his own hands.

Sirius saw the look on the face of Narcissa and instantly knew what he had to do. With a few steps he walked around the table and over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and his forehead against hers. It has been something he would have done when they were little, so he knew that he had to do it this time too. "Narcissa, tell me what it is you are thinking about. I know you long enough to know that something is wrong".

Narcissa turned her eyes away exactly as she would do when she was little. So Sirius took her cheeks into his hands so she could not turn away. "Narcissa, please don't. You know I know you sins we were little and you always do this if something is bothering you".

Narcissa looked down and did everything to not look Sirius in the eyes.

Sirius on the other hand didn't let her look away and kept his head against hers as he waited.

Suddenly, just like always she pulled her head away. "Okay, Okay" She said frustrated. "It's Lucius, What in Merlin's name am I going to tell him. O Lucius I did a oath on my magic to protect Bellatrix. That will be okay because he thinks she is a death eater. But if I tell him I did a magical oath to protect Harry now that will be a problem. I already had to stop him from killing him before at Hogwarts, Only because, that boy, saved our house elf from a life of misery".

After that Narcissa started a tirade about everything Lucius said and thought about Harry Potter or in his words "Harry Bloody Fucking Potter".

Everyone just looked at Narcissa with their mouths hanging open. As she went on and on for more than fifteen minutes before she started to slow down. "No, he just can't stand that boy".

She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "That is only what he thinks of that boy and I have not even started about Harry Potter himself. He is just a boy of only twelve years old who has already killed a Basilisk, if I can believe the story's of Draco. That snake had been twenty meters long and he killed it with a sword, a sword I tell you, not with magic, just bare handed with only a sword".

Bellatrix just looked at her sister as she was telling her about her Harry. "ANDROMEDA YOU KNEW" she snapped. "You knew all of this didn't you" she snapped again as she slowly stood from her chair, anger radiating from every fiber in her body.

Andromeda nodded slowly as she looked at the door that was the way out.

"And you did not think that I would like to have known that to. Who in Merlin's name lets that boy end up in all those situations"? She immediately asked.

Andromeda looked at the ground as she mumbled her answer.

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Sirius just stared at her. Only Narcissa knew what was happening at the school. Even if it had been by her son Draco, she always knew that it was half of the real story. His stories had all been about how it had all been Harry's fault and that he was only doing that for the attention. But now she knew better. She had seen the way he held himself in the Infirmary; He had pride and not that heroic attitude. It was now that she looked even harder at Andy than she did a moment ago.

Andy swallowed again as she looked at a crack in the floor. "It was Albus Dumbledore who has let it all happen. The scars all over his body and everything that had happened before his Hogwarts days, he knew all about it and just let it go on. In his first year on Hogwarts Harry together with Bella took it on themselves to defeat Voldemort for the second time. Only this time he was more of a parasite that had taken possession of a Professor, And Albus well he did nothing.

In their second year they did it all again. Only this time it was a memory of Voldemort that was trapped in a diary, that memory took control over a first year student. It all came down to Harry versus Voldemort again. You Bella you were laying in the infirmary petrified. Harry became so mad that he saved Ginny Weasley and killed that snake because it had hurt you. The only difference between me and Cissy is that I have heard that, that snake was over sixty meters".

Bellatrix sank down on her chair and looked ahead of herself without seeing nothing. Her mind was going to one thing. Why, why was her Harry always in the middle of this?

Sirius was only looking sadder and sadder. All of this was new to him. He was only thinking about his godson and knew what he had to do. Then the light bulb went off in his head and knew the solution for Narcissa. "Okay we will all take the oath of protection and an oath of secrecy for everybody accept us. By doing this our magic will keep us from telling anybody and it will help Narcissa".

Narcissa was very relieved when she heard the solution from Sirius. It was the one thing that would help her and keep herself save. Again she thought back to the day she had seen her sister and Harry in St. Mungo. That was why she wanted to do this to give her a chance and maybe herself a way out. It was also now that she realised that Little Bella Figg was none other than her sister Bellatrix. The little gilr that looked so much like her sister had been her sister all this time.

Just thinking about that she got even more respect for Harry Potter then she already had. That boy had something very special around him but also something very frightening. That boy had defeated Lord Voldermort on three separate occasions. Three times had he been the victor, something no adult wizard had ever done and then to think he was only twelve. On top of that he remained sweet and humble. No, Harry would be someone to keep an eye on when he was all grown up. If by then Bella would be like the Bellatrix that was sitting in front of her than they would be an unstoppable force. Not even by that excuse of a wizard named Voldemort.

Together they took the oath's and prepared to say there goodbye's. Only Andy took the oath's whit the part that she would tell Bella, because she had been the one two ask her to tell Bellatrix. It was then that she lifted her right hand and slapped Sirius on the back of the head three times.

"AAUUWW, why did you do that to me" Sirius screamed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is because you told Nymphadora about that little spot behind my left ear, you pig. Every morning she comes down and kisses me on that spot and it's driving me crazy. That is all your handy work you egocentric HOG, even in prison you are making my life a living hell" Andy mumbled as she walked away and hugged Bellatrix.

At the end of the visit Bellatrix and Sirius were brought back to their cells, Andy and Narcissa were on their way out of the Prison. Without saying a word they walked over to the boat and took a seat on the upper deck. On the boat Narcissa turned herself to Andromeda. "You know that there is not a lot I can do to help them".

"I know that Cissy, but everything you can do is always more than nothing at all. Bella asked me to do this but I honestly think they don't need our help at all. I'm more worried about Bella and especially the one who does something to her".

This was a statement that made Narcissa to look up at her eldest sister. "What do you mean by that".

With her eyes to the sky she sighed deeply. "Cissy, you know I have just told you all about the life of Harry, and I also know that you have heard it from Nym. Now in that life, Harry, has never known Love. That was until Bella came along. She was the sister we knew and what our sister should have been. She has been the first to give him a hug and to really care for him.

At this moment he is training with my Nym. He is training to protect himself and the ones around him. Now more often than not I find myself looking in on those trainings. Together with his friends they are learning all they can, this because of the last two years at Hogwarts".

Narcissa had only to look back at what she knew to know that Andy was right, his life had been a hell and before Hogwarts there had only been Bella and Arabella Figg. So she immediately understood why Harry would want to be prepared.

"Cissy" Andy started again. "You have seen the amount of Power Harry had when he threw that curse at the minister. I can tell you however that he was holding back and he was holding back a lot. If one of those curses had hit Bella I think they would have not been able to talk about it anymore. That is something I can almost guarantee you".

Narcissa could not believe her ears. That Harry was strong,that she knew, but that he was holding back was a real shock to her. Sure she had seen him stop that curse from Albus in the infirmary but he had collapsed right after it. But that strong no she would have never guess that.

"Let me tell you this Cissy. When he duels Nym, she is giving him all she has. It is also what David Greengrass does when he is duelling Harry. They are not afraid to hurt him because they have to do it. If they didn't he would wipe the floor with the both of them. Now those two giving him their all is just enough to keep them standing but it won't be for long. That is only his skills and I'm not even talking about his raw power".

Slowly the boat had reached the shoreline. After a quick goodbye Andy disapparated and left a flabbergasted Narcissa behind.

* * *

A/N: So this had been it for this week. See you all again in two weeks. Let me know what you think.

Gr Winmau.


	62. (BSC 3 C4) C62 The vault of Bellatrix b

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews they are always highly appreciated. To the guest reviews I say Thank you. But I will not reply in this story. I will always reply in private. This because I think it takes away from the story you want to read.  
A/N: Harry Potter in not mine this is a story from a fan.

(BSC 3 C4) C62. The vault of Bellatrix black.

Narcissa was walking onto her driveway. She was a little disoriented of the thinks she had heard about her sister. Most of it had been new to her and it had unnerved her more then she thought it would have. Her little sister Bellatrix black had to marry Harry Potter, sure this was not new to her but the fact that they were in love was. Bellatrix had never ever shown any emotion what so ever.

No that was not true she did until she was placed into the marriage contract with Rodolphus Lestrange. On that day she had lost all the feelings she had and became the hard bitch she was now known for.

It had been only a year ago that she found out that her little sister was placed into another marriage contract and that contract was with none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But whatever you could say it didn't take away the fact that Harry and her sister were in love.

Again like the biggest part of the last few days she thought back to the party at Potter castle. There she had seen Harry dancing with Bella who she had now learned was indeed her little sister. Both of them shined with love, more love, that there had ever been in the total marriage between her and Lucius.

Merlin, what she wouldn't do to get out from under that marriage contract? The only thing she had to do was give birth to a son. She had been lucky and Draco was her first born. It was then that she saw an opportunity to make Draco into a proper lord. One the magical could look up to and love, A Lord worthy of his station and a real asset to the magical world.

Just like every time she thought about it one way Lucius, had to do it another way. Before she had the chance to form Draco into the man she want him to be, Lucius had made a little death eater from him.

As Narcissa walked into the house she saw a picture with a moving Draco on it. A small tear escaped her eye as she looked to it. She was disgusted with her son almost as much as she was loathing her husband. Internally she knew she had to love him but it was just too hard for her to do it in the way he was acting.

No her hope and her world had all crumbled when she had seen Harry Potter in the infirmary. All the things she wanted Draco to be she had seen in Harry. He was the true leader of the magical world. He took care of his people and neglected himself. He stood before them even when he knew that he had no chance in helping them. He was the one who would take the punishment even though he didn't have to.

Draco was the other way. He would whine and whine about the heard he was feeling even if others were worse than he was. Just like her husband he would stand behind someone or push them in front of him to save himself and if there was punishment then he would be the one to give it because he couldn't take it. No Draco was her husband through and through.

As she took a glass of the finest wine she had and wiped away her tears. She knew she had lost her son the day Lucius started to train him to be a death eater and there was nothing she could do about it. Whit the second glass of wine she looked around the room. Her husband was away for a couple of days. He was probably somewhere in the Muggle world where he could molest a Muggle girl, with his sadistic way of hurting them.

Her son Draco was with one of the boys from the other death eaters, probably the son of Grab or Coyle.

With the third class of whine in her hand she went to her own room. The time had come to start planning her way to help Harry but especially her little sister Bella Figg. As she sat at her desk she knew it was time to be a spy for the other side.

*#*

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up by a night bus that landed on his stomach. With a big sigh he looked up and saw two blue eyes staring at him.

"Harry wake up I want to use your wand".

Harry had to blink and look again at those blue eyes.

"Come on Harry I want to use your wand, I know it will make me happy".

Harry shook his head. "Astoria you euhh you want to use my wand".

"Yes Harry I have my exams' today but I cannot get a wand before I'm eleven, so I want to use your wand to practise a bit before we go to the ministry. So by using your wand I know it will bring me luck" Astoria said as she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Harry again shook his head and looked at the girl that was lying on top of him. "Astoria do you think I might wake up first".

"No, Harry, there is no time for that, I want to play with your wand so I can have a little more practise".

Harry handed her his wand because he knew that he wouldn't win this battle and was glad that he didn't have a dirty mind. Well he didn't have a dirty mind when it was Astoria. With Daphne and Bella he wasn't so sure, those playing with his wand was another story all together. As Astoria left his room he himself also got out of bed because he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Morning Harry" Daphne said as he walked into the kitchen. "Sorry that we came so early but Astoria kept telling me that she wanted to play with your wand". Daphne looked at Harry and raised one eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me about your wand and my little sister".

Harry became as white as a ghost when he heard her say that. "I.. I.."

Daphne started to laugh. "I.. I know H.. Harry I'm just messing with you".

"Harry gave a relived sigh and said. "Don't worry about it Daphne, I was planning on getting out of bed early because I wanted to go to Gringotts because there is a book that I need to get from in my vault".

Daphne nodded and wanted to ask him what book it was that he needed. She just like Hermione was a bookworm and wanted to read every book she saw and spend her days in the library. But on the other hand she also wanted to be by Harry so it was a lot less the Hermione.

Harry saw the battle she was having inside. So after only a minute he told her to come along so he could tell her about it.

As he took a seat in the love seat Daphne, ran over to him and planted herself next to him. "Look Daphne, my mother used a book to connect me to my grandmother with the help of our blood. The same can be said for Alice Longbottom because she has done the same thing to Neville. Now because my mother has given her life for me the spell was activated".

As Harry glanced over to Daphne he saw her nod and knew she was following him. That book was laying in my nursery but because Albus came looking every six months my mother had it send to Gringotts to our family vault. That is why I have to go to Gringotts. Now that book was called BLOOD OF THE SOUL. It's a book that is full of blood rituals and is seen as black magic. Not dark but black magic it's kind of the good side of Voodoo magic's. My mom told me that almost all the spells had to be done with Blood, but also that a large part could be seen as soul magic. How purer the soul how better the outcome.

Now because Albus came looking for that book every six months my mother made a copy of it that was full of fake spells, only I don't know what that book does".

Daphne stood from her seat and started pacing the floor. Her mother had told her that Harry had been bound to his grandmother. She had also heard how strong that spell had to be to repel the A, K curse. The other thing her mother had told her was that Lily was the smartest witch she had ever known. Hermione was almost as smart but Lily was just a little smarter because she didn't always believed the books she was reading. Something Hermione did.

As she kept on pacing the room she recalls Harry telling her that the soul had to be pure. Because the purer the soul the better the outcome. She looked over at Harry and thought that she knew no one ells that had a soul as pure as Harry. It was now that she remembered the name of the book and became a little pale by the thought of it.

"Harry why don't you go and wake up Bella, it's almost time to go and I want to ask your mother something".

Harry nodded and left the room.

Daphne looked at him as he left and quickly turned around to look at Lilly.

Lily had followed the conversation Daphne and her son had so she knew that something was wrong. "Just say it Daphne I won't bite".

Daphne was a little startled but nodded and opened her mouth. She then closed it to only open it again and to close it again. "Well that book we are going to get". Daphne sighed and looked at the ground. "Well I think Bella and I already used a spell from the copy you had made and now I'm afraid that we might have done something wrong".

Lily smiled a little and said. "Now whatever you did it can't be that bad. There were some good spells in there just to make Albus believe it was a real book, but the fake spell were more of a insult than that they were harmful, so tell me what spell you did and why".

Daphne looked at the ground again and sighed even louder. "Well we kind of tricked Harry in making a blood oath to us. I don't really remember what the spell was but it was something like.

_"With our blood we feed you our love.  
With our blood we heel you our love.  
Let us be one, in love, let us be one in blood"._

We had him do it to us and told him it was a kid's game. Now we did that the day before he was beaten up and brought to St Mungo. While he was there and Poppy was doing all she could to save him, we did the same ritual under her nose and kind of sealed the ritual".

Lily just looked on and smiled a little wider. "I knew that you two had found that book. But I was not worried I was actually looking forward to the one who would be prank without you knowing it. Now there were only four real spells in that book and the one you were talking about was one of them.

Now the beauty of that spell was that if Albus would find that book and use that spell. He would bind his life to that of Harry. That spell would prevent him from doing anything that would harm Harry. So because it was you two to do that spell for fun but also when he needed it the most, I can honestly tell you that it had been you two that saved his life that day".

Daphne sighed wit relief and was just about to say something ells when Harry came back into the room. He sat down in the love seat and patted the seat next to him.

Daphne smiled and rushed over to sit next to him.

"Bella is getting dressed so we only have to wait a couple of minutes longer. Now the reason why we have to get that book is because there is a spell in that book that might give Lady Hogwarts a real body. At lease my mother thinks that there was a spell in there that would make an entity into a solid form. She only didn't know what it was we needed for that spell or ritual. So that is why we have to get that book" Harry told Daphne.

Daphne smiled at him and asked if they could go and look at some of the shops while Astoria was doing her exams.

Harry Nodded and Daphne snuggled closer to him. "I hear my grandmother has secretly tutored her at night. I have also heard that she had been here almost every day with mom just to learn all the spells".

Daphne smiled again as she heard Harry calling her mum, mom. It gave her a warm feeling and snuggled even closer to him.

"Well Daphne do you think I can have the other side of him or are you keeping him all to yourself" sounded the voice of Bella from the doorway.

Daphne jumped from her seat and looked shyly at the floor. Bella laugh loudly and walked over to her and pushed her back down. "SIT" she said. She herself sat down on his other side and asked. "Daphne we are going to go to Gringotts do you want to come along.

Daphne Nodded. "Yes Harry, already asked me but I loved to go.

It was almost an hour later that Isabella came to get them and Minerva over to the ministry where Astoria would take her exams.

As Harry, Daphne and Bella left the ministry to go to Diagon alley Astoria went over to the front desk to see where she had to go.

Just before the left Harry bends down and looked Astoria in her eye. "Here, you can take my wand to use for your exams".

"Really" Astoria asked.

Harry Nodded. "Really, I'm not allowed to do magic out of the school and I think you can really do it if you use this one because I told it to help you".

"Now I'm sure I'm going to make it. Thank you Harry" and she hugged him very tightly.

Isabella and Minerva smiled as they saw Harry hugging Astoria back without as much as a flinch.

*#*

It was thirty minutes later that Harry was walking into Gringotts wit Daphne and Bella on his arms. With some polite words to Griphook and to the other Goblins he and the lady's were escorted to his vault.

The ride in the cart was faster than it was the first time and Bella and Harry were screaming with joy. Daphne on the other hand was not as happy as they were. She had her head buried deep into the back of Harry and was holding onto him for dear life. Now if she would only be a little more reckless as Harry and Bella she would have enjoyed it and she would realised just how close she really was to Harry or where her hands were holding him.

The search for the book didn't take long. It was because Harry had asked Snot to bring the little frame so his mother could point them into the right direction. No the weird thing started when Harry and Bella stepped out of the vault.

"Harry, I don't feel so good. It's just like something is pulling at my arm and wants me to go that way" and Bella pointed to a side tunnel at the end of the tunnel.

Harry swallowed hard and couldn't say anything he just nodded and pointed at himself like he was having a lump in his throat. After a couple of seconds he said "Me too, Me too".

Both turned around and looked at Daphne. She just shrugged and said. "Don't look at me I feel fine you were the ones who wanted that kart to go faster and faster".

Bella just shook her head and started to walk down the tunnel. And into the side tunnel she went to the left and wanted to touch the door to the vault that was in that side tunnel.

Griphook was just on time to grab her hand. "I'm sorry miss but you can't do that. If you would have touched that door you would have been sucked in, it would then be three weeks before we could have opened that vault".

Harry didn't understand it at all. "What is the problem Griphook? What could happen if she touched that vault door".

"Well My Lord, If you touch a vault in Gringotts that is not yours you would be sucked in. If that would happen then it would activate a ward that would keep everyone out side of that vault for three weeks".

Harry Nodded. "Okay I understand that but I know that something inside that vault is pulling me and Bella to come inside. I do not know what it is but I would like to know whose Vault that is".

Griphook looked at the ground. As an employ at Gringotts he was not allowed to share that information. But the question came from the Lord of the family.

Daphne saw the struggle that the little Goblin was in and asked. "Griphook, I can see that you want to tell us but that something is keeping you back. What is it that you would normally do if someone asked you such a question".

Griphook smiled a little. "Normally I would go and get the account manager of the vault. But now that it is my head of house who is asking the question I think it would be better for me to get my father" and as fast as his little legs could carry him he took off.

Daphne sat down with her back against the wall and started to wait. Harry and Bella just looked at her strangely. "What. I don't know how long it will take for Griphook to get Bogrod here. So I don't know about you but I'm not going to stand around and do nothing. After those words she took a small book out of her handbag and started to read.

It was fifteen minutes later that Bogrod came around the corner and saw Harry and Bella standing around. They were clearly bored to death and Daphne was the only one who came prepared. "Ah a thru bookworm I see" Bogrod said with a smile.

Daphne didn't take any offense and smiled at him. "Yes, and I know how long it could take if you had to wait so I will always come prepared".

Bogrod smiled back and looked over at Harry, and then he looked at Bella. Then he took a long look at the vault door as if he was expecting something strange to happen. "Bella" he said.

The kids were all looking at the vault and almost jumped a foot in the air when he said Bella.

"Bogrod laughed loudly for a solid minute and again said "Bella, this vault is the vaults from your other half that is in Azkaban. She and only she can open it. Now I know that she is you and you are her, so I think you can open it. The question is however, why is it you want to open this vault".

Bella looked at the vault with a little hesitation. She knew that Bogrod knew that she was Bellatrix Black. She also knew that she could trust him. But Griphook didn't know and it was something that you could see clearly in the eyes that were as big as Kristal balls. The look Bogrod gave him told her it would be okay.

Now the question why she wanted to open the vault was one she could not answer, only that there was something inside the vault that was pulling her and Harry closer. "I can't tell you that Bogrod because I don't know. The only thing I know is that something inside this vault is calling to Harry and me, a little more to me than harry but still". Again she looked at the vault. "I do know that the feeling I have about it is fear and from the looks of it, it effect's Harry more".

Bogrod didn't look up or down at her he just kept his eyes on the door as if he was trying to look inside the vault.

"Bogrod, what is it you are thinking of now" Asked Lily from her little frame.

"Ah Lady Potter, It's good to see you again" Bogrod said as he watch the frame. "It has been so long ago and it's good to see that you are finally reconnected with your son".

Lily smiled back at him and at Harry.

Bogrod turned his attention back to the door. "I be honest with you Lily. I have only ones heard of something calling to someone that wasn't human or animal and if it is what I think it is than we do have a Very big Problem on our hands". "Bella could you open that door for me please".

Bella's eyes became very big. "No way am I going to open that door. If I can't I will be sucked in and you can't get me out".

"That is not completely true. Yes if this is not your vault then you would be sucked in. However I, and only I, can open every vault that there is in this bank, so if you were to be sucked in, then I'm able to get you out. Now the reason why I ask you to do it is that if I would do it there would automatically be a message sent to Bellatrix Black that her vault has been opened".

A somewhat relived Bella walk to the door and laid her hand on the spot that Griphook told her. What followed was a lot of creaking and squeaking before the door opened. Inside the vault there were some stacks of gold, galleons, sickles and a lot of nick necks. To the left there were some old family photo albums.

Harry could not help himself and flipped through some of the albums. Everything was in the albums till the time that she was placed into the marriage contract with Lestrange. From that time on there were no more photos.

Bella walked around the vault and was looking at the stuff that was lying on the shelves on the wall. In the back of the vault and on the top shelve she saw it. Right there in the middle of that shelve stood a cup, it was that cup that was calling to her. With a shaky voice she called the others and with a trembling finger she pointed to the cup.

Griphook looked up just like all the others did only he saw something the others didn't. "That's the cup we Goblins made for Helga Hufflepuff. It's the healing cup of Hogwarts. It is said that the drinker of this cup would stay alive even if he was knocking on deaths door. It would keep him or her alive so he could be healed".

Bella wanted to reach out to grab the cup but when one of her fingers touched it she pulled her hand back as if she was burned.

Harry saw her reaction and immediately rushed to her side. Now it was Harry who wanted to grab it but he also pulled his hand back.

Bogrod was the only one who could pick it up from the shelve, but it was only a couple of seconds later when he dropped it again. So he took a long plier and grabbed it from the floor. With the cup in front of him he brought it to a chess that was standing in the tunnel and then he brought it back to his office.

Back in the office they were all sitting around the cup that had been taken out of the chest and was now standing on Bogrod's desk. Nobody said a word and were only looking at the cup with uncertainty and a little fear.

Something had been done to the cup and no one knew what. Even Lily didn't have an answer. "Bella what did it feel like when you touched it".

Bella kept her eyes on the cup and didn't dare to look somewhere else as she heard Lilly asked her about her feelings. "I.. Don't.. Really.. know." She started. "It's a feeling I know, it's a feeling I can trust. But it's also a feeling I do not want to feel, like it's going to hurt me. It's hot and also very cold".

She became quiet and closed her eyes. "It is like I can hear it calling my soul. Everything in my body wants to listen and do what it is telling it".

As she was talking, Harry slipped his hand into hers. In her other hand she could feel the hand from Daphne doing the same. They gave her support and strength to tell her feelings. It was this feeling that really told her what the cup was telling her. She closed her eyes again and slumped to the ground.

What happened was a mystery to all of them sure she fainted but why. After awhile Bella came around and looked around her to see where she was. "I.. I had a dream or something like that. It was about the cup" it all sounded even strange to herself because she had never seen that cup before. But it was also like it was a memory like she was there.

"Bella take a seat en tell us what you have seen in the dream, I think I know what it was but I have to know it first" Lily said from her frame.

Bella gave a sharp nod and slumped down on a chair. "I do not know if it was the past, the future or just a dream but I was standing in front of that vault, behind me stood Voldemort whit that cup in his hand. He told me he wanted to do something and had me place a Goblin under the Imperius curse. It was because of the Imperius curse we were able to place the cup in my vault.

As I placed the cup in the back he told me I could not tell anyone about that cup. Not even my husband at the time. I was also not allowed to ever touch that cup, when I asked him why he told me".

_"Bellatrix my most faithful death eater, this is the cup from Helga Hufflepuff. I have stolen this cup when I was in my first year at Hogwarts. I have placed many curses on this cup just to make sure the right person can touch it. I have done this because this cup is very special to me; let's just say I have put my hard and soul into this cup. Now you my servant has to keep it save. If the time comes and I'm death or murdered than you must do the following. You must take the cup and give it to a boy of twenty years old. When you did that the cup will do the rest, Is that understood"._

"What he meant by those words I don't know. I only know that he was treating the cup like it was his most precious possession. He did tell me that this had been number four and that number five was just as presses to him. The only thing left to do was to make number six. I did however see him petting his pet snake in the most disturbing way".

Nobody could make heads or tale from the dream or vision Bella had. Only Lily was walking in and out of her frame.

Harry saw how she was acting and wondered what his mother was thinking. "Mum what".

"Not now Harry, I'm thinking".

Harry was startled and closed his mouth with a snap. He then shook his head and listen closely to what his mother was mumbling.

"Harry, what was the feeling you felt when you took hold of that cup" Lily asked him as she walked back into her little frame.

"I don't know mom. First it was like it was calling to me to come and take it. As I came closer the feeling changed. It was like something dark, a feeling I always felt in my scar, but also when I held that diary".

Again Lily started to walk in and out of her frame. She mumbled on and off but didn't look into the office. She started to mumble again and kept on walking. Suddenly she turned in her frame. "Wait get the book and look at the word Horcrux".

"No Lily, you can't be serious" Bogrod almost shouted.

"I'm not sure Bogrod but everything I hear is pointing into that direction" she said.

"I got it" Bella shouted. "Well there is not much about it in the book but it says here that it is the most evil form on soul magic. It's splitting your soul in to two pieces and placing one piece of it into a container".

Daphne was hanging over her shoulder and Harry was listening intently to every word Bella was saying.

By splitting the soul you can stay alive even if your body is not. Now in order to split your soul you have to kill someone in cold blood. When the soul is split you can place it in an object which will send out a pulse to get someone to take it so it can take over another soul.

As Bella was closing the book she looked over at Harry, as her eyes met Harry's she started to sob.

Lily came closer to the frame and locked her eyes with Harry. Only she couldn't really see because her eyes were filled with painted tears.

Bella just looked at Harry and between her sobs she said. "Harry everything is telling us that you were a Horcrux. You could have been possessed on every second of the day. I do not know how you kept him away but you did. But I also do not know how you were able to get rid of it".

Harry just had his eyes on the ground. He didn't know what to say or what he had to do. He just could not believe that he is, was, or had been a Horcrux and if he was, he could not remember how he got rid of it.

Daphne on the other hand did have an idea when she heard Bella ask the thing about the Horcrux. Daphne had sat down on a chair and had her hands folded on her lap. "I think I know how" was her whisper.

Everyone snapped their heads to Daphne and she gulped. "Well as Bella just read aloud was that a Horcrux was a very dark form of magic. Something that is not told in this book, the text however let you know that there is also another side to the magic" and Daphne took the book from Bella and placed it open on her lap. "Now this book is focusing on the pure side of the blood and soul magic. It is this magic and the soul of Harry that saved him".

Again everyone just watch Daphne.

"I do not know what spell you used misses Potter, but it did not only destroy Voldemort, it gave Harry more power than you think. Well that day Voldermort lost his body and split his soul. Now I do not know what happened that day none of us do but it all came down to that one day in the Infirmary. Bella was stuck in one of her dreams. Harry was lying on the other bed and could not help her. We had just found out that Harry's magic was still bound. Well Bella started to scream and Harry broke through his bindings. It was the first time Harry told Bella that he loved her. That's when it happened Harry's soul was purer then it has ever been. I don't think that the peace of Voldermort could withstand the pureness of his soul and vacated the scar of Harry. I for one know that there is no soul more pure than that of Harry. With everything he has been true he still is this loving person. That could only come from the pureness of his soul; any other would be corrupted and failed".

Everyone nodded and turned their eyes to Harry.

Something that made Harry extremely uneasy.

Daphne laughed a little and went on. "The soul of Voldermort is very dark and rotten to its core. So his Horcruxes are just as dark and rotten. No for a Horcrux to take over another soul, that soul has to be corrupted. It does not have to be a lot just a little bit will do. A soul that is greedy or easy to manipulate, is already enough to be taken over by a Horcrux.

Now an object can only function as a container for the Horcrux. As we have seen with the diary and the cup. Now that Harry could expel the horcrux is all thanks to Bella. It has been the love for her that saved him from the horcrux.

It was that love that Voldemort could not handle. It was a feeling that he does not know or could handle, so it drove him from his body.

Both Lily and Bella looked a little unbelievingly at Daphne. They both knew that Harry felt a great deal for Bella, but could it really be that simple. Was the cure nothing more than the feeling of love, both knew that they could twist it any way they wanted it but it would always come back to the love from Harry.

"But what did take care of the Horcrux in the diary" Bogrod asked.

"That is simple. Harry killed a Basilisk and stabbed the diary with the fang. There is only one thing stronger than the basilisk venom and that is Phoenix tears. That is also how Harry survived the Basilisk bite".

"You were bitten by a Basilisk" Bogrod shouted from his chair.

Daphne nodded and just like the others looked at the cup that was on the desk.

Bogrod told them that he didn't have any Basilisk venom lying around. He did however have some of the best curse breakers who he could have a go at it. It would even be free without any payment.

Harry told him that he could get some more venom when he got back to Hogwarts. But he first had to get permission from Bellatrix to go into her vault and somehow he didn't think that would be a real problem. The meeting in the office only lasted another hour before it was time to go.

The first thing they now had to do was to get their books from Flourish and Blotts for the next year. After that the things they knew they needed like quills and ink. Then they had to go back to the Leakey caldron to meet the others because tonight they were going to get that dinner that David still had to pay for.

A/N: This was it again for this week. See you all in two weeks. Next week we will see Narcissa and Lucius again.

Gr Winmau


	63. (BSC 3 C5) C63 Having a nice dinner

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Like always they are helping me a lot and I appreciate them dearly.  
A/N: harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C5) C63 Having a nice dinner.

* * *

After Harry, Bella and Daphne got their books and some other things they went over to the Leakey caldron to meet up with the others. It was there that they would see Minerva and the others. To their surprise however there were no others. Only David was there to greet them.

Daphne, with a little fear in her heart, walked over to David. You could never know what happened and the fear she had now was that her little sister had failed her exams.

David who saw her face smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Daphne. Astoria did fine she was almost the best they had ever seen. Only Lily and Hermione were better than her. Because of that it will take a little longer then we planned. So to not keep you all waiting too long we want you to go over to the restaurant and just wait over there for us. Order yourselves a drink and we will be there as soon as possible okay" David said as he patted her shoulder and smiled at Bella and Harry.

The three friends looked at each other and nodded. As David walked away Harry asked if they wanted to get an ice-cream first before they walk over to the restaurant. Which both girls answered with a nod.

As they all got an ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. They made their way over to end of Diagon alley because that was where the restaurant was.

For Bella and Harry it was something new. It was not every day they had to go somewhere on their own. For Daphne it was not. No she often had to go to a restaurant alone with her little sister. Most of the time, it was because her father and mother had some unfinished business in Diagon alley so they had to wait for a bit.

The restaurant that David had picked out was not big but very cosy; it had a homey feeling to it, which instantly made you feel at ease. As they walked further into the restaurant they could see that there were almost no customers. There was only one family and they were sitting in a booth, just behind a wooden screen that was standing between the booths.

Just as they entered a waitress came to them and guided them to the back of the restaurant to a table that David Greengrass had reserved for them all.

Bella and Daphne sat down and just looked around. Harry on the other hand didn't know where he had to look because this was his first time ever that he would be eating in a restaurant.

Something that wasn't the first time but well something that was extremely annoying was the fact that everyone in the magical world knew who he was. "Is it really you, yes it is you, you are Harry Potter". One of the waitresses called out as she looked at Harry with big eyes.

Harry let his head hang down and looked at the ground. This was one of those things he didn't like. Throughout the magical community in England he was known for something he could not remember because he was just a baby. Yes they all knew he had defeated Voldemort, but no one knew how it was for him. Well that wasn't really true, Bella and Daphne knew. Every time when someone asked how the great Harry potter was doing, he felt a stab of pain that went through his heart. It was always a reminder of the night when everything had changed for him. That had been the night he lost his parents and was condemned to the place he now called hell on earth. But then again, besides of his family there was no one who knew about that so he just nodded and smiled.

The waitress didn't wait for an answer and called out loudly to her boss. "Hee Antony, come over here and look who it is, that came to dine in our little restaurant tonight".

She not even spoken the words or there was a big snort of loathing coming from the corner from the only other family in the restaurant.

As one they all looked at the family that was sitting in the corner. The man of the family stood up and it was now that the recognised him. It had been none other than the Malfoy family that was dining there this evening.

Lucius stood and started to clap. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Harry Potter" the loathing and sarcasm were dripping from the tone of his voice. Draco who had been sitting next to his father was now laughing hysterically at what his father was doing. "Yes D, dad you T, tell him" he said as he struggled to get a breath.

Narcissa looked over to her son and gave him a dirty look. It was a look that went unseen by Lucius and Draco. It was now that she turned her eyes back to the friends and saw Bella sitting there. Her eyes wend big as she realised that she was looking at her little sister in a smaller form. It had only been a couple of days when she heard that Bella was Bellatrix but still it gave her a shock when she saw her".

As Narcissa heard the words her husband was using she could not help it but looked over at Harry with worry in her eyes. She had promised to do whatever she could to help him but at this point she couldn't do anything else then watch. Her Husband Lucius hated Harry with every fiber in his body, so whatever it was he was planning, you could be sure of it that it was nothing good.

Harry had seen her look and gave Narcissa the tiniest of nods just to let her know he knew.

Narcissa saw it, kept her lips in a thin line and nodded back with the smallest nod she could master.

"What are three kids doing all alone at a restaurant when they are not allowed to use any magic outside of school?" was the sneered question Lucius asked them.

Harry looked calculated at him and wanted to say something. The anger he felt towards Lucius was slowly going towards his boiling point.

Daphne grabbed the hand from Harry next to her as she felt his magic increasing. She knew she had to do something so she gave the answer for him. "Mr. Malfoy, as much as we Love to talk to you, we are not here for your entertainment. So with that being said, would you mind going back to your table and leave us alone".

Lucius looked ready to murder somebody as he looked at Daphne.

"Maybe we could better sit down Lucius" Narcissa tried.

Lucius just kept looking at Daphne and didn't say a word. He was in a battle with himself for what he could do. Daphne was the daughter of one of the most upstanding figures of the Wizengamot. And David could be a well respected and wealthy comrade. Sure in the public eye he had connected his house to that of Potter. But those connections were never written down in blood like he would do.

Now he glanced over to Draco. "Draco, Is this the young Lady, you want to have a marriage contract with" Lucius asked as he kept an eye on Daphne.

Draco was nodding so fast that Narcissa was afraid his head would fall off any moment.

Daphne grabbed the hand of Bella and squeezed it a little. She had already told them ones, that Draco Malfoy wanted her, for himself. Now here in the magical world it would only take the signature from her father or the head of her house to arrange that. Both understood immediately because they only had to look at the way Bella and Harry were brought together. That was only an example for something good. But it could also be the other way around and for her it would mean something bad, really bad. No she wanted to belong to Harry, and not to Draco no matter the progress her father would make. Sure she knew that her father would never do a thing like that. He hated those contracts, just like her mother did. But then again you would never know what Lucius would do if it came to that point.

"Daphne will never be yours Draco. She is belongs to Bella and me" Harry shouted at them.

Lucius looked at Bella and pointed a finger at her. "Draco is that the Mudblood you were talking about, the one who is always hanging around Potter".

"Don't call me a Mudblood you disgusting Death eater" Bella shouted back.

Lucius got a predatory sneer on his face and started to twist his walking cane. As he slowly twist his handle a little more he pulled his wand from the cane.

Bella and Daphne immediately pulled their wand from the pocket and were ready to defend themselves. "Harry get your wand we need you" Daphne hissed into his ear.

"I can't, Astoria has my wand. But you two have to put yours away to" he hissed back.

Bella and Daphne both looked at Harry as if he lost his head. Then they looked at each other with the same question in their mind. [Is he really telling us to put our wands away, he can't be serious, can he]. But they knew that he was serious when he pushed their arms down.

As he kept his eyes on Lucius he whispered in a hush but sharp tone. "We are not allowed to use magic outside of the school, sure I'm a lord but my grandmother is still my guardian. But Lucius is also the best friend of one Cornelius Fudge".

Harry didn't have to say anything ells. Both of the girls knew exactly what he meant. Whatever they would do they would always get the short end of the stick.

*#*

Astoria had just finished the last of her practical exams and was now waiting for the moment she could go to Harry. The wand that she had borrowed had done better then she could have ever hoped it would. Now that was the one thing she really wanted to tell him immediately.

It was then that David came walking through the door. "Daphne has already gone ahead to the restaurant; it is there that they will wait for us. I did already tell them to go ahead and order themselves some drinks". David turned to Astoria and asked. "And how did it go with you this time sweetheart".

Astoria looked at her father and smiled a dazzling smile. "If my grades are as good as I hope then I will start in my second year at Hogwarts. Really dad the wand from Harry was better than the others I use to practise with. When do I get my own one, I want one just like that of Harry's".

David laughs loudly and took her by the hand as he made his way back to Minerva and Isabella who had already walked on with the results in their hands. It was something his wife wanted to tell Astoria when everyone was there. Just as they were all about to leave the ministry, Minerva stopped and grabbed her shoulder with a face of intense pain.

"What is it Minerva" Isabella screamed.

Minerva stopped rubbed a little bit more and then smiled at Isabella. "I think it's nothing important but I guess that Harry bumped his shoulder". But it was only a second after that that she grabbed her leg and screamed again in pain. "We have to go to the restaurant there is something wrong with Harry and the others I think".

Isabella saw Minerva grabbing her leg and how her face went from joy to intense pain. As she heard the words Minerva said she did what she had to do. "David GO, you go to them now and go see what is happening".

David nodded and started to go. With big strides he starts walking to the floo network to go over to the Leaky Caldron. From there he almost started to run over to the restaurant but it was made very difficult because it was one of the busiest days of the year.

Astoria who David hadn't seen fallowing behind him, saw a way to sneak after her father and was now also on her way to the restaurant.

Finally after almost an hour he was at the front door and came to the conclusion that the restaurant was locked. And that all the windows were closed up with curtains that were drawn shut. Just as he was about to go away he heard a shout of pain coming from the inside. So now it became all or nothing. With his wand in his hand he went to the front door and tried to get inside.

*#*

_Just a little over an hour earlier._

The owner of the restaurant saw how it would all come down from the point Lucius had drawn his wand. With a bravery he didn't know he had he went over and stood between Harry and Lucius.

Lucius just smiled as he saw the owner step between him and Harry. With a flick of his wand he threw a silent spell that sent the owner flying to the wall on the other side. Before the owner could get up the two waitresses that were also in the restaurant came crashing down on him as Lucius send them after the owner.

Daphne took a deep breath and shuffled a little closer and behind to Harry.

Harry didn't flitch or nothing he kept his eyes on Lucius waiting for what he would do next.

"Well, Well. Look at how the two little whores hide themselves behind the O So great Harry Potter" Lucius sneered.

It was not what Lucius said but more the way he said it that gave Daphne and Bella the shivers.

"Just sad if you ask me, for them I mean, because if it is up to me, you won't be here much longer". The hateful gaze Lucius gave Harry was all the warning he gave them. With another flick of his wand he sent Bella and Daphne to the wall where they were stuck a meter from the floor.

Even though Lucius didn't say a word; Harry knew he had stuck Bella and Daphne to the wall with an overpowered sticking charm.

Both girls felt the charm hitting them and did everything they could to get off of the wall, but the only thing they could move was their fingers. So a meter above the ground they looked at Harry and Lucius with a lot of fear in their eyes. The tears were slowly forming and the hope they had was slowly ebbing away.

Harry was still standing in front of Lucius in the middle of the restaurant. He wished he still had his wand so he could do something to protect Bella and Daphne. But because he didn't he had to do everything to stall. Just so the others could get there and help them.

Harry planted his feet into a defences stand and held up his fists to protect himself, just like Tonks had learned them all. Without his wand he knew he had to do something to make it an even playing field for as much he could make it even. With bald fists he looked at Draco as if daring him to come over for a fight. There was one thing that he learned at school and that was that Draco was as stupid as they could get.

Lucius and Draco saw him standing up and bolding his fists. "Look Draco just like a filthy Muggle, always wanting to fight like a Muggle".

Draco sneered and bolted his own fists.

Harry gave another glance into the direction of Draco and knew he would take the bait.

Draco lifted his fists and stepped over to Harry, he as a pureblood was superior then a half-blood so he would win and conquer him easily. He lifted his right and hand swung it at Harry.

Harry smiled as Draco stepped up and struck with his right hand. Always keep you faith in Draco for doing the right thing at the wrong time. Harry pulled his head back and saw the fist of Draco going passed his face. He ducked struck with his own right into the stomach of Draco and followed up with a left to the jaw, just like Tonks had said.

Draco went down like a falling brick and held himself as he howled in pain. Harry thanked Tonks for the lessons as he saw Draco lying in front of him and knew that he would not get up for another ten minutes or so.

Narcissa was standing behind her husband and son. It did take a lot of willpower from her not to laugh. Her husband and son were being played by a boy of twelve years old. At the moment that Harry lifted his fists she knew that Draco would go for it. With all the wisdom her husband had thought him he would surly think that he was better than Harry, Just and only because he was a pureblood.

Just as predicted Draco went for it and went down not a second later. For her it was obvious how arrogant her son really was. The little feeling she had inside of her to save him went down with everything he did. Lucius had raised him like a Death eater and she was sure that it would be his downfall if he would keep it up, but like every mother she still had hope his eyes would be opened and he would start to learn.

Just as Draco went down, Lucius fired off another sticking charm and sent Harry to the wall just between the two girls.

Harry twisted and turned but there was no movement in any part of his body, he was stuck and knew that he could not break free. Only his head and fingers were able to do something but not much. As he looked to his right he could just see Daphne hanging there and the same was when he turned to the left only there he saw Bella. Both of the girls were looking at him with fear written all over their eyes.

Narcissa who looked as her son went down was startled when her husband threw another curse at Harry. Inwardly she cursed as she saw Harry stuck to the wall. As her eyes went to Bella she was thinking about what she could do to help them. She had sworn to her sister that she would protect Harry and Bella and help them where she could. "Lucius I think that it's enough now, you have made your point let them down and lets go away. We will just say that it was all in self-defence because Harry struck Draco down with no reason what so ever". As she said the words she almost knew that Lucius would not listen to a words she was saying, but it was the only thing she could think of to do.

After a moment Lucius Nodded and pointed at the wall with the three hanging children. "If you think so, but you get them down I don't want any part of it".

Narcissa gave Lucius a distrustful look and made her way over to Harry. If she had to free one person it had to be Harry because of what her sister had told her. Slowly she took out her wand and looked over her shoulder at Lucius. He gave her a nod and she turned back.

"BOMBARDA MAXIMUM".

Narcissa was blasted to the corner on the far side of the restaurant, her right side slamming into the sidewall and her head on the far wall. The sound of cracking ribs and other bones were heard by the three kids hanging on the wall. As she tried to look up she saw the concern in the eyes of Harry and had to close her eyes again from the pain she felt.

"YOU BASTARD" shouted Harry. "That is no way to treat your wife. You have to respect her and care for her".

Lucius just sniffed in disgust at the words Harry shouted. He let his eyes go to Narcissa and smiled a sadistic smile. "You boy, have a lot to learn about the wife of a pureblood. That there is only my wife on paper, the only thing she had to do is give me a son. For the rest of the part she is only good at playing the perfect wife and keeping me happy. She has to be the perfect play thing for me and some of my friends. Someone I can get my use or hit, just so I can get rid of my frustration. For the rest of the part she has no worth at all".

The words from Lucius were kill and insensible. It was clear that he had no feelings at all for his wife.

Harry heard those words and looked over to Narcissa. He could see small tears starting to develop into her eyes and how they started to roll over and down her cheeks. Even thou her eyes were closed he knew she had heard every word and knew that it would be extremely hard for her to learned that her husband had no feeling at all for her.

For Narcissa it was only a confirmation of what she already knew. Lucius had never loved her and he would never do. For him to telling that to the kids was just another stab of the so many stabs she had before. However him telling them what she had to do for his friends was something she didn't like. No his words only made her more determent to help her little sister in any way she could. Just that alone made her smile a little bit more. If only she didn't hurt so much she could be a little bit more help then she was now. That was also the reason for her tears not the words but the pain.

Lucius stepped a little bit closer to Harry as he looked around the restaurant. Every other person was knocked out and only he, Draco and the kids were awake. It was now that he was standing nose to nose with Harry. "Well let's have a look at this, the great Harry Potter hanging on the wall like a dead fly. Just like a little present for me to do whatever it is what I like to do".

"My O my, what ever will I do first" He said in mock surprise.

Lucius turned around and closed off the restaurant. He was shutting the curtains together and made sure that no one could look inside. The sign with closed on it was turned around so everyone would think the restaurant was just that, closed. He again walked back over to Harry and pulled a chair whit him. He sat down a meter or three away from Harry and pointed his wand at Harry. With a fast flick he let his wand go from left to right.

Harry shouted out in pain.

Bella turned her head and could just see a cut over his left shoulder. She could see that it wasn't deep but deep enough to draw blood.

The laugh Lucius let escape his throat was harsh and full of malicious pleasure. It was also now that the laugh of Draco sounded through the restaurant. The pain he felt had gone away and he was looking at what his father was doing with the boy who lived. Draco laughed harder because he could see how his father was the boss of Harry, he was his better and he was the pureblood like it was suppose to be.

With another flick of his wand he made another cut on the leg of Harry. Daphne saw it happening and looked on as blood started to drip from his leg. "Stop it. Stop it" she shouted.

Lucius smiled a little wider and gave his wand another flick. "I'm so sorry Miss Greengrass but I was not planning on stopping this for a long time. You see that piece of hippogriff dung has ruined everything for me and my friends and now it's my turn to pay him back for all the misery he cost me".

Daphne looked at Lucius with big eyes. "Whatever did Harry do to you, that you not started yourself you hypocritical son of a bitch".

"Be quiet you slut. Harry has done everything to me. He" and he pointed his finger at Harry. "From the day he became the Boy who lived he ruined my world". Lucius sighed and looked over at Daphne. "I know a Slut like you".

"Don't call her that" Bella shouted.

Lucius just sneered as he kept looking at Daphne. "Let me tell you Greengrass what exactly it was that that boy has done, before I kill him". And again Lucius flicked his wand and made another cut on both of his legs.

With a joyful look on his face Lucius, watched the face of Harry, as he was fighting against the pain. Again he flicked his wand and made a cut on his chest. "Well you can handle your pain; I have to give you that" Lucius said as he flicked his wand again. "It was almost eleven long years ago that he the boy who lived killed my master the lord of darkness, Lord Voldermort".

Another cut appeared on the arm of Harry, he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming out loud. Slowly his lower lip started to bleed from the force he used to keep the pain inside.

"If that wasn't bad enough he" and again Lucius pointed his finger at Harry. "He in his first year made it so that my Draco wasn't put into Slytherin. It had cost me a thousand Galleons to get him there with Christmas".

Harry looked at him with half a smile. He knew that it had been the sorting hat that had put Draco into Slytherin. But he would never tell that to Lucius. "That son of yours deserved to be kicked out of the school. But even the most, foulest creatures do have a little luck some time; to bad his luck is always bought. So in the end you had your wish, Little Draco was put into Slytherin. Tell me Lucius did it only cost you a thousand galleons or did you have to beg and suck up to an old piece of".

Harry was cut of his rant when he was again struck by another cutting curse.

*#*

Narcissa had crawled a little higher against the wall and bit back her pain as she stifled a small laugh when she heard Harry say some thinks to Lucius. She knew that Lucius would get angrier and angrier as he was brought to the boiling point. She also knew that it was then that he would make his mistakes, he was however a Malfoy and not a Black so she expected nothing less of him.

Again Lucius flicked his wand from left to right.

The scream of pain, came this time from Daphne and not from Harry.

The scream that Daphne gave went straight to the soul of Harry.

Lucius had flicked his wand to the left and didn't know what he was pointing to. It was then that in a moment of not being aware he cut Daphne on the arm.

"Lucius, I'm telling you this one time and one time only. Whatever it is you want to do, you do it to me. But if you hit one of them one more time, I will kill you" Harry shouted with more than just hate in his voice.

Narcissa, who hat sat up a little straighter, looked at the eyes of Harry, when he said it. If it really was what she was seeing she would not know. But at the moment that Harry talked to Lucius she believed his eyes were glowing a bit. As she thought back she knew that that would only happen in really strong wizards and witches.

Lucius didn't see anything and wasn't aware of the mistakes he was making, or the things Harry had said to him. He just couldn't believe a boy of only twelve could be any threat to him, so he just went on with his story. "He" and again Lucius pointed his wand at Harry. "He went on that first year and killed my master when he was within professor Quirrell. Yes I know all of that, because Draco told me at the end of the year. Well last year that little shit even survived that little beating we gave him with Christmas". Again Lucius waived his wand.

"YOU DID THAT TO A CHILD LIKE HARRY, YOU BEAT UP A KID LIKE IT WAS A WALK IN THE PARK" Narcissa screamed from her spot on the floor.

Lucius was startled when Narcissa screamed and didn't look at his wand.

Bella screamed out in pain.

Harry turned his head to Bella and got even angrier than he had ever been.

"You have beaten up Harry at Christmas. So that's where you had been that day". Narcissa said again.

Lucius focused his eyes on Narcissa and didn't look at the spot where he was waiving his wand.

Harry felt the pain from the cutting curses go over his whole body. But he also heard how Bella and Daphne were screaming for every time they were hit with one of the curses.

Maybe it was mean from Narcissa to do this and say this, but she also had a reason for doing it. She herself could do nothing else because the impact she had against the wall had broken more bones then she could count. So the only thing she could think of was to get Harry angrier then he had ever been.

She also knew that he would do everything he could to help and save Bella. So by taking the focus away from the kids she knew he would be hitting Bella and that would only fuel the anger of Harry more and more. The thing her sister Andy had told her she had taking too hard.

As each of the girls screamed Harry, looked from one to the other.

As Harry turned his head from one side to the other the girls could see his eyes becoming brighter and brighter. Slowly the magic within Harry started to flow around his body. His movement became more and more jerky. From out of nowhere Harry broke through the curse and dropped to the floor. Without looking up he waved his hands upwards and both Bella and Daphne also dropped to the floor. All three of them were covered in blood and hurting. But Harry didn't feel a thing he was mad and was out for blood.

Slowly he helped Bella and Daphne back to their feet and onto a chair and turned back to Lucius. Lucius who was still looking at Narcissa was only waiving his wand around into a pattern where the kids were hanging, never noticing that he was now cutting pieces out of the wall.

Narcissa who had seen them fall did a little bit more. She kept on talking to Lucius to keep his focus on her. In the corner of her eye she could see Harry Helping Bella and Daphne to a chair. As she saw him getting back to his feet and turning to Lucius she looked him in the eye. The next thing she did was to shut her mouth wit a audible snap and crawl into a ball from fear. Inwardly she knew that her little sister Bella would always go for the most powerful wizard, but with Harry she would have the Grand Prize of them all, even Dumbledore was nothing compared with harry. Only too bad that he was only so powerful when he was mad. And she knew Harry was beyond mad and he was showing it by the magic that was radiating from his eyes and body.

The sudden silent and the look of intense fear on the face of Narcissa made Lucius stop with what he was doing. Slowly he turned his face around to Draco and could see that his son was almost at the point of crying out in terror. A little shiver went down his spine as he felt his body being engulf in a lot of raw magic. The last time he had felt power that was this intense was when his master was still around. His master was still stronger he knew but he himself was nothing with this new power behind him. With more fear than he had ever felt before he turned around. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat when he looked directly into the eyes of Harry.

"YOU, you dear to ATTACK Daphne and Bella AND hurt THEM" Harry could not help himself to keep his tone level, he was just so mad at Lucius that he didn't care anymore. With little steps of only two or three inches he walked closer to Lucius and narrowed his gaze more every step he took.

Lucius who was already scared threw curs after curse at Harry. "Bombarde, Stupefy, Imperius, Crucio".

Narcissa who had lifted her head again watched with open mouth as Harry flicked curse after curse away as if they were cotton balls that were thrown at him. Suddenly her eyes became even bigger than they ever were. Harry wasn't only throwing the curses away from himself as if they were just tickle jinxes; He was doing it wandlessly to.

Lucius in his final desperation lifted his wand again and shouted "AVADA".

"Bombarde" Shouted Harry and Lucius was thrown to the front door making the windows rattle. Lucius smashed into some tables that broke under his weight and landed next to Draco.

Harry looked over at Daphne and Bella and saw that both girls had huddled together looking for support. Both of them had blood dripping from their arms and legs. That look alone made Harry's blood boil even more than it already did. Again he turned around to Lucius. Where Harry was getting all the magical power from he would not know but Lucius and Draco started to float up into the air.

Lucius looked over at Draco and grabbed his hand.

Before Harry could do another thing, Lucius and Draco disappeared into nothingness. His eyes closed and he slumped down to the ground.

Narcissa saw her husband and son disappear and it didn't surprise her at all, it was not the first time he left her behind wounded and alone. What did surprise her was that it sounded like Harry was crying. She herself started to crawl over to him but saw that Daphne and Bella were already there. "Are you okay Bella" Narcissa asked as she got closer to the three of them.

Bella nodded and looked into the eyes of her sister.

"Daphne are you okay" Narcissa asked again.

Daphne also nodded but didn't remove her eyes or arms from Harry.

"Harry are you okay" Narcissa asked and waited for an answer as she looked at his trembling form of Harry Potter in the arms of the two girls. It became obvious to her that his body was releasing all of the tension it had built up for the fight with her husband. She also thought that that was the reason he was crying.

Harry slowly lifted his head and looked into the eyes of Bella, Daphne and let his head slump down again. "I'm Sorry" he mumbled.

"What Harry" Daphne asked as Bella pulled him closer.

"I'm Sorry that I wasn't fast enough to protect you two and I'm sorry that I could not protect you from that Bombarde Lucius had thrown at you Narcissa". Harry sniffed again and a couple of tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough. I know I'm not a good friend and it's okay if you would leave me now, I.. I unders... I understand" And harry broke down in tears again.

Narcissa was looking at Harry with disbelieve written all over her face. This boy, NO, this young man had just done wandless magic, a form of magic that only the most powerful could ever hope to master completely and he already had. And still this boy thought that he wasn't could enough, he still thought he didn't deserve them. She could not help herself but huffed loudly in disgust.

Harry looked up saw the face of Narcissa and knew he was right. With some pushing of his hands he tried to get away from the girls. "I know I don't deserve this support I will go now" he said as his eyes were looking down in guilt.

Why he felt that way was something Narcissa didn't understand. But that he was feeling guilty was noticeable whit everything he did.

Bella who took him gently by the hand just looked at him. "Harry" she said gently. "You saved us all today. There is nothing more or differently about it. You have stopped him and you did it with everything you could do".

"But you and Daphne had been hurt and Narcissa is also hurt. That was something I had to stop before it happened. I had to be the one to protect you and I didn't do that". Harry turned his eyes to Narcissa and again to the floor. "A man is supposed to protect his wife and not hit her. I have been hit all my life and that is not how it has to be. Nobody has to be hit just because the other person can do it, because they are bigger or stronger".

Narcissa looked from Harry to the two girls; both of them had a sad look on their faces, as they were looking at Harry when he said what he was saying. They both seem to understand what he meant. Narcissa didn't understand him and with a little pain she brought her hand to his cheek and lifted his head so he was looking at her. "Harry, what you have done today was magnificent. You have defeated him and made sure he could do nothing more than he had done".

Harry wanted to look down again.

Narcissa didn't let him and lifted his head back up. "Harry you have done more than any other twelve year old had done. I'm very proud of you, the way you have protected your girls and me was very good. I'm really proud of you and you are more man then Lucius ever was, or will ever be".

"Really" Harry mumbled and gave her a small smile.

Narcissa didn't believe him; she could see from the smile that he didn't believe it himself, and gave a little sigh.

Bella stood and took the wand of the owner from the floor. With a little wave she woke the owner and waitresses up and handed the wand back to the owner.

With a grateful look the owner looked at the state his restaurant was in. By the devastation he knew that there had been an enormous battle and that he and his staff were lucky that they could walk away from it. From the words of Narcissa he knew that Harry was the one who had done it and it would be another Story that would only make him greater in the eyes of the masses. As the owner walked over to the front door and opened it, he was almost immediately pushed aside by a rocket that buried herself into the arms of Daphne.

* * *

A/N: this was it again for this week.  
I'm not sure if I get the next chapter out before New Year's Day.

If not then it will be the week after that.

For now A marry Christmas and A happy new year.


	64. (BSC 3 C6) C64, the book of blood and so

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It is always nice to get them.  
A/N: Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C6) C64, the book of blood and soul.

* * *

David had been pounding at the door of the restaurant trying to get in. First he tried it the Muggle way by just shouting and slamming his shoulder into the door. However the door didn't move not even an inch. After that didn't work he threw every spell he could remember at the door and was just hoping that one of those spells would work. After a good ten minutes he heard Daphne screaming from the inside of the restaurant again and knew that he had to get in somehow. But again every spell or curse he through at the door just didn't open it. In desperation he sent a Patronus to Isabella and Minerva telling them that he needed help and that it was very urgent.

Astoria who had been standing next to him was pounding with her little fists against the glass. She even took some rocks from the ground but they didn't help at all. It wasn't because she didn't throw or tried hard enough. No, that wasn't it at all, but like all the buildings in Diagon alley, this restaurant was spell and burglar proof.

*#*

Minerva who had been lying on the floor in the atrium of the ministry was slowly getting back to her feet, everything on her body was hurting and she knew that Harry had been in real trouble. She took her wand out and made a Patronus. First she let it go to Amelia and told her to get over to the restaurant. The next Patronus she made was sent over to Poppy and told her to be ready for anything.

"Come Minerva we have to go to the restaurant I really want to know what happened over there" Isabella told her.

Minerva nodded and started to make her way over to the Floo network.

*#*

The door had just opened and a little rocket named Astoria ran into the restaurant and buried herself into the arms of her sister.

Daphne winced in pain as her little sister wrapped her arms around her body.

Astoria heard her sister hiss in pain and immediately wanted to let go of her. "Where is Harry" she asked as she struggled to get out of the arms of her sister.

Daphne saw from the corner of her eye how Harry jumped behind a table that was lying on its side. She knew that Harry didn't mind Astoria seeing him all covered in blood. No the thing he did mind was her little sister seeing his scars. Now that was also something that she did understand. It was one thing he was really ashamed off, yet she couldn't understand why. It was one of the things she and Bella had to get out of his head.

Bella who had been sitting next to Daphne wrapped her arms around her and Astoria. It gave herself a good feeling but it also held Astoria in the lap of Daphne so that Harry could hide himself for awhile longer.

*#*

As Minerva walked through the door her eyes immediately went over to Narcissa, who was sitting by herself at a table in the back of the restaurant. Before she could ask where Harry was she saw Narcissa pointing at the fallen table.

So Minerva walked over to the table and looked behind it. When she saw Harry sitting there she realised why he was hiding. So without a second thought she had Snot the house elf pop over to Hogwarts to get Poppy to the restaurant. It turned out to be a good thing because Harry was looking like he had just walked through hell and back.

Poppy started to click her tong when she saw Harry sitting there. "Why do I always have to put you back together".

AAAHHH Aunty, you know you love it when you can grumble about me" Harry said whit a cheeky smile.

Poppy just raised her eyebrow and waived her wand over the body of Harry. She however couldn't keep the little smirk that was tugging on the corner of her lips away. It only took Poppy two minutes to put Harry back together and asked Snot for some new clothes so he could get dressed.

When Harry had gotten his clothes on he got from behind the table and was immediately hugged by Astoria. As he hugged her back he looked up and saw how Poppy had healed the others.

Slowly Narcissa started to get up and made her way over to Bella. "I.. I hear that you are my little Sister and that you belong to Harry. I can also see what you see in him" Narcissa said with a little smile. "You can't get a better man even if you would go to the other side of the world". Slowly she started to lift her arms and stretched them out for a hug. The one thing she didn't know was if Bella wanted to hug her back, but she could only wait and see what would happen. The fear she felt was for nothing because the moment she lifted her Arms, Bella had rushed into them.

Bella who had just given Narcissa, a hug back was now taking her along to meet her new mother.

Arabella who had just arrived at the restaurant had been oblivious about the things that were happening there. She also started to introduce Narcissa to the other Adults that were walking into the restaurant.

To the amazement of Harry, he saw David walking into the Restaurant together with Amelia. When he saw the blood on Daphne and Bella he knew enough. It was another incident where they needed Amelia or especially the head of the Dmle.

Fifteen minutes later Narcissa had told the story about all that went down at the restaurant. But most off all she told how great Harry had been, and even how great of a coward her Husband was. That Narcissa had been proud of Harry was noticeable in the way she was talking about him.

David sighed and started to get back to his feet with his wand in his hand. "I'm going to kill that".

"NO, YOU ARE NOT" Amelia screamed.

David looked startled at Amelia but remained quiet when he saw Isabella looking at him like he had grown another head. "Okay I'll shut up for now, but why can't I go and kill that".

"Don't even finish that sentence" Isabella snapped at him.

"Amelia smiled at Isabella and said "I understand why you want to go after him but you can't. Harry had been right when he said they couldn't fight back. Lucius may be a son of a, well you know what". Amelia looked at Narcissa. Sorry Narcissa".

"Don't be, I know you are right about him And I knew it just after my Wedding night" she said with a sigh.

Amelia shook her head and went on. "Well Harry was right. Lucius is the best friend of Cornelius fidge; he is also very good friends with that toad named Umbitch".

Everyone just looked at Amelia and the kids were snickering when they heard her calling her that name.

Amelia blushed a bit when she realised what she had said but again went on. "Well if the kids would have started to fight or even defend themselves before Lucius had done something they would have been out of Hogwarts before they could say they were innocent. Now the only thing saving them is that he ran with his tail between his legs" and Amelia smiled.

David sighed "well there is nothing else that we can do about it now so let's have dinner. "Amelia go get Susan here while I get the others.

When Amelia had sent her house elf away to get Susan, she went back to Narcissa to get a little more from her part of the story. Just as Narcissa was about to leave Minerva stepped in and kept her from going. "If I'm correct and inviting you to stay with us for now, will get you the upper hand with Lucius. I'm not sure how, but I do remember that you are the one who knows everything about the pureblood ways. So you think about it for when you get home, for now join us".

Narcissa was a little hesitant but nodded and sat down between Daphne and Bella. She wasn't really afraid of Lucius. He would not say a word to her because he had just been humiliated by a twelve almost thirteen year old boy and it was something his ego just couldn't handle. It was also now that she knew what Minerva had meant and she was going with it.

The evening was slowly getting along. Everyone was enjoying the food and were talking happily with the others. You would not believe it but even the Grangers were having fun. They were at Longbottom manor when David asked them to join them for a family Dinner.

Narcissa was having a real fun time when she was sitting next to her sister. She was hating herself a little but she just had to know when she asked it. "Harry was so good and strong, why in Merlin's name was he crying and blaming himself".

Both Bella and Daphne glanced over at Harry who was talking to Astoria about his wand, but he didn't hear a word they were saying.

Bella nodded to Daphne and looked back at Harry. Daphne nodded back and turned to Narcissa. "Well you know how Harry's life has been like".

Narcissa nodded.

"Well with everything that he went through he only learned one thing from his so called aunt and uncle. It doesn't matter what it is, it was always his fault, if his so called Uncle had a problem at his work, twenty miles away from Harry. Then, it would still be Harry's fault and when he got home Harry would get beaten up for it. Well ten years of that, will leave a mental mark. So we are doing the best we can with Harry to let him know that it is and that it was never his fault. But at moments like this when he is physically and mentally exhausted he would fall back in that roll and always blame himself for everything. He just doesn't see the other side of it". Daphne looked over at Bella and saw a little tear rolling from her eye. "But it does not matter, me and Bella will be getting him straighten out and he will be mean and then he will wipe the floor with Lucius and Voldemort".

Narcissa looked over at Harry and laid a hand on the shoulder of Bella "Are you two sure".

"Hell Yeah, We will be making a real bad ass out of him or my name isn't Bella Figg".

Narcissa smiled and pulled Bella into a hug. At the end of the evening Narcissa asked Amelia to take her to St, Mungo's. There she would fake an admission form which would help her and especially them with Lucius. After that she whispered something into the ear of Harry who just nodded. She then said goodbye to Bella and the others and left. The rest went to Potter Castle to spend the night except for the Longbottom's and the Grangers.

*#*

The next morning Harry found Daphne sitting in front of the portrait of his parents with her nose into the book they got from the vault of the Potter family. His mother was sitting on her knees in the painting and was looking over her shoulder. As Harry sat down in a chair opposite of Daphne, he saw her writing things down and knew she had found what they had been looking for.

Suddenly she looked up at Harry. "This book is amazing. The things we can do with all of this, is really special. I now understand why your mother didn't want it to fall into the hands of Dumb-ass" and she went back to looking at her book.

Harry sat up and gave a good look at Daphne. It was the first time he really saw her in another light and he liked it, he liked it a lot. With a lot of pride he looked up at his mother.

His mother who had seen him looking at Daphne just kept looking at him with that little knowing smile on her face she often had. His father on the other hand was sitting in his painted chair sleeping the day away.

It was on that moment that Bella came walking into the room. She went over to Harry and hung on the back of his chair with her head over his shoulder as she kissed him on the cheek. She looked at Daphne who hadn't looked up and was reading away. "So tell me, what are you thinking about Harry?".

With a look to his side Harry looked at Bella.

His look told Bella that he was thinking and he was thinking hard.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things Bella. First we have to do something about the houses at Hogwarts. We also have to find a real body for lady Hogwarts and also get her so far that she is going to teach history at Hogwarts. And the final thing I have to do is arrange a marriage contract with David for Daphne.

Bella grabbed the shoulders of Harry and turned his chair around. "What did you just say".

"We have to find a body for Lady Hogwarts".

"No, Harry, the other thing".

"Oooo, the thing about the houses at Hogwarts, well that's a real problem". Harry knew what Bella wanted to hear but he just could not let the chance go by, for teasing her, a little.

Bella threw her arms in the air out of frustration. "OOGGHHH HARRY, you know what in Merlin's name I meant, what was the last thing you said".

Harry could not keep the smile from his face and burst out laughing when he looked at her.

Bella smiled when she saw him laughing like that. He didn't do it often but when he did it like this, she just had to smile. "Come on Harry what was the last thing you said".

Harry chuckled a little more and pulled Bella onto his lap "I have to make a marriage contract with David. It has to have a way out for the chance that it does not work between us and Daphne. But we don't want anyone taking Daphne away from us now do we. And this is the legal way to make sure of that".

Daphne who was still sitting with her back against the wall looked up when she heard Harry say something about a marriage contract. "Do you mean that Harry. You really want to make me a part of you and Bella".

The only thing Harry did was to give a little nod.

But that was more than enough for Daphne to jump up from the floor and straight at Harry and wrapping her arms around him. The kiss she gave him would be one he would remember for a very long time.

"HEE Daphne, You know you have to share right" Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Okay" Daphne said and pulled Bella to her.

Before Bella knew what Daphne was doing she felt Daphne's lips on hers and melted in her arms. Five minutes later she looked at Daphne and blushed, blushed and blushed even more. Her only words were "Wow, I want more of that" and she blushed harder than she had ever done.

From out of her painting Lily saw how the three kids were wrapped up in and around each other in one big hug. Her little boy had two women who would do everything to make him happy. It was something that almost melted her painted heart.

When Isabella came walking into the room she was immediately torpedoed by a bouncing Daphne. "Harry wants to make a contract with me so can you go and get Daddy over here".

Isabella looked at her daughter and then to Harry.

Harry nodded that it was true and gave her a little smile.

Isabella saw it and smiled back at him and to her daughter. "I will tell him honey but you have to wait for him to get back. Your father left this morning for a business meeting in France. So as soon as he is back we will make that contract, okay".

Daphne was a little put out by that answer. She didn't like to wait for her father to get back. But she knew it was what it was and there was nothing she could do about it. So she did the next best thing. She ran over to Harry and planted herself back in his lap.

Bella looked at it and sat down next to Isabella.

"Bella, are you okay with all of this" Isabella asked. "You do know you have to share Harry with Daphne from now on".

Maybe it was a little mean of Isabella but she wanted to be really sure that her daughter would be in good hands. She knew that Both Harry and Bella would give her all the love they could, but she wanted to be sure Bella was okay with the situation at hand.

Bella who wasn't really surprised by the question didn't immediately answer her, but kept looking at Daphne and Harry. With her eyes on her two friends, no lovers, she saw how happy Harry was and that alone made her heart skip a beat. As she looked she realised that she herself became even more happy when Harry was happy. She also knew that with Daphne in the mix she had to share.

Her eyes went over to Daphne. Daphne was another story. She had seen how Daphne had fallen in love with Harry from the first look she gave him. She was also the girl that came to help her when she was attacked in the forbidden forest. She was also the girl that was with her when she was in the infirmary, Daphne who would do everything for her Harry, NO, their Harry.

In her mind she pictured all the other girls Harry had danced with at the party. But all those girls had nothing on Daphne. NO, Daphne was the girl and Daphne had to be the girl. In her mind she knew that Harry could not find another Girl that was better than her Daphne, (Wait how did Daphne become her girl). No Daphne had to be the one. There was no other choice for a second wife.

Her eyes met the eyes of Daphne and her heart skipped another beat. It was now that she herself knew that she was also in love with Daphne. She also knew that she would love Daphne just as much as she loved Harry. It had been the kiss that woke up the fire inside of her. Bella looked at Isabella and wanted to give her, her answer.

Isabella held up her hand. "You don't have to say anything Bella. I felt the way you felt when you looked at Harry and at Daphne. I could feel the love you feel for Harry but also the love you feel for Daphne. So I only have one thing to ask you Bella".

Bella looked up at Isabella and nodded.

"Bella, will you take good care of the son of Lily but also a little of my son. Will you do that together with my daughter".

Bella was nodding very fast "Yes Mother in law I will" Bella said cheekily.

Isabella laughed and pulled Bella into a motherly hug.

As Bella let go of Isabella she walked over to Daphne and was again pulled into a hug. She melted in her arms and felt soft lips on her cheek. "I love you too, Bella" Daphne whispered in her ear. She together with harry had heard every word her mother had said. They smiled and as one they looked over at Harry with a determination in their eyes they didn't have before.

"Oooo Shit, I wonder if there is still is a way to get out of this" Harry said in a fake whisper.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER" Bella and Daphne shouted in unison as they started to go over to Harry.

Harry jumped and ran behind Isabella. "Help me mom, those girls are mean to me" Harry screamed with a smile and a laugh in his voice, as he wrapped his arms around Isabella from behind in a hug.

"Now Girls please wait until I leave, a mother can only see so much of the abuse her son will get from his girlfriends" she smiled "And you don't want me to pick sides do you". Isabella winked at Harry and smiled again.

Harry saw the wink and stood in front of his girls with a big smile on his face.

"As Isabella walked out the door and pulled it close behind her she said "Go get him Girls". The only thing she heard was Harry pleading them to stop tickling him.

What they didn't know was that in Harry's mind he finely had something to live for and to protect.

*#*

Late that afternoon when Minerva had gotten back from Hogwarts the kids told her all about that morning. Daphne told her all about the Contract Harry wanted to write up with her father.

Minerva smiled at Isabella with a knowing smile; this was one of the things they had seen coming from miles away.

When they had told Minerva all about that morning it was time to take a closer look at the book. Harry gave Daphne a look when Bella took the book from the bookcase. "What book have you been reading over there" he whispered.

Daphne blushed a little. "I was looking at the pranks you mother wrote in the fake book".

Harry just shook his head and sat down on the couch.

Bella was sitting on another couch and was holding the book in front of her face. As she started to look at the chapters she read some chapters out loud. Daphne was behind her hanging over the back of the couch.

Harry and Astoria were starting to irritate each other. Isabella wanted to say something about it but the look Minerva gave her, made her hold her tongue. "Just let it be Isabella. You will just be as amazed as we were in about five minutes".

Isabella gave her a sharp nod. She didn't know what Minerva meant with those words but when it comes to Harry nothing would really amaze her. The only thing she knew was that Harry was a boy who would always do something you wouldn't expect.

One of those things had been seen in the memory from Narcissa. The kids had already gone to bed just like David because he had to go to France.

As the lady's went into the Potter family pensieve, they looked on with Horror when they saw Lucius throwing cutting curse after cutting curse, they all winched in pain when they saw Narcissa slamming against the wall.

The curses that they were all screaming, when Lucius, told the kids, that he had been one of the people who was responsible for the beating Harry got before Christmas, would make a sailor jealous. The curses however stopped abruptly when they saw Harry dropping to the floor. The wandless magic he showed was right up there with the great Wizards and witches from the past.

As Isabella thought back to the memory it only made her happier to know that it was Harry who wanted Daphne as his other wife. From the memory she knew that Harry would do anything for her Daphne and Bella. So with the warning from Minerva still in her head she looked at the kids and waited, as Bella read another section of the book.

"Hee, this is the curse of Mercy your mother used. Oooo and here the connecting of the souls" Bella gave Daphne a knowing look but kept her mouth shut, when Arabella looked at her. It was then that Bella knew she had to explain herself later that night. She swallowed and went on. "There is even a curse that makes a blood bond with another house".

It was by those words that Harry stopped playing the annoying game he had been playing with Astoria. Even though Bella had been the one who was reading the book out loud it had been Daphne who answered his look. Bella held her tongue as Daphne started to answer but neither of them looked at each other or at Harry. (Something that would be repeated a couple of times that afternoon).

"That is a potion mixed with a couple drops of blood from both of the Lords. This potion is used to strengthen the bond between the houses. Now that is the nice thing of the Potion. The curse part is if you make this bond with an enemy house. This potion will make it so that it is impossible to do any sort of deception or mistreatment to the other house. If you did then you would be paying for it with your life" Daphne explained.

"Nice way to undo yourself from your enemy, especially if they do not know about it" Harry said.

"Yes it is, and it is also the way they did it. The trouble however is that if you forgot about it after two or three years and you would be the one doing something, then you would be the one paying for it with your life" Daphne said with a smile.

"So we are not going to do that" Harry said and went back to annoy Astoria.

Isabella raised an eyebrow and looked over to Minerva. Minerva looked back with a look from. I told you so, this is what we meant.

"This book is really great, but you sure have to watch out with what things you do from this book" Bella said. "Look likes this one, it's called MORSMORDRE and it is in the form of a tattoo. Really if you do that you must be out of your mind".

Harry stopped again and let his eyes wonder over to Daphne.

"Morsmordre is a concoction in the form of a drink or potion. The main ingredient is the blood in the body of the one doing the spell. With MORSMORDRE you let a magical tattoo appear on the body of the receiver". Daphne saw Harry looking at her with questioning eyes. "Now the purpose of this spell is that it allows you to draw on the magic of the person with the tattoo. It gives you access to all the magic of that person, without the person knowing it". Daphne gave a deep sigh. "This spell and Potion will make you stronger than you would normally be. Now the next thing about this spell is only reversible by the caster. That is because it is based on his blood. The down point is that when that wizard or witch dies than all with the tattoo will die with him or her" and she looked over at Harry.

Bella who always listen to the things Daphne was saying looked up at her with big eyes. "So if I understand you correctly you can become as strong as you want to be, as long as you have enough nutcases that want to wear your tattoo".

"Dat is precies wat het is Bella" Daphne Said. "The only thing the Tattoo wearers don't know is that there Life is in the hands of the giver".

"You really have to be nuts to do that" Bella and Harry told her in unison.

"That's exactly what it is. However there is also another form of this spell. This form can only be done by a Veela. However there are also two forms of this magic from this type of connection to the Veela. Form one is that the Veela connect herself to A wizard in a magical bond between the two of them. This will give them both a connection to each other that goes beyond a marriage bond. The downfall is that if one dies the other will die within twenty four hours.

The second is that Magic connects the Veela's magic to the wizard. This will happen when A wizard saves the life of A Veela. On that time the magic of the Veela can connect itself to the wizard, if that happens it will mean that she will become his slave. This will almost always turn out bad for the Veela. Mostly she will be used as a sex object to please the wizard and make money for him. Because of this she will always die young. For the Wizard there will be no effect what so ever" Daphne said as she looked at Bella.

The answer Daphne gave to Bella made Minerva look over to Lily and James who were looking at her from their paintings. It was something the three friends had missed completely. Isabella on the other hand did see the Look Minerva gave Lilly and bumped her Shoulder. As Minerva looked at her she gave a jerk of her head asking what is it. Minerva put her hand in front of her mouth and whispered. "The Tattoo is the dark mark, you know the one every death eater has".

The eyes of Isabella became very big when she heard Minerva saying it. With a swipe she let her eyes go straight to Bella. She shook her head and stood to leave the room. At the door she grabbed the two little frames of Lily and James.

Minerva knew what Isabella wanted and went after her. This all happened without the kids even realising they were left alone. They had been so wrapped up in the book that they just didn't know.

*#*

"Minerva are you sure that the Tattoo is the mark that goes with that spell". Isabella asked as soon as Minerva had closed the door behind her.

"Yes I'm sure of it and there is nothing we can do about it. But the one thing we know now is why he was as strong as he was. However I also understand that he is still alive but I don't know how".

"What do you mean he is still alive I thought Harry killed him three times already" Lily screamed from her frame.

"Well it's like Daphne just told Bella. If you are a follower of Voldermort then you will get his mark. We also know that if you have that mark you would die when he dies" Minerva told Lily.

"Okay Mum, I do understand that, but why do you think he is still alive.

"Well maybe not really alive but he is still among the living. We also know that Harry was a Horcrux and that he killed one of his horcruxes in the chamber. Now it lets me thing that there are even more of those things around. I'm pretty sure of this because the upper floor of Azkaban is filled with Dead eaters. They all have the dark mark. I even know of one witch that is in there, who also has the dark mark".

Lily and Isabella immediately knew that Minerva was talking about Bellatrix and also about little Bella who was now sitting in the other room.

"So it will mean that we cannot kill Voldemort before he sends Bellatrix back in time to become our little Bella. That will be in about three years".

Slowly the realisation settled with Isabella, James and Lily. Lord Voldermort was coming back and he could not be killed before little Bella was among them in the past. And that would be in three years.

"Hee, wait a minute, How do you know that Bellatrix will be sent back in time, in three years from now?" Isabella asked.

Minerva looked at the sealing to think for a minute. "It was the day Arabella and me were taking Harry and Bella to Potter castle. It was there that little Snot told us about Bellatrix.

_**Flashback:**_

**_(PART 2 C2)_**_**  
**__**Snot the house elf came standing next to Harry. "Master Potter sir," he asked sweetly.**_

_**"It's just Harry, Snot" Harry said.**_

_**The elf looked at Harry for a minute and laughed. "Mistress Lily always wanted to be called by her name," he cried happy. "Master Harry come and follow me for a tour of the house."**_

_**Harry nodded and looked at Bella. "Mistress Black may also come along on our tour" Snot said to Harry.**_

_**At those words, Minerva and Arabella immediately looked at Snot the house elf. "What did you call her Snot" Arabella asked.**_

_**"I called her mistress Black. She is not yet married to Harry but she is already mistress of us. Harry has now contract with Bellatrix Black. And she is she. That's why she is Mistress Black".**_

_**Minerva looked at the elf dubiously. "You know that there is still a Bellatrix Black in Azkaban?" She said to the house elf.**_

_**The elf in his turn glanced at her with wide eyes. "I know" he said immediately as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But that Bellatrix will disappear in five years and this Bellatrix will remains. **__**And she will marrie Master Harry Potter".**_

_**End Flashback:**_

It was now that Isabella and Lily understood what Minerva meant. The moment they walked back into the other room and Lily and James back into their frames, they all looked over at Bella and especially at her left arm that was completely blank. They all gave a sigh of relieve and were just in time to hear Bella scream. "YES THIS IS IT, THIS IS THE POTION AND SPELL".

Daphne game from the back of the couch and planted herself on the right side of Bella. Harry stood from his place and sat down on the left side of her.

The adults sat themselves down at the table and waited for what Bella was going to tell them.

"This is not going to be easy; I think we will need all the help we can get" Bella told them.

Everyone looked at her as she started to tell them about the ritual.

**_CURSE OF DESIRE AND MAGICAL ENTITY FROM THE BODY OF THE BEAST._**

**_A entity of pure Magic brought to life from the belly of the beast, this with the result of a new human life form created by a full moon when the seventh month comes to a end._**

**_Item list._**

**_One massive golden caldron, thousand liters.  
Seven hundred and fifty liters of water.  
Four whole Mandragoras.  
Two kilo's of devils snare_** **_harvest at half-moon in the six month.  
One litter of Basilisk Venom._**

**_For a magical entity turned into a human form see page 107._**

Bella started flipping through the pages until she got to page 107.

**_Magical entity turned into a human form._**

**_Item list._**

**_Spurge picked at full moon in June, 200 grams.  
Grinded unicorn horn, 300 grams._**

**_Blood from at least four generations of pureblood._**

**_Body for magical entity has to be formed from one piece.  
The bigger the piece the bigger the body.  
Body has to be from a magical beast._**

**_Preparation._**

_**Starting time, midnight five days before the start of the ritual, Put the caldron at the spot of the magical Entity.  
Then you bring the water to the boil and put the whole mandragoras into the caldron, let it cook for four days on a low flame with the lid on the caldron. Stir every hour on the hour thirty times clockwise, ten times counter clockwise.**_

_**Chop the Devils snare into pieces of four inches. Add these to the caldron at midnight after three days. Let it steam for one hour after that stir twelve times counter clockwise on the hour and two times clockwise, for six times. Let it simmer until next part.**_

_**Add the rest of the ingredient´s at midnight on the fourth day; stir it for hundred times clockwise. And just let it simmer, again.**_

_**Start at twenty hours before the end of the ritual.**_

_**Ad one drop of blood from one pureblood, say the spell and stir three times clockwise. Repeat every hour on the hour for every Pureblood.**_

_**SPELL.**_

_**I give my blood for your life.  
Pure of Blood.  
I give my blood for your life.  
Pure of soul.  
I give my blood for your life.  
Pure of heart.**_

_**Live through my blood.  
Live through my soul.  
Live through my heart.**_

**_Spell is said out loud after the drop of blood for every pureblood._**

**_Put at full moon at midnight the piece of the beast into the caldron, ad magical entity into the caldron._**

**_The purebloods have to stand around the caldron for one last time saying the spell together.  
then wait._**

Everyone looked at Bella while she was reading the spell and ritual out loud. Daphne had stood up have way and was now looking at a book. To her surprise she found out that the next full moon was on Harry´s birthday. "Harry, we can do it in five days, the full moon is on your birthday. I only hope we will be able to get the body for lady Hogwarts". Daphne then turned to Lily and asked. "Why do we have to use the blood off a pure blood, I thought that mixing pure blood will eventually turn in to a squib".

"Yes you are right Daphne but this ritual will not make the body out of the blood. It will only take the magical knowledge from the blood. So it will take the knowledge from a hundred and twenty-eight persons. It will only make the body stronger and with the magic of Hogwarts she will be unstoppable" Lily answered her.

Harry looked at Daphne then at Bella and finally he looked at Arabella. "Arabella what do you think about this. Do you think you could get all the ingredients we need in five days, especially the ones that had to be harvested at half and full moon.

Arabella looked at Harry and took a little book from her handbag. "If I can borrow Mini for three days, then I will be able to get everything except the body and the Basilisk venom" she told him. "I cannot take Dobby because he has to help Remus with the store when I'm gone for a couple of days".

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "The body and potion are already in the chamber of secrets, it is there that I left the Basilisks body. It is also there that we could do the ritual. No one can enter the chamber without me opening the door for them. The only thing I don't know is where I can get a caldron for thousand liters that is made of pure gold".

"Son, you mother had one of those Cauldrons in the basement. It is in a shrunken box with the name rituals on it" James said from his frame.

"Then we only need four pure bloods. But who would we trust to do that" Harry said.

"I think I know who we could use for that cub" Minerva said to her grandson. "And they are".

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again for reading. See you all in two weeks.  
For now A happy new year and I wish you all a good, healthy and loving 2017.

Gr. Winmau


	65. (BSC 3 C7) C65 Bellatrix, Bella and Harr

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Like always it is very nice to get them.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C7) C65 Bellatrix, Bella and Harry.

Everyone was just sitting around; they were all waiting with excitement at what Minerva was about to say. They were especially curious who; according to her the four purebloods were that could do the ritual.

Harry who had been sitting on the couch was slowly crawling to his grandmother. Bella who saw him crawl smiled a little and started to follow him the same way. When they were next to each other and in front of Minerva they looked up at her with little puppy dog eyes.

Minerva tried to look very strict but she could not do it when she saw those little puppy dog eyes. She just had to smile and saw how greedy they were to find out who the pure bloods were. "Well I was thinking about Amelia Bones, David Greengrass, Augusta Longbottom and myself. We are all pure bloods for at least nine generations. But as I think about it our Heirs could also do it".

"Yeah" Daphne screamed from her spot on the couch. "Of course we can do that. I do think that Susan will be down for it if we ask her and I'm sure Neville will be just as excited as we are. I know for a fact that it is a magic above newt level".

Everyone laughed at the burst of happiness that game from Daphne, only Bella had a look of confusion on her face. "Aunt Mini" she asked in a small voice. "You don't have an heir do you".

Minerva didn't say anything but just looked at Bella.

"Bella sweetheart" Arabella said and waited for Bella to look at her. "I think you are forgetting something there" she said and looked at Bella with a little smile on her face. "I think Minerva does have an heir. She might not have one by name but she has one by blood. And we were very fortunate, to find that out only a little of a year ago. Harry is not only the heir to the Potters the Peverell line and the Gryffindor line. |He is also the heir to the McGonagall Line. He became the heir because his mum can't do it anymore and that is what made Harry her heir".

Bella looked at Harry and then she looked at Minerva. She didn't know what she could say about that. She did open her mouth but she closed it almost immediately. With a shy look she looked at the floor in shame.

From out of nowhere she felt two hands that took a hold of her face. The next thing she felt was a soft kiss on her forehead. "You are a dear Bella and I really mean it. I love you dearly" Minerva told her sweetly.

The clocked ticked on as the time went by. They were making the plans of how to handle the upcoming ten days. One of the biggest problems was that they had to go into the castle and they have to do it while Albus was there. James had told them that it wouldn't'. Be that hart. He knew of several passageways in and out the castle. The ritual would be done by Arabella and Lily. Arabella would do the potion and Lily would look on as a second pair of eyes.

Lily did have her daily visits to st. Mungo's to help the parents of Neville. But they were as good as she was going to get them for now. And she herself wanted to have a little distraction. She was how ever happy that her mother Minerva had seen it fit to make several other little frames for the both of them so that they could go to more places.

In another room Arabella was gathering all the things she would need for her trip to the continent. Bella was at her side and was helping her with everything she could. She had told them that she had to go to France and Denmark. Those were the two places where the Devils snare and wolfs bane spurge was mostly used. It was also there that she was sure the she would get it as fresh as possible and picked at the right time. Another thing she was sure of was that she had to do a lot of negotiating. So she took it upon herself and asked if it was okay to use the Potter name as a business name. With that name and the name of her little shop (Figg's and Potter's Potions) she was sure to get the best deal and the most worth for her money and the promise to get more ingredients from them if they turned out, as they were promised.

Normally Harry wouldn't like it if his name was used but for this time he made a generous exception he had said. This had caused him to rub the back of his head when Bella and Daphne had struck while they were saying "Respect your elders Potter".

"But, But"

"And no talking back to your girlfriends".

*#*

It was early in the morning that Bella, Harry and Minerva were standing in the hallway saying goodbye to Arabella. When Arabella had left Potter castle by Portkey, Bella and Harry started to prepare themselves to go to Azkaban.

*#*

Today would be the day that Bellatrix would have another chance the hug her little husband to be. The last time she was supposed to hold him had been with Christmas. However someone had seen it fit to beat him so far that it had been her who was looking him up at St. Mungo's. When he finally had come around, he had been too weak to hug her back. The months that came after Christmas were months she would curse the ones who had beaten her little husband. But today he would make it up to her and hug her for real.

*#*

Harry became more nervous with every minute that past. Today would be the day he would make it up to her. Suddenly he started to shiver a little bit.

"What is the matter with you" Bella asked.

"I don't know but the moment I thought about making it up to you. EHU No, up to Bellatrix, so yes you. I think she was thinking the same thing".

Bella shook her head and went back to being just as nervous as Harry was. She would meet herself for the first time to. She had already seen herself that one time. But today she would really talk to herself. The only thing left to do was to wait for Tonks.

Grandmother Mini and Isabella stood on the fact that they needed some protection. It was something they wanted after the fight in the restaurant. The owner didn't know who Lucius was, so Harry took the opportunity to tell them that he didn't know who Lucius was either. It was the one thing he could do to protect Narcissa from Lucius. It would not help them from Draco but that was someone they could handle themselves for now.

Amelia did think about it for a minute but finally she Nodded ant went along with Harry. But she kept the file for when they could go after him and then she would nail him for everything he got.

However that was a little while ago and now was a total different story.

With another half hour to go, they were all waiting for Tonks to come get them. Slowly the nerves started to really get to them. Bella kept looking at the clock with every minute that passed. The longer it took the more she wanted Tonks to be there, but she would only be there in about fifteen minutes.

"Aunty, don't be so nervous" Tonks whispered in her ear.

Harry saw Tonks walking into the room from the fire place and had to put his hand in front of his mouth just to keep him from bursting out in laughter. When he heard the whisper, he was rolling on the ground as he saw Bella jump a foot in the air.

|Bella turned around. "I don't care how old you are but I can still put you over my knee" Bella screamed as she looked at Tonks.

"Aaahhh, but I'm your favourite niece" Tonks told her as she made her eyes look like that of a little Puppy dog and started to quiver her bottom lip.

"Don't you do that to me, Tonks" and Bella put her hand on her hips. "Or I'm going to tell Bellatrix about you and how you are teasing her, No me Ehh us"

It was now that Tonks was also rolling on the ground from laughter.

Finally the time had come and Tonks had taken them to the boat and they were on their way to Azkaban. Just like Andromeda before them they had also arranged the special room for the prisoners and them to visit each other.

As the time wend on Bella was holding the hand of Harry and was looking at the door with an anxious look in her eyes. She knew that she would see herself walking through that door any minute now. But the one thing she didn't know was how she would react when she saw herself.

Harry had told her that he would be at her side and would be there if she needed him.

When the door to the special room opened they could see a very fearful Bellatrix looking into the room. Like always the prisoners didn't know who would be waiting for them in the room. It was something that wasn't told to the just to make it more enjoyable for the guards when they walked them to the room.

However fear was not the only thing they saw in her eyes. They could also see that she was very alert and ready for everything. Deep in those eyes they saw the bitch she could really be, and they were glad that she was on their side.

When her eyes met those of Harry she immediately knew that it would be okay and it only took her a couple of steps to be at his side.

Before Harry knew what was happening he was pulled from his chair and pulled into a hug and kissed all over his face.

"Will you leave something for me Bellatrix"?

With eyes turning twice as big, Bellatrix turned her head with hatred written all over her face. She didn't know who dared to interrupt her when she was in her arms of her Harry. But that person had to have a real good reason or she will be dead. This was her time with Harry and no one will take that away from her.

Suddenly her eyes rested on two eyes that just looked like hers. As her eyes went over the face she realised she was looking into a smaller version of herself.

Bellatrix let go of Harry and kneeled in front of her smaller self. Two pairs of the same eyes looked into each other. Slowly the tension in the room was rising.

Harry took a couple of steps back as he felt the raw magic coming from the both of them. He knew that they had a real temperament when someone was threatening to take the one thing they wanted for themselves.

So as Harry looked on he was waiting for the staring contest to come to an end. They would either calm down or he would risk live and limp to pull them apart.

As seconds went on Harry became even more nervous then he thought he ever would or could get. Bella was standing a little away from them and kept her eyes looking straight at the eyes of her older self.

Bellatrix was slowly making her way over to Bella and wend down on her knees as she sat herself eye to eye with Bella.

Both set of eyes kept looking at the other set without blinking even ones. Whit one hand from Bellatrix that she brought to the shoulder of Bella she got her self steady.

Bella brought her little hand to the face of Bellatrix and rubbed her thumb on her cheek just under her right eye, as her thumb made contact with her cheek they both felt A shiver going through there body's.

So here they were, both of them in the same time, both of them in love with the same person and both with only one thing on their minds. That one thing had a name and it was Harry Potter.

Slowly Bellatrix brought her hand to the face of Bella. Here stood her younger self, the one whose heart belonged to Harry. Her competition for if she ever got out of Azkaban. What was it she had to do? She had the contract with Harry and knew he would be hers. Then she had the magical oath she had made together with her sisters and Sirius. She had promised to do anything she could for Harry but also for her younger self. Bella opened her mouth but closed it again because she didn't know what she could say to herself.

Both of them had a weird feeling inside of them as they looked into the other pair of eyes. In the heart of Bellatrix she knew that little Bella was her younger self and with that they were one and the same. She had to be jealous of Bella because she had Harry with her but she wasn't. Bella shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. She wanted to turn around and back to Harry when she felt a pair of arms closing around her neck in a soft hug. Bella who never had many hugs beside those of her sister's sigh with contend as she felt the love from herself coming over her.

Bella who saw Bellatrix closing her eyes couldn't help herself and flung her arms around the neck of Bellatrix, she pulled her a little closer and whispered. "For the next couple of hours he is all yours".

Bellatrix nodded in her neck and looked back to Harry. She reached her hand out to Harry and saw how he took it in his. The moment they touched she could feel the warmth spread through her body from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes.

Bella who had let go of Bellatrix went over to Tonks and sat down next to her, on one side of the table as they both looked at the way Bellatrix melted into the arms of Harry with a small smile. When the door opened they all looked at it and saw Sirius walking into the room with a determined stare, when he had finally arrived.

With eye as big as saucers he looked at the way Bellatrix was holding his godson. The love he saw in her eyes was something he had never seen before on the face of Bellatrix. That face and that love even warmth the hard of an old dog like him.

The hours after that was spend with a lot of talking about everything and nothing important. When the talk came to the subject of the oath and the Basilisk it all turned very serious.

Bellatrix started to get a little angry and Sirius was looking down in shame and rage. He was mad at himself for being so stupid for leaving Harry wit Hagrid that night. He was also very mad at Dumbledore for closing the will and never checking on Harry when he was with the Dursley's. Just like all the other times he told them again that he was sorry.

Harry rolled with his eyes when he heard Sirius again saying how sorry he was. It was now that he again promised him that they would do everything they can to find that rat. But as long as they didn't know where he was he could be everywhere in England or even in the world. So without any real leads it could take them awhile before they have found him. Sirius nodded but grumbled for another fifteen minutes.

To change the subject Bella asked Bellatrix how it was to share the prison with aunt Mini. Bellatrix laughed and started to tell them all about that time. The only thing she didn't tell them was her Animagus form. "Say Harry you do know that you have to continue with the family tradition, so when are you coming to stay here with us" Bellatrix asked with a cheeky smile.

Harry smiled back but shook his head. "I'm not going to stay here. However if I can sent one person to this place than it will be Lucius".

It was on these words that Bella looked deep into the eyes of Bellatrix and the both of them fell down to the ground.

*#*

Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked around the chamber she was in. Wherever she looked she saw doors and only doors. She realised that she was in a mindscape but it was so much like her own. Only this mindscape had colour while her was black. "Hi Bellatrix" sounded a voice from behind her. Bellatrix was startled and swung her head around. There right in front of her stood her smaller self. "I'm sorry to drag you into my mind like this, but before we go I have to show you a lot of what I have seen. I do not know what it all means but I do believe that I do need your help with some of it" Bella told her with a shy smile.

Bellatrix looked at her younger self and then she looked around the mindscape for a second time. "How is it that your mindscape has so much colour while mine is black".

Bella snorted at the words and immediately apologised when she saw Bellatrix looking at her with anger. "Sorry Bellatrix but it's frustrating when I have to explain it to you".

Bellatrix didn't say anything and kept looking into her eyes.

"Well the more color the happier the person. I have this color because of Harry. He makes me happy and that is why I have this color. Now for your mindscape being black, that is something that is not true. Yours is gray the mindscape of Harry, now that one is black. It is one of the worst I have ever seen".

Bellatrix nodded at those words. She herself was much better at Occlumency than her smaller self. It was something she learned as time went on and because of that she had seen glimpses of the mind of Harry. Again she looked around and wanted to open a door. But a hand from Bella held her back.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have a lot to show you, it's important to me and Harry".

"Bellatrix nodded and followed Bella who was walking to the next door.

"What I'm about to show you is the first time I saw Harry, I didn't know it was Harry at that time but it was the first time none the less".

What followed were a lot of memories from her days at the couch and at school. The way Dudley was attacking him or how scared he was when he was released from his cupboard. As time went on she got to her dreams and especially Voldemort who was attacking her in her mind. The best thing was that it all happened in her mind so she was the one to remember it clearly. The best thing was Harry. Every time he came into her mind he saved her from Voldemort.

Bella was looking at the memories without saying a word. In her own childhood she had been without love from her parents. But she always had the love from her sisters and Sirius. But here she saw Harry without any love at all. It was only when her little self came into the classroom with Harry that everything changed for him. The feeling she had was a little sad and happy, sad for Harry, but Happy that she gone to primary school. It had been something they were not allowed to de because they had to be between Muggles. The other hard thing for her to see was the she always changed from her adult self to the little Bella who was standing next to her. The one thing she really liked was the love she saw between herself and Harry. It was now that she knew their love was strong and it would stand the test of time.

Bella also showed her, her own memories from before she had been with Arabella. The anger Bella saw in the eyes of Bellatrix made her take a step back, especially when Bellatrix sad that those muggles would be hers and hers alone. Why was something why would realised when she was a little older.

It was now that Bella stopped in front of a door that was locked with a chain. There was some movement in the door and you could take a peek inside. But the only thing you could see was an old and dirty hallway. Bella stood to the side and looked at Bellatrix. "This is a room with your memories. I don't know anything about it, but sometimes one of those memories escapes from that room and it is then that I see it in my mind. It is also the place I appear when Voldemort pulls me into my mind".

Bellatrix had her hand on the chain and lock. But as soon as Bella told her about the memories, she pulled her hand back like it had been burned.

Bella saw it and laid her hand on top of Bellatrix's hand. "This is the room I wanted you to see. I took you into my mind to ask you if you could open it. I don't know why but I think that you have put the lock on the door before you were send back in time".

Bellatrix looked into the eyes of her younger self. "I don't know Bella. If I put that lock there then I think I did it deliberately. If you ask me I think it is better that I close the door completely then opening it".

Bella nodded, she had been expecting this answer. "I do understand why you would say that. But Harry and I are thinking something ells".

*#*

Sirius saw how little Bella and Bellatrix went down to the floor. As he went down to his knees he saw how the eyes of Bellatrix were turned into the back of her head. As he looked at Bella he saw that her eyes were glazed over. Sirius wanted to go to the door and ask a guard to get some help.

But before he got to the door, Tonks stopped him and pulled him back to Harry who was sitting next to Bellatrix. "Let it be Sirius, Bella has taken Bellatrix into her mind and this is not the first time she has done it like this" Tonks said.

Sirius could not say that he liked it. But as he thought back he remembered a time that Bellatrix pulled him into her mind. She had always been a natural when it came to legilimency or Occlumency but she hadn't been this strong when she was that little.

As the three of them sat around the two body's Harry scooted a little closer to Bellatrix. Slowly he pulled her head onto his lap and started to stroke her hair. "Bella has practised this a lot for the last two week. It has been something we wanted to do when we saw Bellatrix. She had found a door in her mindscape that was locked and she was hoping that Bellatrix could open that door. If not then she had a little hope to find out who had locked the door".

Both Sirius and Tonks were looking at Harry as if he had grown a second head. Harry who had not seen the looks they gave him went on. "The other thing she wanted to do was to show Bellatrix a lot of memories from our youth and our encounters with Voldemort".

As Harry told his little story to Sirius and Tonks he started to rub the tears away that were forming in the eyes of Bellatrix. "As you know in the mind the time seems to stop or you are moving extremely fast. So a year of memories will only take two or three minutes in real time. And as I look at Bellatrix I think that she is reliving the memories of our youth".

Harry looked up and saw the looks of Sirius and Tonks. They didn't say a word but their eyes were asking him why they were doing this. Harry smiled a little. "Bella is doing this so we can make Bellatrix a little stronger. And I know that she will need all the strength she can get, before Voldermort returns to the living and she has to serve him for some time before she is sent back".

"WHAT, Are you telling me that, that nutcase is coming back, that he is still alive somehow" Sirius shouted in a way that sounded like the bark of a dog.

Both Tonks and Harry nodded and saw Sirius turning as white as a ghost when the words sunk in.

_"NO I'm not going to kill Harry" Bellatrix shouted out loud._

_"Just leaf us alone and stay away from Harry" Bella screamed just as loud as Bellatrix did._

_"No don't do that, what do I do now Bella"._

_"Call Harry, He can help us just call him"._

_"How can he save us, I don't know how". _

Bella screamed out in pain as her body twisted in all kind of angles.  
_"Just call him we need him"_ Bella screamed out between two burst of pain that went through her little body.

Sirius stood just when Bella started to scream for a second time. He instantly knew that Bella was placed under the cruciatus curse and wanted to do something. Just as he was about to slam his fist against the door, he was pulled back by the hands of Tonks who turned him around.

"Just Let It Be Sirius" she snapped at him. "Bellatrix has to get Harry into the mind of Bella. I'm not sure how it works but it is very important. What I know of this, is what Bella and Harry had told me". Slowly she pulled Sirius back to his chair. "They told me that it has to be Bellatrix who pulls him in. It is in this way that she can see how important Harry is for them" Tonks told him with a pointed look at Bellatrix.

"But Nymp"

"Don't call me that" Tonks snapped.

Sirius threw his hands in the air. "We have to do something".

"No Sirius, we don't. Just wait and have a little faith in Harry" I know it's hard but it will all be okay, I'm sure of it.

Sirius nodded but had a hard time just sitting still and looking at what was happening.

_"Harry help us we need you"_ sounded the voice of Bellatrix throughout the room. The eyes of Bella snapped open and looked straight at the eyes of Harry.

As the eyes of Harry turned into the back of his head, Tonks rushed forward to catch him before he fell down.

*#*

_How it went down in the mind of Bella. _

Bellatrix appeared in the room that had been locked from the outside. Right behind her was little Bella who looked under her arm at the hallway in front of them.

Bella looked up at Bellatrix. "And do you know where we are".

"No I don't" Bellatrix said bet her answer sounded forced.

"Bellatrix these are your memories, or a part of it. I only know that Narcissa is somewhere in this building, or a good memory of her, just like Voldemort she too can interact with me when I'm inside my mind".

Bellatrix looked at her smaller self and wanted to know what she meant by Narcissa being here. But just as she was about to ask her about it Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

Narcissa was about to say something when she saw them both. Her eyes were big and it was obvious that she hadn't expected Bellatrix to be there to. "You two have to get out of here. He is back and looking for you" and she pointed at Bella.

Bellatrix looked at Bella and in a whisper she asked. "Who is she talking about Bella, Who could be here looking for you".

"Voldemort".

"WHAT, those memories were real. I thought they were nightmares" Bellatrix said as she turned white from fear.

"No those were all real. Voldemort has been trying to get me to kill Harry sins I was a little girl of eight years old".

Bellatrix was speechless when she heard the words. Bella was telling it to her like it had been a daily occurrence, and in many ways it had been just that for Bella and Harry.

"Well looky here, looky here, If it isn't little Bellatrix" Voldemort walked in to the room and stopped in his tracks, "No this can't be, you are not suppose to be here to. I have sent you back so you are not here this can't be real" Voldemort said while he was looking at Bellatrix with his peer sing red eyes.

Bellatrix looked back at Voldemort but while her face was steady as a rock her insides were trembling in fear.

His eyes were burning into hers and with every second that past her fear doubled from her own memories she had been through with that monster. Bellatrix was looking for a way out and was searching for Narcissa to help her, but her sister had disappeared into nothingness. So the next thing she looked for was any kind of help she could get. But the only other thing in the room was her little self but what kind of help could she be against the Dark Lord. No she was left alone and without any hope.

"Well, well speaking of being lucky. Now you two can work together and make sure that Harry Potter is dead by the end of the day, so one of you stays here while the other is going to kill Harry bloody Potter" Voldemort sneered at them.

Bella was a lot braver then she had been when she was eight years old and said. "I thought you said that we had to work together". Bella looked over at Bellatrix and knew that it was her time to make a stand, as Bella was waiting for Bellatrix to go against Voldemort. It was Voldemort who answered Bella.

"When I said together I meant one of you, Bombarde" and Bella flew against the wall.

Bellatrix immediately stood in front of Bella.

Bella who was lying against the wall looked up at Bellatrix. A small smile crawled over her face, this was a good sign and it showed a lot of promise. Bellatrix had to become stronger so she could resist Voldemort better than she had in the past.

As Voldemort walked over to Bella, Bellatrix looked him in the eye and then to Bella. As their eyes met Bellatrix shook her head.

"Come on Bellatrix take a stand, tell him what you want, be strong". Bellatrix shook her head again but Bella went on. "I know that you can do it, Harry knows that you can do it. I can do it, I may not win but I can take a stand and as I can do it then you can do it too" Bella told her in a near whisper.

Voldemort was now standing next to Bella and shoved Bellatrix to the side. He levelled his want at Bella while he kept looking at Bellatrix. "Well Bellatrix I'm waiting but I will make it easy on you. Either you go and kill Harry Potter or I will Kill Bella here.

_"NO I'm not going to kill Harry" Bellatrix said in a whisper. ( but in the room outside of their mind it was screamed)._

Voldemort smiled his trademark smile. "No Bellatrix, well it does not matter because I have ways to make you do what I want". His eyes went from Bellatrix to Bella. And his smile turned into his evil laugh.

_"Just leaf us alone and stay away from Harry" Bella screamed just as loud._

"Now there is the little Bella I know. Small, feisty and always thinking she can stand up to me, waiting on her little buddy to come and save her. However I don't see Harry anywhere and this time I won't let you call him". The evil laugh of Voldemort sounded again and it send a shiver through the body of Bellatrix. Bella wanted to open her mouth. "CRUSIO".

Bella who had just crawled back to her feet wend down screaming in pain.

_"No don't do that Bellatrix screamed at Voldemort. what do I do now Bella"._

_"Call Harry, He can help us just call him"._

"Don't you listen to her Bellatrix, but listen to your Lord. If you don't then it will be bye, bye to Bella.

_"Call Harry, He can help us just call him"._

The mind of Bellatrix went all over the place. How could Harry help them, He was only thirteen years old. Sure she had seen the memories but still he was so young. How could a little boy do that? How could he save them?

_"How can he save us, I don't know how". _

Again Voldemort screamed "Crucio".

Bella screamed out in pain as her body twisted in all kind of angles.  
_"Just call him we need him"_ Bella screamed out between two burst of pain.

Bellatrix didn't know what to think anymore. She knew Harry was good but still a boy. But she herself was afraid of her lord afraid to make a stand. As Bella screamed she knew that they would lose. Bella screamed even louder and she knew that she had to do something. Harry was the one, according to Bella and he was the only one. She had no other choice. "Harry help us we need you".

There from out of nowhere Harry stood next to her and took hold of her hand. "Trust me Bellatrix, just like Bella and I trust you. You are stronger then you ever were".

Bellatrix looked at Harry with her eyes into his eyes. There he stood and she knew she brought him here. As she looked at him she was out of words to say but felt his magic wash over her. His warmth went through her body like it always did and she got hope, hope that he would take care of it and that it would all be okay.

Harry removed his wand and placed it into her hand and asked her to conjure a coffin. Bellatrix tried to push the wand back into his hand but Harry refused it.

"Bellatrix I know you can do this. He is only a memory a bad one but still a memory. His curses are real but he is not". As he said it he smiled at her reassuringly.

In the seconds that had passed when Harry appeared into the room Voldemort had stood to the side. He had first looked at Harry in surprise but that surprise was now gone. As he smiled he pointed his wand at Harry and screamed Crucio".

Harry went down and screamed his lungs out, as he kept his eyes with a lot of difficulty on Bellatrix. He said through clenched teeth. "Do it Bellatrix, I know you can do it, I know you can".

Bella had crawl over to Harry and was now next to Bellatrix. "Come on Bellatrix you can do it, I can do it so you can to".

Bellatrix looked at Voldemort.

"What Bellatrix are you going to make a stand now" Voldemort sneered.

Bellatrix looked at the wand in her hand. She looked back at Voldemort. "CRUCIO MAXIMA".

Voldemort screamed like he had never screamed before and disappeared into nothingness.

The next moment they found themselves back into the room between Sirius and Tonks.

* * *

A/N: So this was it again for this week. Next time will have the bumbling fool called Cornelius fudge and our own dunderhead called Albus Dumbledore.

See you all again in two week.  
Gr. Winmau


	66. (BSC 3 C8) C66 Cornelius Fudge against t

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really like them a lot.  
Harry Potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C8) C66 Cornelius Fudge against the seven houses.

* * *

The eyes from Sirius were a little worried and wild as he looked at Harry and Bella. He didn't exactly know what had happened, but it was one thing that he wanted to know for sure. Internally he was very afraid for the answers that he would receive. It was not every day that you witness three people entering a mindscape where they were tortured beyond imagination. But it also happened right in front of his eyes".

Bellatrix who just like Sirius was looking around with wide eyes, didn't know what to think. The one thing she did know was that the bond between Harry and her little self, was even more than she wanted to know. That little bit of jalousie she had had completely disappeared. She now understood how important her smaller self was to Harry, but even more how important Harry was for her little self and in extension to herself. "W-was that really V-Voldemort that I have hexed in your thoughts" Bellatrix asked after a moment of silent's.

Both Bella and Harry nodded to her while they were both shivering and twisting from the spell that had been placed upon them in the mind of Bella.

"And this is happening ones or twice a month from when you were eight" she asked Bella with a little hesitation.

Bella stood and walked over to herself. While she pulled a chair over for herself and Bellatrix she told her. "Yes, and every time it happens Harry comes into my mind and saves us. He will always be there for you and me whenever we need him. That is one thing I'm sure off" it was now that Bella looked into the eyes of Bellatrix while she lay her head on her shoulder. "I don't know when you will be sent back in time. But the one thing I do know is that you will find the best man all of England has to offer".

Bellatrix hugged her little self a little closer and looked over at Harry who was still twisting in the corner. She could not keep the little smile of her face when she looked at him. While she took a good look at her husband to be, she knew that Bella was right. He would be the greatest wizard the world has ever seen and yet he was modest and normal about it. He had a raw power that was beyond this world but he didn't know how to use it. The only time he did was when he was mad and that was almost never. Most of it was because he was too scared to use that power. As she took a little peek into his mind she saw that it had been his aunt and uncle that had made him so scared of that power. The one thing that pleased her a lot was the fact that she herself had become even stronger, stronger than she herself had been as a child. Most of it was because of the way Harry helped her in everything she did. While she kept her eyes on Harry she had more hope than she ever had. In the memories from Bella, she had seen a lot of things but the moment Harry was with them, she felt that the knew Harry would conquer the dark Lord. Not just yet but someday, someday he would be even greater than the Dark lord had ever been. She had seen fear in the eyes of the dark Lord and that was something none of his death eaters had ever seen before. There was however one thing that she was worried about. During her time at Hogwarts she had found out that she was more into girls than boys and she didn't know if that was still the case. But if that would be the case then the one thing she didn't want was to hurt Harry, but it would be something she would talk about later with Bella when they had a moment alone. Even if it would be on another day.

The time that was left was mostly spend with a lot of talking and planning for what was to come.

Bellatrix especially wanted to know how Harry was preparing himself for when Voldemort did come back. He would be much worse than he was in the mind of Bella. That was also something she made perfectly clear.

At the end of the visit Bellatrix gave Bella access to enter her safe at Gringotts. The gold that was in there was just as much her gold as it was hers. Bellatrix frowned when she told her that in that way and chuckled at the thought that she was giving permission to herself.

Only Sirius became extremely quiet for the last hour, When Harry asked him about it Sirius had only told him that he had a lot to think about.

After the goodbyes and a very intimate kiss between Bellatrix and Harry, they went on their way back to Potter castle.

*#*

Isabella was sitting in a chair in the corner of the sitting room at Potter castle. Every hour that Harry and Bella were away from the castle was an eternity for her and every minute was a torment. Every minute she looked at the clock and hoped that Harry would return at that moment.

"I can see that my son has made a right decision in a surrogate mother" Lily said from out of her little frame that was standing beside Isabella on a side table.

Isabella could do nothing else but laugh a little, even if it was a little sarcastically. She wanted to laugh louder but she was a bundle of nerves so she couldn't. The reason for her nerves was the fact that she knew that Bella and Harry were planning something to do at Azkaban, but she didn't know what. She also knew that Tonks knew about it but that little minx never said a word. So the more she thought about it the crazier her thoughts became. But she wanted to know it, but in the end she was just hoping that they were alright. She was also hoping that Bellatrix wouldn't do anything to her little Bella. However the more time that went by the more her nerves were getting to her.

When there was a sound of someone apparating into the hallway, she immediately ran over there. "How was it with Bellatrix, Harry" She called out before she was in the hallway. To her surprise it wasn't Harry but Neville and his grandmother who were standing in the hallway. As Isabella came to a hold she saw Augusta waiving a letter from the ministry around and her face looked a little pale. "Daphne, Hermione get over here NOW" Isabella screamed.

Augusta nodded and walked into the sitting room.

Isabella looked around the hallway and shook her head. She so wanted Harry to be home. But he wasn't, so she walked after Augusta. Just as she walked into the sitting room she again heard someone apparate into the hallway.

For the second time she rushed into the hallway but again there was no Harry. This time it was Amelia and Susan. Amelia was waiving the same letter around just like Augusta had done a moment ago. However Amelia wasn't pale but seemed very angry.

When there was an apparation sound for the third time Isabella ran into the hallway with her arms wide open and her eyes closed, she hugged the first person she had in her arms.

"I think I like this way of greeting, yes I'm sure that I want more of these hugs" Andromeda said in an amused voice.

Isabella looked up at Andromeda and blushed. "I'm sorry I thought you were Harry or Bella".

Andromeda laughed loudly and lay an arm around her as she guided Isabella back to the sitting room.

When there was a fourth sound from the hallway Isabella did the only thing she could do. She hold on to the arms of her chair and remained where she was. The last thing she wanted to do was jump into the arms of someone ells.

But when she saw Harry peeking around the corner of the doorframe she couldn't contain herself anymore. She rushed at him and hugged the stuffing out of him.

Harry smiled as he felt the hug and the sigh from Isabella told him enough. His new mom had worried about him and it felt extremely good.

With another sigh she let him go and looked at the others. Just as she was about to say something, it was Amelia who started. "I'm very sorry to cut you off Isabella, but you all have to get dressed. The case between you and Cornelius Fudge will start in an hour".

Just as Isabella wanted to open her mouth for a second time there were two owls flying into the sitting room window. "What the hell, am I never allowed to say something".

"MOM" Daphne screamed while Harry and Bella were laughing.

While Isabella looked very embarrass. Harry took the two letters from the owls. "So Fudge isn't waiting at all, the little creep".

"Harry" Minerva scolded him.

"What, he is a creep".

"I know but you have to give a good example for Isabella, She is still learning to behave herself".

Daphne who was laughing now tried to keep Bella on her feet as she was about to tumble over with tears of joy falling from her eyes. Isabella just scowled at Minerva with a little smile of her own.

"Well the hour just became forty-five minutes so I think we have to hurry" Harry said as he looked at the fireplace with a smile that remembered Minerva from a smile James use to wear.

The next thirty minutes were of people running around Potter castle trying to get dressed in the best outfit they could find. Most of them had their own closet full of clothes at Potter castle, because it became some sort of their second, first no just their home.

With only fifteen minutes to go there was another owl that dropped a letter at the feet of Minerva.

As the women looked at the children running around it was Amelia who made the assumption? "Is it just me or were they expecting something like this to happen".

"Well Neville told me that they were preparing themselves for whatever Albus or Cornelius could do. They knew it would be low and very sneaky" Augusta said with a little smile.

"Did they tell you what they were planning" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Augusta said again with that same little smile. "But you do have a special place in the plans" and Augusta walked away, while Amelia looked accusingly at her back.

With only ten minutes to go they all left by floo and appeared into the atrium of the ministry. From there they only had a couple of minutes left to get to the court room where Albus and Cornelius were preparing themselves for the slaughter they were about to give.

Just before they had left Potter castle Harry had gone into the office of his father because he just couldn't call it his office just yet. What he had done in the office was something he didn't say, but he still had that smile James use to have.

"Harry" Minerva asked. "What are you and your friends planning to do".

Harry didn't say anything but just smiled a little bit bigger.

*#*

_Fifteen minutes before Harry and the others were in the court room._

Cornelius was standing behind his little table with a hammer in his hand. As he looked around he could see that everybody he had told in advance had shown up. There were also a lot of empty places and that were usually accompanied by that Potter boy and his family.

Albus was doing the same thing as Cornelius only he had an even bigger smile on his face. He knew for sure that if the friends saw the trouble they were in because of Harry, they would all leave him alone and he could get back into the good graces of Harry himself. Especially when Harry would lose a small lawsuit like this, all this just to get Harry Potter lord off, and become his guardian again.

"I welcome you all to this court for the lawsuit of the ministry vs. Lord Potter and friends" Cornelius started. With an extremely happy feeling in his stomach he gave Albus a look of triumph.

Albus saw it and gave him a little smile of his own. They had done it Harry would be too late for his own appearance and the later he was the better it would be for them. As Albus looked around the room for a second time he gestured Cornelius to carry on.

"Alright I can see that Harry Potter has not grazed us with his presence yet so it is with a sorry heart that I have to say Sorry, sorry but if Harry Potter is not here when I finish then he loses the lawsuit and Albus will become his guardian again" he finished with a smile.

Cornelius wanted to start his plea when Amelia stormed into the courtroom. Cornelius was a little startled but recovered quickly. "Ah I see that they have finally arrived for the verdict".

Amelia didn't say anything and only gave Cornelius a dirty look. Cornelius threw his nose in the air and motion them to take their seats.

Albus also saw how Amelia walked into the court room, but what disturbed him mostly was the way Harry and his friends walked through the door behind her. The confidence they displayed was very unnerving to him. The power and fearlessness they carried was something he didn't wanted to see. He gave a quick look at the chairs that were of house Potter and empty and turned his eyes back to Harry, only to snap his head around again. The chairs that were empty were now filled with goblins. The moment Albus saw them he stood and whispered into the ear of Cornelius, while his finger was pointing to the Goblins.

Cornelius saw them and walked over to the middle of the court room. With a look of revulsion he looked at the Goblins and almost vomited on the spot. With some difficulty he opened his mouth. "I'm very sorry, but I have to request that you Goblins leave those seats and go over to the visitor's section".

Harry immediately got up from his chair and walked over to the minister. As he stood in front of the minister he had to look up because Cornelius was still a little bigger than him. Harry didn't move and just kept looking into his eyes just as Augusta had taught them all. As the minutes crawled along Harry couldn't hold himself any longer and spoke up. "Minister, could you please tell me why you are taking lord Bogrod his wife and children away from my seats?" Harry said while he was trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

Cornelius kept avoiding the eyes of Harry but glanced over at the Goblins. "Harry, Harry, I'm sorry to tell you this but that is no place for Goblins, they all belong in the visitors' section". He immediately looked at all the other Lords in the courtroom and smiled widely.

Here and there, there was a little sniggering from the seats. At one seat there was even some laughter that was louder. When the gaze of Harry found the source he saw that it was Lucius Malfoy who was laughing. Next to him was Narcissa but her forced smile did some wonders to Harry because he knew she didn't meant it. As he gave her a good look he saw that she was healthy again and doing fine. Slowly his gaze went back to the minister.

None of the Goblins stood or even made a gesture to do that, they just remained in there seat's. It was exactly the same thing that Harry was doing. He had stood in front of the minister and kept standing there.

Cornelius was not aware of what he was doing and waited for the Goblins to leave. They didn't do that so he took the next step. "Aurors, I want you to take those Goblins away. Take them out of the building and sent them away" Cornelius ordered them.

Nobody said anything but looked on as Auror Tonks and Kingsley walked over to the Goblins. Kinsley raised his wand and Amelia shouted. "Take one more step and you two are out of a job".

Cornelius heard Amelia and threw a hostile look at her, "How dare you, I'm the minister of magic and when I give an order I'm not to be contradicted" Fudge snapped.

"I don't think so minister; if I'm not mistaken I think I just saved you from your own stupidity".

"Now listen here".

"Again" Amelia added.

"But".

"Minister, before you say another thing, I don't think that Lord Potter is standing there for nothing" Amelia said with a little predatory smile of her own.

The eyes of Fudge snapped to the eyes of Harry and he took three steps back as he saw them glow.

"Okay, Okay, Harry what is it. What is the big thing you have to add, before we take those filthy Goblins away" he said like Harry was of no importance to him but more of an irritation.

Harry didn't answer and just gestured for Susan to join them at the floor.

Susan nodded, smiled and walked next to Harry and stood in front of Fudge. As she saw the eyes of Harry glow she knew that fudge was shitting himself with fear. So like the good and really helpful person she was, she waited and enjoyed the fear she was seeing in his eyes, just like her aunty Amelia had taught her. After a while she kissed the cheek of Harry and turned back to Fudge. "Minister, as you see, Lord Potter is really trying hard to not lose his coolness".

Everyone of the Family looked at her, but Susan just smiled and shook her head. "No, Minister I hate to tell you this, but as you may remember Lord Bogrod is a friend of the family. So by asking for his removal you not only embarrass Bogrod but also Lord Potter himself".

Minister Fudge was slowly turning red in anger. He started to sniff loudly and was about to reply to Susan when he heard Harry sniff. When he saw that his eyes were glowing even more he held his tongue out of fear.

Susan had a mean feeling of joy from the scared look Fudge gave Harry, so just like her aunt she waited again and enjoyed the moment even more. "Minister, as you may well know. The chairs of a house may be used by all members of that house. Now to spoil your fun, Lord Bogrod is not only a friend but also a member of house Potter. That is why my aunt the head of the D, M, L, E, stopped you. Now, and this is very important, Lord Bogrod is sitting there because Lord Potter ask them to do it".

Minister Fudge wanted to open his mouth again. It was then that he saw the hand from Susan appear in front of his face. He immediately held his mouth but turned even redder than he was before.

"Minister, I wasn't finished. Not only did you embarrass Lord Potter by trying to remove a family member. You also offended him by calling him by his name multiple times today. Most of the people here do know that you do not have the permission to do that. Then again we know that you don't listen that well, but if you want to continue this lawsuit we would like it if you would do it with respect. For the record what you are doing now is not the respectable way". With those last words she turned around and gazed into the eyes of Harry.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You just improvised most of it didn't you little minx" he whispered into her ear.

Susan just gave him a not so innocent smile and walked back to her spot next to her aunt and Minerva. Minerva turned herself to Susan and asked "his coolness".

Susan chuckled. "It is something Muggle, I do not know what it means but it sounded great".

Harry straitened his back, nodded to Fudge and went back to his own place.

Everyone was now looking at fudge. Fudge on the other hand looked at Albus and was begging for help, a lot of help.

Albus nodded and pointed to the chair, as Fudge sat he stood and took the floor. "Honourable members of the Wizengamot, you are all here today for the lawsuit between us and Potter and his friends. We have made this lawsuit because they have brought shame to us in person, but also you as members of the ministry and because of that the ministry as a hole. As you all know this started at the time when I had my lawsuit for the guardian ship of Harry James Potter. It was there that Harry interrupted our esteemed minister together with his friends".

Amelia wanted to stand when she heard the disrespect and the singling out of Harry for the second time. But it was the hand of Daphne that held her in her place. A little dazed Amelia looked over at Daphne, she narrowed her eyes silently saying You better have a good reason or I will put you over my knee little girl.

Daphne just smiled and shook her head as she pointed to Albus Dumbledork.

Albus who had been oblivious to the small bickering between Amelia and Daphne went on. "During that lawsuit, Harry deliberately and without any concern for the status of our minister, sabotage the lawsuit so the minister looked very bad. Now if Harry would have only brought shame to the minister we could have let it all go by with a warning. However in his meddling he also pulled three noble and ancient houses down with him. Now by doing that he may unintentionally brought shame to those houses, this happens naturally because of his youthful age"

It was at those words that Augusta stood from the spot of house Longbottom where she lighted up her wand to ask for attention.

Next to her sat Isabella who immediately stood when she saw Augusta stand up.

Albus, who saw Augusta stand up, turned his head around, he tried to ignore her because he knew that he would lose it all if he would let her talk. It was only too bad for him that as he turned his head he saw Andromeda and Bogrod stand up on the other side. It was not long after that, That Lord Davis also stood followed by Lord Patil. It was now that Albus could not longer ignore Augusta and with raised shoulders he turned back to Augusta and gave her the floor.

"Albus Dumbledore" she said with a lot of hatred in her voice.

Albus didn't wait for her to finish and almost screamed when he interrupted her. "I'm the supreme Mugwump of international Confederation of wizards and the chief warlock of this body, Because of that I am entitled to be address that way".

Augusta just looked at him and sniffed loudly in disgust. "Everybody here knows that Harry Potter is Lord Potter. Now Lord Potter is also Lord Gryffindor that means he is above you at Hogwarts. Now if that was all it would be okay, But he is also Lord Peverell, the original founder of this esteemed body, your superior and yet you don't seem to show him that respect by simply calling him Lord Potter".

Albus turned red from anger and she could see the steam coming out of his ears, But Augusta was too much of a lady to chuckle out loud, she would save that for later that night. "Now before you interrupt me again, what I was about to say was, that my house can make its own decisions. We don't need the chief warlock to point them out. So Albus if it is the wrong thing to do than it is our own mistake and we do not need your opinion. The last thing is the shame to our houses. If we have shame then it's not because of Lord Potter but because of you" And Augusta sat down followed by the others that had stood with her.

Isabella smiled at Harry; she had done what they had discussed. If Augusta stood they would follow and they did.

Albus looked at the paper that was lying in front of him. As he looked around himself he had hoped none of them would object but of course Augusta would. His comment about the other houses was an attempt to bring doubt in their minds. But it had to be Augusta who saw right through him. "Honourable members of the Wizengamot, I want to ask you all to think back at that day" Albus had just went on like nothing had happened. "I mean the day of the lawsuit. On that day LORD Potter had deliberately interrupted that process by calling out the minister and with that bringing shame to us all. So I want you to think about that day and vote in our favour. Kids cannot win a lawsuit in this body".

At the end of his plea Albus looked over at Cornelius Fudge and asked him if he wanted to say something, but the way he shook his head, it was clear to Albus that the minister had no confidence at all. After that he asked if there was anyone ells who wanted to say something but there wasn't, so he had to give the floor to Amelia.

Amelia stood and walked to the middle of the floor. "Thank you Chief Warlock" Amelia said it but it took a really big effort to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I welcome you all". Amelia stopped and gave a dirty look at Albus as she took a drink of water. "We have all heard the nice lecture Albus and the minister gave us. But I'm here to tell you the real truth behind the lawsuit. As you know I represent the seven houses that were appealed by the minister and Albus Dumbledore. Now there is a very clear difference between the first four houses and the other three houses. The first four houses are.

Lady Greengrass, heirs, of the ancient and Noble house of Greengrass.  
Lady Bones, heirs,of the ancient and noble house Bones.  
Lady McGonagall, ofthe ancient and noble house McGonagall.  
Lord Longbottom. of the ancient and noble house Longbottom.

The other three houses are.  
Lord Potter of the ancient and noble house Potter,  
Lord Gryffindor of the ancient and noble house Gryffindor,  
Lord Peverell of the ancient and noble house Peverell".

Every member of the Wizengamot knew all of the houses that were involved. But by naming them all Amelia knew that she would get even more of an impact then by naming just one. It was the silents after this that told Amelia she had done the right thing. "Now because it could take a very long time I will keep my plea to only two houses. The first house will be house Greengrass and that house will also represent house Longbottom, house McGonagall and house Bones. The second house will be House Potter and that house will also represent house Gryffindor and house Peverell".

Amelia took another moment to take a drink and said. "Now I do this to save you the time. But if you all want, I could go over all the houses". As she said the words she could hear the sputter coming from almost everywhere. There was one person who started to chuckle softly. As Amelia looked up she saw Augusta holding her hand in front of her mouth as she looked around.

Almost all of the members were shaking their head no, they were all afraid that they would be there for more than an hour and just the idea to sit through the case of seven separate houses.

Just before Amelia went on she gave Albus and Cornelius a pointed look and smiled as she saw them squirm under her gaze. "This brings me to the one thing all the houses have in common and the thing why we are here today, when I was promoted to the guardianship of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I knew that on that day Harry Potter had become Lord Potter".

It was now that Cornelius stood and interrupted Amelia, "I'm Sorry miss Bones but you are clearly disrespecting Lord Potter".

Amelia just looked at Fudge and shook her head. Of all the time he didn't remember Harry was Lord Potter he remembers it now. "It would have been nice if you would have remembered that at the start of this Lawsuit you" and on that point she held her tong.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted", and she gave another dirty look at fudge. "O yes, it was on that day that I knew that Lady McGonagall was his grandmother. This also made the point that Lord Potter didn't need a guardian in the magical world. Now on that day it was also documented in the archives of the ministry, all thanks to our friends the Goblins". With a slow but very obvious nod of thanks she nodded to Bogrod who nodded back.

"This brought us to the lawsuit of the guardianship of Harry Potter. Now that it was publicly known that Harry Potter was Lord Potter, The ministry had the obligation to inform Lord Potter about the lawsuit, something they obviously neglected. Now because the lawsuit was about Lord Potter himself he had the right to interrupt that case, something he did". Again Amelia gave a pointed look at Cornelius. "Now if the minister had done his homework and had followed the laws, he would have known that Harry Potter had become Lord Potter, but he didn't. Now the laws of the Wizengamot tells us that when a Lord enters the floor. They are entitle to say there peace. Now if the minister had waited or had asked if Lord Potter was finished than none of this would have been needed. Because of this the question for his removal was granted".

There was a lot of murmuring between the members of the Wizengamot, but that was the one thing Amelia wanted. The more discussion there was the more they were listening to the things she was saying. She gave herself a little smile. "Now the best part is that according to the rules of the Wizengamot, Minister Fudge could have been removed after the first warning. Now because Lord Potter and his friends are good and honest Lords and Lady's they gave the minister three warnings. So the humiliation if he suffered that at all, it was of his own doing because of his own ignorance".

Cornelius Fudge was slowly disappearing into his chair. With every word and statement Amelia made, he saw his one chance to win this case go further up in smoke.

Albus was listening and looking at Amelia as if he was really paying attention. But the only thing he wanted to do was to strangle Amelia on the spot. He had to win this lawsuit so he wouldn't have to deal with the other one. But the more Amelia spoke the more he saw that, that was not happening. And that case was already a lost cause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, The final reason why I took the two houses as a example and this is also why I think that this Lawsuit is personal and not because of humiliation. Now if we lose this Lawsuit House Greengrass has to pay a thousand Galleons. Reasonable you would say" and Amelia saw Lucius nodding while Narcissa was giving him a dirty look.

"Lord Potter and his houses on the other hand have to pay a hundred thousand galleons per house. So this Lawsuit is basically an assault on house Potter. What the young Lords and Lady's did was completely in their rights. Now just because the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore and our esteemed minister Cornelius Fudge were hurt in their pride. House Potter has to pay. So I ask you say your verdict but do it with a good conscience".

Cornelius fudge was looking at the exit and especially at the fastest way he could get there. Albus was sitting in front of him and was only looking at his shoes.

"This concludes my case, as for the punishment for wrongly accusing seven ancient and noble houses we expect an apology in the daily Prophet of tomorrow. With those words Amelia walked back to her place next to Daphne and sat down. She had been surprised that there hadn't been a single moment that one of those pureblood bigots interrupted her. But on the other hand she had the law on her side and especially the law that saved those bigots. It had been there own law that she had used against them.

Albus rose from his seat and took the spot in the middle of the room. As he turned around he came face to face with Harry who stood beside him. "Harry we could drop the lawsuit we are having now and also the one that is coming".

"What" Harry asked in disbelieve. "Just like that and just do as if nothing has happened".

"Yes exactly, just like that and we could go back to the way it was".

"You know Albus".

"Chief Warlock".

"Yes Albus, I would like that".

"Good, I will tell them, Lords and Ladies".

"Wait a moment Albus". Albus turned around and looked with anger at Harry.

"Like I said I would like that Albus. But Amelia had done such a good job and was hoping for a win. And if I'm really honest I would like to see the minister eat his words. So No".

"But Harry be reasonable".

"Sure Albus, one day I will, now do what you have to do and call them to a vote".

"I will Harry but you don't have to stand here".

"NO Albus, Augusta told me that you would try and slip in a last comment, it's something you have done before. So I stay here to see that you keep everything as it should be".

Albus gave an angry look at Augusta who just smiled back at him. He had done exactly as she had predicted and he know it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I hereby ask for a little brake so you can all go to the adjoining room so you can all debate on the verdict".

The moment Albus had said what the chief Warlock had to say. It was Augusta who again stood for attention. This time Albus didn't want to make the same mistake as he did earlier so he gave her the floor. "I don't think we have to debate on the verdict just let it come to a vote" Augusta said.

"What is she doing Amelia" Daphne asked.

Amelia looked up and had a little smile. "Augusta is not doing anything; she is just taking advantage of the family. Look Harry asked Bogrod and his family to sit in the seats of the family. By doing this he made sure we almost have half of the votes. Now the only thing we need is nine people to vote in our favour. So the Patils the Davis and two more families have to vote for us and we are clear. It will also tell us who we have on our side, or who is scared of us and the power we now have. Just like now" Amelia pointed at the wands that were all raised up with a green light, they were declared innocent.

"We won".

"Yes Daphne we won".

To the amazement of Albus and Fudge, almost all the members stood and declared them innocent. Fudge could not believe it half of the people were there to help him, he had personally asked and paid them to vote in his favour. Umbridge and Lucius were still sitting down and that was the only plus he could see.

For the friends it didn't matter. They had won and were walking out of the courtroom celebrating and hugging each other, leaving a confused Warlock and Minister behind.

Just outside of the courtroom they bumped into Lucius Malfoy, who had a look in his eyes like he was undressing Daphne.

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week, see you all in two weeks.

Gr. Winmau


	67. (BSC 3 C9) C67 Bark, Bark, GRRRR

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They are really appreciated like always.  
Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C9) C67 Bark, Bark, GRRRR

* * *

The lawsuit between Cornelius Fudge and the friends had gone in the favour of the friends. So it wasn't a complete surprise That Neville was walking happily out off the courtroom with Susan on one arm and Amelia on his other arm. He was closely followed by Harry whit his grandmother and Daphne on his arms.

Just outside of the court room they walked straight into Lucius Malfoy. "Well, Well, Well if it isn't Potter" Lucius snapped at him in a disgusting tone of voice. "It's clear that you are as lucky as always, but I can also see that you have planted a lot of fear into the Wizengamot members. Well I do not fear you. I know you are a spoiled little brat that has everything handed to him".

Harry wanted to say something But Lucius just ignored him and wend on. "And you Daphne, Why are you still hanging around these people. They will bring you down and then there is nothing for you to turn to. Now Draco would give you everything you need. When he takes over from me he will have more influents than Potter. He is rich and a better option for you. And the best thing is that he doesn't associate himself with Mudbloods" the moment Lucius said the M word he looked at Bella who had walked on behind Harry.

Daphne heard it all and clung even more to the arm of Harry. She could not help herself but she thought back to the day in that restaurant. Her fear of Lucius had become a little bit bigger and then there was the way he looked at her. It was a way he always did and it was like he was undressing her with his eyes. It always gave her the urge to cover herself up.

Harry who could feel Daphne tense up pushed her behind him with his arm. As he looked into the eyes of Lucius he positioned himself between him and Daphne. From the corner of his eye he could see his grandmother holding her wand ready to strike. "Mister Malfoy wasn't it" Harry said between clenched teeth. "I think you can count yourself very lucky".

The eyes of Lucius twisted a little. How dare this little brat.

"Now mister Malfoy I could do exactly what Bella and Daphne had done and gif my memories to Miss Bones. But the main reason why you are still part of this body is that I do have respect for my friends and for females in general. The way you have mishandled your wife is criminal on its own. But as you know, I have ordered Amelia to take her to St. Mungo's and I'm clad she is doing fine now".

Again Lucius wanted to say something but Harry stepped closer to him and went on, as if Lucius wasn't even there. "Now like I said I could have given my memories to Amelia. In those memories you can see how you treated your wife and also how you treated three kids, who aren't even in their third year of Hogwarts. But the best part would be how you disappeared like a true coward you are. It would not only be a nice story here in the Wizengamot but also in the daily prophet". Harry didn't wait for a reply and just turned around and left Lucius behind him. When he was a couple of steps away from Lucius he looked over his shoulder. "Oooo yes before I forget mister Malfoy, if you ever speak to one of my future wife's like that, again. Or if you ever treat them like you did in that restaurant, again. I will not allow you to escape, again. Daphne Greengrass belongs to me". This time Harry turned his head around and walked away and got a little kiss on his cheek from Daphne.

"We will see about that Potter. I will get her for my Draco, or no one will get her at all".

The voice of Lucius sounded throughout the corridors of the ministry. Everyone that was in the corridors or the courtroom heard the threat Lucius made to Harry Potter. Most of them knew that it didn't promise anything good.

Harry let the hands of his grandmother and Daphne go. With a body full of anger he turned around and walked back to Lucius. With all the power he had in his body he kept his voice in a near whisper but let his eyes glow with the anger he felt. "I will tell you, and I will tell it only ones. That day at the restaurant I had Amelia accompany Narcissa to St. Mungo's, she did this with the protection of house Potter. With this I saved her life because without my help she would have been dead. Now according to the old laws of magic and blood, I can make her my slave. In that way I could make your marriage mine to play with. So I'm telling you again. Threaten me or my family one more time and Narcissa will bow to my will and kiss my feet. With my orders she will bring shame to the name Malfoy. O yes, the only way out of this is to make an alliance with my house". Just before Harry turned his back to Lucius he gave a sharp look at Narcissa.

Narcissa saw the look and hid herself behind the back of Lucius, feelings of fear going through her whole body.

Four steps away Harry turned around again. "O yes one more thing mister Malfoy. If she dies the debt will go to the head of Draco. Oooo and how I would like him to be my slave. Good day Mister Malfoy".

Lucius stood dazed for a moment as he saw Harry walking away. As he turned around he saw the very fearful look in the eyes of Narcissa. "What, are you telling me that he is right? You mean he can take you away from me at any moment and make you into his slave. But he can also take Draco if you are dead".

Narcissa didn't give him an answer. She just nodded as tears were dripping down her cheeks.

Lucius knew that there was no one better than Narcissa when it came to the old laws from the old ways and Blood laws in all their meanings. And because he himself was only lord Malfoy, he was less than Harry potter, because he was a lord of an ancient and noble house. He just couldn't imagine losing his wife to a boy who was only twelve years old. No that would be the last thing he wanted to happen. So he did realise that the best option was to say sorry. The best way to do that is to do it publicly and just take the heat. But then again he was a Malfoy and they didn't apologise to nobody. No this Malfoy was out for revenge and he wanted it in a big way, he would show that brat who was boss. How dare he treat Lucius Malfoy this way?

Narcissa pulled her head to the left and didn't dare to look at her husband any longer. She knew that Harry had just saved her by the debt she owed him. A debt she herself had pointed out. She wouldn't have put it passed her husband to just kill her so he wouldn't have to say sorry to Lord Potter. She didn't know if Harry knew it, but by extending the threat to Draco he had saved her life for a second time. She also knew that Harry could take her away from Lucius. But then again there was so much more he could do with that debt and she took the decision to write him a letter so that she could explain it all. The only thing she couldn't do was to let Lucius know about it. The fool was thinking she was scared and crying out of fear. The tears she had were tears of joy. He was highly convinced that she loved him. Finally she had a way out of this hell that was called a marriage. No the fool didn't realise that she was rather a slave than to be his wife for another day.

*#*

Back in potter castle they all went to the kitchen. Nobody heard what Harry had said to Lucius but they knew that he had hit a nerve when he talked to him. It was Minerva who had looked at it all and asked him to explain.

So Harry did and told them what had happened. Most of the adults were in awe as Harry told his part. The friends were just smiling.

"But Harry how did you know about the old ways" Andromeda asked.

"Well that one is easy" and Harry smiled. "It was on that day in the restaurant. When it all had calmed down and we had our dinner. We were all about to leave for home. But Amelia said she wanted Narcissa to go to St. Mungo's. Now just before she left, Narcissa whispered something in my ear. She told me about the life debt and a special section in it. She also asked me if I wanted her to go to St Mungo's under the protection of house Potter and she had me say it, so I did".

That night it became a party to remember for many years to come. The apology in the daily profit never came and that wasn't a surprise at all.

*#*

The next morning it would all become as normal as it had been. Everyone had gone back to their own home for the mail and other things they had to do. Only Daphne had a lot on her mind. The things Lucius had said to her were really troubling her. The last thing she wanted was to belong to Draco. The one thing she was sure of was that Lucius would try and get her, but she wasn't sure if Harry could stop him. She crawled up on the couch and pulled a pillow against her chest.

It was the hopeless look in her eyes that made Isabella sit down next to her. As the tears started to roll down her cheeks Daphne was pulled into her arms. The bundle of sadness was overwhelming her feelings and she had a hard time to console her daughter.

Daphne buried her head into the shoulder of Isabella and started to cry uncontrollably.

After a couple of minutes Daphne started to calm down. "So sweetheart can you tell me now what is wrong and why you are crying your eyes out. Just tell me and I can tell you it will all be okay".

"Okay, Okay, How can it be okay? Harry finally made a contract with me and has made me his second wife. But I now know that Lucius wants me for Draco and for whatever twisted thing he himself wants to do to me. And as long as dad hasn't signed that contract it is worthless and I can't Merry Harry and Bella".

Isabella smiled and waved her wand around.

Daphne looked up and saw a piece of paper floating to them. She couldn't see what it was but her mother had a reason for it so she waited.

"This is a copy of the contract between you and Harry". And Isabella held out the contract to Daphne so she could see it. "Harry is something else. As you can see he has already signed it and so has Bogrod. The date has been set and your dad have only to sign it. Now if Lucius or someone else tries to interfere with you and Harry, Bogrod will declare this contract legal, even if your dad hasn't signed it yet".

Daphne looked at the contract and got a little smile on her face. She kissed her mother on her cheek and embraced her lovingly. Later that day she would go back to Harry and Bella and had a good feeling because she knew they would stay together.

As Isabella saw Daphne walk out off the room she had to sigh. She had been very happy with the foresight of Harry. But also that Bogrod was part of his family. That Goblin loved him to death; she could feel it in her body. And she was very glad for it or this could have never happened and the contract would have been for none.

*#*

Three days after the lawsuit Bella and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of Potter castle eating their lunch. Minerva had gone back to Hogwarts to go over the things to do for the year to come. That morning Minerva did have a little fight with Harry. For Bella it had been a terrifying thing to see.

Flashback:

Both Minerva and Harry had brought their magic up and it was glowing around there body's.

"Grandmother I don't care. Albus is the head master and he has to do it, it is his job".

"Harry you don't understand, I have always been the one to do this".

"Grandmother he is using you and you know it".

"Now you listen here young man".

"No, grandma I don't want you to go".

Augusta came running into the kitchen when she heard shouting and was hit with a wall of magic. "What the hell is happening here" Augusta screamed. "Are you both trying to bring down the castle?"

Both Harry and Minerva were shocked when they heard the voice of Augusta scream from the doorway. Slowly the magic from Minerva and Harry flew back into their body's. "Harry you go upstairs now, get dressed and then comeback down here".

Harry wanted to say something but the look Augusta gave him made him ran upstairs.

"And you sit down".

"But".

"No, Minerva, sit down and tell me why you wanted to hex Harry" Augusta said with a knowing smile.

"That boy forbade me to go to Hogwarts".

"Why, if I may ask".

"He is afraid that Dumbledore will attack me when I get there".

"Understandable".

"What, why".

"He did attack Harry with all his friends around him. So it wouldn't be that surprising if he did attack you".

It was on that moment that Harry walked back into the kitchen with Bella behind him. He walked over to his grandmother and hugged her while he said sorry.

Minerva patted his bag as she returned the hug. "I know Harry, I know. Augusta just made me realised what you meant. But I can take care of myself and I will not be alone. Augusta will be coming with me and when I'm there I have Lady Hogwarts to protect me".

Harry nodded, he had forgotten about lady Hogwarts when he heard that his grandmother would have a meeting with Albus.

And Flashback:

As Bella came out of her thoughts she looked out of the kitchen window. With a fascination she didn't often have she looked how a big black dog walked through the garden.

Harry who was bend over the morning prophet hadn't seen a thing. He had been reading the morning article about the escape of Sirius Black. His escape meant that they had to find Sirius or Peter Pettigrew before the ministry did it. However there was nothing they could do now.

So Bella poked him in the side with her elbow and pointed outside where the dog was sniffling around. As they looked closely they could see that the dog was very thin.

"Do you think he is false" Bella asked Harry.

Harry lifted his shoulders, took a piece of bread and went out of the castle and over to the dog. Bella got up and hurried after him. A meter or so in front of the dog Harry stretched out his hand.

The dog walked slowly to him and took the offered bread and licked his hand. It wasn't long after that that Bella and Harry were running through the garden. They were throwing sticks and were just having a blast with the dog.

*#*

A hour before dinner Minerva stepped out of the floo and walked over to the sitting room. What she found there really surprised her. There in the middle of the room lay a big black dog. The best surprise was that Harry and Bella were sleeping next to that dog. The first thing she wanted to do was to pull the dog away but the way he lay their told her that he wasn't dangerous. As she looked at the clock she knew that they had a little while to go before dinner so she decided to let them sleep.

The dinner was enjoyable and Minerva told them she had decided that the dog could stay. The moment the dog sat next to Minerva and started to bag. Minerva looked at the dog and conjured a newspaper with her left hand.

The dog didn't see the news paper but he felt it.

"I don't like beggars at the table, Bad Dog" Minerva said as she whacked him on the head with it.

The rest of the night was being spent in the sitting room next to the painting of James and Lily. Minerva was sitting in her chair and took a book out of her bag. Just as she was about to start reading Maxi appeared next to Harry. "Master Harry sir, Mistress Bella. Mister bumble is standing in front of the gate and is asking for you".

Harry looked at Maxi. "Who is Mister Bumble".

Maxi stared at the ground and twisted his feet around. "Well, Miss Arabella always called him Minister Bumble because he is always a Bumbling fool". Maxi looked at the door and said it again "Minister Bumble is standing at the gate".

Harry and Bella were rolling over the ground.

Minerva laid her book on the side table and arched an eyebrow. "Why are you two laughing".

Bella was gasping for breath as she tried to say. Fu-Hahaha Fud-Hahaha Fudge is Bumble a bumbling fool".

With a little snicker of her own, Minerva told Maxi to let him inside.

When Fudge appeared into the hallway he was fumbling around with his green bowler hat.

Harry had calm down enough to get up of the floor and to walk into the hallway to stand next to his grandmother who was already standing there. The moment he saw Minster Fudge he almost broke down again. Minerva gave him a poke with her elbow; he nodded as he composed himself for the second time. "Hallo minister Bum, Fudge. Why do we have the Honour for a minister of your station to visit a humble Lord like me".

"Harry" Minerva scold him.

Harry gave her a cheeky smile "Minister what is it we can do for you".

Bella who had been standing next to Harry was trying hard not to start laughing again. She could not help it but she loved this new Harry.

Fudge was so nervous that he hadn't noticed the by play between the three persons in front of him. "Ah, Yes, Lord Potter this is about Sirius Black".

Fudge had barely said the name or the big black dog stood next to Harry and growled at Fudge, while it showed him its teeth.

Fudge looked at the dog and immediately took a couple of steps back.

"I don't think that the dog likes you very much" Harry said with a little bit of humour in his voice.

This time Bella nearly lost it and had to bury her head into the back of Harry.

Minerva who was still standing held her hand in front of her mouth. She was a lady and had a hard time to remain one.

Minister Fudge didn't see that they were laughing at him. The only thing he did was to keeping his eye on the big black dog that was still growling at him. "I-I'm here to warn you about Sirius Black. As you well may know, he has escaped out of Azkaban".

The dog started to growled even more and it slowly raised his hairs on its back.

"Lord Potter, It is known to us that Sirius Black was a follower Of You Know Who. We also believe that he will go on with the thing he did the last time he was free. Now that thing is to kill you".

Harry looked over at Bella and gave her a knowing look.

"Lord Potter I did ask advice from Dumbledore and he says". Fudge held his mouth when he saw the eyes of Harry light up. It had been a couple of times that he saw them glow and that wasn't good. This however was the first time he saw them light up.

Minerva who had seen the light coming from Harry's eyes put a hand on his shoulder. She hadn't only see the light but she also felt the raw magic coming from his body. Her grandson was doing everything he could to remain calm. "Minister Fudge" Minerva started. "Before you go on and say the next thing. I do advice you to think hard before you say it" and gave a pointed look to Harry.

Fudge nodded and started to get very nervous, the last time he had a flying lessen and he didn't want to repeat that this time. "Lord Potter, we, Me and Albus that is, we have decided to have you protected by Dementors".

Just before Harry could say something his grandmother stepped in front of him and pointed her wand at Fudge. "I will think not. If I see even one of those foul creatures in ten meters of my grandson I will kill you myself".

Fudge stepped back and didn't look ad Minerva. He was more focused on the dog that was standing next to her. For a moment it didn't growl but it whined a little. Now however it started to show him his teeth and they were nasty.

It was now that Bella gave Harry a little squeezed and ask if she could say something. Bella had learned one thing that when you are in a house of a Lord you always have to ask permission when you want to speak. Especially when there were guest in the room, she knew Harry wouldn't mind but still did what she had to do. Harry nodded and told Bella she could speak. "Minister Fudge, why are you so sure that Sirius Black is going after Lord potter here and also could you tell me why Sirius was put into Azkaban in the first place".

Fudge looked over at Bella with a look of how dare you, I'm the minister of Magic and I don't have to answer to a child. That was also the thing he did. He looked away from Bella and kept his eyes on Harry. "Lord Potter I assure you".

"No, Minister Fudge, You may assure whatever you want but I don't like it when guest ignore the people who are living with me. With this behaviour of yours, you are again offending me in more ways than one. Not only do you go to someone ells and plan my protection without my Grandmother there. But you are also ignoring my guest so I would like you to answer her".

Fudge looked from Harry to Bella. It was now again that he didn't want to give her an answer. This he made obviously clear by keeping his mouth shut.

Harry heard a house elf appear behind him but he didn't look away from Fudge. His eyes were slowly penetrating the eyes of Fudge, the dog that was still standing next to him and his grandmother, was showing his teeth more clearly now.

"Lord Potter".

"NO, leave it Fudge, I let you come into my house and yet you keep on offending me in every way you can. Now I do not know if it is ignorance or just plain old stupid. Some people call you a Bumbling fool and I can see why. Now before we go on I want you to answer Miss Figg here next to me or this meeting is over".

The note Harry was using in his voice was full of hate and anger his words were almost slithering out of his throat. It was again that Minerva hold on to his shoulder and squeezed it softly. She then gave another nod at Bella to carry on.

"Minister Fudge, Sirius black Is or rather was in Azkaban of the suspicion of cooperation with Voldermort".

Fudge jumped a little in fear.

"Like I said he was only there on suspicion of cooperation, he never received a trial and so he was never proven that he was in cooperation with Voldemort".

Again Fudge jumped in fear.

"Oooo, stop it, it's just a name. Sirius black was put into Azkaban on suspicion alone so everything you say about him is only guess work. So if you have evidence of him being a follower of Voldemort" and she ignored the twitch. "Then show it to us or get out".

Harry heard Bella and took over from her. "Now Minister Fudge as you heard you have nothing. I myself am of opinion that I have more to fear from you than I have from Sirius Black. I personally have no doubt what so ever that I can take Sirius Black when he shows up".

Fudge looked at Harry with very big eyes. "Harry, Sirius Black is a known supporter of he who must not be named".

"Are you sure Minister Fudge, did you ask him, did you see the dark mark on his left arm. Or did he testify under Veritaserum".

Fudge shook his head. It had all been before he was minister so he could answer that truthfully.

"Look minister, that is exactly what I mean. You just do what others are telling you and you don't think for yourself. I even think there are more people in Azkaban that are there just because it is an easy way out and not a real solution. According to the law they are innocent. But then again you don't care do you. Good day Minister Fudge".

"What but".

"You know that you can't apparate out of Potter castle don't you".

Fudge just looked at him and didn't really understand him.

"I would say run" Harry turned around and looked at the dog. "Go fetch". The next thing he heard was Fudge screaming for his life and a dog running after him. As Harry walked back to the next room with his grandmother behind him he had a little smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if that was a wise decision Harry" Minerva said.

Harry looked at her and saw the same smile he knew he had.

"Yes Harry, I don't know if it was wise, but it sure was fun". She took his arm and walked on with him.

As they walked into the sitting room they saw Arabella standing there. Bella took off and engulfed her mother with a very big hug. Harry smiled and sat down.

Minerva sat down next to him and kissed him on his head. "You did fine Harry, you didn't lose your coolness as Susan would say and I'm very proud of you. I even think Sirius will be when he finds out".

"Why don't you ask him yourself son" James said. "He is right over there". And James looked at the dog that entered the room.

The dog barked and turned back into Sirius.

Both Harry and Bella were looking at Sirius when he transformed back. Slowly a smile started to form on the face of Bella before she started to laugh uncontrollably. As she fell to the ground she said. "Did you see his face when aunt mini whacked him with the newspaper or the face of Fudge when he chased him through the gate".

Harry gave Sirius a look before he also started to laugh loudly just like Minerva did.

When everyone had calmed down the just sat there for a while and chuckled. "Oooo if minister Bumbling fool only knew that the black dog was Sirius Black all along". And they all started to laugh again.

*#*

As they all sat around the fire in the sitting room they wondered what to do next. Arabella showed them all the ingredients she had found. She also told them that she had been looking at the ritual and was ready to make it. The only thing left was a place, the basilisk poison and the body part.

Minerva smiled that all was done and in the bag, so to say. The real problem now was to get everyone into Hogwarts without Albus knowing about it. As Lord Gryffindor and maybe even as Lord Hogwarts he had the right to get inside. But they wanted to keep it secret. The less Albus knew the better.

Sirius who had been sitting on a chair, he was listening to it all and realised that he missed a lot.

The Fireplace in the hallway that was connected to the floo network erupted into green flames. The people in the sitting room heard it but they didn't know who it was. They did however know that only friends had the permission to enter and any other would be send back. The waiting didn't took long it was only a second later that Bogrod came walking into the room. "Harry I have to warn you".

"Really Bogrod my friend, now why is that".

"Well as you know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Now I do know that he hasn't killed your parents but if he is coming for you than you have to watch out. After the stay in Azkaban we don't know how he is doing, mentally I mean". Bogrod who hadn't moved his eyes from Harry almost jumped a meter in the air when he heard Sirius talk.

"Bogrod my friend, you know I would never hurt Harry, I'm his Godfather after all".

At first Bogrod looked very startled but it was only Harry and the family that saw it.

Sirius, only saw Bogrod smile and a smiling Goblin was a very troubling feeling for most and terrifying to many.

As Bogrod kept smiling he looked over at Sirius. "The first thing I want to know is how did you escape".

It was a question that everyone wanted to know but they hadn't asked it yet.

"Hold that thought" Minerva said before Sirius could answer him. "I'm very sorry Sirius but I think this is a story that Amelia must hear".

It was at those words that Sirius jumped up and grabbed Minerva by the arm, by preventing her from calling Amelia he squeezed her arm a little harder than he wanted. With that movement he hurt her arm. The pain Minerva felt was not much but still she felt it.

It was this pain that was also felt by Harry and something snapped inside of him. Harry jumped up and pointed his wand at Sirius. "Youss letss goesss ofsss hersss armsss". Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Sirius let go of the arm of Minerva and jumped back. This was the one thing he didn't know about Harry.

Harry realised that he had spoken in Parseltongue and shook his head. Sorry Sirius but you need Amelia harder than we do and she is a friend of ours.

Sirius slumped down in a chair and looked at the wand that was still pointed at his face. First he looked at Minerva but her look didn't tell him anything. Then he looked over at James.

"Sorry Sirius I know that Harry is your godson but Minerva is his grandmother, and by hurting her you have unleashed a fury at yourself that even Lily can't stop. I would say that your best bet is Amelia comes here to save your scrawny ass" he laugh.

Sirius just blinked at James and looked back at Harry who still had his wand pointed at him.

"Okay Harry drop the wand and stop scaring Sirius" Lily said and started to laugh also.

"Alright Harry listen to your mother" Minerva said as she chuckled.

Sirius knew that Lily and Minerva were making light of the situation, he however didn't know if it was for the protection of Harry or him. The other thing was Amelia, as it was said in the daily prophet; she was the head of the DLME. She was the highest person in the ministry that was looking for him. And now he had to trust Harry and his judgment of her. He however was very impressed with the way Harry was standing between him and his grandmother. There was not a speckle of fear in his mind, only determination and that brought pride and fear in him.

*#*

It was ten minutes later that Amelia came out of the fire followed by Susan. Susan ran over to Harry and Bella where she was engulfed in a hug.

Amelia walked straight to Sirius. Sirius got up but was pushed right back down. Amelia towered over him and looked him in the eyes. Before he could say something she held up her hand and started to count down.

One, you will remain a dog at all times.  
Two, you will lay low until we have captured Pettigrew.  
Three, you will take on the Lordship of house Black the first Moment Bogrod can take you to Gringotts.  
Four, you will go into the country at different moments in time and at different locations far away from here. There you will show yourself so I have a reason to send my people to those places and keep you save while you are here in Potter castle.  
Five, WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN,

Sirius nodded at Amelia as he looked at the others he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to the rest of them. It was a piece of the daily Prophet and it showed the Weasley Family that was on the photo. Harry knew that Ginny had gone to Egypt because her father had won the lottery. Whit a finger Sirius pointed at the picture.

"Look that boy is holding Peter, it's the rat in the picture and I would recognise him out of all the rats in the world". As Sirius said it he held out the picture to James who looked at it from out of his little frame on the side table next to Sirius.

"Yes that's him alright, there is no mistake about it" James told them all.

Sirius gave the photo to the others and watched it go around the room. The three friends locked their eyes together and nodded.

It was Susan who stood and walked over to her aunt. "I think we can capture that rat ones we are at Hogwarts. If we have him we can floo you through the fireplace in the office of aunt Mini".

"No you can't that will be much too dangerous for you. Peter wasn't a strong wizard but he is stronger than third years" Sirius almost screamed.

"Don't even think about it Sirius" Harry snapped. "Me and my friends can do a lot more than you think and we don't go into things without any preparation. We are not the marauders. Just leave it to us, we do have friends in every house".

Sirius wasn't too happy about it but Bogrod told him that he could use his help. We have found several places where some of the things could be that they were looking for, things that could help them in the war that was coming. Bogrod didn't tell them that it were the soul anchors he had found. He knew the others would know that he meant those, but he didn't know if Sirius knew. Bogrod smiled again, he needed someone and Sirius was just the right person to do it, it would also help Amelia because he could show himself on different places. It was also why he offered a couple of his guards to take Sirius to those places to help and protect him.

* * *

A/N: this was it again for this week, see you all in two weeks.  
Gr. Winmau


	68. (BSC 3 C10) C68 Steam from a very big co

A/N: thank you all for the reviews; I really like them, even the not so positive ones. I do however would like some more information. I do appreciate your opinions but I would also like to know why. You can always send me a pm. I'm not saying that I will be agreeing with you. But I promise I will listen. I can only learn.

Harry potter is not mine this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C10) C68 Steam from a very big cooking pot.

With a little over two days to go Harry was bending over a very big piece of parchment. Even if he was very happy whit Sirius back at Potter castle, he had a lot of other things to do. One of those things was his wife to be that was in Azkaban. He had an idea to make her life a little better. The only problem was he had to keep it all to himself and between him and Snot. The other problem was to make a plan to get into Hogwarts; it was not only him but also Arabella, his friends and all the other members because they wouldn't let him go alone. And on top of that he had to do it without Albus knowing about it and that was a major problem. With all those portraits in the castle, there wasn't a way to get by them without being seen.

The simple way was to pop into the castle with the help of the house elves. But the problem with that would be that Albus would be warned by the wards that are around the castle. So that idea was a bust.

James did remember a special tunnel that went from the shrieking shack to the castle. Sirius had the same idea but he remembered a tunnel from Zonko's to the castle. The problem with this however was that the friends never went to Hogsmeade so they didn't know what James and Sirius were talking about. But it had also been the only two ideas that had some chance of working.

As Harry was rubbing his eyes he glazed at the clock. It was only one more day before the ritual had to start, if not they have to wait another year. But then they couldn't be sure that the ingredients Arabella got would still be fresh enough. No, the one day they had was not long enough.

As Harry went on whit his planning he didn't see the looks Bella and Daphne were throwing on him. Both of the girls were looking at him with wonder and a fare bit of pride.

Amelia and Isabella were looking at the girls and Isabella told Amelia about the pride feeling she felt coming from the girls. So they decided to sit down with them and ask what they were doing. "So Girls is there something you don't like about your future husband now that you have him" Amelia asked them very softly.

Daphne and Bella were both a little startled but they didn't show it to them. Daphne turned her head a little to Amelia but kept an eye on Harry.

"Are you going to tell us what you are thinking or is it a secret" Isabella asked them just as softly as Amelia had done.

The girls didn't answer immediately but kept looking at Harry, it was Bella who started to talk first. "We were just talking about Harry and also how lucky we are to have him. If we only think about the things he went through in his life. And after all of that he still remains sweet and loving towards us, even if he himself doesn't see it that way. He is always protecting us and even saying sorry even if it isn't his fault. We have seen it so many times, he doesn't think he is better than anyone ells. No, if we would let him he would always tell he is less. Above all he is a friend to everyone and not only humans, carrying all the troubles of everyone on his back and he just doesn't complain about it".

It was after those words that Bella held her tongue and Daphne went on. "The last time he saved us was at the restaurant. Now I have never seen or hear of a wizard that was that strong when he was so young or so mad. I know my father has trouble fighting him but this time he would have lost within a second. It was after that fight the he again felt that he was responsible for the hurt we were feeling. Responsible for what that animal named Lucius has done to us and to his wife Narcissa. We know that it was not his fault but still he felt responsible for it. Then there were the things Lucius had done to him, but those things he didn't care about. He did care that my little sister didn't see his scars. This time it wasn't because he was embarrass about them. NO, he didn't want to hurt her when or if she saw them".

Just like before Bella took over from Daphne without a word. "He has always been like this with everyone. Even when it was the two of us he always took the hard road. When someone was being hurt, he would go and help them. He would not only do it for me but also for those who couldn't do it for themselves, even if it meant that he would end up with the beating. He will help anyone even if he doesn't know them".

And again it was Daphne who took over. "It is also the way he brought us all together. It was clear from the first moment you saw Hermione, she would be bullied because she is very smart. He took care of that by just taking her into the group just like he had done with all of us. Neville couldn't make any real friends because his grandmother is very protective of him and very scary".

Both Amelia and Isabella had to suppressed a giggle.

"But he also took in Susan who had almost no friends, because her aunt is the head of the DMLE. Most parents would just send her away because they were afraid of the law, or of the assumption that Susan would spy for her". Daphne didn't see the hurt look Amelia gave her as she told them that little bit of what they didn't know. "I myself didn't dare to make any friends because as an heir I had to be a proper lady. It also meant that the friends I made had to be the good ones or the name Greengrass would be disgraced. But then there was Harry who just put us all to gather and sat quietly in the corner of the compartment. Whit that one gesture he gave us all what we wanted the most, Friends".

Daphne had a little smile as Bella took it over. "It was a little later on the first trip with the Hogwarts express that Harry did what he always does. He stood eye to eye with Draco Malfoy and protected us. Just like he always does and always will. He did it with Ginny; he does it every time with me when Voldemort attacks my mind. All because it is the way he is".

Daphne took the hand from Bella and squeezed it a little and went on. "He gives and gives but never ask for anything in return. But just when you think you have everything behind you we find Lady Hogwarts and he goes and does what he does best and helps her".

As both girls let out a sigh Bella said. "All this and still there are so many people that want to hurt him, just because he is the boy who lived. Still he stays sweet and caring for all of us".

"Just look at the way he is with my sister" Daphne said. "If I look at the last two years and Bella at the last five, there is nothing else we could do then love him. It is the one thing he gives us even if he himself things he is not, that just makes us love him even more.

With those final words both Amelia and Isabella knew what both of the girls had meant by the words they said. Harry had touched them in the same way. His selflessness and willingness to put himself in danger made them love him just as much. Even if it was stupid in the way he did it. The thing that gave him even more points was the way he handled the situation with Ginny. Sure it had been all the friends to gather but it still was his name that was on the line. No he was a real gentleman while any other boy would do things they didn't dare to dream about.

As Bella and Daphne started to help Harry, Isabella and Amelia went over to the other room to talk a little bit more.

It was two hours later that Bella and Daphne dragged a reluctant Harry to bed. Tomorrow would be the day they went to Hogwarts, plan or not. But before that could happen Harry had to go to Gringotts because he had promise that to Lady Hogwarts. It had something to do with Hogwarts being his and because she had used the magic of Hogwarts to protect him. Frankly they didn't understand that bit at all, but it would be the last thing they had to do before they gave her a body.

*#*

The next morning at ten o clock Minerva said goodbye to Harry Bella and Padfoot. She herself would go to Hogwarts to try and get Albus away from that place for one final time.

*#*

Daphne and Susan who had arrived early that morning started to get the things together they would need at Hogwarts. They were helped by Remus who had a break from his job at Arabella's store. He could not help long but he did do the heavy lifting and brought the heaviest stuff into the hallway where house elves would take it to Hogwarts. The one thing that always puzzled them was that Remus was always trying to avoid talking to Harry. He did say things but it was always very short and very little.

Slowly the others would start to arrive. First there were Neville and his grandmother. Augusta just dropped Neville off immediately went after Minerva.

Next was Amelia who had gone to gather Hermione and her parents. Finally there was Isabella after she had brought Astoria away to have a sleepover by a friend.

*#*

Bella held the hand of Harry as they made their way through Diagon alley. Padfoot was jumping around them just being happy to be outside. As they entered Gringotts Harry was immediately recognised by most of the customers in the bank. But as people started to walk towards Harry, the Goblins started to guide them to the office of Bogrod. Fortunately for them nobody seemed to recognised Sirius.

In the office of Bogrod it was a completely different story. The moment Padfoot walked into the office he was held standing with an axe at the back of his head.

The goblin holding the axe only growled at Sirius but didn't say anything. "Well Harry do you think I have scared Sirius enough or should I let the guard keep the axe there a little longer" Bogrod whispered in the ear of Harry.

Harry looked a little bit surprised but then remembered that Bogrod had been friends with his mother so he would know the Animagus form of Sirius. "I don't know Bogrod; you never know it is still a dog".

Sirius looked up at Harry and showed his teeth.

"Bad Dog" Bogrod said as he lifted the axe away with a hand of his own.

"Say Bogrod, how did you know it was Sirius" Bella asked after the guard had left the office.

Sirius smiled at them when he turned back in his human form. "Well Bella Bogrod knows I'm Padfoot because James and I have taught him how to be one himself".

"Really" Bella almost screamed. "What animal are you".

As soon as she said it Sirius fell from his chair and held on to his ribs from laughter.

Bogrod looked a little angry but also with a little smile. But then again a smile on a Goblin wasn't really a calming thing. "Sirius you do know that I can ask one of my Goblins to go to the ministry".

This made sure Sirius sat up on the floor but held his hands on his mouth and sniggered on.

Bogrod turned his head to Bella "Bella the day I found out what animal I was, was not a nice revelation".

Bella frowned at Bogrod and Bogrod smiled a little wider. "Bella No one really knows what kind of animal they become. Sure you know if you are a dog or cat or a big animal like an elephant. Now I knew I would be a small animal and I was hoping for a scorpion".

"And are you".

"No Bella I'm not, I'm a stick insect".

So Harry and Bella accompanied Sirius on the floor.

Bogrod had to wait for almost ten minutes before he could go on with business. He did however make a mental note to never ever mention his Animagus form again.

"Harry, friend of Goblins. What is it I can do for you today".

Harry looked at Bella and smiled broadly because he knew that he knew something Bogrod didn't. "Well Bogrod my dear friend, I want to have another inheritance test done. I recently learned that because of Magic my family has grown much bigger than we originally thought. I even learned that there are things that even the Goblins don't know and I only found that out a couple of weeks ago".

Bogrod raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Harry with a calculating look. Harry didn't avoid the look and gazed right back into the eyes of Bogrod. It was a little Battle they often played and it was a thing that gained respect with Goblins. The gaze Bogrod received was enough to know that Harry wasn't pulling his leg. From the bottom draw of his desk he took a new piece of parchment and another knife. The knife was a little different than the one he had used before.

Bogrod saw the eyes of Harry looking at the knife and knew he had to explain. "This knife is a little different then the other knife. As you know we took a little bit of blood to look at your heritage. Now with this knife we do the same but will not only take blood. No, with this knife we will also take a little bit of your magic".

Harry nodded and took the knife from Bogrod. As he cut his finger he could feel a little pull on his magic. Slowly his blood dripped on the parchment and he could see words appearing.

*#*

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**Lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter.  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Gryffindor.  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Peverell.**_

_**Heir to.**_

_**Heir to the ancient and noble house of McGonagall.  
Heir to the ancient and noble house of Slytherin.  
Heir to the ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff.  
Heir to the ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw.  
Heir to the ancient and noble house of Hogwarts.**_

_***#***_

The words had just appeared on the piece of parchment when the small ring of house Gryffindor appeared on his finger. A little startled he laid his hand flat on the table so they all could see it. Just as he laid his hand on the table three other rings appeared on his finger.

As they all came a little closer they saw the four rings merge into one bigger ring. "That is the crest of Hogwarts" Bella said in a near whisper. The bigger ring disappeared again and a small one replaced it.

It was now that Harry knew that it had worked just like Lady Hogwarts had told him. If he did the inherits test again he would be Lord Hogwarts.

Bogrod sat on the other side of the desk and was shaking his head. Never in all the time he was at Gringotts had he seen rings with a mind of their own.

Harry took the knife from the table and asked Bogrod for another piece of parchment. Slowly he cut his hand and again felt the pull on his magic. As he watched his blood dropped he looked at the words that were appearing on the parchment.

_***#*  
King Harry James Potter of Hogwarts,**_

_**Lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter,  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Gryffindor,  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Peverell,  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Slytherin,  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff,  
Lord of the ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw,**_

_**Heir to,**_

_**Heir to the ancient and noble house of McGonagall,**_

_***#***_

When his name was revealed he had to gasp for breath. Bella looked over his side at the parchment and let her eyes go wide.

Sirius started laughing. "I don't know what it means but it's going to be one hell of a story".

The only one who hadn't responded was Bogrod. His eyes were wide and his mind was working overtime. He in contrast to the others knew what it meant and also what it would do to Harry when it all came out in the open. He also knew what it would mean to his race of Goblins. Slowly he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk.

Harry who had saw the movement stood as he saw Bogrod walking to him, His mind wondering what it all meant but stood because it was the polite thing to do.

Bogrod was slowly walking towards Harry. As he came in front of him he dropped down to one knee then the other. He bended forward with his head to the ground and stretched out his arms to the feet of Harry "Your majesty of the realm of Hogwarts. Welcome back between us, May you rule the land and the lake on it". Slowly Bogrod lifted his head as he looked at Harry.

Harry still didn't know what it all meant and bend down to help Bogrod back to his feet. As he watched Bogrod go back to his seat he was wondering why he had become a king and not a lord like he thought he would.

"Harry I know it is strange and a lot to take in. I however have heard of a legend about the king of Hogwarts. It said it was Merlin who was the first and only king. Now the legend was past between seer after seer and it said that after Merlin another king would rise but it didn't say when or how. I myself have heard the story from my grandfather and he told me that when the new king should come, we would all become equal again. We Goblins must bow to said king and be loyal to him for it will make us great again. Then again it does not mean that you are king of England or even the magical world. It has something to do with the grounds around Hogwarts but we don't know anything about that".

It was after those words that Harry left the office with the parchment of the inheritance test pressed in the pocket of his one good cloak.

In the hall way Bella and Harry waited for Sirius to settle his own business with Gringotts just thinking about the thing that had just happened.

It was almost an hour later that Sirius had finished his business . Many of the Goblins looked very strange when they saw Bogrod padding a dog as it walked out of his office. Together they made their way over to the entrance to then make their way to the leaky caldron. At the entrance they saw Lucius arguing with another customer. He hadn't seen Harry and Bella sneak passed him but they heard him saying. (I'm a pure blood so it is my right to go first). When they got to Ollivander they turned around but they couldn't see Sirius anywhere.

Suddenly Bella pointed her finger in the direction of Lucius and said. "No way, he wouldn't would he".

"Yes he would" Harry answered her.

There in the entrance of Gringotts stood Padfoot. The guards of Gringotts were looking the other way just so they could keep the little smirk from their faces.

Padfoot was standing next to Lucius, his back leg high up in the air and doing what dogs did best.

The next thing they could see between there watery eyes was Padfoot running towards them and Lucius yelling because his dress robe was wet and a little yellow.

*#*

When Harry and Bella travelled to Gringotts Minerva made her way over to Hogwarts, while she sat down at her desk with Augusta next to her, who had arrived a little later. She thought about the things they had to do. But the one thing that was on her mind was how to get Albus out of the castle. If she would be able to get that done then they wouldn't have to sneak in later that night.

It was around noon when Albus walked into her office next to her classroom.

Augusta who saw him coming in without knocking went over to the side and let Minerva deal with Albus on her own. It was over an hour in their conversation when Albus said what he wanted to say. "Minerva, I really have to talk to you about Harry".

The moment he said Harry the lips of Minerva became extremely thin and her eyes narrowed. She didn't say a word and was waiting for what was to come. The only thing she did was to make a fist under the table and squeezed the house rings of Potter/ Prosper and Gryffindor.

"Minerva, when I had a long talk with minister Fudge. As you probably know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban".

Minerva didn't look up when Albus said those words. She knew that he was very tight with Fudge. Well it was more Fudge who thought they were tight. Albus was just playing him for the bumbling fool he was. It was something she wanted to tell him but he was still her boss and without her job Harry would be all alone.

"Well because of that we have decided to protect Hogwarts by placing dementors on the outside of the wards. We will do this for the students and Harry". Albus told her.

Minerva nodded and played along with what Albus was telling her. "What do they have to do and why, must it be Dementors".

"Well me and Fudge".

Minerva smiled a little to herself. If Hermione would have heard him saying that, she would have said Fudge and Me Headmaster in her own little teacher's way.

"Have decided on Dementors because we know that Sirius is very afraid of them, they will be patrolling the perimeter outside of the wards and if they see Sirius they have a kiss on site order" Albus gave a look out of the window and said. "Now I have heard that you do not like it if I bring the dementors here, but they are the best option for us".

Minerva didn't say a thing but kept looking at Albus. The last thing she wanted was Dementors in the school or even near the school. But if they would be kept behind the wards of the castle it would ease her feelings a bit. She also knew that there would be no way for her to stop it if Albus said that it would happen, he was the headmaster and he had the final decision. Slowly the gears in her head started to turn around. In her mind there had to be a good solution but she could not find it.

Suddenly she felt her hand heat up. With a quick glance at her hand she saw the Gryffindor house ring disappear. What it meant she didn't know but knew that Harry had to be in the office of Bogrod. "Albus you know I don't like those creatures being so close to the school. But if you want them there then". It was now for the second time that her hand became warm. With another quick look she saw that another ring had appeared on her hand. At the first look she didn't see it but by the second look she saw the coat of arms from Hogwarts. This had been the thing she had been waiting for. Her grandson had done it and had become Lord Hogwarts.

"Minerva you were saying" Albus tried to say when he felt another vibration going through the castle.

Lady Hogwarts felt her magic increase when the ring of Hogwarts appeared on the hand of Minerva. So the first thing she did was to glide into the office of Minerva. The moment she came into the office she could hear Albus asking what Minerva was saying.

Minerva almost jumped out of her chair when she heard the voice of Albus. As she looked up she saw lady Hogwarts floating behind Albus. Her face full of joy almost made her smile but she kept her face tight.

Albus turned around to see what Minerva was looking at but he didn't see anything so turned back again.

"O Yes Albus, what I was saying. I do not like it if those creatures are near this school but if you insist that they be here than I will go and get my Grandson, his friends and the family over here to learn the Patronus charm. It is that or he will not be attending Hogwarts this year".

With a sharp look Albus looked at Minerva. He could not tell if she meant it or not. The last thing he wanted was a year without Harry Potter in Hogwarts. He had to get Harry back in his control and if he wasn't at Hogwarts he could forget it. "If you insist Minerva".

"Yes I do" she snapped.

"Well in that case, I think I have to tell it to the minister, so that they could do magic during the holiday" Albus told her. "Yes I will do that and I will do it first thing this coming Monday".

"No, you do it today and you do it now. If not Harry will not be attending this year, the patronus charm is a very difficult charm to master and they need all the time they can get".

After opening his mouth Albus was about to reply.

"If I were you I would be going Albus. Tonight I will bring them all here. So please leave now because I still have a lot to do".

Albus got out of his chair and left the office, leaving a smiling Minerva sitting behind her desk. As he walked down the corridor he knew that the influence Minerva had on Harry was way bigger then he wanted. But Harry being at Hogwarts could be his saving graze. The only thing he had to do was to keep Minerva away from Harry by giving her a lot to do and then he would have all the time in the world to manipulate Harry into doing it his way again. So students at Hogwarts without there guardians would not be a problem at all for him.

"Alright I can do that, I will see him tonight after dinner and will be back tomorrow morning" Albus said as he walked out of the door.

Minerva looked up and rolled her eyes at him, something he didn't see.

Lady Hogwarts saw the look Minerva gave Albus and immediately looked very worried as she looked Minerva in the eyes. After a couple of minutes Lady Hogwarts took it upon herself to tell her worries to Minerva. "Minerva, do you really think that my master will be able to learn that charm before the school will start in September. It's after all a very hard curse to learn, many adults don't even know how to do that charm".

Minerva didn't look up but kept her focus on the paper she had in front of her. "Lady Hogwarts, when you have your Body, you will be able to learn all there is to know about your master and my grandson, with the help of the sorting hat. Until that time you do not have to worry about it. I can however tell you that if he and his friends have to learn it fast, they would be able to do it before tonight. I tell you this because it is not only the trust I have in them, but it is also how good they are".

Lady Hogwarts heard from the tone Minerva had used that Minerva didn't want to talk about it. So she did the only thing she could do and left her alone. There was however one comment that kept going through her mind. _"Lady Hogwarts, when you have your Body, you will be able to learn all there is to know about your master and my grandson, with the help of the sorting hat". _Could it be true, would her master be able to create a body for her, would he be the first to not just use her but really help her, was he really that good. Was he really the good boy she heard about, or was he more the boy the headmaster and that potions Professor were always talking about? The arrogant boy who was thinking he owned the whole world.

There was so much she was asking herself as she made her way through the castle. While she floated through the empty corridors she didn't see the four house ghosts that were following her. The moment she looked to the left she was a little startled when she saw the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw floating next to her.

"Is it true Lady, Is Lord Hogwarts really among us".

The Lady floated ahead and nodded slowly.

"What is the matter Lady, are you not pleased, is it not the Lord you wanted, or is he just like the last one who could talk to snakes the one you didn't want to be the Lord".

Lady Hogwarts stopped Floating and looked down at the ground. "I-I don't know... And I don't know if you all already know or seen him, it's just not as easy as I thought it would be".

The four house ghosts looked at the Lady but didn't ask her anything. Even the Bloody Baron kept his mouth for ones in his ghostly life.

"Our new Lord is only twelve years old, sure in five and a half day he will be thirteen but still he is so young. I don't know if he could be the Lord off this castle at his young age. The other thing is the boy himself. I know that he is my master but are the stories about him real. Is he the boy they are whispering about, or is he the boy they are shouting about".

Again the four ghosts didn't do anything and were waiting for the Lady to continue. The surprise however was the fact that Lady Hogwarts was doubting herself and in all these years at the school this had been the first time they saw that. What did surprised them the most had been the hope she lay in the boy. Normally she would have laid her trust in the headmaster or the other adults in the school. The last adult had been the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, but he had ignored the Lady completely. He had been the one why she had lost her faith in the adults and went for this solution.

"Dear Lady, who is this boy they are whispering about" Helena Ravenclaw ask the lady.

Lady Hogwarts kept looking at the ground as she mumbled her answer. "It is Master Harry, Master Harry Gryffindor/ Potter" while she started to float again she didn't see that the ghosts stayed where they were. When she saw that they didn't follow her she turned around. Her house ghosts were just floating there all looking at her with astonishment. "What, why are you just floating there" she asked while she was looking at them.

"Dear Lady" Sir. Nicolas started. "Do you have any Idea who the mother of this young Lord is".

Her eyes were starting to get a little bit misty. "I have heard that her name was Lily Evens, She had been one of the brightest students that have ever walked these corridors".

The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw could not help herself and started to laugh loudly.

Lady Hogwarts looked at her accusingly.

Helena saw it and gave a little giggle. "I'm very sorry my dear Lady but I think you have to know something".

_(This will be in a later chapter)._

*#*

As Harry together with Bella came stumbling out of the fire place, they had a hard time to remain standing.

It was only a second later that Sirius came out of the fire and started to laugh again.

The moment Bella and Harry looked at him they lost it and dropped to the floor as they were holding there ribs because they were hurting a lot.

Everyone at Potter castle had ran into the hallway and looked at the scene in front of them.

Bella was the first to get a hold of herself and saw that everyone had arrived, even the parents of Hermione were there. The only one that was still missing had been David. It wasn't long after that that Bella told them about the thing Sirius had done to Lucius while she was still holding her ribs.

"I don't want to hear this anymore" Augusta said out loud.

Neville looked at his grandmother. "But Grangran it's funny".

"Yes it is, but I would rather look at it in a pensieve" Augusta told it to an empty room.

"Grangran, What are you standing over there for" Neville shouted from next to the Pensieve.

"Watch it young man" Augusta chuckled and made her way over to the pensieve.

It was three minutes later that they all came out of the Pensieve and laughed like they hadn't in a long time.

Harry had been the only one who hadn't gone over to the Pensieve. The moment he wanted to, he saw three owl's sitting on the windowsill. As he took the letters he got a feeling of nausea in his stomach. While he took the first letter he instantly knew he had picked the wrong one.

As the others came back in to the room still laughing they saw Harry standing at the table bend over a letter. His look told them that something was really wrong. Bella and Daphne didn't hesitate and made their way over to his side. As they pulled him into their arms they ask the same question at the same time. "Harry what's wrong ".

Harry didn't say anything but handed them the letter he was reading. As Daphne took the Letter she saw Harry walking to the other side of the room. Bella stood next to her and looked over her shoulder and whispered. "This is not going to be good if he looks like that". Daphne nodded and started to read the letter out loud for everyone to hear.

_**To Lord Harry James Potter.**_

_**It is with a lot of regret that I have to inform you of something my wife has recently done. Without my knowledge she took it upon herself to go to the ministry and made an attempt to put me out of the parenthood of my daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley. She did this with the sole purpose to get sole custody of our daughter. With this act she made it publicly clear that she does not respect the agreement as they are written in the slave agreement between our houses.**_

_**I do realise with this being out in the open, I have personally broken the agreement to keep this out of the open. By the actions of my wife I myself cannot protect my daughter any longer in the way I wanted to do.**_

_**The reason for this is the fact that my wife has been talking to the morning Prophet. She has told her version of how you made my daughter into your slave. Now I do not know when the Prophet will print the story but it will not put you in a good light. The little play we did on the platform to protect my daughter for when she got home is being used in the opposite way. Her goal is to get her daughter back.**_

_**After this incident I did have a long talk with my daughter. As you know she will never choose her mother. She also doesn't want to lose me, but she did ask me to ask you the next thing.**_

_**She wants to be put in your protection and is repaired to be a full time slave if she has to. We are of opinion that she will have a better life with you as a slave than her as her daughter.**_

_**Now we do know that my wife will stop at nothing to get your money, if she has to use her daughter again she will. So if you let me I will sign over my daughter to your protection to do as you please. With this I hope I can fulfil the life debt my daughter owes you.**_

_**I will also tell my side of the story to the morning Prophet but I don't think it will help you so if or if I should not do it, I will leave that up to you.**_

_**But because of her mother I don't think it will help you at all.**_

_**Arthur Weasley.**_

_**Ps: As Lord of my house, I ask you if I could align my house with your House and make my house part of the ancient and noble house of Potter.**_

Daphne looked over at Harry and had little tears in her eyes. The plan that they had made together had been for the benefit of Ginny, it had the sole purpose to keep her save when she was at home. But with this there plan had backfired on them. Harry had only one of two choices. He could go publicly and give Ginny back to her mother, or he could go public and take her as his personal slave.

Harry got up from the spot where he had been sitting and went over to the office. An office he was starting to see as his and not only the office from his father. "Amelia, Mom could you two please come with me. I really need your help right now and that of my lady's".

It was on moments like this that he had to be the Lord of his house, His grandmother may act like his guardian but he was still the real Lord of house Potter. It was this reason why he could do everything he had to do and with the situation with Ginny he had to do it all by himself.

Isabella watched as Harry made his way to the office. She could feel his feelings of despair and hopelessness. It was at these moments that Isabella had a real hard time with it all. Here was a boy way too young to go through things like this. He held his head high and was a proper Lord when he had to be, but that was the point, why did he have to be this Lord and why now.

Isabella felt the feelings of despair increase when Harry stepped through the door. It didn't help him that Sirius was screaming that it wasn't right that Harry had made a slave for himself.

"How can you do a thing like that? How can you make a slave of that young Girl? Are you going dark already" he screamed over and over again.

"Stop that you mangy mud" Daphne screamed back at Sirius. "How dear you compare Harry to that, that hideous figure called Voldemort".

"I never said that".

"Oooo yes you did. We are only twelve and you are already asking him if he is going dark. Guess what Sirius, if you didn't go after Pettigrew you could have been there for him and prevented all this mess. But No, you had to be the selfish bastard you are".

Sirius looked at Daphne as if she had just killed his puppy.

"Just let it go Daphne" Bella told her with a dirty look at Sirius. "That dog does not know what is good for him. He is also as stupid as he looks. But the day my older self gets out of Azkaban I will tell her this, and then we will see if he can still scream at a kid without knowing why we did it".

Isabella followed Harry into the office and had a little smile on her face. Bella was about to hex Sirius and she was hoping she would.

Sirius was spluttering and looked over at James and Lily. James was looking sad but Lily was giving him looks that could have killed him if she had the power. And Sirius had no doubt in his mind that if Lily was still alive he wouldn't be.

When the three of them came out of the office Harry was still feeling down. There were still two letters lying on the table that were waiting for Harry. However Harry didn't feel like opening them anymore, he was just afraid to read another letter like the one he had just got.

Bella didn't wait for Harry to open the letter when he felt like it so she took one of the letters she knew had been written by Grandmother Mini. It was with pride that she told they could go to Hogwarts because Albus would be away for the night.

Harry again went back into the office where he hung up his coat and added the name of Ginny to the book. He had completely forgotten the piece of parchment that was still in the pocket of that coat.

*#*

Everything had been fixed, everything had been done. So it was three hours later that the whole family was waiting in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

When Minerva came down to get them she immediately told them why Albus had gone away. The adults didn't like the idea of Dementors at the castle but the kids just didn't know what they were so they didn't really care.

As they went into the castle Harry immediately took Arabella down to the secret chamber, when he asked for some stairs because Arabella asked him to he was very embarrassed when they appeared, because he hadn't thought about them the first time he went down.

Hermione who had come along was laughing as she pulled Harry down the stairs.

While Harry took Arabella and Hermione further down the corridor under the ground towards the chamber. The others went over to the Gryffindor common room to put their things away. That was also the place where Sirius would hide for as long as he was at Hogwarts.

When Harry had brought the rest down to the secret chamber, they could all see that Arabella had already begun with the ritual that would start on midnight that night, something that would still remain a secret for Lady Hogwarts for just a little longer.

It had been the first time for many of them to see the secret chamber. Only Amelia and Isabella had been in the chamber before. So when they all saw the dead Basilisk they had to take a deep breath.

"Look Sirius" Bella snapped. "That is the little snake Harry had to kill to get Ginny to safety. It was only because the way her mother and Albus had drove her to lay all of her emotions into a cursed diary, that she was in this situation in the first place. If Harry hadn't done what he did, who is to say we would have been able to stand here at all. And after all that you think that Harry is going dark".

Sirius just looked with open mouth at the basilisk while he got deadly stares from Bella and Daphne but also from all his other friends.

Minerva who had walked over to Sirius pinched the bridge of her nose "I don't think I really want to know why Bella and Daphne are looking at you in that way now, am I. I don't even think I want to know why the others are looking at you as if they smell something really foul".

Before Sirius could say something it was Daphne who snapped at Minerva. "No, that is something you don't want to know". The moment she said it she realised what she had done. "I'm really sorry Grandmother Mini, but Sirius has compared Harry to a junior Dark Lord in the making for taking Ginny as his slave".

Daphne again had some tears in her eyes and Bella took over. "The most disturbing thing was that he didn't even have the commonsense to ask why Ginny had become his slave".

"Leave it Bella He is a dog and you cannot teach an old dog new tricks. I do know one thing, if he makes another comment like that again I will personally help Bellatrix to give him hell when she comes out of Azkaban, godfather or not".

Minerva gave a sharp nod at Daphne while she turned back to Sirius. "Now I know you still have some lines to write for me and I'm really thinking to make you do them. But then again if my new Granddaughter Bellatrix Black comes out of Azkaban I might even join her in hexing your sorry ass".

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week, See you all in two weeks.

Gr. Winmau.


	69. (BSC 3 C11) C69 Hmm, that feels really w

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Harry Potter is not mine, this is a story from a fan.

* * *

(BSC 3 C11) C69 Hmm, that feels really weird.

It was at midnight when everyone gathered around the boiling cauldron and started to put the whole Mandragoras in to it, before they put the lid back on the Caldron. As they looked on they could see the water starting to turn a light green colour. It didn't smell that good and it made Arabella laugh.

Most of the kids were gagging from the smell the caldron was producing. All they had to do now was to stir it thirty times clockwise every hour on the hour and ten times anti clockwise for four long days.

It was now that the friends were really happy with Hermione as one of their friends. There was no one better in making a schedule like her and it was now that they needed it more than ever because it would be four tiresome days.

It was not much later that a very beaming Hermione had started on the schedule and didn't stop until she had it done. In the end everyone had a turn for six long hours at a stretch, which they had to do with someone ells.

Amelia and Minerva were the only ones who wouldn't be part of the schedule, because they would keep on doing their own jobs, while they were giving Albus a lot more to do than he normally would do.

It was however the same Idea Albus had; only he wanted to do it to Minerva. So in his all knowing wisdom he got the one person who could help him with all of this. "Ah, Severus my boy, I'm glad you could come to help me out. Now as I told you, Harry and his friends will be staying here for a while to learn the patronus charm, I would like for you to help teach it to them".

"Off course Headmaster it would be a pleasure to teach them" As if I have nothing ells to do then to babysit a bunch of spoiled brats he thought.

At six in the morning Susan came down to the secret chamber with Augusta. They were accompanied by Amelia who would be staying for an hour because after that she had to go to the ministry to do her job.

Sitting next to the caldron Susan realized that it would be six long boring hours so she looked over at her aunty. "Auntyyyyy, What are you going to do about Dumbledork" Susan ask in a teasing tone.

Amelia had to smile when she heard her niece. "Well Suuuusssssan" she started back in the same tone. "Dumbledore is going to be the fun thing. As head of the DLME I'm responsible for the security of the school. One of those things I could do was to get Tonks between these walls. She is the one who will be teaching all of you the patronus charm. But she will also be watching the entrance of the Secret chamber. I'm however glad that Harry did teach you all the parsel articulation to open the chamber. Now to keep Albus busy as hell Minerva and I will seek him out for every little thing we can think of. So he will be making a lot of trips to the ministry for one or two questions at a time". Amelia smiled as she nodded to Augusta.

Augusta chuckled and made question marks in the air. "Well me as head of the board of governors of Hogwarts have my own questions for him. Now I'm not allowed to know anything about the things Amelia is doing. So I will drive him crazy by asking the same things Amelia will be doing".

The idea alone put Susan into a fit of giggles. "Oh oh oh wait till the others hear about this" she said between breaths.

In the end it all came down to Albus sitting in his office for every night just praying for the friends to go home so he could have some piece an quiet time for himself.

*#*

As the days went on everyone got there turn stirring the Caldron, and when they were not, Tonks would teach them the Patronus charm. While everyone took their turn it wasn't always sunshine. Like always when you wanted something to go well it didn't.

It was early in the morning on the third day when Minerva walked into the Gryffindor common room. In her hand she had the morning prophet from that day and was waiving it around in a frantic way. Her eyes were full of fury and it didn't look good for them.

Daphne who was sitting in the couch next to Harry bolted up the stairs to the girls dormitories shouting to the others that they had to come down.

Harry who sat next to her did the same thing only he did it on the boy's side. It was only a minute later that Daphne and Harry came down followed by their friends. Sirius and Dan came down five minutes later to the annoyance of Minerva. It was ten minutes later that everyone was down. The last one to come down had been Augusta.

The ones who weren't there were Hermione and Emma. This because it was their turn to stir the caldron.

With a little hesitation and a sad look to the others, she gave the morning prophet to Daphne so she could read the article out loud.

_**The Boy who lived is now, He who collects slaves to mistreat and abuse them.  
By Rita Skeeter.**_

_**My dear Readers, what I'm about to write to you, is something you will not believe. It is something I myself would not have believed if I had not heard it myself.  
But after a very intense search that I Rita Skeeter have done myself, I have unearthed the truth, a truth I will share with you all. But I will warn you, it's a very disturbing truth.**_

_**It is very strange but Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Has and I have heard it from many people. Has taken a little girl, a girl that is only a year younger them himself as his slave.  
To do this he has used the old laws and ways to make her his. By doing so he didn't only used the old laws and ways, he manipulated them for his own pleasure. Now I hear you asking how did he do it. Well he told everyone that he had saved Ginerva Molly Weasley, that sweet little girl, form a Basilisk. From all the creatures he could have said told them it was a Basilisk.**_

_**Yes my dear readers those are creatures of legends and he just happened to see one and saved Ginerva from it. So just like you all I think it's a highly unlikely tale.  
However even if it is very unlikely, Mr. Potter did use the tale to make Arthur Weasley (The father of Ginerva Molly Weasley) believe that she was now his slave.  
Off course my dear readers it was all a tale to get his first slave, if it was true than it would have been a boa constrictor, but never a Basilisk.**_

_**No I do know that many readers don't like it when I write bad things about the boy who lived, but whether or not the tale is true. One thing is clear. Ginerva Molly Weasley is now fulfilling her life debt as a slave to Lord Potter, and only he knows what she is doing now.**_

_**But like I said before, you do not have to believe me, believe the people who were there when he made her his slave. I personally went to all those people and asked their side of the story.**_

_**The first person I spoke to was none other than Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts, the slayer of Grindelwald the dark lord of his time and our own Leader of the light. I asked "Mr. Dumbledore could you tell us what happened according to you".**_

_**"Harry came to my Office with a highly unlikely story. He told me that he had just save Ginny from the secret chamber. Now I do have to tell you that many adults have search the whole castle from top to bottom. None of them has ever found even the tiniest inkling of the chamber of secrets. So I really doubt that a boy of only twelve has done what many adults couldn't do.  
The next thing Harry told me was that he had saved Miss Weasley from a giant snake; he also told us it was a Basilisk. Now if this was true I would think that a boy of twelve could not defeat it. I would have had a lot of trouble to do something like that, now I could do it I tell you but it would take a lot of power from me. So I´m sure harry Potter didn't do it".**_

_**Well Mr. Dumbledore, that was very interesting but when did Mr. Potter take Ginny as his slave.**_

_**"Ah yes, Miss Skeeter. Well it was not long after Mr. And misses Weasley came to the infirmary that Harry Potter, Miss Greengrass and Miss Figg made this ruse to get Miss Weasley to be his slave. I did say a ruse because it can't be anything ells".**_

_**But Headmaster Dumbledore didn't you tried to stop it from happening.**_

_**"Off course I did Miss Skeeter. I really tried to stop it all from happening, but Unfortunately I have to tell you that young Harry didn't want to listen to me. I really think that he likes the idea of having a slave and to tell you the truth I don't want to think what he is going to do with her when he is sixteen or maybe even sooner".**_

_**Here dear readers, that was what the great Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light has told me And yes dear readers I to was very shocked. Of course I didn't believe it right away and I went on with my investigation. But if this was all it would not have been too bad because there are ways to get slaves transferred to another person, however there was even more. Molly Weasley, the mother of Ginerva Molly Weasley told me something that I found even more shocking than the boy who lived taking a slave.**_

_**Dear Molly it had been you that came to us at the daily prophet to ask us if I would seek out the truth. Now I for one was very surprised to hear about the things the boy who lived had done. Yes dear readers I was very surprised indeed. Molly Weasley told me that Harry had taken Mr. Weasley and Miss Ginerva to another room in Hogwarts. It was there that they turned Ginny into a slave.**_

_**So I ask you how could Mr. Weasley, let something like this happen. Well what I found out was more than disturbing, it was criminal. According to Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley would never do a thing like that to his only daughter, so Harry had used the Imperius curse to get my daughter away from me.**_

_**It were by these words that the strong Woman that was sitting in front of me broke down into the broken Woman she really is.**_

_**I couldn't get any more from this broken down woman so I had to ask my next questions to the sad Brother that was sitting next to his mother.**_

_**At first I didn't ask a thing I just looked at Mr. Ronald Weasley and his best friend Draco Malfoy. For those who don't know Mr. Malfoy, he is the son of the upstanding citizen Lord Malfoy. This is what they had to say.**_

_**"We are both Students at Hogwarts and are sharing many classes with Harry Potter. At school he is always strutting around like he was the prince of Hogwarts and everyone has to bow for his greatness. We all have to do as he says and all the teachers are afraid of him. Most of them are favoring him just because they are that scared.**_

_**Only Professor Snape is treating him for what he is, a spoiled brat. If it weren't for him we don't know what would have happened to us. He is bullying everyone. And if something happened he will blame it up on us. It would not even surprise me if Harry made a slave of my sister just to have his way with her".**_

_**This was the moment that I, Rita Skeeter had to comfort Mr. Ronald Weasley with the loss of his sister. I could see that Mr. Weasley could not go on so I turned my attention to Mr. Malfoy, his best friend and he continued by telling me the next thing.**_

_**"Like my best friend just told you he is very afraid that Harry James Potter will use his sister for whatever sick way he can think of. He is even afraid that he will sell her to the highest bidder to have his way for one night".**_

_**Now dear readers I don't have to tell you that I was freaked out of my mind. How could a young Lord do something like this? Why is his grandmother allowing him to do it? Does she not see that the Boy who lived is starting to go Dark or is she allowing it on purpose?  
But also why is Headmaster Dumbledore no longer his magical Guardian. It is clear to me that his Grandmother is not the right person for the job.**_

_**Now the last thing I want to know is how is it that a mother can lose her daughter like this. Does the ministry do nothing about this and are we only seeing the end of this, or is it just the start for a lot to come.  
But my dear readers I will stay on the story and tell you as soon as there is more to tell.**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Daphne lay down the Daily Prophet and started to sob softly. "This is not how it went. We didn't want any of this. We only wanted to help Ginny to make it safer for her to be at home. She would only be a slave on paper. She isn't even living with us". Slowly the sobs of Daphne turned into real tears and she started to really cry.

Bella ran to her and took her in her arms.

"but those things they say is not what Harry does. He would never do things like that to Ginny". Daphne lost it and started to cry uncontrollably. Bella hold her against her chest and could see that Susan was also crying softly. It was not a strange idea for Bella. It had been them who had made the plan and it had been Harry who had to do it. As she gazed over at Neville she could see that he wasn't far from crying.

The adults took the children in their arms. After another ten minutes of getting their composure back it was Susan who opened her mouth. "Harry we could make an appeal in the Wizengamot. There we could make her known as your slave".

Harry who immediately wanted to protest saw the hand of Susan who gestured him to wait. "Harry I know that you do not want that. But it is there that we could show them the contract we made. It is also there that Arthur could tell his side and we might even get the twins to speak on yours and Ginny's favor. The things we could get by doing this, is that Molly has to answer question under Veritaserum so she has to tell the truth of how she was treating Ginny".

It wasn't a lot they could come up with but the idea from Susan was the one thing that could work. The only downfall would be that Harry had to take Ginny as his slave. It would not be a big change for him but it would be a very big change for Ginny. Not only would she stay and live with Harry because he was her master. No, she would not be allowed to go to Hogwarts for her second year. As A slave she would be no more than a house elf and it would mean that her wand would be snapped. Now there were some things they could do about that but what that was they didn't know.

While Harry looked up at his grandmother with tears in his eyes she answered his question without him asking it. "It's okay Harry; Ginny can stay with us for as long as she wants. I know that you will not use her and that you will be a good friend to her. Nobody in this room believes that story". And she gave a very pointed look at Sirius. "And I also believe that many people outside don't believe it either".

Minerva took her cub into a gentle hug and told him that he had to practice his patronus. Most of them could already get enough silvery mist to ward of a Dementor but no one had yet produced a corporal one, but that was only a matter of time.

While she watched her little cub walking away she could feel the pain he was feeling. With his head hanging down she saw him walking behind Tonks. Her little cub, the Lord of three houses, one marriage contract and one he wanted to make. On top of that he had two slaves, One being Lady Hogwarts and the other Ginny Weasley only a year younger than himself. She could not say that she was happy with the idea that he had made a slave from Ginny. But their intentions had been honorable and were only done to help her. However that had only been the start of all the things he had now resting on his little shoulders. No, the only thing Minerva could hope for was that when Lady Hogwarts would be among them when the ritual works. That she could help her cub more than she herself could do.

*#*

_Lady Hogwarts listen._

_(Let's go back to the point the Lady was floating ahead of the four house ghosts)._

_Lady Hogwarts had been in hiding for a little while now. Nobody had seen or heard from her from the moment Helena had told that she thought the Lady had to know something. It had been the story from Helena Ravenclaw that had scared the Lady to her core._

_("Dear Lady" Sir. Nicolas started. "Do you have any Idea who the mother of this young Lord is"._

_Her eyes were starting to get a little bit misty. "I have heard that her name was Lily Evans, She had been one of the brightest students that has ever walked these corridors"._

_The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw could not help herself and started to laugh loudly._

_Lady Hogwarts looked at her accusingly._

_Helena saw it and gave a little giggle. "I'm very sorry my dear Lady but I think you have to know something")._

_"My Lady is that all you know of her" Helena asked in a small voice. She was a little scared that the Lady would answer her with a firm Yes._

_"Yes Helena that is all I know. I hear all these stories and I can't remember her like all of you seemed to do"._

_As the four ghosts were looking at each other there was doubt in their ghostly faces._

_"I know it's hard to believe but I really can't remember her. I don't even remember the name Evans or even a Lily Evans. As far as I know there has never been a Lily Evans at this school"._

_Helena tried to put her ghostly arm around the shoulder of the Lady but it went right through the magic of the Lady. A soft smile appeared on the face of the lady but that was all it was. "My dear Lady let me tell you about the mother of young Lord Potter. Well Lily Evans was the first witch who asked to be resorted into another house. Now that was something she wasn't allowed to do. We ghost never knew why she wanted to do it, but we heard that she wanted to do it for some students who wanted to change because they were outsiders or something like that". _

_Slowly the Lady started to nod but her face became very pensive._

_"Well that was just one thing but not the biggest thing she had done" Helena went on. "No, one of the biggest things she had done was befriending a Goblin. She had been the first Muggleborn to do a thing like that. Upon till that point it had only been done by the real big and gray houses like the Potters, Longbottom's and the Greengrasses. The other big thing had been the time that she went up against the board of Governess". The more Helena spoke the more the Lady had to think. "I'm sorry my Lady but I can still see that you really don't remember her". It was now that she turned to Sir Nicholas, "Sir could you tell the Lady what Lily looked like"._

_"Sure I can" Sir. Nikolas said. "Now Lily was a wonderful girl she had flaming red hair and was always standing up for the ones who couldn't do it themselves. She was the brightest witch of her generation and on top of it all she was a seer, a really powerful seer who remembered what she saw and only used her gift to help the others around her"._

_The Lady Nodded again and without a word she floated away. Her thoughts were going all over the place and she had a really hard time thinking about it. All the things she had heard were stories from a Lily McGonagall. But the Lily Evans they were all talking about was a girl she just didn't remember. It made her very afraid, could she have told her master the wrong stories about his mother. It was these thoughts that made her hide herself away for a little while._

_*#*_

Alright, back to the present.

The time in the secret chamber went by very slowly. Because they only had the stir the potion for four days on the hour every hour, it became very boring down there when they were sitting around for fifty nine minutes at a time. Because Tonks was with them she taught them a lot of spells but other than that there wasn't much else to do.

It didn't help them that Snape and Albus were lurking around the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle at every chance they got. Most of the time they were looking for Harry and when they found him they brought him to the other side of the castle. He escaped by house elf on moments when they weren't looking at him. The first time it happened he told Maxi to get him away. After that he told Maxi to get him away every time it happened to him.

On top of it all Sirius had to help Bogrod for a couple of days. This time he was suppose to go to a cave that was inside a cliff. Because it was a long way away he had the opportunity to show himself so Amelia could send a surge party.

Minutes became hours and hours became days.

It was on the third day that Harry was taking a walk around the lake with Daphne and Bella at his side. He had his head hanging down.

Bella who had been walking on his left knew that something was eating at him. It had been a very long time that she had seen him like this and the only thing she could do was wait. Wait until the moment that he wanted to tell what was annoying him. It had been one of the things she had discussed in length with Daphne on the moment they had together.

Daphne who had been walking on the other side of Harry looked sideways at Bella. From the moment Harry had told her that he wanted to make a marriage contract with her. She had become extremely close to Bella. Together they had made a pact to always be there for Harry when he needed them, But to also be there for each other. While they made the pact Bella had told her all that she knew about Harry but also how to deal with him. One of those things was the way he was acting now. Bella had told her to let him go on until he himself was ready. But she wanted to hex him if he would keep this up.

After about fifteen minutes Harry let out a very deep sigh. This has been the thing Bella and Daphne had been waiting for. A little sheepishly Harry looked up and smiled his lopsided smile. "Well Lady's what would you say if I said I want to make Ginny our Daughter".

Bella didn't understand him but Daphne got a eureka expression on her face. "If you can do it are you going to gif her back to Arthur when she is seventeen" she asked.

"No, I don't think I will be able to, If I can I will do it but I don't know. I'm not even sure if this will work".

"Just wait on" Bella screamed. "What the hell are you talking about, what am I missing here".

Daphne took Bella into her arms. "Nothing sweetheart, Harry is just asking if you want to be a mommy next week".

"Ooh sure, what wait. No, I can't, not yet. But then we have to, you know get naked, but I'm not ready".

Harry and Daphne started to laugh. Daphne hugged Bella closer. "Bella you are rambling. What Harry was asking is something that can be done, but has only been done one time in the past. He is going to make Ginny the offer of becoming his daughter. With that she could go to Hogwarts and become whatever she wants".

"Is that even possible, you know to make her your Daughter" Bella asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Our daughter and I don't really know. I only saw that you can make a slave apart of your family taking away the slavery part but I don't know how it is really done, however I do think that she will become my daughter if I do".

"Are you sure that will be the outcome" Daphne said as she started to bite her lower lip.

"No, but we do know who we could ask" and Harry gave a small knowing smile that was answered with two identical grins. "I'm however going to tell the others about it but not Ginny, not yet. I want to be sure that when we ask her we have all the facts. If we can do it I will tell her it's only on paper, Arthur will always be her daddy".

While Daphne informed the one person they knew that could help, Harry and Bella started to make the plan. He would take care of Ginny and if the only way was as his slave, then so be it. The main plan would be done when they would have their day in the Wizengamot just like Susan had said.

At midnight on the third day all the friends gathered around the caldron again. This was the second part of the ritual before they all got some rest. Arabella took the lid of the caldron and the friends started to do their part. Susan, Harry and Hermione were chopping up devil snare into pieces of four inches, while Neville, Bella and Daphne started to add it to the caldron. Then Bella took the first turn to stir the potion twelve times anti clockwise and two times clockwise, something that would be repeated on the hour for six times, with every friend getting his turn.

Two hours before midnight on the last day Bella said goodbye to Harry with a Hug. It was her turn to stir the caldron for the last couple of times.

Harry took the hug and went to surge the castle for Lady Hogwarts. There were only a couple of hours left on the fourth day. The potion was almost ready and then it would only be one day before Lady Hogwarts had her body.

Slowly the tension started to take hold of everyone. If it would not work than they had to wait another year to try it again. That was also the one thing they didn't want. But as always they would be very happy with Arabella, She was the best potion mistress there was, in whole of England even batter then Snape. Her only problem was that she was a squid. And no pureblood wanted to work with her.

After thirty minutes Harry came into the chamber and was followed by a floating Lady Hogwarts. Bella and Arabella were standing around the golden caldron. Daphne was sitting on a chair while Isabella was counting the stirs Bella was stirring.

They eyes of the lady became wide when she saw the caldron. While her gaze went to her master she asked without any sound coming out of her mouth "what are you all doing down here".

Harry chuckled a little when he saw her eyes. With a big smile on his face he took the hand of his mother and asked if Arabella would tell the Lady what they were doing because he hadn't done it yet.

"No Harry I can't, this is your work and that of your friends".

"Yes mum you can" Bella almost snapped. "Without you we would have never come so far and you know it". Bella told her mum while she looked up at her with pride in her eyes.

Arabella wanted to refuse again but the looks she got from all the friends kept her from saying something. It gave her a warm feeling and a satisfying thought that for ones she was accepted by more than one pure blood. With a little smile of her own she started to tell the ritual of (**_CURSE OF DESIRE AND MAGICAL ENTITY FROM THE BODY OF THE BEAST_**) to Lady Hogwarts. At the end of the explanation she told that Lady Hogwarts could decide her own appearance while she was in the caldron. This way she could create her own identity, hair, eyes and whatever else she could think of.

But before they could do that they first had to cut the piece from the Basilisk they needed to harness the magic of Lady Hogwarts. It was not long after Harry and Daphne had cut three pieces of Basilisk flesh, one for Lady Hogwarts and two as reserve pieces for another time if the ritual would fail, which they put under a stasis' charm. Arabella started to take apart the rest of the basilisk. She had said that it was worth a lot of money.

Harry didn't want the money and told her that she could keep it for a potion store in Hogsmeade. It was the one thing Arabella really wanted and even though they hadn't been to Hogsmeade yet, they had heard that there wasn't a store like that in that little town.

With only a couple of minutes to go until midnight every one came into the room and were gathering around the caldron. Only five minutes left to go Arabella started to prepare herself to start the big ritual. While the friends and the adults starting to prepare the chamber for the long day that was ahead of them Arabella was putting the last of the ingredients into the caldron.

Now they had four hours of letting the potion boil softly while the friends were sitting on mattresses they had laid down on the floor. Bella and Hermione would keep track of time and make sure that the ritual would be on time all the time. Just so that the others didn't have to worry about it, the adults would keep an eye on it all.

On the other side of the chamber behind a screen was Lady Hogwarts together with Tonks. Tonks was there to change into the form the lady wanted. It was a good way to see what she would look like when it was done. The screen had been something the lady had conjured out of nothing. She wanted to keep her form a secret until it was done, this to the chagrin of the friends.

The only one who had been allowed to look had been Minerva. Her smile told the friends she was very pleased. But the lack of information frustrated the friends even more.

Four hours had almost past and it was time for the friends to do what they had to do. So they started to recite there lines they had to say. While they sad it together they were looking with doubt in their eyes. A lot could go wrong and those were the thoughts that would appear at moments like this.

"Alright Harry your almost up, right after you is Daphne then Neville and the last will be Susan" Hermione said.

Harry made his way to the caldron and was followed by the other three.

"Now" Hermione almost shouted.

"Harry took the point of the ritual knife and pricked his finger. Then he gave the knife to Daphne. Harry squeezed his finger until one drop of blood fell into the caldron. He took a last breath and started to say the spell.

_I give my blood for your life._  
_Pure of Blood._  
_I give my blood for your life._  
_Pure of soul._  
_I give my blood for your life._  
_Pure of heart._

_Live through my blood._  
_Live through my soul._  
_Live through my heart._

He took the big wooden spoon and stirred it clockwise for three times.

He was immediately followed by Daphne who did the same thing, then Neville and finally Susan. Now they had to wait for an hour to then repeat it all until midnight that night. After the fourth time they all started to feel the fatigue in there body's. So to kill the time they were reminiscing about the last four days. After some talking Harry asked one of his house elves to get the potter pensive so they could look at some of the memories.

_The first memory was that of Tonks. She was standing in the bathroom of moaning myrtle and heard someone coming down the corridor. As she peeked through the crack of the open door she saw that it was Albus who was slowly approaching. Tonks turned to the mirror and smirked at herself. As she turned into a little girl she opened her robe. Underneath she was fully dressed but she held it apart by her hands as if she were naked._

_Albus didn't knock and just opened the door to the bathroom._

_"AAAAHHHH DIRTY OLD MAN" and Tonks screamed and slammed her robe shut while she made her eyes twice as big from fright._

_Albus slammed the door and they could all hear his running footsteps going away from the bathroom._

It took twenty minutes for all of them to calm down again from laughing. From that moment they only whispered dirty old man to make Albus scamper away.

They did the next round of the ritual to then go back to the pensieve.

This time it was Bella who shown them her memory. It wasn't a nice one but it had made a lot of them very angry. It all happened the first day they were in the castle.

_Bella was walking together with Hermione and her mother down the corridors of Hogwarts. Emma Granger who had never seen a castle like this was looking around in wonder. They were followed by Daphne, and Harry._

_On the way to the front door they run into Professor Snape. "The Headmaster is really losing it if he lets muggles walking around these corridors" he sneered._

_"Muggles," Emma asked a little confused._

_"That is what stupid wizards like him call none magical people, we call them human, friends, and family" Bella told Emma._

_"Well I can't say that I mind it, but the way you are saying it it's like it's a very bad thing" Emma said as she looked Severus in the eye._

_"How dare you speak to me"._

_"How dare I, Now you listen here you greasy git, I don't care if you are magical or a Professor of my daughter but I will not stand for someone like you to disrespect me like that" Emma screamed._

_Snape didn't say anything he just took his wand and whispered Legilimens._

_Emma slammed her hands against her head. "What are you doing to me" she screamed._

_Bella didn't know what she was doing but on pure instinct she grabbed the hands of Daphne and Harry as she looked them in the eyes. She then looked over at Snape and said Legilimens. They appeared in a wood that was surrounded by a river._

_"Bellatrix what did you do and where are we"._

_"we are in the mind of that bastard Daphne. He is attacking the mind of Emma so I got us into his. Now we have to do something to get him to let go of Emma and to make sure he never does it again"._

_"I know something, I will paint everything red and Gold" Harry said._

_"Good one, I will chop down a couple of hundred trees" Daphne replied with a sneer that was worthy of the git himself. _

_"You two do that while I will put up some ward so he can't fix id whit magic, he has to do it the Muggle way and I will see if I can find out what he is planning"._

"So that is what he did to me". Emma said as they all came out of the pensieve.

"That bastard I'm going to kill him" Amelia yelled. "He is not allowed to read minds like that. What he did is torture or mind rape".

Five of the six friends jumped up and held Amelia in her place while she wanted to storm after Severus. Only Hermione stood still and took a piece of parchment out of her bag "Amelia when Bellatrix is sent back, you can have s.n.i.v.e.l.l.u.s".

Amelia corked an eyebrow. "Why did you write that down".

The friends all smiled "Well we are keeping score for who wants to hurt who the most. You are leading the pack with Snivellus, aunt Mini with Minister Bumble and for Dumbledork, it's a tie between aunt Mini and aunt Poppy".

Everyone started to laugh again. Only Emma had a thoughtful look. "How is it that you can do magic in the mind".

"You can't" Isabella said.

"BUT".

"No Emma you can't. But when you do it in the mind, the mind thinks it's real. Just like phantom pains. You know those pain you get when you lost a limp. Even when it's gone your mind still feels the pain".

"So Voldemort isn't really in the mind of Bella".

"Yes he is, it's a memory of himself. And that Memory is leading a life of its own. So by placing him in a chest or coffin her mind thinks he is locked up. But when she has a thought of him being free he can attack again and that will only stop when he is dead. Then the mind will know the memory isn't real anymore".

Emma nodded just as many of the others did. "Time" Hermione said and Harry got up to take his turn at the caldron again and was followed by the others. Susan was the last one who dropped a drop of blood in the caldron, said the spell and stirred the potion to then wait for the next turn.

There was one thing that changed every time one of the friends had taken their turn. The caldron would light up brighter and brighter with each turn that went by.

Slowly it became evening and they had their meal in the chamber on a very long wooden table that had been placed there by the house elves of Hogwarts. It became a family dinner that created a big smile on the face of Harry, A dinner that had to be interrupted for one moment because the friends had to make another round for the ritual.

Slowly the time crawled to midnight. Every hour that passed became more and more exhausting for the friends. Daphne and Susan had to be woken just before they had to do there turn. Neville and Harry were staying awake by drinking pepper up potions. With only three more times to go they got difficulties reciting the spell. So just before their turn they took the pepper up to say the spell clear and out loud.

Poppy was getting very stressed as it was almost midnight. She wanted to get them into the infirmary but knew they had to go one last time. The other thing she was worried about were the Pepper up potions the friends were taking. Normally they would only get one and it had been several so far.

Finally the time had arrived, as the clock struck midnight Bella and Hermione took the Basilisk meat to the caldron and slid it into the caldron. Lady Hogwarts started to hover over to the caldron. As she past Harry she said, "Thank you master".

Harry wanted to protest immediately but felt the cold finger of Lady Hogwarts against his lips to then slide right through him. She wanted to stop him but forgot that she was still a magical entity and not a solid form. She smiled and lowered herself into the boiling Caldron.

The four friends stood around the caldron and watched Hermione who was counting back with her fingers in the air, Three, Two, One.

_"I give my blood for your life._  
_Pure of Blood._  
_I give my blood for your life._  
_Pure of soul._  
_I give my blood for your life._  
_Pure of heart._

_Live through my blood._  
_Live through my soul._  
_Live through my heart" the friends said in unison._

Bella who sat on one of the four mattresses looked on as her friends and lover said the spell for the last time. She sat there with a smile on her face and her back against her mum.

Isabella sat next to Amelia and Tonks. Minerva was sitting in the corner with Dan and Emma while she scratched the head of Padfoot.

When the friends had finished the spell the light inside of the caldron started to increase. It became brighter and brighter. The lights started to be blinding and everyone started to hold their hands in front of their eyes. After a little over ten minutes the light started to dim down. They could now see that the potion was starting to disappear into the piece of basilisk meat and that it was forming into a person.

So with their job done they made their way back to the mattresses they all slumped down and into a well deserved and peas full sleep. Poppy looked them over and saw that they were all exhausted. With the help of her personal house elf she transported the friends to the infirmary. If Albus would show up she could tell him that they overdid the patronus charm.

Minerva, Emma and Isabella went along to watch the friends while the others stayed to see what would happened further. The first thing they saw were the four house ghost that came floating through the wall and over to the caldron. They were then followed by all the other ghosts, even Peeves was in awe as he looked at the caldron.

As one the flames under the caldron extinguished all by itself with a pop, from inside the caldron there was another bright light. Slowly a silhouette appeared above the caldron. Four identical beams of light shot from the silhouette and shot straight through the wall.

Later they would hear that the beams disappeared into the bodies of the four friends.

As the light from the caldron started to shimmer down the silhouette of the person became more clearly. Slowly a woman started to form and Tonks could see she was in an undressed state. So she immediately took a blanket and rushed over to her side. With her eyes closed she held the blanket out in front of her so that the Lady could take it. It wasn't so that she didn't want to look, no, but the light the Lady was still radiating made it hard to look at her. No one in the chamber could look at her with the eyes white open.

Slowly the light started to shimmer down again and Tonks was the first to look up at her. As the Lady opened her eyes there was a hush that filled the chamber "My Lady how do you feel".

The Lady smiled bended her arms a little. "Hmm that feels really weird" she told her with a smile followed by. "GET OUT NOW ALL OF YOU".

* * *

A/N: This was it again for this week. I hope you have all enjoyed it. See you all in two weeks time.

Gr. Winmau


End file.
